L'enfant des deux Rives
by Naemir
Summary: De retour à East-City, les frères Elric sont de nouveau envoyés en mission, dans le Nord-Est du pays cette fois-ci. Non content d'écourter leurs vacances, le Colonel a également l'audace de leur attribuer un nouveau coéquipier, l'Alchimiste Gust. Evidemment, ce n'est pas au goût de tous, d'Edward encore moins...et il ne se gênera pas pour le faire savoir.
1. Prologue : au commencement

Je pose les bases tout de suite: Mise à part l'idée et les quelques personnages surgis de mon imagination, le monde entier de Fullmetal appartient à notre vénérée Hiromu Arakawa. Une ovation s'il vous plait!

Pas de spoilers, pas de couples, pas trop de sang pour le moment, je préviendrais en temps voulu. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Au commencement furent les flammes.

Dures, brûlantes et assassines.

Puis vinrent les cris.

Déchirants, terrifiants et inhumains.

Ensuite, le sang.

Pourpre, métallique et écœurant.

Et la Peur.

Etouffante, énorme et malsaine.

Le Chant.

Celui des fusils, des femmes et des enfants. De ceux qu'on abat comme des animaux, les hurlements d'agonie, le bruit de la vie qui quitte un corps en lambeaux. Celui des éclairs et des pleurs, du rugissement du vent qui vint charrier là cette musique incessante.

Violente, sauvage.

Mélodie de guerre sur le sable du désert.

L'ocre devient rouge.

Le vent devient haine et menace.

L'Enfer, réalité.

* * *

Bien le bonjour à vous, amis lecteurs. Oui, j'ai decidé de faire mon bla bla en fin de chapitre histoire que vous rentriez dans le vif du sujet sitôt la page chargée. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je vais donc vous dire dès maintenant de quoi il va en retourner dans cette fic.

Sachez mes amis qu'il s'agit tout d'abord d'une fic visant à intégérer un de mes personnages, que vous découvrirez et apprendrez à connaître au fil des pages. J'ai tenu à faire de ce nouveau protagoniste quelqu'un d'humain au possible. Je veux dire par là qu'il n'a rien de bien exceptionnel, qu'il ne va pas voler la vedette aux frangins et que s'il est le "héro" de cette fic, c'est simplement pour développer son histoire.

C'était peut être pas très clair comme explications mais tout ça pour dire que je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde tombe sous son charme, que mon personnage n'a pas un grand destin tragique, et que non, concrètement parlant, il ne sera pas d'un aide capitale dans la quête des Elric. Disons simplement qu'il est là, présent pour les aider mais pas leur faire tout le boulot, simplement un être de fond que je place en avant le temps de cette fic.

(Beaucoup de blabla inutile, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas mis au début hein?) Alors voila, quelques petites précisions tout de même: cette fic va se dérouler avant les évènements de Lior, quand Edward a tout juste 15 ans, et son frère 14. L'intérêt étant que si vous n'avez pas lu tout le manga ou si vous n'avez vu que la première série et non la deuxième, etc, etc, vous pouvez tout à fait prendre le train en route sans que cela soit génant (c'est fait exprès je vous rassure, je risque de me servir de notre petit nouveau pour d'autres fics où il joura un rôle plus secondaire, comme simple personnalité de soutient.)

J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster cette fic, car même en ayant quelques chapitres d'avance soigneusement enregistrés sur mon ordi, j'ai quelques trucs à remanier (de lègères touches, à peine) et je ne poste pas bien vite. Aussi, ne vous attendez pas à des mises à jour très régulière, je peux parfois ne mettre que deux jours entre deux chapitres ou bien plus de temps.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques à me faire part, n'hésitez pas. Vous devriez retrouver quelques crayonnages de mon cru d'ici à quelques temps, histoire de bien visualiser mes petits chouchous...

Naé, auteur dévouée.


	2. Chapitre I : dossier et porte close

_East City, 4 ans après la rupture d'un interdit, au détour d'une rue…_

_ J'en ai marre, marre, marre, MARRE!

Le hurlement fut d'une rare puissance, dispersant au passage une volée de moineaux qui s'envolèrent à tire-d'aile sans demander leur reste. La petite vieille au chignon blanc et cabas rayé qui les nourrissait, assise sur son banc, leva la tête et lança un regard courroucé au jeune homme devant elle. Jeune homme qui s'en foutait comme de sa première transmutation tant il était concentré à déballer sa mauvaise humeur en un long chapelet d'insultes. La dame d'un âge certain fit la moue devant ce langage de charretier et poussa un « humf » désobligeant, suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et parce que le blondin si vulgaire n'avait pas peur de s'engueuler avec une vieille femme, il se tourna vers elle, furax. De la fumée s'échappait presque de ses oreilles devenues cramoisies.

_ QUOI! Aboya-t-il le plus aimablement du monde. Ça vous plait pas que je hurle comme ça? T'as quelque chose à y redire la vio…

_GRAND FRERE!

La vénérable femme au chignon eut un sourire satisfait, contente que quelqu'un se donne enfin la peine de faire taire ce petit voyou. Son regard précédemment outré par cet adolescent irrespectueux, autant envers les personnes âgées que la langue Amestrienne, s'agrandit brusquement et elle poussa un hoquet de peur. Immédiatement, la grand-mère serra son cabas contre elle de crainte que l'allumé en armure médiévale de plusieurs centaines de kilos ne vienne le lui voler. N'y avait-il que des délinquants et des drogués dans les rues de cette ville? Que faisait donc la police!

Même si l'amure ne pouvait laisser passer aucune expression sur son visage de métal- visage assez grossier soit dit en passant- sa voix suffisait amplement pour comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait, mais alors pas du tout, l'attitude de son acolyte.

Le petit blond en manteau rouge se tourna vers elle d'un bloc, la vision de cette imposante stature capable d'arrêter un bœuf en pleine course ne semblait pas le rebuter plus que cela.

_ Quoi! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Je commence à en avoir ras le c…

_Grand frère!

La vieille dame se leva un peu en chancelant et fila en trottinant le long du trottoir, pestant dans sa barbe contre les parents irresponsables, incapables de gérer correctement leur progéniture. Jamais de son temps on ne se serait permit une telle chose!

Laissons donc là cette charmante dame aux pigeons et revenons un peu à notre blondinet survolté et son amie l'armure. Armure qui se nommait par ailleurs Alphonse, cadet de la famille Elric, et qui tentait de faire comprendre à son grand frère plus petit que lui, que son attitude était déplorable et lui faisait franchement honte.

Edward Elric, 15 ans, le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat qu'avait pu connaitre ce pays, surnommé à fort juste titre le Fullmetal Alchemist, ainé d'une famille détruite et nain à tresse à sang chaud. Qui criait maintenant à tort et à travers des mots incompréhensibles, à propos de cette petite vieille qui l'avait bien cherché; ce bâtard de Colonel à la noix qui le convoquait après lui avoir donné ses congés deux jours plus tôt; Winry Rockwell, leur amie d'enfance et mécanicienne attitrée qui lui avait encore défoncé la tête à coup de clef de douze, ces crétins de pigeons qui se croyaient vraiment tout permis, bref, il pestait contre le monde entier.

Alphonse, calme et sage, choisit d'attendre que son frère en finisse avec ce simulacre de crise de nerfs afin de reprendre leur route, direction le QG de l'Est. Edward finit par s'arrêter de lui-même, la gorge en feu et plus rouge que son manteau, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

_ C'est bon? S'enquit son jeune frère avec une pointe d'ironie et d'agacement qui n'échappa pas à l'ainé. On peut y aller maintenant?

Parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de dire quoique ce soit, Edward se contenta de lui balancer un regard noir qu'Alphonse ignora superbement. Il prit la valise de son grand frère et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le bâtiment militaire qui se dressait fièrement à quelques rues d'ici, haute construction blanche et majestueuse. Bien entendu, le QG de l'Est ne payait pas de mine face à celui de la capitale, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'abriter de très bons éléments. Dont un qu'Edward aurait voulu à tout prix éviter autant qu'étrangler.

Colonel Roy Mustang, alias le Flame Alchemist.

Bel homme pas loin de la trentaine, cheveux brun et regard de nuit, héro d'une guerre sanglante, coureur de jupons et flémard professionnel, jouissant d'un excellent salaire et d'une notoriété qui l'était tout autant. Il faisait partie de ses hommes que rien arrête, habité qu'il était par une détermination sans faille pour monter le plus possible dans la hiérarchie militaire. Le genre de type capable de recruter pour le compte de l'armée, un môme de 12 ans et d'en faire un chien bien obéissant.

Sale con.

Un sale petit con prétentieux qui se foutait de sa gueule en permanence à propos de sa taille. Oui parce que, notons-le, sans ses semelles compensées et sa mèche blonde, Edward Elric avait, comme qui dirait, quelques soucis de croissance.

Ce que le grand brun ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer à chacune de leurs entrevues.

Et c'est en pensant aux moqueries que son supérieur allait encore lui sortir que le jeune blond passa les hautes grilles du QG Est.

Habituée à le voir en ces lieux, la secrétaire de l'accueil ne lui demanda aucune pièce d'identité et le salua gentiment d'un signe de main auquel les deux Elric répondirent. Ils croisèrent dans les couloirs quelques militaires qui leur sourirent avant de retourner à leurs postes et les deux frères finirent par arriver bien trop vite au goût du plus vieux, devant le bureau maudit.

_ Et c'est partit, soupira doucement Edward en faisant voler ses mèches devant ses yeux. J'espère au moins que ce crétin à une bonne raison pour nous faire revenir ici.

Le Colonel les avait appelés la veille, ordonnant au Fullmetal de rentrer pour une affaire urgente alors qu'il lui avait donné carte blanche quelques jours plus tôt.

_« Quoique tu puisses en penser Fullmetal, ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres et tu n'as pas à tergiverser._

__ Eh ben c'est bien dommage!_

__ Lorsque l'on est un chien de l'armée, on obéit au premier coup de sifflet. Je veux que tu sois là demain à 18h dans mon bureau, est-ce que c'est clair? »_

Comme de coutume, Ed avait hurlé, l'avait traité de tous les noms histoire de se défouler, mais c'était bien tout. Quoiqu'il en dise ou en pense justement, il n'avait pas le choix. Et en tant que clébard bien dressé, il devait japper devant son « maitre » chaque fois que celui-ci venait à le solliciter.

C'est donc avec un grand soupir désabusé qu'il pénétra dans l'antichambre où travaillaient ses collègues.

_ Salut la compagnie!

A son entrée, tous relevèrent la tête avant qu'un « clic » sonore ne se fasse entendre. Les militaires replongèrent derechef dans leur paperasse respective.

_ Restez concentrés messieurs, lança une voix un peu dure et sèche depuis un coin de la pièce. Edward et Alphonse, bonjour.

_ Bonjour Lieutenant!

Certes, le ton qu'avaient employé les deux frères était un peu trop enjoué, mais il fallait au moins ça pour ne pas se faire trouer la peau par la jolie blonde qui s'avançait vers eux en rangeant son arme de service. Riza Hawkeye, premier Lieutenant et seule femme de l'équipe, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de mener ses homologues masculins à la baguette- en particulier le Colonel- leur offrit un grand sourire.

_ A peine partit que vous revenez déjà.

_ Mustang nous a convoqués hier, grimaça Edward, boudeur et mécontent. Ce type est une vraie girouette.

Riza inclina la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait -et subissait aussi, les revirements soudains de son supérieur- et les invita à s'assoir sur la banquette dans un coin du bureau.

_ Le Colonel est en entretien pour le moment, indiqua-t-elle. Il vous recevra dans une demi-heure environ.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Fullmetal lève les yeux au ciel, irrité. Ce type venait le faire chier en le rappelant au QG à la dernière minute et il n'était même pas foutu d'être à l'heure? Bon sang, le Colonel ne méritait pas son salaire…

Avec un soupir pendant qu'Hawkeye retournait à son bureau, surveillant les autres du coin de l'œil, Edward se tourna vers son frère.

_ A mon avis, ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu, dit-il avec un sourire un peu triste. Tu devrais chercher un hôtel en attendant et rester là-bas.

Alphonse se raidit un peu, de manière inconsciente. Bien qu'Edward ne risquât strictement rien ici, entouré de militaires, l'idée de laisser son frère seul ne l'enchantait pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, et plus encore depuis la mort de leur mère, il n'y avait toujours eu que _les frères Elric_. Et ce, pour n'importe quelle situation, qu'elle soit insignifiante ou dramatique.

Ed perçut sans doute cette inquiétude bien particulière qui étreignait souvent son cadet car il lui tapota le bras, émettant un bruit métallique et creux.

_ Allez vieille branche, c'est pas comme si j'allais lui sauter à la gorge non plus. Je te promets que je ne tenterais rien sur ce bâtard.

Une autre raison aussi pour laquelle Al détestait laisser Ed tout seul. Le blond était certes plus adulte que la plupart des adolescents de son âge mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'enfant et de se montrer particulièrement stupide et à fleur de peau lorsqu'il voyait le Colonel. Le risque que l'un des deux finisse en steak tartare avant la fin de leur entrevue était foutrement élevé. Hawkeye leva le nez de son papier et lui assura d'une voix forte qu'elle veillerait à ce que ça ne dégénère pas. Avec un sourire un peu crispé et un rire un peu trop bruyant pour être parfaitement rassuré, Ed se tourna de nouveau vers son frère en remerciant le Lieutenant.

_ Je te file le numéro, fit-il en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de son carnet d'adresses fort peu rempli où il notait tous ses numéros de codes. J'attendrais ici que tu m'appelle.

_ Très bien mais ne te mets pas en colère surtout.

_ Allons, tu me connais! Grouille maintenant, sinon on n'aura pas une seule chambre de libre et on devra crécher aux dortoirs!

_ A tout à l'heure Grand frère.

Edward agita la main pour répondre à son frère et l'armure sortit de la pièce en grinçant. Son pas lourd se perdit dans les couloirs et le calme revint. Avec un soupir fatigué, Edward se laissa tomber avec autant de classe qu'un paquet de chiffons sur la banquette. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre, les feuilles des arbres volant sous le vent glacé et violent de cette fin septembre.

₪.₪.₪

Une heure trente-deux.

C'était le temps qu'il avait attendu avant de pouvoir voir le Colonel. Une heure trente-deux au lieu de la demi-heure promise, il y avait de quoi gueuler. Doublement même, lorsqu'il constata qu'en plus d'être en retard, le Colonel ne s'en excusait même pas. Profondément enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il l'accueillit avec un air un peu chiffonné mais gardant sur le visage ce putain de sourire ironique que le blond haïssait tant. Le militaire lui désigna le fauteuil face à son bureau et Ed y prit place, non sans un regard bien mauvais. Il n'avait plus vraiment le courage de se lancer dans une altercation verbale tellement il était fatigué et il n'aspirait plus désormais qu'à en finir au plus vite. Avec la sale manie de son supérieur à lui chercher tout le temps des poux, c'était pas gagné.

_ Et bien Fullmetal, toujours aussi court sur pattes depuis la dernière fois.

Edward grinça des dents avant de répliquer vertement.

_ La dernière fois, c'était y a deux jours même pas. Alors si vous en veniez au fait que je puisse me tirer d'ici et aller me coucher.

Mustang sourit de nouveau, amusé et moqueur mais pour une fois, il ne poussa pas plus loin et lui jeta un dossier. Ed l'attrapa avant de le parcourir du regard pendant que le brun lui exposait la situation.

Edward ne retint pas grand-chose; des disparitions inexpliquées, un village paumé, du matériel endommagé, bref, encore une mission à la con qui allait lui faire perdre un temps fou dans ses recherches pour la pierre philosophale. À tous les coups ce bâtard en uniforme bouffant l'avait fait exprès, simplement pour lui pourrir la vie. Il en était parfaitement capable après tout, n'importe quel militaire aurait pu convenir pour cette affaire.

_ … Et tu travailleras en partenariat avec Gust, acheva Mustang en rangeant quelques papiers dans un tiroir de façon à lui montrer qu'il avait fini son speech.

Edward tiqua et se redressa un peu, sortant de sa lecture.

_ Pardon?

Mustang lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

_ Tes oreilles sont si petites que tu n'as pas entendu?

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL TIENDRAIT DANS UN MOUCHOIR DE POCHE?

_ Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… toi!

La vision du blond vira au rouge et ses oreilles se mirent à fumer dangereusement. Mustang rit intérieurement, histoire de ne pas se faire charcuter par le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui respira à fond pour se calmer et reprit difficilement une couleur un peu plus humaine.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de partenaire? Vous voulez me faire bosser avec un autre Alchimiste?

_ Précisément.

_ Alors allez-vous faire foutre Colonel, je bosserais pas avec un poivron qui me ralentira. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, moi j'rentre à l'hôtel.

Ed fit mine de se lever, laissant là le dossier que lui avait confié le Colonel, lorsque celui-ci le rappela à l'ordre. Sa voix c'était faite bien moins enjouée et moqueuse qu'elle ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant.

_ Reste ici Fullmetal, c'est un ordre et tu n'as pas à passer outre.

_ Non mais attendez… s'énerva le jeune blond en se tournant vers lui vivement, sur les nerfs. Mustang le fit taire d'un signe de main impérieux et le gosse obéit, mouché. D'ordinaire il ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement mais quelque chose dans l'expression du Colonel le forçait à écouter. Un mélange de dureté et de froideur, ce genre de regard qu'on n'aimerait pas croiser tous les jours. Ne pas croiser du tout d'ailleurs. Ed sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de son dos.

_ Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur cet ordre de mission Fullmetal, commença le plus vieux, sa voix grave à l'image de son regard, glacée. Figures toi que le militaire qui vient de me quitter fait partie des hauts gradés de ce bâtiment.

Edward fut très tenté de répondre un cinglant mais ô combien jouissif: _et alors?_

_ Et ce même homme c'est étonné des frais impressionnants que je demandais au Haut Commandement afin de réparer tes boulettes monstrueuses. Ne nie pas, coupa le brun alors qu'Ed ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Ok, il était peut-être un peu brutal parfois mais ce n'était pas de sa faute!

_ J'ai toujours été pointé du doigt, et pas souvent en bien, parce que je t'avais recruté Fullmetal.

'_Fallait y réfléchir avant ça ! Et en quoi ça me concerne, sa réputation ?'_

_ Nombreux ont été ceux qui se sont souvent demandés pourquoi je m'encombrais d'un subordonné aussi instable que toi.

Aaah, c'était tout bon, Edward comprenait maintenant, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mustang se pencha un peu en avant pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur le bureau, gênant à souhait.

_ Au moindre faux pas de ta part, j'ai les hauts gradés qui me tomberont sur le poil et t'attendront au tournant et il me semble que tu as encore besoin de l'armée. Aussi tu n'as pas à discuter, tu travailleras avec l'Alchimiste Gust qui saura te tenir si nécessaire.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup d'œil équivoque vers son bras droit, qu'Edward serra automatiquement contre lui, le visage fermé. Il était vrai qu'il avait causé pas mal de dégâts matériels ces derniers temps, mais il ne pensait pas être aussi près du gouffre que ça. Cet espèce de bâtard avait raison.

_ Des questions Fullmetal? Interrogea Mustang, un discret sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Pour tout avouer, il avait un peu abusé, la situation n'était pas _si_ dramatique que ça et si le Général Hakuro était passé le voir, c'était surtout pour réclamer des dossiers en retard une fois de plus. Evidemment, il lui avait parlé d'Edward, lui glissant au passage qu'il ne semblait pas avoir tant de contrôle que ça sur ses hommes. Et Mustang étant Mustang, le coup à son égo avait été lourd à digérer. Alors s'il pouvait obtenir un peu plus de sérieux et de maturité de la part de son plus jeune subordonné en accentuant outrageusement les lignes, il n'allait pas se priver. Qui a dit que Roy Mustang était une personne honnête?

Le blond hocha la tête sans rien dire et Mustang se laissa de nouveau aller en arrière dans son siège.

_ Alors ramasse ton dossier, lit le et reviens me voir demain. Tu partiras avec Gust dans la matinée.

_ Très bien, grinça Ed à contre cœur en attrapant la chemise cartonnée. Il n'avait même pas envie de demander qui était cet Alchimiste tant il était en colère contre Mustang qui ne lui laissait aucune issue, comme d'habitude. Sans même le saluer, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Ah au fait! S'exclama le militaire en lui faisant signe de revenir. Il fouilla un moment dans ses tiroirs pour en tirer une autre chemise en carton d'une couleur grise. Il l'agita à l'adresse d'Edward qui grogna de frustration. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était maintenant? Il revint lentement vers le bureau.

_ Tiens, Mustang lui fourra les documents dans les mains. Apporte ça chez moi je te prie, je ne pense pas que je rentrerais ce soir.

Edward manqua s'étouffer devant tant de culot. Mais il le prenait pour quoi ce connard? Son serviteur attitré? Il était peut-être un chien de l'armée mais il y avait des limites tout de même!

_ Non mais attendez une minute! Je suis pas votre larbin, j'ai pas à vous rendre service salaud!

_ Considère que cela fait partie de ta mission. Voici mon adresse.

_ NON MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI? SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS M'ABAISSER A CA VOUS VOUS FOUREZ LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL JUSQU'AU COUDE!

₪.₪.₪

...

Bordel.

Il se demandait encore _comment_ il avait pu se faire pigeonner à ce point-là.

' _Ah oui, ce connard et ses menaces à la con.'_

Edward soupira et shoota rageusement dans un caillou, qui partit heurter le lampadaire le plus proche. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches, il fulminait gentiment dans sa tête, ressassant des injures contre son supérieur. Comment ce bâtard osait-il le traiter comme un vulgaire serviteur! Edward jeta un méchant coup d'œil à la pochette sous son bras, de son affreuse couleur grisâtre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce dossier encore? Hein? Et pourquoi chez lui? Y aurait-il seulement quelqu'un là-bas? Groumphant dans sa barbe inexistante, le blondinet avançait rapidement le long des trottoirs en peu glissants, l'humidité dans l'air annonçant une belle averse pour la nuit.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, il fouilla un moment dans ses poches avant d'en tirer le papier que lui avait donné Mustang, levant le nez pour repérer l'endroit, plissant les yeux pour espérer voir les panneaux indicatifs sur les murs des immeubles alentour.

' _Trop petit pour lire les plaques Fullmetal?'_

Edward grinça des dents. Même dans sa tête, ce bâtard venait se foutre de lui avec cette voix cynique et moqueuse. Fait chier.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le blond arriva à destination, une petite rue déserte (vu l'heure et le temps, ce n'était pas étonnant) et propre, où s'agençaient immeubles de quelques étages et petits pavillons simples coincés entre eux.

_ Alors, marmonna le jeune, le nez baissé sur son morceau de papier. C'est pas vrai mais il écrit avec ses pieds ou quoi? C'est quoi ce chiffre-là!

Finalement, à force de regarder toutes les boites à lettres de la rue, Edward finit par trouver la demeure qu'il cherchait; une maison un peu vieillotte pourvue d'un ridicule jardin sur le devant, d'à peine deux mètres de large, coincée entre deux immeubles. De la lumière filtrait des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée à travers les rideaux tirés, preuve qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un chez Mustang.

Edward s'avança rapidement et frappa sèchement à la porte. Mine de rien, il commençait à faire froid, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, il avait faim, sommeil et ses automails le faisaient un peu souffrir compte tenu de la météo. Bref, il n'avait plus qu'une envie; remettre les documents à la mystérieuse personne qui se trouvait là et se barrer vite fait. Et penser à mettre son poing dans la gueule de Mustang aussi, mais ça, ça pouvait attendre demain.

Tapant nerveusement du pied sur le sol, mécontent, Ed frappa de nouveau sur le battant dans l'espoir que l'autre se magnerait le train et vienne lui ouvrir. Il entendit une série de bruits étranges venant de l'autre côté de la porte, mélange de grognements et pas précipités, avant que celle-ci ne pivote brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

Une adolescente brune apparut sur le seuil, pieds nus et vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt grisâtre trop grand pour elle. Le blond manqua de s'étrangler de stupeur et d'horreur mêlées.

'_Bordel mais… mais quel pervers! Elle est à peine plus vieille que moi!'_

La jeune femme scruta la rue, la lumière dans son dos empêchant Edward de la distinguer correctement, et elle fronça dangereusement les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

L'Alchimiste sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale en même temps qu'une drôle d'impression.

'_Nan… elle va pas oser… Elle va pas oser faire ça…'_

Avec un reniflement sec et irrité, la jeune fille referma brusquement la porte, le laissant comme un con sur le perron, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte.

' _Elle l'a fait.'_

Écumant, rageant, se sentant profondément humilié et passablement furieux, Edward donna cette fois ci un violent coup de poing sur la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée, toujours avec la même ado brune si peu vêtue qui arborait maintenant un air profondément agacé.

_C'est pas bientôt fini oui ? SI vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire vous…oh!

Elle baissa soudain les yeux sur la crevette à poils blonds qui virait au rouge brique et trépignait sur place, se retenant de lui coller un pain dans la tronche. Non mais pour qu'il est-ce qu'elle se prenait cette sale…!

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là petit?

Edward suffoqua d'indignation et gonfla ses joues pour la gueulante du siècle. Il ne la connaissait pas, et alors? Elle avait osé ne pas le voir alors qu'il était tout à fait capable d'atteindre la sonnette sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et elle le traitait de « petit »? Qu'elle soit une connaissance, conquête ou il ne savait quoi, en rapport avec son supérieur, il s'en foutait éperdument. Personne n'avait le droit de dire qu'il était si petit qu'on pourrait le ligoter avec un bout de fil dentaire!

La jeune femme le regarda passer par toutes les couleurs, septique et peut être vaguement inquiète, puis elle remarqua la pochette cartonnée sous le bras du garçon.

_ Ah, c'est Roy qui t'envoie, comprit-elle en attrapant les papiers d'un geste vif. Merci.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et se mit à lire en l'ignorant superbement. Sans rien ajouter, pas même un au revoir, elle ferma la porte, le coupant net dans son élan et l'empêchant ainsi de l'accabler de mille et une injures colorées.

Edward resta là comme un imbécile, encore sous le choc, estomaqué par tant d'indélicatesse. Le blond balança un instant entre l'envie de rentrer chez son supérieur et hurler à la fille ce qu'il pensait vraiment de son comportement, et celle d'oublier tout ça, ou du moins de faire comme si, et de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Finalement, sachant qu'il ne la reverrait certainement plus jamais et parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à se les cailler, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, non sans préparer sa tirade de demain à l'égard du Colonel et de son invitée sans scrupules.

* * *

Coucou à vous! Eh oui, je fais mes bonjours en fin de fic moi, c'est nouveau!^^

Alors voila, je remercie les lecteurs (égarés ou non) pour leur lecture (j'attends d'ailleurs un petit quelque chose à ce propos là, moi... le bouton du bas s'il vous plait!). Un premier chapitre peut être un peu longuet, je suis navée mais cette histoire va mettre plusieurs chapitres pour être parfaitement en place, aussi, va falloir être patient!^^

Matsuyama; je te remercie pour ta review. Eh oui, court le prologue, mais c'est fait pour! La guerre d'Ishbal? Peut être, ou peut être pas, tu verras en temps voulu!^^ Encore merci et une bonne continuation à tous!

Naé.


	3. Chapitre II : quand souffle le vent

Heeeey! Bonjour à vous! Je sais, je sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté, du coup, je profite d'un instant de paix dans mon boulot pour mettre ce pe...non, ce grand chapiter. C'était nécessaire, désolée, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que les autres soient tous aussi long.

Réponses aux reviews...Ah bah y a que Meldy, que je remercie bien fort! Si, tu vois j'ai osé lui faire un coup pareil et j'en suis très fière en plus (*BUNK* aïïeuh...méchant Ed...) Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et je suis bien contente que cette fic te plaise. Alors voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit à ton goût!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque la porte de son bureau vola en éclats, Roy Mustang, l'un des militaires les plus charismatiques qui soit dans ce QG, dormait paisiblement sur un oreiller de dossiers urgents. Le bruit le tira de sa somnolence, due à une nuit blanche quasi complète, si on exceptait les trois heures de repos prises sur sa paperasse, et le militaire sursauta violement. Il renversa au passage une pile de rapport fraichement triés, se fit mal au cou en se redressant et crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il aperçut un éclat doré devant lui, signe qu'Hawkeye l'avait bel et bien surpris.

_ Pitié Lieutenant, je peux tout vous expliquer!

Edward haussa un sourcil avant de lui lancer un regard moqueur, sourire insolent à l'appui, en voyant son supérieur joindre les mains en une prière désespérée et fermer les yeux. Le jeune blond éclata de rire tandis qu'Alphonse pénétrait doucement dans la pièce, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ces grincements et couinements d'armure vide et mal huilée étaient vraiment horripilants. Mustang ouvrit un œil en entendant son subordonné rigoler et sentit le rouge de la honte lui monter aux joues.

_ J'savais que le Lieutenant Hawkeye était dure avec vous, mais à ce point-là! Plaisanta Ed d'une humeur badine ce matin-là, ayant très bien dormi contrairement à son supérieur.

Le brun eut l'air mortifié, ce qui permit à Edward de s'étouffer de rire et il se réinstalla correctement, tentant de reprendre contenance et de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de fierté. Pas grand-chose visiblement, le blond n'était pas prêt d'oublier l'incident.

_ Hem. Que fais-tu ici Fullmetal?

Bien que son ton fût sec et froid, Edward ne se démonta pas et se redressa pour lui faire face, goguenard. Mustang poussa un sifflement agacé.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de revenir, hier. Indiqua le jeune homme avec insolence, comme il savait si bien le faire. Votre mémoire commence à flancher, ce sont les premiers signes de la vieillesse Mustang!

Ledit Mustang grinça furieusement des dents, touché sur un point particulièrement sensible pour son égo surdimensionné. Nom d'un chien, il n'était PAS vieux! Et cette insupportable crevette qui osait dire que…

_ Cela m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas perdu en venant jusqu'ici Fullmetal, les couloirs sont si grands et toi si petit…

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE ECRASER PAR UN TAILLE-CRAYONS!

'_Quel est le rapport?' _Songea Mustang, amusé et rasséréné d'avoir pu si facilement le faire sortir de ses gongs. Pour ça au moins, il n'avait pas besoin d'être en forme.

Ignorant les agitations du jeune blond, à demi retenu par son armure de frère qui tentait de le calmer par tous les moyens, Mustang se cala dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sous son menton comme il en avait l'habitude.

_ Alors, as-tu remit les dossiers que je t'avais confié hier soir?

À ces mots, Edward cessa immédiatement de hurler pour lui lancer un regard mauvais et pointer un index rageur sur lui.

_ Oui, j'l'ai fait. D'ailleurs à ce sujet je…

_ Et tu as lu le tiens?

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, je l'ai donné en pâture à mon hamster nain.

_ J'ignorais qu'il existait des espèces plus petites que toi.

Le sourire de Mustang s'élargit -si tant soit peu que ce soit encore possible- alors qu'Edward vociférait tel un fauve en cage, s'agitant en tous sens.

_ ESPECE DE CONNARD SANS CERVELLE! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ MALIN SALE COLONEL DE…

_ Allons, calme toi, jamais Gust ne voudra de toi si tu fais l'enfant de cette manière. Ce n'est pas une nounou.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN…RHAAA! De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il puisse me blairer ou pas votre alchimiste. Comptez pas sur moi pour lui faciliter la tâche. Déclara Edward en croisant les bras, adoptant une mine boudeuse et enfantine absolument adorable.

Mustang, bien loin de se laisser attendrir, poussa un soupir fatigué en se massant l'arête du nez. Faire enrager le Fullmetal était un de ses passe-temps favoris, certes, mais le comportement de l'adolescent pouvait parfois fortement lui taper sur le système. Comme la réponse puérile qu'il venait de lui donner.

À dire vrai, Roy s'en était douté. Le jeune blond avait un sacré caractère et n'accepterait pas si facilement qu'un autre Alchimiste d'Etat vienne avec lui sur cette mission. Impulsif comme il était, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant et de plus, avec un militaire sur le dos, il ne pouvait mener ses recherches sur la Pierre en toute tranquillité. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Mustang avait choisi de mettre l'Alchimiste Gust sur cette affaire plutôt qu'un autre. Il avait parfaitement confiance en ses capacités, particulièrement en celle de tenir sa langue.

Et bien qu'Edward était certes, très talentueux, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune garçon nerveux et dynamique qui avait besoin d'être dirigé afin d'en tirer tout son potentiel. Sur cette mission, il allait devoir être discret et Gust pourrait le freiner quelque peu.

Et puis il n'avait pas à se justifier dans ses choix, même en pensée! Il était Colonel après tout!

_ Le fait est que tu n'as pas le choix, Fullmetal, trancha le plus vieux d'un ton ferme. Et je ne tolérais plus aucune protestation.

_ Comme si vous en teniez compte de toute façon, marmonna l'ainé Elric, suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Mustang soupira une nouvelle fois mais ne dis rien.

_ Bien, des questions concernant ta mission?

_ Oui. C'est dans le Nord-est, c'est ça?

_ Exact.

Edward soupira sans que Roy n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Le jeune blond se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir noir qui lui était bien souvent réservé alors qu'Alphonse faisait un pas dans la pièce. D'ordinaire, il patientait à l'extérieur, n'étant pas membre de l'armée il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire là. Mais lorsqu'Edward était revenu la veille, totalement survolté et promettant au Colonel des centaines de morts douloureuses, il avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Sans doute Mustang avait-il lui aussi senti la menace venant du jeune blond car il n'avait émis aucune objection. Edward lança un regard à son frère.

_ Va falloir passer par Resembool.

Mustang fronça les sourcils, un peu largué. Il avait toujours été une vraie bille en géographie mais il savait tout de même que leur destination finale et leur village natal n'était pas vraiment sur la même route.

_ J'espère que Winry ne verra pas l'éraflure sur ton épaule, rétorqua doucement Alphonse. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Ed grimaça, dans l'attitude même de celui qui se remémore un mauvais souvenir et Mustang eut un petit sourire en coin un brin ironique. Il avait déjà croisé leur fameuse mécanicienne. Il s'était même demandé si elle n'avait pas un quelconque lien de parenté avec Riza, parce que niveau caractère, elles se valaient largement. Il poussa un soupir désabusé en se penchant un peu vers l'arrière.

_ Le fier Fullmetal, la plus féroce des crevettes, dompté par une douce et frêle jeune fille! Quelle humiliation pour toi!

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Edward ne sauta pas sur ses pieds à l'évocation du mot crevette -pas immédiatement du moins- mais plutôt à cause du : « douce et frêle jeune fille ».

_ Non mais attendez! Vous savez pas de quoi vous parlez là! Winry? Douce et frêle? Elle est pas humaine! J'suis certain que c'est même pas une fille!

_ Tu exagères Grand frère…

_ Pas du tout! Tu crois qu'une fille _normale_ t'accueillerait à coup de clé de 12 simplement parce que tu as un peu rayé la peinture de son automail?

_ Winry aime son travail…

_ Et toi tu n'en prends pas soin Fullmetal, ironisa le plus vieux de la pièce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le taquiner. Et aussi parce qu'il était quelque peu désappointé que sa remarque précédente n'ait eu aucun effet.

Edward se retourna vers lui et le pointa d'un index furieux.

_ Vous, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! On vous a pas sonné vieux crouton!

Le sourire invincible de Mustang s'écroula un peu et il plissa méchamment des yeux.

_ Comme oses-tu…? Siffla-t-il, vert de rage. Il n'était PAS vieux! Espèce de sale petit insolent!

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT…!

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un « plaf » sec et sonore alors qu'une chemise cartonnée traversait allègrement la pièce, s'abattant sans douceur sur le visage de Mustang. La scène se figea, comme bloquée sur le mode « pause », tandis que les feuilles glissaient lentement sur le bureau. Mustang se tenait parfaitement immobile, choqué par cette attaque, les deux Elric stupéfaits, le plus jeune retenant encore le plus vieux, les yeux exorbités. La porte dans leur dos pivota un peu plus pour laisser entrer le nouveau venu.

_ Je crois qu'il a raison en disant que tu vieillis, fit une voix un peu moqueuse et indéniablement féminine, qui les ramena tous à la réalité. Il y a quelques années, tu aurais évité ça même en dormant.

Ed tourna si rapidement la tête qu'il se fit mal au cou et ses yeux s'agrandirent deux fois plus. S'échappant de l'étreinte de son cadet, il pointa brusquement la jeune fille qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci parut aussi surprise que lui.

_ La fille de l'autre soir!

_ Le petit blond!

Une veine palpita follement à la tempe du nain en question.

_ QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NAIN ESPECE DE PETA…!

_Grand frère!

Alphonse eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le Fullmetal avant que celui-ci ne se jette, toutes griffes dehors, sur la grande brune étonnée qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste.

_ Excusez-le! Supplia le plus jeune à l'adresse de la nouvelle venue qui sursauta un peu.

Fallait avouer que ce faire aborder le plus gentiment du monde par une armure de plus de cent kilos, ça avait de quoi être déroutant. Sans le vouloir, elle recula d'un pas, plus pour mettre une distance de sécurité nécessaire entre la furie blonde et elle, que parce que le tas de ferrailles parlant était réellement effrayant. À dire vrai, cela la gênait peu, elle avait déjà été prévenue de ce léger inconvénient que pouvait représenter l'enveloppe extérieure du cadet Elric. Plissant ses yeux d'un joli bleu ardoise, elle fixa l'Alchimiste qui tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère, les yeux fous et la bave aux lèvres. Ouvrant la bouche dans l'optique de poser une question, la jeune fille se fit couper dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit encore une fois pour faire place cette fois-ci à un jeune militaire roux et maigre, le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs.

Un peu nerveux, il se mit au garde à vous, ses talons claquant sèchement dans l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener tout le monde à l'instant présent. Immédiatement, le nouveau venu fut la cible de tous les regards et il s'empourpra.

_ Major Lewin! Annonça-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, le regard levé vers la seule femme de la pièce, tentant de faire abstraction de son malaise évident devant la situation. Le Général Gruman vous fait savoir que votre examen annuel aura lieu dans la cour extérieure Est à 10h31, avec l'accord du Président.

La jeune femme eut un clair mouvement de recul et de stupeur, soudain désorientée, avant de tourner la tête vers le Colonel qui avait viré au pâlichon et trouvait un intérêt soudain dans la contemplation de ses papiers éparpillés. Elle lui lança un drôle de regard, mi- exaspéré, mi en colère, avant de remercier le rouquin d'un signe de tête un peu agacé.

_ Très bien. Sa voix était sèche, énervée, et le jeune homme face à elle déglutit. J'y serais. Vous pouvez disposer.

Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds, interloqué. Effectivement, le garde de Major, qu'il possédait lui aussi, conférait à cette fille le droit de commander certains militaires de classe inférieure, mais jamais il ne se serait permit de le faire en présence du Colonel. Le plus haut gradé de la pièce restait tout de même le brun et tout Major qu'elle soit, la brune restait sa subordonnée. Un minimum de réserve et de respect s'imposait dans ce genre de situation.

Mustang cependant ne dit rien, se contentant de trier fébrilement sa paperasse, comme si cette activité était soudain la plus importante qui soit. Le militaire roux les salua poliment et s'enfuit presque de la pièce qui commençait doucement mais nettement à s'emplir d'une tension mauvaise.

Alphonse avait relâché son frère, celui-ci maintenant calmé et clairement intrigué par ce changement d'atmosphère et la présence de la brune de la veille, qui l'avait si mal accueillit. La jeune femme était grande et sèche, enveloppée dans un manteau à longue capuche d'une couleur oscillant entre le brun et le noir, elle avait tout au plus, une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient d'une longueur faramineuse, retenus par un lien de cuir en une queue de cheval haute, ses mèches brunes aux reflets châtain tombant jusqu'au bas des reins. Deux larges mèches d'un blanc mousseux sans doute dû à une décoloration artificielle, encadraient son visage fin et creusé par la fatigue, tranchant assez vivement avec le mat léger de sa peau.

Droite et raide, elle scrutait le Colonel d'une manière un peu froide.

_ L'examen annuel, hein? Persifla-t-elle à voix basse, un rictus douteux sur le visage. Dites-moi, _Colonel, _vous n'auriez pas oublié de me préciser quelque chose dans le rapport d'hier soir?

Le vouvoiement qu'elle venait d'employer était nettement effrayant. Edward eut un brusque déclic, faisant enfin le lien entre cette fille et le dossier qu'il lui avait remis. Sans doute le même que le sien.

Bon sang, alors ce serait elle qui…

Mustang se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, n'osant croiser son regard flamboyant.

_ Oh, euh…Tu crois?

L'adolescente poussa un étrange feulement de colère et Ed vit clairement son supérieur se ratatiner sur lui-même, penaud et cherchant visiblement une excuse potable à lui servir. Le blond eut la vision très nette du Lieutenant Hawkeye en train de le menacer de ses guns et si la situation était affreusement comique, il se retint de rire. Mine de rien, il émanait de cette jeune femme une aura de colère assez impressionnante et il n'avait aucunement envie de se retrouver mêlé à cette affaire, simplement parce qu'il avait une trop grande gueule.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire moi? Je ne sais même pas quoi proposer pour cet examen!

Edward fronça les sourcils, étonné de sa familiarité. Avant de se rappeler que lui-même traitait bien son supérieur de bâtard à longueur de journée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchant dans un sens, disons que c'était une petite habitude, un surnom…affectueux. Il ne se serait pas permis de le tutoyer. En plus, cet abruti aurait été capable de lui coller un blâme pour manque de respect envers un supérieur.

Mais une fois de plus, Mustang ne releva pas le manque de politesse et trouva le courage de se redresser un peu, reprenant assurance.

_ Eh bien voilà un formidable exercice d'improvisation, Gust. Lança-t-il, osant ajouter une pointe de sarcasme qui ne passa pas inaperçue et lui valut un regard chargé de noirceur.

La fille souffla un grand coup pour se calmer, se pinçant l'arête du nez et retenant visiblement une remarque bien sentie qui devait lui brûler les lèvres. Elle garda cependant le silence et laissa tomber sa sacoche sur le sol, les poings serrés. Edward leva les yeux vers son frère pour lui lancer un regard entendu. Ainsi il avait vu juste, Gust, c'était elle.

Elle.

Bon sang, il allait devoir bosser avec une femme.

Loin d'avoir des préjugés sexistes, Edward n'avait comme expérience concernant la gente féminine, qu'une clé de douze s'abattant sur son crâne et des hurlements déchirants à lui en crever les tympans. Alors en de telles circonstances, il lui était difficile d'avoir un jugement, autre que négatif, à propos de l'Alchimiste.

Cette dernière croisa les bras, levant les yeux au ciel. Sa colère était toujours là mais désormais teintée d'agacement.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire surtout. Dois-je rappeler que je ne suis revenue qu'hier matin à East City ? La prochaine fois, aies au moins la décence de me prévenir avant !

_ J'y songerais.

_ Il s'agit de ma licence, qu'aurais-tu dit si je t'avais fait un coup pareil ? S'énerva la plus jeune, incrédule devant son sans-gêne irréprochable. Il se cala dans son fauteuil et fit mine de regarder sa montre.

_ Il est 10h28. Si tu veux arriver à l'heure…

La brune resta interdite, les yeux grands ouverts, puis elle tourna vivement les talons, son manteau suivant le mouvement dans une ample envolée de tissu et elle quitta la pièce à grands pas, une aura de colère dans son sillage.

Le silence retomba doucement sur le bureau et les Elric ne virent pas le discret soupir de soulagement que poussa le Colonel. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très clean sur ce coup-là mais il devait avouer que cette histoire d'examen lui était complétement sortie de la tête. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment et il savait Gust capable de rattraper le coup sans problème. Ed se tourna vers Mustang et ouvrit la bouche. Le militaire le coupa d'un geste tout en se levant.

_ Plus tard les questions Fullmetal. Pour l'instant je vous invite à venir voir cet examen.

Il passa près d'eux pour ouvrir la marche, interpellant ses collègues, attirant l'attention de son Lieutenant, sentinelle mortellement efficace. Elle se redressa, ses yeux marron brillant d'un éclat dur.

_ Puis-je savoir où vous comptez aller _Colonel _?

La façon dont elle prononçait le grade de son supérieur laissait clairement entendre que, quelle que soit la réponse qu'il lui fournirait, elle ne serait pas reçue de manière favorable. Pas du tout. Le grand brun eut un air agacé qui s'effondra bien vite sous le regard froid de la jeune femme. Il se racla la gorge, tentant d'ignorer le Fullmetal qui se marrait doucement dans son dos, amusé de le voir si _impuissant_ face à son Lieutenant.

_ Le Major Lewin passe son examen annuel dans la cour Est, marmonna-t-il, mécontent comme un jeune enfant, détournant puérilement le regard.

_ Je le sais, elle est passée relativement énervée il y a à peine quelques minutes. Et en quoi cela vous autoriserait-il à sortir de votre bureau et délaisser vos rapports ?

Un bref silence surplomba le bureau, chacun se lançant des regards équivoques, se retenant bien d'ajouter son grain de sel. Aucun des militaires présents, les frères Elric compris, ne souhaitaient s'attirer les foudres du sniper. Ils avaient encore de belles années devant eux et comptaient bien en profiter. Hawkeye fixait le Colonel qui sentait un frisson désagréable lui monter le long du dos, puis elle détourna la tête, dissimulant à tous son sourire en coin amusé.

_ Vous serez dans l'obligation de rester ce soir pour travailler Colonel. Sans quoi je vais devoir sévir.

Les Elric sursautèrent presque, stupéfaits du brusque revirement du Lieutenant, d'ordinaire ferme dans toutes ses décisions, qui semblait presque attendrie soudain, comme si elle autorisait son fils à aller jouer avec ses copains. D'ailleurs se fut l'image que donnèrent la totalité des militaires en se levant brusquement, tout sourire, criant presque de joie. En deux temps, trois mouvements, tous étaient sortis du bureau d'un pas vif, laissant la sérieuse blonde seule au milieu de la pièce. Elle laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres et eut un léger soupir blasée.

_ Mon dieu, ma pauvre Helena, si tu savais l'état dans lequel tu les mets. De vrais enfants.

₪.₪.₪

Bruyants.

Les militaires étaient bruyants et désordonnés, bien loin de leur calme habituel et de leur rigidité professionnelle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une masse informe d'un bleu éclatant, hurlant et trépignant sur place derrière les barrières qu'on avait dressé autour de la cour Est.

Edward avait rarement vu les soldats d'Amestris dans un tel état d'effervescence, se comportant comme une bande de collégiens qui attendent que deux de leurs camardes en viennent aux mains. Ce qui était le cas au final et c'était profondément désolant, du point de vue d'Edward, de les voir s'exciter de la sorte. Ils devaient réellement se faire chier pour arriver à en apprécier que des « honnêtes » gens se tapent dessus pour le plaisir de la foule. Et garder une licence d'Etat, accessoirement.

Jouant un peu des coudes, le Fullmetal se fraya tant bien que mal un passage à la suite du Colonel dans cette marée humaine chaude et moite. Il détestait ça, être pressé de toutes parts sans aucune possibilité de se soustraire à cette masse grouillante et frémissante. S'en était répugnant quelque part, affreusement dérangeant.

Les Elrics, précédés de la bande à Mustang et du Colonel, parvinrent enfin à destination, se calant dans un coin un peu à l'écart et plus calme, légèrement en hauteur de manière à voir le terrain dans son ensemble. Une estrade avait été montée à l'autre bout de leur position afin d'accueillir les jurés qui seraient les yeux du Président. Ayant eu vent de l'affaire pour le moins urgente sur laquelle le fameux Fullmetal allait être envoyé en compagnie de Gust, il avait accordé à celle-ci le droit de procéder à son examen à East City pour éviter une quelconque perte de temps, plutôt que de l'obliger à revenir à Centrale. La cour Est ne faisait pas partie des plus grande du QG, néanmoins, elle était l'une des plus dégradée et ne risquait donc plus grand-chose de ce point de vue-là. Les aléas du terrain pouvaient également jouer en la faveur ou défaveur des combattants, ce qui consistait un avantage et rendait le combat un peu plus incertain.

De cette incertitude quant à l'issue finale, les militaires en tiraient parti et partout où il laissait trainer ses oreilles, Edward saisissait des prises de paris et autres pronostiques sur le futur vainqueur. Haussant les épaules, le jeune blond porta son attention sur le centre du terrain où évoluait un militaire jeune et dynamique, se pavanant comme un coq sur la terre battue. Le soldat présenta tour à tour les concurrents, désignant d'un geste de la main l'homme sur sa gauche qu'il présenta comme étant Rodney Kingston, surnommé « Muddy ». L'Alchimiste était battit comme une armoire à glace, un visage buriné par le temps et les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il portait un uniforme usé et ses bottes étaient couvertes de traces de terre. Son air renfrogné faisait peur à voir et sa barbe de plusieurs jours n'arrangeait pas le portrait, déjà peu flatteur. Il y eut une série de sifflements d'encouragements, accompagnés d'exclamations diverses comme: « tu vas l'avoir la gamine! » ou « pas de quartier, elle a rien à faire ici. »

Edward nota que le fait que Gust soit une femme n'était pas bien perçu. En y repensant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un_e _Alchimiste d'Etat, cette élite étant très fermée. Au sein de l'armée toute entière, les femmes ne possédaient pas de postes très importants, à quelques exceptions près, on préférait les cantonner dans des rôles de secrétaires ou autres assistantes. Encore une raison pour laquelle Ed n'aimait décidément pas cette institution et souhaitait en silence, tout en se maudissant pour avoir de telles pensées, que Roy Mustang parvienne à changer ça une fois arrivé au sommet de la pyramide. Sans être un féministe extrémiste, Edward partait du principe simple que les femmes devaient avoir les mêmes droits que les hommes.

À l'instar de Muddy, Gust- _Helena_, nota Ed dans un coin de sa tête, ne retenant que son prénom- eut le droit à sa part d'encouragements. La plupart venant des militaires de sexe féminin qui brandissait des pancartes en hurlant des « les femmes vaincront! ». Les hommes de la bande à Mustang se joignirent aux cris, levant les poings et encourageant la jeune femme qui restait droite et silencieuse. Ed leva les yeux vers son supérieur, surprenant un sourire doux et confiant sur les traits. Cet homme était capable de sourire autrement qu'avec ironie ? C'était proprement incroyable.

_ A vos marques!

L'attention entière des militaires se focalisa brusquement sur les deux Alchimistes au centre de la cour. Le présentateur commençait doucement à reculer vers l'estrade des hauts gradés qui s'avançaient un peu sur leurs sièges, avides.

_ Prêts?

Les deux combattants se firent face, neutres et calmes, bien loin de l'agitation quasi hystérique qui émanait de la foule. L'autre monta sur l'estrade, hurlant dans son micro le coup d'envoi.

_ Partez!

Le reste se perdit au milieu d'un bruit assourdissant d'explosion alors que le sol au centre de la cour se fendait en deux laissant la place à un monstrueux geyser boueux haut d'une dizaine de mètres. Edward ouvrit grands les yeux, n'en perdant pas une miette. De là où il se tenait, il ne pouvait pas voir de quelle sorte de cercle Muddy se servait mais il était certain qu'il procédait à un alliage intéressant d'Alchimie élémentaire. Un flash gris aveuglant éclaira un bref instant la scène et un sifflement menaçant monta soudain du terrain alors que le sol se déchirait, des débris de terre et des pavasses volant dans les airs sous l'action d'un vent extrêmement violent.

Une autre explosion, plus forte que la première, vint leur vriller les oreilles alors que le geyser venait se faire percuter par un souffle d'une rare puissance. De la boue vola en tous sens, un nuage de poussière se forma, mélange de gravillons et de débris, qui se heurta sur la colonne brunâtre. Comme si on en avait brusquement coupé l'arrivée, cette dernière se brisa en son milieu. Rodney ne perdit pas de temps, sans doute même avait-il prévu le coup, car il plaqua ses mains crasseuses sur le sol et un éclair alchimique claqua dans l'air. S'échappant du reste de la colonne, un tube de boue tourbillonnant traversa le terrain en une parfaite ligne verticale, droit sur Gust, qui planta solidement ses pieds dans le sol, les bras tendus en avant comme pour se protéger. Avec un geste ample, qui rappela à un Ed médusé le mouvement effectué pour ouvrir des rideaux, Helena repoussa l'attaque, l'eau mêlée de terre s'écrasant sur ce qui semblait être un écran invisible, s'éclatant sur les côtés en un arc de cercle parfait. Un « oooh » d'extase retentit dans les tribunes, poussé par une horde de militaires en mal de sensations fortes. Sous la pression exercée par cette attaque boueuse, Helena recula d'un pas. Immédiatement, une vague d'éclairs parcourut le sol et plusieurs nouveaux geysers, plus petits que le premier, vinrent s'ouvrir dans son dos avant de retomber sur elle comme une énorme pluie brune et épaisse.

Bien malgré lui, Ed sentit un frisson d'appréhension remonter le long de son échine. Vue la force que Muddy inculquait à ses attaques, Helena risquait fort de finir comme une crêpe si elle se la prenait ainsi de face.

Il se secoua un peu, comme se sortant d'un rêve. Allons bon, voilà qu'il s'en faisait pour une fille qui l'avait traité de la pire des manières? Si Muddy l'envoyait à l'hosto, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal: si elle était suffisamment amochée pour ne plus pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, Mustang annulerait peut être cette foutue mission, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de poursuivre la sienne sur la Pierre.

L'eau brune explosa en une improbable forme de cloche tout autour de la jeune femme qui venait de lever ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste de défense. Edward dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir la scène, qui souleva un nuage de poussière ocre et épais. Les particules retombèrent lentement, soudain fendues par un jet de boue prenant la forme d'un pic acéré.

_ La vache ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ed, estomaqué par la rapidité d'attaque de Muddy. Le Colonel lui jeta un coup d'œil, délaissant le combat pour lui fournir quelques explications.

_ Muddy a un avantage considérable en ce qui concerne le terrain et travailler sur une matière solide est bien plus aisé, bien que la plupart de ses attaques nécessitent la présence d'eau à proximité. Il a de la chance sur ce point-ci, une nappe phréatique se situe tout juste sous le bâtiment et avec la pluie de ces derniers jours, le sol est suffisamment détrempé. Sa corpulence et son côté un peu gauche laissent bien souvent à penser qu'il est lent dans ses mouvements et ses transmutations mais il n'en est rien. C'est un excellent Alchimiste.

_ J'vois ça. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui fait cette mission avec nous ? Ou tout seul tiens ! Après tout, il est parfaitement compétent, vous venez de le dire, alors autant lui confier l'affaire, il fera un excellent travail !

Le Flame eut un rire moqueur, un sourire carnassier ornant ses lèvres.

_ Parce que malgré tout, Gust reste bien plus douée que lui.

Et comme pout confirmer ses dires, le jet boueux se fracassa soudain sur un mur invisible qui le dévia brutalement de sa course. Il frappa violement le sol, creusant une profonde ornière dans la terre. Surgissant comme un diable de sa boite, Gust émergea brusquement du nuage de poussière, la main tendue en arrière. Telle une joueuse de bowling professionnelle, elle ancra fermement ses pieds dans le sol et balança son bras vers l'avant. Suivant son mouvement gracieux et puissant, un souffle de vent traversa le terrain en une immense ligne droite, arrachant des morceaux de terre et de pierre. Quelques débris volèrent au milieu de la foule de militaires qui se dispersèrent en poussant des hurlements paniqués.

Edward toussa un peu à cause de la poussière, se protégeant le visage de son bras tant la puissance que dégageait l'attaque d'Helena était phénoménale. Sur un champ de bataille, nul doute qu'elle aurait fait des ravages. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, guère rassuré.

Muddy réagit immédiatement, à peine surprit et un mur brun vint se dresser devant lui. Le coin supérieur droit explosa sous l'action de l'air comprimé qu'elle lui avait envoyé et il répliqua, une série de langues boueuses surgissant du sol dans sa direction. Helena, recula d'un pas, ramenant son bras devant elle pour parer l'attaque mais un peu trop tardivement. Un filet de boue serpentant vivement dans sa direction, la frappa sèchement sur le côté, l'envoyant bouler à quelques mètres de là, la foule poussant un « oooohhh » de stupéfaction et de ravissement. Des applaudissements éclatèrent un peu partout pour saluer la performance de Muddy et Ed crut que l'examen prenait fin, Gust ayant visiblement perdu ce match. Cependant, après une telle prestation, il était clair que sa licence allait être renouvelée. Il aurait fallût être fou pour se séparer d'une telle Alchimiste. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait été capable de résister à Rodney Kingston aussi longtemps.

Il se secoua, comme sortant d'un rêve et carra inconsciemment les épaules. Evidement qu'il aurait réussi il était le Fullmetal tout de même !

Loin d'avoir le même avis que lui quant à la fin de ce combat qui ressemblait vaguement à un règlement de comptes, Muddy n'attendit pas que son adversaire se relève pour l'attaquer de nouveau, tentant de l'écraser sous un énorme poing pâteux. La jeune femme l'évita tant bien que mal, roulant sur le côté et le poing de boue se fracassa sur le sol non loin de ses pieds. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se remettre debout ou de réfléchir davantage que déjà l'homme réitérait son attaque, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Edward fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard à son frère qui, bien que ne pouvant afficher aucune émotion sur son masque de fer, semblait clairement choqué. Il était clair qu'Helena avait perdu ce combat, Muddy n'avais pas besoin de s'acharner ainsi.

_ Pourquoi ne cessent-ils pas cet examen ? Demanda le plus jeune, outré. Le Major Lewin ne va pas tenir longtemps il est inutile de poursuivre cette mascarade.

Mustang le prit le menton dans la main, songeur, observant pensivement les Alchimistes, l'un enchainant coup sur coup sans se lasser, l'autre les esquivant tant bien que mal. D'énormes ornières creusaient le terrain de toutes parts, le faisant ressembler à un champ de mines dont l'Alchimiste à la mine maussade tirait habilement parti. Le Colonel se tapota distraitement les dents.

_ Les desseins du haut commandement sont impénétrables, se moqua-t-il, sarcastique. Et Gust est une jeune femme bourrée de ressources. Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

_ En attendant, ironisa Ed avec un sourire mesquin. Elle semble être en difficulté votre Alchimiste. Vous avez pensé à un replaçant pour cette affaire Colonel ?

_ Pressé de partir Fullmetal ? Laisse-lui au moins le temps de nous montrer toute l'étendue de son talent.

Au même instant, Helena passa devant eux en un vol plané peu élégant, les surprenant par la trajectoire qu'elle effectua bien malgré elle. Edward se tourna vers son supérieur dont le visage était tordu par une drôle de grimace.

_ Vous disiez ? Se moqua-t-il en voyant la tête déconfite qu'arborait l'adulte. Qu'Helena se fasse battre à plate couture ne faisait visiblement pas partie de son plan et il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité d'un remplaçant. Si elle perdait, il devrait reculer la mission ou bien partir lui-même avec le Fullmetal.

Et ça, c'était définitivement au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout si c'était pour supporter ses crises de colère incessantes et ses remarques désagréables. Oui parce qu'après tout, Ed le valait largement à ce niveau-là. Il serra les dents, se retenant de hurler avec les soldats dans son dos pour encourager la jeune fille et se contenta de lui adresser une supplique muette. Vu le coup qu'il lui avait joué –malgré lui bien entendu ! –pour l'examen annuel, il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit particulièrement réceptive à sa demande.

Dans son dos, plusieurs militaires avaient entamé une série de pronostiques idiots, parlant tous en même temps d'une voix terriblement forte, pariant à qui mieux mieux sur le futur vainqueur Muddy, cela allait sans dire. Roy soupira, ça lui apprendrait à oublier des évènements aussi importants. Dieu seul savait qu'il allait en entendre parler encore longtemps. Lewin était _extrêmement_ rancunière.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude, le visage couvert de terre et les cheveux emmêlés. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire dans l'état où elle se trouvait, mis à part déclarer forfait. Elle semblait épuisée, son bras gauche formant un angle étrange avec son épaule, comme si elle se l'était déboité. Muddy, sûr de lui, arborait un sourire satisfait qui n'arrangeait rien à sa face cauchemardesque et plusieurs soupirs désabusés et déçus résonnèrent dans les rangs des militaires, principalement chez les femmes.

Près du groupe de la bande à Mustang, un attroupement c'était formé, composé essentiellement de jeunes recrues qui discutaient avec animation du combat en cours, pariant sur le vainqueur leur paye du mois.

_ Et vous Sous-Lieutenant Havoc ! Lança subitement un des hommes en se tournant vers lui, ses yeux verts luisants d'excitation. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Le fumeur pivota vers le jeune qui venait de l'interpeler, un rouquin au teint maladif, le visage constellé de taches de sons et le toisa de haut en bas. Pensif, il mâchonna sa cigarette avant de répondre, ses amis se penchant un peu dans sa direction pour mieux écouter. Seuls Mustang et les Elric restèrent de marbre, les yeux fixés sur le terrain, concentrés sur les mouvements saccadés de l'Alchimiste du Vent qui peinait à garder le rythme.

_ Moi j'parie sur la p'tite, lança le grand blond, les autres approuvant vivement en hochant la tête. Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air.

Le jeune éclata de rire, narquois.

_ Soyez raisonnable Sous-Lieutenant Havoc ! Elle est en train de se faire charcuter votre copine ! Contre Muddy, elle n'a aucune chance !

_ C'est vous qu'avez pas les yeux en fasse des trous les mioches. Observez donc et prenez-en de la graine ! Le Major Lewin est bien plus compétente que vous tous réunis !

Le rouquin le considéra un instant, septique, puis haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas poursuivre la conversation plus loin. Il se fichait éperdument des arguments du Sous-Lieutenant, lequel mâchonna pensivement le bout de sa cigarette.

_ Et toi, Ed ? Interrogea-t-il, toujours concentré sur le centre de la cour qui ressemblait désormais à un champ ravagé par les mines. Tu en penses quoi ?

Le blond haussa vaguement les épaules à son tour.

_ Pas grand-chose, c'est dur de se faire une opinion sur un seul combat. Mais pour le moment je dirais que le major Kingston a clairement l'avantage. Il mène totalement Gust par le bout du nez, c'est évident.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Bien sûr. Regardez-la, elle est à bout. C'est Muddy qui va gagner. Cela dit, la maitrise du major Lewin est assez impressionnante, je dois l'avouer.

Dans son dos, Alphonse hocha doucement la tête, signifiant qu'il partageait l'avis de son frère. Les attaques d'Helena étaient puissantes et précises, cependant, Kingston possédait une sérieuse longueur d'avance par rapport au terrain sur lequel ils évoluaient. D'un point de vue endurance également, il semblait nettement supérieur.

Le plus jeune ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir l'intérêt de faire durer ce combat et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme qui se faisait proprement charcuter au milieu de la cour, sautant autour de l'Alchimiste de la Terre sans parvenir à le surprendre, glissant sur le sol, traçant de profonds sillons à chacun de ses déplacements. Elle risquait de se blesser sérieusement si cet examen ne prenait pas rapidement fin. Mais cela ne paraissait pas traverser l'esprit des hauts gradés d'East City, qui fixaient la scène, imperturbables, certains notant à la va-vite sur leurs carnets.

Le Colonel revint vers eux –partit séduire une jolie minette qui encourageait son Alchimiste un peu plus loin- au moment où Helena se relevait tant bien que mal pour parer une nouvelle attaque de Muddy. Le grand brun étudia rapidement la scène, ignorant le regard narquois que lui adressait Ed, persuadé que, sur ce coup-là, il se retrouverait seul à partir en mission, voire carrément pas du tout. Le Flame Alchimist eut un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de malveillant, voire totalement sadique, ce qui alerta le plus jeune, pas vraiment rassuré de voir un tel air se peindre sur le visage de son supérieur.

_ Je crois que Muddy c'est fait avoir, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde. Près de lui, ses hommes eurent un sourire entendu et Havoc croisa les bras, satisfait.

_ Je savais bien que j'aurais dû parier sur la gamine tout à l'heure.

_ Comment as-tu pu, ne serait-ce que songer à ce qu'elle perde ? S'insurgea Fuery en fronçant comiquement les sourcils, recevant le soutient de Falman et Breda.

Le grand fumeur leva les mains en signe de paix.

_ J'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas confiance en elle ! Et puis de toute façon, Hawkeye m'aurait sans doute foutu une trempe si elle avait su que je pariais sur la petite.

_ Vous semblez avoir foi en ses capacités, fit remarquer Alphonse d'une voix douce. Fuery se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire candide sur le visage dans une parfaite représentation de la joie et de l'innocence même.

_ Bien sûr ! Helena est la plus forte ! S'exclama-t-il comme une évidence.

_ Et vous allez manquer la fin, bavards, coupa Falman, les faisant tous se retourner vers les deux Alchimistes.

Ils se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme un peu voutée, la respiration un brin sifflante, toisant Muddy avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, à mi-chemin entre la fatigue et la satisfaction. Curieusement, le temps semblait s'être figé, chacun retenant sa respiration comme si le prochain coup allait être le dernier. Edward demeurait toujours aussi septique, ne comprenant pas l'acharnement de ses collègues qui étaient persuadés que Gust pouvait _encore_ gagner, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible.

Brisant la bulle d'attente, Rodney Kingston frappa dans ses mains avant de les plaquer au sol, une violente lumière éblouissant l'assemblée. D'énormes pics de boue séchée surgirent du sol, assombrissant le terrain par leur hauteur, fonçant droit sur Helena qui tendit sa main gauche en avant, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il était inconcevable qu'elle puisse arrêter, voire seulement ralentir l'attaque, dans son état ! On aurait dit que son épaule était sortie de sa place habituelle, tordant le tissu de sa manche d'une horrible manière.

Les langues de boue s'écrasèrent avec tant de force sur la barrière invisible, qu'elles explosèrent en tous sens, provoquant une marée de poussières et de débris ahurissante. Le nuage ocre eut à peine le temps de retomber qu'une déferlante de vent le déchira sur toute sa longueur en direction de Muddy qui recula d'un pas, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de stupeur lorsqu'il aperçut Helena qui courait dans sa direction, son grand manteau formant une bannière brune dans son dos. Sans que personne ne comprenne _pourquoi_, la jeune Alchimiste sauta pour prendre de l'élan et retomba, jambe tendue, glissant sur une appréciable longueur sur le sol dévasté, son talon creusant une magnifique ornière parfaitement droite et totalement inutile.

Inutile ?

Edward comprit instantanément lorsque la ligne qu'elle venait de tracer rejoignit un arc de cercle précédemment inscrit dans la terre, auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Ses yeux ahuris captèrent en un éclair le mélange de courbes et de segments qui s'entrecroisaient tout autour de l'Alchimiste de la Terre, passablement stupéfait. Alors tous ces déplacements et ces esquives…

_ Un cercle de transmutation !

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que lui, Helena activa sa transmutation dans un violent éclat gris et blanc. La terre parut trembler cependant qu'un grondement effrayant s'élevait lentement dans les airs, paralysant les spectateurs médusés. De l'autre côté du terrain, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, une main plaquée sur le sol, Gust fixait son adversaire avec une lueur carnassière dans les yeux. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, encore moins celui de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Dans un craquement inhumain, le sol s'ouvrit en deux, le ciel se tordit comme doué d'une vie propre et en une seconde, une mini tornade ravageait les lieux. La foule poussa un hurlement, plusieurs groupes de militaires s'enfuirent en courant et le premier reflex des hauts gradés fut de se mettre à l'abri en descendant précipitamment de leur estrade. Sous la puissance du vent, Ed se sentit partir en arrière, se prenant l'armure de son frère qui crissait méchamment, les plaques de tôle vibrant de manière discordante. Il songea un instant à Muddy, prit au milieu de la tourmente, sans échappatoire.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la colonne d'air en furie se calma d'un coup, comme si on avait coupé la soufflerie, la lumière de la transmutation s'évanouissant doucement, laissant la place à leurs yeux incrédules qui contemplèrent sans vraiment y croire, le massacre.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? L'agencement des éléments nécessaire à la transmutation d'une tornade était affreusement compliqué, lui-même qui pouvait se vanter d'être un des meilleurs Alchimistes de son temps, n'était pas certain de pouvoir parvenir à un tel résultat. Helena était pourtant bourrée de faiblesses, Kingston l'avait menée en bateau depuis le début de leur combat et elle avait retourné la scène en un claquement de main. Elle était la seule encore debout au milieu du terrain alors qu'elle était partie perdante et désavantagée. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle n'était qu'une petite Alchimiste sans envergure, il se rendait finalement compte de son erreur.

Gust était douée. Très douée.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Colonel se recoiffer près de lui alors qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à refermer la bouche, encore sous le choc. Hagard, il pivota vers son supérieur dont le sourire moqueur aurait dû le mettre hors de lui s'il avait été en état de le comprendre.

_ Mais… Mais Bon Dieu c'est qui cette fille ?

Le sourire de Mustang s'élargit et se tinta de fierté et d'amusement. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme qui appréciait d'un signe de tête, les vociférations de joie et les félicitations que lui adressaient les militaires survoltés. Il était clair que cette année encore, sa licence serait renouvelée. Elle ne cessait de l'étonner, chaque examen étant l'occasion de lui montrer toute l'étendue de ses talents et sa maitrise parfaite de son domaine alchimique. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'avoir dans son équipe.

_ Ca mon cher Fullmetal, c'est Helena Moera Lewin, ma fille adoptive.

* * *

...

Je vous avez dit que j'avais une nette tendance à incorporer des OC qui prennent de la place dans la vie quotidienne des persos principaux? Bah voila, maintenant vous êtes prévenu.^^

Je vous remercie de votre attention mesdames et messieurs, je vous attends au prochain chapitre et vous souhaite une agréable continuation. Et n'oubliez pas le guide, merci!

Si joint un dessin d'Helena: (pensez à rajouter le traditionnel http:/ et enlevez les parenthèses): naemir(.)deviantart(.)com/#/d3dlrd4

Si jamais le lien ne marche pas, allez sur mon profil, y a l'adresse de mon deviantART, vous trouverez facilement ensuite. ^^


	4. Chapitre III : La brune aux romans

Pin lin! La suite, tout de suite, histoire de fêter le début des vacances!^^

Merci beaucoup **Meldy** pour ta review, ça me fait rudement plaisir! Je suis navrée de te faire attendre autant entre chaque chapitre d'ailleurs...Ah! On admet qu'Ed est susceptible! Tu trouves vraiment que je suis méchante? ^^ Oh, avoue, je suis sûre que tu es pareille! Et puis, c'est affecteux ces petits surnoms. Je suis certaine qu'au fond de lui, Ed les adore. et honnettement, la plus féroce des crevettes, c'est loin d'être mon meilleur qualificatif!^^

Je suis bien contente que le combat entre les deux autres t'ait plu. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire je dois dire, je voulais qu'elle trace le cercle de transmutation sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Dans la première version, Edward le remarquait relativement rapidement. Et Helena terminait salement amochée.^^ Finalement, je suis restée plus sobre sur le nombre de ses blessures et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle trace son cercle en toute discrétion.

Et oui, sa fille adoptive!^^ C'était la surprise du jour! Du jour seulement, d'autres arriveront tout au long de cette fic. En Attendant, merci de tes encouragements!

Et bonne lectuer à vous tous!

* * *

Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un effroyable euphémisme. Il était plus que choqué, plus qu'outré que personne ne lui ait rien dit, plus que furieux de devoir allonger ses foulées pour maintenir le rythme du Colonel. Il était au-delà de tout ça, projeté dans un monde parallèle, la 4ème dimension, où les militaires étaient des gamins sans précédent, les Alchimistes d'Etat, de véritables machines à tuer et son supérieur le père adoptif d'une fille à peine plus vieille que lui.

Mon dieu…en fin de compte, la réalité était vraiment horrible.

_ Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule là !

Un peu plus loin devant lui, Roy Mustang jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, lui adressant un sourire narquois et moqueur, ce qui le fit virer lentement mais sûrement au rouge.

_ Ai-je l'air de plaisanter Fullmetal ?

_ Mais pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ? S'énerva le plus jeune tandis qu'ils cheminaient rapidement à travers les couloirs du QG.

Ils avaient laissé derrière eux leurs collègues et Helena, qu'ils avaient tout juste entr'aperçue alors qu'elle sortait du terrain sans un regard pour son adversaire, et regagnaient à grands pas le bureau du Colonel. Le brun haussa les épaules, désinvolte, un mince sourire de satisfaction étirant ses traits. Qu'il était agréable de faire tourner le plus jeune en bourrique.

_ Parce que tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé Fullmetal.

_ Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ! Excusez-moi mais vous n'êtes pas du genre à avoir des gamins !

Mustang réprima un sourire un peu grimaçant. Il était vrai qu'avec sa réputation de tombeur, peu de personnes le savaient capable d'une prouesse pareille. Comme quoi, les apparences étaient fichtrement trompeuses, car malgré l'image de l'éternel célibataire, libre et sans entraves, Roy Mustang aimait beaucoup les enfants. Enfin, quand ceux-ci faisaient leurs nuits, étaient propres et savaient manger tout seuls. Fallait trop lui en demander non plus.

Ils parvinrent au bureau du brun, Ed entrant à la suite de son supérieur en tirant une tête de trois pieds de long. Il n'en revenait pas, en restait proprement sur le cul. Comme le Colonel avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Une fille enfin, sa fille ! Et il lui aurait dit quand cet emplumé ? D'un autre côté, il pouvait concevoir que Mustang ait voulut dresser une barrière entre la famille et le travail, reléguant ainsi la jeune femme au simple rôle de subalterne lorsqu'elle se trouvait au QG, ou bien simplement ne pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Mais de là à ne pas lui dire une chose aussi importante ! C'était pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Et il aurait sans doute croisé Helena tôt ou tard, quel était l'intérêt de lui cacher son existence ?

Le jeune Alchimiste ne parvenait à saisir le pourquoi d'une telle colère. Mustang lui avait dissimulé la présence de sa fille dans le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat, soit. Il ne connaissait la jeune femme ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, pourquoi la nouvelle l'avait-elle ébranlé à ce point ? Sans doute parce qu'il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son supérieur, sans doute parce qu'il prenait doucement conscience du gouffre qui les séparaient tout deux. Mustang avait, malgré les dires du jeunot, une certaine importance dans la vie des Elric. Il était celui qui leur avait proposé cet échappatoire, cette occasion de se racheter tous les deux de leurs fautes. Ed devait bien l'avouer, il avait confié à Mustang de nombreuses choses qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Même sans rien lui dire de vive voix, Roy avait ce don particulier de lire dans les yeux d'autrui. Et le regard n'est-il pas le miroir de l'âme ?

Alors oui, le fait que Mustang lui ait caché le fait qu'il était père, même adoptif, c'était à la fois frustrant et désespérant. C'était comme pour lui prouver que Roy Mustang, malgré son air détaché et _presque_ avenant, était et resterait un homme mystérieux, qui ne laissait voir au monde extérieur, que ce qu'il voulait bien.

Un manipulateur aguerri.

D'un signe vague de la main, le plus vieux invita les deux Elric à s'assoir, lui-même gagnant son bureau et se calant dans son fauteuil comme il en avait l'habitude. Et attendit.

Ed lui renvoya un regard septique auquel l'adulte répondit par un sourire affable.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Fullmetal ? S'enquit-il avait une fausse inquiétude.

_ On fait quoi là au juste ? On attend votre fille c'est ça ? Bah si elle est aussi ponctuelle que vous on n'est pas rendu.

_ Sache que ce n'est pas ma _fille_ mais Gust, rétorqua Mustang d'un ton un peu plus ferme. Un alchimiste au même titre que toi. Voire même plus expérimentée.

_ C'est avec elle que nous allons devoir travailler ? demanda un peu stupidement Alphonse, plus pour couper la parole à son frère qui menaçait de dire une connerie plus grosse que lui. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_ Vous aurez tout le temps de lui demander, je doute que cette mission dure moins d'une semaine, voire deux. Ah Gust ! Tu sais te faire attendre ! lança Mustang en se redressant alors que la porte pivotait encore une fois pour laisser entrer la jeune femme d'une démarche un peu trainante.

Son visage était morose, elle arborait une expression figée guère rassurante et darda sur son père un regard mauvais. Elle s'était rapidement changée et ses affaires étaient propres, ses cheveux encore un peu humides mais débarrassés de la moindre particule de terre. Son visage avait pris des teintes blanchâtres et sa voix fut un tantinet sèche et froide.

_ Je crois que tu n'as rien à me dire quant à ma ponctualité vu tous les dossiers que tu accumules sur ton bureau. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça. Le Fullmetal a été briffé ?

_ Je ne suis pas invisible, balança Ed de mauvaise humeur.

Helena se tourna vers lui, une vague d'énervement balayant l'air autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas très encline à être aimable. Il était impressionnant de constater à quel point la fatigue semblait jouer sur ses nerfs.

_ Bien- sa voix avait des accents mielleux tout à fait horripilants- dans ce cas, as-tu été briffé, _Fullmetal _?

Le plus jeune vit rouge, se retint de hurler et répondit le plus calmement du monde que oui, il avait lu son dossier, oui, il était au courant de tout et il savait où ils se rendaient, oui, il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir la supporter durant tout le voyage.

_ Bien, approuva Gust, déjà un peu moins remontée que précédemment. Dans ce cas, si le Colonel n'a plus rien à ajouter, nous allons y aller. On a un train qui part dans 20 minutes. C'est le temps que vous avez pour faire vos valises.

_ Une seconde Gust, intervint enfin Roy, qui s'était fait étrangement petit. Helena se tourna vers lui, déjà prête à partir. Plus tôt ils seraient sortis d'ici, plus tôt ils auraient fini cette mission et elle pourrait rentrer faire dignement sa fête à son père.

_ Quoi ?

_ Un peu d'amabilité ne te ferait pas de mal. N'ai-je pas dit que je m'excusais ?

_ Non.

Le Colonel toussota un peu, penaud avant de reprendre, faisant abstraction du regard désormais vide de sa fille.

_ Les Elric doivent d'abord passer par Resembool.

_ Resembool ? S'étonna la jeune femme, septique. C'est à l'autre bout de notre destination ! On ne peut pas se permettre un détour pareil. Décida-t-elle catégoriquement.

_ Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorqua méchamment Ed, que ses grands airs commençaient doucement à échauffer. Pour qui se prenait-elle cette pimbêche ? Parce qu'elle était plus âgée que lui et plus « expérimentée », elle se permettait de jouer aux supérieurs tyranniques ? Et elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait rester là à lui obéir sagement ? Elle ne connaissait pas encore le Fullmetal Alchemist !

_ C'est pour l'automail de mon frère ! Intervint Al, inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'est pas équipé pour le froid et notre mécano se trouve à Resembool.

_ Oh…

Un air de compréhension passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se calma aussitôt. Elle considéra Ed, l'étudiant du regard comme si elle espérait voir le métal à travers ses vêtements, puis haussa les épaules. Un « clac » un peu sec retentit dans la pièce et son bras gauche parut curieusement se déboiter, s'affaissant brusquement. Roy leva les yeux au ciel. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait fait part de son opinion à propos de ça. Seulement, si Helena était sa fille, Gust était sa subordonnée.

_ Je crois qu'une petite révision s'impose pour toi aussi. Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec Muddy.

_ Vous portez aussi un automail Mlle Lewin ? demanda Alphonse en s'avançant un peu vers elle, intéressé. Il y avait chez la jeune femme quelque chose qui lui était familier sans qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi. Bah, cela lui reviendrait bien avec le temps.

_ Oui, au bras gauche.

Et c'était tout. Les porteurs des prothèses mécaniques s'étendaient rarement sur la nature de leur greffe. Une sorte de pudeur et de gêne, qui les empêchaient d'en parler librement. Le regard des autres également, y était pour beaucoup. Mieux valait cacher un automail que de le montrer au grand jour et devoir supporter les regards dégoulinant de pitié ou de dégout des personnes « valides ». Combien de fois Ed avait été fixé à la manière d'une bête curieuse, comme si le membre de métal était d'une quelconque confection malveillante. Son bras ne mordait pas, s'était plutôt d'Edward dont il fallait se méfier.

_ Bon et bien dans ce cas tout est réglé ! S'exclama Mustang avec un faux air joyeux, histoire de rompre l'atmosphère légèrement tendue. Un train pour Resembool part dans trois quart d'heure, vous n'avez qu'à prendre celui-ci. Et oh, Gust ! L'interpella-t-il une dernière fois alors que les Elric se levaient de leurs sièges et qu'Helena se dirigeait vers la porte, ramassant son sac au passage. Son bras gauche pendait un peu le long de son corps tel un poids mort. Elle se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Oui ?

_ Je veux des rapports réguliers, tu connais les lignes sécurisées. Pas plus de cinq jours de silence. Passé ce délai, j'envoie des hommes vous récupérer.

_ Très bien.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans plus un regard, laissant les garçons derrière elle. Un petit silence succéda au bruit de la porte qui se referme et Mustang se détendit légèrement, laissant même un soupir passer ses lèvres. Avant qu'un sourire légèrement carnassier ne vienne si dessiner.

_ Eh bien, bon courage Fullmetal, je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre avec Gust.

Ed étouffa un grognement limite rageur et se détourna d'un coup, faisant signe à son frère de le suivre. La grosse armure se leva précipitamment et s'inclina avant de sortir à la suite de son ainé.

Le bureau redevint brusquement calme, soudain vide de toute autre présence que celle du militaire qui sourit doucement, affectueux. Avant de ricaner d'un air machiavélique en se tournant vers sa fenêtre.

Gust et Fullmetal, ça allait donner.

₪.₪.₪

_Gare d'East City, quai n° 12_

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette grande cour…

_Grand frère!

_ Mais quoi ! S'énerva Edward en se tournant vers son frère, debout à côté de lui, leur valise à la main. Elle nous donne des ordres et après elle se casse ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès ! Ah bah ça pour ouvrir sa gueule et passer sa mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde, Madame est douée ! Mais arriver à l'heure, c'est bien comme son père !

_ Tu pourrais être un peu indulgent non ? Le rabroua le cadet avec un froncement de sourcil mental, à défaut de pouvoir le faire apparaître sur sa cuirasse.

Il détestait cette attitude de la part de son grand frère, si suffisante et agressive. Qu'avait donc fait Mlle Lewin pour qu'Ed la déteste ? Elle ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, voilà tout et il était normal qu'elle veuille assoir quelque peu son autorité sur le Fullmetal. Après tout, le Colonel l'avait officieusement nommée responsable de leur petite troupe. Une fois de plus, Alphonse leva son énorme tête et scruta la foule dense qui se formait sur les quais. Bien que les paroles de son frère soient dures, il avait cependant raison. Leur train pour Resembool partait dans dix minutes comme venait de le stipuler le chef de gare dans son espèce de cornet acoustique et Mlle Lewin n'était toujours pas en vue

Edward à ses côtés poussa un grognement monumental et shoota négligemment dans une canette vide qui trainait là, les mains enfoncées si profondément dans ses poches que son jeune frère s'étonnait que celles-ci ne soient pas encore trouées. Il y eut soudain un mouvement subtil dans le flot de voyageurs à l'autre bout du quai et Al repéra sans trop de mal la silhouette dégingandée qui s'avançait vers eux à grands pas, un sac de voyage en toile sur l'épaule droite.

_ Ed ! C'est bon elle est là !

Le blond leva les yeux de la canette martyrisée par ses soins et avisa lui aussi l'Alchimiste qui poussait un homme du coude pour pouvoir passer.

_ Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Bon sang mais elle est pire que son père ! On n'apprend pas la ponctualité chez les Mustang ou quoi ?

_Grand frère!

_ J'ai entendu Fullmetal, lança Helena en arrivant à leur hauteur, légèrement essoufflée. Je vous prie de m'excusez, une affaire de dernière minute à régler.

_ Mais il n'y a pas de mal, lui assura Alphonse en s'inclinant un peu. Il remarqua ses traits un peu pales et tirés. Votre épaule vous fait souffrir ? Je peux prendre votre sac si vous voulez.

_ C'est très aimable à toi Alphonse Elric, mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, sourit la jeune femme, agréablement surprise de sa gentillesse si spontanée. Tu me tutoyer tu sais.

_ Oh eh bien…

_ Vous venez ouais ! Gueula Ed depuis la porte du wagon dans lequel il s'était engouffré sitôt Gust arrivée. On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Al grouille toi !

L'armure aurait volontiers voulut se cacher dans un trou de souris tant le comportement sans gêne de son frère le mettait mal à l'aise. N'avait-il aucune politesse ? Helena lui passa devant et grimpa à son tour, s'agrippant de sa main valide à la barre de sécurité afin de monter dans le train. Edward avait déjà choisi leurs places, une table de quatre personnes entourée de deux banquettes face à face et s'était étalé de tout son long sur l'une d'elle avec un sans gêne irréprochable. Helena glissa son sac sous les sièges sans émettre le moindre commentaire et laissa Alphonse s'assoir en face de son frère, se plaçant elle-même à sa gauche, du côté de l'allée.

Et le silence tomba. Pesant et dérangeant, aucun des deux Alchimistes ne semblaient vouloir le rompre et Al ne tarda pas à se sentir affreusement mal à l'aise. Le contrôleur passa, jeta un regard en coin à la jeune fille qui n'en tint pas compte et le départ fut donné. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi, Edward fixant la jeune femme avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût, tripotant nerveusement sa montre.

Il devait l'avouer là, sur le champ, il n'aimait pas cette fille. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui déplaisait royalement et ce n'était pas le simple fait qu'elle soit arrivée en retard ou qu'elle soit la fille de Mustang, ou bien encore qu'elle ait été assignée à cette mission avec lui –bien que cela jouât fortement en sa défaveur, selon l'adolescent –il y avait autre chose et il ne parvenait à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il sentait chez elle comme une sorte de méfiance à leur égard, pas vraiment du mépris mais pas loin, on aurait dit qu'elle était constamment sur ses gardes et les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Sans doute avait-elle reçu des ordres, et cela l'irritait. Il n'était plus un enfant bon sang ! De par son attitude stoïque et raide, Gust semblait froide et hautaine mais dans ses yeux ardoise brillait une lueur d'amusement, presque de moquerie qui n'était pas sans rappeler Mustang.

Edward gronda intérieurement. Peut-être était-ce ça qui le gênait lorsqu'il regardait Lewin. L'impression d'avoir le Colonel en face de lui, qui le descendait encore et encore à cause de sa taille, qui le rabrouait sans cesse et se moquait de lui.

En creusant d'avantage, il se serait sans doute rendu compte que ce n'était pas après Helena Lewin qu'il en avait mais bien son père adoptif. D'abord parce qu'il lui collait une mission de merde et lui faisait perdre son temps, ensuite parce qu'il devait se trainer une Alchimiste dans les pattes, cette Alchimiste étant bien entendu sa fille adoptive dont il n'avait jusque-là jamais entendu parler et enfin parce qu'il ignorait trop de choses sur cette même Alchimiste et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui accorder sa confiance comme ça.

Edward restait intimement persuadé que le Colonel l'avait mise au courant de bon nombre de choses les concernant tous deux, Al et lui. Mais quand était-il de la réciproque ? Il ignorait ce qu'elle savait à leur propos et cela avait le don de l'angoisser. Mustang lui avait-il confié ce pourquoi il était devenu Alchimiste d'Etat ? Elle finirait bien par découvrir qu'il était capable de transmuter sans cercle, que dirait-elle à ce moment-là ? Que savait-elle de leur histoire ? Son bras, sa jambe et le corps d''Alphonse ?

Et eux qui se retrouvaient face à elle sans rien connaître de son parcours, encore moins son existence, qu'ils ignoraient jusque-là. Non, il ne pouvait lui faire confiance comme il ne pouvait supporter sa présence. Aux yeux du jeune Alchimiste d'Etat, elle représentait un danger potentiel, une menace pour le projet qu'il avait l'intention de mener à bien. Et même si le Colonel avait ses raisons et semblait avoir en elle une confiance inébranlable, ce n'était certainement pas son cas.

Il allait devoir être prudent, très prudent.

₪.₪.₪

Malgré l'ambiance plutôt lourde qui régnait entre les trois comparses, le trajet jusqu'au village natal des Elric se déroula dans le calme et sans incidents notables. La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Ed, s'ennuyant ferme, proposa à son frère une partie de poker. L'ainé avait décidé qu'il n'adresserait pas la parole à Gust tant que lui resterait cette sale impression au fond de l'estomac et ce fut la raison pourquoi il ne lui proposa pas de se joindre à eux. C'était bien entendu sans compter son très cher frère et sa gentillesse hors du commun qui le poussa à se tourner vers Lewin, qui lisant tranquillement depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Ed retint un grognement d'avertissement envers son cadet et roula en sa direction de gros yeux menaçants. Les parties de cartes entre eux étaient définitivement sacrées, hors de question qu'elle y participe.

_Vous voulez jouer avec nous Mlle Lewin ?

Malgré la demande de la jeune femme sur le quai de East City, Alphonse ne parvenait pas à la tutoyer comme le faisait son frère ainé. Simple question de respect. Contrairement à Edward, Alphonse n'avait aucun ressentiment ni aucune inquiétude à propos de l'Alchimiste du Vent. Elle était là pour le boulot, comme eux, et c'était tout. Il n'y avait que le Colonel qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner Ed et ce n'était parce qu'elle était sa fille adoptive qu'elle lui était semblable. Le cadet aurait aimé lui demander comment elle avait rencontré le Colonel mais n'avait pas osé. Trop personnel selon lui, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour se permettre ce genre de questions. Avec le temps peut-être ?

La jeune femme leva le nez de son bouquin, un peu désorientée. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, preuve qu'elle semblait fatiguée et elle mit un certain temps à concentrer son regard sur Alphonse qui attendait sa réponse. Elle analysa rapidement la situation, ses yeux ardoise se posant sur la table et le tas de cartes, avant qu'elle ne hausse un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, un certain intérêt dans la voix. Al parut décontenancé par la question et Ed se redressa, lui adressant un regard à la limite du méprisant et de l'incrédule.

_ Tu connais pas le poker ?

L'idée en elle-même lui paraissait ridicule. Même sans connaître les règles du jeu, tout le monde avait au moins une fois dans sa vie entendu parler du poker. C'était le genre de jeu incontournable, qui faisait partie de l'histoire du pays au même titre que l'Alchimie, au moins.

Helena secoua la tête, reposant son livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

_ Non. Déclara-t-elle avec une simplicité déconcertante. Roy n'est pas très jeux de sociétés.

_ J'me demande bien à quoi tu passes ton temps dans les transports, marmonna l'ainé en distribuant les cartes d'un geste habitué. La question de faire participer Helena ou non était réglée il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer les règles et n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec une débutante.

La jeune femme semblait posséder une ouïe ultra développée car un sourire ironique étira ses traits lorsqu'elle répondit au blond.

_ Jouer seul n'a aucun intérêt. Quant à la façon dont j'occupe mon temps, figures toi que je lis.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle leva son livre pour l'agiter devant lui. Agacé, Edward s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe lorsque ses yeux captèrent le titre de l'ouvrage. Il fronça les sourcils devant les caractères qui ne lui étaient pas familier.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il malgré sa promesse intérieure de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Sa curiosité était hélas, bien plus forte que ses résolutions mentales.

_ Un roman Xinnois.

Les deux Elric se tournèrent vers elle, Ed ouvrant des yeux ronds, estomaqué. Helena arqua un sourcil, étonnée de leurs réactions.

_ Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle un peu sèchement, sur défensive.

_ Tu lis le Xinnois ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Où est le problème ?

Edward referma la bouche sans rien ajouter. Soit elle était sincère et son air perplexe n'était pas feint, soit elle était aussi machiavélique que leur supérieur et lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était un abruti illettré. Oui, parce qu'on n'était pas tous capable de lire le Xinnois. Devant son manque de réponse, Helena haussa les épaules et les laissa à leur jeu, replongeant dans sa propre lecture avec une facilité déconcertante. Ed lui jeta un regard en coin et se reconcentra.

Il allait devoir faire gaffe, elle semblait plus douée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

* * *

Un chapitre plus cours que le précédent, je vous l'accorde. Mais le combat avec Gust et Muddy se devait d'être un peu plus détaillé (de mon point de vue du moins, j'aime bien visualiser les scènes).

Tant que j'y pense, Gust peut se traduir en anglais par "rafale" ou "coup de vent", ce qui colle bien avec l'alchimie que pratique Helena (logique en même temps). Pourquoi je n'ai pas mis Wind? Parce que c'était trop "simple" et que Gust est le restant d'une fic qui ne verra jamais le jour où je m'étais en scène Helena. Ou du moins, son fantôme. Ce qui nous donnait Ghost en anglais. Les sonorités sont assez similaires, et comme je suis une grande fana de toutes ces histoires de revenants, esprits, etc c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas prit wind.

Pour ce qui est de Muddy, cela signifie; "boueux".

Et l'insulte que veux lancer Edward à la gare, c'est "grande courge". Un vieux souvenir que je dois à quelques amies.^^ Et oui, Helena sait lire le Xinnois, et plein d'autres choses encore. Elle au moins, elle est douée en langue étrangères. Pas moi!

Voila voila, j'ai mis en ligne un dessin d'Helena au chapitre précédent. Sinon, vous pouvez allez jeter un coup sur mon profil, vous trouverez l'adresse de mon deviantART. ^^

Merci à vous et au prochain chapitre! Si jamais vous avez des questions, des suggestions, je serais heureuse de les entendre et d'y répondre. Bien entendu, un petit mot d'encouragement fait toujours plaisir.


	5. Chapitre IV : envol de la clé de 12

Bonjour à vous amis lecteurs! Je reviens avec le 4ème chapitre en je remercie tous ceux qui suivent (heureusement que les stats me montrent que cette fic est lue...) et je ne peux que vous encourager à laisser des commentaires (il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer et voir si ça vous plait ou non!^^)

Une fois de plus, un grand merci à Meldy! Je suis bien contente que cette fic te plaise et je te promets que les surprises arriveront tout au long de cette histoire! Fais bien attention, ce sont parfois les petits détails anodins, glissés entre deux phrases, qui se révèlent être les plus importants. Tu vas devoir attendre un moment avant de savoir pourquoi Helena a un auto-mail et, non, ça ne va pas s'arranger entre elle et Ed. Tu peux plaindre ce pauvre Alphonse, il va en baver.^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

__ Resembool ! Resembool ! Dix minutes d'arrêt ! Prochaine station dans…_

Edward sauta à terre, pieds joins sur le quai et laissa un grand sourire de môme s'étaler sur son visage. Il inspira un grand coup l'air de la cambrousse, leur cambrousse, et balaya les lieux des yeux. Il était bon quelque part, de revenir sur les terres de son enfance. C'était réconfortant de constater que quelqu'un vous attendait ici, à la maison.

_ Dépêche-toi Al ! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de son cadet qui avait quelques soucis pour descendre du train. Sa volumineuse enveloppe corporelle n'était pas pratique et il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son véritable corps. Ne serait-ce que pour passer les portes sans avoir à se baisser ou bien se mettre de côté.

_ Je persiste à croire qu'on aurait dû téléphoner à Winry et Mamie avant de venir, se plaignit-il en donnant la valise à son frère qui la prit en agitant la main.

_ Mais non, t'inquiètes ! De toute façon, que je prévienne ou pas je me prendrais quand même une clé de 12 dans la figure. Alors autant économiser la facture de téléphone !

Alphonse secoua sa grosse tête, navré, pendant que dans leur dos, Helena descendait du wagon, son sac à l'épaule. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle débarquait dans un lieu, connu ou non, ses yeux volèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la place, analysant les moindres recoins et les personnes s'y trouvant en un temps record. Combien de fois Jean s'était-il moqué d'elle en la traitant de paranoïaque ? N'empêche que c'était grâce à cela qu'elle était encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Et qu'importe ce que pouvait en penser les autres. Son regard ardoise se posa sur les frères Elric, qui discutaient joyeusement à quelques pas devant elle. On aurait facilement pu croire que la tension et l'animosité qu'elle avait ressenties dans le train n'avaient jamais existées.

Roy l'avait prévenu que son plus jeune subordonné était une forte tête et qu'il n'acceptait que très mal l'autorité, surtout quand celle-ci n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui. Helena avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée, s'était contenté de regards noirs et boudeurs, ne cessant de remettre en cause chacune de ses paroles. Elle avait bien essayé de briser la glace. Du moins, selon elle, elle avait essayé, mais Edward semblait bien peu réceptif à ses maigres efforts. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber, ne voulant pas se torturer l'esprit plus que cela pour le moment. Ils auraient tout le temps pour discuter un peu plus tard, lorsque le Fullmetal se serait fait à l'idée qu'il allait devoir travailler avec elle mais également suivre ses ordres.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre _pourquoi_ son père lui avait donné cette mission en duo. Bien que son rôle au sein de l'armée ces derniers temps ait été purement diplomatique (avec le nombre de dialectes étrangers qu'elle maitrisait, ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant) elle préférait nettement faire ses interventions en solitaire, sans personne dans ses pattes et encore moins un ado colérique.

D'après ce qu'elle en avait lu, l'affaire sur laquelle le Colonel l'avait… les avait mis, ne semblait pas nécessiter la présence de deux Alchimistes d'Etat. De simples enlèvements aurait dû être à la charge de la police locale, au pire, des militaires basés dans le coin. Pourquoi diable les envoyer là-bas ?

Une douleur aigüe vrilla soudain son épaule gauche, lui rappelant vivement l'état de sa prothèse mécanique. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil mais savait par avance que l'auto-mail en avait pris un sacré coup. Muddy était une vraie brute, il s'en était d'ailleurs fallut de peu pour que ce ne soit pas sa colonne vertébrale qui se retrouve dans le même état que celui de son bras.

Alphonse tourna la tête vers Gust lorsqu'elle étouffa avec une certaine difficulté, une brusque quinte de toux. Il l'aurait presque oubliée tient, elle était si discrète lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Preuve en était qu'elle s'était éclipsée une ou deux fois du wagon sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoivent. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était revenue s'assoir à sa place qu'ils avaient soudain remarqué qu'elle s'en était levée.

_ Tout va bien Mlle Lewin ?

La grande brune hocha la tête tout en gardant une main plaquée devant sa bouche pour limiter sa toux. Un coup de froid sans doute, la saison s'annonçait fraiche cette année. Et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. Ils filaient doucement vers un hiver rude et le Nord-Est du pays n'était pas réputé pour sa météo clémente en cette saison. Edward jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant tout de même si elle n'allait pas leur claquer entre les pattes.

'_Remarque, si elle est malade, elle pourra rester chez Pinako. Je dirais au Colonel qu'on ne peut pas partir avec des effectifs si faibles et qu'il doit envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bon ça, faut absolument qu'elle tombe malade !'_

Personne ne remarqua le sourire machiavélique qui ornait les lèvres du jeune blond, lequel se mit en route en fanfaronnant.

_ Du nerf, mauvaises troupes ! Faut qu'on soit là-bas avant la tombée de la nuit !

_ C'est loin de la gare ? S'enquit Helena en remontant son sac d'un coup d'épaule. Non pas qu'elle était fatiguée mais… Ed lui adressa un sourire moqueur et presque cruel.

_ Noooon ! À quatre kilomètres à peine, on en a pour une heure. Fatiguée Major Lewin ?

Helena lui lança un regard noir sans répondre. Il lui cherchait des noises le morveux ? Alphonse s'empressa de désamorcer la bombe, s'interposant entre les tirs croisés des Alchimistes, brisant leur contact visuel.

_ Ah, ah ! Ed est un sacré farceur n'est-ce pas Mlle Lewin ?

_ A mourir de rire, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme en balançant un regard mortel à son collègue qui le lui rendit bien.

_ En même temps, si mon humour ne te convient pas, tu peux aussi reprendre le train direction East City. Il part dans deux minutes.

_ Très drôle Fullmetal mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mon poste et encore moins à plier devant les difficultés. Les grandes, comme les petites.

Evidemment, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Alphonse aurait juré que Gust l'avait fait exprès.

_ Non mais attend une minute ! Qui c'est que tu traites de nabot ici ?

_ Qui a parlé d'un nabot ? J'ai dit petit, ça n'a rien à voir. Et tu te considères comme étant une difficulté insurmontable ? Dans un sens tu n'as pas tort, ton cas à l'air sacrément compliqué.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS COMPLIQUE !

_ C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, se moqua Helena alors qu'ils cheminaient le long d'un sentier de terre battue. Edward avait pris une délicate teinte violacée rougeâtre, preuve de sa colère grandissante. Alphonse le retint lorsqu'il voulut se jeter sur Gust qui se contenta de le regarder et d'éclater d'un rire fort peu aimable.

_ Je te jure que je vais la tuer, fulmina le blond en soufflant comme un bœuf, voulant s'extirper de l'étreinte étouffante de son cadet alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'adresse de sa cible qui passa devant eux sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Si elle continue comme ça je…

_ Pitié Grand frère! Avoue que tu l'as bien cherché aussi !

_ Quoi ? Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Aahh ! J'aurais dû m'en douter lorsque tu jouais les jolis cœurs sur le quai de East City, faux frère !

_ Quoi ! S'insurgea le plus jeune des trois, lâchant son aîné sous le coup de la surprise et de la gêne. Mais pas du tout !

_ Oh ne fais pas l'innocent ! Attaqua Edward en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur tout en reprenant leur route et suivant Helena à quelques mètres de distance. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu te comportais avec _elle _? Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit qu'on ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi !

Alphonse bénit le ciel qui lui avait fait ce corps et qui ne laissait pas passer les rougeurs qui auraient certainement colorées ses joues s'il avait été humain. Enfin bénir, s'était une façon de parler, il aurait largement préféré rougir devant les insinuations de son frère plutôt que de devoir afficher ce masque neutre. Quoique.

_ D'abord je ne jouais pas les jolis cœurs, j'essayais juste d'être aimable, se justifia le petit frère, maintenant plus agacé que gêné. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps.

_ Je suis très aimable.

_ Bien sûr, ironisa Alphonse devant tant de mauvaise foi. Et ensuite, je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi, le Major Lewin est avec nous sur cette affaire, je ne vois pas en ça te gêne.

_ Ce qui me gêne figures toi, c'est que le Colonel nous a envoyés bosser ensemble alors qu'il connait parfaitement nos antécédents. Le problème vois-tu, c'est que je ne fais pas du tout confiance à cette fille et que j'ignore encore ce qu'elle sait et ce qu'elle ne sait pas.

Alphonse regarda son frère, plissant mentalement les yeux dans l'espoir de comprendre la logique de son raisonnement. Ed était tellement doué pour les hypothèses farfelues et les plans sans queue ni tête. Suivre ses réflexions n'était pas toujours simple.

_ Ed, il y avait une pointe de désolation dans sa voix. Tu crois vraiment que le Colonel est assez _stupide_ pour lui confier toute notre histoire ? Même son équipe n'est au courant de rien et pourtant nous travaillons avec eux.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? rétorqua vertement son ainé en shootant dans un caillou. Je te rappelle aussi qu'il s'agit de sa fille.

La petite pierre roula le long du sentier sous l'impulsion qu'il lui avait donnée et frappa sèchement Helena au niveau de la cheville. Elle se retourna et lui lançant un regard noir avant de se détourner d'un mouvement presque hautain qui fit ricaner le blond.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux frères qui marchaient désormais plusieurs mètres derrière Gust qui ne s'en formalisait outre mesure. De toute façon, à moins d'être particulièrement stupide, elle ne pouvait pas se perdre, il n'y avait qu'une seule route. Le ciel se teintait doucement de couleurs sanguines à mesure que le soleil se couchait de l'autre côté de la colline, et Ed estima qu'ils seraient arrivés dans une petite demie heure à tout casser.

Alphonse fit un peu grincer son armure en penchant la tête vers Edward qui avançait lentement, les yeux quelque peu perdus dans le vague.

_ Dis Ed.

_ Hum…

_ Tu voyais vraiment le Colonel s'occuper d'un enfant, toi ?

L'ainé s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre le temps de réfléchir puis il se remit en marche en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est vrai que c'est pas son genre, déclara-t-il. Ce sale bâtard, il court toujours à droite à gauche, ça m'étonne un peu qu'il l'ait adoptée pour tout dire.

_ Je me demande comment ils se sont rencontrés, songea le plus jeune à voix haute, pensif. Ed eut un rire un peu grinçant, clairement méprisant.

_ On s'en moque. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on termine cette mission au plus vite, tu auras tout le loisir de demander à madame le pourquoi du comment.

_ Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir, toi ? Moi ça m'intrigue vraiment.

_ Je m'en fiche, c'est sa vie pas la mienne. Est-ce que je vais lui raconter nos histoires de famille moi ?

Al se tut et n'ajouta rien. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans un tel état d'énervement. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés, le silence à peine troublé par les toux répétitives de Gust.

₪.₪.₪

Le soleil venait tout juste de disparaître derrière l'horizon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison Rockbell. Helena leva les yeux vers la construction, une main sur la hanche, appréciant la vue des alentours.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la campagne de Resembool était vraiment ravissante. Les champs et les collines, les quelques maisons dont les cheminées fumaient de ci, de là, tout ceci avait son charme qu'elle savait juger à sa juste valeur. Les fenêtres de la bâtisse étaient éclairées, preuve que les occupantes étaient là et visiblement occupées. Les Elric étaient curieusement restés quelque peu en retrait, comme si quelque chose les effrayait. Helena aurait aimé savoir quoi- au moins savoir à quel type de menace ils avaient à faire, si menace il y avait- et n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'aller s'annoncer à leur place. Cela aurait été extrêmement déplacé de sa part, elle en était convaincue.

_ Et alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Vous avez l'intention de planter une tente ou quoi ?

_ Tu crois que c'est bien raisonnable Ed ? demanda doucement Alphonse sans bouger d'un poil.

_ Ben, va bien falloir y aller non ?

_ Elle va piquer une crise.

_ Comme d'habitude.

Edward poussa un soupir monumental qui tira à la grande brune un regard septique. Il s'avança finalement, son frère légèrement en retrait dans ce qui semblait être une posture de défense et le blond frappa doucement à la porte. Une série de jappements se fit soudain entendre, le canidé de l'autre côté du battant grattant furieusement le bois comme pour espérer y faire un trou.

_ Ca suffit Den ! Rhoo mais quel idiot ce chien ! Pousse-toi !

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sous les gémissements plaintifs de Den qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sur Edward, se faufilant dans l'entrebâillement. Une jeune fille blonde apparut sur le seuil, vêtue d'une salopette violette et d'un bandeau noir dans les cheveux. Ses yeux océan se posèrent sur l'armure à quelques pas du perron, puis sur la crevette blonde qui gesticulait en hurlant sous les coups de langue du chien.

Winry Rockbell laissa fuser une drôle d'expression en reconnaissant ces deux amis puis brandit soudain une clé à molette surgit de nulle part en direction de Den. Ce dernier avisa la menace et se recula précipitamment, pas fou, laissant le champ libre à l'adolescente qui en profita pour abattre l'outil sur le crane de l'ainé Elric.

_ Edward Elric, espèce de crétin ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de téléphoner avant de venir ? Tu crois quoi toi ? Que tu peux te pointer comme ça, sans rendez-vous ? Paysan !

Helena recula d'un pas sous la puissance de cri phénoménale et son instinct la mit automatiquement en garde. Par pure habitude, sa main se porta au niveau de sa poche droite, là où elle rangeait ses mitaines dans la doublure de son ample manteau de voyage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les enfiler, encore moins de les sortir que déjà une petite vieille se profilait sur le pas de la porte, crachant une volute de fumée, pipe à la main.

_ Allons, allons, Winry du calme. Tu sais très bien comment sont les garçons. C'est gentil d'être passés.

_ On vient seulement pour une révision, corrigea Ed en se redressant sur un coude. Mal lui en prit car il se reçu un autre coup de clé.

_ Mais ça va pas non ? Hurla-t-il en se tenant la tête, une bosse sur en son sommet. Tarée !

Winry le menaça de nouveau.

_ Comment oses-tu dire ça Edward Elric ? Se lamenta-t-elle en prenant une pose tragique, digne des plus grands dramaturges. Une simple révision, est-ce seulement à cela que nous servons, Mamie et moi ?

_ Ben…

SBAF !

Edward retourna agoniser dans son coin et la grande blonde se tourna vers Al, ouvrant la bouche avant d'aviser la présence muette de la brune près de lui, qui n'en revenait pas. Winry rougit un peu et balança sa clé dans la tête d'Ed qui se relevait à peine.

_ Abruti ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu aurais dû dire que vous n'étiez pas seuls ! Bonjour ! Je suis Winry Rockbell, spécialiste en auto-mail à votre service !

S'en fut presque si elle ne bondit pas sur la jeune femme qui esquissa un pas en arrière avant de se raviser. Alors que la blonde déblatérait des propos rapides et forts peu élogieux sur Edward et son manque de courtoisie, le cadet Elric se pencha sur son frère pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Edward grogna en se massant le front, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à son amie d'enfance qui piaillait comme une dinde en invitant Helena à entrer.

La brune affichait un air gêné et réticent, se mettant inconsciemment en arrière comme pour éviter d'entre plus que nécessaire en contact avec l'adolescente.

_ Finalement, soupira Al avec un sourire dans la voix. Ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ?

_ Ouais, je suis encore en un seul morceau mais bonjour la migraine…

_ Vous vous dépêchez oui ! Hurla leur douce et ravissante mécanicienne depuis le pas de la porte. Pinako eut un sourire derrière sa pipe et laissa entrer la joyeuse troupe. Non, ce ne serait pas la soirée calme qu'elle avait prévue avec sa petite fille.

₪.₪.₪

_ Humf, marmonna Winry en étudiant avec soin l'auto-mail d'Edward, lui tordant le bras en tous sens. Il a l'air d'être en bon état…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Plaisanta le blond en réprimant une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle retournait le membre pour étudier les connexions. J'en prends soin !

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui fit froid dans le dos et il n'osa pas répondre encore une fois. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été très tendre avec son bras artificiel, le ramenant bien souvent en miettes à sa mécanicienne qui piquait alors des crises monumentales. Certes, elle avait une bonne raison mais était-elle obligée de lui coller une rouste en plus d'un sermon chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ?

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur générale, Ed allant même jusqu'à oublier qu'une « emmerdeuse » siégeait à la droite de son petit frère et mangeait avec eux. Helena s'était présentée très brièvement face aux deux Rockbell et avait parfaitement capté les regards qu'elles s'étaient lancées lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle était Alchimiste d'Etat. En soit, ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant, nombreux étaient les gens qui détestaient les Alchimistes à la botte de l'armée. La jeune brune avait accepté de partager leur repas, avait répondu relativement succinctement à leurs interrogations, restant sur la défensive. Toujours assurer ses arrières, même en terrain « connu », s'était grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu se sortir de quelques situations périlleuses.

Sitôt le ragout engloutit par le ventre sur pattes qu'était Edward –Helena avait été sidérée de voir à quel point il était capable d'avaler autant de nourriture en si peu de temps, elle-même n'ayant fait que picorer dans son assiette –Winry s'était lancé dans une rapide inspection des membres artificiels de l'ainé Elric.

Pendant qu'elle « torturait » son ami, Helena laissait courir son regard sur les différentes parties de la pièce et jouait distraitement avec Den, qui semblait l'avoir à la bonne. Elle avait enfin laissé son manteau brun et portait une tunique de couleur bordeaux sur son pantalon en toile marron, un peu grisâtre. Son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps, inutile et déboité, Pinako lui lança un regard vaguement septique et inquiet.

_ Aahhh ! Hurla Winry en pointant le bras du blond du doigt. C'est quoi ça ?

Ed blêmit en se rappelant soudain ce qu'avait dit son frère dans le bureau de Mustang lorsqu'ils étaient partis, le matin même. Merde, il avait oublié cette foutue éraflure. Dans son coin, non loin de lui, Al se raidit en grinçant furieusement. Ouuuh…

_ Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Demanda innocemment le plus âgé des Elric en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne sorte pas la clé de 12. Trois fois dans une même soirée, c'était déjà bien assez.

_ Une rayuuuuuure ! Tu as fait une rayure sur mon magnifique auto-mail ! Monstre ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Helena sourit un peu. Si une simple rayure la mettait dans cet état, il valait mieux qu'elle ne voit pas sa propre prothèse. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'était plus passée voir un artisan pour une simple révision… Elle avait très vite apprit à bidouiller son auto-mail afin de gagner du temps lors de ses différentes missions au grand dam de son père, qui bien que n'y connaissant rien en mécanique, savait que cela n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Mais Helena avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à faire comme elle l'entendait, aussi avait-il cessé de lui en faire la remarque depuis quelques années.

Le pauvre bras mécanique avait une sale tête, était rayé de partout et il lui était déjà arrivé de devoir le réenclencher elle-même. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs envisagé de faire après son combat avec Kingston. Ce crétin avait forcé comme une brute sans cervelle et elle avait préféré tout miser sur la résistance de son bras plutôt que sa rapidité qu'elle lui savait inférieure. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop surestimé les capacités de sa prothèse sur ce coup-là. Enfin, cela n'était pas bien important, elle pouvait parfaitement pratiquer l'alchimie avec une seule main.

_ Montrez-moi donc votre bras Mlle Lewin, lança soudain Pinako en se levant de la chaise où elle se tenait, observant d'un air blasé sa petite fille et Ed qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants.

Helena releva la tête, surprise, se tirant brusquement de ses pensées. La petite vieille lui sourit et se planta devant elle. En haussant les épaules, ce qui lui tira une grimace d'inconfort, elle ôta sa tunique, se retrouvant du même coup en débardeur. La vénérable femme plissa des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

_ Eh bien. Pour un modèle ancien, s'en est un. Ces modèles ne se vendent pratiquement plus de nos jours.

Elle préféra se taire quant au travail d'amateur qui semblait avoir été effectué sur cette prothèse. Si elle en jugeait par les cicatrices dues aux brulures de la pose et qui se diffusaient comme une toile d'araignée de l'épaule jusqu'à la clavicule et mangeaient un peu son cou, l'opération avait dû être une véritable torture. Ou bien étaient-ce des cicatrices plus anciennes, résultats de la perte de son bras ?

Winry leva le nez de l'auto-mail d'Edward qui se pencha un peu, sa curiosité l'emportant, pour mieux voir la prothèse de la jeune femme. Al fit de même, restant bouche bée devant l'auto-mail. Le métal était patiné par le temps, éraflé en plusieurs endroits, terne et fatigué. Les articulations grinçaient un peu, de la poussière s'était glissée dans les engrenages complexes et grippait le mécanisme interne. Les fils étaient à peine protégés et quelques pièces semblaient manquer. En un mot comme en cent, cet auto-mail était une véritable épave.

Helena eut un sourire qui sembla un peu forcé, visiblement gênée et mal à l'aise. Al ne comprenait pas, avec un salaire comme celui des Alchimistes d'Etat, elle avait largement de quoi se payer une prothèse digne de ce nom. Pinako enleva un peu de sable logé entre deux plaques de fer.

_ Hum…Depuis combien de temps n'êtes-vous pas allée le faire réviser ?

_ Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le faire. La dernière fois doit remonter à un ou deux ans.

_ Vous le manipulez vous-même ?

_ On a pas toujours un artisan d'auto-mail sous la main, sourit Helena. Je vous le déboite ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle porta la main à son épaule, pressa une partie de métal et déverrouilla une sécurité dissimulée dessous. Dans un « clac » sonore, le bras se décrocha du port et tomba sur les genoux de la jeune femme qui le tendit à la doyenne. Pinako eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien et prit le membre sans un mot.

_ Depuis quand avez-vous un auto-mail Mlle Lewin ? demanda Al pour briser le silence un peu gênant qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Helena se tourna vers lui. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, les démêlant au passage. Den en profita pour jouer avec une de ses mèches qui pendait devant son nez.

_ Depuis mes 12 ans. Quand le Colonel Mustang m'a recueilli, j'ai pu me faire opérer, ça va bien faire 7 ans maintenant.

_ Wha, vous avez été opérée jeune !

_ Il me semble que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Elle lança un regard appuyé à Ed qui se renfrogna et reporta toute son attention sur Winry.

_ Quand est-ce que tu pourras me changer tout ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu abrupt qui n'échappa à personne. Alphonse aurait réellement voulut lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'un soupir de désespoir. Lui et sa rancune alors…

La blonde se tourna vers lui, outrée qu'il lui parle si sèchement mais le fit pas remarquer, consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour tout avouer, elle aussi avait un peu mal à l'aise en présence la jeune femme. Trop silencieuse, trop étrange, elle semblait tellement méfiante aussi et son regard dur ne donnait vraiment pas envie de la connaitre d'avantage. Il se dégageait d'elle une mélange de crainte et de froideur qui n'avait vraiment rien d'engageant.

_ Il s'agit juste de changer les pièces extérieures pour les protéger des conditions climatiques. Avec une huile spéciale contre le froid, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis majeur. D''autant plus que la région dans laquelle vous allez n'est pas parmi les plus froides d'Amestris. Ceci dit, avec l'hiver qui arrive…

_ Nous avons un train qui part demain soir pour le Nord-Est, informa Helena en retirant ses cheveux de la gueule de Den. Est-ce que ce sera prêt à temps ?

_ Oui, largement, les rassura Pinako, déjà penchée sur le bras de l'Alchimiste du Vent. Bien que le vôtre risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Nous allons commencer ce soir. Winry ? Va donc chercher une jambe de rechange pour Ed.

La blonde s'exécuta alors que son ami se lamentait.

_ Oh, non, je déteste ça ! Marcher avec ces prothèses d'attente c'est horriblement désagréable.

_ C'est juste pour la soirée et demain matin Ed, fit remarquer le plus jeune.

_ Mlle Lewin ? Appela soudain la vieille depuis son établi, dans un coin de la pièce. Ces marques sur la paume de votre auto-mail…

_ Un cercle de secours, répondit rapidement la jeune femme en se levant pour la rejoindre. Pour mes transmutations. Si vous pouviez éviter de l'effacer…

_ Vu comment il est gravé, je pense que pour l'enlever il faudrait changer toute la pièce. Bon les jeunes ! Y a des chambres à l'étage, allez-vous coucher. Les garçons, vous connaissez la maison. Mlle Lewin, on vous héberge pour la nuit y a suffisamment de place. Al va vous montrer.

_ Vraiment ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Bien évidemment que non ! s'exclama Pinako en fixant la demoiselle comme si elle avait dit une énormité. La surprise sur les traits de la jeune femme l'étonna. Que pensait-elle ? Trouver un hôtel à cette heure, à Resembool en plus ? Helena la remercia posément, s'inclinant un peu avec respect et la vieille femme les envoya se coucher immédiatement. Winry marmonnait dans son coin comme quoi ça allait lui prendre une bonne partie de la nuit et Ed clopinait difficilement avec sa jambe de rechange.

Il gravit difficilement l'escalier à tel point qu'Helena, pleine de sollicitude et soucieuse malgré tout, de garder une bonne entente dans le groupe qu'ils allaient devoir former (c'était d'ailleurs plutôt mal parti), le suivit gentiment et lui proposa son bras droit pour s'appuyer.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Ed se tourna vers elle sur sa marche, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans la voix de l'Alchimiste et son sourire en coin n'avait rien de sarcastique. Le jeune blond ne le perçu toutefois pas et resta d'avantage bloqué sur le fait qu'elle lui proposait de l'aide, comme si elle le considérait comme étant diminué et handicapé au point de ne pas pouvoir monter trois marches.

_ Merci mais ça ira, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec en se détournant. Helena soupira et le laissa monter jusqu'en haut sans rien faire.

_ C'est inutile de me parler sur ce ton, remarqua-t-elle alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le palier. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te montres désagréable que je vais partir et te laisser en paix. Le Colonel m'a donné une mission et je compte bien la remplir, avec ou sans ta bénédiction.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne pars pas seule ? Après tout, vu ce qu'il nous demande, on n'a pas besoin de deux Alchimistes d'Etat là-bas.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? Roy doit avoir ses raisons et en tant que notre supérieur hiérarchique, nous devons lui obéir. Si tu ne supportes pas qu'on te donne des ordres Fullmetal, il ne fallait pas s'engager dans cette voie-là.

Edward aurait aimé lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que s'il faisait ça, c'était pour retrouver le corps de son frère mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler et il n'avait pas à justifier ses choix devant elle.

Sans un mot, il la toisa durement avant de filer à l'autre bout du couloir et entrer dans la chambre qui leur été toujours réservée, à Al et lui. La grosse armure arriva à cet instant derrière Gust qui sursauta un peu et le laissa passer. Son heaume sans émotions se pencha vers Helena.

_ Vous savez, Ed est parfois un peu brutal et pas très délicat, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil, assura-t-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

_ Il ne semble pas apprécier le fait que ce soit moi qui dirige cette opération…

_ On a toujours agit en duo, alors il n'a pas l'habitude de devoir s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

_ Il va devoir s'y faire pourtant. Je veux bien y mettre du mien pour améliorer nos relations mais il ne faut pas non plus que cela reste à sens unique.

Alphonse hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, juste à côté de la leur.

_ Je vais essayer de lui parler si vous voulez.

Helena le remercia d'un sourire et il la salua en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle fit de même et l'interpella avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

_ Alphonse.

_ Oui ?

_ Vraiment… j'aimerais que tu m'appelles Helena. J'ai l'âge d'être ta sœur, pas ta mère.

La grosse amure parut gênée, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui amusa grandement la jeune femme qui se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire, de crainte de le vexer. Oh, Helena n'avait pas un sale caractère et n'était pas du genre à se moquer, contrairement aux apparences qu'elle avait tendance à donner. Ses quelques escarmouches avec Edward n'étaient finalement que le fruit de sa fatigue et de sa mauvaise humeur, sans doute dû à la douleur de son auto-mail, bien moins supportable qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Elle était quelque part comme un animal craintif qui tente de mordre et devient agressif lorsqu'il a mal ou bien se sent en position de faiblesse. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'Edward agissait d'une manière très similaire. Ses insultes et ses regards venimeux à son encontre en étaient la preuve.

_ Bonne nuit Alphonse.

_ Bonne nuit Mlle Le…Helena.

La porte se referma sur un sourire et Al gagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère sans un mot de plus.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait guère à trouver Ed allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et fixant le plafond de ses yeux grands ouverts. D'ordinaire, son grand frère insistait toujours pour veiller avec lui, sous couvert de leurs recherches qui lui fournissaient un excellent prétexte pour ne pas le laisser seul. Edward savait depuis longtemps le désespoir qui envahissait son cadet chaque fois que le silence pesant de la nuit tombait sur lui et bien entendu, chaque fois il s'en voulait et se maudissait en silence.

Car si son petit frère passait ses nuits dans la solitude la plus étouffante, c'était bien de sa faute, grand frère indigne qu'il était, et il se devait de réparer ceci, de n'importe quelle manière. Aussi avait-il pris l'habitude de veiller jusqu'à une heure indécente, afin de tenir compagnie à son frère le plus longtemps possible. Combien de fois Al s'était battu pour que son abruti d'ainé trop soucieux aille finalement se coucher et prendre le repos dont il avait besoin ? Ce soir cependant, Al sentait qu'il n'aurait pas à lutter. Pas de façon violente en tout cas.

L'énorme tas de ferrailles s'assit en grinçant sur le lit d'en face, qui s'affaissa sous son poids. Ed tourna la tête vers lui, délaissant le plafond pour le fixer et lui offrir un sourire doux et tendre. Il désigna ses couvertures et sa tenue d'un geste de la main.

_ T'as vu ça ? S'enquit le plus vieux, enjoué. Même pas besoin que tu me cries dessus pour que j'aille me coucher. Elle est pas belle la vie ?

_ Merveilleuse. C'est le fait que Winry t'ait balancé trois clés de 12 dans la tête ce soir qui t'a rendu plus raisonnable ?

_ Ah ah, mort de rire.

Alphonse eut un sourire mental qu'il déplora de ne pas pouvoir inscrire sur son visage. Il se contenta d'un léger bruit amusé, entre rire étouffé et exclamation, avant de se caler plus confortablement sur le plumard, faisant dangereusement grincer le sommier.

Un silence apaisant se posa sur les deux frères qui n'éprouvaient aucunement le besoin de le briser, se laissant bercer par les sons de la nuit qu'ils percevaient par-delà leurs fenêtres closes et les bruits des outils dans l'atelier des Rockbell.

En entendant le tintement du métal, Edward eut un pincement au cœur. Une fois de plus il obligeait sa presque sœur et sa grand-mère à travailler, se privant de sommeil pour lui et il se sentit coupable. Cela semblait beaucoup lui arriver ces derniers temps et il avait peur de constater qu'il finissait par s'y habituer. Se sentir coupable, être coupable, devenir un fardeau pour tous ceux qui l'entourent, trainant le sien avec tant de difficultés.

Le jeune blond soupira, épuisé plus mentalement que physiquement. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait de quoi soupirer de désespoir. Après tout, sa vie n'était qu'un vaste enchainement de catastrophes et de malheurs et il avait toujours le chic pour entrainer les êtres chers à son cœur dans son sillage.

Depuis des années qu'il poursuivait un mythe, une chimère sans forme, pour essayer de réparer ses fautes, il se sentait doucement lâcher prise. Tout ceci était bien trop dur à encaisser et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se taisait et supportait en silence tous les remords, la douleur, la souffrance qu'il éprouvait.

Leur dernière vadrouille ne les avait menés nulle part, une fois de plus et Edward avait été plus que déçu, plus que désespéré de voir qu'une nouvelle piste s'envolait sans lui donner d'indices. Il doutait alors, de réussir à rendre à Alphonse, le corps qu'il avait perdu par sa faute.

Edward était fatigué. Vraiment. Et cette mission dans le Nord ne l'enchantait pas une seule seconde. D'ordinaire, il se pliait aux ordres sans rechigner –juste un peu pour la forme –mais c'était un réel plaisir que d'aider les autres grâce à l'Alchimie.

Cette fois ci, il n'avait pas envie d'aider mais seulement de rester là, avec sa famille, et profiter de quelques moments sans soucis, sans peur ni angoisse, sans douleur ni découragement.

Evidemment, prendre cette pause pourtant méritée ne lui était pas accordé. Non seulement il allait se les geler dans un trou paumé du Nord-Est mais en plus il allait se trainer dans les pattes, la fille de Mustang. Haut les cœurs.

Un nouveau soupir, plus profond que le précédent, passa les lèvres de l'Alchimiste qui se demandait vaguement quand son cadet allait lui en faire la remarque. Cela ne tarda pas, bien entendu, mais Alphonse l'interpella d'une façon bien étrange, sans réel rapport –du moins selon lui –avec la situation présente.

_ Dis Ed, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Mlle Lewin ?

Rien à faire, Alphonse persistait à l'appeler par son nom et dans sa chambre, l'interpelée se retourna dans son lit en grognant, endormie. Ed se redressa un peu, surpris par la question et totalement pris de court. Finalement, le blond se reprit et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour faire face à son frère.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Insista le cadet. Il va falloir que nous collaborions, comment veux-tu mener cette mission à bien si tu ne lui adresses pas la parole ? Tu sais qu'elle fait des efforts ?

_ Des efforts de quoi ? Et qu'en sais-tu d'abord ?

_ Elle me l'a dit.

_ Et tu dis amen à toutes ses paroles, bien entendu.

Alphonse haussa ses larges épaules d'exaspération sous le ton méprisant et presque en colère de son ainé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas chez elle ? C'est le coup de la porte, c'est ça ? Franchement, tu as passé l'âge de bouder comme un enfant !

_ QUI C'EST LE…

_ Chhhuuuut voyons ! Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

_ La seule qui doit pioncer à cette heure-ci, c'est Gust et je me contrefiche de la réveiller ou non.

_ Ed… franchement je ne comprends pas, on dirait que tu lui en veux. Ce n'est pas elle qui a choisi de venir avec nous en mission tu sais.

Ed ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le rabrouer puis se ravisa. Oui, en vérité c'était cela, il lui en voulait d'être là, avec eux, s'immisçant sans le savoir dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Ed savait bien qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et qu'elle était ici seulement parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné, mais Al et lui avaient toujours fait la route ensemble, avait affronté leurs ennemis tous les deux, avaient sauvé des vies tous les deux. L'arrivée d'une tierce personne avait de quoi bouleverser pas mal de ses repères. Surtout quand la personne en question était la fille de Mustang, avait l'âge d'être sa sœur tout en lui étant supérieure d'un point de vue hiérarchique.

Edward tiqua sur cette dernière pensée. Helena s'était immédiatement imposée comme « chef » de groupe et Ed n'avait pas vraiment cherché à remettre ce fait en cause pour la principale raison qu'elle était plus vieille que lui. Plus vieille en âge, certes, mais qu'en était-il de son ancienneté au sein de l'armée ?

Elle n'était pas très âgée pour être Alchimiste d'Etat et lui-même était considéré comme étant le plus jeune de la profession. Entrer dans cette « élite » n'était pas chose aisée et il fallait être extrêmement doué pour pouvoir en faire partie. Vue la prestation qu'elle leur avait offerte en début de matinée, il était clair que Gust y avait sa place mais depuis combien de temps ? Les plus jeunes Alchimistes avaient entre 18 et 20 ans, l'âge légal pour s'engager dans le corps militaire étant de 16 ans.

Si les indications qu'elle leur avait fournies étaient exactes, elle avait aux alentours de 19 ans. Théoriquement parlant et à supposer qu'elle avait passé son examen à 16 ans, il avait plus de pouvoir qu'elle sur la question de l'ancienneté.

Alors qu'est-ce qui le poussait réellement à suivre ses ordres ? C'était finalement ça, qu'il ne supportait pas.

_ Ed ?

La voix de son cadet tira Ed de ses réflexions mathématiques et tordues.

_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il d'un signe de main et d'un sourire. Je me demandais juste quand Gust avait passé son examen d'entrée.

_ C'est vrai que je me suis aussi posé la question; elle est très forte. J'aimerais bien voir le type de cercle qu'elle utilise.

_ Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à lui demander demain, railla Ed en se laissant retomber sur le dos avec un sourire moqueur. Je ne sais pas si le Colonel appréciera que tu fasses du gringue à sa fille mais…

_ Mais je ne lui fais PAS du gringue ! Arrête de dire ça, tu es agaçant !

Ed ricana de la colère et de la gêne de son petit frère qui se tourna pour lui faire dos, boudant dans son coin, les bras croisés.

_ Oh allez, je te charrie, c'est tout. Tu vas pas en faire un fromage dis.

_...Humf.

Edward poussa une exclamation vaincue et abandonna la partie, se roulant en boule dans son propre lit, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque de légers ronflements se firent entendre et qu'Alphonse se décida finalement à se retourner vers son frère qu'il s'aperçu que celui-ci avait _encore_ réussi à détourner la conversation et ne lui avait pas répondu.

'_Dis Ed, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Mlle Lewin ?'_

* * *

Je suis désolée d'avance mais le chapitre suivant risque d'être un peu long et pas très intéressant. Il y a toujours des "temps morts" dans une histoire et même s'ils donnent l'impression de ne pas servir à grand chose...comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce sont les petits détails qui sont importants.

Une de mes amies m'a récemment demandé pourquoi j'avais appelé mon personnage ainsi. Tout bêtement parce que j'aime beaucoup le prénom Helena et que mettre un deuxième prénom, je trouvais ça classe.^^ Et le "Lewin", vint tout bêtement d'une des figures que j'ai étudié dans mes cours de psycho.( que j'ai trouvé relativement récemment. Elle en a eu des noms de famille louches, la pauvre Helena.)

Voila, je vous laisse donc et je vous remercie de votre lecture. Surtout n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton review et a me laisser un petit quelque chose. Ca prend 5 minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci.


	6. chapitre V : bras de fer et décision

Bien le bonjou rà vous! Eh oui, après un silence, je me suis dis qu'il fallait quand même que je poste quelque chose, histoire de vous montrer que je ne sui pas morte et que je pense encore à vous! Voila, j'avais dit que ce chapitre là ne serait pas super, super important alors...pardonnez moi!^^

Mais surveillez bien quand même, on ne sait jamais...

**Meldy, **une fois de plus je te remercie, tu es ma seule lectrice me laissant des reviews!^^ Eh oui, la nature d'Alphonse l'empêche d'être méchant et d'avoir des réflexions tordues. Ce n'est pas le cas de Ed, le pauvre, et Helena va lui donner encore de quoi penser pendant des heures. De quoi hurler aussi. Parce qu'elle n'est pas la fille adoptive de Mustang pour rien...

Sur ce, je vous remercie de vos encouragements, et vous laisse à votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, me donner vos impressions ou autres suggestions sur ce qui est à faire, à refaire ou ce qui vous semble correct, incorrect, bref! Ce que vous en pensez quoi! Y a que comme ça que je peux progresser.

* * *

Contrairement aux prédictions d'Edward, qui affirmait que même adoptive, Gust restait la fille de Mustang et qu'il avait dû lui apprendre l'art de la fainéantise et de la paresse, la jeune femme était déjà levée lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, son frère et lui, dans la cuisine. Debout devant la fenêtre, elle était habillée et scrutait le dehors, passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux dénoués. Les frères Elric avaient rarement vu une telle tignasse, même Winry qui se targuait d'avoir les cheveux longs, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

Sitôt un pied posé dans la pièce qu'elle pivota vers eux, clairement sur ses gardes et aux aguets.

_ Oh, c'est vous.

Ed dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui lancer un cinglant mais ô combien jouissif : ' bien sûr que non, c'est le Führer en personne'. '_Pauvre tache'_. La présence de son frère dans son dos le retint il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre une « pichenette » de la part de son cadet pour s'être montré grossier de si bon matin. Sans un mot, il s'installa à table où étaient disposées toutes sortes de mets, Alphonse prenant difficilement place en face de lui, grinçant furieusement.

_ Vous avez bien dormi Mlle. Helena ? demanda-t-il poliment, s'attirant un drôle de regard de la part du plus vieux. Depuis _quand_ Alphonse appelait-il la fille de ce bâtard de connard de Mustang par son prénom ?

'_Va falloir que je surveille ça moi… Purée ! Il va devenir comme lui ! Oh pitié, tout mais pas ça, Al est bien trop innocent pour se transformer en…en…'_

Ed n'arrivait même pas à trouver le mot adéquat. Helena le fixa un bref quart de seconde avant de répondre par l'affirmative. Ed leva le nez de son bol de café pour l'étudier discrètement, notant que tous les traits de son visage semblaient leur hurler « MENTEUSE ! ». Des cernes violacés ourlaient ses yeux ardoise légèrement éteints, preuve que la nuit n'avait pas été si bonne que ça. Bien que son teint mat ne lui permettait pas de l'affirmer avec précision, le Fullmetal aurait juré qu'elle était un peu pâle, voire presque jaunâtre. Se pourrait-il que _quelqu'un_ ait entendu ses prières et l'ait exaucé ? S'il n'était pas athée, il aurait presque pu y croire.

_ Winry et Pinako ne sont pas là ?

Le blond se détourna un bref instant de ses chères tartines à qui il avait décidé de faire un sort digne de ce nom et regarda rapidement autour de lui, constatant que son petit frère avait raison. Helena retourna à la contemplation du jardin, haussant les épaules.

_ Elles sont dans la pièce d'à côté. Du moins, c'est le cas de Mme Rockbell. Il semblerait que mon bras gauche ait posé quelques soucis.

Al se redressa vivement en grinçant tout ce qu'il pouvait, jetant un coup d'œil navré à son frère qui se bâfrait dans les règles de l'art et s'en foutait partout. Charmant garçon…

_ Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-il, un immense sourire joyeux et enfantin dans la voix. Mamie est la meilleure en ce qui concerne les prothèses mécaniques. Ce sont elle et Winry qui ont posé les greffes d'Edward vous savez.

Alors que l'intéressé lui jetait un regard noir par-dessus son morceau de pain beurré, Helena eut un sourire que pas un ne vit, dissimulé derrière ses immenses mèches châtains.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit-elle avec une étrange douceur, fatiguée. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir le Fullmetal à l'œuvre mais je suis persuadée qu'elles ont su faire sur tes prothèses, un travail formidable.

Cela, elle l'évaluait très simplement à l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'auto-mail, la forme qu'il avait, les matériaux employés et la mobilité quasi-parfaite qu'avait le Fullmetal. Même après des années avec son membre froid et déglingué, Helena n'était jamais parvenu à le mouvoir avec autant de souplesse que son jeune collègue. C'était comme si le bras, et la jambe, elle l'avait notée la veille, ce qui l'avait intérieurement peinée –personne ne devrait se retrouver avec un tel fardeau, encore moins un adolescent –n'existaient pas vraiment aux yeux du jeune homme. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un prolongement, une partie de lui-même. Helena, elle, avait toujours vu son bras comme quelque chose d'étranger et parfois même de profondément repoussant.

La jeune femme soupira avant d'étouffer une légère quinte de toux. Nom d'un chien, cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas sur une grande blonde énergique qui brandissait avec un sourire à quinze mille volts, une magnifique clé à molette toute neuve et prête à l'emploi.

_ C'est prêt ! Chantonna Winry en sautillant dans la cuisine, excitée. Elle adorait montrer à Ed toutes les améliorations qu'elle avait apportées sur ses auto-mail. Certes, dans le cas ici présent, c'était relativement pauvre et basique mais cela ne gâchait en rien son petit plaisir. Surtout en connaissant la douleur de la reconnexion, qui lui permettrait de venger son cher bras métallique, horriblement défiguré par cette monstrueuse éraflure.

_ Tu veux pas attendre que je finisse de manger ?

_ Non, non, non ! C'est maintenant au jamais ! Il faut absolument que tu vois ça, je t'ai modifié l'articulation au niveau du coude, c'est génial !

_ Formidable, marmonna Ed, sans joie, tandis que son amie d'enfance sortait de la pièce en le trainant derrière elle.

Al leur emboita le pas, rapidement suivit d'Helena et de Den, qui la suivait partout. Amusée, Gust lui gratouilla les oreilles tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans la pièce à vivre. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinité particulière avec les animaux et préférait nettement les chats mais le canidé avec une bonne tête et son affection était attendrissante.

Winry blablatait sur tout et n'importe quoi cependant qu'elle installait ses petites affaires et qu'Ed, morose, prenait place sur la chaise qu'elle avait mis là. Oh joie, la reconnexion des nerfs artificiels était toujours un pur bonheur. Surtout que lui n'avait pas _un_ auto-mail, mais deux. Double ration quoi.

La blonde positionna correctement son ami et attendit que sa grand-mère vienne la rejoindre dans le salon tout en expliquant les différentes modifications qu'elle avait apportées à la prothèse.

_ Alors là, tu vois, j'ai rajouté une plaque un peu plus épaisse, pour protéger du froid. Je pense pas qu'il neige là-bas mais dans le doute, j'ai changé quelques pièces internes les plus exposées pour qu'elles ne risquent rien.

Ed décrocha rapidement de son discours sans fin tout en faisant mine de l'écouter avec attention. Il excellait dans ce domaine grâce à de nombreuses heures d'entrainement lorsqu'il se rendait chez Mustang pour remettre ses rapports, ce dernier n'hésitant pas à lui faire toutes sortes de remarques plus désagréables les unes que les autres. Tandis que Winry, plus joyeuse que jamais, bidouillait encore quelques morceaux de fer, Pinako vint les rejoindre au salon en tenant le bras d'Helena. La jeune femme y jeta un discret coup d'œil, histoire de s'assurer que le cercle de transmutation qu'elle y avait gravé n'avait pas été altéré par les réparations. La doyenne s'assit à la table, mâchonnant le bout de sa pipe.

_ On peut dire qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là, déclara-t-elle. Il était dans un état, c'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas tombé en morceaux avant. Enfin, j'dirais pas qu'il est comme neuf maintenant mais c'est déjà mieux.

Helena la remercia humblement avant que la vieille ne lui demande de se mettre en T-shirt et de s'installer. La grande brune obtempéra sans rien dire, retenant une grimace. A l'instar du Fullmetal, elle détestait les reconnexions. Qui pouvait les apprécier de toute façon ? Elle s'installa sur une chaise non loin du blond qui le jeta un regard de défi, attendant le moment où Pinako reconnecterait son bras. Lui n'avait jamais crié, jamais hurlé et pourtant Dieu sait que l'opération était douloureuse. Il se disait bien souvent que sa force mentale –et sa fierté –l'empêchait de se laisser aller à la souffrance. Il devait être fort pour son frère, plus que n'importe qui. Ne pas montrer sa douleur lors de la pose de son auto-mail, c'était une manière de lui dire qu'il était solide, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour retrouver son corps, qu'il allait réparer ses erreurs. Qu'en était-il pour Helena ? Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à prouver et Ed attendant avec une sorte de curiosité sadique, sa réaction face à la reconnexion.

Le port d'attache de la jeune femme était plus ancien que le sien et visiblement construit sur un autre modèle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Les bords étaient un peu usés et la plupart des fils entortillés entre eux. Mais le plus impressionant restait sans doute la cicatrice qui bordait le métal, plus foncée que sa peau et plus grande que la sienne, on aurait dit qu'elle datait d'avant le pose de l'automail. Ed se demanda vaguement où elle avait pu récolter une blessure pareille.

_ On y va ? Demanda gentiment Pinako qui avait vu sa patiente du jour se raidir au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait avec son bras révisé. Helena paraissait bien pâle soudain et Ed ricana un peu intérieurement. Oh, elle pouvait faire sa fière, n'empêche qu'elle était comme tout le monde elle avait peur. Il fallait avouer qu'une reconnexion, en plus d'être douloureuse, avait de quoi impressionner.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête en déglutissant, mal à l'aise. Pinako fit les derniers réglages, positionna le bras et l'enclencha à peine avant de saisir la poignée qui devait reconnecter les nerfs artificiels entre eux. Helena ferma brièvement les yeux, serra les dents et souffla profondément. Ce n'était pas vraiment la douleur de la connexion qu'elle redoutait mais celle qui viendrait par la suite.

Lancinante et impossible à calmer.

Pinako se garda bien de la prévenir et enclencha le levier. L'effet de surprise restait le meilleur moyen à ses yeux pour abréger toutes les souffrances du patient, aussi bien d'un point de vue mental que physique. Helena se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang et se recroquevilla d'un coup, se tenant l'épaule et poussant un cri de souffrance un peu rauque. Surprise par le mouvement si brusque Pinako recula d'un pas, les mains inutilement levées.

_ _Bakavãsa ! (*)_

Helena tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux étroitement clos, la respiration sifflante. Telle une vague, la brûlure bien familière se répandit dans sa poitrine, la faisant suffoquer.

'_Merde, merde, merde ! Faut que je respire, faut… faut que je sorte. De l'air. Putain allez ! Lève-toi !'_

D'un mouvement saccadé, elle tenta de se mettre debout sous les yeux ahuris des autres membres de la pièce. Pinako réagit au quart de tour et pivota vivement vers Alphonse qui se tenait sur le canapé près de son frère, un peu choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gust réagisse de manière aussi bizarre et vive.

_ Al, va la mettre dans la pièce d'â coté, il faut qu'elle se repose. A nous deux maintenant Ed.

La grosse armure s'exécuta, ramassant au passage une Helena bien mal en point et disparu dans la chambre annexe, laissant son frère aux bons soins de ses amies. Il savait pertinemment qu'Edward serait à peu près aussi frais que la jeune femme d'ici quelques minutes.

₪.₪.₪

Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Etouffant, oppressant. Mortel. Et cette brûlure, cette douleur, vieux relents à peine dissipés…

_...Au commencement était le feu…_

Helena se redressa en sursaut, la respiration chaotique et le corps couvert de sueur. La douleur dans son épaule la fit gémir et elle se ramassa sur elle-même, notant qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être un lit, avant que le mal n'explose comme un feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine dévastée. Une quinte de toux la secoua toute entière, la privant d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes de panique totale.

'_Me calmer, me calmer. Concentre-toi bordel !_

Au prix d'un gros effort, Helena parvint à apaiser quelque peu sa brusque crise et se détendit sensiblement. Elle avait chaud, sans doute un peu de fièvre mais plus que tout elle avait affreusement de mal à se remettre les idées en place. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à mélanger les images de sa mémoire en lui demandant de ranger les pièces du puzzle par la suite. Et dans son état, elle ne s'en sentait pas vraiment capable.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle cependant qu'elle se passait une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, le coude appuyé sur ses genoux ramenés contre elle. Une chambre simple et silencieuse, dépourvue de toutes autres présences que la sienne. La seule fenêtre de la pièce était voilée par les rideaux et si elle en jugeait par la lumière qui filtrait à travers le tissu il ne devait pas être loin de deux heures de l'après-midi.

'_Bon sang, j'ai dormi tout ce temps… le Fullmetal ne va pas se priver de m'en faire la remarque'._

Avec un soupir las, elle se redressa et posa prudemment les pieds sur le planché, se levant avec précautions. Elle avait déjà perdu connaissance une fois dans un cas similaire et faire une rencontre brutale avec le sol n'était vraiment pas pour lui plaire. Se rappelant à elle, son bras gauche la lança, lui priant gentiment de lui prêter un peu d'attention. Dans la faible lumière, Helena inspecta rapidement la prothèse, retraçant les contours du cercle de transmutation qu'elle avait gravé sur le métal un triangle composé de quatre autres, le trait en son milieu coupant en deux le premier cercle qui l'entourait. Le deuxième n'était là que pour apporter plus de puissance et cibler l'attaque avec plus de précision. C'était son père qui lui avait appris ça, enfin son père adoptif.

Ses doigts parcoururent lentement la surface de métal, essayant de deviner ce qui avait changé puis elle tenta quelques mouvements de base qui lui tirèrent une grimace d'inconfort. Cependant, le bras lui paraissait plus léger et plus maniable. Alphonse avait raison, Pinako faisait vraiment de l'excellent travail.

Helena fit encore jouer son bras un moment puis elle se décida à sortir de la pièce lorsque son estomac gargouilla. La sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses poumons s'était un peu atténuée mais ne s'en allait pas, persistant encore longtemps, elle le savait. Des éclats de voix dans la salle d'à côté lui firent dresser l'oreille et elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte qu'elle poussa avec douceur, ne voulant pas déranger les autres.

Personne ne remarqua sa présence tant elle fut silencieuse et elle s'en réjouit quelque part elle détestait être le centre d'attention et plus encore lorsqu'elle venait à interrompre un moment aussi convivial que celui-ci. Les Elric étaient attablés face aux Rockbell, la plus vieille tournant les pages d'un album photos, les trois autres riant et commentant les clichés qui s'offraient à eux.

_ Tu te souviens Ed ? Demanda Alphonse en se penchant par-dessus la table. C'était la fois où tu étais tombé dans la rivière en courant après un chat errant.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu étais revenu tout trempé et couvert de boue. Tu sentais horriblement la vase aussi !

Ed lança un regard noir à son amie d'enfance qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, moqueuse. Le jeune blond était toujours en T-shirt et caleçon mais semblait avoir bien meilleure mine que sa collègue dont la vision avait un peu trop tendance à tanguer. Décidemment, ce garçon était plein de ressources, Helena connaissait très peu de personnes capables de se montrer aussi résistantes à la douleur.

Ce fut Den qui interrompit cette joyeuse réunion familiale en se précipitant sur Helena en aboyant. Presque aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction et Gust su à celui que lui adressait Edward, qu'il lui en voulait désormais deux fois plus. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour partir sur de très bonnes bases avec lui elle commençait d'abord par le snober royalement, insinuant au passage –mais cela, elle ne le savait vraiment pas- qu'il était « petit », ensuite elle se montrait distante et désagréable simplement parce qu'il l'était avec elle –comme quoi, elle avait beau avoir 4 ans de plus quel lui, elle se demandait qui était le plus mature des deux- et enfin elle le surprenait dans une situation qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'attendrissante, alors qu'il baissait la plupart de ses barrières émotionnelles et affectives.

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas près de lui pardonner une telle fourberie. Parce que pour le jeune blond, cela ne faisait définitivement aucun doute Lewin le faisait clairement exprès et comme son père, s'amusait à le rabaisser à tout point de vue. Salope.

Alphonse se leva en grinçant horriblement dans le brusque silence à couper au couteau qui venait de tomber sur l'assistance médusée. Si les autres n'avaient pas développé la théorie du complot comme semblait le penser Ed, ils devaient bien avouer que la situation était un brin gênante. Helena en était la première à l'admettre. C' est pourquoi elle s'excusa platement en s'inclinant un peu.

_ Je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Ce simple mouvement fit protester son pauvre dos et elle grinça des dents sous la vague de douleur qui manqua de la scier en deux. Reprenant lentement son souffle, elle fit mine de s'en retourner à sa chambre quand Pinako se leva à son tour, un peu étonnée de sa réaction inattendue. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu et de ce que les garçons lui en avaient dit, Helena Lewin ne semblait pas du genre à se montrer si humble et intimidée. On aurait davantage dit d'elle qu'elle était forte et déterminée, un peu insensible et asociale sur les bords mais certainement pas contrite comme à l'instant.

Pourtant, Helena n'était pas de nature bien belliqueuse et cherchait rarement à s'imposer, autant comme chef d'équipe que dans la vie courante. Beaucoup de ses collègues auraient pu en témoigner ainsi le Major Lewin était une fille solitaire et effacée dont on oubliait facilement la présence. La preuve, si Den ne l'avait pas remarquée, personne ne l'aurait fait avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge pour signifier qu'elle était là.

Et encore, elle détestait par-dessus tout se faire remarquer, il aurait davantage probable qu'elle se soit tut en attendant simplement que quelqu'un porte son regard vers elle. Dire que malgré ses tendances au silence, elle était à la tête de nombreuses expéditions diplomatiques à travers tout le pays.

_ Y a pas de mal, lança la vieille dame en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Cette gamine trop vite grandie lui faisait presque pitié, on aurait dit une petite fille redoutant de se faire gronder. Venez donc vous assoir, comment va votre bras ?

Helena hésita un peu, se sachant de trop dans cette petite famille. Oh, elle savait pertinemment que les Rockbell et les Elric n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, cependant, ils étaient si unis et se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que la question ne se posait pas vraiment. Helena avait lu les dossiers concernant Edward, chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle devait travailler avec ou sur quelqu'un, et connaissait par-là un peu l'histoire des Rockbell. Le nom d'ailleurs ne lui était pas inconnu et elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part sans réussir à se souvenir où.

Den tira sur sa manche pour l'inciter à venir –quelle brave bête ce chien– et la jeune femme prit place près d'Alphonse qui s'était gentiment levé pour lui donner sa chaise, pouvant parfaitement rester debout compte tenu de son corps qui ne craignait pas la fatigue. Pas la fatigue physique du moins.

Le cadet des Elric aimait bien la brune, même sans la connaître depuis très longtemps. Il était persuadé, avec sa gentillesse et sa naïveté dont il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se défaire, qu'Helena était une personne bien, qu'elle était là pour les aider dans cette mission et qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance comme il le faisait avec Mustang. N'était-elle pas sa fille ? Il n'avait rien à craindre de sa part, il en était persuadé.

Winry partageait silencieusement l'avis d'Alphonse. Bien qu'il lui soit difficile de se faire une opinion en si peu de temps mais sa première impression sur Helena avait évolué, Dieu soit loué, dans le bon sens. De plus, la mécanicienne avait jeté un œil sur la prothèse du Major, en avait constaté l'ancienneté et le travail soigneux qu'elle avait tenté de lui apporter, toute amateur qu'elle était, et rien que pour cela, elle pouvait dire qu'elle appréciait Helena Lewin. Parce qu'un auto-mail comme celui-ci on en croisait pas tout les jours et c'était une aubaine qu'elle est pu voir un tel modèle.

Pinako même trouvait la jeune femme sympathique. Certes, elle s'était montrée relativement réservée lors du repas de la veille et n'avait pas souvent ouvert la bouche. Cependant il y avait chez elle quelque chose qui lui rappelait curieusement son fils, un mélange de douceur et presque de tristesse. La mécano avait bien vu dans ses yeux couleur ardoise que cette petite avait elle aussi, subit quelque chose de terrible qui l'avait... transformée.

Non, en fait, le seul à ne pas pouvoir la supporter c'était Edward. Pour lui, il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire Helena était la fille de Mustang, elle était comme son père, il détestait Roy, donc il détestait Gust. Y avait pas plus simple que cela et c'était par pur principe qu'il se refuser à lui adresser la parole pour tout autre chose concernant la mission, ne cherchant surtout pas à la connaître davantage. Et puis quoi encore, elle espérait sincèrement faire ami-ami avec lui ?

Helena hocha la tête en levant sa greffe métallique pour que la doyenne puisse constater par elle-même que tout allait bien. Du moins, que tout allait aussi bien que possible, fallait pas non plus trop en demander.

_ C'est parfait, approuva la brune avec un sourire de remerciement. Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression que mon auto-mail ne pesait trois fois rien. Vous avez fait des prouesses Mme Rockbell.

_ Je n'ai fait que mon travail, petite. Winry, va donc chercher de quoi manger à Mlle Lewin, vu sa tête, je crois qu'elle en a besoin.

_ Ne te dérange pas Winry, proposa Al avec un sourire mental qu'il aurait adoré pouvoir afficher. Je vais y aller, je suis déjà debout.

Il disparut dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol de café et une assiette de boulettes de viande et du riz. Helena le remercia gentiment et commença à manger, mal à l'aise d'être la cible d'autant de regards. Est-ce que c'était si exceptionnel que cela de la voir manger ? Elle admettait volontiers qu'elle avait un appétit de moineau mais tout de même… inutile de la surveiller pour s'assurer qu'elle finissait bien son assiette.

Winry finit par rompre le silence pesant qui s'était de nouveau installé sur la table, seulement troublé par le raclement des couverts de la brune.

_ Et… ça consiste en quoi cette mission dans le Nord-Est ?

Helena leva le nez de son plat et coupa Ed dans son élan d'une voix catégorique et presque froide.

_ Désolée mais ce sont des affaires concernant l'armée, c'est confidentiel.

Dire que le plus vieux des Elric vit rouge était un euphémisme. Mais nom de Dieu pour qui elle se prenait cette pétasse pour parler ainsi à son amie d'enfance ? La blonde parut un peu déçue mais comprenait cependant qu'Helena ne puisse pas s'étaler plus que cela. Après tout, Ed et Al lui racontaient très rarement ce qu'ils faisaient pour le compte de l'armée. Dans un sens, peut-être préférait-elle ne pas savoir, elle n'avait jamais porté les militaires dans son cœur.

_ Le train part dans deux heures, informa Alphonse de manière relativement anodine. Son intervention sauva d'ailleurs Ed d'une implosion imminente et permit de désamorcer la bombe qu'il était devenu et ne demandait plus qu'à péter joyeusement au visage de Gust. On aura tout juste le temps de passer voir maman avant de faire nos valises. Helena releva la tête, notant l'emploi d'un pluriel imprévu dans son programme.

_ Je suis navrée Alphonse mais tu vas devoir rester ici.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi-heure seulement, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Gust qui s'était très légèrement redressée sur sa chaise, déterminée.

* * *

(*), ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle du traducteur internet (plus particulièrement google), du coup je ne _sais vraiment pas_ si c'est correct. J'ai essayé de prendre différents traducteurs et autres dico mais... la traduction qu'on m'a offert s'apparente donc à "saloperie", dans le genre; cette merde fait un mal de chien. Si ça vous amuse de trouver la langue qu'elle utilise, allez y...

Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle ne va pas se faire aimer cette petite Gust! Séparer les Elric, mission impossible? Suite et réponse au prochain chapitre!^^

Merci encore de la lecture et des reviews.


	7. Chapitre VI : voyage, voyage

Ah? Un chapitre un peu plus long, ça change. J'en avais quelques uns d'avance mais là...il va falloir que je mette un coup de colier si je ne veux pas stagner pendant des mois. Mais vous en avez rien à carrer pas vrai? ^^ Alors, tout de suite, le chapitre. Et encore merci à Meldy. Tu verras bien si Helena résiste au charme naturel d'Alphonse!^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un poisson hors de son bocal, c'était parfait pour résumer la tête que tirait Ed tout en fixant Helena, assise en face de lui, qui venait de balancer des inepties sans même s'en rendre compte.

_ Je suis désolée Alphonse mais tu vas devoir rester ici.

Si c'étaient pas de belles conneries ça, il voulait bien savoir que c'était. Si depuis le début (pourtant relativement proche) de cette mission qui s'annonçait bien chiante, Edward avait du mal à encadrer Helena Lewin correctement et à définir clairement _pourquoi_ il ne la sentait pas maintenant c'était parfaitement limpide : il la haïssait cordialement.

Comme le prouva sa réaction violente et enflammée. Le Fullmetal se leva d'un bond, le regard plus mauvais que jamais et les traits tordus dans une grimace à mi-chemin entre le dégoût le plus profond et la colère la plus féroce. Ses deux mains se plaquèrent violement sur la table, faisant trembler le bois et il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Helena qui soutient son regard sans sourciller.

_ C'est hors de question.

La voix du jeune homme n'avait pas vacillé, n'avait pas changé d'un iota et était restée neutre, égale. Ce qui était bien plus effrayant et dérangeant que s'il avait hurlé son mécontentement à la face de sa collègue. Alphonse se raidit instinctivement. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son frère ainsi. D'ordinaire, lorsque ce dernier s'énervait et pétait royalement un câble, il y avait _toujours_ de la casse, des cris, des injures, un déploiement de puissance proprement ahurissant.

Qu'il reste maître de lui-même, si distant et froid, cela n'annonçait rien bon. Du tout. N'importe qui d'à peu près normalement constitué aurait battu en retraite. Il s'avérât qu'Helena ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là.

Gust se contenta de le fixer, sans rien dire, heurtant par ce simple contact visuel, sa volonté à celle du Fullmetal. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de son comportement d'ado en pleine crise. Qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, elle pouvait s'en arranger, mais qu'il conteste ses ordres, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse passer. Le gamin lui cherchait des noises depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, très bien, libre à lui. Sauf qu'elle aussi, elle savait mordre.

_ Alphonse est un civil, il ne fait pas partie des Alchimiste d'Etat. J'ai cru comprendre que tu effectuais chacune de tes missions avec lui et je n'approuve que moyennement. Il s'agissait cependant de _tes_ missions, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Aujourd'hui, tu es sous _mes_ ordres Fullmetal et Alphonse reste ici.

_ J'ai dit hors de question.

Helena l'aurait baffé. Elle n'était pas portée sur la violence, pas quand cela n'était pas nécessaire en tout cas, mais le jeune blond mettait à mal ses défenses et son self-control. Depuis des années qu'elle était Alchimiste d'Etat, elle pouvait se vanter d'être_ très_ patiente, aussi bien envers les criminels qu'il lui arrivait d'interpeller, qu'envers sa hiérarchie –père compris –qu'il l'envoyait toujours dans des trous paumés, la traitait parfois comme une moins que rien pour le simple et injuste prétexte qu'elle était une femme et de couleur en plus. Sales abrutis de militaires.

En d'autres circonstances, le Fullmetal n'aurait sans doute pas risqué grand-chose à lui tenir tête et à la provoquer –elle savait se contrôler tout de même –mais aujourd'hui était différent. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal suite à la pose de son bras et Ed ne lui facilitait pas la tâche depuis le début. Non, là franchement, il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

La grande brune se leva à son tour, avec une lenteur exaspérante et Edward eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'elle était nettement plus grande que lui. Ce qui eut le don de le mettre plus en rogne encore.

La supporter durant tout le temps que durerait cette mission, il pouvait le faire. Obéir à ses ordres, il aurait rechigné pour la forme mais il se serait exécuté –pas égoïste non plus –mais être séparé de son frère cadet sous prétexte qu'il était un civil et qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, ça c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix Fullmetal. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis ta supérieure et tu dois m'obéir. Si je dis qu'Alphonse reste, il restera.

_ Et de quel droit devrais-je t'écouter en tout point ? Brava Ed, toujours aussi furieux. Il ne laisserait pas son frère derrière, c'était un fait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il les accompagne ? Parfait ! Elle n'avait qu'à partir seule, il ne bougerait pas d'ici sans Al.

Les doigts d'Helena la démangeaient de plus en plus et elle hésitait encore entre rester calme, lui foutre une droite ou bien simplement engager une transmutation. Bien que son Alchimie ne soit guère recommandée en intérieur.

_ Parce que je suis plus vieille que toi et que le Colonel m'a confié cette mission.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre des ordres de ce salaud ! Et je me fiche de savoir si tu es Alchimiste depuis 4 ou 5 ans, je n'ai pas à t'obéir !

Helena éclata d'un rire sans joie.

_ Tu crois ça ? Cracha-t-elle, à deux doigts du mépris. Tu veux que le Colonel t'envoie en cour martiale pour insubordination Fullmetal ? Parce que figures toi que mon ancienneté me donne le droit de te retirer tes privilèges grâce à un simple témoignage à ma hiérarchie ! Et crois-moi, ils accorderont d'avantage de crédit à une Alchimiste d'Etat de 6 ans que de 3 et demi !

En temps normal, Ed aurait ouvert la bouche pour manifester sa stupeur. Outre la menace, c'était essentiellement l'âge qu'elle lui avait donné qu'il le laissait sur le cul. 6 ans ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle était entrée dans le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat à l'âge de 14 ? Et lui qui croyait être un génie…

Helena se tenait toujours face à lui, légèrement tremblante et clairement remontée. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'un simple rapport sur son cas suffirait à le faire plonger. La logique aurait voulu qu'il se calme et se rassoit pour réfléchir posément, tenter de négocier et trouver un arrangement et le cas échéant, s'incliner sans faire de vague. Il avait encore besoin de l'armée pour permettre à son frère de retrouver son corps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un faux pas. Pas maintenant. Mais voilà, on est un Elric ou on ne l'est pas. Alors même en n'ayant pas le moindre argument plausible à lui opposer, Edward se contenta de serrer les poings et les dents, la défiant du regard. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Pas devant elle en tout cas.

_ Je me contrefiche de tes menaces. Je n'abandonnerais pas Alphonse ici, c'est tout.

La grosse armure voulut intervenir pour lui faire entendre raison, sentant que Gust n'allait pas se montrer plus indulgente envers eux sous prétexte qu'ils étaient jeunes et blablabla. Mais la jeune femme le prit de court et il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son frère.

_ Tu n'as pas à décider de cela ! Merde !

Helena avait frappé un grand coup sur la table, le visage jusque-là relativement calme, se brisant sous la colère. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ça que le jeune blond commençait à lui briser. Son geste fit gémir Den, qui se réfugia sous la chaise de Pinako en tremblant et sursauter les trois autres, restés totalement silencieux.

Les deux Alchimistes se toisèrent comme deux prédateurs, furieux, cherchant à faire plier l'autre sans chuter avant lui. Les Rockbell et Alphonse se tenaient cois, hors de ce conflit sans savoir comment l'enrayer et sans en avoir réellement envie. Non pas que le spectacle des deux autres soit particulièrement amusant, seulement, se ramasser les balles perdues n'avait rien de bien réjouissant non plus.

Ce fut Helena qui flancha la première. Elle inspira un grand coup, et ferma brièvement les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un éclair de douleur traversa ses traits puis s'évanouit sans qu'aucun ne le remarque, dissimulé derrière l'énervement. Edward l'observa se rassoir un peu lourdement et se pincer l'arête du nez, légèrement soupçonneux. Déclarait-elle forfait ? Si rapidement ? C'était louche, depuis quand les Mustang abandonnaient-ils en quelques secondes seulement ? Surtout lorsqu'elle avait l'avantage. Edward était en tort et il le savait, rien n'empêchait la brune de le trainer devant le Colonel pour refus de se plier aux ordres, ce qui s'apparentait à une mutinerie en bonne et due forme, et lui faire retirer sa licence en deux temps, trois mouvements. Sur ce coup-là, il savait qu'il était un idiot de s'opposer à Gust mais c'était ainsi. Il redoutait de laisser son frère seul et toutes les menaces du monde n'y changeraient rien. Il ne partirait pas sans lui.

Edward resta debout, la fixant durement comme pour la défier de se redresser et de l'invectiver encore une fois. Qu'elle se le tenait pour dit il ne partirait pas sans son frère.

Helena ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur la grosse armure qui se tenait dans son coin, silencieuse, ne sachant plus que faire, ni dire de peur d'envenimer la situation. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère. Vouloir être en opposition avec Helena, il pouvait le comprendre, Ed détestait être dirigé. Mais risquer sa place au sein de l'armée pour une chose aussi futile que celle-ci. Ils avaient trop besoin des privilèges des Alchimistes pour les perdre maintenant. Et il ne risquait rien, à rester chez leurs amies. Ed agissait de manière si irrationnelle parfois.

_ Qu'en pense le principal intéressé ?

Alphonse sursauta, stupéfait, après la scène qu'elle venait de leur donner, qu'elle lui demande son avis. Elle devait pourtant le savoir, qu'il irait dans le sens d'Edward. C'était presque inné chez les Elric. Al crissa en s'avançant, visiblement embêté. Il n'aimait pas « désobéir » aux ordres et entrer en conflit avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Sa nature, douce et aimable, bien loin de l'impulsivité d'Edward, l'empêchait de contrarier autrui. Même s'il devait le regretter par la suite. Il hésitait encore à dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Edward parte sans lui, ayant peur de le pénaliser mais le regard insistant que lui lançait Helena eut raison de lui.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, rien n'avait pu les séparer, que ce soit le départ de leur père, la mort de leur mère et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis lors. Partout où allait Ed, l'ombre gigantesque d'une armure médiévale le suivait aussi. L'un sans l'autre ne s'était jamais vu et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. Surtout qu'Edward avait une nette tendance à faire davantage de bourdes lorsque son cadet n'était pas dans le coin. Et Alphonse n'était pas certain de récupérer son frère et Helena en bon état si jamais ils ne partaient que tout les deux.

Il prit une inspiration –au sens figuré –et baissa sa large tête vers Helena qui le regardait sans rien dire, ne cherchant même pas à l'influencer par un regard menaçant, ce dont Edward, lui, ne se privait pas. Le jeune blond cachait parfaitement son appréhension. Il connaissait suffisamment Alphonse pour savoir que celui-ci préférerait rester en arrière pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

Seulement, laisser Alphonse seul, cela relevait de la trahison pour Edward. Si son doux et gentil petit frère s'était retrouvé dans ce corps sans vie, c'était uniquement de sa faute et il se devait de la réparer. Il connaissait la solitude d'Alphonse et ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. L'angoisse de se retrouver seul lui tirailler l'estomac. Son frère était une partie de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait laisser derrière lui.

Bien entendu, Al serait parfaitement en sécurité chez les Rockbell et Ed avait la certitude qu'il serait bien traité, soigné, chouchouté et autre. Seulement, ni Pinako ni Winry ne comprenaient réellement l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait en permanence le jeune Elric.

Pour l'avoir plusieurs fois surpris recroquevillé dans un coin, Edward savait parfaitement que son petit frère remuait le passé et ses sombres idées en attendant que le jour se lève. Le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Ed pour le détourner de ses pensées noires, s'était de rester à ses côtés en permanence, pour lui assurer son soutien sans faille, son amour inconditionnel et réitérer sa promesse. Alors non, il ne pouvait laisser son jeune frère tout seul à se morfondre. C'était au-delà de ses propres forces. Al avait besoin de lui quelques soient les circonstances et il en allait de même pour l'ainé.

_ Je reste avec mon frère, décida le plus jeune avec douceur mais fermeté afin de montrer à la brune sa détermination à faire partie du voyage.

Helena le sonda une brève demi-seconde, cherchant la faille tout en sachant qu'elle n'en trouverait pas. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, elle le voyait bien et Roy l'avait d'ailleurs prévenu à ce sujet. Elle avait juste voulu essayer, voir s'il fallait vraiment qu'elle emmène aussi le plus jeune. Tout dans l'attitude de l'ainé Elric montrait qu'il n'en démordrait pas, de même pour le cadet.

Helena savait depuis longtemps reconnaitre quand une bataille était perdue d'avance et c'était malheureusement le cas de celle-ci.

La situation l'agaçait autant qu'elle l'angoissait. Ce n'était pas pour pénaliser Edward ou Alphonse qu'elle avait émis le vœu que le plus jeune reste ici et malgré ses dires, elle n'aurait jamais mis Ed dans une situation déplaisante vis-à-vis de leurs supérieurs. Du peu qu'elle connaissait de leur histoire –Roy avait voulu lui donner des détails mais elle avait refusé les Elric avaient leurs secrets, s'étaient à eux de décider s'ils voulaient les lui confier ou non –elle savait qu'ils avaient extrêmement souffert, l'un comme l'autre. Et l'armée était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se tirer de ce guêpier. Si c'était à ce jour leur seul espoir, elle ne pouvait pas décemment le leur retirer.

Seulement, emmener le plus jeune dans leur mission ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde. Sans doute était-il capable de se protéger (s'il suivait le Fullmetal dans chacune de ses interventions, c'était sûrement le cas) mais un accident était si vite arrivé. Vu le lien que les deux Elric entretenaient et dont elle n'avait aperçu qu'une infime partie, elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Ed s'il venait à arriver quelque chose à son cadet.

Elle préféra ne pas y songer et secoua la tête, soudain lasse et résignée. Une douleur lancinante vrillait son crâne et sa poitrine, les enfermant tout deux dans un étau désagréable. Elle n'avait plus envie de lutter soudain, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait qu'un refus si elle tentait encore une fois de faire changer le Fullmetal d'avis. Le braquer ne servirait à rien de plus qu'à le voir repartir pour East City et elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné en ce moment pour simplement se retrouver au calme et se reposer un minimum.

_ Très bien. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure un peu rauque et fatigué. Faites vos affaires, nous partons dans une heure.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle repoussa son assiette, se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas trainant. La porte d'entrée claqua puis le silence reprit ses droits comme si rien de tout ceci n'avait vraiment eu lieu. La tempête était passée.

Les Elric se jetèrent un regard avant de remarquer que les deux femmes les fixaient, roulant des yeux en essayant d'obtenir les réponses à leurs questions muettes. Ed finit lui aussi par se lever en déclarant qu'il devait s'y mettre maintenant s'ils voulaient être prêts à temps. Alphonse s'empressa de le suivre et Winry se joignit à eux pour leur fournir des recommandations de dernière minute concernant son travail et ses honoraires.

Tandis que le Fullmetal mettait ses vêtements soigneusement pliés dans sa valise, il se demanda pourquoi Gust avait si vite battu en retraite. Il haussa les épaules, trop heureux qu'Al les accompagne, repoussa une Winry excitée qui lui arrachait à moitié le bras en voulant l'examiner encore une fois et retourna à sa tâche, laissant à son frère le choix crucial des bouquins à emporter.

Le jeune Alphonse ne put s'empêcher de le sermonner pour son attitude envers Gust et du fait qu'il était vraiment inconscient de se confronter à elle de cette manière. Les deux frères se chamaillèrent un peu, l'un et l'autre nettement soulagés par la tournure que prenaient les évènements et bientôt, la chambre raisonna des rires des adolescents.

Pas un n'entendit les expectorations douloureuses qui s'élevaient depuis la terrasse et passaient par la fenêtre entrouverte.

₪.₪.₪

_ Vous faites bien attention à vous hein ? Redemanda une fois de plus la jeune Rockbell en les voyant prêts à partir. Et vous pensez à téléphoner une fois rentrés. C'est clair ?

Alphonse hocha sagement la tête, peu enclin à se recevoir lui aussi un coup de clé anglaise comme c'était souvent le cas avec Ed.

La blonde sourit tandis que ledit Ed soupirait pour montrer clairement son agacement. Winry n'était pas si prévoyante envers eux d'habitude, mais davantage avec ses méta-greffes. Quelque chose la tracassait un peu et il soupçonnait que cela avait un rapport avec Helena. Cette godiche, même silencieuse, trouvait le moyen de leur pourrir la vie.

La grande brune se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe, les laissant faire leurs adieux à leurs aises, ne voulant pas s'immiscer ainsi. Gust estimait qu'elle s'était suffisamment faite remarquée pour la journée. Un petit vent frisquet soufflait doucement sur la maison et ses alentours, s'engouffrant désagréablement dans son grand manteau brun qui claquait un peu. Un frisson la secoua sans qu'elle n'y prête grande attention, habituée, puis elle consulta sa vieille montre à gousset, glissée dans une de ses poches intérieures. Contrairement à Ed ou bien à Roy, Helena n'était pas très soigneuse avec l'objet dont le fer s'était rayé au fil des ans. La chaine avait été raccourcie de plusieurs maillons, le dessus était sale et cabossé, la vitre, couverte d'éraflures.

Gust se fichait de l'état de sa montre, ce n'était pour elle qu'une babiole sans intérêt qu'elle ne sortait que dans les situations les plus extrêmes. Rares étaient ceux qui portaient les Alchimistes d'Etat dans leur cœur et bien souvent, le simple fait de montrer sa montre, symbole de sa condition au sein de l'armée, suffisait à s'accorder toute l'animosité des personnes alentours.

Helena le savait, elle en avait souvent fait les frais.

Depuis, la montre ne lui servait plus que pour lire l'heure, et encore, et restait le plus souvent au fin fond de ses poches, oubliée et inoffensive. La jeune femme se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention des garçons qui se tournèrent vers elle. La brune eut le droit à un coup d'œil méchant de la part de l'ainé Elric qui lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour saluer longuement la grand-mère qui n'en revenait pas.

D'ordinaire, Ed faisait tout pour écourter ces scénettes familiales et repartait le plus rapidement possible. Il était clair qu'il voulait faire suer sa collègue qui se garda bien de répondre à la provocation ouvertement lancée. Avec un soupir, Helena croisa les bras et balança, mine de rien :

_ Si on rate le train Fullmetal, tu te débrouilleras pour expliquer notre retard au Colonel et pour nous trouver un autre moyen de transport. Même si c'est une charrette à bras. Que tu tireras, bien entendu.

Le blond grimaça en la maudissant mentalement mais l'argument fit mouche. Du peu qu'il en avait vu, Gust était bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution et il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer avec Mustang à propos de ce genre de détails. Et mine de rien, il avait toujours en tête les avertissements muets qu'elle lui avait donné concernant son frère. Il préférait faire profil bas pour le moment, elle avait encore le temps de changer d'avis à ce sujet.

_ Cafteuse, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, se détournant brutalement. A bientôt grand-mère.

_ Bonne route les enfants.

_ N'hésitez pas à repasser pour une autre révision Mlle Lewin ! Ajouta Winry avec bonne humeur en agitant la main à l'adresse du trio qui s'éloignait déjà. Si vous restez plus longtemps, je pourrais vous faire essayer d'autres modèles !

Helena sourit et se tourna vers la jeune fille, la saluant gentiment.

_ Je n'y manquerais pas Mlle Rockbell. Merci à vous deux.

Les deux Rockbell les regardèrent disparaître au bout du sentier et Den renifla tristement de l'absence de sa nouvelle amie. Winry se tourna vers sa grand-mère, le sourire aux lèvres, cependant qu'elles revenaient à l'intérieur pour ranger un peu la maison. Quand les Elric passaient par ici, on avait souvent l'impression qu'une tornade miniature les avait suivis.

_ C'était une bonne journée, apprécia la jeune fille avec une moue entendue et satisfaite. Pinako lui jeta un regard surpris.

_ En quoi donc ? La venue des garçons ? C'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir de les voir.

_ Oui, y a de ça. Mais moi je parlais de Lewin. Même si elle n'est pas très bavarde, son auto-mail est troooop cool ! J'ai hâte qu'elle revienne. Maintenant que tu lui as remis tout à niveau, je pourrais le modifier, lui rajouter quelques plaques supplémentaires et changer la composition première. Tu crois qu'en transformant un peu l'agencement des nerfs, je pourrais changer la physionomie du bras ? Non parce que niveau design franchement…

₪.₪.₪

Les Elric et Helena arrivèrent juste à temps pour attraper leur train au passage. A quelques minutes près et Gust aurait laissé à Ed le soin d'expliquer leur retard au Colonel fumas. Fort heureusement pour eux tous, ce n'était pas le cas et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la première voiture qui s'arrêta face à eux.

Les trains de nuit étaient aménagés pour permettre aux voyageurs de se reposer un minimum et même dormir pour les plus habitués. Le compartiment dans lequel ils s'installèrent tous (au grand dam d'Edward qui aurait volontiers demandé à Helena de faire chambre à part, histoire qu'elle ne les dérange pas) était à peine plus grand que les autres, prévu pour quatre personnes. Cependant, le volume que prenait Alphonse réduisait nettement l'espace et la grosse armure eut bien du mal à se caser sans écraser les couchettes accrochées aux murs. Il ne s'agit que de simples planches de bois à peine rembourrées d'un matelas fin. Les coussins étaient effectivement en option et les couvertures fournies étaient atrocement petites, si bien que même les pieds d'Edward en dépassaient.

Helena soupira un peu en constatant les vitres sales et leurs lits dans un état plus que douteux. D'ordinaire, les Alchimistes d'Etat voyageaient dans des classes réservées mais ni elle ni Ed n'y avaient fait allusion. D'une part parce que ça ne leur avait pas traversé l'esprit sur le moment et qu'ensuite, Al n'y aurait pas été admis (militaires uniquement selon le règlement). Et même si en étant insupportable et peu enclin à lui accorder une once de confiance, Helena préférait tout de même avoir le Fullmetal sous les yeux et se passer de la classe une. Aucun d'eux n'avait évoqué leur dispute et d'un accord tacite, ils avaient conclu qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Rien qui méritât d'être mentionner dans un quelconque rapport du moins.

La jeune fille posa sa sacoche dans un coin du compartiment et observa d'un œil distrait les deux Elric qui s'installaient de leur côté. Ed se battait pour mettre sa valise dans le filet à bagages et refusait toute l'aide que voulait lui apporter son frère. Parce que NON ! Il n'était pas petit au point de ne pas y arriver lui-même. Non mais oh !

La brune ouvrit la porte coulissante et se glissa dans le couloir, observant les environs et les analysant sans même s'en rendre compte. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée entièrement et les lieux étaient baignés par les lumières de lampes suspendues aux murs. Quelques voyageurs discutaient devant leurs compartiments et un contrôleur passa devant son nez, poinçonnant les billets du groupe. Une fois son rapide repérage des lieux terminé, Helena revint dans l'alcôve qui leur servirait de chambre et trouva Ed, boudeur, assis sur la couchette du dessous à gauche. La valise avait gentiment gagné sa place dans le filet et elle soupçonnait fortement le cadet d'y être pour quelque chose. Alphonse se tenait devant son frère, assis sur la couchette de droite, tout dans sa posture indiquant qu'il était à la fois désolé et agacé.

Lorsqu'elle entra, le silence lui sauta dessus comme un animal aux abois, si bien qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Rompre cette absence de bruit devint alors sa seule priorité. Depuis toute gamine, elle avait vécu dans une sorte de brouhaha permanent, un fond sonore incessant. Entendre un ange passer n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

_ Hem. Si vous voulez manger… le wagon restaurant vient d'ouvrir.

Sans même le savoir, Helena venait de prononcer les mots magiques, ceux qui mettent Ed de bonne humeur, qui font pétiller ses prunelles dorées et remonter son moral en flèche. D'un bond, le blond fut sur pieds, oubliant toute animosité envers Gust qui sursauta d'étonnement lorsqu'il lui sauta presque dessus, avide.

_ C'est où ?

Helena, prise de court, eut du mal à trouver ses mots. Le brusque revirement avait de quoi être déstabilisant. Un coup il lui faisait la gueule et ne lui adressait pas un mot, ensuite il la regardait comme si elle était le messie et venait de lui annoncer qu'il aurait bel et bien sa place parmi les gentils du Paradis.

_ Euh… Au bout du couloir. Je crois.

Il n'en fallut pas plus, Ed se rua dans le couloir et disparut aussi sec dans une envolée de tissu pourpre, sa grosse armure de frère sur les talons, faisant un bruit d'enfer tout en lui criant de l'attendre.

Helena resta plantée seule sur le seuil du compartiment, plusieurs de leurs voisins de la soirée passant la tête à l'extérieur pour prendre connaissance de la source d'un tel raffut. Le bruit du métal battant rudement le sol avec la délicatesse et la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants mis du temps avant de s'éteindre et la jeune fille secoua la tête, se sortant de son hébétude. Haussant les épaules, elle retourna dans le compartiment et farfouilla dans son sac avant d'en tirer une boite cylindrique qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pouce habile. Un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos, elle goba immédiatement les deux pastilles blanches qui venaient de rouler dans sa paume.

₪.₪.₪

_ Tu es un goinfre Grand-frère…

Alphonse regardait d'un air désolé son ainé se bâfrer comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, s'attirant sans y prendre gare, les regards mi amusés, mi dégoûtés, de passagers à leurs côtés. La grosse armure, un rien gênée comme toujours, autant de sa corpulence peu pratique et tape à l'œil, que de l'attitude de l'Alchimiste, se dandina un peu sur sa chaise, crissant horriblement. Mécaniquement, il jeta un regard d'excuse à la cantonade que personne ne put interpréter comme tel puis revint à la situation présente.

Ed leva le nez de son assiette pour le fixer, légèrement soupçonneux. Tout dans la posture de son frère laissait à supposer qu'il avait quelque chose à dire et qu'il hésitait à le faire. Le jeune blond ne cessait de s'étonner du fait qu'il parvenait à lire à la perfection les indices qui le renseignaient sur l'état d'esprit de son cadet, rien qu'en observant les mouvements que faisait l'armure. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Ed réussissait toujours à deviner ce qu'Al avait en tête en regardant son visage, ses émotions s'y lisant avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsque son cadet avait hérité de cette carapace de métal, Edward avait craint ne plus le connaître aussi bien qu'auparavant. Pourtant, même si le heaume de son armure de frère ne laissait passer aucun sentiment, sa posture, ses mouvements, permettaient au plus vieux de lire dans les pensées de son cadet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Al se dandina de plus belle, tordant ses énormes mains qui auraient pu lui broyer la tête en un rien de temps.

_ Rien, c'est juste que…

_ Que quoi ? Accouches, tu sais bien que je ne vais pas te manger !

_ Des fois on pourrait se poser la question ! Se moqua gentiment Alphonse, faisant allusion par ailleurs, aux quantités faramineuses de nourriture que son frangin avalait sans compter. Non, c'est à propos du major Lewin.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant une bouchée de son assiette.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu m'en veux toujours pour tout à l'heure pas vrai ?

_ Disons que tu as cruellement manqué de tact et que tu as agis de manière totalement irréfléchie. Lui répondre comme tu l'as fait aurait pu te couter très cher, j'espère que tu mesures bien ta chance.

_ Mmmh…

_ Ed…

_ Oui, oui, c'est vrai, grogna le Fullmetal, mécontent. J'admets, c'était pas malin. Mais tout s'est arrangé non ? Où est le problème ?

Alphonse leva mentalement les yeux au ciel tandis que dans sa carcasse vide résonnait d'un semblant de soupir métallique. Il se réinstalla correctement, essayant de grincer le moins possible, chose totalement irréalisable compte tenu de son enveloppe extérieure actuelle.

_ Tu es vraiment… non, laisse tomber. C'est juste que je trouve que le Major Lewin agit de manière bizarre avec nous.

Ed haussa les épaules, peu enclin à parler de la jeune femme.

_ Elle n'est pas bizarre, déclara-t-il avec une certaine évidence dans la voix. C'est la fille de Mustang, je crois que ça explique tout.

_ Edward, j'essaye de te parler sérieusement là !

_ Et que veux-tu que je te dise Al ? Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut non ? Et en quoi trouves-tu qu'elle est étrange, Sherlock ?

Le ton moqueur de son frère n'échappa pas à Alphonse qui réprima un nouveau soupire avant de reprendre, étayant son exposé de quelques gestes.

_ Je ne sais pas, simplement je trouve ça étonnant qu'elle ait si vite lâché le morceau tout à l'heure. Tu étais en tort et elle aurait dû suivre la procédure.

_ Tu insinues qu'elle aurait mieux fait de nous séparer ?

_ J'ai pas dit ça, tempéra Al en sentant l'énervement croissant chez son grand frère. C'est étonnant, c'est tout. Et puis, tu as vu dans quel état elle était quand elle est venue dans le salon ? Même Mamie l'a remarqué tu sais.

_ Elle devait être fatiguée, c'est tout. La pose d'un auto-mail n'est jamais agréable. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant à son sujet ?

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas, je m'interroge. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Ça fait 6 ans qu'elle est Alchimiste d'Etat, elle est vraiment douée.

_ Si tu veux mon avis p'tit frère, cette fille est comme son père manipulatrice et cachotière. Et franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas de percer ses secrets.

_ Menteur.

Ed jeta un drôle de regard à son frère qui affichait un immense sourire mental et invisible. Bien sûr que le blond avait envie d'en savoir plus sur le compte de Gust, la curiosité était inscrite dans les gênes des Elric. Seulement l'admettre aurait voulu dire qu'il s'intéressait effectivement à Helena et ça, c'était hors de question. La fierté aussi, était bien plus développée chez son frère ainé que chez lui-même.

Edward retourna à son assiette sans rien ajouter, laissant à Alphonse le loisir de l'étudier sous tous les angles comme il en avait l'habitude, histoire de deviner ce à quoi il songeait. Contrairement au Fullmetal qui savait interpréter le moindre de ses mouvements, Alphonse était bien incapable de lire dans les pensées de son frère. Edward s'était forgé un masque parfait au fil des ans et Al avait bien du mal à lire au travers. Il ne pouvait prétendre connaître son frère aussi bien que ce dernier le connaissait. Comme si le jeune prodige avait peur de ce qu'il aurait pu découvrir une fois toutes ses défenses passées.

₪.₪.₪

Lorsqu'il entra dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient investi une heure ou deux plus tôt, Alphonse eut la surprise d'y trouver Gust, étalée sur le dos sur la couchette supérieure, la pochette d'un dossier sur le visage et le bras pendant dans le vide. Elle ne s'était pas changée et s'était visiblement endormie en relisant une énième fois le rapport de leur affaire.

L'armure entra lentement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et s'assit avec précaution sur la banquette inférieure, attendant le retour de son frère qui réglait sa note au wagon restaurant. Le plus jeune avait hésité à ramener quelque chose pour leur collègue qui n'avait vraisemblablement rien mangé depuis qu'ils étaient partis mais le regard moqueur d'Edward l'en avait dissuadé. Si Ed commençait à croire des choses sur ce que lui inspirait la présence de Gust, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Et Ed était sacrement tenace lorsqu'il s'agissait de charrier son cadet.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était apaisant, à peine troublé par la respiration légèrement sifflante de la brune qui remuait un peu dans son sommeil. Plusieurs feuilles avaient glissé de la pochette grise, s'étalant sur le sol et son ventre. Al s'apprêtait à les ramasser lorsque qu'Edward fit son entrée, avec la délicatesse qui lui était coutumière : un pied dans la porte et un hurlement pour l'appeler et vérifier que son frangin était bien là.

Au brusque bruit qu'il fit, Helena se réveilla en sursaut envoyant voler le dossier qui lui recouvrait la figure et se redressa, manquant de se prendre la tête dans le plafond du wagon. Encore désorientée, elle n'hésita cependant pas une seconde à plonger la main sous son oreiller pour en tirer sa paire de mitaines noires qu'elle enfila sans même y penser, se préparant déjà à attaquer.

La scène resta ainsi figée, Ed et Al la regardant avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle battait fermement des paupières pour y voir clair et reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux survolèrent la pièce en un éclair, proches de la panique puis elle tomba sur Ed et se détendit instantanément.

_ Ah c'est vous… souffla-t-elle avec un net soulagement en rangeant ses gants.

Ed se secoua, ahurit.

_ Non mais ça va pas de réagir comme ça ? Ça aurait pas été nous, t'aurais fait quoi ?

_ Oui, bon, s'énerva Helena en descendant de son perchoir, les cheveux décoiffés et ayant la vague apparence d'une meule de foin. Je suis un peu vive au réveil, voilà tout. Et ton entrée n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret aussi.

Ed haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers son propre lit et de s'y laisser tomber. Le silence revint, nettement moins serein qu'il y avait quelques minutes et de nouveau, Helena se sentit mal à l'aise. Non, décidément, elle ne se ferait jamais à l'absence de bruit ou seulement pour trouver le sommeil, et encore. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à consulter un psy pour ce genre de petits problèmes. Remarquant enfin que la quasi-totalité de son dossier s'était fait la malle, elle grommela et commença à rassembler ses feuilles.

_ Attendez, je vais vous aider Mlle Lewin.

Helena leva la tête vers Al qui se penchait difficilement pour ramasser les feuillets compte tenu de l'étroitesse du lieu et elle sourit.

_ Alphonse… combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise de m'appeler Helena ? Et le vouvoiement n'est pas nécessaire, crois-moi.

La grosse armure lui tendit son petit paquet de papier et se rassit, limitant ses mouvements au maximum. Il poussa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire, tinté de notes métalliques étranges.

_ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais Mlle Lewin. Après tout, vous êtes tout de même la supérieure de mon frère, ce n'est pas rien.

Ed balança un regard noir à son petit frère qui se garda bien de le regarder. Helena sourit doucement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de les démêler sans y parvenir. Il fallait avouer qu'avec une telle longueur…

_ Si tu y tiens, je ne peux pas te forcer. Si tu veux qu'on devienne bons amis, je préférerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

_On est pas là pour faire ami-ami, coupa durement Ed depuis sa couchette, tournant nerveusement les pages d'un livre.

_ Grand-frère !

_ Tu as parfaitement raison Fullmetal, déclara Helena avec un sourire un peu sec. '_Et allez, c'est reparti…'_ elle agita la liasse de feuilles sous le nez du blond. D'ailleurs, puisse que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer dès maintenant. Tu as lu le rapport d'enquête ?

Edward grogna et laissa son bouquin à contre cœur.

_ Evidement.

_ Eh bien ça va nous gagner du temps… soupira Helena en se réinstallant à l'étage, en tailleur sur son lit. Je suppose que tu es aussi au courant Alphonse.

L'armure hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les deux frères furent pris de court et regardèrent la plus vieille comme si elle était folle. Helena haussa un sourcil, septique.

_ Quoi ? Y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

_ Non, non, s'empressa de rectifier Alphonse. C'est juste que, euh…

_ Mes méthodes surprennent ? Honnêtement il n'y a rien de plus normal que de mettre toutes nos informations et impressions en commun avant de se lancer dans une brève analyse du dossier. Vous avez une autre façon de procéder ?

_ Non.

_ Bien, alors on y va. On en a encore pour –elle consulta rapidement sa montre à gousset –jusqu'à demain matin. On prendra une correspondance à New Optain. Autant dire qu'on a de la marge. On va commencer par le lieu et les circonstances des disparitions.

Car il s'agissait effectivement de disparitions. Jusqu'à présent au nombre de neuf, étalées sur une période de plusieurs mois, l'affaire trainait en longueur depuis un moment pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'avait songé à prévenir qui que ce soit. Les autorités locales avaient tenté d'attraper le coupable sans y parvenir et c'était lorsque la fille du président du conseil du comté avait finalement fait les frais du ou des kidnappeurs, qu'on avait daigné avertir quelqu'un d'un peu plus compétent.

Les enquêteurs avaient fournis à l'armée tous les renseignements nécessaires sur les disparus, toujours des jeunes femmes, blondes de préférence, âgées entre 17 et 20 ans, d'une nature relativement douce et malheureusement influençable. A l'heure actuelle, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, ce qui laissait à penser que soit les filles étaient encore vivantes, soit on s'était débarrassé des cadavres. La police locale avait été incapable de donner une description du kidnappeur et on ne savait rien à son sujet, de même que les témoins, qui prétendaient n'avoir rien vu.

La région, et plus particulièrement le village dans lequel ils allaient devoir se rendre et où se concentraient la majorité des disparitions, était un petit coin reculé, plus ou moins coupé du monde. Les conditions climatiques n'étaient pas au beau fixe et les chutes de neige n'étaient pas rares et le vent soufflait quasiment en continu. Il y avait ici une majorité de paysans et autres artisans se regroupant en fermes organisées un peu partout aux alentours du village et leur accès n'était pas des plus faciles.

Pour résumer, il s'agissait d'une mission chiante dans un trou paumé avec possibilité que les responsables soient tout et n'importe qui, y compris des étrangers venant des pays voisins. O joie.

Edward quitta un instant son papier des yeux pour fixer Helena qui mâchonnait le bout de son crayon de papier tout en continuant à lire.

_ Et je peux savoir _pourquoi_ on nous a envoyé sur une mission pareille. Et comment elle a pu se retrouver être traitée par le QG d'East City ? Franchement, tout ça relève de la juridiction de North City, non ?

Helena haussa les épaules, toujours concentrée.

_ Je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais je ne m'étonne plus trop de rien en ce qui concerne l'armée. Pour ce qui est de notre participation, je lis ici qu'on ignore tout de celui, celle ou ceux que nous recherchons. Il y a une petite probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'un Alchimiste. Et comme l'affaire est tombée entre les mains du Colonel, c'est nous qui partons nous enterrer là-bas.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique cependant qu'il grommelait dans son coin. Alphonse secoua sa grosse tête.

_ C'est vraiment effrayant, déclara-t-il en éprouvant un frisson mental des plus désagréables. Toutes ses pauvres filles. C'est inadmissible que personne n'est prévenu l'armée plus tôt.

_ Les gens sont très méfiants dans ces régions, expliqua Helena au étouffant un bâillement. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le besoin de se reposer se faisait cruellement sentir. Dans le wagon, plus un bruit ne régnait depuis un moment, preuve qu'ils encore sans doute les derniers debout.

La jeune femme posa son dossier sur le bout du lit et s'étira, faisant craquer méchamment son dos. A la lumière des lampes accrochées aux murs du compartiment, elle paraissait dix fois plus vieille, ses cernes se creusant nettement sous ses yeux fatigués.

_ Je ne serais pas surprise qu'on nous annonce que le nombre de disparues est en réalité bien plus élevé une fois arrivé là-bas. La plupart des habitants sont tellement superstitieux qu'ils croient que tous les malheurs s'abattant sur eux sont les résultats d'une quelconque mauvaise action de la part de l'un d'entre eux.

Ed eut un reniflement ironique.

_ Ça se saurait si c'était le cas. Y a vraiment des gens trop crédules pour croire en ces fadaises.

_ Peut-être, mais ils y croient dur comme fer. Et comme la plupart des personnes méfiantes et septiques, ils ne perçoivent que d'un très mauvais œil notre venue.

_ Nous ne serons pas les bienvenus alors ? Questionna Alphonse d'une petite voix inquiète. Helena secoua la tête en s'allongeant sur le dos.

_ Sans doute que non. Du moins, pas dans les campagnes. Je suppose que les gens de la ville seront plus compréhensifs, ce sont eux qui nous ont contactés. Bon, il me semble qu'on ne sera pas plus productifs ce soir. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez continuer, je me couche.

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle leur tourna le dos et s'endormit presque instantanément. Les deux Elric se jetèrent un regard surpris puis Ed se coucha lui aussi en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru que jamais elle ne s'arrêterait. Adressant un sourire à son jeune frère, il ne tarda pas lui aussi à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Alphonse sourit mentalement et se leva précautionneusement pour éteindre la lumière du compartiment, ne laissant qu'une seule ampoule d'allumée pour qu'il puisse lire.

Après tout, il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir et malgré son corps, il était incapable de lire dans le noir.

* * *

Y a que moi qui trouve que ça n'avance pas vite? En attendant, ceux qui espéraient que les choses allaient s'arranger entre Helena et Edward...c'est rapé pour le moment. Bien, une fois de plus, je ne peux que vous encourager à me laisser un petit commentaire tout en vous remerçiant d'avance pour la lecture.

Et bon courage à tous.


	8. Chapitre VII :la halte de la camaraderie

Ok, alors il est très exactemment 1h45 du mat, et j'ai très sincèrement hésité à poster ce chapitre. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas près, non, ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai fini, mais parce que je n'ai pas tant de marge que ça vis à vis des autres chapitres. Enfin bref, comme j'ai réussi mes examens du 1er semestre (rattrapage, ok, mais je m'en fous, je les ai eu quand même!) je me suis dit que ça pouvait bien se fêter. Et je crois que certain ne me contrediront pas.

Alors, les traditionnelles réponses aux Anonymes: Meldy, je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire stagner, je te le promets. Je te remercie très fort pour tes encouragements et j'espère que cette fic continuera a te plaire (ça sonne pas un peu tragique comme message ça? Genre, je vais bientôt vous dire adieu?)

Inkbok, franchement, merci beaucoup, tant de reviews d'un coup ça m'a fait chaud au coeur. J'espère en récolter une encore sur ce chapitre, aussi explosive que les autres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le froid le cueillit sitôt un pied posé sur le quai et il frissonna violement, retenant par la même occasion, un éternuement peu gracieux. Dans son dos, Alphonse descendait lui aussi du train, suivit par Helena qui afficha une grimace éloquente.

Le quai de la petite gare de Vernes était grisâtre et désert, quelques rares voyageurs, pas fous, qui repartaient dans le sens inverse au leur. Les locaux étaient vieux et défraichis, la peinture passée et écaillée, de grandes vitres sales à tel point qu'on ne voyait pas à l'intérieur. La crasse semblait s'accumuler jusque sur le paysage alentour, plongé dans un brouillard jaunâtre et humide, qui adoucissait le moindre contour. La silhouette vague du village se dessinait à grand peine sur leur gauche, à quelques kilomètres de là et semblait être le seul dans les environs.

Bien qu'ils furent en début d'après-midi, Edward n'en voyait certes pas la couleur et encore moins la chaleur. Le vent qui avait battu leur train toute la nuit avait forci et s'engouffrait désormais en sifflant entre les arcades de la galerie ouverte de la gare, balayant sur son passage détritus et faibles murmures. L'air était lourd et sentait l'averse à plein nez, ou pire, et ses doigts avaient eu le temps de devenir rouges.

La vieille locomotive qui les avait amenés ici depuis New Optain poussa un soupir énorme en crachant son nuage de fumée nauséabond. Les frères Elric et Helena avaient pris leur correspondance le matin même, alors que le temps commençait tout juste à se dégrader et avaient fait route sans tarder vers Ravenberg.

Bien entendu, Edward avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que leur train s'arrêtait bien avant le village en question et qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen de transport avant la nuit, de préférence. Ce qu'Helena pensait facilement résoudre en louant quelque véhicule au village d'à côté.

Le voyage s'était déroulé dans un calme plat et presque gênant, peu de choses différant de la veille au sujet des relations « amicales » qu'étaient censés entretenir les membres de l'équipe du moment. Edward n'avait pas adressé la parole à Helena, qui n'avait pas cherché à insister plus que cela.

Le voyage avait été si ennuyeux qu'Edward avait même prié pour que leur train se fasse attaquer, détourner ou il ne savait quoi, histoire d'avoir un semblant d'action dans la journée. Evidemment, aucune de ses espérances ne s'étaient réalisées et seules les parties de cartes avec son frère avaient été d'un certain réconfort, en plus des fréquents passages au wagon restaurant

Helena s'était faite très discrète, parlant peu, s'imposant encore moins. Pour ainsi dire, les frères Elric n'avaient quasiment pas vu la jeune femme de la matinée, cette dernière s'étant mystérieusement volatilisée sur les coups de 7 heures du matin (ce qui avait fortement intrigué Alphonse, qui l'avait vue quitter leur compartiment de nuit avec un sourire un peu las) avant de réapparaître pour le déjeuner qu'Edward avait en grande partie engloutit à lui tout seul.

Désormais, Gust scrutait les environs, les yeux plissés et le nez enfoui dans son écharpe de laine noire, avant de se diriger vers le chef de gare qui aidait une vieille dame au chignon blanc à grimper dans un wagon.

Les Elric se posèrent non loin sur un banc, Alphonse grinçant plus que de raison alors que ses plaques de métal se couvraient doucement de gouttelettes d'humidité. Jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui ronchonnait dans son coin, les sourcils froncés. Machinalement, il pliait et dépliait les doigts gantés de sa main droite, comme s'ils étaient engourdis par le froid.

Un peu inquiet, comme toujours, Alphonse se pencha vers lui, devinant ce qui le tourmentait depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué ici.

_ Ça va tes auto-mails ?

Edward leva le nez vers son frère pour lui adresser un sourire réconfortant, mais le plus jeune ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Nombreux étaient les inconvénients liés aux prothèses mécaniques, notamment en ce qui concernait la météo. Bien que n'étant fait que de métal et ne ressentant plus rien, Alphonse savait pertinemment que les membres artificiels de son ainé le faisaient souffrir plus qu'il ne voulait lui faire croire.

_ C'est rien, juste les nerfs qui protestent à cause de l'humidité. Ça n'a rien de nouveau. J'espère seulement que les modifications qu'ont apportées Winry et Mamie se révèleront efficaces. Winry n'a jamais été très douée pour ce genre de protection anti-froid.

_ Heureusement qu'elle ne t'entend pas, elle t'aurait déjà arraché la tête sinon.

Edward sourit mais ne dit rien, conscient que son frère avait raison. Critiquer le travail de leur mécanicienne revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à passer l'arme à gauche !

Tandis qu'ils patientaient, Helena revint vers eux, de rides de contrariété barrant son front. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et elle se massait l'épaule de temps à autre, preuve que le temps lui allait aussi bien qu'au Fullmetal. Ce dernier renonça à se lever, sachant qu'il y avait un pépin avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'emmerdes pour le moment.

_ Il y a un garage qui loue des voitures pour aller jusqu'à Ravenberg, commença-t-elle tout en resserrant son manteau, frissonnante. En partant maintenant, on serait là-bas avant la tombée de la nuit.

_ Mais… ? devina aisément Alphonse tandis qu'Ed soupirait d'avance en levant les yeux au ciel. Helena se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe récurrent de son agacement.

_ Mais il y a eu de fortes pluies récemment et les routes ne sont pas toutes praticables. En plus de nous rallonger et de nous faire perdre du temps, ils prévoient des averses assez impressionnantes pour cet après-midi et dans la nuit, avec des risques de coulées de boue sur certaines voies que nous devons emprunter.

_ Génial, ironisa Ed, grinçant des dents. Ça veut dire qu'on est bloqué ici c'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant que monsieur météo nous donne des bonnes nouvelles ?

Helena lui renvoya un regard dur qui s'effaça bien vite, compte tenu des évènements que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait maitriser. Il était normal qu'un adolescent aussi impatient qu'Edward réagisse de cette façon. Au moins, il n'avait pas essayé de la persuader qu'il fallait partir sur le champ, tenter sa chance et improviser au besoin. Se retrouver dans un fossé ou Dieu savait où, simplement parce que le petit blond trop nerveux n'avait pu prendre son mal en patience, elle devait avouer qu'elle l'aurait certainement étripé.

Visiblement Edward faisait tout de même preuve d'un minimum de conscience, ce qui était rassurant. Basculant son poids sur son pied droit tout en se frottant les mains dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, les yeux de Gust se perdirent sur la forme floue des toits de Vernes.

_ On passera la nuit ici et on partira demain matin, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Si vraiment les routes sont impraticables en voiture, on changera de moyen de transport.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Alphonse, pas tout à fait rassuré.

Helena qui marchait déjà vers la sortie de la gare, pensive, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

_ Bah, dans ces coins-là, c'est plein de paysans. Ils auront bien un attelage à nous prêter pour qu'on puisse t'emmener.

₪.₪.₪

Le village de Vernes, bien que noyé dans les brumes et couvert de nuages menaçants, était charmant. Du moins, aussi charmante que peut l'être une bourgade aussi petite et aussi vide. Il n'avait fallu qu'une demie heure aux Elric et à Helena, pour arriver jusqu'aux premières maisons après avoir bataillé ferme avec un chemin boueux à souhait. Si les allées pavées du village étaient désertes, les nombreuses fenêtres allumées, ici et là, simples rectangles jaunâtre sur un fond gris, témoignaient de la présence des habitants, bien à l'abri derrière les murs épais de leurs bâtisses.

_ Trouverons-nous un hôtel ici ? Questionna Alphonse, un peu septique, tandis qu'ils passaient sur une place balayée par le vent, le bruit de la fontaine centrale étouffé par l'épaisseur du brouillard.

_ Y a plutôt intérêt, bougonna son frère en retenant une grimace. Comme toujours, le temps jouait sur son humeur comme sur ses nerfs artificiels et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : rentrer se mettre au chaud et manger tout son saoul. Un froid pareil, ça lui avait donné une de ces fringales…

Helena, qui fouillait les alentours des yeux, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour fixer la grosse armure.

_ Un hôtel, non. Elle s'empressa de continuer lorsqu'elle vit le Fullmetal gonfler les joues pour hurler. Mais une auberge, c'est déjà plus probable. La qualité du service ne sera sans doute pas aussi bonne mais…

C'était jouer sur les mots mais au moins ils auraient un toit sur la tête et c'était sans doute ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin ce soir-là. Ce fut la rumeur lointaine d'une conversation qui les guida à travers les rues grises où se reflétait une lumière froide et sans âme et ils parvinrent tous les trois au pied d'un établissement à l'apparence un peu miteuse, mais dont les murs semblaient résonner des rires et des chansons. Une enseigne en bois, peinte d'un bleu passé par le temps et les intempéries, indiquait « _Les Landes_ », clouée au niveau du balcon du premier étage. Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine, vieux et déglingué, les volés des chambres étaient écaillés et grinçaient dans le vent, le perron était couvert par une sorte de galerie aux poutres apparentes et noircies de fumée. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient brillamment éclairées malgré les rideaux à carreaux gris qui étaient tirés sur les vitres crasseuses. Un semblant de musique résonnait dans la rue, un air folklorique pas désagréable.

_ C'est là je crois…

_ Houuu, formidable déduction Gust, se moqua Edward en lui passant devant, pressé de rentrer. Helena siffla méchamment mais ne dit rien.

Le jeune blond poussa la porte avec entrain, s'imaginant déjà prendre un plat du jour (malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus vraiment l'heure du déjeuner) et une douche chaude pour se débarrasser de l'humidité moite du brouillard nauséabond.

_ Salut la compa…

Un silence mortel s'abattit brusquement sur l'endroit et chacun des occupants de l'auberge se figea dans son action du moment, tous se tournant comme un seul homme vers le nouveau venu, paumé sur le seuil, maintenant mal à l'aise. Il en fallait beaucoup pour entamer la bonne humeur d'Edward Elric, mais celui-ci faisait désormais profil bas tandis que dans son dos, son frère s'était lui aussi arrêté, pétrifié par un tel accueil.

L'intérieur était fortement éclairé, des lustres simples pendaient au plafond, suspendu aux poutres apparentes d'un meilleur aspect que celles à l'extérieur. Un comptoir faisait directement face à la porte, tenu par une volumineuse femme à la chevelure flamboyante qui dardait sur les frères Elric un regard bleu des plus méfiants.

L'établissement semblait être divisé en deux parties, l'une où s'agençaient des tables rondes et un groupe de musiciens sur la droite, dans un coin de la pièce l'autre, qui offrait un peu plus d'intimité aux clients avec des alcôves séparées par des paravents à carreaux. Des bacs de fleurs s'accrochaient aux rebords des fenêtres, égayant la pièce. Une délicieuse odeur de viande flottait dans l'air, preuve que malgré les deux heures passées, le repas du midi ne semblait pas terminé.

Alphonse voulut s'ébrouer comme il l'aurait fait dans un cas semblable s'il avait eu son propre corps. Mais dans son armure, cela se relevait être un concert de tous les diables qu'il préférait éviter. Pour une fois, il bénit le fait de ne pouvoir afficher nulle expression sur son visage de métal. Nul doute qu'il aurait été rouge pivoine, de honte et de gêne.

Edward se secoua à son tour, comme sortant d'un rêve, et le gamin presque craintif et timide qui avait pointé sous ses mèches blondes durant ces courts instants retourna dans sa cachette. Le fier Fullmetal, cet énergique et orgueilleux adolescent sans peur et sans reproche, refit surface. Un immense sourire barra les traits du plus vieux des Elric, qui s'avança avec naturel (et de manière bruyante) au milieu de la pièce.

La salle était bondée et le silence, plombant mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant (s'il était capable de rester calme face au Colonel, il pouvait tout surmonter). Conscient des yeux qui restaient braqués sur lui et son frère, il se dirigea fermement vers le bar où la tenancière rousse se tenait encore, les mains sur un torchon crasseux. S'accoudant au comptoir comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, il lui offrit son sourire le plus candide.

_ Bonjour ! Mon frèr…il se reprit. Mes… _'Rha, s'est dur.'_ Amis et moi, on cherche un endroit où dormir ce soir et de quoi nous restaurer.

Du pouce, il pointa sa grosse armure de frère qui restait planté comme un poteau, bloquant l'entrée à lui seul, tout en priant pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas jeter. En règle générale, les gens étaient curieux d'Alphonse, méfiants à la rigueur mais la nature douce et aimable de son cadet finissait toujours par mettre les plus sceptiques à l'aise en sa présence. Al n'avait pas un corps facile et Ed comprenait qu'il puisse susciter quelques interrogations, voire même de la peur. Et ce genre de réactions imprévisibles les avaient déjà condamnés à crécher dehors alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Devant le regard bleu iceberg de la tenancière, Ed ne put déterminer si elle les acceptait dans son établissement. Il avait renoncé dès le départ à sortir sa montre pour lui forcer la main, les paroles d'Helena raisonnant encore dans son esprit :

'_Les gens sont très méfiants par ici, nous ne serons pas forcément très bien accueillis…'_

Pour le coup, il devait bien avouer qu'elle semblait avoir raison.

La grosse femme rousse se redressa, bombant son incroyable poitrine qui menaçait de sortir de son corsage, et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

_ Z'êtes combien ? Lança-t-elle sèchement, un fort accent nordique dans la voix. Edward retint un soupir de soulagement et fit signe à son frère d'entrer, tout sourire.

Comme si cela avait suffi pour rassurer la totalité des convives sur la nature non belliqueuse des voyageurs, les conversations reprirent alors que les musiciens, un contrebassiste et un pianiste, rattrapèrent leurs partitions, baignant les lieux d'une agréable musique.

_ Alors on va prendre deux chambres, énuméra Ed en comptant sur ses doigts. Et moi je prendrais un plat du genre avec un supplément de viande s'il vous plait. Ajouta-t-il après un coup d'œil éclair sur la carte des menus, affichée dans un cadre en bois cloué à une poutre près du comptoir.

Relevant la tête vers la femme avec un sourire de trois mètres de long, il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que le silence s'était fait de nouveau. Craignant d'avoir dit une connerie (il avait vu quelques faciès aux mines effrayantes dans le lot de clients attablés) il se tourna vers son cadet en quête d'un soutien et d'une explication.

Il n'eut besoin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, comprenant de lui-même pourquoi l'ambiance s'était une fois de plus nettement refroidie.

Helena était entrée à la suite d'Alphonse et avait été immédiatement la cible d'une bonne dizaine de regards clairement hostiles, voire dégoûtés pour certains. La jeune femme sentit un désagréable frisson lui grimper le long de l'échine, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid du dehors et ses entrailles se nouèrent alors qu'elle anticipait la suite. Elle avait trop vécu de situations semblables pour ne pas connaître le scénario dans les moindres détails.

Un jeune homme châtain, une vingtaine d'années à peine, grand et maigre, vint se dresser devant elle, les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispées. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut plus sèche que le claquement d'un fouet.

_ Dégage de là_. _On ne veut pas de gens comme toi ici.

Le jeune la toisa de haut en bas avant de renifler sèchement, méprisant et mauvais, lui jetant un coup d'œil à faire froid dans le dos. Dans ses yeux verts, on pouvait lire toute la haine et la peur du monde, toute la crainte et la colère que lui inspirait Gust.

Helena sentit le souffle lui manquer.

Pitié, par _encore_.

Elle oscillait maintenant entre colère et désespoir. Que devait-elle faire pour faire taire ces regards haineux et ces paroles acerbes ? Devait-elle jouer au méchant petit soldat et sortir sa montre pour leur montrer à tous qu'un seul mot de sa part suffirait pour tous les envoyer à l'ombre ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'envie de sortir l'objet de sa poche la titilla. Elle se contint. Tout ce qu'elle risquait, c'était leur attirer des ennuis et faire descendre encore d'un cran la popularité de l'armée. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas au beau fixe dans ces régions et que ces « collègues » ne la voyaient pas d'un très bon œil… que diraient-ils si elle venait à faire une bourde comme celle-ci ?

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée, très peu l'avait considérée comme faisant partit du corps militaire. On la regardait en coin, méfiant, comme si elle représentait une quelconque menace. Elle avait rapidement compris que cette animosité venait de son sexe, jugé comme faible (ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre connerie) et de sa couleur de peau. On la traitait comme une étrangère, une moins que rien parfois, simplement à cause d'attributs physiques qu'elle ne maitrisait pas et dont elle était fière. Et ça, plus que tout, ça ne plaisait pas.

Alors si les gens dans l'Est avaient du mal à la considérer comme faisant partit du pays, elle qui était pourtant née sur ce sol comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux, que devait-il en être ici, dans ces régions reculées de tout, où il devait bien passer quelqu'un comme _elle_ tous les vingt ans ?

Finalement, se fut la colère qui l'emporta. De trop nombreuses fois on l'avait traité comme une lépreuse et bien qu'elle fût de nature très calme, Helena ne pu empêcher le rouge de lui monter à la tête. La jeune fille renvoya à son vis-à-vis son regard de glace. S'en fut presque s'il ne gela pas sur place.

Helena s'avança d'un pas, le toisant maintenant de toute sa taille, semblant avoir pris quelques centimètres de plus. Une aura froide se distillait autour d'elle, effrayante et majestueuse à la fois.

_ Qui es-tu pour t'opposer à moi ? Susurra-t-elle méchamment, ses yeux ardoise réduit à deux fentes presque malveillantes. Sais-tu au moins à qui tu t'adresses, _mürkha (*)_?

Alphonse, la plus proche d'elle, leva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Gust se servir d'un dialecte qui lui était totalement étranger lorsque la colère ou la douleur (il en avait eu un aperçu chez sa grand-mère) semblaient prendre le dessus. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de faire des recherches à ce sujet ou bien simplement de l'interroger. Mais plus tard, le moment n'était pas fait pour parler grammaire ou conjugaison.

Le jeune brun qui les avait abordé vira au pâlichon alors qu'Helena avançait d'un pas, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée. Autour d'eux, les habitants du village se levaient lentement, maintenant menaçants, prêts à en découdre. Visiblement, on n'attaquait pas un membre de la communauté sans en payer les conséquences. Alphonse se demanda un bref instant si Helena avait perçu la tension électrique qui venait d'envahir la pièce et si son but était de mettre une raclée au jeune homme maintenant apeuré.

Al la comprenait dans un sens, sa position ne devait pas être très enviable. La tenancière grogna soudain, faisant sursauter Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis le début de l'échange, interdit et choqué. Qu'est ce qui arrivait à Gust bon sang ? Son attitude allait leur causer des ennuis à tous !

_ Mlle Lewin…commença Alphonse avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur que sa colère ne se retourne contre lui. Peut-être devrions-nous…sortir un moment ? Non ?

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir contenu et Helena resta silencieuse, plissant méchamment les yeux, avant de se détourner sèchement, sans un regard en arrière. L'écho de ses pas se perdit à l'extérieur et presque aussitôt, le doux crépitement de la pluie le couvrit. Alphonse se tourna vers son frère, toujours au comptoir, qui secoua la tête et avisa le regard méchant que lui jeta la tenancière. Un sourire faux, ressemblant davantage à une grimace, déforma ses traits. Il se leva et désigna la porte à grand renfort de gestes décousus et confus.

_ Bon, ben…on va y aller aussi, hein ? Ce fut un plaisir ! Mesdames, Messieurs, bon appétit ! conclut-il en lorgnant misérablement sur les assiettes pleines, le ventre gargouillant.

Les regards emplis de colère le suivirent jusqu'à la porte, laquelle se referma avec brusquerie devant les deux frères, figés sur le seuil.

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis Edward se retourna vers la rue, furieux, cherchant la silhouette de Gust sous la pluie fine.

_ Je vais la tuer ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant hors de l'abri de l'auvent.

_ Grand frère ! Attend !

_ Quoi « attend » ? T'as vu ce qu'elle a fait cette idiote ! A cause d'elle on se retrouve sous la flotte alors qu'on aurait pu tranquillement se reposer et manger un morceau !

_ C'est inutile de crier tu sais. Et puis, ces gens n'ont pas étaient très –

_ Est-ce que c'était une raison pour s'emporter comme ça ? Coupa brusquement Edward, maintenant hors de lui. Ses oreilles avaient viré au rouge vif, signe de son énervement croissant et il agitait les bras dans tous les sens comme un pantin colérique.

Alphonse tordit ses grosses mains, incapable de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Une partie de lui soutenait son frère, alors que l'autre hurlait sa désapprobation. Helena avait agi de manière irréfléchie, certes, mais les conditions s'y prêtaient quelque peu. Les habitants ne s'étaient pas montrés très cléments, allant même jusqu'à la virer de l'établissement sans même chercher à comprendre. Elle aurait été blessée ou malade que le résultat en aurait été le même. Il comprenait sa réaction plutôt vive –lui même n'aurait sans doute rien dit mais il savait qu'Edward aurait agi comme la jeune fille et ce serait bien fichu des conséquences de ses actes. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas Ed qui avait laissé libre court à sa colère dans l'auberge mais Helena. Ça n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses entre les deux alchimistes cette histoire.

Edward fulminait sur place, les poings serrés, enfoncés dans les poches de son manteau. Il en voulait à Helena plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre en cet instant. Plus encore qu'à son père, c'était pour dire !

Par sa faute, ils allaient devoir trouver un autre endroit où s'arrêter et vu ce qu'elle avait dit, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Edward grinça des dents. Si jamais ils trouvaient un autre établissement dans le village souhaitant les accueillir, il se fichait bien de son sort ! Que les habitants l'acceptent ou non, Edward n'avait pas l'intention de dormir dehors par sa faute. Tant pis si elle ne pouvait entrer !

Edward n'était pas un garçon égoïste. Preuve en était qu'il s'occupait de son frère mieux que quiconque et avait une nette tendance à faire passer les besoins de son cadet avant les siens (en résultait d'ailleurs des engueulades mémorables, particulièrement lorsqu'Alphonse lui faisait remarquer sa fatigue et son incapacité à se concentrer plus de vingt minutes.) mais Helena avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Il allait la retrouver et lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée, elle comprendrait peut-être enfin qu'il n'y avait pas que sa petite personne sur terre ! Merde alors, elle était bien comme son père !

S'éclaboussant les pieds au passage en marchant à grands pas dans les flaques d'eau qui se formaient doucement, Edward s'en fut, plus déterminé que jamais, le long de la rue dans l'espoir de rattraper la jeune femme. Alphonse resta un moment sur le perron de l'auberge, désolé, puis il reprit la grosse valise de son frère et le suivit avec un soupir résigné. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? Ed ne l'écouterait pas et le raisonner dans un moment comme celui-ci s'apparentait à du suicide. Il voulait retrouver son corps avant de mourir pour de bon.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de retrouver Helena. Pour tout dire, ils n'eurent qu'à suivre les marmonnements et les quintes de toux qui s'élevaient depuis le porche d'une boutique de menuiserie. Refermée dans son manteau, les traits tirés et le nez dans son écharpe, c'est à peine si elle leva la tête à leur arrivée. Edward se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, sa colère lui donnant une allure comique malgré ses sourcils résolument froncés.

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, coupa Gust alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour l'insulter copieusement. Et je n'ai pas envie de fournir des excuses. Le garagiste est là-bas, on part pour Ravenberg.

Les deux Elric tressaillir, Alphonse émettant un énorme crissement de ferraille.

_ Mais je croyais que le voyage était dangereux ! Lança-t-il, soudain effrayé. Helena avait-elle perdu l'esprit ?

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de tête presque dédaigneux, comme si elle se fichait des conséquences d'une virée dans le brouillard et en terrain inconnu susceptible d'abriter des pièges mortels. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait dit qu'ils attendraient le lever du jour avant de partir ?

_ J'ai changé d'avis, cracha-t-elle, à deux doigts du mépris. Nous partons maintenant. Fullmetal, tu vas nous chercher une voiture.

_ Eh oh ! Ça va pas non ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Après ce que tu as fait, tu crois que tu es bien placée pour nous donner des ordres ? S'écria Edward furieux. Elle n'arrangeait pas son cas. Helena lui renvoya un regard dur, le même qui avait cloué le petit jeune dans l'auberge.

_ Je me prends pour ce que je suis, siffla-t-elle, mauvaise. Ta supérieure. Tu n'as pas à désobéir à mes ordres.

_ Ah je vois ! Tu nous refais le coup de Resembool c'est ça ? Si t'espères me faire peur, c'est raté !

_ Grand frère…

_ Je ne refais rien du tout ! S'énerva à son tour Helena, sa voix enflant doucement. Et tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles si tu ne veux pas que je te renvois à East City !

_ Ah bah maintenant tu veux m'y renvoyer ? Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi sur cette mission.

_ Tu…

_ Ça suffit !

Les deux alchimistes se turent subitement, figés dans leurs positions, Helena le buste légèrement en avant et Edward la défiant du regard. Lentement, ils se tournèrent vers Alphonse qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, stupéfaits. La grosse armure se tenait droite et raide, presque menaçante. Une aura froide semblait entourer le métal dont il était constitué et les deux plus vieux imaginaient parfaitement le regard noir qu'il devait mentalement leur lancer.

_ Vous n'avez pas honte oui ? Tonna-t-il d'une voix puissante, qui raisonna dans son corps vide. De vous comporter comme des enfants ? Regardez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous bouffer le nez depuis que nous sommes partis ! Je croyais qu'on devait former une équipe pour mener cette mission à bien !

Edward ouvrait des yeux ronds, presque choqué. Où diable était passé son doux et si timide petit frère ? L'autorité et l'agacement dans sa voix forçaient le respect et Ed se sentit brusquement encore plus petit que d'habitude. C'était lui d'ordinaire, qui poussait les gueulantes…

Helena le regardait également d'un air perplexe, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire. Ce fut vers elle que se tourna l'armure et sa voix, bien que toujours ferme, se fit un peu plus conciliante.

_ Mlle Lewin, je comprends que vous soyez en colère,, ces gens ont vraiment été odieux avec vous, mais réagir comme vous venez de le faire n'est pas digne d'un militaire. Qui plus est d'un Alchimiste d'Etat !

Se faire sermonner par un gosse de quatorze ans quand on file vers sa 20ème année, ça à quelque chose d'honteux. Et bien qu'Helena ne soit pas une fille facilement impressionnable, elle baissa piteusement la tête, rentrant le cou dans les épaules. Alphonse se tourna vers son frère qui adressait un sourire narquois à Gust, ravit que quelqu'un la remette enfin à sa place, puis il blêmit en contemplant son petit frère.

_ Et toi Ed ? C'est inutile de t'emporter et d'être grossier. Tu devrais présenter des excuses à Mlle Lewin pour ton comportement.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est pas de ma faute si on se retrouve là à…

_ C'est à moi de vous présenter des excuses, coupa brusquement Helena en se redressant, les faisant sursauter. Al s'avança d'un pas.

_ Mlle Lewin…il se tut lorsqu'elle l'arrêta d'un geste, un sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres.

_ J'ai été stupide, affirma-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit, ni fait ce que j'ai fait. Seulement…elle soupira en secouant la tête. Laissez tomber, je suis désolée.

Les deux Elric se regardèrent, toute colère ou rancœur oubliées alors que le silence s'installait sur leur misérable petite troupe. Quelque part au fond de lui, Alphonse était ravi d'avoir réussi à calmer si rapidement les deux autres. Il avait eu un instant peur que son interposition ne les braque davantage mais Helena avait su désamorcer la bombe sans même s'en rendre compte. Vu la façon dont Edward avait protesté, à peine l'idée de s'excuser émise, cette histoire aurait pu se poursuivre et terminer bien plus mal.

Maintenant, il se sentait presque gêné. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'imposer de la sorte et la sensation, bien que grisante, ne lui était pas familière et il ne savait plus comment agir. De plus, le regard à moitié perdu dans le vague de Gust avait de quoi lui retourner l'emplacement qui lui servait de cœur. Il était clair qu'elle avait déjà connu pareilles situations par le passé, et que celle-ci avait été celle de trop. Le plus jeune secoua mentalement la tête, désolé. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse juger une personne à sa seule couleur de peau. Helena était-elle différente d'eux parce qu'elle avait le teint mat plutôt que clair ? Dans ce cas là, on devait considérer comme différents la moitié des habitants du pays, qui résidaient dans l'Est et le Sud et dont le teint était naturellement halé, brulé par le soleil. C'était ridicule. Un humain restait un humain, homme ou femme, noir ou blanc, cela n'avait aucune importance. Hélas, les gens du coin ne semblaient pas avoir le même point de vue sur la question.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Finit par demander Edward d'un ton parfaitement neutre. L'incident n'était pas oublié, mais il avait décidé qu'il le laisserait de côté pour le moment. Il aurait tout le temps de s'expliquer avec Gust. Celle-ci secoua la tête, résignée, se passant une main dans ses cheveux humides.

La fine pluie qui tombait sur le village avait eu pour effet de dissiper le brouillard mais les lourds nuages qui s'amassaient au-dessus de leurs têtes ne présageaient vraiment rien de bon. Elle soupira.

_ Je crois qu'on a plus vraiment le choix. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une voiture.

_ Et pour aller où ? Ironisa Ed tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route, chacun rabattant sa capuche pour se protéger de l'eau. A Ravenberg ? Je croyais que les routes étaient condamnées.

_ J'ai dit que certaines l'étaient et que ça allait nous ralentir, déclara sèchement Helena, se raidissant sensiblement. Et que les conditions météo ne nous étaient pas favorables pour prendre la route. Mais tu vois une autre solution ?

_ Y en aurait eu une si tu n'avais pas essayé de casser la gueule à ce pauvre mec tout à l'heure.

_ Je n'ai pas…! s'emporta violemment Helena avant de se reprendre tout aussi brusquement. Alphonse leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Il ne devait pas avoir été si convainquant que ça en fin de compte.

_ On va partir tout de suite, décida Helena fermement. On trouvera bien un refuge sur la route. Et puis, tu es bien le Fullmetal non ? Tu devrais être capable de nous faire un abri avec des matériaux de base.

_ Tu me prends pour une bille ou quoi ? Bien sûr que j'en suis capable.

_ Eh bien voilà, la question est réglée. Allons-y.

₪.₪.₪

L'homme qui tenait le garage était un villageois sec et peu aimable, qui considéra les Elric d'un œil torve en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon plein de graisse, remettant plus de crasse qu'il n'en enlevait réellement. Helena avait décidé de rester à l'écart, hors de la vue du bonhomme et la transaction s'était déroulée comme sur des roulettes –Gust s'était d'ailleurs étranglée sur le prix lorsqu'Alphonse était revenu la chercher. Ils se tenaient maintenant tous les trois devant un vieux tacot rouillé dont la capote de cuir était percée de trous, la carrosserie grisâtre dans un état plus que douteux et l'intérieur tout aussi miteux. Helena fit lentement le tour du véhicule, fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'espère que ça tiendra jusqu'à Ravenberg, marmonna-t-elle. Une telle ruine…

D'un geste ferme et habitué, elle souleva le lourd capot sans effort, jetant un coup d'œil au moteur relativement neuf compte tenu de l'épave qui l'abritait. Alphonse la regardait faire, intrigué et curieux, tandis qu'Edward inspectait la banquette arrière, testant les sièges de la main.

_ Tu ne seras pas trop à l'étroit Al ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet en se redressant. L'armure sourit mentalement et hocha négativement sa grosse tête.

_ Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien, regarde.

Pour prouver ses dires, il entra dans la voiture qui s'affaissa lourdement sous son poids. Edward se recula vivement, surpris et Helena se prit le haut du capot ouvert sur le sommet du crâne, poussant un glapissement de douleur. Le pneu arrière droit éclata d'un coup et le deuxième se retrouva sur la jante.

Alphonse resta immobile dans l'habitacle alors que les deux autres le fixèrent, interdits, Helena se frottant la tête. Elle soupira.

_ On n'est pas encore partis…

₪.₪.₪

Elle avait tort néanmoins, car moins de 5 minutes plus tard, leur voiture était réparée et de nouveau prête à l'emploi grâce aux talents d'Edward. Si Helena s'étonnait de ne pas le voir utiliser de cercles de transmutation, elle ne dit rien –sans doute pensait-elle qu'il avait inscrit un cercle quelque part sur ses gants, à l'intérieur de la doublure peut-être ? –toujours est-il que cela fut d'un grand soulagement pour le Fullmetal. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de confier à Gust la raison de ses aptitudes hors du commun.

Il contempla son œuvre, les mains sur les hanches, pas peu fier. Au moins ça, c'était du costaud Made in Elric ! Alphonse entra doucement à l'intérieur, de crainte de causer un nouveau malheur sans le vouloir et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement métallique en constatant que si la voiture s'affaissait un peu sous son poids, elle ne cédait pas. Helena casa son sac à l'arrière, aux pieds de l'armure et grimpa sur le siège du conducteur. Edward la regarda un moment, puis plaça également ses affaires avec son frère et constata par la même occasion qu'il occupait toute la banquette arrière.

Ce qui le forçait à se mettre devant, à la place du mort, mais surtout à côté d'Helena. Le jeune blond poussa un gémissement plaintif. Helena eut un sourire narquois, ses doigts tambourinant sur le volant.

_ Tu montes avant de te noyer ?

Edward vit rouge, se mit à hurler qu'il n'était pas petit au point de mourir écrasé sous des gouttes de pluie et Alphonse du sortir de la voiture pour le forcer à se calmer, plaidant d'une voix désespérée. Dans la voiture, Gust rigolait toute seule, petite vengeance sans doute mais qui n'améliorait pas ses relations avec le Fullmetal. Fallait avouer que le gamin avait un peu poussé et qu'il était décidément trop amusant de le taquiner. Elle comprenait son père lorsqu'il disait ne plus pouvoir s'en passer, c'était presque euphorisant.

A grand renfort de « calme toi grand frère, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. » Al réussi finalement à faire entrer l'ainé des Elric dans le véhicule. Boudeur, rageur, il tourna résolument le dos à Helena qui sourit un peu, mesquine avant de mettre le contact. Alphonse se glissa tant bien que mal à l'arrière, claquant la porte un peu rudement si bien qu'il crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler par terre.

_ T'as déjà conduit au moins ? Lâcha Ed à la jeune femme tandis qu'elle enclenchait les essuie-glaces, balayant les gouttes de pluie qui se faisaient plus drues. Elle haussa les épaules, alluma les feux et fit marche arrière.

_ A ton avis ? Ironisa-t-elle en les faisant sortir du village rapidement. Ils s'engagèrent sur une route de terre un peu cahoteuse. Roy sait bien que pas un de vous ne conduit, il fallait bien un adulte dans l'équipe.

Ed ronchonna mais ne répliqua pas, croisant les bras et s'appuya contre la vitre. Le fait qu'elle employât le prénom de son supérieur au lieu de son grade le gênait un peu. C'était comme si elle franchissait une limite invisble et l'entrainait surnoisement à sa suite. Désireux de s'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas fixer Gust plus que nécessaire, le Fullmetal regarda passer le paysage pendant un temps qui lui sembla indéfini.

Helena ne conduisait pas trop mal compte tenu de l'état de la route, preuve qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première virée en voiture dans ce genre de coin perdu et gardait le regard fixé sur la route devant eux, plissant les yeux à travers le rideau de pluie qui s'était nettement intensifié depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Alphonse ne disait rien, il avait réussi à extirper un livre du sac de son frère et le consultait distraitement. A chaque chaos un peu trop prononcé, il se cognait le heaume dans le toit de leur véhicule en émettant un bruit de ferraille désagréable et s'excusait. Bercé par le ronronnement de l'auto et de la chaleur qui envahissait l'habitacle –Helena y était sans doute pour quelque chose, la voiture était dépourvue de chauffage et l'armure vide de son cadet ne produisait aucune chaleur. Plutôt mourir que de la remercier –Edward finit par s'endormir en songeant à une pile de tartines géantes et un grand bol de chocolat dans lequel il se plongeait avec délectation.

* * *

Voila!C'est fini pour ce chapitre! Je metterais le prochain quand j'aurais les résultats du deuxième semestre, vous n'aurez sans doute pas à attendre très longtemps.

(*) Une fois de plus, il s'agit d'une traduction google, alors l'exactitude...enfin, "Murkha" c'est donc "crétin". Il n'a pas réussi à me trouver "connard" alors... Eh oui, ça arrive à tout le monde de péter royalement un cable.

A la demande d'Inkbox, j'ai fait un rapide croquis du cercle qu'utilise Helena. Les informations sont fournies avec, mais si vous avez d'autres questions le concernant, je serais ravie d'y répondre. N'oubliez pas le http, et pensez à enlever les parenthèses, suivez le lien sur mon profil. naemir(.)deviantart(.)com/art/Helena-s-circle-FMA-210039631

Sur ce, merci beaucoup et au prochain chapitre!


	9. Chapitre VIII : Tournez à droite

Chose promise...chose due. Même si je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, je passe mes rattrapages et ensuite je m'y remet, ça vous va? ^^

Eh bien, commençons par un grand bonjour et merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de s'arrêter sur ces modestes pages. **Meldy, **merci pour les encouragements! Encore un coup pour mes autres rattrapages (j'ai décidé de tous les faire je crois...) Oui, mais c'est bon aussi de péter une durite de temps en temps...et Ed a toujours été un pet...jeune homme très nerveux. ^^

Inkbox, toujours aussi explosive! Je te remercie beaucoup et espère que ce chapitre te plaira, comme il plaira aux autres.

bonne lecture.

* * *

Ed se réveilla brusquement, se redressant d'un coup. Le silence soudain l'avait surpris et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ajuster sa vison. Autour de lui, tout était plongé dans la pénombre, un étrange flou grisâtre qui lui indiquait que la journée tirait à sa fin et qu'il avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. La pluie martelait doucement la carrosserie, beaucoup plus discrète maintenant. Tournant la tête, il vit Helena, avachit sur le volant, parfaitement immobile.

Une vague de panique l'envahit et il se dressa vivement. Avaient-ils eu un accident ? Elle était blessée ? Où était Alphonse ? Pivotant bruyamment vers l'arrière, il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son cadet, lequel leva le nez de son bouquin, surpris.

_ Ed ! Chuchota-t-il. Tu es réveillé !

_ Al, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on s'est arrêté, y a eu un problème ?

L'ainé Elric entendit parfaitement le sourire amusé dans la voix de son frère qui lui répondit simplement qu'Helena s'était arrêtée pour se reposer un peu. Ah. Donc elle n'était pas morte. Edward ignorait s'il devait s'en réjouir (après tout, elle était la seule à savoir conduire) ou bien se lamenter.

_ Tu comprends, poursuivit Alphonse, toujours à voix basse. Ça va bientôt faire 4h qu'on roule.

_ Ah bon ? Et on est encore loin ? Parce que mine de rien je commence à avoir franchement la dalle. Si elle n'avait pas ouvert sa gueule à l'auberge aussi…

_ Y a des fruits secs et du pain dans ma sacoche…marmonna soudain la jeune femme, le visage encore enfouit dans ses bras repliés, les faisant sursauter.

Grognant, elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux du dos de la main. Des cernes violets mangeaient ses joues et elle se gratta le front en étouffant un bâillement. Presque aussitôt, une quinte de toux suivit.

_ Vous vous êtes suffisamment reposée Mlle Lewin ? Demanda Alphonse, soucieux. Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure à peine qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le bas-côté près d'un épais bosquet qui les cachait du vent et les coupait un peu de l'averse.

_ Non. Il nous reste encore 6h de trajet Fullmetal, informa la jeune femme en relançant le contact. Et vue la visibilité, je pense qu'il devient urgent de trouver un refuge ou quoique ce soit d'autre pour nous abriter.

_ Ah ça, c'était encore une judicieuse idée de prendre la route par ce temps.

_ J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, ça ne te suffit pas ? Et puis, plaints toi, tu n'as fait que dormir depuis que nous sommes partis.

_ Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? La causette ?

_ Mmf. J'oubliais que les enfants avaient besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour être en forme…

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !

_ Pitié ! Plaida Alphonse alors que son frère hurlait comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, Helena, plus impitoyable que jamais, en rajoutait une couche. Au moins, ses vociférations avaient le mérite de la maintenir éveillée, et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhait pour le moment. Il aurait été stupide de se planter dans un arbre ou un fossé, d'autant qu'elle y voyait de moins en moins bien.

₪.₪.₪

Ils trouvèrent un baraquement miteux sur les coups de 20h, un peu à l'écart de la route, Ed rallant d'agonie depuis bientôt près d'une heure, son ventre criant famine. La petite pluie fine qui les avait accompagnés à la sortie de Vernes avait laissé place à une bonne averse qui les empêchait même de distinguer les alentours et si Alphonse n'avait pas porté son regard sur la construction de pierre au moment où ils passaient devant, ils ne l'auraient jamais vu.

Helena gara la voiture le plus près possible pour qu'ils n'aient pas à courir comme des imbéciles sous le déluge. A peine Gust avait-elle arrêté le moteur qu'Edward s'était jeté à l'extérieur, incapable de supporter une seconde de plus la présence irritante de l'alchimiste.

Le refuge était une petite bâtisse de vieilles pierres mais solides, dans laquelle il s'empressa de s'engouffrer, priant tous les dieux de la création auxquels il ne croyait pas, pour qu'aucuns voyageurs n'aient eu la même idée qu'eux. Fort heureusement, l'endroit était désert et jamais il n'avait été plus heureux de se retrouver au sec. A peine quelques secondes à l'extérieur avaient suffi pour le tremper copieusement. Il était en train de tordre méthodiquement les manches de son manteau rouge lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant entrer un peu d'eau et une bourrasque de vent, Alphonse portant sa valise et Helena, son sac sur la tête en guise de protection.

_ Espérons que la voiture ne s'envole pas durant la nuit, marmonna-t-elle dans une piètre tentative d'humour.

Elle posa son sac sur la table centrale et étudia la pièce rapidement. L'abri se constituait de deux parties une pièce à vivre où se tenaient une table et des chaises ainsi qu'une commode et un évier dans un coin, et une petite chambre tous juste assez grande pour contenir un lit de camp dépareillé et sans doute rongé par la vermine. Vu la couche de poussière qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée sur le côté gauche et les quelques meubles, personne n'était venu se réfugier ici depuis belle lurette.

Edward avait déjà le nez perdu dans le seul placard de leur retraite, gémissant douloureusement en le constatant vide à l'exception de quelques conserves si anciennes que l'intérieur disparaissait sous un voile de moisissure. Il se redressa, piteux, ses cheveux humides lui donnant un air de chien battu.

_ J'ai jamais cru au destin mais là je crois qu'il s'acharne sur nous, déclara-t-il, malheureux. Al sourit mentalement en déposant la valise sur le sol et se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

_ Mais non Grand Frère ! Regarde, on a de quoi faire un feu, c'est déjà pas mal.

_ Et si tu n'as pas tout dévoré, il doit me rester du pain et un paquet de pates, ajouta Helena en fouillant dans son sac. On ne va pas mourir de faim.

_ Parle pour toi…marmonna Ed en reprenant sa mine boudeuse.

Il ne fit cependant pas la fine bouche et ne cracha certes pas sur sa part lorsqu'après avoir rempli une gamelle d'eau et fit bouillir les pattes, Helena le servit généreusement. Alphonse s'était occupé d'allumer le feu après avoir demandé à Gust, qu'il avait vu lorgner la cheminée d'une drôle de manière, si elle voulait le faire. La jeune femme avait levé les mains, comme si elle avait peur de s'en approcher, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Houlà, houlà ! Ça fait un moment que je ne touche plus à ces trucs-là, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à me bruler chaque fois que je manipule une allumette ou un briquet. Ça doit être une sorte de malédiction.

_ Pour une fille dont le père est spécialiste dans le domaine, c'est franchement con, avait balancé Ed, narquois et ravi de prendre sa revanche. Helena avait haussé les épaules mais n'avait rien répondu.

Ils avaient mangé dans le calme et le silence, chacun raclant soigneusement sa fourchette contre l'assiette pour ne pas en perdre une miette. La cheminée commençait enfin à réchauffer l'atmosphère, créant une fine buée sur les fenêtres battues par la pluie qui semblait avoir redoublé de violence. Un coude posé sur la table, le menton dans le creux de la main, Helena observait pensivement l'extérieur, picorant son restant de nouilles. Elle avait eu un véritable trait de génie en embarquant deux trois boites de conserves et autres condiments avant de partir d'East City.

Elle n'avait posé aucune question, concernant l'étrange fait qu'Alphonse ne mangeait pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit concernant le cadet Elric et sa condition d'armure, au grand soulagement des deux frères. Si elle avait des soupçons, elle les gardait pour elle et Ed s'en voulait un peu de lui être reconnaissant pour ça. Qui disait reconnaissance disait dette et il refusait d'en avoir envers la fille de Mustang. Question de principe.

_ Bon, déclara subitement Helena, les faisant sursauter. Voyons voir la suite du programme.

Repoussant son assiette, elle fit place nette en balayant la table de ses miettes et se baissa pour prendre son sac, posé à ses pieds, en tirant une vieille carte. La posant bien à plat devant elle, la jeune femme lissa soigneusement les coins racornis. Il était amusant de voir quel soin elle apportait à la tâche. Alphonse l'avait déjà remarqué depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'East city. A chaque fois que Gust ouvrait un livre ou un dossier, elle prenait soin de ranger toutes les feuilles, de ne pas les abimer en les tordant involontairement et veillait à ne pas plier la reliure plus que nécessaire. Elle feuilletait d'abord l'ouvrage dans son ensemble avant de commencer sa lecture, le retournant entre ses mains comme un enfant le ferait avec une boite au trésor.

Pour Helena, lire était un bien précieux. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de se sortir de l'enfer, de rattraper le temps perdu lorsque Roy l'avait recueillie. Les livres étaient les clés de la connaissance et de l'évasion, ils lui faisaient oublier pour un temps ses cauchemars et replissaient son esprit d'un savoir vital. Ils étaient ses seuls amis pour ainsi dire, les plus fidèles. Enfant, elle pouvait passer des heures le nez plongé dans les pages crème d'un traité d'Alchimie ou les aventures d'un jeune voyageur un peu fou.

Son texte préféré restait sans conteste les contes de l'Est. Que de rêves avait-elle esquissés en caressant les douces pages craquelées par le temps. Riza lui avait confié le livre, souvenir de sa propre enfance et Helena en prenait le plus grand soin, encore aujourd'hui. Elle aurait aimé partir pour rencontrer les peuples du désert, se rendre à Xing pour goûter à leur étonnante culture. Ce pays plus que tout l'attirait, elle aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi.

Elle savait également qu'elle avait peu de chances de s'y rendre un jour.

Tapotant du doigt sur la carte déployée devant elle et les Elric, Helena leur désigna un point perdu au milieu de nulle part.

_ Nous nous rendons ici –elle déplaça son doigt qui crissa doucement sur la page pour s'arrêter quelques pouces plus loin –et nous sommes à peu près là.

_ C'est pas la porte à côté, gémit Ed que la perspective d'un voyage en auto, coincé entre la vitre et Gust, n'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

_ J'ai estimé qu'il nous restait environ 6h de trajet, déclara la jeune femme en se redressant un peu. En comptant les petite routes que nous allons emprunter.

Elle déplaça son doigt, suivant un tracé alambiqué pour leur montrer. Les deux Elric se penchèrent en même temps pour mieux observer le détour qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Edward grimaça un peu.

_ Ça nous rallonge énormément.

_ Le chef de gare a dit que la voie la plus directe était impraticable. Il faut que nous partions d'ici le plus vite possible pour arriver à Ravenberg avant la nuit. Je propose donc qu'on aille se coucher tout de suite pour partir aux premières heures demain matin.

_ Eh oh ! J'ai des tranches de sommeil à respecter moi ! Protesta Edward tandis qu'Helena rangeait ses affaires. Elle haussa un sourcil narquois, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alphonse se leva à son tour, repoussant bruyamment sa chaise et Ed suivit le mouvement. Helena jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce qui servait de chambre à coucher, passant la tête au-delà du rideau qui servait de porte. Elle poussa un soupir désespéré.

_ Super.

_ Quoi ?

Elle laissa passer le Fullmetal qui scruta la pièce exiguë. Avant de pousser un glapissement étranglé.

_ Nan mais je rêve ! Fulmina-t-il en agitant les bras en l'air. Alphonse suivit le mouvement et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la pièce.

L'endroit sentait l'humidité, une unique fenêtre mal isolée sur le mur du fond, des rideaux miteux d'un brun rougeâtre du plus mauvais goût, le parquet sans doute rongé par la vermine, une chaise dans un angle, dont le cadre ne devait pas être bien solide et enfin…

Un lit.

Un seul lit alors qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement deux à devoir dormir. Une pauvre et malheureuse couchette, une couverture si mince et lamentable, un matelas quasiment plat et pas de place pour plus d'un enfant. Helena tourna les talons, revenant à la pièce principale. Elle déposa son sac au pied de la table et vira tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Sous les yeux étonnés des Elric, elle tira une couverture militaire de sa besace –bien plus grande qu'il n'y laissait paraitre au premier abord, elle semblait avoir de quoi survivre pour une semaine là-dedans –qu'elle étendit sur le meuble avec soin. Helena plaça son sac pour se faire un oreiller et s'installa comme si de rien était, rabattant son manteau sur elle.

Alphonse et Edward en restèrent sur le cul, avant que l'armure ne se décide à demander, pas bien certain d'avoir tout saisit à ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Euh…Mlle Lewin ?

_ On part tôt demain matin, je vous conseillerais d'aller vous coucher maintenant, lança Helena, sa voix étouffée par le tissu. Ed leva un sourcil, septique.

_ Non, mais vous n'allez pas dormir ici tout de même ?

Gust soupira, se redressa sur un coude et se tourna à demi vers les deux frères qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, Ed paraissant ridiculement petit en comparaison de son cadet.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour savoir qui prendre le lit ou quoi, alors je règle le problème inexistant. Le Fullmetal prend la chambre, Alphonse, tu fais ce que tu veux et moi je dors, merci bien.

Et elle se retourna aussi sec dans son manteau, sa tête disparaissant dans les plis du vêtement, ne laissant dépasser que son abondante chevelure châtain qui prenait d'étranges reflets roux et dorés à la lueur des flammes.

Ed la regarda un instant puis il haussa les épaules, tournant les talons. Il n'allait pas non plus la supplier pour qu'elle prenne le seul lit de ce taudis. Visiblement, son trop aimable petit frère n'avait pas la même opinion que lui. Il entra à sa suite, courroucé.

_ Ed ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser dormir sur la table tout de même ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne l'ai pas poussée que je sache.

_ Mais enfin c'est une question de bon sens et de politesse !

_ Bah la politesse, elle peut se la foutre au…

_ EDWARD !

_ Heeey ! Y en a qui voudrait dormir si ça ne vous dérange pas ! S'exclama Helena depuis l'autre pièce, de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait de quoi cela dit, et le venin dans sa voix figea le cadet Elric qui rougit mentalement comme une pivoine.

_ Désolée Mlle Lewin, s'excusa-t-il platement tandis que son frère posait ses affaires et tâtait le matelas –planche de bois aurait d'avantage convenu –d'une main, accompagnant le geste d'une grimace déçue. Le plus jeune se tourna de nouveau vers son frère après qu'Helena ait répondu avec un grognement fort peu aimable. Elle était aussi joyeuse qu'Ed au saut du lit, formidable…

L'armure gronda, mécontente.

_ Franchement tu exagères Grand-Frère, chuchota-t-il pour ne plus déranger Gust.

Ed haussa les épaules et s'allongea tout habillé, n'enlevant que son manteau dont il se servit comme couverture. Ça valait bien mieux que de prendre le tissu prévu à cet effet et sans doute infesté de vermines. Non pas qu'il ait peur de ces charmantes petites bêtes, mais tout de même.

_ Ecoute, c'est pas moi qu'ai choisi, je ne fais que me plier aux ordres.

Alphonse siffla, ironique.

_ Toi c'est bien seulement quand ça t'arrange !

_ Et tu veux que je fasse quoi là ? Que j'aille lui dire dégage je prends la table ? Non merci, elle décide de s'y mettre de son plein gré, je ne vais pas la virer. En plus, c'est de sa faute si on est là, elle avait qu'à fermer sa grande bouche à l'auberge et elle l'aurait eu, sa chambre séparée avec un vrai lit. Nous aussi d'ailleurs, grimaça-t-il en sentant une latte lui rentrer dans le dos.

Alphonse le fixa un moment, septique et indécis, puis il soupira un grand coup et s'assit précautionneusement sur le sol près de son frère. Il ne prenait pas le risque de se mettre sur l'unique chaise de la chambre de crainte de la casser. Ed, la tête appuyé sur un coude, le regardait avec un sourire amusé et affectueux. Alphonse se sentit soulagé et ravi. Son frère souriait trop peu de cette manière ces derniers temps.

₪.₪.₪

Helena poussa un grognement étouffé et se remit sur le dos. Sa gorge lui faisait un peu mal et sa migraine était revenue. Malgré sa fatigue, elle était bien en peine de trouver le sommeil et elle pensait savoir pourquoi. La jeune femme poussa un soupir, écoutant distraitement le bruit de la pluie qui battait les vitres de l'abri. Le vent s'était calmé, laissant place à une averse régulière et presque apaisante, plutôt qu'une véritable tempête. La maisonnette craquait tout autour d'elle, la rassurant quelque peu.

La table était affreusement dure et inconfortable mais Helena ne se plaignait pas trop. Entre des heures et des heures d'engueulade avec le Fullmetal pour savoir qui prendrait la chambre et coucher sur le meuble en bois, elle préférait encore la deuxième solution. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle en aurait profité pour éteindre le feu qui crépitait encore doucement dans la cheminée sur sa droite mais elle savait que le jeune Elric aurait sans doute protesté. Helena n'aimait pas la chaleur plus que cela. Du moins, son corps ne l'appréciait pas. Les flammes projetaient sur le plafond des ombres mouvantes qui occupait un peu son esprit en éveil. Elle avait besoin de repos pourtant, et voilà que ses stupides crises d'insomnie la reprenaient. Quelle chance elle avait décidément.

Se redressant dans le silence le plus total, l'Alchimiste se pencha sur le côté et attrapa son sac qu'elle ramena sur ses genoux. Elle farfouilla un peu, maudissant le désordre qui régnait dans la grande poche de toile. Elle écarta négligemment les sachets d'aliments desséchés qu'elle emmenait toujours pour le voyage, des fois qu'elle ne trouverait rien à se mettre sous la dent hésita sur un livre qu'elle finit par repousser au fond du sac, déplaça les quelques vêtements de rechange. Helena gronda et passa carrément la tête dans son sac. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'aurait pensé le Fullmetal s'il l'avait vue dans cette position. Il aurait sans doute cru qu'elle souhaitait mettre fin à ses jours…et l'aurait peut-être même aidée.

Poussant un petit grondement de satisfaction, Gust tira des profondeurs de sa besace une petite pochette de cuir. L'ouvrant d'un geste expert, elle fit glisser son doigt sur les nombreuses boites de couleur qui s'y trouvaient.

La jeune femme finit par choisir une boite bleu ciel, légèrement transparente, dont le couvercle blanc et circulaire sauta avec un petit 'plop' sonore. Elle fit glisser dans sa main une petite gélule qu'elle s'empressa de gober, espérant que cela fasse rapidement effet. Rangeant le tout, l'Alchimiste du Vent se ré-enroula dans sa couverture de fortune, fermant les yeux et priant pour que vienne le sommeil.

₪.₪.₪

Quelqu'un le secouait durement, le tenant fermement par l'épaule et Edward fut très tenté de lui foutre un coup d'auto-mail et de retourner à ses délicieux rêves de bols de nouilles. On grogna par-dessus sa tête, un vague marmonnement pas suffisamment puissant pour le tirer totalement des bras de Morphée. Se dégageant faiblement, le Fullmetal enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller crasseux.

_ Encore une minute, Al…marmonna-t-il, espérant que son frère lui lâche la grappe.

_ J'ai dit qu'on partait tôt, alors debout Fullmetal, lança brusquement la voix d'Helena, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux en un temps record. Ton frère m'avait prévenu que tu aimais trainasser au lit mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Elle sortit de la pièce à grands pas, le laissant un peu dérouté, assis sur son lit. Battant des paupières comme une chouette, l'adolescent gémit doucement en se plaquant les paumes sur les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Un rapide regard vers l'extérieur lui apprit qu'il faisait à peine jour et il gémit de plus belle. Helena était donc vraiment sans cœur.

Le jeune blond se leva de mauvaise grâce, maussade et trainant les pieds. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et lorsqu'il passa la « porte » de la chambre, il fut accueilli par une odeur du café. Alphonse se tenait vouté devant la cheminée qui crachait quelques flammes timides, suffisantes néanmoins pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Sur la table, Helena avait ressorti sa carte qu'elle étudiait avec soin, une petite cuillère à la main, touillant méthodiquement le contenu d'une tasse ébréchée.

_ Y a que du déca, lança-t-elle sans même le regarder, lui désignant vaguement les sachets de café en poudre devant elle. Y a du thé si tu préfères. Menthe.

Ed ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'assoir, attrapant lui aussi une tasse sortie sur la table. Alphonse ne tarda pas à le servir, le mettant en garde contre la chaleur et Ed versa lentement son sachet dans l'eau bouillante.

_ Si on évite les villages, on peut gagner un peu de temps, marmonna Helena en repoussant sa tasse pleine. Si je coupe par ici…faut espérer que ce n'est pas bloqué…

Les deux Elric s'entreregardèrent puis Alphonse demanda à son ainé s'il avait bien dormis.

_ Comme un loir, rétorqua Ed. Jusqu'au moment où une espèce de sorcière à juger bon de me tirer du lit.

Helena ne réagit même pas, buvant sa tasse d'une traite avant de se reverser un sachet de déca et de l'eau.

_ T'espérais tout de même pas faire la grasse matinée Fullmetal. On est en mission je te signale.

_ Et faut toujours se lever aux aurores dans _tes_ missions ? Je plains tes coéquipiers.

_ Le dernier en date est mort parce qu'il a fait la bêtise de s'endormir au mauvais endroit un peu trop longtemps, répondit froidement la jeune femme sans les regarder. Fais ce que tu veux quand tu es seul mais tant que tu restes avec moi, il est hors de question que tu passes l'arme à gauche sans mon autorisation.

L'annonce jeta un net froid et Ed résista à l'envie morbide de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Le visage plus dur qu'auparavant, Helena finit son café à peine prêt et se leva, attrapant son sac.

_ Allez, on y va.

Elle plia la carte et leva la main en direction du feu qui mourrait doucement. Un léger grincement d'auto-mail et un éclair grisâtre jaillit d'entre ses doigts tendus. Les flammes s'étouffèrent, privées d'oxygène et les quelques braises encore rougeoyantes se prirent le restant de la casserole sur le nez. Lançant à la cheminée une sorte de regard satisfait, comme si elle la défiait de se rallumer, Helena tourna les talons et sortit de l'abri sans un regard pour les frères Elric.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent puis Ed soupira et posa la tasse dans le placard où il l'avait trouvée la veille. Alphonse ramassa leurs affaires et ils se hâtèrent de sortir lorsqu'ils entendirent le moteur de leur voiture vrombir.

La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée et flottait désormais sur les plaines alentours une brume blanche et humide, faiblement éclairée par un soleil timide et rougeâtre. Les contours des collines étaient noyés dans cet océan vaporeux, la route disparaissait au bout d'une vingtaine de mètre et Helena avait enclenché les phares. Elle patientait au volant, tapotant le devant de ses dents de son doigt métallique. Contrairement à Edward, qui cherchait à cacher son auto-mail par tous les moyens, ne supportant pas la vue de son pêché, Helena ne faisait pas grand cas de ce détail. Alors qu'elle semblait refuser d'en parler, le montrer ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Etonnant.

Elle baissa la vitre avant.

_ Eh bien ! Vous voulez passer le restant de vos vacances ici ou quoi ?

Les Elric s'empressèrent d'obtempérer.

₪.₪.₪

La matinée passa longuement, la voiture avançait à deux à l'heure, Helena restait silencieuse, Ed regardait la carte sans plus la voir et Al le paysage, toujours aussi monotone. Des plaines et des collines, quelques arbres rachitiques, même pas une habitation depuis plus de 20 lieux. Le vide. Perdu dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil et laissait des gouttelettes d'eau sur le pare-brise rayé. L'habitacle était agréablement chauffé, œuvre de Gust qui avait collé une feuille pourvu d'un cercle alchimique sur le plafond. Ed l'avait étudié avec intérêt, espérant en savoir plus sur son Alchimie tout en faisant mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. La route cahoteuse serpentait entre les douces pentes herbeuses, faisant tours et détours. Helena devait habilement manœuvrer pour éviter les effroyables nids de poule qui creusaient la route de terre et les énormes pavasses qui parfois se dressaient au milieu du chemin, sans doute emportées là par quelques pluies torrentielles, caractéristique de la région.

Vers midi, le soleil apparut vaguement de l'autre côté des énormes nuages gris et ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger. Enfin, Ed dévora littéralement le dernier sandwich qu'avait emmené Helena et la jeune femme s'autorisa une brève sieste de vingt minutes, la tête appuyée contre le dossier de son siège et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa nuit n'avait pas été si réparatrice qu'elle l'aurait souhaité et de gros cernes rongeaient le dessous de ses yeux, lui donnant un air grave qui ferait presque peur. Il restait encore une à deux heures de route, Helena ayant dû faire un détour imprévu après avoir bifurqué dans la mauvaise direction, une centaine de kilomètres plus haut. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs brisé le silence tendu dans la voiture, puisse que les deux Alchimistes d'Etat s'étaient encore pris la tête à ce propos. N'était-ce pas Ed qui tenait la carte après tout ? Ils avaient perdu plus d'une bonne heure pour faire demi-tour et retrouver leur chemin, et une autre encore quand ils avaient dû contourner une grande coulée de boue. Edward avait bien essayé de passer l'obstacle à coups alchimiques mais il s'était vite avéré que l'autre côté de la route était tout aussi abimé que le monticule visqueux et glissant qu'ils avaient devant eux et que refaire une voie correcte prendrait bien plus de temps que de passer à côté.

Le brouillard les ralentissait nettement et au bout d'une vingtaine de kilomètres après être repartis de leur pause déjeuner, Helena arrêta la voiture, excédée. La vision réduite ne lui allait pas, elle devait ralentir outrageusement son allure et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle avait cru que les brumes finiraient par s'estomper à mesure que la journée progressait mais elle ne savait pas par quel miracle ce n'était pas le cas. Autant dans les premières heures, cette gêne avait été très légère et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour passer outre, autant maintenant, les nerfs de Gust lâchaient proprement.

_ Tu fais quoi ? Demanda sèchement Ed en la voyant déboucler sa ceinture de sécurité. La brune ouvrit violement la portière, y mettant tout son énervement et sortit à l'extérieur. Attrapant ses mitaines dans sa poche intérieure, elle les enfila et tendit les deux mains sur les côtés, comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter d'un pont. Ed se pencha un peu en avant, avide de voir ce qu'elle allait leur faire, et Alphonse dans son dos fit de même, avec beaucoup moins de discrétion compte tenu de sa bruyante armure.

Respirant un coup, Helena écarta ses doigts puis sembla attraper _quelque chose_, comme un tissu, qu'elle rabattit brusquement devant elle. Ses mitaines brillèrent fortement, d'une violente lueur grise un peu sinistre et un monstrueux souffle de vent fusa devant elle. La brume se déchira en deux, formant comme un rempart blanc qui s'éleva sur un mètre avant d'être sauvagement repoussée par une autre rafale. Agitant les bras, les balançant comme une danseuse, Helena manœuvra encore une dizaine de secondes jusqu'à temps que la route soit dégagée sur quelques centaines de mètres. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, une main en visière, notant avec une moue agacée que cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Grondant, elle retourna dans la voiture, attrapa son sac et en sortit une feuille et un crayon. Elle traça rapidement un simple cercle barré d'un trait et un triangle pointant vers le haut qui l'englobait. Elle ajouta deux autres cercles pour concentrer la puissance et tendit la feuille à Edward qui sursauta, surpris.

_ Dès que ça retombe, tu actives ça. Ça devrait nous dégager la route au fur et à mesure. Tu te mets à la fenêtre surtout, sinon ça risque de pulvériser l'intérieur de la voiture et je n'y tiens pas, vu le prix qu'elle m'a coûté.

Le Fullmetal observa un instant la feuille, étonné par la simplicité du cercle qu'employait Helena, puis il haussa les épaules.

_ Ok.

Gust eut un petit sourire en coin et redémarra le véhicule, s'engageant rapidement sur la voie maintenant claire. A l'arrière, Alphonse se pencha vers son frère pour lui aussi examiner le papier.

_ Vos cercles sont très basiques en fait, nota-t-il avec grand intérêt. Tout comme son ainé, il était désireux d'apprendre le plus possible au sujet de l'Alchimie. Et il était fascinant de découvrir de nouvelles possibilités avec des cercles enfantins.

Helena lui sourit gentiment dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

_ Ce n'est pas le cercle qui fait tout le travail. La plupart des Alchimistes d'Etat utilisent des cercles très simples, assez rapides à tracer en cas de besoin. Mon Alchimie ne manipule pas tant d'éléments que ça, c'est pour cette raison que les cercles semblent pauvres.

_ Pourtant vous parvenez à faire des choses impressionnantes, remarque Al qui se repositionna pour mieux voix les deux autres.

Helena rigola doucement.

_ C'est juste une question d'entrainement. Le symbole de « l'esprit » joue beaucoup aussi, ça me permet d'avoir un grand contrôle sur mes transmutations. Elle désigna le cercle barré puis montra ses gants au plus jeune. Avec « l'eau » et le « feu », je gère la puissance, la force et la portée du souffle. Elle leur désigna successivement tous les symboles qu'elle énonçait. Ensuite, c'est plus une gymnastique mentale qu'autre chose. Ça demande pas mal de boulot pour pouvoir avoir un résultat pareil.

_ Ça pourrait être intéressant d'essayer un jour, quand penses-tu Grand Frère ?

Ed haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas paraître trop concerné.

_ Quand on en aura fini avec cette mission, si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Alphonse sourit mentalement, se retenant de hurler sa joie enfantine à l'idée que lui et son frère se lancent dans de nouvelles recherches, n'ayant pas de rapport direct avec la Pierre. Il était bon parfois de traiter d'autre chose que ce maudit objet introuvable.

_ Je vous donnerais quelques bouquins sur le sujet si ça vous intéresse, fit Helena d'une voix douce, ne cherchant pas à s'imposer et à faire croire à Edward qu'elle voulait se montrer gentille avec lui d'une quelconque façon.

Raté, le plus jeune lui lança un regard noir, ouvrant la bouche pour décliner sa proposition mais Alphonse le coupa avant, enthousiaste.

_ Ce serait très aimable à vous Mlle Lewin ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, ajouta-t-il, un peu timidement, conscient de s'être un peu emporté. Helena rit franchement et cela étonna les frères Elric.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu rire comme ça, de manière un peu sauvage mais sincère, amusée mais pas mesquine. Elle sourit, semblant soudain ravie, presque heureuse.

_ Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas, puisse que je te le propose. Au contraire, je suis flattée. Après tout, vous êtes tous les deux connus comme étant de grands Alchimistes, je ne pensais pas que mes livres vieillots vous intéresseraient.

_ C'est Al que ça intéresse, corrigea sèchement Ed, de mauvaise foi. Pas moi.

Helena eut un sourire en coin, pas dupe mais se gardant bien de lui en faire la remarque. L'atmosphère c'était allégée agréablement, elle n'avait pas envie d'y mettre fin si stupidement.

_ Si tu veux, concéda-t-elle. Tiens, transmute donc un peu, le brouillard retombe.

Ed marmonna dans sa barbe comme quoi il n'avait pas à suivre ses ordres mais il obéit, curieux de voir qu'elle effet cela faisait, de contrôler le vent. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, conscient qu'Helena le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

_ Sors la tête, conseilla-t-elle. Et fait attention au recul.

_ Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

Helena haussa les épaules et le laissa faire à sa guise. Il apprendrait bien assez tôt de toute façon. Edward se sentit un peu ridicule de brandir une feuille de papier par la fenêtre mais il s'exécuta néanmoins. Effleurant le dessin du bout des doigts, il activa le cercle qui brilla d'une douce lumière grise, comme peu de temps auparavant.

Un inquiétant sifflement retentit et presque instantanément, une colonne de vent, directement jaillit de l'endroit où il se tenait, déchira d'un coup la bande de brume en face d'eux. Surpris par la puissance qui se dégagea de la transmutation, Ed se retrouva propulsé en arrière contre Helena qui éclata de nouveau de rire en le retenant. La lumière grise mourut et l'adolescent se releva, les cheveux en pagailles, ahurit. Alphonse applaudit, ravi.

_ Quelle puissance !

_ Alors, j'avais pas raison à propos du recul ? Se moqua doucement Helena en reprenant le volant.

_ Oh, ça va hein ! Bouda Edward comme un enfant. Helena rit avant de se mettre méchamment à tousser. Alphonse fronça mentalement les sourcils tandis qu'elle mettait un poing devant sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit qu'elle faisait.

_ Mlle Lewin ?

_ Ça va, ça va, le rassura-t-elle en respirant un coup. Elle toussa un peu et renifla. J'ai dû attraper froid, ce n'est pas très grave.

Alphonse ne fut pas convaincu mais choisit de se taire tandis qu'Edward lançait une pique moqueuse. Les deux Alchimistes se chamaillèrent un peu, moins méchamment que d'ordinaire et ils continuèrent leur route.

₪.₪.₪

Helena gara la voiture sur le bas-côté et Ed ouvrit la portière, s'extirpant du véhicule avec un grognement de fatigue. Il fit craquer son dos, heureux de se dégourdir enfin les jambes. Froissant le papier qui leur avait ouvert la voie et le fourrant au fond de sa poche, il observa curieusement les alentours.

Une petite pancarte de bois, rongée par les vers et branlante sur son piquet, annonçait le début du village de Ravenberg. De la ville en elle-même, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Les nuages lourds et bas, annonciateurs d'orage (le temps était-il autrement que pluvieux dans cette région ?) voilaient la lumière du soleil et le brouillard toujours présent sur les plaines avait pris des teintes grisâtres et presque bleutées. Un chemin de terre, tout juste assez large pour laisser passer leur voiture et bordé de profondes ornières (ce qui laissait à penser que les charrettes passaient plus souvent que les automobiles dans le petit patelin), serpentait à travers la campagne jusqu'à la silhouette austère de Ravenberg.

Ed apercevait la haute forme du clocher, froide flèche de pierre qui s'élevait au-dessus des bâtiments alentours, des maisons basses et nombreuses. Il allait sans dire que Ravenberg était un bien plus gros village que Vernes et selon Helena, on pouvait même le qualifier de ville. Dans cette partie de pays, le relief était un peu plus prononcé, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des montagnes de Briggs et Ravenberg se tenait dans une cuvette naturelle, accolée à une façade de pierre, minuscule mont de quelques kilomètres à peine, couvert de conifères sur la partie la plus basse, se transformant progressivement en barrière rocheuse. Quelques arrêtes pointaient ici et là au milieu de la forêt qui y poussait, tranchant sur le noir des arbres, vestiges d'une falaise jadis bien plus haute.

Ed se tourna vers Helena, qui observait avec intérêt le trajet qu'ils avaient parcouru. A mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du village, avaient commencé à apparaitre des champs cultivés, des constructions noyées dans la brume qui devaient être vraisemblablement des fermes, quelques terrains pour les bêtes et autres petits bois touffus. Ravenberg était plantée au beau milieu d'une zone agricole et formait une plaque majeure du commerce local. Le pâté de lapin en était d'ailleurs une des spécialités.

Gust soupira. Cette région était vaste et les informations qu'ils possédaient à son propos étaient minces. En repensant au dossier, elle se dit que leurs recherches allaient principalement devoir se porter sur tous les paysans du coin, dispatchés on ne savait où, à plusieurs lieux d'intervalle. Elle qui espérait que tout ceci serait vite terminé…

Coincer le ou les responsables de ces disparitions n'était bien évidement pas leur unique objectif. Si les filles étaient encore en vie, ils devaient tout faire pour les retrouver, et si le pire –et le plus vraisemblable- s'était produit pour ces malheureuses, au moins rendre leur corps aux familles. Et comment retrouver une dizaine de jeunes filles blondes dans un périmètre aussi vaste, avec si peu de précisions quant à leurs disparitions ? Helena pouvait se vanter d'avoir connu des missions difficiles et celle-ci avait un excellent classement.

_ T'es sûre que c'est ici ? demanda Ed, une pointe de scepticisme et peut-être aussi d'angoisse dans la voix. Ce village lui donnait des frissons, un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait les tripes et son instinct avait souvent eu raison par le passé. Sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait la transmutation de sa mère, mais il était jeune à l'époque, et si _emballé_ par ce projet insensé.

Là, il avait beau dire, la perspective de passer un temps indéterminé dans ce trou à rats ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Helena lui renvoya un sourire moqueur, appuyée sur le toit de la voiture. Alphonse avait choisi de ne pas sortir, d'une part parce que c'était profondément inutile et que les deux autres n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas certain que leur véhicule supporterait une « pression-surpression » après ce qu'il avait vécu. Venir jusqu'à cette ville de malheur avait été tout un festival, les routes de campagne étaient si mauvais état. L'armure ne comptait plus toutes les fois où son heaume s'était coincé dans le toit du véhicule.

_ C'est toi qui tenait la carte Fullmetal, rétorqua Helena en revenant derrière le volant. Et tu as le panneau sous le nez, que te faut-il de plus ?

Edward ronchonna mais ne dit rien et grimpa à ses côtés en boudant. Helena fit repartir la voiture et ils passèrent sagement la plaque de bois, s'engageant sur le chemin qui menait à Ravenberg.

Non sans une certaine appréhension.

* * *

Tinlin! Ils arrivent à Ravenberg...Le nom de cette ville est totalement inventé et j'ai eu du mal à le trouver je dois dire. Je voulais que ça sonne un peu, disons, allemand et pendant un moment, Ravenberg avait effectivement le nom d'un petit village du nord de l'Allemagne. Finalement, j'ai opté pour quelque chose de totalement introuvable sur les cartes (en toute logique, si jamais vous habitez Ravenberg et bien...bonjour chez vous et pis désolée de vous emprunter votre village)

Dessin Helena:/naemir(.)deviantart(.)com/#/d3ij23p on enlève les parenthèses et on met http au début.^^ à la prochaine.


	10. Chapitre IX : Vous êtes arrivé

Bonjour à vous tous! Alors je suis désolée de l'attente, seulement je saturais un peu et j'ai eu comme un trou, un blocage. C'est mon défaut quand j'écris, je ne fais que des bouts et ensuite, je raccorde. Sauf que là, j'étais à court de raccords, chose embêtante. Breeeeef! Je remercie les lecteurs et les revieweurs. Je m'excuse s'il ya des fautes, mais je viens juste de finir ce chapitre et, heum, j'ai relu très, très rapidement. En grande diagonale.

Je suis navrée si le rythme de l'histoire est lent, mais c'est comme ça. S'il n'y a que ça, je peux essayer de faire des chapitres plus long pour faire en sorte que cela paraisse moins lent. Mais dans ce cas là, la vitesse de post' s'en trouvera grandement ralentie elle aussi.

J'vous embête plus, bonne lecture!

* * *

Edward se pencha sur le côté, le nez contre la vitre pour regarder la ville de Ravenberg qui leur offrait ses « merveilles ». Malgré sa silhouette austère et son ombre menaçante, le village en lui-même n'avait rien de bien particulier. Beaucoup moins sordide que la bourgade de Vernes, cela allait sans dire, les maisons semblaient relativement âgées tout en restant en parfait état, bien entretenues. Ce qui étonna d'ailleurs Helena, la plupart des bâtisses étaient pourvus de petits jardinets pour le moins charmants. Ce n'était pas comme si on cultivait le touriste dans cette région.

Ravenberg était plus vaste qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord. Une large voie centrale la traversait de part et d'autre, goudronnée de bout en bout, et bordée de lampadaires plutôt chics. La seule avenue de la ville en vérité, où venaient se poser tous les bâtiments importants, aux façades joliment fleuries. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à trouver la mairie et gara habilement son véhicule sur le minuscule parking prévu à cet effet.

Helena n'était pas fâchée d'être enfin arrivée, rouler des kilomètres sans pause dans un brouillard humide et épais, avec à ses côtés un gamin ronchon et une armure muette…vivement qu'elle puisse se coucher dans un vrai lit, dormir 12h d'affilée et manger quelque chose de _comestible_. Parce que les sachets de pâtes et les cafés en poudre, merci bien.

Edward descendit le premier, avide de respirer l'air frais. Ce voyage l'avait tué, littéralement. Il n'en pouvait plus et n'aspirait plus qu'à s'éloigner de Gust le plus possible. La jeune femme vint se mettre près de lui, une main sur la hanche, observant le bâtiment blanc face à eux, visiblement désert et sans doute fermé. Evidemment, il aurait été trop beau que quelqu'un les attende gentiment. Ed gronda, irrité, puis sa patience légendaire prit le relais et il marcha fermement vers l'édifice. Ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un se trouvait à l'intérieur, il se mit à frapper énergiquement sur les portes vitrées. D'abord avec la main gauche, puis n'obtenant aucune réponse, avec la droite.

_ Oh ! Y a quelqu'un ! Ouvrez nous, on les Alchimistes d'Etat d'East-City !

_ Crie le plus fort, ironisa Helena en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout le quartier n'a pas entendu.

Ignorant sa réplique, Edward continua à frapper. La brune soupira, navrée et tandis qu'Alphonse se dirigeait vers son frère pour tenter de le raisonner, elle balaya la place où ils se tenaient d'un regard circulaire. Une petite maison se tenait accolée à la mairie, sans doute là qu'habitait un quelconque employé. Helena si dirigea sans plus s'occuper des frères Elric et frappa poliment. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis répéta l'opération. Au bout de la troisième fois, un petit vieux rabougri et sans doute sourd comme un pot et myope comme une taupe, vint lui ouvrir. Des cheveux éparses et grisonnants, un ventre rebondi et un nez rouge, le petit homme lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule et leva vers elle un visage marqué par l'âge. Il plissa méchamment des yeux derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes crasseuses. Comment pouvait-il seulement voir au-delà d'une telle couche de crasse ?

_ C'pour quoi ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix basse et caverneuse, mangeant la moitié de ses mots.

_ Nous aimerions rencontrer le maire, demanda doucement Helena, de peur qu'il ne comprenne pas toutes ses paroles. Il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir toute sa tête le grand-père.

Il la lorgna de haut en bas, mâchonnant dans le vide.

_ L'm'sieur maire est pas là, ahana-t-il en lui soufflant son haleine plus qu'avinée jusqu'au visage. Helena se retint de reculer d'un pas et esquissa une grimace de dégout. Qu'est-ce 'vous lui voulez, à m'sieur l'maire ?

_ Seulement lui parler. Où est-ce que je pourrais le trouver ? S'il vous plait ?

Le vieux parut réfléchir une seconde, les sourcils froncés, puis il la regarda et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de convoitise. Helena sentit l'arnaque venir à plein nez.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a en échange l'vieux Gaston s'il vous dit où qu'il crèche m'sieur l'maire ?

La brune retint un hoquet de stupeur et considéra l'homme bedonnant face à elle, espérant qu'il plaisantait. Il plaisantait forcément. Forcément.

_ Euh…

_ Si vous z'avez rien pour l'pauv' Gaston, Gaston vous dira rien. C'donnant donnant.

'_Eh bien. Qui aurait cru qu'ils connaissaient le principe de l'échange équivalent par ici.'_

Songeant que le vieux ne devait pas être si difficile à satisfaire, Helena fouilla dans ses poches. Elle lui remit un sachet de tissu qu'il ouvrit lentement, plissant les yeux sous la couleur jaunâtre des pièces de monnaie. Il y avait peu et elle espérait que ce serait suffisant. Le vieux Gaston sourit, dévoilant ses quelques chicots abimés par le tartre et empocha l'argent sans faire de vagues. Dieu merci.

_ C'est plus loin là-bas, indiqua-t-il en tendant une main vers l'autre côté du village. A la sortie d'la voie. Vous pouvez pas la manquer, c'la plus jolie maisonnée de la ville.

Et sans plus de manières, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Helena resta un moment figée sur place, dépassée, puis elle secoua la tête et revint vers la voiture. Edward venait de faire le tour du bâtiment et fulminait sur place, son pauvre petit frère essayant de le calmer.

_ Y a personne dans ce bled de merde, cracha-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

_ Je sais, lança Helena en remontant dans leur voiture. Le maire habite à l'autre bout de la ville, près de la fin de la voie principale.

_ Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

_ Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à essayer de forcer un bâtiment désert, tu aurais sans doute remarqué qu'il y a ici des habitations, et donc des gens. Et que ces mêmes personnes sont, normalement, tout à fait aptes à nous fournir les indications dont nous avons besoin.

Edward lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de renifler sèchement, hautain et d'une mauvaise foi des plus remarquables.

_ Et tu pouvais pas y penser avant, non ?

Helena leva les yeux au ciel, ne cherchant même plus à répliquer, trop fatiguée pour se lancer dans une altercation verbale. Remettant le contact, elle attendit à peine qu'ils soient tout de remontés dans la voiture qu'elle filait déjà à l'autre bout du village.

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive. Les rues étaient désertes, les volets des maisons étaient tirés et les portes fermées. Sur certaines nota Ed avec un frisson désagréable, étaient coulés des formes noires qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier.

Helena se penchait sur le volant, espérant y voir plus clair et levant les yeux vers le ciel d'un gris plomb inquiétant. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il pleuve encore avant la nuit. Et pourquoi pas de la neige aussi ? Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, ce n'était pas impossible.

₪.₪.₪

La maison –villa corrigea mentalement Helena, souriant ironiquement en repensant au « maisonnée » du vieux Gaston –du maire était immense, imposante et en bout de piste, comme l'avait précisé le vieillard. D'une couleur plus claire que les autres habitations de Ravenberg, elle s'élevait sur deux, voire trois étages. Des poutres massives supportaient un énorme balcon sculpté, une épaisse glycine fanée s'y accrochant de toutes parts. Les fenêtres étaient hautes et propres, des rideaux à carreaux rouges et blancs –traditions ou mode du coin, la jeune femme n'aurait pu le dire –les volets d'une jolie couleur pin. Des jardinières un peu dégarnies s'accrochaient sur les rebords du deuxième étage et une allée de gravier blanc menait vers le porche décoré d'une balancelle et de gros pots de végétaux enveloppés dans du papier bulle.

Helena gara la voiture devant la clôture et sortit, attrapant son sac au passage. Elle se retint de courir pour devancer Ed. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu et les quelques conclusions qu'elle en avait tiré, il était préférable que ce soit elle qui prenne la parole en présence du maire.

L'Alchimiste du Vent lança un regard féroce à son collègue en poussant le portillon.

_ Tu me laisses faire, merci, siffla-t-elle à voix basse. Les prunelles d'Edward flambèrent de colère tandis qu'Alphonse passait difficilement la petite ouverture.

_ Tu insinues que je ne sais pas me tenir devant des personnes importantes ?

_ Oui.

Le plus jeune suffoqua littéralement d'indignation devant cette simple réplique. Helena en profita pour grimper lestement les trois marches qui menaient au perron et tira fermement sur la cordelette reliant une petite cloche en bronze. Les frères Elric vinrent à sa suite et ils patientèrent un moment devant la porte d'entrée.

Soufflant, agacée et surtout frigorifiée par le vent qui soufflait fort, enfermé entre les couloirs de roche que formait la montagne, Helena s'apprêtait à retirer sur la corde lorsqu'une série de pas précipités raisonna de l'autre côté du battant de bois. Alléluia…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, grinçant méchamment et les surprenant quelques peu. Une grande femme sèche au visage chevalin se tenait sur le seuil, vêtue d'une horrible robe à froufrous d'un vert criard. Helena et les Elric, bien que peu portés sur ce genre de détails vestimentaires, ne purent que retenir leurs exclamations choquées. La femme les étudiait de ses yeux bruns acérés, presque trop grands pour son visage, et resta un bon moment sur Helena.

_ Qui êtes-vous donc, jeunes gens ? Sa voix partait dans des aigues insupportables, comme celle d'une fillette de 5 ans. Des saltimbanques ? Sachez que nous ne faisons pas l'aumône et n'organisons aucuns spectacles!

Les trois alchimistes ouvrir la bouche –au figuré pour Alphonse, bien entendu –choqués. Paraissaient-ils si …misérables ? La femme commençait déjà à refermer la porte et Helena y cala violement son pied. Ed leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement qu'elle avait dit qu'il ne savait pas se tenir en public…

_ Madame Ackermann ? Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat envoyés par le QG d'East-city. Votre mari est-il ici ?

La femme, outrée et sans doute apeurée par l'attitude tout sauf civile de Gust, la fixa de ses grands yeux exorbités en essayant vainement de refermer la porte. Helena tient bon, son pied si solidement planté dans le sol qu'Edward se demanda un bref instant si elle n'avait pas _aussi_ un auto-mail à la jambe gauche. Voyant que ses efforts étaient inutiles, Mme Ackermann se tourna vers son intérieur, hélant une personne dans la maison.

_ Charles Henri ! Charles Henri, venez immédiatement, des étrangers tentent de me violenter !

Ed poussa un soupir étonné cependant qu'un bruit de course se faisait entendre. Embêtée, Helena retira son pied alors que la femme reculait dans le vestibule. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'y était pas allée de main morte…quelle idée de lui chercher des noises lorsqu'elle était fatiguée aussi ! Et ce stupide maire ne pouvait-il pas être à son poste plutôt que chez lui !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à un homme rondouillard et ridiculement petit, des lunettes à monture dorée posées sur son nez épais et rond. Son visage rubicond était rouge de par l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir et sa chemise rayée se tendait sur son ventre rebondi, preuve de son caractère bon-vivant.

Comme sa femme quelques secondes plus tôt, Charles-Henri Ackermann toisa Helena de haut en bas comme si elle était une bête curieuse et particulièrement dangereuse. Sa peau, encore…quand les gens en finiraient-ils avec leurs satanés préjugés racistes ?

Le voyant ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme ne laissa pas parler. Elle voulait qu'ils en finissent, et vite.

_ Je suis navrée de notre arrivée peu protocolaire Mr. Ackermann. Je suis…

_ Charles-Henri ! Chassez immédiatement ces voyous de notre domicile ! Regardez cette horriiiible armure !

_ Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat envoyés par le QG de l'Est sur votre demande Mr. Ackermann, coupa fermement Helena en plongeant la main dans sa poche de manteau pour en tirer sa vieille montre cabossée qu'elle agita sous le nez du petit homme. Fullmetal et Gust.

Le visage du maire s'illumina soudain lorsqu'il reconnut le symbole des Alchimistes gravé sur l'objet et il leva les mains, semblant vouloir étreindre la jeune femme qui recula d'un demi pas, des fois que.

_ Bien sûr ! Nos amis de l'Est ! Je suis tellement ravi de vous accueillir dans notre humble village. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui se tenait digne et droite. Ce n'est rien Gretchen, ils sont là pour nous aider à retrouver Bérénice. Mais entrez, entrez donc ! Nous ne vous attendions pas de sitôt voyez-vous, vous êtes des rapides en ville, n'est-ce pas ? Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

_ Euh…

_ Gretchen, va nous préparer l'eau et les gâteaux secs je te prie. Passons à l'intérieur voulez-vous ? Monsieur, est ce que…

S'interrompant finalement au milieu de son flot de paroles, Charles-Henri se pencha un peu pour regarder Alphonse. Ed ouvrit la bouche et Helena intervint.

_ Alphonse Elric, le présenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire de vendeur de tapis. Un de nos plus brillants coéquipiers.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Et le port de cette armure à une signification particulière ? Vous savez ici les gens sont très attachés à leur croyances, je comprends parfaitement si c'est pour des motifs religieux. Questionna le petit homme en les faisant entrer dans le hall. Un riche tapis couvrait le parquet soigneusement ciré et des portraits et autres trophées de chasse étaient suspendus aux murs lambrissés. Un escalier menait vers les étages supérieurs, une arche élégante sur la gauche donnait sur le salon et une porte vitrée sur la droite, vers la cuisine. Alphonse tenta de prendre le moins de place possible et faillit cogner son heaume au lustre de l'entrée.

Edward répondit à la place de sa collègue qui ignorait quoi dire quant à la question du maire.

_ Alphonse suit un entrainement très rigoureux et l'armure fait partie de la tenue officielle à adopter durant toute la durée de sa formation.

_ Ooooh ! S'extasia l'homme. Comme c'est palpitant ! Vous savez, nous recevons peu de personne par ici, la venue d'étrangers est toujours un évènement. Venez, passons au salon.

_ Vraiment ? Ironisa Helena. Le village me paraissait un peu désert en arrivant…

Le maire ne remarqua pas la moquerie dans sa voix, n'entendit même pas sa phrase à vrai dire puisse qu'il leur pria de prendre place autour de la table basse du salon. La pièce était vaste, décorée avec un mauvais gout des plus prononcés. Partout des bibelots démodés, des napperons en dentelle sur des meubles sans âge, des fauteuils de velours et des tapis, des tableaux au style douteux. Sur tout un pan de mur était accrochée une collection complète d'assiettes en porcelaine (un héritage familial sans doute, Edward espérait sincèrement que ces gens n'avaient pas _payé_ pour ces horreurs), chacune arborant un dessin différent, passant de la scène champêtre mal représentée aux chatons qui l'étaient peut-être trop. Il devait être déroutant de découvrir l'animal vous fixant de ses yeux vides en finissant sa soupe.

Mr. Ackermann les fit assoir sur le canapé en cuir d'une couleur inclassable. Helena se glissa avec réserve aux côtés du jeune blond qui se décala le plus possible. Le meuble gémit sourdement lorsqu'Alphonse prit place, incroyablement mal à l'aise. A dire vrai, il y avait tant de choses dans cette pièce qu'il n'osait pas faire un mouvement de crainte d'en casser une. Un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Gretchen revint de la cuisine, un plateau dans les mains, avançant à petits pas précipités. Ses chaussures émettaient un frottement incessant sur les tapis et elle posa le tout sur la table basse en chêne. Son mari se frotta les mains, ravi, attrapant un biscuit sec à l'aspect plutôt déroutant. Sa femme versa le thé. Elle gardait un œil soupçonneux sur Alphonse, qui accepta poliment la tasse qu'on lui tendait et se fut presque si elle ne lança pas celle d'Helena, comme si entrer en contact avec la jeune femme allait la contaminer.

Mr. Ackermann se calla dans son fauteuil à haut dossier, ses pieds n'atteignant même pas le plancher –Ed sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté en songeant qu'il y avait finalement pire que lui en ce monde –et sa femme prit silencieusement place à ses côtés, les lèvres pincées, les doigts crispés sur sa tasse.

Un silence tendu se posa sur le groupe, chacun se dévisageant, mal à l'aise. Passé les premières secondes d'exubérance, Mr. Ackermann semblait maintenant plongé dans ses pensées et dans sa tasse. Gênée par l'absence de bruit, Helena se racla la gorge ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Gretchen.

_ Mr. Ackermann, mes collègues et moi sommes ici dans le but de faire la lumière sur les disparitions dont vous êtes victimes. Est-ce que vous pourriez…

_ Vous voulez un gâteau ? Proposa Mr. Ackermann, qui visiblement ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui tendit la petite assiette avec un grand sourire et Helena recula un peu, déroutée.

Elle avait l'habitude de traiter avec des dirigeants lunatiques ou butés mais Charles-Henri Ackermann était un spécimen tout particulier. Elle déclina l'invitation cependant qu'Edward sirotait son thé. La femme jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ce dernier eu un petit rire embarrassé. Devant le regard d'aigle qui lui adressait Mme Ackermann, l'armure fut contrainte de soulever le haut de son heaume et de faire mine de boire, priant pour que le liquide se cale dans une de ses chausses et ne coule pas sur le plancher.

_ Mr Ackermann, concernant, retenta vainement Gust.

_ Ah, vous verrez, vous serez bien installés ici. Saviez-vous que nous venons tout juste de rénover l'hôtel ? C'était une vieille bâtisse, elle avait bien besoin d'un ravalement de façade. Des chambres vous ont été réservées bien entendu.

_ Mr Ackermann !

Cette fois-ci, la brune obtient l'attention du petit homme, accompagné d'une œillade meurtrière de son épouse. Helena n'y prêta pas attention.

_ Mr Ackermann, pardonnez-moi ma brusquerie, mais le temps presse. Les coupables ne sont toujours pas sous les verrous et le risque qu'un autre kidnapping se produise est élevé.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, marmonna le maire en fixant le fond de sa tasse vide. Edward ne se souvenait même pas qu'il l'ait vidé. Charles-Henri poussa un soupir et demeura silencieux. Sur le canapé, Helena s'agita, agacée, et Ed la sentit se tendre à mesure que le temps passait. Et c'était lui qu'on traitait de nerveux ? Depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'East-City, Gust n'avait fait que trépigner, les exhortant à se dépêcher, agissant parfois avec précipitation et stupidité. La scène à Vernes en était un parfait exemple d'ailleurs.

Le blond observa le couple devant lui par-dessus sa tasse de porcelaine. La grande femme et sa mâchoire chevaline ne lui plaisait pas. Hautaine, silencieuse et froide, elle les prenait de haut et leur aurait sans doute craché au visage en les traitant de mendiants si son mari n'avait pas été là.

Son mari, justement, qui derrière ses phrases enjouées et son air jovial, ne parvenait à dissimuler l'angoisse et la peur que semblait lui inspirer le sujet des disparitions. Peut-être était-il concerné de près, Helena n'avait-elle pas dit que la fille du président du Conté avait disparu ? Et lui-même les avait accueillis en expliquant à son épouse qu'ils aillent retrouver Bérénice.

Edward se reconcentra sur la situation présente. Pendant trente secondes, son regard s'était fixé sur l'une des assiettes aux chatons sur le mur face à lui. Et il estimait que cette vision était foutrement perturbante qui sain d'esprit collectionnait des morceaux de faïence hideux ?

Helena demandait quelques précisions à propos de leur affaire, mais le maire semblait toujours vouloir détourner la conversation. A bout de patience, la jeune femme fini par demander où se situait le relais militaire du village. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et le babillage inutile de l'homme l'agaçait.

_ Ils auront les renseignements dont nous avons besoin, affirma-t-elle avec force et un immense sourire de circonstance. Si Roy avait été dans la pièce, il aurait sans doute dit à Charles-Henri de lui fournir les informations nécessaires sur le champ et de se reculer un peu avant de se prendre un coup d'auto-mail en pleine face.

_ Bien, bien, vous avez l'autorisation bien sûr, déclara le maire en hochant vivement la tête. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour votre enquête. J'espère que vous nous ramènerez ces pauvres enfants.

Un voile de tristesse et peut être aussi de culpabilité se posa sur les yeux bruns de l'homme rondouillard et si Ed se félicita d'avoir tapé juste, Helena se sentit brusquement mal.

'_Fait attention princesse, ne vas pas jouer trop loin…'_

La jeune femme secoua violement la tête, s'attirant un reniflement sec et désapprobateur de la part de Mme Ackermann et des regards étonnés de celle des autres. Elle sourit, confiante.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Mr Ackermann. Nous les retrouverons.

'_Mortes ou vives…'_songea Edward en même temps que Gust. Comme la jeune femme, il choisit de se taire. Il était inutile d'ôter tous ses espoirs à ce pauvre homme. Helena se leva, reposant sa tasse à peine entamée sur la table basse. Le maire et sa femme firent de même et le blond siffla sa fin de verre rapidement, suivant le mouvement avec son frère. Le canapé craqua bruyamment quand l'armure se leva et Alphonse poussa un gémissement mental. Dieux ! Ce satané corps et son manque de discrétion.

Mr Ackermann serra vigoureusement la main d'Helena, semblant soudain remarquer qu'elle portait un auto-mail car ses yeux ne s'en détachaient plus.

_ Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être venus, dit-il. Et prie pour le succès de votre entreprise. Ramenez nous notre Bérénice.

Helena sourit, essayant de le rassurer. Si les yeux du petit homme étaient chatoyants de larmes contenues, sa femme elle, se maitrisait totalement, ou se fichait du sort de cette Bérénice –leur fille sans aucun doute.

_ Nous allons faire notre possible Mr Ackermann, et soyez assuré que nous vous tiendrons au courant des moindres indices concernant ces jeunes filles.

_ Bien, bien.

Il les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et leur souhaita une nouvelle fois bonne chance. Sa femme patientait elle aussi sur le seuil, droite comme un piquet. Sur la demande d'Edward, le maire leur donna la direction de leur hôtel et du relais militaire.

Ce fut presque si Helena ne se précipita pas sur leur voiture sitôt la porte refermée sur le couple. Elle fut au volant en moins de dix secondes et passait déjà la tête par la fenêtre pour appeler les deux autres.

_ Ça va ! On arrive, y a pas le feu au lac, coupa Ed avant même qu'elle ne prononce un mot. J'admets qu'ils étaient un peu…spéciaux mais c'est pas une raison pour fuir si vite. T'es pressée ?

_ Sans vouloir me montrer rabat joie, il y a dehors des maniaques qui enlèves des nanas pour en faire dieu sait quoi. Alors excuse-moi de vouloir accélérer le mouvement, je sais que les enfants en bas âge ont du mal à suivre le rythme des adultes mais s'il te plait, fait un effort.

Le Fullmetal vira au rouge pivoine, une jolie veine violette palpitant follement sur sa tempe. Serrant les dents, le jeune garçon s'engouffra dans la voiture sans un mot, bien décidé à ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

₪.₪.₪

Alphonse descendit le premier de leur véhicule, garé sur le parking devant l'hôtel et leva les yeux vers le bâtiment. Etait-ce dans l'habitude de Ravenberg de faire dans le mauvais gout ?

L'établissement était scandaleusement grand, par rapport aux maisons qui le cloisonnaient au fond de cette petite impasse. Différent des hôtels de Centrale ou encore d'East-City, qui avaient tendance à s'étaler en longueur, l'unique pension de Ravenberg s'élevait en une improbable tour un rien biscornue. Ce simple détail aurait pu amplement suffire mais on avait décréter sans doute que le bâtiment n'était pas assez voyant.

La façade était d'un rose brique éclatant, que venait découper de lourdes poutres apparentes qui séparaient chaque étage de son voisin. A toutes les fenêtres étaient pendus les mêmes rideaux à carreaux que chez messieurs le maire, d'un rouge et blanc magnifique, tandis que des jardinières pleines de géraniums rachitiques s'accrochaient aux rambardes des petits balcons, tout juste assez grands pour y faire tenir une demie-personne.

Le rez-de-chaussée était constitué d'une baie vitré qui laissait entrevoir l'intérieur du hall et le coin salle à la manger de l'hôtel. Un auvent rayé, s'accordant parfaitement avec les rideaux, offrait une ombre inutile sur une terrasse ridicule où trois chaises et une table se battaient en duel.

Affichés près de la porte d'entrée, les tarifs des chambres et les menus proposés, coincés dans une vitrine fatiguée et sale.

Alphonse se demanda vaguement comment pouvait-être l'intérieur.

La grosse armure tourna la tête lorsque son frère descendit sa lourde valise de la plage arrière et qu'Helena, le houspillant une nouvelle fois pour il ne savait quoi, sortait à son tour. Sitôt dans la voiture, une dizaine de minute plus tôt, la jeune femme les avait conduits au relai militaire qui siégeait en bordure de ville, à l'autre bout de la maison de M. Ackermann. Le petit bâtiment était vieux et très peu plaisant, presque miteux et surtout, déserté comme cela semblait être le cas partout à Ravenberg.

On les avait informés que l'homme en charge de leur affaire, un certain Anton Landers et inspecteur de police du village, était absent pour le moment. Il ne reviendrait de sa tournée de routine dans les campagnes qu'à la tombée de la nuit et si Helena avait gardé son calme dans le relai, elle avait littéralement explosée une fois sorti. Le pauvre Landers avait été noyé sous les injures de la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas un tel laxiste dans les fonctions militaires. Est-ce que les agents basés à Ravenberg avaient été prévenu de leur arrivée, oui ou merde ?

Après cinq bonnes minutes passées à râler contre le système d'information et la majeure partie des instances militaires reconnues, Helena avait repris le volant, plus maussade que jamais, pour les conduire à leur hôtel. Elle avait sincèrement prié pour que les propriétaires aient réellement reçu leur réservation, sans quoi ça allait saigner.

Elle descendit en dernier de la voiture, reluquant la façade de l'hôtel, un sourcil levé. Edward était déjà sur le pas de la porte, accomplissant les commandements de son estomac qui lui enjoignait de prendre note du menu que proposait l'établissement. Helena sourit, ironique, en passant près de lui et entra dans le hall, suivit d'Alphonse.

Un comptoir en bois occupait le côté droit, patiné par le temps et l'usage. Des cadres de trophées de chasse et de pèche s'accrochaient au mur au-dessus et la salle à manger se tenait directement en face, séparée par une tenture à carreaux. Un homme maigre comme un clou se tenait au comptoir, vêtu d'un costume un peu passé de mode. Son visage pâle et son air sec lui donnaient l'allure d'un croquemort. Helena se présenta, montre tendue.

_ Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat d'East-City, nous avons réservé dans votre établissement.

L'homme la fixa d'un air stoïque et totalement désintéressé, se contentant de tourner une page de son registre presque vide sans s'occuper d'elle. Helena leva un sourcil, agacée, et se planta vivement devant lui. Les deux mains sur le comptoir, elle se pencha en avant.

_ _Excusez-moi_, grinça-t-elle en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. Nous aimerions avoir nos chambres.

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle, soupira en haussant les épaules, visiblement ennuyé par tout ceci, puis attrapa lentement un crayon dans le pot près de son registre.

_ A quel nom ?

Sa voix était à l'image de sa grande carcasse dégingandée, sèche et plate, sans émotions si ce n'était un ennui profond qui menaçait de devenir mortel dans son cas. Helena retint un reniflement tout aussi désabusé et se recula un peu.

_ Helena Moera Lewin.

L'homme vérifia les noms, passant son doigt d'araignée sur le vieux papier. Puis il acquiesça, toujours aussi flegmatique.

_ Nous avons bien une réservation à ce nom. Une suite. Une chambre, salle de bain comprise.

_ Une chambre ? Comment ça une chambre ? J'avais demandé deux chambres lors de mon appel !

L'autre secoua la tête pas plus aimable pour autant, droit comme un piquet au milieu d'un champ. De nouveau, il haussa les épaules.

_ C'est la pleine saison, déclara-t-il comme si cela résolvait tout le problème. Helena le considéra, choqué, avant de frapper du doigt sur le carnet.

_ La pleine saison ? Faites-moi rire, votre registre est presque vide. Il doit bien vous rester des chambres de libres tout de même, vous voyez bien que nous sommes plusieurs ici, non ?

Le réceptionniste la regarda avec ses yeux bleus glacés, sans manifester le moindre sentiment. Il reprit la liste ridicule sur son registre avant de se tourner vers les casiers dans son dos. Il en ouvrit un, en haut à gauche, et en tira une clé qu'il posa sur le comptoir devant la jeune femme qui fulminait sur place. Tous les habitants de Ravenberg s'étaient passés le mot pour la faire tourner en bourrique !

Helena se frotta les yeux, se préparant mentalement à argumenter ses propos pour qu'il leur donne une pièce supplémentaire. Elle avait réussi à négocier des traités et des arrangements avec des gens plus coriaces que cela, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un vulgaire réceptionniste !

₪.₪.₪

Edward posa son sac au sol, les poings sur les hanches. La suite était spacieuse, du moins le salon devant lui, l'était. Un large canapé couleur crème, un tapis qui semblait moelleux. Certes, le papier peint jaunâtre était d'une laideur à faire peur avec ses motifs vieillots. Le plâtre du plafond s'écaillait un peu, quelques fissures, de ci, de là et les rideaux à carreaux juraient quelque peu avec le reste du mobilier mais dans l'ensemble, l'endroit été agréable et bien entretenu. Une porte dans le fond menait sur les chambres et une autre sur la salle de bains.

Alphonse entra à la suite de son frère, se baissant pour passer la porte, suivit d'Helena, le visage fermé et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Sa main mécanique se serrait convulsivement sur les lanières de son sac et sa mâchoire était crispée. Ed se tourna vers elle, un sourire narquois sur les traits.

_ Tu disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui "Je veux que vous nous trouviez des chambres séparées". Bravo, belle performance.

_ Grand Frère, je crois que ça va aller, intervint doucement Alphonse.

_ Si, si, je tiens à la féliciter, ça tient de l'exploit là, surenchérit le blond, sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de son frère. Après l'auberge de Vernes, l'hôtel de Ravenberg. Tu as un problème avec ce genre d'établissement, Gust ?

_ Si tu ne te tais pas immédiatement Fullmetal, je te fais manger notre dossier.

_ Houuu, j'ai peur.

_ Ca suffit tout les deux, vous n'allez pas recommencer.

Les Alchimistes se tournèrent vers l'armure qui les regardait de haut. Alphonse haussa ses énormes épaules.

_ C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas si dramatique.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, souffla Edward, faisant volter ses mèches pendant qu'Helena fermait la porte. Tout va de travers depuis qu'on est parti de Resembool. Depuis East-City en fait, et pour le moment, la seule responsable c'est Gust. D'ailleurs, je propose qu'elle paye pour tous les désagréments qu'elle a causés.

_ Grand Frère !

_ Attend, ce n'est que justice ! Je prends la chambre.

_ Ce n'est pas équitable, objecta Alphonse en fronçant mentalement les sourcils. Et ce n'est pas la faute de Mlle Lewin si on n'a qu'une chambre pour vous deux.

_ Elle n'aura qu'à prendre le canapé.

_ Tu es grossier, Ed.

_ Elle le mérite.

_ _Elle_ aimerait surtout que vous arrêtiez de parler comme si _elle_ n'était pas là. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas réussi à me transmuter pour devenir invisible.

_ Si tu réussissais à te transmuter pour devenir muette déjà, marmonna Ed dans sa barbe, boudeur. Alphonse poussa un soupir métallique. A une autre époque, il n'aurait pas hésité à flanquer une bonne tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère pour espérer lui faire ravaler sa bêtise avant qu'elle ne sorte davantage de sa bouche. Dorénavant, il évitait même de le toucher de peur de lui briser quelque chose. Cela ne l'aurait certainement pas aidé à retrouver son corps s'il arrachait accidentellement la tête du seul être capable de réussir un tel exploit.

Helena soupira, posa son sac près du canapé et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte.

_ Tu vas où là ? Questionna abruptement Ed. Si tu vas te plaindre et que tu nous fais perdre la chambre, crois moi que…

_ Que quoi ? Tu espères pouvoir me battre ? Rétorqua la jeune femme, hautaine. Je vais passer un coup de fil, c'est pas interdit que je sache. Tu veux m'accompagner pour me surveiller ?

_ Y a que les mômes qu'ont besoin d'être surveillés…

_ C'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé ici avec vous.

_ ESPECE DE… !

Le claquement de la porte lui répondit.

₪.₪.₪

Helena s'appuya contre le mur et poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, rien n'allait comme elle le souhaitait. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle partait en mission avec un autre alchimiste. En particulier celui-ci ! De l'autre côté de la cloison, elle pouvait entendre Edward s'énerver sur sa dernière réplique. Elle sourit doucement. Cet adolescent était une vraie teigne, bourrée d'énergie qui plus est. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son père lui avait demandé de les accompagner…seuls, ils auraient fait plus de conneries qu'autre chose.

Bien qu'elle devait admettre que cela ne commençait pas fort. Qu'est-ce qui la perturbait autant au point de commettre bourde sur bourde ? Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentit si…vulnérable ? Le mot était peut-être mal choisit mais elle avait l'impression de ne plus maitriser la situation. Bon sang, si elle commençait à perdre ses moyens parce qu'un môme trainait dans ses pattes…

Helena se secoua. Ils avaient du travail, elle devait garder la tête froide, rester professionnelle. Tant pis si le Fullmetal ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était pas là pour ça après tout. Et qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire ou penser, à partir de maintenant, elle reprenait réellement les choses en mains. Elle n'était pas la fille adoptive de Mustang pour rien tout de même !

Ragaillardit, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le rez-de-chaussée. Leur suite se trouvait au deuxième étage, au bout d'un couloir dont la plupart des portes closes semblaient pourtant occupées, ce qui l'avait étonné. Pourquoi si peu de noms apparaissaient sur le registre à l'accueil, Ou bien était-ce des habitués ? Ils n'avaient pas croisés beaucoup de personnes en venant ici, des touristes encore moins. Qui viendrait s'enterrer dans un pareil trou paumé de toute façon ? Les alentours de Ravenberg étaient jolis, certes, mais le brouillard était quasiment permanent, la pluie tombait régulièrement, la température n'était jamais bien haute…pas le genre d'endroit où on aime passer ses vacances.

Les escaliers en bois couverts d'un tapis rouge, marron, élimé de partout, craquaient à chacun de ses pas, avertissant tous les éventuels locataires que quelqu'un était dans le couloir. Difficile de passer inaperçu avec un tel boucan.

La brune atteignit le bas rapidement, tourna un instant sur elle-même pour se diriger vers l'hôte d'accueil, toujours aussi immobile derrière son comptoir. Helena inspira un coup. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu leur fournir une deuxième chambre séparée, seulement…

Elle secoua la tête et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

_ C'est pour ?

_ Vous auriez un téléphone ? S'il vous plait.

L'homme lui indiqua vaguement un coin près des cuisines, non loin des escaliers, et Helena le remercia avant de s'y précipiter. L'endroit était sombre et enfoncé dans le mur. Douillet et intime quelque part. Elle attrapa le combiné en priant pour qu'il marche. Elle avait eu son lot de mauvaises surprises pour la journée.

Tirant un petit carnet d'une poche de son pantalon, elle repoussa machinalement la manche gauche de sa tunique. Le métal patiné de son auto-mail prit des reflets luisants dans la pénombre et une fois encore, elle le fixa comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose particulièrement repoussante. S'y ferait-elle un jour…ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus pouvoir mesurer sa force, devoir sans cesse se contrôler, souffrir en silence, ne plus…

Le clic de la communication se fit entendre dans son oreille, la faisant presque sursauter.

_ _QG militaire de East-City, que puis-je pour vous ?_

Helena se reprit, feuilletant son calepin couvert de gribouillis illisibles. Elle n'avait jamais très bien écrit, et étant gauchère…une série de chiffres était entourée au crayon rouge sur le haut d'une page.

_ Major Lewin, matricule 912-X. Je souhaiterais parler au Colonel Roy Mustang je vous prie.

_ _Un instant._

Helena patienta une trentaine de seconde avant que la standardiste ne lui demande le code d'identification de la ligne.

_ _Je vous mets en relation, ne quittez pas_.

_ Merci…

Encore une paire de minutes et la voix de son père ce fit entendre à travers le combiné. Helena ne sut expliquer pourquoi elle se sentit soulagée.

_ _Colonel Mustang, j'écoute._

_ C'est moi.

_ _Le « moi » peut désigner un paquet de personnes…_

_ Je vais le refaire avec une intonation plus énervée et menaçante, on va voir si tu devines plus vite.

Le Colonel éclata de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne, faisant sourire sa fille. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement, renversé sur sa chaise, trop heureux d'un appel « officiel » pour échapper à sa paperasse quelques minutes.

_ _Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié de m'appeler, Lena._

_ Il y a eu quelques complications. Rien de grave. Nous sommes arrivés à Ravenberg il y a une heure environ.

Helena lui narra par le menu les ridicules aventures qui leurs étaient arrivées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG, 4 jours plus tôt. Helena avait l'impression que cela faisait plus longtemps. Il fallait avouer que le Fullmetal pouvait se montrer parfois un peu épuisant. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de préciser.

Mustang rigola, fier de son coup.

_ _Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien._

Helena grimaça, mécontente.

_ Tu avais tout prévu, hein ?

_ _Disons que je m'en doutais. Vous êtes de fortes têtes tous les deux. Deux pôles positifs s'acceptent rarement._

_ C'est ce que tes collègues disaient aussi quand je suis arrivée.

_ _Tu connais les autres, ils ne sont pas la science infuse. Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais le Lieutenant Hawkeye s'impatiente. Appelle-moi dès que vous avez quelque chose de nouveau. Quant à ce Landers, je suis navré mais je n'ai rien à t'apprendre sur lui pour le moment._

_ Je me débrouillerais. Encore faudrait-il que nous le rencontrions. Ils semblent tous très occupés dans ce village.

_ _Je te fais confiance. Tu as toujours su te tirer d'affaires. Oui Lieutenant, je m'y remets !_

Helena rit doucement en entendant Hawkeye sermonner son Colonel de père, dont elle devait juger qu'il passait trop de temps au téléphone pour un simple rapport de mission. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand la jeune fille se souvint d'une chose.

_ Roy !

_ _Quoi ? Encore une minute Lieutenant, Lena n'a pas fini ! Quoique tu veuilles dire, prend ton temps surtout ! _Déclara-t-il plus bas à sa fille.

Helena sourit, puis reprit une attitude plus sombre. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ça, mais elle préférait le mettre au courant. Qu'au moindre problème, il puisse agir. Ou du moins essayer, ils étaient loin du QG après tout…

_ Ca a recommencé.

Il y eut un silence. Long. Froid. Nerveux. Avant que le Colonel ne le rompe. Sa voix avait perdu tous les accents d'amusements qu'elle avait pu contenir quelques secondes auparavant.

_ _Bien._

_ Je voulais juste que tu le saches. J'ai de quoi tenir plusieurs semaines.

_ _Parfait. Si ça se dégrade, reviens ici et laisse le Fullmetal se débrouiller._

_ Pour qu'il me salope tout mon travail, non merci.

_ _C'est un ordre, Gust._

Helena grinça des dents. Elle détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Elle serra la main sur son carnet de notes.

_ Bien monsieur. Rapport terminé.

Sans plus de manières, elle raccrocha. Remettant son calepin dans sa poche, elle remonta vers sa…leur chambre à pas lents, un rien déprimée.

Le couloir raisonna un moment de quintes de toux et des grincements du plancher.

* * *

Heeeeee...eh voila. Oui, je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, encore une fois. Charmants les habitants de Ravenberg n'est-ce pas? Ca vous donne pas envie d'aller y passer vos vacances ça?^^ En tout cas, toutes ressemblances avec des gen que vous connaissez (non parce qu'il y en a, hein), ben c'est totalement, purement hasardeux.

Merci pour la lecture, bonnes vacancesà tous et au prochainn chapitre!


	11. Chapitre X : Landers le Barbare

*sort la tête de son trou et regarde autour d'elle, craintive*: bonjouuuuur...?

Je sais, je sais, honte à moi. Deux mois entier pour vous servir ça, même pas plus long que les autres et pas d'action. Me frappez paaaaaaaaaaas! Pour ma défense, j'ai bossé tout le mois d'aout avec de charmants petits enfants en centre aéré et le mois de juillet...bah, disons que j'ai eu quelques soucis pour trouver le "liant" entre deux paragraphes. Vous devriez vous en rendre compte en lisant d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas super satisfaite du passage entre Landers et Helena, au moment où il lui offre un café. Vous verrez bien, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis navrée pour l'attente, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance et les cours reprennent.

...

Ca donne envie, hein? ^^ Une fois de plus, je vous prie de me pardonner. Je vais tenter d'avancer un max, ma première semaine de cours risque d'être plutôt cool au niveau des horaires et du contenu alors...je vais en profiter.

sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et je suis vraiment, vraiment très heureuse de recevoir des reviews sur cette fic. (s'incline) Merci beaucoup.

Reponse pour la nouvelle revieweuse anonyme: Merci beaucoup **Missy**! en espérant que ce chapitre tardif te plaise.

* * *

Helena poussa un gémissement à fendre une pierre tout en se passant une main sur la nuque. Dire qu'en arrivant à Ravenberg, elle avait cru, la naïve, qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer et dormir dans un vrai lit. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter pareil sort ?

Se redressant sur le canapé du « salon », sa couverture glissa au sol dans un « plop » soyeux. Fort heureusement, le Fullmetal avait eu l'_extrême gentillesse_ de lui offrir de quoi ne pas mourir de froid et s'installer un peu plus confortablement avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre à double tour. La veille au soir, ils s'étaient encore chamaillés pour savoir qui prendrait la chambre et qui se coltinerait le canapé. La courte paille avait méchamment tranché et Alphonse avait été désolé pour elle. Il avait plaidé auprès de son frère une bonne partie de la soirée pour qu'ils établissent un roulement afin qu'Helena ne finisse pas le séjour avec un lumbago et un torticolis. Trop tard cependant, son cou lui faisait un mal de chien, sans parler de son dos. Elle avait de la chance que le canapé ne soit pas qu'une planche de bois. Il était seulement affreusement étroit.

Elle se mit en position assise, les deux pieds bien à plats sur la moquette beige, les coudes sur les genoux et les cheveux dans un état lamentable. Son élastique avait, comme toutes les nuits depuis que sa tignasse avait dépassé les 60 centimètres, encore glissé et ses mèches châtains n'étaient plus qu'un innommable paquet de nœuds. Sans la valeur sentimentale qu'elle leur accordait, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait fait un véritable massacre.

Fatiguée, courbaturée, Helena se leva sans aucune volonté, les yeux dans le vague. Un frisson la secoua lorsque l'air froid de la pièce passa sur ses bras dénudés. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle n'avait jamais dormi autrement qu'en short et T-shirt et cette mauvaise habitude lui était restée, chose qui pouvait parfois se révéler parfaitement idiote compte tenu de la météo ambiante. Elle se moqua intérieurement d'elle-même. Qu'essayait-elle de sauver en conservant des rituels ridicules et inutiles ?

Secouant la tête, Gust fit lentement le tour de la pièce. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé et un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre d'Alchimiste, enfouie dans les replis de sa veste, lui apprit qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. La joie des insomnies. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas réveillée par un cauchemar…

Helena savait qu'il était inutile de se recoucher maintenant, elle ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil. Aller trouver ce…Landers pour l'interroger à une heure pareille était stupide et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour avancer dans leur enquête tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas parlé. Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence du salon plongé dans la pénombre. Elle alluma le plafonnier et se réinstalla sur le canapé, la couverture sur les épaules. Tirant à elle la table basse le plus silencieusement possible –elle ne voulait pas réveiller les frères Elric, le Fullmetal aurait été capable de l'écharper pour ça –elle ramassa ses affaires et étala soigneusement tous les documents que lui avait fournis son père à propos de leur enquête.

La jeune femme, se gratta la joue tout en positionnant les photos des disparues et les listes des témoins ainsi que leurs déclarations, relativement pauvres en détails.

Qu'est-ce que qui n'allait pas avec ses gens ? Des personnes de leur entourage disparaissaient sans laisser de traces, on ignorait tout des ravisseurs et de ce qu'ils voulaient et pourtant pas un n'avait _voulu_ faire appel à l'armée. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer les ravages qu'avait subi la région lors de la guerre d'Ishbal et elle concevait parfaitement que les habitants du coin soient plutôt septiques envers le système militaire, mais tout de même !

Tirant un crayon mâchonné de son sac, elle entreprit de remettre ses notes au clair, préparant son entrevue avec le responsable de l'enquête. Pourvu qu'il coopère lui aussi sans faire de vague, elle n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner un homme prétentieux qui ne désirait que faire avancer sa carrière en prétendant ne pas avoir besoin de leur aide. Des comme ça, elle en connaissait quelques-uns et les détestait presque tous.

Helena attrapa la liste des victimes et leurs historiques respectifs. Pour le moment, seules 7 disparitions avaient été recensées mais comme elle l'avait fait remarquer aux Elric, il était plus que probable que ce nombre soit erroné. Jusqu'à combien s'élevait-il, elle l'ignorait pour le moment et il leur faudrait sans doute crapahuter dans la campagne pour rendre visite aux paysans les plus éloignés afin de le savoir. Ou de s'en approcher.

La jeune femme se frotta le bout du nez, songeuse, son doigt métallique tapotant distraitement la feuille sur ses genoux. Une des données frappante était le type même des disparus. Que des femmes, entre 18 et 20 ans, toutes blondes, célibataires, sans enfants. Facilement influençable, avait-elle noté dans un coin avec un point d'interrogation. Elle avait déjà vu un cas similaire d'enlèvement à Centrale une fois. Un trafic d'organe couplé d'un commerce humain assez impressionnant. Les femmes enlevées étaient pour la plupart, sorties d'une rupture difficile ou autre perte tragique qui les rendaient plus vulnérables. Quelques belles paroles et un mensonge bien ficelé, elles se retrouvaient piégées dans cet ignoble système. Etait-ce possible que le schéma soit le même dans leur affaire ?

Gust rejeta l'idée presque aussitôt qu'elle était apparue. Dans le cas d'un transit d'organes, pourquoi s'embarrasser à ne choisir que des blondes, du même âge de surcroit ? Dans un tel marchandage, on se fichait quelque peu de la figure des personnes qu'on découpait gentiment.

Un réseau de prostitution alors ? C'était l'une des premières hypothèses qu'avaient soulevé les militaires quand le dossier leur était tombé entre les mains. Là encore, Helena était septique. Ils auraient forcément retrouvé la trace des filles à un moment ou à autre, or elles semblaient s'être totalement volatilisées. De plus, pourquoi venir chercher sa marchandise dans un coin si peu praticable, et qui risquait d'attirer bien plus vite l'attention que dans une grande ville, où disparaître était si simple. Même les pays voisins ne se seraient pas embarrassés à frapper dans un village si reculé alors qu'il était plus facile d'accéder à North ou East-City.

Restait alors la théorie du tueur en série, la plus plausible aux yeux de la jeune femme. Le ou les types suivaient un schéma précis toujours des femmes, toujours jeunes, toujours blondes. La possibilité pour que ce fût des Alchimistes était affreusement faible mais Roy avait dû néanmoins la juger probable, ce qu'Helena trouvait un tantinet stupide. En tant qu'Alchimiste, elle avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'elle ferait avec des humains. Les Elric auraient peut-être des idées sur la question.

₪.₪.₪

Helena resta ainsi le reste de la nuit à repasser les différents éléments du dossier, trop peu fourni pour qu'elle puisse avancer dès maintenant des conclusions concrètes. Lorsqu'elle sortit le nez de ses papiers, plusieurs feuilles étaient couvertes d'annotations illisibles pour tout autre qu'elle et le soleil pointait timidement à travers les rideaux tirés. Se levant, elle jeta un œil à sa montre et se décida à aller voir ce fameux Anton Landers. En espérant qu'il pourrait davantage l'aider que ces bouts de papiers réunis par des militaires peu soigneux.

La jeune femme passa un temps relativement long dans la salle de bain, non pas pour se préparer ou bien choisir sa tenue, mais simplement pour démêler son impressionnante masse capillaire. Agacée des mèches qui partaient en tous sens, elle se décida pour une tresse la plus serrée possible, grimaçant à chaque nœud qu'elle tirait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle s'arrêta un moment devant la chambre que partageaient les deux frères. Elle ignorait totalement s'ils étaient réveillés et si, le cas échant, elle devait aller les lever. Il était encore tôt, le Fullmetal allait l'enguirlander et elle avait bien besoin d'un peu de calme. Parce qu'elle avait souvent exécuté ses missions en solo et qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un dans ses pattes, Helena haussa les épaules, désinvolte et quitta leur suite son sac sur l'épaule, laissant un mot à leur attention sur la table basse.

Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient déserts et Gust ne s'attendait pas à trouver le croque-mort de la réception déjà sur pieds. Pourtant il était là, toujours aussi morne et silencieux derrière son comptoir. La jeune femme le salua poliment et il fit de même, quoiqu'avec beaucoup plus de froideur et de détachement. Helena sortit dans la rue et un vent frais balaya les lieux, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la si charmante ville de Ravenberg.

Un corbeau croassa depuis le haut d'un lampadaire avant de s'envoler à tire d'aile et l'Alchimiste repensa à ce film d'horreur qu'elle avait visionné avec Havoc il y avait peu, après encore une de ses ruptures tragiques et douloureuses. Le pauvre garçon, il ne savait pas y faire avec les femmes…

Helena sourit discrètement et s'engagea dans la ruelle vide. A cette heure de la matinée, ce n'était guère étonnant. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle gagna une route un peu plus grande, elle eut la surprise de constater que quelques fenêtres commençaient déjà à s'ouvrir, et des rideaux se tirer. Elle croisa même une vieille dame qui arrosait son balcon, un chignon gris sous un fichu noir, et qui lui jeta un drôle de regard avant de détourner la tête.

Helena avait renoncé à prendre la voiture. D'après les indications du maire, le commissariat de la ville (et relais militaire par la même occasion) se trouvait en bordure du village, pas si loin que ça de leur hôtel. Et elle avait besoin de marcher.

Gust avait pris cette habitude quand elle avait découvert que poser un pied devant l'autre lui permettait de se vider l'esprit et de penser plus clairement. Rester trop longtemps immobile dans un même endroit ne lui allait pas et elle avait besoin de bouger pour se sentir parfaitement sereine. Ce pourquoi elle n'avait été guère bien lunée ces derniers jours. Ce voyage en train puis dans la voiture l'avait tuée. Sans parler du Fullmetal qui n'avait rien fait pour aider à détendre l'atmosphère. Helena secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle mette tout sur le dos de ce pauvre mioche. Après tout, il était embarqué lui aussi dans cette histoire qui promettait d'être terriblement ennuyante. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir enquiquiné son père ces derniers temps pour qu'il veuille se venger ainsi. Ou bien était-ce sa dernière remarque sur son travail en retard ? Comme s'il s'en souciait, depuis le temps.

De lourds nuages s'amoncelaient sur les bords des montagnes, couvrant le village de Ravenberg d'une ombre grise guère agréable. Helena pressa le pas, une douleur bien connue dans la poitrine. Dieu, ce satané rhume qui n'en finissait pas.

Elle atteignit les bâtiments plats et bas du commissariat. A la différence du jour précédent, de la lumière émanait des fenêtres grillagées –bien que ce ne fut le cas que pour une d'entre elle dans tout le bâtiment – et Helena pria silencieusement pour que l'homme qu'elle cherchait soit ici.

Elle poussa la porte et faillit suffoquer tant l'odeur de café et de tabac froid qui se mélangeait-là était immonde. La grande brune s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, prit une grande inspiration puis se jeta dans le bâtiment.

Bâtiment très peu animé d'ailleurs.

Helena se racla la gorge en espérant que quelqu'un lui réponde. Devant le manque de succès de son entreprise, elle tenta de retrouver le bureau éclairé. Si la malchance était de son côté, c'était simplement l'agent d'entretien qui avait oublié d'éteindre derrière lui.

Fort heureusement, l'agent d'entretien n'avait pas laissé la lumière allumée et quelqu'un se trouvait bien dans le bureau ouvert. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle supposa car tout ce qu'elle vit dépasser de derrière le meuble en bois brut couvert de marques, était un morceau de cuir chevelu châtain tirant sur le blond. Ainsi qu'une longue série de jurons marmonnée à voix basse, dont une bonne partie lui échappa malgré ses connaissances linguistiques. Les patois étaient nombreux dans ces régions, et certains, franchement incompréhensibles.

Helena se pencha un peu sur le côté, se racla la gorge en toquant doucement sur la porte vitrée sur sa gauche. Elle craint un moment que son auto-mail ne brise le verre et le tintement clair fit se relever l'inconnu.

Un regard vert un peu dérouté, des cheveux en bataille suite à la recherche active d'elle ne savait quoi. L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'années, un peu moins peut-être, et un visage agréable, un air d'enfant sur ses traits d'adulte, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sortit du monde de l'innocence.

_ Mr Landers ? Demanda doucement Helena tandis que son vis-à-vis se relevait lentement, époussetant fébrilement ses vêtements. Une chemise blanche et un pantalon de toile brune, une épaisse veste noire était pliée sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Gust songea avec amusement que cet homme représentait le parfait archétype de l'inspecteur dans toutes ces vieilles séries policières. Son arme de service était posée sur le bureau, à côté d'une tasse de café vide et de nombreuses feuilles volantes dont quelques-unes étaient tombées au sol.

La jeune femme fit un pas dans la pièce et tira sa montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat en guise de présentation.

_ Major Helena Lewin, du QG de l'Est. On nous a envoyé pour régler cette affaire de disparitions, mes collègues et moi.

L'homme la fixa un moment, sans bien comprendre ce qu'elle disait, puis un grand sourire qu'elle qualifia d'enfantin et d'enjoué étira ses lèvres et il se précipita sur elle. Instinctivement, Helena fit un pas en arrière et sa main gauche se crispa en couinant. Il lui prit la main et la serra vigoureusement, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué le membre mécanique, chose qui ne manqua pas d'étonner la jeune femme. Les gens faisaient rarement abstraction de ce genre de détail avec une telle facilité.

_ Major Lewin ! Je suis ravi de votre venue, vraiment ! Il parlait de façon un peu précipitée, clairement excité par elle ne savait trop quoi. Etait-ce vraiment son arrivée qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Il semblait la prendre pour une quelconque figure de sauveur.

_ Landers Anton, je présume, sourit Helena avec gentillesse, éprouvant la curieuse sensation de se comporter avec lui comme elle le ferait avec un gamin. L'éclat de pure joie dans ses yeux verts était assez déroutant. L'homme prit aussitôt un air catastrophé et lui lâcha la main, agitant les bras, gêné.

_ Je suis navré ! Vous avez tout à fait raison, je suis Anton Landers, l'inspecteur en charge de cette enquête. Je suis…vraiment très heureux que vous vous soyez déplacée depuis East-City pour nous prêter main forte. J'ignorais que des femmes pouvaient devenir Alchimiste d'Etat.

Il lui désigna le siège en face de son bureau d'une main tandis qu'il prenait lui-même place de l'autre côté. Helena laissa tomber son sac au sol et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Dès qu'elle avait posé le pied dans la pièce, ses yeux avaient automatiquement volé d'un bout à l'autre pour déceler une quelconque menace. Elle avait noté en priorité toutes les portes de sorties en cas de problème mais rien de suspect ne l'avait interpelé. Dans un bureau de policier, cela semblait peu probable d'ailleurs.

L'endroit était petit mais pas étouffant pour autant. Aucun cadre sur les murs, pas de photos de famille, elle en conclu qu'il n'était sans doute pas mariée et n'avait pas d'enfants. Les seules choses qui s'accrochaient sur le papier peint étaient des coupures de presse et de vieilles affiches de films. Une cafetière était posée dans un coin sur un meuble bas d'où dépassaient des dossiers soigneusement classés. Le bureau était un foutoir monstrueux, qui disparaissait sous des tonnes de feuilles et autres documents volants. Une chatte n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits.

Helena haussa un peu les épaules.

_ Tout le monde peut devenir Alchimiste d'Etat s'il le veut vraiment Mr Landers. Il éclata de rire, un peu fort au goût de ladite alchimiste mais pas désagréable pour autant.

_ Il faut tout de même avoir un sacré potentiel. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça, pas vrai ? Plus tard autour d'un café peut-être ? Vous en voulez un ? J'allais justement remettre la machine en route.

Helena resta quelques secondes interdite, le temps de prendre conscience qu'il lui proposait un café et un rencart par la même occasion. Elle secoua la tête et se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Oui, avec joie.

Landers sourit de toutes ses dents et se précipita sur la cafetière qu'il entreprit de remplir d'eau, sortant des tasses propres d'une boite en carton posée juste à côté. Helena le regarda faire et engagea la conversation. Après tout, ce type avait l'air sympathique et il était courant de sortir des banalités lorsqu'on rencontrait quelqu'un. De plus, ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble pour une période indéterminée, autant partir sur de bonnes bases. Il aurait été agréable qu'il en soit de même avec le Fullmetal.

_ Ravenberg n'est pas un coin très peuplé.

Landers lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lui offrit un grand sourire.

_ Ah ça ! C'est plutôt calme en effet. Mis à part cette sale histoire. J'aime vivre ici, les gens sont très accueillants.

Helena esquissa un sourire en coin qui ressemblait un peu à un rictus moqueur.

_ Vraiment ? Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression pourtant.

_ Laissez leur le temps et vous verrez ! On n'a pas souvent d'étrangers par ici vous savez. D'ailleurs d'où venez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Prit par la préparation de son café, il ne vit pas la légère hésitation de son vis-à-vis.

_ Du Sud. Un petit village près de la frontière. Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les gens basanés ?

_ Du tout ! S'exclama Landers, apparemment choqué qu'elle pense ça de lui. Il leva les mains en se reculant sur sa chaise. Bien au contraire, ça vous va très bien.

Helena leva un sourcil surprit et vaguement amusé. Il faisait quoi là ? Du flirt ? Il n'était pas le premier à essayer. Helena n'avait pas un physique désagréable, ni un caractère très difficile à vivre malgré les apparences. Au fil des ans, quelques prétendants s'étaient risqués dans cette voie périlleuse qu'était de sortir avec la fille adoptive du Colonel. Tous s'y étaient cassés les dents. Lorsque ce n'était pas le grand brun qui menaçait de cramer tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de sa gamine, c'était Helena elle-même qui les rembarrait sèchement, pour pollution d'espace vital. Landers était bien partit pour suivre les traces de ses congénères. D'ordinaire, un tel comportement avait le don d'agacer la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle laissa glisser, essentiellement parce que le café qu'il lui présentait avait l'air bon, malgré la triste mine de la cafetière.

Helena saisit sa tasse avec reconnaissance et attendit qu'il se réinstalle derrière son bureau avec son propre mug pour boire.

Le café était chaud, allongé comme il le fallait et sucré, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu verser quoique ce soit dans sa tasse. Qu'importe, le liquide faisait son œuvre, glissant le long de sa gorge avec délice. Comme son père, elle raffolait de ce genre de boissons. Elle n'avait pas eu trop l'occasion d'en gouter durant sa jeunesse et sa première gorgée avait été un fond de gobelet qu'elle avait sifflé sous le nez de son paternel, trop absorbé par sa paperasse pour s'en rendre compte. Elle avait rapidement saisi qu'il s'agissait de la boisson sacro-sainte des militaires, synonyme de la non moins sacro-sainte pause, et qu'elle permettait en outre de tenir toute une journée éveillé sans risque de piquer du nez sur ses papiers. Roy était souvent obligé d'en abuser et sa benjamine avait pris le pli. En grandissant, sa consommation était allée croissante elle aussi et Jean ne ratait pas une occasion pour lui offrir une tasse à la machine du coin.

Elle savoura l'arôme amer du café et leva les yeux vers Landers qui sirotait sa tasse avec un air rêveur sur les traits, les yeux dans le vague. Dieu, ce pauvre garçon semblait tellement à côté de la plaque en cet instant que s'en était presque effrayant. Helena espérait qu'il ne soit pas ainsi durant ses investigations. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet inspecteur avant aujourd'hui et ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était encore jeune dans le métier ou bien qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas d'être cité dans les archives militaires. Au quel cas, c'était un peu embarrassant. Elle le découvrirait dans peu de temps de toute façon. Se raclant la gorge et tirant l'homme de ses pensées par la même occasion, Helena se redressa un peu sur son siège (Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était laissée alors contre le dossier sans même faire attention. Son dos réclamait un peu de confort, elle devait bien l'avouer).

_ Sans vouloir vous offenser Mr. Landers, j'aimerais sincèrement rentrer rapidement à East City et terminer cette affaire au plus vite. Aussi, si nous pouvions commencer dès maintenant, je vous en serais très reconnaissante.

_ Bien entendu ! Il eut l'air un peu confus mais ne dit rien de plus et fouilla dans ses papiers pour en tirer le dossier qu'il avait constitué sur l'affaire. Déblayant son bureau d'un bon nombre de cochonneries, il étala une carte sur le bois et tint une liste de ce qui semblait être les victimes.

_ On vous a fournis les photos je crois…

_ Ainsi que les déclarations des familles. Avez-vous des suspects potentiels ?

_ Aucun pour le moment et je le déplore. Les gens sont tellement bouleversés par tout ce qui arrive. Ça et la fermeture de l'exploitation minière qui constituait la principale ressource commerciale du village, autant dire que ça ne va pas fort.

Helena leva un sourcil intrigué.

_ Une exploitation minière ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait une industrie pareille dans la région.

_ C'est une petite entreprise vous savez, Landers haussa vaguement les épaules. Il y a eu des éboulements, elle est close pour un certain moment, le temps que les gars remettent les tunnels en état. Mais ça fout un sacré moral aux troupes. Vous devez connaître ça, non ?

_ Secret militaire , je suis navrée.

Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de s'étaler sur pareil sujet. L'homme lui adressa un sourire, comme s'il pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

_ Bien entendu, je comprends. Alors…qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Mes collègues et moi-même avons tout remis aux militaires et depuis, nous n'avons rien trouvé de plus.

_ Les adresses des disparues et tout ceux qui seraient éventuellement susceptibles d'être impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre dans cette affaire. Avez-vous des suggestions concernant ces enlèvements ? Est-on d'ailleurs certain qu'il ne s'agisse pas de fugues ?

L'hypothèse lui avait paru assez grotesque pour tout dire, mais Gust ne l'avait pas écartée pour autant. Mais à part une fugue massive...non, ce chemin collait encore moins avec ceux qu'elle avait pu élaborer jusqu'à maintenant. Landers se gratta la nuque, embêté. Il était impressionné par le sérieux et la quasi froideur qui émanait de la jeune femme devant lui. Il était petit inspecteur de campagne, et était venu s'installer ici sitôt ses examens validés, il n'avait jamais vraiment connu de situation intimidante durant sa carrière et le regard dur de la fille le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de se montrer si sérieux et coincé. Il faisait son boulot, pouvait bien sûr se montrer ferme et inflexible, mais les évènements avaient toujours fait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu besoin de se mettre en avant, d'élever la voix.

Bien que plus âgé qu'elle, il se sentait étrangement insignifiant. De par son grade déjà, Helena lui était supérieure, et c'était suffisamment déroutant de devoir se mettre sous les ordres d'une enfant. Mais son attitude plus que professionnelle était également stupéfiante et un rien oppressante. Il se dégageait d'elle une force froide, parfaitement maitrisée, qui la rendait deux fois plus dangereuse que la normale.

_ Je ne pense pas Major, déclara l'homme se tendant sans même sans rendre compte. Qui avait-il dans ses yeux bleus pour qu'il se sente à ce point mal à l'aise ? Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait pour qu'il se fige sur place sans aucune raison ? Cette petite lueur agacée peut-être.

Gust soupira, secouant la tête et terminant son café. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la table.

_ Je veux que vous me remettiez tous les documents dont vous disposez, les adresses des familles, les rapports des enquêteurs, les suspects éventuels, les derniers problèmes, même quelconques, qui ont été rapportés au village. J'aimerais également que vous mettiez en place une surveillance sur les jeunes filles correspondant au type des disparues, résidant encore dans le village. S'il en reste, bien entendu, et si vous avez suffisamment de personnel. Si cela n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerais d'ailleurs avoir un entretien avec chacune d'entre elle.

Landers secoua fermement la tête, impressionné. Elle avait une sacrée poigne la gamine. Et déterminée avec ça !

_ Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vais envoyer les documents à votre hôtel, le maire m'a prévenu. Euh…vous voulez une carte du village aussi ? Pour les adresses…

Helena sourit, mais son sourire n'avait rien de franchement amical. Un rien carnassier à dire vrai.

_ Merci, Mr .Landers. J'aimerais que vous soyez disponible dès que j'aurais besoin de vous. Seule, je ne pourrais pas arrêter ceux qui commettent ces crimes, j'ai besoin de votre entière coopération. La vôtre et celle de vos hommes.

_ Oui, Major Lewin, déclara solennellement le blondin avec un air très sérieux. Devant une autorité pareille, on avait tendance à s'écraser plus qu'autre chose. De toute façon, elle était là pour les aider, il devait suivre ses directives pour retrouver ces filles. Helena sourit en se redressant. En quelques minutes, son nouvel associé tira de son bureau les documents désirés et les lui remit avec des gestes fébriles. Gust le remercia et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

_ Continuez à chercher des coupables Mr. Landers, et avertissez moi, ou mes compagnons, du moindre avancement dans vos enquêtes. Nous en ferons de même de notre côté, soyez en sûr.

_ Bien. Merci de votre aide Major. J'ignore si nous y serions arrivés sans vous.

_ Ces malfaiteurs ne sont pas encore sous les verrous. Merci pour le café Mr. Landers. Je repasserais sans doute en prendre un autre, si jamais j'ai l'occasion.

Le laissant planté au milieu de la pièce, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc, Helena quitta vivement les lieux, croisant quelques policiers qui la regardèrent passer d'un drôle d'air cependant qu'elle souriait un peu.

₪.₪.₪

Edward gronda en avalant son café bouillant, se brulant cruellement la langue dans sa précipitation. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il s'était levé du pied gauche et sa mauvaise humeur planait au-dessus de sa tête comme un nuage menaçant. Assis à la table près de lui, son frère ne faisait aucune remarque quant au fait qu'il mangeait trop vite et comme un malpropre, s'attirant un discret regard courroucé de la part des quelques clients réunis dans la salle à manger. Alphonse avait été stupéfait de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans l'hôtel, comme il l'avait cru d'abord. Le tourisme ne semblait pourtant pas être la principale économie de la petite ville et le cadre ne s'y prêtait guère de toute façon. Mais il y avait avec eux quelques locataires venus des quatre coins d'Amestris, descendus dans ce village pour « changer de paysage ». Ah ça…

Lorsque les frères Elric s'étaient levés, ou plutôt, lorsqu'Edward avait daigné sortir le nez de l'oreiller et se réveiller, ils avaient eu la surprise de trouver leur suite vide de la présence de Gust. Ses affaires étaient encore là, preuve qu'elle ne s'était pas carapatée en pleine nuit, mais son sac avait disparu, les amenant à croire qu'elle vadrouillait quelque part dans le village.

Ils avaient bien trouvé une note sur la table basse, leur indiquant qu'elle reviendrait dans peu de temps, mais cela ne les avaient guère aidé à savoir ce qu'elle était partie faire seule, à une heure si matinale. Ed avait pesté contre son écriture quasi-illisible et Alphonse, diplomate jusqu'au bout des gants, avait préféré se taire à ce sujet, ne voulant pas lui faire remarquer que dans le genre, il n'était pas mal non plus. Il n'était pas très tard, 8h30 à peine quand ils étaient descendus pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. La salle à manger était presque vide, à l'exception d'une ou deux tables, un couple et un homme d'âge mur qui lisait son journal. L'homme les avait ignorés, se contentant d'un regard bref par-dessus ses feuilles, mais le couple les avait gentiment salués, avec des sourires ravis comme s'ils passaient le meilleur moment de leur vie.

Ed avait ronchonné une réponse avant de s'installer, de mauvais poil. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que Gust se la joue en solo. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à accorder sa confiance à cette fille, elle ne venait pas arranger son cas en se sauvant comme une voleuse au petit matin. Qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à faire dans ce village, de toute façon ?

La vieille cuisinière de l'hôtel était venue leur proposer le menu à petits pas trainants. Haute comme trois pommes, flétrie et rabougrie, sa voix était chevrotante et ses yeux gris étaient si délavés par l'âge qu'elle ne devait plus y voir très clair. Le dos arrondis et les mains pleines de rides, mal assurées, elle leur avait ramené tout ce que le vorace estomac sur pattes avait pu commander. Rayon de soleil de sa journée, la vieille se débrouillait bien avec la cuisine, c'était au moins ça de gagné.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui Grand-Frère ? Et tu as de la crème sur le nez.

Ed s'essuya d'un geste vif et porta son attention sur son cadet, sagement assis sur sa chaise sans bouger de crainte de faire s'effondrer le fragile mobilier. Le blond haussa les épaules.

_ Retrouver cette pimbêche déjà. Et sinon, commencer nous même les recherches de notre côté. Faire un tour du village, interroger les commerçants, ça me semble pas mal pour un début.

_ Elle a dit que les paysans aussi devaient avoir subi des pertes.

_ Concentrons-nous sur le village déjà, c'est bien assez. J'espère juste qu'elle s'est pas planquée dans un coin pour nous laisser tout le boulot.

Alphonse eut un soupir et un air courroucé se peignit mentalement sur son visage de fer.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre, Grand-Frère.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Grogna Ed en se levant, s'essuyant rapidement avec sa serviette. Il avait littéralement dévoré sa part et celle de son frère, son estomac était comblé et son moral quelque peu remonté. Un bon point, quand on savait que son humeur était bien souvent proportionnelle à la nourriture qu'il avait dans le ventre.

Alphonse le suivit dans le hall, puis à l'extérieur, saluant le réceptionniste qui fut aussi aimable que la veille. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse découverte, un petit vent frai balayant le lieu. Ed resserra machinalement son manteau en levant le nez vers le ciel grisâtre. Formidable. Un temps de merde en plus. Qu'est-ce que les dieux avaient contre lui, bon sang ?

Fidèle à son plan, le Fullmetal entraina son cadet à sa suite pour un rapide tour du village. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas et tournés le coin de la rue qu'ils s'emplafonnaient déjà dans un inconnu, lui arrachant un douloureux cri de stupeur et le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

_ Pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, non ? Tempêta Ed en se massant le front, mécontent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son vis-à-vis et une moue désabusée glissa sur ses traits. Oh, c'est toi.

Sous-entendu c'est sans importance alors.

Helena lui renvoya un regard furieux, se frottant l'épaule où le Fullmetal était venu violemment taper. Y avait pas à dire, il tenait bien sa réputation de « foncer dans le tas tête baissée. »

_ Un « je suis désolé » aurait suffi, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ On pourrait te retourner la question. On n'était pas censé travailler en équipe ?

_ J'ai laissé un mot sur la table pour que tu évites de gaspiller ta salive à demander, je vois que ça a été très utile.

_ C'était donc ce que voulaient dire les hiéroglyphes sur ce morceau de papier, fit mine de comprendre le jeune blond, cynique. Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas su le déchiffrer, je ne lis pas le xinnois, moi.

Helena le considéra un instant, hésita entre une remarque cinglante sur un ton aussi acide qu'il lui lançait à la figure depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ou bien laisser glisser, une fois de plus, histoire de ne pas perdre davantage de temps. Elle souffla un bon coup et fit un geste de la main pour désigner la route d'où elle venait.

_ Je me suis permise de prendre de l'avance sur notre charmant programme en allant visiter l'inspecteur Landers et en profiter pour récupérer les coordonnées des familles des disparues, que nous allons d'ailleurs voir de ce pas, puisque que nous sommes tous dehors.

_ Pour quoi faire ? demanda Alphonse, curieux, de sa petite voix innocente qui tranchait si vivement avant l'aspect terrifiant de son armure. Leurs déclarations ne sont-elles pas consignées dans le dossier que nous a remis le Colonel ?

Helena lui jeta un regard en coin, déjà partie le long de la rue, ses papiers en mains.

_ Je dois t'avouer que pour le moment, tout ce qui concerne cette enquête me semble être très superficiel et je tiens à vérifier toutes les informations que l'on a, même si c'est inutile. Et puis qui sait, on pourra peut-être glaner deux, trois indices supplémentaires.

L'armure hocha la tête, trottinant aux côtés de son frère dans un vacarme impressionnant. L'ainé avait affiché une mine boudeuse, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, parfait gamin à qui on vient de retirer son jouet. Alphonse s'avança à la hauteur d'Helena qui lisait rapidement son morceau de papier et tentait dans le même temps de se repérer sur une carte que Landers lui avait gentiment fournie.

_ Ne serait-ce pas plus rapide de se séparer ? Suggéra-t-il. Ed et moi pourrions partir interroger quelques personnes pendant que vous faites les autres ?

Helena s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, levant le nez vers le ciel comme si la réponse s'y trouvait. Elle se tourna vers Alphonse et se pencha un peu pour apercevoir le Fullmetal qui shootait rageusement dans un caillou, colérique. Elle revint sur Al, extrêmement sérieuse.

_ Vous vous sentez de taille pour ça ? Interroger des personnes qui souffrent mais peuvent également être suspectes ? Faire face à leur deuil ou au contraire devoir calmer de faux espoirs ? Récolter suffisamment d'informations sans pour autant vous mettre dans une situation délicate ?

Elle dramatisait peut-être un peu, mais il lui était déjà arrivé de mener quelques interrogatoires déplaisants avec des familles en deuil. Ce qui n'avait vraiment rien de réjouissant et la mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait personne capable de réellement s'habituer à ce genre de choses. L'Ecarlate peut-être, bien qu'il ne soit jamais un très bon exemple et qu'elle doutait fortement qu'il prenne le temps de parler à des inconnus pour découvrir un coupable.

L'armure la fixa et se redressa, bombant ce qui lui servait de torse avec ce qu'elle soupçonnait être de la fierté et de l'assurance, sans pour autant le voir. Il était étonnant de constater que même dans un corps de fer totalement stoïque, Alphonse était capable de faire passer dans le métal, une foule d'émotions.

_ Oui. Ed et moi avons déjà travaillé ainsi, mon frère est tout à fait capable de mener une enquête. Et je serais là aussi.

Manière assez directe de dire qu'en cas de problème avec l'ainé, le cadet saurait rattraper le coup. Après tout, il était le plus à même de canaliser son frère, il le connaissait mieux que personne et sa nature douce et posée devait influencer sur celle du Fullmetal. Le fait de vouloir se séparer n'était peut-être pas seulement pour pouvoir gagner du temps, songea Helena en les observant très attentivement. Depuis le début, elle et Edward n'avaient pas arrêté de se chercher des poux dans la tonsure. Peut-être qu'en s'éloignant un peu chacun de leur côté (chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement pu faire depuis quelques jours), leurs humeurs respectives s'amélioreraient ? Repartir sur des bases plus saines était peut-être un peu trop optimiste, mais une meilleure ambiance au sein de leur petit groupe aiderait surement à avancer plus vite et plus efficacement. Helena resta un moment sans rien dire puis elle hocha la tête, lui offrant un sourire confiant. Après tout, elle ne serait pas toujours derrière leur dos non plus. Et s'ils disaient être capables de se débrouiller sans elle, qu'il soit ainsi, elle n'allait certainement pas les forcer à faire le contraire !

_ Très bien, je vous laisse seuls. On se retrouve à l'hôtel pour le déjeuner afin de faire un premier point. Voici une série d'adresses, elle lui tendit un papier et la carte qu'elle tenait à la main. Et de quoi vous repérer.

_ Mais…et vous ?

_ De ? Alphonse agita la carte et elle comprit. Oh, non ça devrait aller. Ravenberg n'est pas un grand village et j'ai une assez bonne mémoire visuelle. Je pourrais toujours demander mon chemin, je sais encore parler leur langue.

Alphonse sourit mentalement avant de se rappeler qu'aucune expression ne s'affichait sur son visage et il rit doucement. Helena sourit de nouveau et lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, le métal de son auto-mail heurtant le sien avec un tintement sonore mais curieusement mélodieux. Comme quoi, ce corps pouvait tout de même produire quelque chose de bien malgré les apparences.

_ Eh bien allez-y alors. Veillez simplement à ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur vous.

Ce faisant, elle lança un long regard appuyé à Ed qui tourna la tête, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention. Helena secoua la tête, navrée puis elle tourna les talons et repartit le long de la rue sans plus perdre de temps. Alphonse jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui ne semblait plus être très motivé pour la suite, puis à la carte et à sa liste d'adresses.

_ Bien…on n'a qu'à commencer par Mr et Mme Braun...

* * *

voila voila...toujours en très bons termes nos petits alchimistes. Alors quelques précisions en lisant et relisant les reviews des derniers chapitres: **InkBox** m'avait fait remarquer que Ravenberg, en allemand, voulait dire de manière plutôt littérale si je ne m'abuse: Montagne Corbeau. je ne fais pas d'allemand, donc je lui fait confiance pour la traduction et il se trouve que ça risque de me servir pour plus tard. Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses, merci Ink!

ensuite, deuxième remarque de **InkBox** qui me disait que la collection d'assiettes chez les Ackermann lui faisaient penser à celle du professeur Ombrage dans Harry Potter. Petit clin d'oeil volontaire, de même pour le personnage de Gretchen, fortement inspiré de celui de la tante Pétunia. ^^Et oui, même si le dernier tome ne m'a pas plut autant que les autres et que je trouve les films tout bêtement horribles à partir du 4ème volet, je suis une fan d'Harry Potter, ou plus particulièrement de son univers (le personnage en lui même est d'un c...restons polie, hein? ^^)

enfin voila, je vous remercie tous très fort pour vos encouragements et vous souhaite une bonne rentrée (eeeeh oui, déjà...monde cruel tiens.)

A la prochaine.


	12. Chapitre XI : empoignades bon enfant

Vous l'attendiez plus je suis sure...je suis une auteur irresponsable, vraiment, énormement d'attente et un chapitre encore un peu stagnant. Pour ma défense, j'ai plus de boulot que je ne le pensais et...et bien, ma politique étant de toujours remettre à demain ce que je peux faire le jour même...voyez ce que ça donne.

Je ne m'étale pas davantage et vous laisse lire. Un grand merci aux reviews, pardonnez moi une fois de plus.

* * *

On lui avait souvent claqué la porte au nez, presque aussi fréquemment qu'à ces colporteurs insistants, si ce n'était plus mais Helena devait avouer que dans le cas présent, cela relevait de l'absurde. Elle avait à peine frappé que déjà on lui ordonnait de vider les lieux, ne lui laissant pas même le temps de s'exprimer sur le pourquoi du comment. Le seul à avoir entrebâillé la porte l'avait refermée aussi sec en marmonnant une série de bénédictions visant à purifier son âme vile et souillée.

Les rues s'étaient peu à peu remplies depuis que les Elric et elle s'étaient séparés pour mener à bien leurs recherches, lui prouvant par la même occasion que non Ravenberg n'était pas un village fantôme malgré les apparences foutrement trompeuses. Le marché quotidien s'était installé sur la place centrale du village, un brouhaha vif et joyeux qui s'élevait au-dessus des toits maussades, se répandant dans les rues et les allées, réveillant les habitants et les rares voyageurs. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Helena appréciait la petite ville une fois tirée de sa gangue de sommeil. C'était peut-être même pire. Au milieu des villageois, la jeune femme avait davantage le sentiment de passer pour un monstre terriblement terrifiant plutôt que pour une simple touriste étrangère. A moins qu'elle n'ait réussi à développer une sorte d'Alchimie inédite agissant comme un repoussoir à individus. Parce qu'un périmètre de vide si parfait autour d'elle, ça ne pouvait pas être naturel.

L'Alchimiste ne pouvait pas prétendre que ce genre de situation irritante qui mettait à mal ses pauvres nerfs, ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même dans le Centre, elle était souvent considérée d'un air dégouté savamment dissimulé. Dans les contrées reculées comme celle-ci, où les gens basanés étaient aussi nombreux que des cheveux sur le crâne d'un chauve, elle était crainte, œuvre du Malin lui-même pour les plus superstitieux (comme c'était visiblement le cas ici), ou tout simplement porteuse de trop de souvenirs douloureux. Bien que son teint soit bien loin du mat des Ishbals et ses yeux d'un joli bleu foncé, il arrivait régulièrement qu'on la fixe comme une lépreuse et qu'on l'insulte pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. La plupart du temps, elle laissait passer sans rien dire, après tout, répondre aux provocations ne ferait que donner satisfaction à ceux qui les lui lançaient, chose qu'elle refusait catégoriquement. Elle avait sa fierté et les mots, bien qu'agressifs, ne l'atteignaient plus depuis longtemps. Pour aller de l'avant, elle devait les oublier, ce qu'elle faisait à merveille.

Dans le sud, elle n'avait jamais ce genre de problème. Les gens étaient naturellement basanés et c'était toujours un réel plaisir que de se rendre dans les régions un peu plus chaudes. Même si son corps n'était jamais tout à fait d'accord avec elle sur ce point.

Helena soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, repoussant loin de son visage les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Pourquoi pressentait-elle que cette satanée enquête serait plus longue que prévue ? Si les habitants refusaient de coopérer, il était clair qu'ils en auraient pour des semaines. Landers avait dit qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour s'accoutumer à leur présence dans le village, la brune voulait bien se montrer patiente mais il y avait des limites à tout ! N'était-ce pas eux qui étaient venus quémander leur aide bon sang ? A quoi rimait tout ceci ?

Rageuse, elle shoota dans un caillou, s'attirant le regard noir d'un homme en uniforme de minier. Helena leva un sourcil tandis qu'il passait près d'elle, laissant dans son sillage une aura hostile. Landers n'avait-il pas dit hier que la mine était fermée pour cause de réparations ? Si tant soi peu qu'on puisse « réparer » une mine. Il lui faudrait jeter un coup d'œil là-dessus également, il était étonnant qu'aucun des rapports ne mentionne l'existence de cette exploitation.

Reprenant finalement le chemin de leur hôtel, Helena renonça à tester une autre adresse, sachant qu'elle obtiendrait le même résultat qu'avec les précédentes. Elle espérait seulement que les Elric avaient eu plus de chance qu'elle.

₪.₪.₪

_ Merci beaucoup Madame. Soyez certains que nous ferons notre possible pour vous ramener votre fille.

Edward s'inclina un peu devant le couple sur le pas de la porte qui le regardait, les larmes aux yeux. La femme serait un mouchoir contre elle et son mari, un bras passé autour de sa taille, défiait le petit blond de leur mentir.

En retrait dans l'allée, Alphonse observait son frère. Ils venaient de sonner à la dernière porte de leur liste et une fois de plus, l'armure avait dû rester un peu à l'écart pour ne pas effrayer les villageois. Il semblait cependant qu'il attirait plus les regards surpris et curieux que clairement malsain mais les gens étaient encore mal à l'aise en sa présence et c'était bien normal. Edward remercia encore une fois le couple pour leur avoir accordé cette petite entrevue et revint vers son cadet en remettant dans son manteau, son petit carnet de notes en cuir noir.

Leur tournée c'était plutôt bien passé, les habitants avaient été assez coopératifs et Edward s'était montré d'un calme et d'une patience que le plus jeune ne lui connaissait pas. Evidemment, Ed était capable de l'être, seulement, il faisait rarement d'effort à ce sujet et vu comment était partie cette histoire, l'armure s'était attendu à un peu plus de résistance de sa part. Finalement, il s'était trompé, Ed avait mené ses petits interrogatoires d'une main de maitre et s'étaient satisfaits qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, lieu de rendez-vous avec Gust.

_ On n'aura pas appris grand-chose de plus, nota le blond en relisant ses notes tout en marchant, son armure de frère sur les talons. Les dépositions des familles sont vraiment les mêmes que dans les dossiers qu'on a reçu.

_ Dis comme ça, on dirait qu'ils récitent un texte savamment appris.

_ Je dirais davantage qu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis qui nécessite qu'ils changent leurs affirmations. De toute façon, on ne pourra rien en tirer de plus.

_ Tu crois que Mlle Lewin a fini ?

_ Elle a plutôt intérêt, j'ai faim et je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre. J'espère au moins que la carte n'est pas mauvaise dans cet hôtel. J'ai pas repéré de resto dans ce bled, tu as fait attention toi ?

Alphonse leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. La nourriture et son frère, une grande histoire d'amour. Il se demandait comment, avec son gabarit, Edward pouvait manger de telles quantités sans prendre un gramme. Winry en était jalouse et Ed aimait la taquiner à ce sujet. Le jeune Alchimiste d'Etat ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, ils voyaient beaucoup, marchaient sans cesse, il était donc normalement pour lui de ne garder une once de graisse.

Les frères Elric rentrèrent en discutant joyeusement. Le marché se terminait sur la place principale et ils croisèrent plus de monde en l'espace de quelques minutes, rentrant des courses, que depuis qu'ils avaient débarqués dans le village. Alphonse attirait de nombreux regards, tantôt effrayés, tantôt curieux, voire même admiratif pour une petite fille en jupe qui ouvrait de grands yeux ronds. Habitué, Al ne réagit pas, se tassant peut-être un peu sur lui-même en pensant à prendre moins d'espace, avant de se redresser bruyamment, coupant son frère au milieu d'une phrase.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est pas le Major Lewin là-bas ?

Ed se tourna dans la direction qu'il indiquait, une cabine téléphonique, et repéra sur le champ la grande et maigre silhouette de l'Alchimiste du vent, pendue au combiné, s'agitant un peu. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle, remarquant qu'elle semblait légèrement remontée contre son interlocuteur au vue de la moue qui déformait ses traits. Ses paroles sèches et cassantes confirmèrent leur hypothèse lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à côté d'elle. Elle raccrocha violement, rageuse.

_ Imbécile… ! Marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la cabine, faisant claquer la porte. Elle s'arrêta devant les frères Elric, semblant un peu surprise de les trouver là.

_ Vous avez fini ?

_ Na, on s'est dit qu'on avait mieux à faire, se moqua Ed. A qui tu téléphonais ?

_ Ça te regarde ? Claqua sèchement la brune en sortant un tube cylindrique de sa poche, en tirant une pastille blanche qu'elle goba sous leurs yeux. Edward leva un sourcil. Helena le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

_ Pastilles pour la gorge, tu en veux ?

_ Non merci. Et ça m'étonne pas, tu n'arrêtes pas de gueuler depuis qu'on est arrivé ici.

_ Me cherche pas Fullmetal, j'ai eu suffisamment de problèmes comme ça sans que tu viennes ramener ta fraise.

_ Vous avez eu des soucis, Mlle Lewin ? Questionna gentiment Alphonse, casseur désormais officiel de début de guerre verbale. Après un dernier regard meurtrier à l'adresse du Fullmetal, Gust se tourna vers lui en inspirant rapidement, frustrée. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Disons que je suis plus vue comme une sorte de menace dans le coin. J'attire le mauvais œil dirons-nous, ce village est pour moi comme une immense auberge « Des Landes ».

_ Ils vous ont jeté à la porte ? S'offusqua Alphonse, choqué du manque de politesse, et sans doute aussi d'humanité, dont les gens pouvaient faire preuve.

Helena haussa les épaules, fataliste, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler d'avantage sur ce sujet. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, même si elles étaient bonnes et bienveillantes. Susciter de la pitié aux yeux des autres n'était pas non plus dans ses cordes.

_ Laissez tomber, j'ai l'habitude. Vous êtes parvenus à en apprendre davantage ?

_ Ouais. Edward tira son carnet de sa poche et le lui tendit. Alphonse imaginait déjà la réaction de leur ainée face à l'écriture quasi illisible pour tout autre que son frère. Il se déplaça légèrement, anticipant la suite et l'explosion qui ne manquerait pas de retentir.

La brune leva un sourcil et tourna une page du bout du doigt, ses yeux volant d'un bout à l'autre de la feuille à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle ne dit rien, ne fit pas de remarque et reprit simplement sa route vers leur hôtel tout en lisant.

Pour tout avouer, elle était surprise, et dans le bon sens du terme. A première vue, le Fullmetal ne semblait pas plus emballé que cela à effectuer sa tâche (et elle pouvait le comprendre par ailleurs) et elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il revienne les mains vides, sous prétexte que courir les rues pour chercher des indices l'avait gonflé.

Mais le jeune blond s'était appliqué dans son travail, cela se voyait. Alphonse pouvait d'ailleurs en témoigner, lorsque son frère se fixait un but, quel qu'il soit, il finissait toujours par l'atteindre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait pas encore renoncé à sa quête insensée pour lui rendre un corps. Ils revinrent à leur hôtel, chacun gardant le silence, Helena le nez plongé dans les notes du Fullmetal, lui et son frère à quelques pas derrière elle.

_ Vous avez fait du bon boulot, apprécia-t-elle en lui rendant le petit carnet de cuir, se tournant à peine pour lui faire face. Un sourire en coin mesquin apparut sur les lèvres du gamin qui empocha l'objet.

_ On aimerait en dire autant de toi.

Si Gust lui jeta un sale regard noir à la provocation purement gratuite (et un peu justifiée sur ce coup-ci, même elle avait tendance à le penser) elle choisit de ne pas répondre. Sa gorge la brûlait un peu, hurler contre le plus jeune n'était pas indiqué.

_ Malheureusement, cela ne nous donne pas beaucoup plus de pistes à explorer, ils n'ont rien dit de plus que ce qu'on savait déjà, déplora légèrement la jeune femme avec une petite moue boudeuse tandis qu'ils prenaient place dans le salon de l'hôtel, attendant de passer commande. Comme le matin, la place était quasiment déserte, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

_ Il faut que nous allions interroger les paysans du coin, poursuivit Helena cependant que la cuisinière prenait leurs commandes respectives, Alphonse, comme d'habitude, donnant gracieusement sa part à son frère. Edward soupira d'agacement, les yeux rivés sur la petite femme qui repartait en trottinant.

_ Super, on va devoir aller patauger dans la boue et le froid. Vraiment, c'est formidable.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si on avait réellement le choix non plus –Helena leur servit distraitement un verre d'eau- Vu que j'ai moins la cote que vous, je crains que tu ne doives me m'accompagner.

_ J'avais compris, merci. On va devoir y aller cet après midi ?

Helena leva les yeux de sa serviette en papier qu'elle avait entreprit de plier soigneusement pour passer le temps. Elle posa sa cocotte sur la table, attirant un regard amusé de la part d'Alphonse qui déplora mentalement le fait de ne pouvoir pas faire ça avec des mains telles que les siennes, et jeta un coup d'œil surpris vers le Fullmetal. Ce jeune ne cessait de l'étonner il s'investissait réellement malgré ses grognements incessants. Il râlait pour la forme mais s'exécutait pourtant sans problème. Alchimie au service du peuple, si cela devait passer par le fait de travailler en collaboration avec la fille adoptive de son supérieur, il le ferait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix. Mais il pourrait aussi lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, tout faire pour la freiner et qu'Helena finisse par craquer et le renvoie directement à East City. Ce n'était pas un petit blâme qui lui ôterait sa licence d'Alchimiste d'Etat, elle-même avait déjà eu plusieurs remarques de la part des quelques partenaires qu'elle avait eu dans sa carrière. Depuis, elle travaillait en solo.

Non, vraiment, on pouvait sans doute attribuer à Edward de nombreux défauts mais l'égoïsme n'en faisait pas partie.

_ Non, elle secoua la tête. On verra ça demain, en fonction de ce que Landers aura à nous apporter.

_ Landers ?

_ L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête, celui que je suis allée voir ce matin. Il doit nous présenter leurs suspects et quelques proches des disparues n'ayant aucun lien familial avec elles. Il nous faudra également inspecter les derniers lieux visités par les disparues. Concentrons-nous d'abord sur la ville avant de voir plus grand, nous avons suffisamment à faire avec ce village. A moins que vous n'ayez une autre idée ?

Helena les interrogea du regard, les engageant à prendre la parole. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas _clairement_ établi qui était le leader de leur petit groupe (même si son ancienneté lui donnait parfaitement ce droit). Il aurait été injuste, et cela n'aurait servi qu'à braquer le Fullmetal, de ne pas leur demander leur avis.

Mais il était clair qu'elle avait perdu Edward en cours de route car la vieille femme était revenue avec le plat du blond, qui n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour se jeter dessus, tirant un regard mental et navré à son frère. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que son ainé ne serait plus disponible avant un bon moment (parler à Ed lorsqu'il mangeait était comme s'adresser à un mur de briques : totalement improductif) et se tourna très légèrement sur sa chaise pour regarder la brune.

_ Ça me parait être une bonne idée, souffla-t-il doucement, aimable. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi refaisons-nous tout ceci ? Je veux dire, les officiers de cette ville n'ont-ils pas déjà mené l'enquête ? Ils devraient pouvoir nous fournir les informations dont nous avons besoin.

Helena avala une gorgée d'eau en remuant un peu sur sa chaise. Elle avait mal au bras à cause de l'humidité présente dans l'air et cela la gênait.

_ Honnêtement, j'ai vu à quoi ressemblaient les locaux militaires de cette ville, j'ai rencontré quelques officiers et je préfère encore tout vérifier par moi-même plutôt que de partir sur de mauvaises bases.

_ Vous ne leur faites pas confiance ?

_ J'ai appris à ne compter que sur moi-même au fil du temps. Et non, pour être totalement sincère, le travail qu'ils m'ont fourni semble avoir été bâclé il nous manque des éléments. Rien que les dépositions des familles sont étonnantes, elles sont bien trop similaires pour que cela puisse paraître parfaitement crédible.

_ Vous pensez qu'il y aurait une sorte de…de complot ?

Alphonse ouvrit mentalement des yeux ronds, traduisant dans sa posture son étonnement. Edward tendit une oreille tout en avalant goulûment une bouchée de son plat. Helena attendit que la cuisinière/serveuse lui apporte son propre repas pour reprendre, s'assurant rapidement que personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait laissé trainer ses oreilles dans le coin.

_ Je ne peux pas m'avancer là-dessus, c'est bien trop tôt pour le dire. Mais crois-tu vraiment que s'il avait s'agit d'enlèvements parfaitement ordinaires, Roy nous aurait envoyés ici ? Il a vu quelque chose de louche, je commence à comprendre que c'est bien le cas mais j'ignore totalement si j'ai raison au non.

_ Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Coupa Ed en relevant la tête, une patte collée sur la joue, les sourcils froncés.

_ Pour le moment, on reste simplement vigilant, je le répète, tout ceci ne sont que des suppositions. Seulement, faites attention à ce que vous dites lorsque vous vous adresserez aux militaires.

_ Faut toujours se méfier de l'armée, maugréa le blond en retournant dans son assiette. Helena se permit un petit sourire, avant de piocher elle aussi dans son plat de viande. Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme et le silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

₪.₪.₪

_ Major Lewin ! Je suis bien content de vous voir ! Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Vous savez que notre hôtel est l'un des meilleurs de la région ? Vous voulez un café ?

Helena sourit gentiment, comme une mère à son fils exubérant, ce que Landers, dans toute sa joie enfantine, était parfaitement. Edward leva un sourcil septique devant cet adulte qui n'en avait pas l'air, sautillant dans leur direction avec un immense sourire ravi.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, le bond était seul avec Lewin, qui avait jugé qu'Alphonse risquait attirer un peu trop l'attention et de rendre nerveux les officiers et les quelques détenus (parce que oui, visiblement, Ravenberg avait tout de même son petit gang de délinquants). Le Fullmetal avait bien pu protester de toute la puissance de ses poumons, portant à bout de bras l'argument « jamais sans mon frère », Helena n'avait pas cédé, lançant assez agacée qu'ils ne partaient que pour deux heures au grand maximum et que seuls les enfants avaient besoin d'être constamment gardés par un membre de leur famille.

Suite à encore des cris et des injures, Alphonse avait promis de rester sagement à la chambre d'hôtel et d'appeler au moindre problème. La grosse armure devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas tranquille du tout, de laisser seuls Helena et son frère, mais compte tenu du fait qu'ils se rendaient dans un lieu public, il espérait que le regard des autres parviendrait à maintenir Edward en place. Comme si son ainé en avait déjà quelque chose à faire, des racontars sur sa personne…Assis sur son lit, Alphonse priait de toutes ses forces.

Landers se présenta devant eux, faisant légèrement rire la jeune femme et le blond l'étudia attentivement. L'autre homme – gentil et pas dangereux pour un sou, jugea rapidement Ed - sembla finalement remarquer sa présence, un peu en retrait de Gust et se pencha outrageusement sur le côté pour mieux le voir. Fullmetal crut apercevoir une petite lueur agacée dans son regard vert, comme si le fait d'être là le gênait dans un plan quelconque, puis il se redressa pour observer Lewin.

_ J'ignorais que vous aviez un jeune, frère Major Lewin. Est-ce bien prudent de l'emmener ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants…

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT ! ET ENCORE MOINS SON FRERE ? EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR !

Landers Anton recula d'un pas sous la vague sonique qui le frappa de plein fouet, le décoiffant au passage. Il écarquilla grand les yeux devant cette crevette rouge brique qui fumait sur place et Helena s'autorisa un sourire presque blasé. Elle se demandait bien où le brun avait pu aller chercher l'idée d'un lien de parenté entre Ed et elle. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit, impossible qu'une quelconque attache familiale soit envisageable dans leur cas. Elle commençait un peu à douter des compétences réelles de l'homme en tant qu'inspecteur…

_ Monsieur Landers, je vous présente le Major Elric, aussi connu sous le nom de Fullmetal. Il est en charge de cette mission avec moi, sa présence ici est donc parfaitement justifiée.

L'homme les fixa tour à tour, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire (les deux Alchimistes pouvaient le concevoir, ils demandaient de l'aide à l'état et recevait en retour une femme et un ado de 15 ans). Il secoua finalement la tête et regagna presque une attitude très professionnelle, les invitant à s'assoir, la tasse de café précédemment offerte ayant visiblement été oubliée. Ce qu'Helena déplorait quelque peu, le café de l'hôtel était immonde et elle avait du mal à se passer plus de 24h de sa boisson sacrée. Si seulement Jean Havoc ne l'avait pas initiée si tôt à la caféine…

La jeune femme se demanda un bref instant quels seraient les effets d'un tel breuvage sur le petit blond survolté qu'était Edward et elle se promit d'essayer dès que possible.

_ Avez-vous fait ce que je vous avais demandé, Mr Landers ? Questionna Gust en tirant une chaise à elle.

L'interpelé s'installait lui-même de l'autre côté du bureau, poussant du coude quelques papiers encombrant la surface de bois cependant qu'Edward préférait rester debout, scrutant la pièce dans ses moindres recoins. Il pouvait se vanter d'être bordélique mais cet inspecteur le battait à plate couture. Il pensait pourtant avoir tout vu avec l'immonde bureau de Mustang lorsqu'il se décidait à gravir les montagnes de dossiers qui s'y accumulaient… A contrario, et c'était bien étonnant, Helena était très organisée.

Le jeune Alchimiste jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la brune qui discutait du personnel du commissariat avec Landers, qui avait retrouvé son moral festif. Le malaise qui le tenaillait toujours en présence de Gust revint de plus bel, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la nature.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fille ?

Elle était l'enfant de Mustang, un homme qu'il respectait malgré ses dires et en qu'il avait confiance, elle était une Alchimiste d'Etat reconnue et capable, jeune, patiente, gentille avec son frère et intelligente (tout le monde n'était pas capable de parler et comprendre couramment le Xinnois nom de Dieu !). Il n'avait _aucune_ raison de se méfier d'elle, pas la moindre.

Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il était incapable de lui faire confiance, quelque chose en elle le dérangeait sans qu'il ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Elle n'était pas…franche, il ne trouvait pas de meilleur mot.

Lorsqu'ils avaient un peu discuté à table (ou plutôt, lorsque son frère avait tenu la conversation à sa place), l'armure avait questionné leur collègue sur son parcours et sa vie. Helena leur avait gentiment répondu, n'insistant guère sur sa vie avant la rencontre de Mustang, ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille au blond. Elle disait venir du Sud, ses parents étaient des amis de Roy et à leur mort, il l'avait prise avec lui plutôt que de la laisser dans un orphelinat. Alphonse avait hoché la tête, ne cherchant pas à creuser plus loin si elle n'en avait pas envie, mais Edward n'avait été qu'à moitié convaincu par son histoire.

Pour y être souvent allé et même y avoir séjourné, il savait que la quasi-totalité des gens du Sud avait un accent très caractéristique, propre à la région. Il voulait bien admettre qu'elle était jeune lorsque ses parent moururent mais de là à ne porter aucune trace de cet accent pourtant assez audible, il trouvait ça louche.

Sans compter ce qu'il avait appris sur elle au moment de partir d'East City. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'avait pas appris.

Peu de temps après avoir remis le dossier de l'affaire à une Gust qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, Edward était intrigué par cet Alchimiste avec qui il allait devoir faire équipe. Malgré l'heure tardive, il n'avait pas hésité à revenir au QG pour aller fouiller les archives à ce sujet.

Evidemment, les papiers présents n'étaient que des copies d'originaux, jalousement gardés dans un coin de la réserve, consultables uniquement sur autorisation écrite d'un gradé tel que Mustang. Comme il était totalement inconcevable d'aller quémander une signature de ce bâtard, Edward avait dû user de tout son génie et un peu de son charme pour avoir y accès et c'était sous l'œil extrêmement vigilant du militaire en charge du lieu, qu'il avait pu lire les dossiers.

Celui de Gust était fourré dans un casier un peu poussiéreux, tout en bas d'une pile. Bien entendu, il était moins épais que celui de ses congénères, beaucoup plus anciens (il n'avait même pas voulu voir le sien, sans doute aussi mince) mais ses états de services étaient tout de même assez impressionnants.

Diplômée à 14 ans, elle n'était pas majeure de sa promo comme lui mais tenait une place respectable dans le classement. Spécialisée dans les langues anciennes, elle servait souvent de traductrice et partait essentiellement en mission diplomatique pour le pays. Elle avait réglé quelques conflits avec Xing, ouvert une voie de communication d'informations supplémentaires avec Aruego et s'était occupée de diverses petites missions dans l'Est, du côté d'Ishbal et de la frontière.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment.

C'était sans doute ça le plus perturbant dans ce dossier. Il n'y avait aucune précision sur l'Alchimiste. Pas d'âge, pas de sexe, pas de check up médical, sa photo était inexistante et même son nom n'était pas complet !

Debout dans l'allée de la salle d'archives, Ed avait été sidéré autant que suspicieux. Pourquoi chercher à tout dissimuler sur cet alchimiste ? Avait-on volontairement occulté toutes ces informations ou bien le dossier était-il incomplet, falsifié ?

Dès cet instant, il avait eu des doutes sur la bonne fois de Gust, bien que son supérieur lui faisait entièrement confiance –et pour cause ! – trop de zones d'ombres étaient présentes pour qu'il puisse aborder sereinement la jeune fille.

Qu'avait-elle à cacher ? Une boulette monstrueuse, une odieuse bavure qu'il avait fallu étouffer coûte que coûte ? Etait-ce en rapport avec ses parents ? Anciens criminels, repris de justice, témoins clé dans une enquête peut-être, qu'il avait absolument fallu protéger ? Qui y avait-il derrière ses grands yeux bleus, aussi profonds que ceux de son père adoptif ?

Helena leur dissimulait trop de choses, trop d'incohérences dans son discours et ses indications. Elle-même ne semblait pas y croire lorsqu'elle déclarait venir du sud du pays.

_ Fullmetal ?

L'interpelé sursauta, braquant son regard un peu flou sur Gust, debout devant lui, qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air, peut-être vaguement inquiète de son calme si soudain. Il s'ébroua, sortant de ses pensées pour revenir à la situation présente et reprit son masque désagréable et agacé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te demandais si tu voulais rajouter quelque chose, mais vu ton air égaré, je suppose que tu n'as rien écouté à ce que j'ai raconté.

Helena le toisa avec un sourire indéniablement moqueur et Ed grogna, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir qu'elle avait vu juste. Sa collègue haussa les épaules, se tournant vers Landers qui les attendait sur le pas de la porte, une main sur la poignée.

_ Mr. Landers va de nouveau interroger les suspects de cette affaire, nous allons observer. Il est fort probable qu'ils se sentent plus à l'aise en présence d'un visage connu plutôt que face à nous.

Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête et les suivit hors de la pièce, trainant des pieds tandis que devant lui, Helena et l'inspecteur discutaient de tout et de rien, parfaitement décontractés. Etait-ce une subtile manœuvre de la jeune femme pour soutirer d'éventuelles informations au brun, ou bien Mustang avait déteint plus qu'il n'y paraissait sur elle et elle éprouvait l'irrépressible besoin d'imiter son père en draguant tout ce qui bougeait ?

Ils durent traverser la moitié du commissariat, se prenant –Helena surtout, était-ce dû à sa couleur de peau ou bien le fait qu'elle était une « jeune et jolie jeune fille » -une foule de regards pas forcément amicaux. Finalement, Landers les planta devant une porte par laquelle il disparut avec un sourire et Helena poussa celle qui se trouvait juste à côté. Ed n'avait jamais réellement mis les pieds dans un commissariat, encore moins un doté d'une salle d'interrogatoire comme dans les vieux films en noir et blanc qu'ils allaient voir autrefois avec son petit frère.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient, de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée où il voyait Landers en compagnie d'un vieil homme plus proche de la fin qu'autre chose (croyait-il réellement qu'un type de sa stature ait pu perpétrer ces disparitions ? Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler à tout instant.) était petite et sombre, douillette auraient-dit certains mais Ed la trouvait davantage oppressante que rassurante.

Helena, visiblement habituée à ce genre de situation, se dirigea sans hésiter vers les moniteurs de contrôle dans un coin de la pièce, les activant en un rien de temps. Ed se plaça lentement devant la vitre, observant curieusement tout autour de lui cependant que Gust revenait se mettre près de lui, debout et silencieuse. Des enceintes dans un coin de la minuscule pièce grésillèrent et la voix de Landers se fit entendre, légèrement étouffée et lointaine, mais claire et compréhensible.

Les questions habituelles défilèrent, après les civilités d'usage, curieusement. L'inspecteur connaissait son suspect et Edward jugea que dans un village de la taille de Ravenberg, ce n'était guère étonnant.

_ J'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus attentif la prochaine fois.

Le jeune blond leva la tête vers Helena, haussant un sourcil. La lumière de l'autre salle venait frapper son profil de curieuse manière, et dans la pénombre de leur propre pièce, ses traits paraissaient atrocement se creuser, la vieillissant d'une bonne dizaine d'années sans effort. Le regard fixé sur la scène qui se jouait de l'autre côté de la vitre, elle ne semblait pas lui prêter attention et restait tellement neutre que, s'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls dans la salle, Ed aurait été persuadé qu'elle n'avait en réalité par ouvert la bouche.

Elle poursuivit, toujours aussi plate.

_ Deux avis valent mieux qu'un, Landers est aussi suspect que ce pauvre homme.

Son ton un rien réprobateur agaça fortement Edward, qui ne supportait rien de moins que d'être pris pour un enfant. Il se retrouva à répliquer vertement avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

_ Suspect, hein ? Eh bien parlons-en justement. T'aurais pas deux ou trois choses à nous apprendre des fois ?

…Edward Elric et la finesse, une grande histoire.

Helena se tourna lentement vers lui, presque terrifiante, le visage plongé dans la pénombre. Elle plissa méchamment les yeux, n'étant pas sans rappeler son paternel lorsqu'il toisait le Fullmetal revenant de mission. Pas impressionné pour un sou, Edward se fit un plaisir de la défier du regard, croisant résolument les bras sur le torse dans une claire attitude provocatrice.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Mais si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, je t'écoute, tu sembles avoir des choses à dire…

Une toute autre personne qu'Edward se serait rétractée face à cette voix en apparence plate, qui dissimulait bien habilement la colère et la pointe d'angoisse qui agitaient la jeune femme. Que voulait-il au juste, ce mioche au manteau rouge ? Avait-il réellement découvert quelque chose à son sujet ? Etait-il parvenu, par on ne savait quel miracle, à être au courant de _ça _?

Bon dieu, non.

_ Tu ne viens pas du Sud, déclara-t-il de but en blanc. Pas le temps de prendre des gants, ça n'avait jamais été dans ses cordes et il n'avait aucune envie de prendre cette peine pour Helena. J'ai vécu là-bas un moment moi aussi, y a aucune trace d'accent dans ta voix.

Helena haussa les épaules, fataliste. Si ce n'était que ça…

_ Je parle couramment une dizaine de langues, Fullmetal, ça n'aide pas à garder un accent.

_ La belle excuse. Pourquoi c'est pas mentionné dans ton dossier dans ce cas ?

La jeune fille se raidit imperceptiblement, Ed notant toutefois son changement d'attitude qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il n'était pas loin.

_ Roy t'a laissé consulter ces documents ? S'écria Helena, choquée, élevant inconsciemment la voix.

Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient convenu d'un accord nom de Dieu ! Roy lui avait certifié que son dossier serait conservé dans les archives de Centrale, comment ce jeune blanc bec avait-il pu y avoir accès ? Qui était l'imbécile qui avait omis un tel détail !

_ J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir avec qui je vais bosser, non ? Cracha Ed, mauvais, maintenant persuadé qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave à voir sa tête. Il continua, impitoyable, bien déterminé à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

_Ton casier est vide, pas une seule info personnelle. C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as eu des problèmes lors d'une mission, c'est ça ? T'as fait une bavure ? Tué des innocents ?

_ Ferme la !

Helena avait hurlé, furieuse et apeurée. Ed pouvait distinguer sa mâchoire crispée et la subite pâleur de son teint, comme si sa simple hypothèse suffisait à la rendre malade. Sans se soucier de la blesser ou bien l'énerver davantage, Ed attaqua de nouveau, presque rageur, la frustration des derniers jours ressortant en piques assassines.

_ J'aurais pas touché une corde sensible là ? Ce ne serait pas ça ton auto-mail en fin de compte ? Une mission qu'à mal tournée ? Et comme il n'y en a aucune trace, je suppose que c'était toi la responsable.

_ Edward. Elric. La voix de Gust était sèche, hachée, elle avait du mal à respirer correctement, cherchant à se calmer sans y parvenir. Tu as plutôt intérêt à te taire sur le champ si tu ne veux pas que je te traine en cours martiale pour propos diffamatoires injustifiés à l'encontre d'un pair.

Le jeune blond renifla sèchement, méprisant.

_ On ne travaille pas sur le même plan. Je ne te fais pas confiance et si Mustang ne m'avait pas filé cette mission, je me serais cassé depuis longtemps. Je vais pas t'aider Gust, comptes pas sur moi pour ça.

La jeune femme le fixa pendant quelques secondes, les battements sourds de son cœur raisonnant ses oreilles. Elle ne savait plus comment agir, ni que dire. Ses immondes paroles blessantes et ignorantes l'avaient totalement déstabilisée. Que devait-elle répondre à cela ? Pouvait-elle seulement ? Elle pouvait se mettre en porte à faux n'importe quand et Edward s'approchait dangereusement de la ligne invisible. Il disait ne pas lui faire confiance, savait-il que la réciproque était vraie ? Ça n'avait rien de personnel cependant, Helena n'avait jamais appris à faire confiance. Il avait fallu du temps, des années à Mustang pour qu'il obtienne ce statut si privilégié de père adoptif sur qui elle pouvait se reposer sans s'en soucier.

Mais Edward, son jeune frère ? Ils étaient sympathiques autant qu'ils la menaçaient. Que se passerait-il, s'ils finissaient par l'apprendre ? La dénonceraient-ils ? L'enverraient-ils à l'échafaud pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise ? Pour une faute dont elle n'était pas responsable ?

Il fallait agir en premier, le coincer avant qu'il ne cherche trop loin, poser dès maintenant les limites quitte à s'en faire détester. C'était sa sécurité et celle de son père qui étaient en jeu.

Gust choisit l'attaque au silence tout en s'en mordant les doigts.

_ Et toi alors ? Sa voix claque sèchement dans l'air qui semblait peser des tonnes sur ses épaules. La vieille angoisse bien connue vint se loger au creux de son estomac mais Helena refusa de l'écouter plus longtemps. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule avec ses souvenirs.

_ N'y aurait-il pas des secrets que tu gardes pour toi ? Edward haussa un sourcil, étonné et peut-être un peu inquiet qu'elle réplique. Helena enchaina immédiatement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Tu pensais que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ? Tu transmutes sans cercle, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Sans compter ton frère. Toujours en armure, il ne mange pas, ne dors pas. Qui de nous deux est le plus suspect ici, Fullmetal ? Toi ou moi ?

Edward recula d'un pas sous les accusations, le visage tordu par l'horreur et la colère, comme si Gust venait de le frapper. Il serra les poings, furieux. Comment osait-elle ? Comment osait-elle menacer son frère !

_ Tu…tu ne sais rien. Tais-toi !

Il se mordit la lèvre en s'entendant balbutier. Elle chercher à le déstabiliser, le faire vaciller sur ses positions pour qu'il abandonne la partie et se rétracte. Ils se toisaient, deux combattants face à face qui attendaient que l'autre chute.

_ Alors ? Ironisa la jeune femme, croisant les bras dans une attitude méprisante, une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux. Qui se retrouve acculé au mur cette fois-ci, hein ? Qui est l'auteur d'une boulette bien plus grande que celle qu'il croit m'attribuer.

_ LA FERME !

Il arrivait souvent à Edward d'agir sans réfléchir. Fréquemment même et s'en résultait souvent des situations compliquées dont il avait par la suite peine à se dépatouiller sans dommages. Il avait le don de surprendre ses adversaires par des attaques plus ou moins inattendues et Helena ouvrit la bouche sous le choc quand il la saisit violement par le devant du pull, approchant si près son visage du sien qu'elle en distinguait tous les détails.

Les traits crispés et le poing serré sur ses vêtements, elle se demanda vaguement s'il cherchait à l'étrangler tant il tirait fort sur le tissu, lui faisant mal au cou. Elle ne céda pas. Ses yeux ambrés n'étaient plus que deux puits de fureur et de peur, la mâchoire si raide que ça devait être douloureux. Ed respirait fort, par à coup, comme s'il avait couru le cent mètres quelques secondes auparavant. Sa voix fut basse et rauque, déformée par une colère froide et meurtrière.

_ Ne t'avises…surtout pas…

Helena le coupa sans pitié, attrapant sèchement son poignet de son propre auto-mail. Par habitude, Ed s'était servi de son côté droit et le vieux métal de Gust ripa un peu sur celui du Fullmetal en un bruit désagréable. Elle serra, étau impitoyable, demeurant très calme.

_ Si tu me lâches maintenant, Fullmetal, j'en resterais là. Pas de scandale, pas de rapport, et surtout, je laisse ton bras en un seul morceau. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aurais encore besoin, comme du soutient que t'offre l'armée.

Elle sourit, mesquine, tout en raffermissant sa prise pour lui signifier qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. La tension était un peu retombée, Gust pouvait de nouveau aborder les choses plus sereinement et elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise. Edward tenta de se dégager sèchement et à sa grande stupeur, n'y parvint pas. Helena semblait pourtant si frêle et son bras mécanique si vieux…

_ Espèce de…

Un bruit dans leur dos coupa la parole au plus jeune qui se tut subitement, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Helena, espérant la tuer de cette façon.

_ Major Lewin, Major Elric, je vais passer au…

Landers se figea soudain sur le pas de la porte, contemplant, interloqué, la scène qui s'était figée sous ses yeux. Helena et Edward le fixaient sans rien dire, le poing du plus jeune toujours fermement serré sur le vêtement de Gust, la main de cette dernière sur son poignet. L'homme se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, se frottant la nuque.

_ Oh…je vous dérange peut-être ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, rétorqua froidement Helena d'une voix claire, visiblement peu troublée par la situation ou le cachant bien. Mon collègue est moi étions en léger désaccord mais la question a été _entièrement_ réglée.

Elle insista lourdement sur le mot, balançant un tel regard à Edward qu'il fut surprenant que le jeune homme ne soit pas encore mort sur place. D'une simple pression du poignet, elle lui fait comprendre le message. Avec un grognement, il lâcha la veste de l'autre et s'écarta d'un pas, réajustant sèchement la sienne sans plus s'occuper de la brune.

Un silence lourd et mauvais plomba l'atmosphère, les deux Alchimistes se fixant en chien de faïence, prêts à s'étriper au moindre mot de travers. Le malheureux Landers, au milieu de cette guerre où il ne comprenait rien, ne put qu'attendre en se raclant distraitement la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Ce fut à peine si Helena tourna la tête pour lui parler.

_ Poursuivez Mr. Landers. Le Major Elric vient de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose à l'hôtel.

Edward lui renvoya un regard furieux, percevant clairement l'ordre et la presque menace sous les mots doucereux. D'un mouvement vif et rageur, il sortit de la pièce à grands pas, bousculant l'inspecteur, vaguement effrayé. Le silence retomba, le grand brun dévisageant la brune en espérant des réponses qu'il n'obtient pas.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il tourna les talons et fit entrer le deuxième suspect, laissant Helena seule dans la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée et la pièce plongée dans le noir, elle s'appuya lourdement contre le mur, brusquement fatiguée. Un mal de tête lancinant lui vrilla le crâne et une violente quinte de toux la secoua.

Attrapant son tube dans sa poche, Helena avala une pilule en grimaçant.

* * *

Curieusement, la scène d'engueulade n'était pas du tout prévue dans ma première esquisse. C'est venu, comme ça, sans que je le prévois davantage. J'ai essayé une technique un peu étrange pour la fin, à savoir, noter tous les dialogues et remplir ensuite. Un peu étonnant et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait changé beaucoup de choses. A vous de me le dire.

Merci beaucoup pour votre patience et vos encouragements. J'aimerais sincèrement vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement, hélas, je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Si vous vous ennuyez, passez donc voir mes autres fanfic, sait-on jamais...


	13. Chapitre XII : Tu prends le canapé

Ok mes petits chéris. Tout d'abord, de joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde (en espérant que vous n'êtes pas, comme moi, malade et clouée au lit -merci les petits toasts et autres canapés. Si vous voulez mon avis, ces petites choses ne doivent pas être mangées après deux trois jours, et à deux heures du mat', qui plus est). Breeef, je profite d'un moment où la fièvre m'a laissé tranquille pour vous poster ce chapitre, en guise de cadeau de Noël. (Merci Tata Naé!)

Sans plus attendre,

Bonne lecture et encore joyeux Noël (avec un peu de retard.)

* * *

Roy Mustang poussa un soupir fatigué et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, ses yeux errant sur son bureau encore trop couvert de paperasse à son goût. Hawkeye était venue lui en distribuer une nouvelle pile quelques heures plus tôt et il avait l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Comme si ces satanées feuilles se multipliaient juste pour le narguer. C'était à peine s'il distinguait encore les cadres photos qu'il avait posé là.

Par habitude, il balaya les documents qui lui bouchaient l'accès aux clichés, les remettant légèrement d'aplomb. Le grand brun ne s'était jamais considéré comme étant un romantique ou un sentimental, comme Maes, qui allait jusqu'à couvrir son lieu de travail et celui des autres avec ses albums de sa fille et de sa femme. Ces quelques photos sur son bureau étaient bien la seule exception.

Roy sourit, attrapant le premier cadre tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa porte, des fois que son impitoyable lieutenant s'y tiendrait, à l'affut du moindre relâchement dans son travail. Il était humain après tout, il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause !

La photo datait de quelques années déjà, très peu de temps après qu'Helena soit devenue une Alchimiste d'Etat en réalité. Elle était là, à l'extrême gauche de l'image, incroyablement jeune et pourtant, aussi déterminée que les autres. Jean avait passé un bras par-dessus son épaule, fraternel. Le fumeur avait été un des premiers à la prendre en affection, la considérant comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et Roy devait avouer qu'il faisait une bonne nounou malgré ses airs décontractés. L'affection était réciproque, Jean était sans conteste le préféré d'Helena, qui savait le mener par le bout du nez mieux que personne.

Hawkeye se tenait droite et digne, comme toujours, Falman juste derrière elle avec son éternel air coincé et savant. Breda tentait vainement de dissimuler le bout de beignet qu'il avait encore en bouche alors que Fuery, le plus petit de la bande après Lena, souriait de toutes ses dents à l'objectif.

Roy fit de même, amusé et un rien attendrit. La photo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et ne datait pas d'hier, pourtant elle était pour lui le meilleur des stimulants. Un seul regard lui suffisait, leurs sourires et la flamme confiante dans leurs yeux à tous parvenaient à lui faire retrouver la foi. C'était pour eux qu'il se battait, pour eux tous qu'il sacrifiait du temps, de la sueur et du sang. Pour leur garantir un avenir, pour les protéger, eux qui avaient mis toute leur confiance dans sa seule personne.

Quand sa volonté faiblissait, quand ses doutes et ses souvenirs l'assaillaient jusqu'à le priver de sommeil, il fixait la photo et retrouvait miraculeusement sa détermination et ses convictions.

Il lui était souvent arrivé de la regarder en espérant qu'elle le débarrasserait de ses tâches administratives, en vain.

Il reposa le cadre à sa place, les autres n'étant que quelques portraits de lui et sa fille, ou encore Maes et ses amis. Bien que chers à son cœur, ils n'avaient pas cette puissance que dégageait cette photo de famille, pour ainsi dire.

Le téléphone le réclama bruyamment, le faisant sursauter et brisant le calme de la pièce. Instinctivement, il fronça les sourcils, sans savoir pourquoi il se sentait mal à l'aise face au combiné hurlant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, intrigué.

En milieu d'après-midi, il était rare qu'il s'agisse de coups de fils autres que personnels, or son Lieutenant filtrait la majeure partie de ses appels, interdisant sans pitié les communications qu'elle jugeait futiles et qui n'avaient que pour but de distraire le Colonel de son objectif ultime : faire ses papiers du jour. Peu avait accès à la ligne directe sans passer par le standard mis à part les hauts gradés (qui prenaient rarement la peine de téléphoner à son bureau quand on pouvait envoyer un coursier galoper dans les couloirs) Maes (question de survie, Roy préférait nettement l'avoir des heures au téléphone à faire semblant d'écouter, plutôt que de le voir débarquer dans son bureau un beau matin, la distance entre leurs deux QG ne l'ayant jamais rebuté plus que cela) son équipe et Helena, bien entendu.

Et vue la furie qu'il avait eu le matin même, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'elle. Il décrocha, recevant directement le standard et sa voix grésillante.

_ _Colonel Mustang, un appel entrant vers votre bureau. Correspondant immatriculé 912-X. Je vous mets en relation ?_

Bingo, il savait qu'il aurait dû parier.

_ Allez-y, oui.

_ _Ne quittez pas je vous prie._

Quelques secondes de silence avant le déclic de la communication établie et comme le matin même, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà son interlocuteur enchainait.

_ _Attends toi à recevoir la visite d'une crevette blonde et son armure de 15 tonnes dans les jours qui suivent…_

Roy sourit un peu, vaguement amusé, se renversant sur sa chaise pour être plus à son aise. Helena s'était calmée visiblement, peut-être serait-il possible d'avoir une conversation décente avec elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa mission diplomatique, une semaine auparavant. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait laissée se reposer davantage avant de l'envoyer à Ravenberg. Seulement, il aurait alors fallu que le Fullmetal se débrouille seul. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais…

_ Dispute de couple ? S'enquit-il avec humour.

Helena ricana à l'autre bout du fil, pas vraiment amusée par sa pique.

_ _Si ça n'avait été que ça, un tour au plumard aurait tout réglé. Sauf que n'étant pas une perverse telle que toi, qui n'hésite pas à s'attaquer aux jeunots, ce n'est pas d'actualité. Et si jamais Fullmetal trouve un jour celle qu'il lui faut, je ne pourrais que la plaindre de tout mon cœur. Ou ce qu'il en restera._

Roy grimaça. Très bien, message reçu et deux problèmes notés. Le militaire se réinstalla d'aplomb dans son siège. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant à charrier gentiment sa fille au sujet de son caractère de cochon lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Seulement, l'intonation de sa voix et la pointe de fatigue qu'il y avait perçue l'inquiétaient plus qu'autre chose. Sachant que le Fullmetal était loin d'être facile à gérer, Roy choisit d'être compatissant. Lena semblait avoir davantage besoin d'une oreille attentive plutôt que de blagues douteuses. Même si dans le cas présent et avec sa précédente remarque, elle tendait la perche.

Le grand brun soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, ce devait être suffisamment grave pour que sa fille l'appelle en le prévenant qu'il y avait une possibilité certaine pour que son plus jeune subordonné abandonne son poste et revienne ici pour se plaindre. Etait-ce dû à Helena ou bien le Fullmetal avait-il franchit les limites admises ? Roy penchait pour la seconde option; à moins de l'énerver ou de l'attaquer sur des points personnels, Gust savait tenir sa langue et éviter les conflits. Qu'est-ce que la crevette avait bien pu dire pour mettre sa fille adoptive dans un état pareil…

Il se rendit compte que la brunette avait repris la conversation que lorsqu'elle l'interpella durement, agacée par son manque d'attention.

_ _Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Je suis en train de te dire qu'il a fouiné dans mon dossier et tu ne m'écoutes pas ?_

Roy mis un certain temps à comprendre le sens de la phrase et lorsqu'il le fit, ses traits se durcirent, prenant un aspect presque féroce, traversé par l'inquiétude. « Helena » et « dossier » dans la même phrase n'était pas forcément bon signe.

_ Comment ?

Le militaire entendit un clair soupir dans son oreille et n'eut aucune peine à visualiser sa fille en train de se pincer l'arête du nez, agacée. Elle reprit d'une voix dure et tranchante, qui cachait mal sa détresse pourtant grandissante et partait facilement dans les aigus.

_ _Fullmetal. J'ignore par quel miracle il a pu lire mon dossier. Je croyais que tu en avais interdit toutes les copies ! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu tomber dessus ? Tu sais parfaitement que c'est dangereux, autant pour toi que pour moi ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si jamais il découvre quelque chose, hein ?_

Les paroles de sa fille avaient fini dans un cri, vibrant de colère et d'angoisse. Elle paniquait, il l'entendait à sa respiration sifflante, hachée. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

_ Helena…, il voulut la rassurer, cherchant les mots adéquats. Il avait beau être un manipulateur aguerrit et maitriser quelques ruses de politiciens en ce qui concernait l'art du discours, chaque fois qu'il devait parler à sa fille, il se trouvait curieusement démuni, ne sachant pas comment prendre la chose.

_ Quand bien même il aurait jeté un œil à ton dossier, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de compromettant dedans. C'est à peine si…

Helena le coupa presque rageusement.

__ Justement ! Il est quasiment vide, si bien que ce blanc devient carrément compromettant ! Tout parait suspect dans cette foutue pochette ! C'est bien pour ça que l'unique exemplaire devait rester à Centrale ! Tu m'avais promis que personne d'autre n'y aurait accès sans ton autorisation ! Je te faisais confiance, je t'ai toujours fait confiance et tu-_

__ _Helena Moera Lewin, c'est un ordre : calmez-vous.

Le silence soudain à l'autre bout du fil lui confirma qu'il lui avait coupé le souffle suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse parler et l'apaiser. Pas plus mal d'ailleurs, au son de sa voix Helena semblait proche de la crise de nerfs. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, parler d'une voix forte et autoritaire suffisait bien souvent à lui faire regagner terre.

_ _…_

_ Bien, reprenons depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Helena hésita, prit une inspiration et à l'autre bout du fil, serra fermement les mains sur le combiné, crispant la mâchoire par réflexe.

_ _Ils ont commencé à me poser des questions, mon passé, ma vie avant toi, mes années de service. Logique dans un sens. Seulement, une fois seuls, le Fullmetal a tenté de me coincer. Mon histoire ne lui convient pas, il n'y croit pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si jamais il…_

__ _Helena, tu recommences.

_... Māphī (*)

Roy sourit en coin, conscient que lorsqu'elle reprenait les expressions de langues mortes, Helena était loin d'être calmée. Il fit cependant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continua, déterminé à connaître le fond de l'histoire et voir s'il pouvait encore sauver les meubles.

_ Bien. Que lui as-tu dis ?

_ _Rien, tu t'en doutes, inutile de leur rajouter des problèmes. Seulement, il m'a prise de court, j'ai paniqué. Et l'attaquer sur la condition de son frère et la sienne n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée…_

Roy retint un soupir frustré. Evidemment, il avait fallu que cela arrive. Il connaissait Edward, le savait fouineur autant que méfiant, un tel mal entendu ne pouvait être évité entre ses deux subordonnés fortes têtes. Qu'Helena ait paniqué, elle qui était toujours si maitresse d'elle-même n'avait rien d'étonnant, elle était toujours incroyablement fébrile lorsque _ce_ sujet venait à être mis sur le tapis. Il se massa les tempes, fatigué désormais. Il avait confiance en Fullmetal, malgré les apparences, il était persuadé que le gamin comprendrait et ne dirait rien à leur sujet. Mais Helena avait pourtant raison plus de personnes seraient au courant de cette histoire, plus ils seraient tout deux en dangereuse position. Et il était inutile d'embarquer les frères Elric dans cette affaire, comme le disait sa fille ils avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes à régler de leur côté.

_ _Il va sans doute croire que je sais quelque chose à leur propos._

_ Tu pourrais.

Mustang avait voulu avertir sa fille sur cette paire insolite de frangins, mais curieusement, elle avait refusé. Chacun avait ses secrets et le droit de les garder, elle ne chercherait pas à comprendre, même si grande était sa curiosité. Cependant, comme elle l'avait dit à son père, Gust avait paniqué, répliquant sur la seule chose qu'elle savait à ce jour, capable d'arrêter et de retenir le Fullmetal. Erreur de débutant, maintenant qu'elle prenait du recul.

_ _Je me doute de ce qui s'est passé, c'est suffisant._ Elle soupira, frustrée. _C'est formidable, je ne devais déjà pas paraitre bien clean à ses yeux, c'est sans doute pire maintenant._

_ Sans vouloir t'irriter plus que tu ne l'es déjà, cette situation est en grande partie de ta faute.

__...Merci de ton soutient. Non, vraiment, c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un quand les choses ne vont pas aussi bien que prévu._

Mustang rit gentiment de son ironie, sachant que cette simple phrase suffisait à détendre quelque peu l'adolescente. Il arrêta bien vite cependant, se penchant sur un dossier tout en retenant le téléphone contre son épaule.

_ Plus sérieusement Lena, ce que peut faire ou dire le Fullmetal te concernant ne doit plus affecter ton travail là-bas. Ces filles doivent être retrouvées, ou à défaut, leurs agresseurs. Continues l'enquête, seule s'il le faut mais tu vas devoir rester dans ce village encore un moment.

_ _Bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes de renter de toute façon. Je suis désolée d'avoir paniqué._

_ Du moment que tu n'étripes personne, j'estime que tu as le droit de perdre un peu ton calme de temps en temps.

Les rires de sa fille, bien que fatigués et plein de tristesse, sont pour le brun les plus beaux des sons. Il y a un moment qu'il ne l'a plus vue sourire, de ce grand sourire de chat qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était môme. Il y a un moment qu'il ne l'a plus entendue rire, de ces éclats francs et rafraichissant qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Helena n'avait pas eu de chance, son enfance elle l'avait passée dans le noir et avait toujours eu peu d'occasion de se réjouir vraiment. Ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps et malgré tous ses efforts, le militaire doutait vraiment avoir réussi à lui redonner ces quelques années de joie qu'elle avait perdues. Alors un rire, même épuisé, même brisé, était réconfortant.

La conversation se prolongea encore une minute ou deux, puis Helena dû raccrocher. Le combiné de Roy retourna sur son socle et il eut tout juste le temps de saisir une feuille et un stylo que déjà sa porte de bureau s'ouvrait brusquement sur une Lieutenante plus que suspicieuse. L'ancienne sniper le scruta sans un mot et referma le battant, laissant le Colonel pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Une fois de plus, il avait eu chaud.

₪.₪.₪

BLAM !

Malgré le bruit assourdissant au beau milieu de la quiétude qui baignait la chambre d'hôtel, Alphonse Elric tiqua à peine et leva tranquillement le nez de sa lecture. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne au monde capable de claquer si fort les portes et s'en vanter.

Il fixa ses yeux sans émotions sur son frère fulminant sur le seuil de la pièce, le regard fou et les joues rouges d'avoir hurler et sans doute courut pour revenir jusqu'ici. A l'heure actuelle, il se rapprochait d'avantage de la crevette sauvage que de l'humain calme et censé. L'armure referma doucement son livre, conscient qu'au moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque, Ed n'hésiterait pas à attaquer.

_ Grand frère ?

_ Fais tes affaires Al, on se casse d'ici.

Le cadet se raidit brusquement, manifestant par une série de grincements et de couinements plus qu'infernaux, toute la stupeur et le choc qui l'étreignaient. On aurait dit qu'une colonie de chats avait élu domicile derrière son volumineux plastron.

_ Comment ? Ed, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on parte ?

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, arpentant rapidement la pièce pour ramasser leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'étaler et l'inventaire fut vite réglé. Alphonse dut suivre son frère sur les nerfs jusque dans leur chambre et l'attraper fermement par le bras pour obtenir de lui la réponse claire. Il avait quelques soupçons quant à sa subite crise de colère et Helena Lewin ne devait pas y être étrangère. Alphonse fronça mentalement les sourcils. Elle devait pourtant le savoir, qu'Edward était du genre facilement irritable. Une fois de plus, elle avait dû le pousser volontairement à bout.

Même si Ed ne devait pas totalement innocent dans l'histoire.

_ Ed, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Edward se dégagea violemment en lui balançant un regard meurtrier.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Rien ! C'est encore elle, cette saleté ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester ici une minute de plus. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre !

Il se tourna vers sa valise, fourrant rageusement sa veste et un pantalon qui trainait, la refermant d'un coup sec et déterminé. Alphonse debout, les bras ballants, ne sachant plus comment prendre la chose.

_ Ed, calme-toi. Explique-moi au lieu de hurler…

_ JE SUIS TRES CALME ! PARFAITEMENT DETENDU ET SEREIN, ÇA SE VOIT PAS ?

Si Alphonse avait eu des cheveux, il aurait été décoiffé par la puissance vocale de son frère. Cependant, comme toute bonne armure qui se respecte, il resta ferme sur ses positions et posa ses grosses pattes sur les épaules du Fullmetal, le forçant à s'assoir sur le lit d'une simple pression. Il le surplomba de toute sa taille, le maintenant efficacement en place. Edward n'était pas facilement impressionnable, pourtant il ne pouvait nier qu'il était intimidé par la carrure de son petit frère au-dessus de sa tête. Son incapacité à lire ses émotions sur son masque de fer ajoutait à son malaise, bien que le jeune blond n'ait aucune peine à imaginer le froncement de sourcils menaçant et soucieux qui aurait dû se trouver sur son visage juvénile.

Une vague de remords s'abattit subitement sur le Fullmetal qui abandonna toute colère sur le champ, semblant se tasser sur lui-même.

Cette situation exécrable était entièrement de sa faute après tout. Il n'aurait pas tenté la transmutation humaine, ils n'en seraient pas là. Son frère ne serait pas dans cette grotesque carcasse, lui-même ne serait pas à la botte de l'armée et jamais ils n'auraient rencontré Mustang et sa damnée de fille.

Alphonse, vaguement inquiet de son brusque silence, s'accroupit en couinant, gardant ses deux mains sur les épaules tellement frêles de l'Alchimiste. Il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un geste pour le briser telle une brindille… Edward le fixait, le regard un peu vide, sa respiration autrefois hachée maintenant bien plus calme.

_ Ed ?

L'autre sourit, un peu amer, une lueur triste dans ses yeux ambrés. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur le plastron de son cadet sa main de chair éprouvant le froid sans âme du métal. Dieu, comme il s'en voulait…

_ Ed…

_ Ça va, t'inquiètes. Je me disais juste…non, rien.

Alphonse savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait mais décida de ne rien dire. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute manière ? Ses paroles réconfortantes n'atteignaient plus Edward depuis longtemps et il ne pouvait lui transmettre la chaleur humaine dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour serrer son frère contre lui, entendre battre son cœur et il caler le sien, rester là sans bouger pendant des heures, simplement savourer la présence de l'autre. Ce genre de scènes était fréquente lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, manière de se rassurer ou de se réconcilier.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'étaient plus que des souvenirs délavés, qu'ils désespéraient de pouvoir retrouver un jour.

Le silence s'étira, ni confortable, ni gênant. Simplement là, chacun perdu dans les brumes de sa mémoire.

Alphonse finit par parler, doucement, pour ne pas perturber son frère.

_ Alors… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Aborder de nouveau le sujet alors qu'il avait finalement réussit à faire revenir Edward dans un état un peu plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt n'était pas forcément une idée sans risques, mais Alphonse tenait à la tenter, de crainte que les choses ne s'enveniment par la suite. Peut-être pouvait-il encore faire quelque chose. Le blond soupira, détournant très légèrement la tête en se passant une main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux.

_ Rien. J'ai juste…je ne crois pas du tout en son histoire, Al. Elle cache un truc, j'en suis sûr. Et quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que l'armée veuille le camoufler.

Alphonse poussa un soupir métallique, désespéré, se retenant de se frapper le front du plat de la main, de crainte d'envoyer voler sa tête à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait beau avoir ce corps depuis bientôt 4 ans, il avait parfois du mal à maitriser sa force. Ne rien ressentir était problématique autant que troublant.

_ Tu lui as parlé de ça ?

_ Evidemment ! Rétorqua l'autre avec humeur. Tu croyais que j'allais gentiment me taire alors qu'elle nous roule peut-être dans la farine depuis le début ?

_ Edward…

_ C'est pas normal ! T'aurais vu comment elle a réagi quand je lui ai parlé d'une éventuelle boulette au sein de l'armée ! Je suis certain que c'est ça, y a pas moyen autrement. Et ça devait être suffisamment grave pour qu'ils veuillent étouffer l'affaire. Tu trouves ça normal, toi, que le Colonel veuille à ce point cacher une criminelle ?

Alphonse contemplait son frère, navré, qui s'époumonait sur le « cas Lena », déblatérant sans reprendre son souffle, des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Finalement, devant le silence de l'armure, le plus âgé fini par se taire, lui lançant un drôle de regard avant de demander.

_ T'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Alphonse soupira doucement, conscient que ses prochaines paroles pourraient réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en Edward.

_ Je crois surtout, que vous êtes tous les deux relativement semblables.

Le Fullmetal bondit sur ses pieds, le visage rouge de colère, ouvrant la bouche pour protester. Lui ? Ressembler à cette salope de Lewin ? Hors de question !

Al le prit de vitesse, coupant la vapeur avant que la cocotte ne se mette à siffler violement. Il en allait de la survie de chacun dans le cas présent.

_ Ecoute moi avant de t'emporter. Tu ne peux pas nier que nos situations sont assez similaires tout de même.

_ Et en quoi sommes-nous semblables à cette idiote, je te le demande ? Parce qu'elle a un auto-mail ? Parce qu'elle est orpheline ? Alchimiste d'Etat a un âge scandaleusement jeune ?

_ Parce qu'elle aussi a un secret qu'elle préfère cacher.

Pour le coup, Ed dû bien avouer que son petit frère candide l'avait coupé. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, se rendant par là-même compte qu'il s'en était levé sous le coup de la colère et de l'emportement. Il soupira. Un secret ? Vu sous cet angle, il devait reconnaitre que l'autre avait raison. Et le seul mérite d'Helena dans cette histoire, c'était de ne pas chercher à percer le leur, même avec les évidences sous son nez.

Alphonse observait attentivement le Fullmetal passer par toute une palette de couleurs diverses et d'expressions faciales intéressantes, retraçant efficacement son chemin de pensées. Il était étonnant que le blond ne se soit pas rendu compte de tels points communs entre les deux ainés. Al supposait que c'était parce qu'il était trop borné à vouloir détester Helena pour y prêter attention mais lui, qui se retrouvait coincé entre leurs tirs croisés un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, l'avait bien vu. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il appréciait Helena. Parce qu'elle était comme Ed. Parce qu'ils étaient tout deux des enfants trop vite grandit, les ainés d'une famille brisée (quoique pour ce point, il n'en était guère sûr pour Gust, elle n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence de frères et sœurs) des Alchimistes d'Etat, adolescents lancés dans ce monde cruel et terrible qu'était le leur, déterminés à protéger coûte que coûte ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Il ignorait ce qu'Helena avait bien pu faire dans le passé pour qu'un tel mystère plane sur sa personne. Et il ne chercherait pas à le découvrir. Lewin était une fille bien, il en était convaincu et qu'importe l'avis d'Edward à ce sujet, il était plus que déterminé à rester ici et à l'aider. L'Alchimie au service des autres. Quelle image donneraient-ils si les Frères Elric, héros du peuple, décidaient de partir sur un coup de tête suite à un désaccord avec leur collègue de travail ?

_ Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

Ed ouvrit la bouche et des yeux tout aussi ronds.

_ Tu te fous de moi là.

_ Je suis incroyablement sérieux.

_ C'est hors de question.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour recoller les morceaux.

_ Ce n'était pas mon intention. De toute façon, y a peu de chances pour que je lui adresse de nouveau la parole.

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir j'espère ? Parce que je te préviens, moi, je reste ici.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as très bien entendu. Il serait injuste de pénaliser toutes les personnes qui comptent sur nous simplement parce que tu ne peux pas voir Mlle Lewin en peinture.

L'ainé Elric contempla son frère un long moment, cherchant à trouver la faille dans sa résolution. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester, surtout en sachant que Gust reviendrait dormir ici le soir venu et qu'il allait encore devoir la croiser dans les jours à venir. Mais son jeune frère avait pour le moins raison. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ces pauvres gens qui avaient placé leur confiance et leurs espoirs en eux pour retrouver leurs chères disparues. Le plus jeune Alchimiste de l'histoire gronda de mécontentement, ouvrant de nouveau sa valise sous les yeux soulagés de son cadet, remettant en place les vêtements qu'il y avait fourré à la va vite.

_ Ne va pas croire que j'ai pitié d'elle et que je vais faire des efforts la concernant, prévint-il sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais manquait un peu de fermeté. Alphonse hocha lentement sa grosse tête.

_ Bien entendu, Grand-frère. Je n'en attendais pas tant.

₪.₪.₪

Helena souffla un grand coup, fermant brièvement les yeux. Elle espérait vaguement que cette journée ne s'était pas réellement déroulée. Que lorsqu'elle soulèverait les paupières, elle contemplerait le plafond craquelé de leur chambre d'hôtel, retrouverait son mal de crâne et de dos. Que ni elle, ni le Fullmetal n'en soient presque venus aux mains et qu'ils n'aient pas encore rencontré ce foutu Landers et ses suspects grabataires.

Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué lorsqu'elle devait travailler avec d'autres personnes ? Helena admettait volontiers qu'elle ne se liait pas facilement d'amitié avec les premiers venus mais tout de même. Inspirer une telle animosité chez quelqu'un, c'était un exploit qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et soupira de déception. Evidemment. Ça aurait été bien trop beau. A pas lourds, elle se dirigea vers les portes battantes de l'hôtel plongé dans le noir, espérant que les propriétaires ne les avaient pas fermées. Elle aurait été maligne sinon, obligée de crécher dehors parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de garder son calme. Formidable.

' _J'ai jamais cru en vous et je le regretterais presque, mais s'il y a vraiment un dieu en ce monde, faites qu'il m'écoute pour une fois.'_

Posant la main sur la surface de verre froide, elle inspira à fond et poussa un grand coup, n'y croyant pas plus que cela.

Et manqua de s'étaler en avant lorsque le battant pivota silencieusement sur ses gongs, l'emportant dans son élan. Helena trébucha dans le hall, se rattrapa de justesse et lâcha un bref juron étouffé qui raisonna pourtant dans le silence mortel des lieux. A cette heure-ci, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Sa journée n'avait été qu'une suite de mauvaises surprises et d'angoisse. Après l'altercation entre elle et le Fullmetal, elle s'était presque précipitée sur le téléphone du commissariat pour prévenir Roy et faire sa pseudo-crise de panique. Lui parler lui avait fait du bien, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, et se savoir aussi dépendante au son de sa voix l'avait quelque peu agacée. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, il n'y avait que les intonations douces et basses du brun qui parvenaient à chasser ses cauchemars et calmer ses peurs irrationnelles. Quelque part, c'était un peu humiliant de ne pas pouvoir gérer ce genre de problèmes entièrement seule.

Une fois un peu plus tranquille, elle avait dû contempler seule trois grands-pères et une mère de famille enceinte jusqu'aux yeux se faire interroger par l'inspecteur Landers, qu'elle prenait de plus en plus pour un crétin. Comment pouvait-il soupçonner ce genre de personne ? Elle admettait que les criminels étaient retors et pouvaient prendre diverses apparences faussées mais il y avait des limites à tout !

Plus résignée qu'autre chose, Helena avait quitté le commissariat sur les coups de 16h, le temps s'étant considérablement assombri si bien qu'une demie heure plus tard, il faisait pratiquement nuit. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de continuer son enquête à travers la ville, la capuche rabattue sur ses cheveux et son écharpe remontée sur le nez, cachant le plus possible de son être aux yeux inquisiteurs de la ville toute entière. Elle aurait aimé consulter quelques commerçants pour leur poser des questions mais comme le matin, elle s'était vue sèchement mise à la porte par la plupart. Une vieille fleuriste à moitié sourde et aveugle avait été suffisamment aimable pour l'accueillir dans sa boutique le temps que l'averse qui s'était mise à tomber ne se calme et avait même été jusqu'à lui proposer de diner avec elle. Helena n'avait pas refusé, consciente que si les frères Elric n'avaient pas encore vidé les lieux, c'était un véritable miracle et parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'ainé après ce qui s'était passé.

Finalement, après une soupe et un morceau de viande qu'elle n'avait pu reconnaitre (et Helena n'avait pas voulu pousser plus loin ses questions sur le sujet), la jeune femme s'était décidée à repartir dans les rues silencieuses de Ravenberg. Sa promenade nocturne s'était soldée par un égarement au beau milieu de la ville et elle avait fait au moins trois fois le tour du village avant de retrouver la route de l'hôtel. Cela n'avait eu que pour mérite de lui indiquer la direction des fameuses mines, qu'elle comptait aller visiter demain, avec ou sans autorisation des responsables de cette zone. Selon Anton Landers, le coin avait été bouclé et condamné à tous, y compris leurs équipes.

Suffisamment louche pour qu'elle veuille aller y jeter un œil.

Soupirant, Helena se dirigea à tâtons vers ce qui semblait être les escaliers. Dans le noir ambiant, il était difficile de distinguer les alentours et la jeune femme était tellement occupée à essayer de ne pas se prendre une porte ou se manger un mur qu'elle sursauta violement lorsqu'un raclement se fit entendre sur sa droite, suivit d'un léger craquement.

Instinctivement, Lewin pivota vers la source du bruit, les doigts tendus et les mitaines enfilées dans la foulée, se préparant à contre-attaquer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Le visage blafard du réceptionniste apparut soudain au beau milieu de la noirceur, telle une telle flottante particulièrement repoussante. Helena baissa le bras, se frotta les yeux d'une main fatiguée. L'homme s'avança vers elle à pas trainants, réajustant entre ses doigts le chandelier sans âge qu'il tenait.

_ Vos amis on prit l'unique clé de la chambre. Ils ne tiennent pas à être dérangés.

Helena en resta pantoise quelques secondes, le fixant avec des yeux exorbités, pas certaine d'avoir très bien comprit. Les Elric étaient _encore_ ici ? Stupéfiant. Et un peu problématique aussi. Helena supposait que même en demandant un double des clés que l'homme n'aurait surement pas, il ne serait pas bien vu d'aller réveiller le Fullmetal à minuit moins dix pour lui ouvrir la porte.

_ Je suppose qu'il ne vous reste plus aucune chambre de libre ? S'enquit la jeune femme avec une once d'espoir. Dieu l'avait écoutée une fois, il pouvait peut-être recommencer, non ?

Mais visiblement, un miracle par nuit semblait être amplement suffisant car l'autre secoua la tête avant de laisser un sourire flotter sur sa face de cauchemar ambulant. On n'a pas idée de se balader dans le noir avec une bougie sous le visage pour attendre l'arrivée d'un client.

_ Pleine saison.

'_C'est ça ouais…merde. Je suis bonne pour dormir sur le palier. Et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même en plus, comme c'est agréable. '_

_ Très bien, merci.

_ Passez une bonne nuit mademoiselle.

'_Bien entendu. Quelle formidable soirée ça va être encore. Heureusement que je suis suffisamment douée en Alchimie pour m'en tirer…'_

Helena le salua, essayant de ne pas paraître trop ironique et monta lourdement les marches de bois qui la séparaient de sa…de leur bien aimé chambre qui resterait close pour elle ce soir. Arrivée devant la porte, la brune hésita franchement à taper du poing pour signifier que merde, elle avait payé pour ça après tout, ou bien se contenter d'un peu d'Alchimie approximative qui lui donnerait le précieux sésame.

Elle opta pour la deuxième possibilité. Elle avait fait une grave erreur avec Edward, elle comptait bien rectifier le tir.

Accroupit dans la pénombre face au loquet, Helena se concentra sur la serrure qu'elle voyait briller devant ses yeux, posant deux doigts dessus. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée dans un autre domaine que le sien en ce qui concernait l'Alchimie, ce qui lui reprochaient pas mal de militaires qui n'hésitaient pas à la charrier là-dessus. Pour tout avouer, l'Alchimie avait toujours été un loisir plus qu'un métier ou un devoir. Entrer dans l'armée était essentiellement pour son père, pour ce rêve assez puéril auquel ils croyaient tout deux et qu'elle était déterminée à mettre en place avec lui. Elle se trouvait parfois un peu trop pathétique à son goût.

Soufflant doucement sur le cercle qui ornait ses mitaines noires, une légère lueur grisâtre vint éclairer son visage aux traits tirés par la fatigue. Une serrure à l'ancienne, elle en avait crocheté de nombreuses du même genre et celle-ci ne fit pas l'exception, Helena poussant doucement le mécanisme de l'intérieur pour qu'il réponde à ses désirs du moment :

De la chaleur et son canapé.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, la pièce plongée dans le noir et le silence l'accueillant gentiment, comme on le ferait avec une vieille amie. Entrant à petits pas, Helena referma dans son dos sans faire le moindre bruit, s'avançant lentement vers le centre du salon en priant une fois de plus pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la table basse qu'elle savait quelque part…par là…

Elle se prit bien entendu le meuble dans le genou et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer son gémissement de douleur alors que sa main se portait instinctivement vers son membre douloureux.

'_Saloperie de… !'_

Un bruit feutré retentit dans l'unique chambre de leur suite, la figeant sur place. Si le Fullmetal ou son frère (qui devait lui en vouloir tout autant pour avoir osé mettre son ainé dans un état pareil) la surprenait ici, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le gamin était suffisamment imprévisible pour en devenir dangereux.

Finalement, personne ne vint l'incendier et Helena reprit sa progression vers son lit de fortune une fois certaine que les deux autres dormaient, ou du moins ne l'avaient pas vraiment entendu. Elle avait des doutes concernant Alphonse, vu que le môme ne semblait pas capable de fermer l'œil et était constamment en éveil mais ce n'était pas son courroux qu'elle redoutait pour l'instant.

Gust parvint finalement au bout de son périple et s'affala sur la surface molle avec un soupir de soulagement. Enlevant ses baskets, elle les laissa tomber sur le côté et posa ses feuilles de notes sur la table basse qu'elle visualisait maintenant parfaitement, après s'être détruit le genou dessus. Sa couverture était toujours posée sur le dossier du canapé et elle s'enroula dedans sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Aller jusqu'à la salle de bains qui jouxtait la chambre s'apparentait plus à une mission suicide qu'autre chose. Elle verrait cela demain.

Pour une fois, Helena ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves tout en réprimant une toux sèche et désagréable.

₪.₪.₪

Alphonse jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, puis sur son frère, dont il ne voyait que la crinière blonde et emmêlée émerger d'entre les draps. Un sourire mental illumina ses traits rigides et il se leva doucement, s'arrêtant dans son geste à chaque grincement susceptible d'éveiller la teigne blonde.

Depuis que son frère lui était revenu, véritable furie sans nom, ils n'avaient pas bougé de l'hôtel. Edward avait passé sa frustration sur l'étude de la pierre philosophale tout en incendiant Gust de tous les noms, avant de se venger méchamment sur le repas. Ils avaient prévu de faire un nouveau tour du village dans la matinée, avec ou sans la jeune femme si elle daignait pointer le bout de son nez, et d'aller voir quelques paysans des environs.

Edward avait prié pour qu'Helena ne revienne pas, sans vraiment y croire, et Alphonse était certain qu'elle passerait dans la discrétion la plus totale, sans les avertir de sa présence.

Debout face au canapé du salon où il distinguait sa forme endormie grâce au clair de lune qui entrait dans la pièce, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu raison. Aussi têtue et bornée que son charmant frangin.

L'armure resta là à la regarder, figure immuable et silencieuse. Ça n'avait rien de choquant, du moins à ses yeux, il avait passé suffisamment de nuit à contempler Ed dans son sommeil que cette simple action lui apparaissait maintenant comme naturelle. Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain de la réaction qu'aurait Helena si elle venait à se réveiller et le trouvait ainsi penché sur elle.

Tout comme Edward, Gust n'avait pas un sommeil serein. Elle se tournait et retournait, des mimiques et des grimaces de douleur s'inscrivant parfois sur ses traits marqués par les incessantes nuits blanches, passées à lutter contre les cauchemars récurrents. Alphonse eut envie de la secouer, pour la tirer de ses songes angoissés d'une part, et pour discuter d'une autre. Lui aussi avait des soupçons la concernant et quoi de plus normal. Elle passait son temps à agir dans son coin, le plus discrètement du monde et il voulait des explications quant à ses agissements. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait parlé de confiance ?

Malgré son désir de lui tirer les vers du nez, Alphonse savait parfaitement qu'une confrontation directe serait aussi utile qu'un guide de drague pour le Colonel Mustang. Helena se braquerait sans doute, comme c'était le cas avec Edward et il ne pourrait rien en tirer de plus.

Non, sur ce coup-là, il devait la jouer finaud. Ne pas la jouer du tout d'ailleurs, simplement attendre que la jeune femme se sente mieux en leur présence et leur confit d'elle-même ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Le temps restait pour lui la meilleure des médecines, même si cela pouvait parfois s'avérer bien plus long que prévu.

Remettant soigneusement la couverture sur ses épaules, l'auto-mail luisant presque sinistrement sous la lueur lunaire, Alphonse retourna silencieusement dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Demain, le canapé serait vide, Helena aurait disparu et Ed ne saurait rien de sa venue. Même si le cadet Elric désapprouvait, dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

₪.₪.₪

_ Ils n'ont pas écouté nos mises en garde…

_ Il faut croire que non. Qu'as-tu appris sur eux ?

_ Les Alchimistes ? De la fille, pratiquement rien, mais son physique même la tiendra à l'écart du reste du village. Le plus dangereux pour nous semble être le garçon, diplômé si jeune, il est clair qu'il est puissant. De ce que j'en ai entendu, il serait qualifié comme étant « l'Alchimiste du peuple ». Une bonne côte auprès de la population.

_ Et l'armure ?

_ Pas de données. Elle suit le nabot mais ne semble pas être plus inquiétante que cela. Il s'agirait du frère du petit blond mais j'en doute fortement.

_ Bon. Gardent-les à l'œil. Surtout la fille. Elle semble être perspicace.

_ Elle n'ira pas loin avec les gars du village. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On envoie une des filles ?

_ Attendons un peu de voir comment les choses évoluent. D'ici à quelques jours, nous verrons ce qu'il convient de faire. Ils verront ce qu'il en compte d'ignorer nos consignes…

* * *

Eeeeeh bah voilà. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la suite ne sera certainement pas pour tout de suite, étant donné que

1) Je suis malade

2) Les vacances sont presque finies

3)...j'ai mes putains d'examens de merde. Que du bonheur quoi.

Ceci dit, ça m'empêche pas de vous souhaiter un bon nouvel an (y a pas de raison ^^) et de bien démarrer l'année! Pour ce qui est de la traduction du petit (*), comme je le disais dans les chapitres précédents, c'est du google trad alors si jamais ce n'est pas exact, je serais ravie de corriger. Cela signifie "pardon", "désolée". Et même sans traduction, je suis certaine que vous auriez compris pour le coup. ^^

Portez vous bien, joyeuse année, bonne santé (...ah ah ah...la bonne blague), etc, etc. Et à une prochaine fois.


	14. Chapitre XIII:trois nains vont à la mine

Helloooo mes adorables petits lecteurs que j'aime plus que tout ! (jette un oeil à droite à gauche pour voir s'il y a encore du monde dans la salle)

Pour ceux qui sont encore là, merci de votre fidélité! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à sortir ce chapitre, surtout la fin, qui ne voulait pas venir (la saleté.) D'ailleurs à ce propos, je vous prie de remercier très fort **Celine96**, qui a eu la gentillesse de m'aider pour ne pas tomber dans la spirale infernale de la dépression (na, j'déconne, mais elle a été d'un grand secours, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre par ailleurs, sinon, ça aurait encore trainé pendant des semaines) et qui a également relut ma fic pour m'aider à la correction. Merci!

J'vous emmerde plus, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_ Al, c'est quoi ça ?

_ Hum ?

L'interpelé se tourna vers son frère en levant mentalement un sourcil étonné, un discret sourire en coin tout aussi fictif. Edward se tenait debout devant la table basse agitant à son attention une liasse de papiers griffonnés qu'il venait de trouver là, soigneusement empilés sur le meuble.

Assis à la table du salon, calée dans un coin de la pièce non loin de l'unique fenêtre, Alphonse observait son frère qui regardait les documents comme s'il s'agissait d'un produit chimique particulièrement dangereux, à traiter avec le plus grand soin. L'armure aurait dû le parier. Ce matin, lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner de son frère qui refusait, lui, de quitter le lit; il avait trouvé le salon vide, la présence de Gust totalement effacée. Elle devait les avoir quittés relativement tôt, pliant la couverture dans laquelle elle avait dormi, laissant sur la table ses propres recherches. L'armure aurait souhaité qu'elle reste pour s'expliquer calmement avec son ainé mais sans doute était-ce encore trop demander pour les deux partis.

_ J'en sais rien, Ed. Tu as dû oublier de ranger ça hier soir, c'est tout.

_ J'écris pas aussi mal, merci bien, rétorqua le petit blond en plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouche. Il poussa un juron sonore et reposa rageusement les feuilles sur la table, laissant quelques papiers glisser au sol. Alphonse poussa un soupir métallique.

_ Gust est revenue ici cette nuit, c'est ça ?

Le plus jeune haussa ses larges épaules en grinçant.

_ Je n'en sais rien…

_ Te fous pas de moi, Al. C'est son écriture, je vois pas comment ses notes auraient pu atterrir ici autrement.

_ Et alors, ça te dérange ?

Edward leva un sourcil septique, se laissant nonchalamment tomber sur le canapé. Il posa sa jambe gauche sur la table, étendant ses muscles artificiels endoloris. L'humidité et les températures basses le faisaient souffrir. Bien que ne s'en plaignant pas le moins du monde, la douleur se faisait clairement sentir sur son humeur de chien. Machinalement, il massa les nerfs, déplaçant les plaques de protection pour y avoir un meilleur accès. Winry avait fait des merveilles, garantissant à la machine une imperméabilité totale à l'eau et au besoin, la neige. Cependant, les baisses de pression ne l'empêchaient pas de souffrir un peu, comme ces vieilles personnes et leurs articulations douloureuses, et toute la science de son amie ne pourrait rien y faire.

Malgré lui, le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat de l'histoire songea à Gust, qui devait, à moins erreur de sa part, crapahuter dans le vent avec sa greffe déglinguée. Comme Al, il avait été étonné en la voyant pour la première fois chez sa grand-mère. Pourquoi diable se borner à garder une telle épave au bras ? Le membre mécanique remplaçait l'original, le mieux était tout de même d'avoir la meilleure maniabilité possible, la plus grande agilité et légèreté. Ne serait-ce que pour le confort du greffé. Edward était suffisamment conscient des désagréments engendrés par une prothèse trop lourde (notamment au niveau de la croissance…)

Alors pourquoi Gust se bornait-elle à trainer un tel poids, qui ne faisait que l'entraver plutôt que de lui rendre service ? De toute façon, cette fille ne faisait rien de vraiment conforme à la logique…

Il reporta son attention vers son frère, qui attendait sa réponse, et haussa les épaules, tirant un couinement léger de son bras métallique.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le fait que Gust nous donne son travail pour nous aider, ça à l'air de te poser problème. Je trouve ça plutôt sympa de sa part, compte tenu des récents évènements qui, avoue-le, ne te sont pas totalement étrangers.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, et la scène de la veille se rejoua dans son esprit, lui tirant des rougeurs de gêne sur les joues. Bien que répugnant à l'admettre, Alphonse n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point, il avait tout fait pour faire sortir la jeune femme de ses gonds. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce que cela marche si bien…Helena n'était-elle pas censée être plus calme et posée que lui ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, agacé, évitant de répondre à la question de son frère et se releva, retournant chercher les feuilles qu'il avait laissé tomber. Il devait bien admettre qu'elles leurs seraient utiles, Gust était bien plus fine qu'eux en matière d'investigation et cela leur éviterait de passer par des endroits qu'elle avait déjà visités. Quoique le jeune Fullmetal ait pu dire ou faire à son encontre, Lewin ne laisserait plus rien entraver sa mission.

Avec un soupir, Edward entreprit de décrypter les notes de leur collègue désormais plus invisible qu'une ombre, assis à la table de leur salon en mâchonnant un crayon. Bien que son écriture soit affreusement tassée et presque illisible, le contenu des documents en lui-même était incroyablement précis et organisé, sans aucune faute ni le moindre oubli concernant les entretiens qu'avait fait passer l'inspecteur. Le blond s'étonna de la formidable mémoire de l'autre, quand il lut le compte rendu du seul interrogatoire auquel il avait assisté, retranscrit à l'exact. Gust avait-elle d'autres talents du même genre ? Il semblait que rien n'était totalement impossible à cette fille.

Ed gronda, énervé malgré tout, repoussant les feuilles sur la table. Alphonse leva les yeux de son livre, hésitant à tendre une main pour les récupérer et y jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil. Malgré sa curiosité maladive, il s'était retenu de le faire en se levant, ce matin-là. Il ignorait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, il avait en général peu de scrupules à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de son frère, même quand cela concernait l'armée. Surtout, quand ça concernait l'armée en fin de compte.

Cependant, il s'était retenu pour les travaux de Gust, attendant l'autorisation implicite de son frère ainé qui se massait les tempes, les coudes sur le bois.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, Ed ? Questionna le plus jeune en parcourant rapidement les feuilles du regard, attrapant au passage deux trois informations. Le major Lewin semble avoir interrogé les commerçants du coin. Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer avec les paysans. Ils sont suffisamment nombreux et éloignés pour qu'on ne se croise pas…

Ed jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, notant une fois de plus le ciel gris et les nuages bas, menaçants, annonciateurs d'une pluie imminente. Existait-il une autre météo que celle-ci dans cette région de malheur ? Il retenait Mustang de l'avoir collé sur cette foutue mission… Dès son retour à East City, une fois tout ce cirque terminé, il se ferait une joie de lui foutre son poing dans la tronche.

Le jeune blond soupira, se callant contre son siège.

_ Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Je doute que ça serve à grand-chose, mais bon. Gust avait pas dit qu'il y avait une mine dans le coin ?

₪.₪.₪

_ Je suis navré Mademoiselle, mais l'accès n'est autorisé que pour le personnel ou avec un laissez-passer écrit et signé par le maire.

Helena se pinça l'arête du nez pour ce qui semblait être la cinquantième fois de la matinée, poussant un soupir monumental qui envoya voler quelques mèches égarées sur son front. Elle se demandait vaguement ce qui la frustrait le plus: avoir dû se battre pour obtenir un itinéraire juste et précis pour monter jusque-là; ou bien expliquer à ce garde borné qu'elle était Alchimiste d'Etat et qu'elle avait _besoin_ d'entrer dans cette saloperie de caverne pour les aider.

L'entrée de l'exploitation minière se situait à flanc de montagne, à plusieurs kilomètres du village. L'accès n'y était pas des plus faciles, que ce soit en voiture ou à pieds, le chemin qui y montait n'était composé que de virages en tête d'épingle qu'elle avait pris à deux à l'heure, priant tout ce qu'elle savait pour que rien ne lâche dans la voiture. Ou qu'elle ne fasse pas de fausses manœuvres. Mustang le lui avait fait plusieurs fois remarquer quand elle était plus jeune (et même encore aujourd'hui, il n'hésitait pas à la charrier sur ce sujet) elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour tout ce qui touchait du domaine de la mécanique et technologique. Que ce soit la simple machine à café de leur maison – qu'elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à dompter après des années passées à en tirer un jus de chaussettes immonde— ou bien comment conduire une voiture, l'apprentissage avait été long et délicat. Il semblait que toutes les machines qu'elle croisait lui en voulaient personnellement, ou bien qu'elle était victime d'une étrange malédiction. Roy avait depuis longtemps arrêté de l'envoyer faire des photocopies: neuf fois sur dix, le dispositif et Helena ne s'en sortaient pas indemnes.

Toujours était-il que monter là-haut avait été un combat et qu'une fois arrivée, elle aurait au moins voulut qu'on lui cède le passage sans faire d'histoire. Décroisant les bras, Helena respira à fond. Elle avait été négociatrice dans pas mal de conflits et autres traités concernant l'armée, elle allait quand même bien pouvoir réussir à faire plier cet imbécile sans lui fourrer son poing dans la figure !

_ Ecoutez, Monsieur. Rester polie, en toutes circonstances, avec un sourire 15mille volts au besoin. Helena aurait aimé pouvoir hurler sa frustration qui commençait un peu trop à s'accumuler. Je ne sais pas quelles preuves supplémentaires il vous faut. Je suis Alchimiste d'Etat, j'ai été envoyée ici pour résoudre cette affaire de disparitions. Le maire est parfaitement au courant de mes allées et venues. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, aller donc chercher confirmation, moi je n'en ai pas.

_ Les mines sont fermées je vous dis ! Insista l'autre, prouvant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait strictement rien écouté au discours de la jeune femme et commençait lui-même à s'énerver.

Elle lui cassait les pieds, cette étrangère qui se croyait tout permit sous prétexte qu'elle agitait une montre à gousset sous son nez. Les règles étaient les règles, elles s'appliquaient à tout le monde dans le village.

Helena gonfla les joues, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas hurler et se mis à taper du pied, considérant sérieusement le fait d'envoyer ce type borné au tapis comme étant une option valable. Ils étaient seuls, un simple revers suffirait pour un aller simple au pays des songes et ce, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ses petites affaires et entrer là-dedans comme si de rien était.

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si l'idée de se jeter tête première dans ces mines l'enchantait particulièrement. Qui aurait envie de se ruer dans cette antre noire qui puait le souffre et la moiteur à plein nez ? Peut-être pouvait-elle déléguer ceci au Fullmetal…

Non, c'était ridicule. Elle devait y aller, le jeune pourrait louper un indice crucial si elle ne passait pas derrière, par simple mesure de sécurité. Deux regards avisés valaient mieux qu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse en jeter un, de coup d'œil.

La brune inspira un grand coup, cherchant à calmer le plus rapidement possible ses nerfs bouillonnants. Helena était une jeune femme globalement compréhensive et pleine de patience à l'égard des autres. Cependant, il arrivait que les vannes de son self-control se brisent et il n'était pas conseillé de rester près d'elle à ce moment-là.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Helena vit rouge lorsque le garde tourna les talons, ne lui accordant plus un regard, considérant la conversation comme définitivement close.

En un pas, Gust fut sur lui, abattant sèchement sa main sur son épaule. L'homme se retourna, ses doigts planant sur la matraque qu'il portait à la ceinture, prêt à dégainer et se défendre. Helena ne lui en laissa pas le temps, son auto-mail saisissant l'homme au collet, le soulevant sans le moindre effort à quelques centimètres du sol. Le garde haleta, sous le choc, portant instinctivement ses mains à celle de l'Alchimiste qui durcit sa poigne et le contempla froidement, effrayante. La lueur mauvaise et plus dure que l'acier qui brulait farouchement dans ses yeux ardoises suffit au garde pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter vainement.

Helena le laissa reconsidérer la situation une paire de secondes avant de parler. Sa voix était basse et dénuée de tout sentiment, si plate qu'elle en devenait terrifiante et mortelle.

_ Je déteste me répéter. Aussi, je vous conseille vivement de m'ouvrir cette barrière de votre plein gré, sans quoi vous ne serez pas en mesure de travailler pour les prochains mois.

Appuyant ses dires d'une pression supplémentaire sur l'uniforme de son vis-à-vis, elle eut la satisfaction de le voir déglutir aussi bruyamment que possible, les yeux exorbités, voltant nerveusement de gauche à droite, cherchant une échappatoire inexistante. N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse de la part du principal intéressé, Helena le secoua un peu plus durement, récoltant au passage un glapissement étranglé qui lui tira un sourire en coin.

_ Ou-oui ! Tout de suite mademoiselle ! Mais reposez-moi s'il vous plait !

Le sourire de Gust s'élargit, devenant presque carnassier et elle consentit à accéder à la requête de l'agent de sécurité, le lâchant sans ménagement. Elle ne l'avait pas tenu assez haut ou suffisamment fort pour que sa vie soit réellement menacée, mais son intervention avait eu son petit effet. Le garde lui jeta un coup d'œil effrayé, se massant machinalement la gorge. Les jambes flageolantes, il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers les barrières que l'on avait mises en place afin de boucler l'accès au secteur. Helena le suivit, se délectant mentalement de la peur du type devant elle, qui ne cessait de la surveiller du coin de l'œil comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui saute de nouveau dessus.

Gust soupira mentalement. Elle détestait perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses nerfs. Lorsque, plus jeune, il lui arrivait d'être victime de ces sautes d'humeur exécrables, Roy était toujours là pour la calmer. Il lui renvoyait alors d'elle une image si honteuse qu'elle s'arrêtait presque aussitôt, mortifiée de voir briller dans ses yeux une flamme déçue. Sa crainte à l'époque, et comme la majorité des orphelins, était qu'il ne l'abandonne de par son comportement hors du commun. Helena n'avait pas été une enfant facile, elle-même le reconnaissait, et avait donné bien du fil à retordre à son paternel de substitution. Mais elle avait appris à se maitriser, faisant d'innombrables efforts pour ne plus avoir à contempler une fois encore ce regard glaçant.

Qu'un simple refus de la part d'un garde qui ne faisait, après tout, que son travail, la fasse à ce point flancher l'inquiétait quelque peu et la dégoutait tout autant. Fallait-il que Roy soit continuellement dans son dos pour qu'elle se comporte de manière décente ?

Abaissant leviers et manettes, ledit garde lui ouvrit l'accès aux mines, non sans la regarder passer d'un air oscillant entre l'incrédulité apeurée et le mépris profond. Helena le remercia d'un simple signe de tête, ne s'attardant pas plus que nécessaire et pénétra dans le boyau humide et peu rassurant.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques mètres pour comprendre qu'elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à aller plus loin.

Helena s'arrêta, figée sur place tandis qu'autour d'elle grandissaient des ombres moites et suffocantes.

'_Mon dieu…'_

Gust déglutit, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, ne supportant pas le noir qu'ils apportaient. Bon sang, elle savait pourtant qu'elle détestait les endroits clos et peu éclairés, mais elle pensait tout de même pouvoir se maitriser ! Tâtonnant à son côté, la jeune femme fouilla sa sacoche d'une main tremblante, la respiration difficile. Elle en tira une lampe torche et inhala profondément pour calmer son cœur palpitant, soulagée lorsque le faible pinceau de lumière jaunâtre éclaira finalement l'espace autour d'elle. Helena resta une minute immobile, puis, lentement, balaya les murs suintants qui l'enfermaient telle la gueule d'un animal.

'_Calme toi ma grande. Tu as en vu d'autres, pas vrai ? Et tu n'as pas le choix. '_

Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait de laisser le Fullmetal s'occuper de ça.

Helena reprit sa route –ou la commença plutôt, elle était encore à 10mètres de l'entrée après tout – essayant de faire abstraction du sentiment de malaise qui étreignait son cœur et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Respirer correctement était difficile, ses poumons comprimés par la peur primaire de tout enfant en bas âge. Elle avait ses raisons pour craindre le noir plus que toute autre chose. Lentement, la jeune femme s'avança, le faisceau de sa lampe éclairant régulièrement son chemin en un ballet rassurant. Se sentant à peine mieux, Helena se força cependant à continuer alors que son cerveau s'acharnait à lui hurler l'inverse. Elle laissa courir une main sur la pierre, retraçant mentalement son itinéraire.

Elle avait eu du mal à trouver une carte précise des mines, malgré toute l'aide que lui avait apporté l'inspecteur Landers, visiblement réticent à la laisser aller là-bas. Ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à vouloir s'y rendre à tout prix, bien entendu. Anton l'avait mise en garde contre la dangerosité de son entreprise, cherchant à la dissuader par tous les moyens possibles. Si son inquiétude avait été amusante, voire même mignonne les premières minutes, Helena avait dû hausser quelque peu le ton et lui assurer que, quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, elle se rendrait aux mines. Landers s'était incliné de bien mauvaise grâce et lui avait demandé d'être extrêmement prudente.

Selon les descriptions de l'inspecteur et de ce qu'elle avait pu elle-même en apprendre, les mines de Ravenberg exploitaient un minerai ferreux tout à fait banal dont ils faisaient commerce avec les villages voisins et parfois même North-City. C'était la principale activité rentable de ce coin paumé et la fermeture du lieu avait eu un impact conséquent sur la population. Les mines en elles-mêmes s'étendaient sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de galeries, creusant la montagne en s'enfonçant loin dans la roche. Si l'entrée était large et spacieuse, suffisamment pour accueillir des machines et autres outils de terrassement, plus on s'enfonçait dans cette grotte austère moins l'envie de se perdre se faisait ressentir. Des câbles électriques couraient le long des parois à ras le sol, alimentant les installations que Gust voyait briller un peu plus loin et la lumière que personne n'avait songé à remettre. Tout était mort et silencieux, pareil à un tombeau immense qui n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour la happer toute entière. Helena frissonna quand un souffle de vent traitre siffla tout autour d'elle, s'engouffrant dans les tunnels. Machinalement, elle resserra son manteau et se frictionna les bras. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas _si_ froid, l'air était humide et la température suffisamment basse pour lui tirer des frissons.

Promenant sa torche sur les installations minières, les monte-charges et les treuils qui descendaient dans les galeries inférieures, Helena se demanda un instant ce qu'elle était venue chercher ici. Sur le coup, les mines étaient apparues comme étant une bonne idée, la raison de leur fermeture était floue et cela était assez étrange pour qu'elle veuille en savoir plus. Mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait debout au milieu du couloir rocheux, elle s'interrogeait.

Si elle-même devait enlever des personnes pour X raisons, un tel labyrinthe était l'endroit parfait pour se cacher de tous et en particulier de la police locale. Qui oserait se jeter là-dedans alors que se perdre et croupir comme un rat mort dans cet effroyable dédale était si aisé ? Et comment retrouver un seul homme quand son terrain de chasse se trouvait courir sous des kilomètres de montagne ? Même avec une armada de militaires surentrainés, une traque de cette envergure n'était pas envisageable. Alors à elle toute seule, que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

_ Quelle conne parfois…

Gust sursauta au son de sa voix qui se répercuta en innombrables échos le long des murs. Elle sourit malgré elle de sa stupidité, en espérant mentalement que ce ne soit que passager et décida d'avancer encore un peu. Que risquait-elle, elle n'était même pas à 50 mètres de l'entrée qui se découpait encore dans son dos et maintenant qu'elle en était rendue là, elle pouvait bien rentabiliser son temps le mieux possible. Sans compter que le pauvre gars qui l'avait « laissée » passer risquait de piquer une crise de nerfs s'il la voyait ressurgir de ce trou glauque au bout de 10min.

₪.₪.₪

_ Merde, j'en peux plus.

Alphonse s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, se tournant à demi vers son frère plié en deux, qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Evidemment, pour lui, la montée de ce petit sentier de terre battue était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Alphonse oubliait souvent que son frère, lui, était encore sujet à la fatigue et gouverné par les besoins de son corps. Non pas que le cadet se montrât égoïste au point de faire abstraction d'un fait pareil, seulement Edward se plaignait rarement de ses muscles endoloris ou bien de ses poumons agonisants, sans doute pour ne pas rappeler au plus jeune des deux, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Ni douleur, ni fatigue, aucune sensation de faim ou bien de soif. Il n'était qu'une armure après tout, un amas de métal contrôlé par une petite âme.

Alphonse redescendit ses quelques mètres d'avance, s'arrêtant au niveau de son ainé, en sueur et suffoquant. Les mains sur les genoux et le dos vouté, son visage devenu presque aussi rouge que son manteau, Edward Elric ouvrait la bouche dans l'espoir d'avaler le plus d'air possible. La montée n'était pas dure en soit, mais seulement incroyablement longue et traitre. Le Fullmetal avait pourtant l'habitude de marcher des heures dans une journée, il ne faisait pratiquement que ça durant ses incessants voyages, mais la montagne avait cette particularité de vous faire croire que votre objectif était là, tout proche.

Alors qu'il était loin, bien plus loin que ce qu'il avait escompté.

Il n'était pas encore midi, et pourtant le blond mourrait de faim et de soif. Comme il avait cru pouvoir en finir relativement rapidement avec ça, il n'avait rien emporté avec lui –grave erreur ! Lui qui était d'ordinaire si prévoyant à ce sujet –et souffrait maintenant de son oubli.

_ Ed, ça va ?

_ Je vais…juste…mourir…, ahana le plus vieux des deux tandis que son petit frère se penchait sur lui, inquiet. L'armure posa sa grosse patte sur le dos du blond, lequel dut se retenir pour ne pas s'affaisser sous le poids supplémentaire. Au lieu de ça, il gémit et se redressa, soufflant doucement pour faire disparaître son point de côté.

Sitôt le petit déjeuner engloutit par la vorace crevette, les deux frères Elric s'étaient mis en route, se renseignant au passage auprès du réceptionniste qui leur avait donné la direction des mines avec son habituel air de croquemort. Edward avait hésité avant de prendre sa décision, mais battre la campagne sans carte adéquate en espérant trouver les fermes perdues au milieu de nulle part ne l'avait pas vraiment attiré. Gust n'avait laissé aucune indication sur ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire à ce jour et le Fullmetal avait décrété qu'il ferait comme bon lui semble.

Bien entendu, la brune avait pris la voiture pour aller dieu seul savait où. En soi, ce n'était pas dérangeant, aucun des frères Elric ne savaient tenir un volant, le véhicule ne leur aurait été d'aucune utilité. Mais se faire le chemin à pied l'était un peu plus et Edward n'aspirait plus qu'à s'assoir et à mourir sur place, abandonnant sa pitoyable carcasse aux bestioles trainant dans les bois.

_ Tu veux que je te porte ?

Edward releva si brusquement la tête qu'il s'en fit mal au cou et manqua se prendre le plastron de son frère. Il lui fit les yeux ronds, clairement choqué par la question. Ok, il était un peu fatigué, mais pas au point de se faire porter comme un môme de 5ans pas capable de faire deux mètres sans brailler qu'il avait mal aux pieds. Il avait sa fierté tout de même.

_ Tu me fais ça, je te jure que je te renie.

Alphonse haussa les épaules, n'insistant pas davantage. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère maintenant pour savoir que celui-ci préférait encore crever dans l'honneur plutôt que de paraitre faible devant son cadet. L'armure devait cependant en convenir, sa proposition avait un côté assez humiliant, que le fier Fullmetal n'accepterait pas. Merde alors, il était le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat de tous les temps, il avait une réputation à tenir !

Al songea bien entendu à Helena qui, elle, semblait se foutre complètement de ce genre de choses. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, le major Lewin ne paraissait pas être ce genre de personnes désireuses de garder une parfaite image d'eux-mêmes. Soupirant mentalement, l'armure reprit son ascension comme si de rien était, enterrant l'incident qui n'en était pas un et laissant son frère galérer comme un idiot pour monter ce diabolique faux-plat.

Au prix de bien des efforts, jurons et autres soupirs, les frères Elric atteignirent enfin la lisière de la forêt et leur objectif, à une centaine de mètres plus loin devant eux. Edward, n'y tenant plus, se laissa brusquement tomber sur le bord du chemin, poussant un râle significatif et des plus disgracieux. A priori, les problèmes de fierté personnelle ne concernaient que quelques situations précises. S'affaler le long de la route en expirant bruyamment tout l'air de ses poumons n'en faisait visiblement pas partie.

Alphonse attendit patiemment que son ainé se relève, laissant tout le temps au jeune blondin pour reprendre son souffle et un minimum de dignité. Non pas qu'il y ait énormément de témoins dans le coin.

L'entrée des mines se découpait dans la montagne, gueule noire impressionnante entourée par une sorte de clairière de terre battue, creusée d'ornières et coupée par l'unique route d'accès. Des baraquements en tôle se tenaient en place contre la roche, de lourdes barrières de métal résolument posées devant l'entrée même des mines.

_ Le Major Lewin ne s'est pas trompée, souligna assez inutilement le cadet. Cette exploitation semble belle et bien fermée.

_ On s'en fout, ronchonna Ed en se redressant à la force des abdos. C'est pas ce qui nous aurait arrêtés de toute façon. Et puis, quoi de mieux pour des ravisseurs ou des sérials killers que des mines abandonnées ?

Alphonse acquiesça, bien d'accord avec lui, content dans un sens que le frisson d'appréhension qui le traversa ne fasse pas frémir sa grande carcasse. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses troubles pensées, le cadet Elric avança au centre de la clairière, son frère ronchonnant sur les talons qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Immédiatement, il repéra l'homme chargé de la sécurité de l'endroit, pendu au téléphone dans sa petite cabane en bois vermoulu, parlant vite et dans un patois incompréhensible.

Alors que les deux frères s'avançaient vers lui dans l'optique d'obtenir des renseignements, ils virent l'homme pâlir si brusquement qu'Edward se retourna pour vérifier derrière eux. Il voulait bien admettre que croiser son armure de petit frère était assez impressionnant, mais de là à leur faire un malaise à sa simple vue…

L'Alchimiste d'Etat fit un pas en avant, tandis qu'Alphonse, habitué malgré tout à ces situations gênantes, demeurait un pas en arrière pour ne pas perturber le pauvre bougre qui raccrochait le combiné d'une main tremblante.

_ Bonjour ? Hasarda Edward d'une voix puissante et enjouée, qu'il espérait suffisante pour mettre l'autre en confiance. Raté, son vis-à-vis se crispa légèrement, rentrant le cou dans les épaules comme s'il craignait qu'on ne lui saute à la gorge.

Ed le contempla un instant, jetant un coup d'œil incertain à son cadet, qui haussa les épaules, fataliste. Le blond avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un animal aux abois. Il soupira, fouillant sa poche pour en tirer sa montre.

Il sut, avant même d'ouvrir la bouche et d'annoncer son titre et le pourquoi de sa présence sur les lieux, qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Le type écarquilla les yeux, son regard brillant d'une lueur de pure panique en l'espace de quelques secondes alors qu'il levait les mains comme pour se protéger.

_ Je-Votre amie est déjà à l'intérieur, balbutia-t-il, le teint maintenant verdâtre. J'vous ouvre, j'vous ouvre tout de suite !

Et de se précipiter sur ses leviers et différentes commandes sous le regard stupéfait des deux Elric. Edward laissa retomber sa montre dans sa poche et fronça les sourcils en s'avançant vers ce brave homme apeuré.

_ Hey, mais attendez une minute.

Le brun lui jeta un regard épouvanté, pressant furieusement un petit bouton qui enclencha l'ouverture de la barrière. Edward ronchonna, agacé.

_ Hey mais ça va, détendez-vous, j' vais pas vous manger j'ai pris mon p'tit dèj avant de partir. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui est déjà à l'intérieur ? Et d'où vous savez qu'on veut rentrer d'ailleurs ?

Le garde stoppa ses mouvements au milieu de l'avalanche de questions, toisant l'adolescent comme s'il était fou. Ouvrant la bouche une ou deux fois dans l'imitation parfaite du poisson rouge hors de son bocal, l'homme finit par retrouver la parole et pointa du pouce l'entrée des mines.

_ Bah, je…Vous êtes avec la fille, non ?

_ La fille ? Mais qu'est-ce que- Ah ouais. C'est vrai, j'l'avais zappée celle-là.

Alphonse leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Le garde les dévisagea tour à tour, essayant visiblement de déterminer s'il devait craindre pour sa vie ou non en présence d'un adolescent qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule et une armure de 300kg. Si la pièce de ferraille avait l'air terrifiant, le petit blondin lui rappelait un peu son propre môme et il se détendit sensiblement.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'homme reprit quelque peu confiance en lui.

_ Ou-oui. Une fille brune, le teint un peu mat et pas aimable. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était Alchimiste d'Etat.

_ Ouais, nan mais cherchez pas, c'est Gust, affirma Edward avec une moue embêtée et septique. C'te pouf, elle aurait pu nous prévenir qu'elle venait ici, ça nous aurait épargné le déplacement.

_ Grand-frère…

L'agent de sécurité sursauta en entendant parler l'armure tandis que le blondinet se tournait vers elle avec un geste agacé de la main.

_ Quoi, encore ? Tu vas pas me dire, mais question organisation, ça se pose là, tout de même. On perd du temps avec ses conneries.

_ Et est-ce que tu as besoin de devenir grossier ? Pardonnez-nous monsieur, reprit Alphonse en s'adressant directement à l'autre qui déglutit bruyamment, sur ses gardes. Mais, est-ce que vous savez depuis quand le Major Lewin est-elle entrée dans ces mines ?

Le brun secoua la tête, peinant à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Il avait eu son compte d'émotions pour la journée, entre l'autre timbrée qui le menaçait ouvertement et l'armure médiévale qui lui parlait avec une voix de gosse par-delà le métal…Merde, il avait pris ce poste pour être tranquille.

_ J'sais pas comment elle s'appelle. Il respirait fort, encore tremblant malgré le sourire du môme qui se voulait avenant. J'lui ai dit d'pas y aller, elle a rien voulu entendre. C'est dangereux là-bas, on a fermé, faut pas-

BOUM.

Pendant une seconde de panique intense, Alphonse crut que le monde venait de s'écrouler tant le tremblement qui agita le sol sous leurs pieds fut violent et inattendu. S'il avait été humain, le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion lui aurait déchiré les tympans et il vit son frère et le garde se recroqueviller, les mains plaquées contre leurs oreilles.

Déstabilisé, Alphonse tangua sur ses pieds, tenta de se rattraper et agrippa inutilement le vide en moulinant de ses bras avant de s'étaler dans un horriblement crissement de ferraille, qui passa presque pour une douce symphonie rapport au grondement sourd et inquiétant qui s'élevait depuis le fond de la montagne, comme un avertissement lointain.

Une vague de fumée grise s'échappa soudain de la gueule des mines, un souffle puissant qui envoya volter une série de débris et ébranla barrières et baraquements. Ed poussa un glapissement, perdu dans la tourmente et aperçut des blocs entiers se détacher depuis le haut de la paroi rocheuse, venant s'écraser sur les abords des mines et dans la forêt alentour.

Lorsqu'enfin le vacarme cessa, faisant place à un silence mortel, à peine troublé de temps à autre par des gravats qui venaient encore à rouler sur la route et dans les mines, le jeune Alchimiste se risqua à se redresser. La fumée stagnait encore dans l'air, occultant sa vision et noyant les abords de l'entrée dans un flou gris et ocre, empli de poussières. Ed plissa les yeux, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au garde, livide, assis par terre et la bouche grande ouverte.

Le jeune blond souffla, ne s'étonnant pas de le voir ainsi figé. Lui-même respirait avec une certaine difficulté, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine oppressée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'avança vers Alphonse pour l'aider à se relever qu'il nota la faiblesse de ses jambes, aussi solides que du coton.

_ Grand-frère, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix stridente et pleine d'angoisse de son cadet le tira de sa contemplation muette, le regard rivé vers l'ouverture. Il se précipita sur lui, aussi vite que le permettait son corps vacillant.

_ Al !

Le plus petit aida l'armure à se redresser en position assise, vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'avait rien, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que la marque de sang dans sa grande carcasse creuse était encore intacte. Alphonse tremblait, dans un concert discordant de plaques de métal, essayant vainement de se calmer. S'il avait eu un cœur, il aurait sans doute explosé avec les galeries tant sa frayeur avait été grande.

Il se raidit d'un coup, surprenant Edward qui s'apprêtait à parler et lui demander si tout allait bien.

_ Ed ! Mlle Lewin, elle… !

Le sang du Fullmetal se glaça subitement dans ses veines. Oh, bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas la jeune femme. Du tout même. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne cessait de lui chercher des poux et de prier pour sa mort imminente afin qu'elle lui foute un peu la paix.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses prières exagérées soient entendues et exécutées de manière aussi radicale.

_ Oh merde…

Edward se leva, chancelant, aussi choqué que son frère et le malheureux garde qui voulait seulement d'un boulot tranquille, loin des cris de sa femme et de ses mômes. Plus jamais il ne foutrait les pieds ici, plus jamais.

L'ainé Elric contemplait l'entrée, à demie ensevelie sous les gravats et la terre, emprisonnant quiconque se trouvant à l'intérieur. Bordel… Helena y était, à l'intérieur.

Son cerveau tournait à vide. On disait souvent du blondin qu'il était un Alchimiste remarquable de par sa rapidité à agir dans une situation problématique, et son efficacité à la résoudre. Pourtant, alors que ces deux compétences étaient plus que requises dans le cas présent, il ne parvenait à bouger un muscle, tétanisé, son regard d'été braqué sur l'amoncellement de roches qui venaient de sceller efficacement le destin d'Helena Lewin.

Pendant un quart de seconde, il se demanda ce qu'il allait dire à Mustang au sujet de sa fille.

Puis il sursauta quand une seconde explosion retentit. Un roc vola sur une vingtaine de mètres, passant par-dessus la route et fracassant un arbre avant de continuer sa course le long de la pente boisée, finissant par s'arrêter contre un tronc dans un fracas assourdissant. Edward le suivit bêtement des yeux puis se tourna à nouveau vers les mines quand Al poussa un cri strident.

_ HELENA !

Toussant, crachotant, une forme sombre s'extirpa difficilement des décombres, couverte de poussière. Elle fit quelques pas, inspira une immense bouffée d'air et s'écroula en avant dans un chuintement étranglé. Cessa de bouger.

* * *

Tin tin tiiinlinlin lin liiiiin (oui, ceci est censé être une petite musique angoissante pour marquer la fin de chapitre et le suspence insoutenable qui en découle)

Alors, Helena a-t-elle succombé? Suis-je sadique au point de faire mourir prématurément ma chère Alchimiste? Ed va-t-il se montrer sympatoche avec elle? Est-ce qu'elle va perdre la mémoire, redevenir une enfant (mentalement parlant), perdre son bras, sa capacité alchimique, sa santé?

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre! (Pas pour tout de suite, hein. Mais je vais me bouger un peu le train, c'est promis)

Pensez à nourir l'auteur, ça lui fera plaisir. A bientôt.


	15. Chapitre XIV : dommages collatéraux

Bonjour chers lecteurs que vous me manquez tant! (c'est pas français, mais qui s'en soucie, sincèrement? ) Eh bien, me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 14, où Ed fait preuve de sang froid et de douceur pour expliquer à Mustang que sa chère fille est morte dans des conditions tragiques. Fou de douleur, le fier militaire va donc chercher du réconfort dans les bras de la crevette et malgré leur différence d'âge et le fait que le Fullmetal soit mineur, va lui déclarer son amour pur et éternel. Et ils adopteront beaucoup d'enfants, ou mieux, Ed trouvera un moyen de tomber enceint grâce à l'Alchimie qui modifiera son corps pour...

Ok, ok, j'arrête avec mes délires. La suite, tout de suite! Et encore merci pour les reviews, les favoris, les encouragements, les simples lecteurs de passage.

* * *

_ Tenez, prenez ça, ça va vous faire du bien.

Helena fixa pendant un moment la tasse qu'elle avait sous le nez, hésitant encore sur la conduite à tenir dans une condition pareille, puis elle avança doucement ses mains pour prendre le récipient que lui tendait gentiment Alphonse.

Elle n'eut pas la force de le remercier, la gorge encore serrée et l'esprit vide. L'armure la fixait en silence, inquiet, tandis qu'elle posait son mug sur ses genoux sans même y toucher. Les yeux dans le vague, fixés sur un point connu d'elle seule, l'alchimiste du vent avait piètre allure, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche plus que nécessaire, un pansement sur le nez et la tempe, un autre enserrant son épaule valide.

Alphonse ignorait pour qui il devait réellement s'inquiéter ; son frère, partit depuis une heure avec Landers pour mettre au point la situation, ou Helena; qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout autant de temps, profondément choquée. Il pouvait largement la comprendre ceci dit ; qui se sortirait parfaitement indemne et serein d'une épreuve pareille ? C'était déjà un petit miracle en soi, qu'elle ait pu survivre à cette explosion.

Oui, Helena Moera Lewin Mustang était une miraculée, songea distraitement Alphonse en surveillant ses mouvements du coin de l'œil. Son silence ne lui plaisait pas. Du tout même, et il craignait qu'elle craque brusquement après être restée sans réaction pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Le médecin du village, un vieil homme rondouillard à l'air affable, l'avait rapidement auscultée, assise à même le sol tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Les frères Elric n'avaient pas voulu prendre le risque de la déplacer suite à un choc pareil et le temps qu'avaient mis les secours et les policiers à arriver sur les lieux avait été mis à profit pour que la jeune fille émerge de son inconscience.

Alphonse repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée moins de deux heures plus tôt, au milieu de la panique et des cris. Son frère avait réagi avec une extraordinaire rapidité et une efficacité tout aussi redoutable. Son mépris pour Gust était passé au placard le temps que la jeune femme soit hors de danger et il avait pris les choses en main du côté de Landers. Le jeune blond était resté sur place, alors qu'Alphonse accompagnait Helena, sonnée, qui s'en tirait avec une grosse frayeur et des égratignures pour le moins bégnines quand on savait à quoi elle avait échappé.

Une miraculée, vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Helena poussa un bref soupir, attirant l'attention du cadet Elric, soucieux de son bienêtre fortement ébranlé. Elle avait l'air d'un oisillon perdu, une attitude qui détonnait sincèrement avec son assurance habituelle. A l'heure actuelle, elle avait plus la tête d'une gamine sortit d'un cauchemar plutôt que celle d'une redoutable Alchimiste d'Etat. Ça allait en faire, des séances chez le psy…

'_Mon dieu… voilà que je me mets à penser comme Ed maintenant… tu as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi, grand frère.'_

Alphonse sourit mentalement puis reporta son attention Helena, qui n'avait toujours pas touché à son thé. Ses doigts étaient crispés si fortement sur la tasse qu'il s'étonna qu'elle ne se soit pas brisée sous la pression exercée par l'auto-mail. A bien y regarder, Helena toute entière était tendue comme un arc. Il posa doucement une grosse paluche sur son épaule, se voulant rassurant.

La réaction ne fut hélas, pas celle qu'il avait escomptée. Helena sursauta violement, renversant une partie de sa boisson sur la moquette, évitant de peu de s'ébouillanter en écartant les cuisses par reflexe. Elle lui jeta un regard ahuri, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Dans ses yeux ardoises brillait une lueur de peur à l'état pur, une panique intense qui retourna le cœur du pauvre adolescent, dégouté de ne pouvoir l'aider en cet instant. Bon sang, il ne pouvait même pas la serrer contre lui de crainte de la briser comme une allumette !

_ Je suis désolé, Mlle Lewin. Je voulais juste…

_ Helena.

Alphonse tressaillit très légèrement, dérouté. Lena avait la voix cassée, rauque et fatiguée.

_ Comment ?

_ Je veux que tu m'appelles Helena. S'il te plait.

Al la regarda un moment puis il hocha sa grosse tête, essayant de mettre dans sa voix le sourire doux qui ornait ses traits inexistants.

_ D'accord. Je suppose que le vouvoiement est aussi à laisser tomber.

Helena lui offrit un sourire pâle, se contentant d'acquiescer faiblement. Elle avait mal à la tête et au bras, une douleur sourde qui pulsait au même rythme que son cœur éprouvé et encore trop rapide et affolé à son gout. Elle avait réellement cru y rester quand elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans ce boyau sombre, étroit, _suintant_. C'était comme si l'endroit avait brusquement décidé de l'avaler, vulgaire insecte qui se déplaçait naïvement dans la gorge du monstre.

En y repensant, elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle ne voyait plus l'entrée depuis quelques minutes, sa torche étant la seule source de lumière dans cet empire ténébreux et suffoquant, lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de la montagne résonner jusqu'à elle. Un grondement sourd, un roulement lointain qui venait du fond même de la terre. Pendant une seconde, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, une bête, coincée quelque part dans les galeries, piégée et mourante.

Puis les murs s'étaient mis à _trembler_.

La première pierre à se détacher du plafond avait fait céder les écluses de sa panique. En une poignée de secondes, son destin s'était joué ; un carrefour improbable dans sa vie, qui aurait pu lui être mortel si elle n'avait pas pris le bon embranchement.

Lena avait fait volte-face tandis que la voute s'écroulait autour d'elle, les murs semblant se pencher pour la happer. La mine voulait la garder ici, prisonnière. La mine voulait l'avaler.

Helena ne se souvenait pas d'avoir hurlé, mais sans doute cela avait-il été le cas. Son souffle s'était bloqué, ses poumons se comprimant douloureusement dans un étau impitoyable. C'était une course contre la montre.

Une course pour sa vie.

Sa fuite vers la lumière avait été avortée quand les roches étaient tombées par dizaine dans son chemin, l'empêchant de progresser et menaçant de définitivement la tuer. Elle était pourtant si proche, la sortie était là, à 15 mètres tout au plus. Jamais une distance n'avait paru être si longue.

Dans un geste désespéré, elle avait tendu les mains devant elle, prié sans y croire pour s'en sortir vivante.

L'Alchimie d'Helena était puissante mais manquait parfois de précision et dans un instant de panique tel que celui-ci, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la finesse. Ses cercles étaient capables de compresser l'air pour en faire un piston géant et propulser n'importe quoi ou bien l'éclater, dans le pire des cas. Cependant, une telle manipulation était dangereuse à exécuter dans un espace clos, pis encore lorsqu'il était instable comme maintenant.

Et rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle ait suffisamment de forces pour réussir à atteindre la sortie.

La chance lui avait souri et cette énorme pavasse qui s'éjectait sous la puissance de sa transmutation bâclée était sans doute la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir.

L'air frais qui entrait dans ses poumons, une véritable bénédiction.

Machinalement, Helena resserra sa main gauche sur son bras valide. Sa fuite n'avait pas été sans conséquences. Outre son sac, qu'elle avait dû abandonner pour ne pas finir sous les débris alors que la lanière s'était accrochée sur une épine rocheuse, perforant la toile et le sol et l'épinglant comme un insecte; plusieurs pierres lui étaient tombées dessus et elle avait, pour ainsi dire, quelque peu morflé. Oh, rien de très grave, bien heureusement : des contusions légères, des bosses et des courbatures partout. Un état de stress avancé et une panique émotionnelle intense.

_ Helena ?

De nouveau, elle sursauta, peu habituée à entendre son prénom –enfin ! – dans la bouche du cadet Elric. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui.

_ Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

_ Je demandais si vous ne… si tu ne voulais pas une autre tasse de thé.

Helena baissa les yeux vers la moquette tachée, avisant les mouchoirs qu'Alphonse y avait disposé pour espérer éponger le plus possible la catastrophe aquatique. Ça allait faire des frais en plus, Roy allait être ravi.

Helena se raidit sensiblement.

Ah oui, Roy.

Mieux valait-il pour le moment, taire à son père ce regrettable incident. Angoissé comme il pouvait parfois l'être, il serait capable de la rapatrier à East City pour un bilan médical complet. Elle était secouée, pas morte, on n'allait pas non plus en faire toute une montagne ! Si ?

_ Ah, oui. Merci.

_ Je peux au moins faire ça. V- tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je doute qu'Ed soit vraiment réceptif pour une discussion à visées thérapeutique.

La brunette éclata de rire, rejetant sur son épaule, une mèche de cheveux encore mouillée qui lui collait le cou de manière fort désagréable.

_ Tu es trop gentil pour ton propre bien, Alphonse.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, debout dans le petit coin cuisine de leur salon, ledit « trop gentil » rigola à son tour.

_ Ed me le dit souvent. Je suppose que j'essaye de contrebalancer son côté grognon et peu aimable. _Ou bien parce que je me sens terriblement coupable et que je ressens le besoin d'expier mes fautes en aidant les autres, _ajouta-t-il silencieusement en versant de l'eau chaude dans une nouvelle tasse.

Dans son dos, Helena se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé en poussant un profond soupir fatigué. Elle avait eu son lot d'émotions pour la journée et n'avait plus qu'une envie : se rouler en boule dans sa couette et ne plus en sortir avant au moins dix ans.

_Comme si j'avais le temps pour ça_, ricana-t-elle tristement, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Elle redressa la tête quand Al revint avec son thé.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'Alchimiste sirotant finalement sa tasse, se rendant compte à quel point elle mourrait de soif (quand on avait failli mourir tout court, c'était un comble), le jeune Elric assis sur le fauteuil près d'elle prenant très à cœur son rôle de garde malade. Helena sourit discrètement dans la porcelaine chaude, se brulant légèrement la langue en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. Elle n'était pas fana du thé, mais un café dans son état ne serait pas bon pour ses pauvres nerfs. Elle comptait les ménager encore un peu, les malheureux.

Finalement, Helena s'endormit à même le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même alors qu'ils attendaient tous les deux le retour d'Edward, qui franchit le seuil de la suite une heure plus tard. Il arborait une expression agacée et fatiguée, ronchonnant dans sa barbe tout en se battant contre les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'incrustaient dans son champ de vision sans son consentement.

Par réflexe, il chercha son petit frère des yeux, le trouvant sur le fauteuil, livre en main, qui veillait une Gust encore un peu trop pâle pour être en parfaite santé. La respiration sifflante de la brune était la seule chose qu'il entendait dans la pièce, accompagnant le doux raclement des pages. Par égard pour sa collègue éprouvée –il n'était pas sans cœur non plus – Edward fit en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il alla se changer rapidement, filant sous la douche pour se débarrasser de sa crasse tandis qu'Alphonse laissait Helena roupiller tranquille et allait l'attendre dans la chambre. Ed revint en short et T-shirt, frottant ses cheveux humides d'une serviette éponge.

_ Alors ? Questionna l'armure, assis sur le bord du lit avec moult précautions, craignant de le faire s'écrouler sous son poids. Le blond haussa vaguement les épaules avec une moue désabusée.

_ Alors rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi, ce qui s'est passé par exemple ?

Edward fourragea dans sa valise à la recherche d'une veste un peu plus propre.

_ Hum, les militaires penchaient pour un coup de grisou, dans les galeries les plus enfoncées. Ou un éboulement, tout bêtement. C'est en grande partie pour cela qu'ils avaient fermé les mines. Ils ont creusé la montagne comme des dingues à ce qu'il parait, un vrai gruyère.

_ Alors c'était juste un accident ? Une coïncidence ?

_ Faut croire. Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu crois à la théorie du complot de Gust ?

Le plus âgé se retourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur. Alphonse hocha ses grosses épaules.

_ Pourquoi pas après tout ? Je veux dire, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Ça s'écroule au moment où Helena s'y trouve. Y a de quoi être un peu méfiant, non ?

_ Al, ces mines sont vieilles de plus de 20ans, c'est un réseau qui s'étend sous toute la montagne et est aussi fragile qu'une toile d'araignée. C'est pas étonnant, des trucs pareils dans ce genre de milieu. C'est la faute à pas de bol, c'est tout.

_ Une « faute à pas de bol » qui a failli tuer Helena, au passage.

_ Je reconnais qu'elle se trouvait là au mauvais moment. En même temps, elle a le chic pour s'attirer les emmerdes je crois.

_ Ouais… j'en connais un autre comme ça, souffla Alphonse pour lui-même, de sorte que son frère ne l'entendit pas. Il continuait de se frotter frénétiquement les cheveux dans l'espoir de les sécher plus vite, se contentant de les emmêler.

_ Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il est hors de question d'aller fouiner de ce côté-là maintenant, déclara-t-il, déçu. Lui aussi aurait aimé se rendre à l'intérieur, ne serait-ce que par pure curiosité. Landers m'a dit qu'il faudrait près d'un mois pour déblayer tout ça sans risque. Y a bien d'autres entrées, mais la plupart sont condamnées et je ne tiens pas à me faire emmurer vivant. De toute façon, s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose là-bas, il va y rester maintenant.

_ C'est malin de dire ça, râla Alphonse en se levant pour retourner au salon. Il avait cru entendre Helena bouger. Tu imagines si les filles que l'on cherche sont là-dedans ?

_ Trop de risques, le tueur devait se douter qu'il avait des chances de finir comme Gust. De toute façon, on y peut plus rien maintenant. Même avec l'Alchimie, ça pourrait nous tomber sur la gueule tellement la roche est instable.

_ C'est trop bête, marmonna Alphonse, déçu et inquiet. Et si son frère avait tort ? Si le tueur qu'ils recherchaient s'était effectivement réfugié dans les mines et parvenait à y survivre grâce à une entrée secrète ou un artifice du même acabit ? Soupirant, l'amure poussa la porte de la chambre pour se retrouver dans le salon. Le canapé était vide, la couverture dont il s'était servi pour réchauffer Helena, étalée sur le sol et la jeune fille avait disparu. Ou presque.

_ Helen-

Un crachat désagréable le coupa dans sa phrase, rapidement suivit d'un immonde bruit de vomissure. Curieusement, Al eut une pensée pour la moquette, avant d'apercevoir leur miraculée debout sur ses jambes vacillantes, qui se raccrochait à l'évier de leur coin cuisine comme une désespérée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Ses cheveux lui tombaient lourdement sur les épaules et dans le dos, et avant qu'Alphonse ait eu le temps d'agir, elle se penchait de nouveau en avant pour régurgiter le contenu de son estomac.

_ Helena !

Ed sortit de la chambre, vaguement inquiet, tandis que son cadet se précipitait sur la jeune femme épuisée et malade. Elle n'avait pas trouvée la force de se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'évier avait été la seule alternative. Alphonse arriva à ses côtés, portant instinctivement la main à son abondante chevelure pour écarter les mèches brunes de son visage trempé de sueur. Il poussa un glapissement alors qu'Helena s'affaissait à moitié sur le meuble en dégueulant de plus belle, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ed, elle crache du sang !

L'alchimiste sursauta et vint rejoindre ses camarades, maintenant proche de la panique. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas piffer Helena qu'il était insensible à son état. Même si elle avait un caractère –selon lui – exécrable, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui venir en aide.

Alphonse saisit fébrilement la brune par les épaules pour la soutenir alors qu'Edward constatait avec horreur que son petit frère disait vrai. Au milieu des restants du diner de la veille et du déjeuner de ce matin –ou de ce qui y ressemblait – des teintes pourpres et une odeur métallique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, se mélangeaient aux vomissures.

Et dans le cas présent, ce n'était franchement pas bon.

Malgré le soutien d'Alphonse, Helena fut contrainte de se laisser couler au sol pour s'assoir, prise d'un vertige. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé d'une traite une demi-bouteille d'eau de javel et ses poumons étaient visiblement en train de prendre feu.

Dans le flou de sa vision, elle entendit Alphonse piailler d'inquiétude, sa voix devenant trop stridente pour ses sens à vif. Elle gémit et se prit la tête dans la main quand la migraine lui cisailla le crâne en deux.

_ Al, calme-toi bordel ! C'est pas en gueulant dans tous les sens que tu vas arranger les choses !

L'interpellé se figea sous la tirade agacée de son frère, tournant son heaume vers lui. Ed s'était accroupit pour faire face à Helena qui respirait avec difficulté, perdant son souffle dans des quintes de toux monumentales. La panique de son frère était contagieuse et le blond n'avait pas besoin de ça. Comme quelques heures plus tôt, il prit les choses en main, éclipsant momentanément la trouille qui lui mangeait le ventre.

_ Va dire au réceptionniste ou à je ne sais qui d'aller nous chercher le médecin, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme qu'il s'efforça de conserver. On va avoir besoin d'eau et—

_ J'vais bien, coupa Helena en marmonnant, essayant de se relever. Edward la maintint en place par l'épaule, furieux.

_ Tu vas nulle part ! P'tain, mais tu crois quoi là ? Va pas me dire que tu vas bien, tu craches du sang, bordel ! T'as une commotion cérébrale, à tous les c—

_ Et alors ? Rétorqua la brune en fronçant les sourcils, se sentant un peu mieux. Elle toussa dans sa main et essuya les traces de vomi qui souillaient encore sa bouche. Tu crois qu'ils ont un scanner dans ce trou paumé ? Lâche-moi, je vais bien.

_ Tu ne bouges pas ! Al !

_ J'y vais !

Le cadet quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées dans un boucan de tous les diables, faisant rouspéter leurs voisins de chambre. Le silence retomba brusquement sur leur suite, les deux Alchimistes se toisant sans rien dire, pour savoir qui céderait le premier. Helena craqua la première, détournant le regard en poussant un chuintement énervé. Fullmetal garda pour lui son sourire victorieux.

Ed avait laissé sa main sur l'épaule d'Helena pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement et la scruta comme une bête curieuse, notant ses cernes, sa peau limite cadavérique et l'état piteux de son corps en général. Elle avait encore du sang au coin de la bouche et sur la joue, se mélangeant à la sueur qui lui trempait les cheveux.

Avec prudence, il enleva ses doigts, se reculant légèrement pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Il se releva, continuant de la surveiller avec un air dur, espérant que ça suffirait.

_ Tu bouges, je te jure que tu en auras une vraie, de commotion cérébrale.

_ C'est pas une commotion, soupira Helena qui laissa aller sa tête contre le mur dans son dos.

_ T'as un diplôme de médecin ? La rabroua Ed en nettoyant l'évier avec une mine écœurée. Elle n'avait pas vomi des masses mais l'odeur et la consistance étaient suffisantes pour lui soulever le cœur, à lui aussi. Erk.

Helena le regarda faire en silence, se sentant un peu coupable et agréablement surprise qu'il lui vienne en aide sans faire d'histoire. Décidément, elle en découvrait tous les jours sur cet espèce de nain colérique.

Le médecin revint avec Alphonse un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Helena n'avait pas bougé de son poste, Edward encore moins, appuyé contre l'évier maintenant propre, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. Le médecin, le même homme rondouillard qui l'avait vue quelques heures plus tôt, l'ausculta à nouveau, déclarant au bout d'un moment qu'il y avait effectivement un petit « trauma léger », pas vraiment préoccupant. Les frères Elric se concertèrent du regard, pas vraiment convaincus par l'information donnée. Elle avait vomit du sang quand même, on ne pouvait décemment pas parler de « trauma léger ». Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette région de fous, où voir le médecin était peut-être plus dangereux que de ne pas l'approcher ?

Sa prescription fut tellement basique (du repos et peu de mouvements, lui assurer une position mi- assise, mi couchée) qu'Edward fut très tenté de lui dire que même lui, il aurait pu arriver seul à une conclusion pareille. Il remercia le petit homme avec un sourire un tantinet crispé et Al le raccompagna à l'extérieur. Ed avait à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte qu'Helena était déjà debout –ou du moins essayait – et s'apprêtait à retourner tranquillement s'installer dans le canapé.

_ Purée, mais plus chiante et bornée que toi, je connais pas, ronchonna le plus jeune en allant l'aider, un peu à contre cœur. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir, agrippant celui d'Helena pour le stabiliser sur ses épaules. Elle ricana faiblement.

_ Je te retourne le compliment.

Edward la conduisit à la chambre, l'aidant à s'allonger et reçu un regard moqueur, bien que tinté d'une reconnaissance légère.

_ Eh bien. Si j'avais su que me prendre des pierres sur le coin du nez te rendrait plus aimable et prévenant à mon égard, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

_ C'est ça, ouais. T'y habitues pas trop non plus, j'ai mes limites.

Lena poussa un drôle de son, à mi-chemin entre le reniflement sarcastique et le gloussement amusé, avant de s'allonger, le buste soutenu par les coussins. Elle soupira.

_ J'ai soif.

_ Un « s'il te plait », ça t'arracherait la gueule ?

_ Je sais pas, est-ce que tu me le dis lorsque tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Edward grinça des dents et disparut de la pièce, ratant le sourire narquois de sa collègue. Lena se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, soupirant de plus belle en portant son regard au plafond. For-mi-dable. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver une situation plus problématique. Entre la piste de la mine qui s'effondrait –littéralement qui plus est – et ses blessures qui auraient dû la clouer au lit pour au moins une semaine, elle était servie.

Bien entendu, malgré les recommandations du médecin, Helena savait pertinemment que demain matin, nausées, vertiges ou gerbe, elle se lèverait et continuerait son boulot normalement.

'Faut pas déconner non plus.

₪.₪.₪

_ Alors ? Elle va mieux ?

Ed claqua férocement la porte de chambre, qui resta ouverte sous le choc et haussa les épaules à la question de son cadet qui se tordait encore les doigts d'inquiétude.

_ Disons que je suis sans doute quitte pour le canapé ce soir.

_ Ed !

_ Ça va, ça va, râla l'ainé en se laissant tomber sur ledit canapé. Oui, j'suppose qu'elle va bien puisse qu'elle est encore capable de se foutre de ma gueule.

Alphonse se permit un soupir, hésitant lui-même entre le soulagement et l'abattement de voir son frère si vulgaire. Il vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil face à son ainé, qui souffla, fatigué de ce début de journée mouvementé. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger. Gust devait avoir faim, elle aussi. Quoique, peut-être devrait-elle éviter d'avaler quoique ce soit pendant quelques heures.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Al d'une voix soucieuse, brisant le silence qui s'était installé sur la pièce.

Avec Helena en convalescence pour une durée indéterminée et la piste des mines qui leur filait sous le nez, il ne restait guère d'alternatives possibles. Et Ed ne se voyait vraiment pas courir à travers la compagne pour questionner des paysans au patois incompréhensible. Surtout que Gust était la seule capable de conduire et s'y rendre à pied n'était même pas une option envisageable.

_ J'sais pas. J'imagine qu'on va devoir aller récolter des indices, encore une fois. C'était bien le moment de se faire ensevelir, tiens !

_ Je t'entends, Fullmetal ! Hurla Helena depuis la chambre entrouverte. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un avait la gentillesse d'aller me chercher de quoi écrire et la pochette que j'ai laissée sur la table, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Et un café, si c'est pas trop demander.

_ T'as qu'à bouger tes grosses mi-

_ Grand-frère !

_ Je peux pas ! Ordre du médecin, rappelle-toi ! Noir le café, s'il te plait.

Ed contempla son frère, ahurit, pointant la pièce du pouce, sidéré.

_ T'avais encore des doutes sur sa santé peut être ? Déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais sans bouger du canapé.

₪.₪.₪

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, le silence seulement troublé par les demandes ponctuelles d'Helena depuis sa chambre. Ed refusait catégoriquement d'accéder à ses requêtes et parallèlement, s'était mis en rogne quand elle avait fait mine de se lever. Alphonse jouait donc les gardes malades, Lena étant une patiente plutôt sympathique et pas trop chiante.

Après s'être bâfré au restaurant de l'hôtel, Edward avait vidé les lieux pour vadrouiller un peu en ville, espérant glaner des informations supplémentaires. Helena lui avait demandé d'aller chercher un ou deux bouquins sur la région, si jamais il parvenait à trouver une chose pareille, et si le jeune Fullmetal avait effectivement râlé, la brune savait pertinemment qu'il le ferait, sa curiosité plus forte que son aversion.

Landers avait également fait une apparition dans l'après-midi, paniqué et le manteau encore couvert de poussière. Il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt face à Alphonse et seule la voix d'Helena, demandant qui venait d'entrer, le tira de ses réflexions et de sa stupeur effrayée.

Bien entendu, il l'avait sermonnée.

_ Je vous avais prévenu que c'était dangereux !

Sa voix avait des accents stridents, comme une mère grondant son enfant après lui avoir fait une intense frayeur. Helena le laissa déblatérer à ce sujet sans l'interrompre, très peu concernée par les remontrances, le nez toujours plongé dans son bouquin. Finalement, quand l'inspecteur se tut, elle leva la tête vers lui, le trouvant essoufflé et rouge d'avoir trop parlé à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière. Elle haussa un sourcil septique.

_ Monsieur Landers, je pensais moi aussi avoir été très claire : je dois faire mon travail, quels que soient les risques encourus. C'est vendu avec la licence d'Alchimiste d'Etat, malheureusement. Bien que je comprenne tout à fait votre point de vue au sujet des mines, je me suis montrée extrêmement imprudente. Mais voyez vous-même, je n'ai rien.

Si on exceptait le fait qu'elle avait failli clamser deux fois dans une même journée et était encore bardée de pansements et percluse de douleurs, oui, elle allait plutôt bien.

Landers resta un instant les bras ballants, puis son visage se tordit comme celui d'un enfant pleurnichard. Il gémit.

_ Mais, Major ! Vous auriez pu réellement vous blesser, ou pire ! Qu'aurions nous fait si vous étiez restée coincée dans cette mine ?

_ Je suis certaine que mes collègues auraient fait un travail formidable pour me remplacer et régler cette affaire. Ensuite, vous et vos hommes auraient déblayé l'entrée, un peu tard, certes, mais tout de même. Et de toute façon, cette question n'a pas lieu d'être puisque je le répète, mais je vais parfaitement bien.

Helena avait fini par hausser légèrement le ton. Landers était gentil, là n'était pas le problème. Ou plutôt, si. Avait-il besoin de s'inquiéter tant pour elle ? Ils se connaissaient depuis moins d'une semaine, grands dieux ! Qu'on la laisse lire en paix et dans le silence, elle ne demandait que ça.

Un peu déboussolé par la brusque froideur dont faisait preuve l'Alchimiste, Landers battit en retraite en lui souhaitant un prompte rétablissement, lui promettant de passer demain pour prendre de ses nouvelles et l'informer sur l'avancement de l'enquête. Helena dut se retenir de se pincer l'arête du nez, frustrée à un point inimaginable.

La tête grise d'Alphonse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques minutes après le départ du brun.

_ Ça va ?

_ J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, soupira Helena en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers. Fullmetal n'est toujours pas rentré ?

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder, la rassura l'armure en se redressant complètement, demeurant toutefois sur le seuil. Vous- tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger ? On est tout de même en fin d'après-midi et v- tu n'as rien avalé…

Helena fixa un moment le plafond, faisant mine de réfléchir, son livre ouvert à l'envers sur les couvertures.

_ Je crève la dalle, avoua-t-elle avec une familiarité qu'Alphonse ne lui connaissait pas. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que mon estomac soit parfaitement d'accord avec ça. Une soupe m'ira bien pour le moment. Rien de trop consistant.

_ Je vais chercher ça…

Alphonse disparut de la chambre et Helena resta un instant immobile avant de se décider à bouger. Avec prudence, elle pivota, de sorte à se retrouver assise au bord du lit, les pieds au sol et les mains en appui pour se stabiliser en cas de chute inopinée. La tête lui tournait encore un peu, mais les nausées avaient disparu. Bon point. Quant à ses poumons… autant ne pas y faire allusion.

Lentement, avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un gamin qui fait ses premiers pas, Helena gagna le salon. Elle avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes, rester immobile dans un lit –bien que son état actuel lui recommandât de ne pas en bouger, effectivement – ne lui allait pas et elle tournait vite en rond dans la chambre. Le temps qu'Alphonse revienne des cuisines en veillant à ne rien renverser de son plateau, elle s'était réinstallée sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse et la tête à moitié renversée sur le dossier.

La brune se redressa quand l'armure entra dans la pièce. Al grogna.

_ Le médecin a dit ; « du repos et peu de mouvements ».

_ Eh bien, disons que j'ai fait mes mouvements de la journée, contra Helena avec un sourire ironique en se redressant. Elle dut toutefois restée callée contre le canapé pour ne pas tomber en avant.

Alphonse soupira, désabusé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer Helena et Edward dans leur entêtement, essentiellement lorsqu'ils étaient blessés et dépendants physiquement parlant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait foutu des têtes de mules pareilles ? Et dire que leur enquête ne venait, au final, que de commencer. Elle allait être longue, cette mission, vraiment longue.

L'amure posa son barda sur la table basse, Helena observant d'un air un peu suspicieux la soupe qui tanguait dans son bol. La couleur, oscillant entre le brun et le rougeâtre, ne lui revenait que très peu et pourtant dieu sait qu'elle en avait mangé, des plats louches.

Edward revint dans leur suite alors qu'elle terminait sa soupe –pas fameuse, soit dit en passant, mais qui avait au moins le mérite de lui réchauffer agréablement la gorge et apaiser la douleur le long du muscle. Il tiqua en voyant qu'elle avait quitté la chambre mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque. A la place, il déposa un sac en papier marron devant eux, s'attirant un « regard » curieux de la part de son jeune frère.

_ Des bouquins sur la région. J'ai discuté un peu avec les gars du coin, au sujet des mines.

Helena, qui s'était tant bien que mal penchée vers les ouvrages, redressa la tête pour fixer son collègue.

_ Et ?

Ed haussa les épaules, ôtant son manteau.

_ Pas facile de leur tirer grand-chose, ils parlent avec un sacré accent pour certain. La plupart m'ont dit qu'elles avaient fermé y a peu de temps, suite à des éboulements et des problèmes avec les machines.

_ Peu de temps ? Tu n'as rien de plus précis ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ferait trois semaines, tout au plus.

Helena feuilletait un bouquin distraitement, ses yeux volant d'un bout à l'autre des pages sans pour autant les lire.

_ La première disparition, de quand elle date ?

Les Elric se regardèrent rapidement.

_ Un peu plus d'un mois et demi il me semble, répondit Alphonse.

Gust se frotta le nez, songeuse, les doigts toujours posés sur les feuilles crémeuses. Elle marmonna en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ça colle pas…

_ De quoi donc ?

Helena reprit sa position initiale, le dos dans le dossier du canapé, fixant les frères Elric d'un air sérieux et professionnel. Exit les piques et les moqueries, elle redevenait Gust, l'Alchimiste d'Etat dépêchée pour régler cette affaire sans queue ni tête.

_ Les disparitions. Quand j'ai su qu'il y avait des mines ici, et qu'aucun de nos rapports en faisaient mention, j'ai immédiatement songé que le ou les coupables avaient dû en faire office de QG ou bien un entrepôt pour les filles, si elles sont toujours en vie. Mais de ce que tu m'en dis, les mines viennent juste de fermer, donc on peut exclure cette hypothèse ci. Et si jamais ils gardent effectivement nos disparues quelque part, alors où ? Ça aurait tenu la route si les mines avaient été fermées au moment des disparitions, ou même avant. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de monde pour faire sauter une galerie et condamner les accès. Ou bien les disparitions seraient un prétexte pour faire fermer les mines ?

Les garçons fixaient Helena sans rien dire, la regardant marmonner pour elle seule alors qu'Edward restait un tantinet surpris et impressionné de la foule d'hypothèses qu'elle avait pu mettre en place en un temps si court. Elle réfutait ou renforçait ses théories à mesure de l'avancement de ses recherches mais le trop peu d'informations rendait la tâche ardue. La jeune femme poussa un grondement agacé en repoussant les feuilles qui s'étaient presque par miracle retrouvées sous son nez et étaient maintenant couvertes d'annotations en tout genre, formant une toile complexe et sans cohérence.

_ Ça ne tient pas debout ! Bon dieu, on tourne en rond dans ce patelin de merde ! Y en a pas un pour nous faire avancer, ils refusent de coopérer et on a rien ! Rien de rien sur cette saloperie dossier!

D'un geste rageur, elle envoya voler ses notes, quelques-unes atterrissant dans son bol de soupe vide. Alphonse ouvrit mentalement de grands yeux, choqué de tant de vulgarité de sa part. Il avait toujours vu Gust comme étant calme et posée, rien à voir avec l'adolescente énervée et limite hystérique qu'il avait sous le nez. Sauf durant ses disputes avec Edward, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Ledit Edward resta d'ailleurs là à la fixer sans un mot, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste lorsqu'elle fit mine de se lever, passant et repassant ses mains nerveuses dans ses cheveux bien emmêlés. Helena marmonnait, cherchant une quelconque cohérence dans le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Agacée, irritée autant par la situation que sa faiblesse actuelle, l'Alchimiste se leva dans un mouvement d'humeur. Et le regretta presque aussitôt. La tête lui tourna, les nausées la prirent et sans la poigne d'Alphonse, Gust se serait étalée par terre sans la moindre somation.

_ Vous. L'armure fit une pause tout en aidant la jeune femme à se rassoir sur le canapé. Il inspira mentalement. _Tu_ devrais éviter ce genre de choses pour le moment et seulement te reposer.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le temps pour ça, ronchonna Helena en lui jetant un regard en coin. Al la fit rassoir de force.

_ Peut-être, mais se précipiter tête baissée n'est pas une solution et ça ne fera en rien avancer les choses. A ces mots, il se redressa pour également toiser son frère, regrettant de ne pouvoir afficher une mine renfrognée. D'ailleurs, c'est valable pour vous deux. Je ne tiens pas à faire le médiateur durant toute la durée de cette enquête et encore moins de jouer les gardes malades parce qu'une de vos disputes aura engendré je ne sais quels dommages collatéraux. Alors soyez assez aimables pour ne pas vous blesser, merci.

_ J'y suis pour rien si elle s'est pris une mine sur le crâne, moi, argumenta Edward en fronçant les sourcils, étonné et vaguement outré que son jeune et doux petit frère s'adresse à lui sur ce ton et ose le comparer implicitement à Gust. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, bordel ! Rien !

Alphonse haussa les épaules, fataliste.

_ Je dis ça à titre préventif, c'est tout.

Et il repartit en direction de leur coin cuisine, emportant avec lui le bol de soupe vide d'Helena, laissant la jeune femme reprendre son souffle et Edward le suivre des yeux, encore ahuri. Rares étaient les fois où Alphonse s'imposait réellement, surtout en sa présence. Lorsqu'Ed était là, le cadet se contentait bien souvent de rester dans l'ombre, tempérant efficacement son ainé sans jamais chercher à se mettre en avant, cependant. Pourtant, l'armure devait bien l'avouer, depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Helena et que cette dernière avait failli y passer, Alphonse avait plus ou moins véritablement pris conscience des risques que son frère prenait couramment. Bien sûr, Ed était une tête brulée et l'on pouvait dire qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, mais Alphonse ne pouvait s'empêcher, à l'heure actuelle, de se sentir responsables des deux Alchimistes d'Etat. Sans savoir si c'était parce qu'Helena avait effectivement manqué de mourir écrasée sous des tonnes de pierres ou bien parce qu'il était vraisemblablement le plus mature des trois lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensembles.

Le silence tomba alors sur les jeunes gens, Helena reprenant ses notes pour les ranger correctement, Edward s'affalant nonchalamment dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse, prenant un des ouvrages qu'il venait d'acheter et Alphonse, qui nettoyait avec une lenteur désabusée le peu de vaisselle qu'ils avaient à disposition.

Helena soupira un peu, avant de se souvenir d'une chose particulièrement importante. Et tout aussi problématique.

_ L'un de vous peut-il aller me chercher le téléphone ? Ou bien m'y emmener ?

Ed jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue par-dessus son livre, haussant un sourcil septique.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Contacter Roy, entres autres. Je dois faire un rapport régulier, et ce genre d'infos peut sans doute l'intéresser. _En espérant qu'il ne me fasse pas une crise…_ Ajouta-t-elle silencieusement, gémissant mentalement d'agacement.

Alphonse, le si dévoué Alphonse, se porta bien entendu volontaire pour la tâche et comme Helena mourrait d'envie de se dégourdir les pattes et voir autre chose que les murs de la suite et le visage renfrogné de l'ainé Elric, il accepta même de l'aider à descendre les escaliers et faire son chemin jusqu'à la cabine dans le hall.

Helena composa machinalement le numéro privé du bureau du Colonel.

_ _Allô…_

_ Namasté (*), lança-telle distraitement après avoir été mise en communication avec son supérieur. La voix de Roy se fit soudain plus guillerette.

_ _Ma chère Lena ! Je n'attendais pas un appel avant quelques jours, que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre la voix de ma fille adorée ?_

Ladite fille adorée fronça les sourcils, jouant avec le fil tirebouchonné du combiné. Ah.

_ C'est rarement bon, lorsque tu gagatises comme Maes, nota la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur.

_ _Allons donc, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de ma fille ?_

_ Pas avec cette voix de dingue, non. Hawkeye est encore venue te remonter les bretelles ?

Elle entendit ce qui semblait être Roy s'abattre désespérément sur son bureau comme si tout le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur le dos.

_ _Elle me fait vivre un enfer ! Tous les jours, remplir des tonnes de paperasse, des dossiers à n'en plus finir ! J'ai même pas le droit de sortir ce soir ! J'avais rendez-vous avec Marylène, je ne sais pas si tu imagines un peu ? _

Helena leva les yeux au ciel, sa main voltant allégrement jusqu'à son front pour le frapper sèchement. Ce type ne pouvait pas être son père, sincèrement. Comment avait-elle fait pour être adoptée par un coureur de jupons pareil ?

_ Tu sortiras une autre fois, marmonna la brune avec la ferme impression de s'adresser à un ado de 15ans. Et encore, elle n'était même pas certaine que le Fullmetal réagirait de cette manière. T'es Colonel, assume tes fonctions et fait ton boulot, c'est pour ça que tu es à ce poste.

_ _Mais il y en a tellement…je suis persuadé que ça va me tuer, un jour. Quand est-ce que tu reviens déjà ?_

_ T'es pressé maintenant ? Alors que tu m'as envoyé sur cette mission sitôt de retour à East City ?

_ _Mais tu me manques, ma chère petite._

_ C'est ça, ouais. Dis plutôt que tu as hâte que je revienne pour me filer quelques-uns de tes dossiers en douce et trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller diner chez Hughes dans deux semaines.

_ _Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il nous a invité à diner ?_

_ Parce qu'il était persuadé qu'avec ta mémoire légendaire, tu « oublierais » de m'en faire part. Il m'a contacté avant que je ne réembarque pour Ravenberg. Et maintenant que tu as fini de te plaindre de ton horrible boulot et de tes formulaires administratifs qui t'empêchent de profiter de ta vie de papa célibataire, est-ce que je pourrais enfin te parler de notre mission qui avance au rythme d'un escargot atrophié ?

_ _Mais bien sûr. Ça me fera une pause, tiens._

Helena soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Cependant, Roy avait repris un ton un ton plus professionnel et sa fille savait qu'elle pouvait désormais lui parler sérieusement de leur affaire. Ce dont elle ne se priva pas, en profitant au passage pour lui faire bien comprendre à quel point tout ceci commençait à lui courir sur le haricot.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi ces mines n'étaient mentionnées nulle part dans notre dossier ? C'est la seule source de production de cette ville, ne va pas me dire qu'on a réussi à passer à côté. D'autant plus qu'il semblerait que ce soit un élément important de notre enquête.

_ _Je l'ignore, Helena, je n'ai pris connaissance du dossier qu'il y a peu de temps. On m'a demandé d'y mettre quelques-uns de mes hommes le plus rapidement possible. Tu as appris des choses à ce sujet ? J'imagine que l'hypothèse que vos disparues s'y trouvent t'a traversé l'esprit._

_ Évidemment, rétorqua Lena un peu plus sèchement. Une douleur lui traversa le poumon et elle prit une petite bouffée d'air. Mais étant donné que ladite exploitation m'est tombée dessus, je dois avouer que cette piste semble être quelque peu bouchée pour le moment.

_ _Pardon ?_

La jeune femme souffla, désabusée. Elle devait bien entendu en parler, son silence pouvait lui couter cher par la suite, si jamais un autre problème venait s'inviter à la fête. Et au-delà d'être son supérieur s'inquiétant pour la bonne santé de ses recrues, Roy était également son père. Elle se devait de le tenir au courant.

_ Ça va, dédramatisa-t-elle néanmoins. Je n'ai rien. Une légère commotion cérébrale, selon le médecin.

_ _Et tu appelles ça rien ?_

_ C'est pas comme si tu pouvais, toi, y faire quelque chose. Donc nous allons effectivement dire que ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, c'est davantage sur le fait que ces mines se soient effondrées lorsque j'étais à l'intérieur plutôt que ma santé que j'aimerais que l'on se penche.

_ _Préméditation ?_

_ Je n'écarte pas l'hypothèse. Cependant, les éléments ne jouent pas en ma faveur ; les mines étaient vieilles, elles ont fermé à cause d'effondrements du même type.

_ _Mais ta présence aurait peut-être accéléré le processus…_

_ Possible. Et dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que les ravisseurs sont au courant de notre présence et qu'ils ont effectivement quelque chose à cacher.

_ _Au moins, vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont dans le coin._

_ Hum. Sauf si c'était une coïncidence.

_ _Oui._

Un silence s'installa dans le renfoncement du mur et Helena jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Alphonse qui s'était légèrement éloigné pour lui donner un semblant d'intimité avec son père. Elle sourit. Ce jeune garçon semblait avoir vécu tant de choses et pourtant, il parvenait à garder le « sourire » et se montrer doux et aimable avec tant de gens. Alors que l'ainé était une force de caractère explosive, Alphonse, lui, arborait une puissance tranquille et apaisante. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. De parfaits compléments.

Helena reprit le fil de sa conversation.

_ Ecoute, Roy…Les gens d'ici ne veulent pas de nous, c'est clair. Il y a quelque chose de louche dans tout ça et j'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent tous à nous freiner. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les informations nous arrivent au compte-goutte. On patauge depuis qu'on est arrivés, tout s'emmêle, il n'y a aucune cohérence à tout ça. J'en arrive à un point où je commence à soupçonner tout le monde, même ce soit disant inspecteur qui fait un travail si peu efficace que ça en devient hilarant.

Un soupir résonna dans l'appareil.

_ _Tu as toujours été un peu parano sur les bords, Lena, mais peut-on te blâmer pour ça ?_

Un sourire tordu tira les traits de l'Alchimiste du Vent. Ah, ça…

_ J'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment par où me diriger. Comment traquer un type alors qu'on ne sait rien ? Rien de rien. Ce n'est pas mon job, d'enquêter sur des disparitions.

_ _Il était préférable pour toi de t'éloigner quelques temps du QG._

_ Vraiment ?

_ _Je n'aime pas trop qu'on vienne me faire des demandes de transfert concernant mes subordonnés._

Le sourire d'Helena devint une grimace.

_ Qui ça ?

Roy n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde.

_ _Le Général Hakuro._

Cette fois-ci, son sang se figea et une sensation de malaise la prit à la gorge.

* * *

Houhouuu, suspense de folie dites moi! Bien, alors comme toujours, je tiens à remercier ma Béta pour la relecture (heureusement que tu es là). D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de couper là, pour la fin de ce chapitre, alors les réclamations, hein! Vous savez à qui les adresser. ^^ Je plaisante bien sûr.

(*) "Namasté": vous avez sans aucun doute déjà entendu ce terme, qui signifie; salutation, bonjour. Une formule d'usage en Hindi (ouais, je lève le voile sur la langue parlée par Helena.)

- Une petite note en passant, lorsqu'elle est au lit, Helena demande à Ed de lui ramener un café noir. Franchement, après une commotion cérébrale, c'est pas indiqué. Du tout, même. Bien qu'étant plus ou moins entourée de gens baignant dans le milieu médical, j'ignore totalement ce qu'il faut faire dans un cas pareil, alors j'ai quelque peu improvisé. Lena à la tête dure, de toute façon. =)

- Ça vous intéresse sans doute pas, mais je pars en vacances d'ici une semaine, je reviens quelques jours pour repartir aussi sec, alors n'espérez pas trop un nouveau chapitre avant un moment. De toute façon, vous êtes plutôt habitué à mon rythme de tortue, na?

- Bref, si jamais il y a des questions, je reste à votre entière disposition (et la sortie du magasin est par ici. Je vais me recycler en tant qu'hôtesse d'accueil j'crois). Sur ce, bonnes vacances à vous et à une prochaine fois!

- Et je suis désolée s'il y a des soucis de ponctuation, mais il m'a viré des points virgules sans mon autorisation, ce sale petit ...


	16. Chapitre XV : Pigeon suicidaire

De retour plus tôt que prévu, c'est un truc de folie, je ne pensais pas poster si vite le chapitre 15, mais eh. Deux semaines sans ordinateur et le bougre est sortit en une soirée sur 4 pages doubles, du feu de dieu, j'ai jamais vu ça. Et dans ma folie, j'ai même entamé le chapitre 16, c'est pour dire.

Un grand merci à Céline qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger, une fois de plus. Sans elle, ce chapitre ne serait pas là ce soir.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Alphonse poussa un large soupir en se frottant le heaume, faisant crisser la ferraille. Évidemment, il aurait dû anticiper pareille scène, et il se maudit presque pour sa stupidité alors qu'il contemplait, navré, le canapé vide et la couverture pliée avec soin sur l'accoudoir. La suite était silencieuse, excepté les ronflements de son frère dans la pièce à côté et le soleil pointait à peine, glissant ses rayons timides sur le parquet.

La veille au soir, après son coup de fil au Colonel, Helena avait demandé à remonter à la chambre, prétextant que cette petite sortie l'avait épuisée. A bien y regarder, Alphonse n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être d'accord ; la jeune femme avait les traits tirés et une raideur visible dans la plupart de ses mouvements. L'heure étant bien avancée, le cadet Elric avait proposé qu'ils aillent chercher à manger en cuisine pour remonter ici et partager le diner. Ed avait grogné, peu enclin à l'idée de devoir se farcir les deux étages avec sa montagne de pitance sous le bras et Helena avait tranché en affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à y aller sans elle. Alphonse avait insisté, bien entendu, mais il avait fini par suivre le blond survolté au rez-de-chaussée et le regarder avaler sa tonne cinq de nourriture avec un mélange de dégout face à sa gloutonnerie, et d'admiration. Comment pouvait-il manger autant et ne pas prendre un gramme ? C'était un autre mystère à ajouter à la liste Edward Elric. Et Alphonse était persuadé que si secret il y avait, ils pourraient devenir riches en un rien de temps en le commercialisant.

Lorsqu'ils étaient remontés (et que le plus jeune avait dû trainer le plus vieux en surpoids temporaire), ils avaient trouvé Helena étalée sur le canapé, son visage disparaissant derrière ses mèches de cheveux, une jambe et un bras en dehors du sofa, qui pendaient tristement. Alphonse aurait aimé que la jeune femme se repose dans un vrai lit plutôt que cette banquette inconfortable mais sitôt la scène aperçue, Ed s'était rué sans plus de manières dans sa chambre et avait bondit sur ledit plumard avec un soupir d'aise.

Al aurait adoré lui faire les gros yeux. A défaut, son ainé avait eu le droit à un sermon auquel il n'avait de toute façon pas prêté attention.

Et une fois de plus, le matin venu, Gust s'était fait la malle malgré son état de santé préoccupant.

Alphonse soupira à nouveau. Dieu, ces deux-là allaient le tuer un jour ou l'autre. Etait-il possible d'être à ce point borné ? De la part de son frère ainé, il avait fini par s'y habituer, mais en tant que fille d'un militaire, Gust aurait dû savoir se montrer un peu plus responsable. Quoique, le militaire en question n'était pas forcément un modèle dans ce domaine-là. Loin s'en fallait, même.

Désormais agacé, Al se promit de lui faire la morale lorsqu'elle rentrerait.

'_Non mais sans blague ! Ça commence à bien faire ces histoires, maintenant ! Entre elle et Grand-Frère, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire en attendant ?'_

La réponse à sa question se trouvait posée sur la table basse avec les notes de la jeune femme. Elle avait fait un effort pour écrire, visiblement, puisse que l'armure parvint sans trop de peine à la relire.

–_Passée au commissariat pour voir Landers. J'reviendrais pas manger. J'prends la voiture pour aller dans les terres, concentrez-vous sur les abords de la ville. –_

Alphonse reposa la note avec délicatesse et leva le nez vers l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Encore une fois, elle avait dû partir à l'aube et dans la plus grande discrétion. Bien que restant éveillé toute la nuit, le cadet Elric ne l'entendait _jamais_ se lever ou bien se préparer pour ses petites sorties matinales.

Enfin, maintenant, leur programme de la journée était réglé, ne restait plus qu'à aller réveiller la bête en sommeil et le trainer hors du lit. Alphonse soupira une nouvelle fois, désemparée.

Par moment, il aurait réellement voulu partir loin d'ici et se faire dorer la pilule au soleil. D'un pas lourd et résigné, Al pénétra dans l'arène sous ses propres encouragements mentaux.

₪.₪.₪.

_Le général Hakuro avançait dans les couloirs, la mâchoire crispée et le corps raide, répondant à peine aux saluts polis (et obligatoires), qu'on lui adressait à son passage._

_Il détestait venir ici, le QG de l'Est n'était qu'un ramassis d'incapables trop gentils et niaiseux, dirigés par un vieillard affable. Combien de visages __**souriants **__avait-il croisé en venant jusqu'ici ? Un soldat pouvait-il arborer pareille expression ? Une sorte de joie euphorique et une mine décontractée ?_

_Bien évidemment que non. Dans l'esprit d'Hakuro et ainsi que pour beaucoup d'autres, ces hommes n'étaient rien d'autre que des machines de guerre, toujours prêts à attaquer ou défendre. Des modèles de sérieux et de discipline. Et non ces imbéciles heureux en costume bleu qui riraient grassement à la machine à café en partageant il ne savait quel ragot. Il leur en aurait donné du boulot, lui, s'ils trouvaient le temps de feignasser._

_Grumman et ses idées grotesques de bien-être des troupes, bonne entente synonyme de bon travail…_

_Heureusement que l'on observait pas pareil phénomène au QG de Centrale, sans quoi le Président aurait eu de sérieux soucis à se faire quant à sa sécurité. Les soldats de Briggs auraient sans doute vomi d'écœurement._

_Quoique… les hommes du nord avaient beau être des éléments redoutables, taillés dans la roche la plus dure, Hakuro ne les aimait pas non plus. Trop organisés pour leur propre bien, eux et leur général oubliaient un peu trop souvent qu'ils étaient sous les ordres du Président, et non l'inverse. Arrogance féminine…_

_En réalité, ce n'était pas tant l'atmosphère légère du QG Est qui rebutait le Général –depuis la fin de la guerre, voilà près de deux ans maintenant, le pays était clairement plus serein et cette paix se faisait ressentir partout, Centrale y compris. Non, ce qui rendait ce lieu si détestable à ses yeux, c'était essentiellement les membres le composant. Comme tout QG militaire, celui de l'Est contenait son lot de gradés (et hauts-gradés) dont un, en particulier, lui sortait littéralement par les yeux._

_C'est donc sans frapper qu'il pénétra dans le bureau du trop célèbre Colonel Roy Mustang après avoir traversé sans la voir l'antichambre où se trouvaient ses subordonnés. Une équipe trop dévouée pour un homme trop ambitieux. Mustang avait toujours été « trop » aux yeux d'Hakuro. _

_Brillant Alchimiste d'Etat et soldat efficace, ce gamin avait gravit les échelons du pouvoir à une vitesse alarmante et une facilité qui l'était tout autant. Sa célébrité était bien entendu remontée jusqu'à Centrale et le brun avait le chic pour s'entourer de personnages importants et en faire ses alliés. Comme le vieux Grumman, qui l'avait pris en affection, dieu seul savait pourquoi, et dont l'ancienneté donnait à Mustang une nouvelle poussée en avant._

_Hakuro haïssait et jalousait ce petit brun pédant et son talent odieux._

_Depuis la guerre, d'où il était soi-disant revenu en héro, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses et ce petit arrogant avait même pris du galon pour ces exploits. Hakuro ne pouvait le supporter, les éléments comme lui étaient dangereux et plus encore quand lui, le grand et respecté général Hakuro, avait mis tant de temps et d'efforts pour arriver au poste qu'il occupait actuellement. Au train où allaient les choses pour Mustang, le gosse serait à sa place en quelques années seulement. Et le Conseil ne faisait pas dans le baby-sitting !_

_Mais voilà, Mustang et sa jeunesse, Mustang et sa gueule d'ange, son charisme et son talent. Mustang et sa fougue qui plaisait aux anciens… ce petit con prétentieux qui, derrière son sourire charmeur, jouait le malin dans l'ombre et marquait trop de points dans la cours des grands._

_Le prochain Führer serait un Hakuro, purement et simplement. Pas question de se faire coiffer au poteau par ce sale… ce… !_

_Le quarantenaire bien tassé eut un rictus satisfait quand il vit Mustang sursauter à son arrivée fracassante. Il se dressa d'un bond, ses yeux trahissant une légère panique, manquant de renverser au passage une pile de papiers classés et se tint droit comme un I, au garde-à-vous._

__ Général Hakuro. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?_

_Bien que parfaitement maitrisée, la voix de Roy cachait une pointe de méfiance. Tout comme Hakuro ne pouvait décemment pas voir le jeune homme en peinture, ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à côtoyer cette figure d'autorité._

_Le général ouvrit la bouche, prêt à expliquer la raison de sa présence en ces lieux désagréables quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement flou sur sa gauche. Il haussa un sourcil._

__ Vous faites dans le gardiennage d'enfants maintenant, Mustang ? A qui est cette gamine ?_

_A son bureau, toujours debout et les mains désormais plaquées sur le meuble, Roy se raidit tandis que les yeux du Général scrutaient l'adolescente assise en tailleur sur le canapé, des livres d'Alchimie étalés autour d'elle, des crayons et des feuilles._

__ Il s'agit de ma fille adoptive, Helena, déclara le brun, mal à l'aise._

_C'était pourquoi il détestait plus que tout Hakuro. L'homme avait la fâcheuse tendance de le prendre en traitre en débarquant à l'improviste depuis Centrale pour faire passer ses ordres. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de venir le faire chier, jusque dans son propre bureau._

_Il n'aimait pas la petite l'accompagne sur son lieu de travail qui plus est. Selon lui, et au vu de ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, ce n'était pas un environnement sain pour une adolescente de bientôt 14ans. Roy n'avait cependant guère le choix ; Helena ne « s'adaptait pas » à l'école, terme politiquement correct pour lui faire comprendre que l'établissement n'accepterait pas une élève violente qui allait jusqu'à casser le nez de son petit camarade suite à un malentendu. Et Roy n'avait même pas eu le courage de chercher une autre école, sachant que le résultat risquait fortement d'être le même. Helena n'était pas une enfant facile, et niveau sociabilité, elle avait encore de grands progrès à faire. Alors, entre rester seule dans leur appartement et s'y morfondre, ou bien l'accompagner au QG…_

_Le Général Hakuro arqua davantage le sourcil, étudiant l'adolescente avec un intérêt appuyé. Trop appuyé aux yeux du papa célibataire qui n'aimait pas la flamme qui brillait dans le regard de son supérieur. C'en était presque s'il ne voyait pas les rouages tortueux de sa malveillance tourner à toutes allures sous son crâne._

_Roy regrettait déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche à ce sujet. Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre pour justifier la présence d'une civile, mineure de surcroît, dans son bureau ?_

__ Vraiment ? S'étonna faussement le plus âgé des deux. Je ne vous imaginais pas vous encombrer de pareilles responsabilités. Voilà qui va grandement freiner votre si brillante carrière, Mustang._

_Roy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui rétorquer vertement d'aller se faire foutre. A l'heure actuelle, il voulait qu'Hakuro vide les lieux et cesse de poser tant de questions._

_C'était dangereux._

__ Je saurai concilier ma vie professionnelle et privée, je vous remercie. Helena est suffisamment âgée pour se débrouiller seule en de nombreuses situations._

_Hakuro haussa les épaules, agacé. Le sujet semblait déstabiliser et irriter le jeune Alchimiste et rien n'était plus agréable que de le faire vaciller de son piédestal. Il décida d'enfoncer le clou avec une joie malsaine. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder…_

__ Mais dites-moi, combien d'orphelinats avez-vous écumé pour la dénicher ? Elle a le teint bien mat pour une fille de l'Est…_

_Et d'un nouveau coup d'œil, il nota le bras métallique qui reposait sagement sur les genoux de la petite comme un animal endormi, le teint peu commun de sa peau pour une gamine de la région et la bizarrerie de ses mèches blanchâtres qui tranchaient si vivement sur le châtain du reste de ses cheveux._

__ Elle est du Sud, expliqua calmement Mustang. Sa mère est décédée peu de temps après sa naissance et son père, militaire, est mort pour son pays lors de la guerre d'Ishbal._

_Pendant une folle seconde, il avait failli dire « boucherie » afin de qualifier l'atroce génocide auquel il avait participé et qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui. Mais face à un haut gradé, le terme était peut-être malvenu, quoique bien choisi. Il n'aurait fait que dire à haute voix ce que tous pensaient tout bas._

_Le Général Hakuro eut un sourire tordu que Roy ne parvint à identifier._

__ Ah, je vois. Un fier soldat. Et quel était le nom de ce brave homme ? Un ami à vous j'imagine, pour vous avoir confié sa petite…_

__ Il se nommait Lewin, Monsieur. Eric Lewin, lança Mustang. Il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais, la présence de l'enfant avait attisé la curiosité d'Hakuro et le brun préférait mener un semblant de danse concernant le sujet. _

_Répondre aux questions avant que l'homme ne les pose était un moyen simple et efficace pour le couper dans son élan et faire en sorte qu'il soit satisfait des maigres informations obtenues._

_L'Alchimiste coula un regard vers sa fille adoptive. La petite était nerveuse, le regard baissé sur la table et ses mains bien accrochées à son livre comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Ses épaules étaient raides, son profil tendu dans le canapé. Sa mâchoire tressaillit quand Mustang évoqua son père biologique mais elle garda la bouche fermée. _

_Hakuro partit d'un léger éclat de rire et arbora ce sourire indescriptible mais proprement horripilant, qui mettait les nerfs de Roy à vif. Que voulait-il à la fin ?!_

__ Eh bien, un sacrifice honorable pour sa patrie. Roy ne pouvait croire qu'il venait de dire pareille chose en riant. Mais fille de militaire ne veut pas dire qu'elle peut avoir vent des secrets de l'armée. Veuillez quitter la pièce jeune fille, j'ai à parler avec le Colonel Mustang._

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, Helena releva la tête et croisa le regard de son père adoptif, comme cherchant un signe d'approbation. Mustang hocha discrètement la tête, l'encourageant vivement à l'obéir, presque soulagé qu'elle quitte la pièce et la proximité d'Hakuro. Elle se leva dans un silence plombant, laissant ses livres en place et sortit sans demander son reste, essayant de maitriser les tremblements, autant de rage que de peur, que lui inspirait cet homme aux cheveux grisonnants._

_Quand Hakuro quitta à son tour le bureau, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Helena était assise avec les autres membres de l'équipe, jouant avec Havoc à empiler le plus de gobelets de café vides sans en faire tomber la pile. Hakuro eut un rictus écœuré et se tourna vers Mustang qui l'accompagnait à la sortie, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien vider les lieux. Mais le plus vieux avait bien mieux en magasin que de chercher une excuse pour l'emmerder encore un peu en restant là._

__ Au fait, Mustang, j'ai vu que votre fille lisait des ouvrages d'Alchimie. Envisagez-vous d'en faire elle aussi une militaire ? Sacrée famille que celle des Mustang !_

_Et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et totalement faux tandis que c'était au tour de Mustang de sourire d'un air crispé, gardant tant bien que mal les limites de son self-control et cherchant à tout prix à rester poli. Il lui offrit un sourire aimable et figé._

__ Helena est encore jeune…_

__ Y'a pas d'âge pour rentrer dans le métier. Si elle douée, elle peut avoir la chance et l'honneur de servir son pays et venger son père. Il se tourna vers Helena qui le fixait de ses yeux ardoise. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, sans doute serait-il étendu raide mort sur le sol à l'heure actuelle. N'est-ce pas, jeune fille ? En mémoire de ce grand homme qu'était Eric Lewin._

_Il se redressa cependant que tous se demandaient comment il était possible d'être si hypocrite._

__ Je vous enverrais quelqu'un de Centrale, Mustang. Vous verrez ça avec lui._

__ Je ne suis sûr que-_

__ Ah, et tant que vous y êtes ! Le quarantenaire était déjà sur le seuil de l'antichambre, prêt à partir et coupant Roy dans ses vaines tentatives pour contrer sa proposition. Evitez de la mettre trop au soleil. Si elle bronze encore, on va finir par la prendre pour une de ces Ishbals !_

₪.₪.₪.

Helena sursauta violement quand un pigeon –stupide volatile – surgit de nulle part pour venir s'emplafonner directement sur le parebrise de sa voiture. Poussant un glapissement, Gust s'emmêla dans les pédales et calla au beau milieu du chemin dans un bruit sonore.

Qui laissa place à un silence assourdissant.

Helena inspira à fond et posa son front contre le volant, imprimant sa peau d'une trace rougeâtre. Elle ferma un instant les yeux afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées chaotiques. Le cadavre de la bestiole glissait lentement sur la vitre, laissant une trainée sanglante couverte de plumes. Saloperie de piaf.

Helena souffla doucement.

Quelques jours après la visite du Général Hakuro, un expert de Central avait débarqué au bureau de son père adoptif, comme promis, pour lui faire passer une série de tests et divers autres exercices visant à calculer son niveau en Alchimie.

Les résultats étaient revenus deux semaines plus tard, plutôt positifs, accompagnés d'un mot du Président qui les enjoignait _vivement_ à présenter la gamine à l'examen annuel qui devait avoir lieu le mois prochain. Un tel timing, ça relevait presque de la fiction et pour un peu, Roy aurait cru à un coup spécialement monté pour lui et sa fille.

Et comme on ne peut décemment rien refuser au dirigeant de ce pays sans en subir les conséquences…

Helena avait donc passé les épreuves sélectives malgré la réticence de Roy. Au diable sa carrière, si Helena devait se retrouvée enchainée tel un chien à cette armée sans âme. Mais un refus direct aurait pu entrainer divers autres problèmes plus graves et Mustang craignait sincèrement pour la sécurité de sa fille. Fille qui d'ailleurs, ne paraissait pas angoissée par la nouvelle. Au contraire, elle acceptait de passer l'examen en pleine possession de toutes ses capacités et quand Roy s'était énervé à ce sujet, ils avaient fini par se disputer au sujet de la dangerosité de l'action avant que la petite ne lui hurle qu'il n'avait pas le droit de tout sacrifier pour elle.

Roy en était resté sur le cul pendant une bonne minute tandis qu'Helena, furieuse, l'injuriait copieusement avant de le faire jurer trois fois qu'il ne délaisserait ni son rêve, ni les promesses qu'il avait faites.

Sans quoi elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à ruiner sa réputation de tombeur, déjà salement amochée depuis sa venue dans sa vie.

La jeune femme sourit en repensant à Havoc qui, à cette époque, l'avait presque suppliée de le faire sans attendre afin que lui et les autres puissent se trouver une petite amie avant que le Colonel ne vienne mettre le grappin dessus.

Helena se souvenait du jour des examens comme si c'était hier. Comme toujours, ils s'étaient déroulés à Centrale et les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés chez les Hughes, trop heureux de les accueillir dans leur demeure (Maes en particulier), avaient été un pur calvaire pour les Mustang.

Maes s'était plaint pendant des heures sur le fait qu'ils ne leur rendaient jamais visite et que « tonton Hughes » s'ennuyait vraiment de sa petite princesse adorée. Gracia avait sauvé la mise de ladite princesse au bord de la crise de nerfs après une énième séance photo en arguant qu'Helena avait besoin de se préparer pour ses épreuves. En contrepartie, elle avait jeté Roy en pâture à son mari et le pauvre avait beau avoir plaidé sa cause, il n'avait pu sortir des griffes du bigleux.

Du fait des connaissances parfois incertaines sur le sujet, Helena n'avait eu l'épreuve écrite que de justesse mais s'était largement rattrapée sur l'examen pratique, impressionnant les jurés en créant une mini-tempête de sable au beau milieu de la salle après avoir effrité, à l'aide d'un deuxième cercle, une bonne partie du sol pour en tirer les éléments premiers à sa transmutation. Elle avait d'ailleurs tout laissé en état à la fin de l'épreuve, incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit (elle s'était spécialisée dans les courants d'air, pas la pose de carrelage).

Et une semaine plus tard, elle intégrait le corps très fermé et prisé des Alchimistes d'Etat. Et devenait une proie de choix pour le Général Hakuro qui voyait là une parfaite occasion de mettre un peu plus de pression sur les épaules de Mustang en se servant de ce nouveau jouet.

Le Colonel avait cependant réussi à obtenir du Généralissime (et en grande partie grâce au soutien de Grumman) que sa fille demeure dans son équipe et depuis, faisait en sorte qu'elle y reste.

Helena secoua la tête et ouvrit la portière pour sortir du véhicule, détachant l'animal écrasé de son parebrise dégueulasse avec une moue dégoutée. Elle contempla le désastre, moins important qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Un coup d'œil sur ses mains lui apprit qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle eut un sourire crispé.

'_Reprend toi ma grande, c'est certainement pas le moment de te laisser aller. Et puis, c'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye de te mettre le grappin dessus, pas vrai ?'_

Elle se demanda en quoi cette pensée était réconfortante. Parce qu'Hakuro n'avait jamais réussi son coup jusqu'à présent ? Merci à Roy qui veillait au grain et savait y faire pour détourner son attention en envoyant sa fille en mission sans préciser sa date de retour.

Hakuro était un vautour, opportuniste jusqu'au bout des ongles et prêt à tout pour nuire à ses rivaux. Mustang en particulier, puisqu'il était le seul véritablement dangereux dans la course pour le siège du président. Lui, Oliva Armstrong et Grumman, à la rigueur.

'_Quoique', _songea Helena avec une certaine tendresse. _'Il aura sans doute prit sa retraite d'ici là. Mais le pays se porterait tellement mieux avec un homme comme lui à sa tête.'_

Grumman avait toujours nourrit pour Helena cette attention parfois un peu encombrante de papy gâteau. N'ayant pas pu profiter de sa petite fille depuis bien longtemps, car brouillé avec cette partie de la famille disait-il, il s'était rabattu sur Helena.

La jeune fille ne lui en voulait pas. Contrairement à Hakuro, le Général Grumman était un homme droit et intègre, qui respectait et prenait soin de ses subordonnés comme il le ferait avec un membre de sa famille. A ses yeux, c'était sans doute ce qu'ils étaient tous. Le vieux lui avait enseigné les échecs, jeu dont Helena ne raffolait pas vraiment, mais elle se faisait toujours un plaisir de passer par son bureau en revenant de mission afin de partager un thé et des pâtisseries.

Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, ragaillardie par ce souvenir bien plus joyeux que le regard mauvais et scrutateur du Général Hakuro, Helena remonta dans la voiture et effaça les dernières traces de son homicide involontaire d'un coup furieux d'essuie-glaces.

La jeune femme reprit sa route, tachant de se concentrer cette fois-ci. Quoique le pigeon en question ait eu la stupidité exemplaire de venir s'éclater contre sa vitre et non l'inverse.

Une longue journée l'attendait, encore faite de déceptions et de jurons bien sentis. De un, ils n'avaient aucun indice potable pour les mettre sur la voie. De deux, elle avait une migraine de tous les diables et ses blessures la faisaient encore un peu souffrir. Et de trois ; les gens de la ville avaient été si aimables avec elle qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde que la réaction des farouches paysans du coin serait tout aussi agréable.

Par réflexe, Helena tâta le siège passager, à la recherche de sa sacoche et d'une boite d'antidouleur, avant de se souvenir que ladite sacoche et son contenu se trouvaient sous un tas de pavasses au fin fond d'une montagne.

'_Ça risque de devenir problématique à la longue._

…

_Je savais bien que j'avais oublié de préciser quelque chose à Roy.'_

₪.₪.₪.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le canapé en poussant un soupir monstrueux, reflet de la fatigue qui le terrassait en cet instant. Affalé contre le dossier, bras et jambes écartés, la bouche grande ouverte ; il jouait l'étoile de mer échouée et à l'agonie.

Alphonse et lui avaient passé la journée à faire du porte à porte, interrogeant des fermiers, des paysans, des types louches et des ménagères qui l'étaient parfois à peine moins et paraissaient presque les attendre dans l'ombre de leur bicoque. Il en avait plein les pattes, pour ne pas être totalement vulgaire, et n'en pouvait plus de ces histoires à deux sous que ces pecnauds lui avaient servi à toutes les sauces, si ce n'était plus. La montagne maudite par-ci, le diable par-là, les mines hantées, le mauvais œil sur le village, les récoltes qui n'avaient pas été bonnes cette année, le lait qui tournait presque immédiatement…

Il leur aurait fait avaler par les narines, leur foutu lait de mes deux !

Le grincement familier et réconfortant de son jeune frère lui fit légèrement relever la tête et ses yeux ambrés pétillèrent de joie pure en voyant le plateau repas qu'il lui amenait.

Edward s'assit d'un bond, lancé en mode bouffe.

_ T'es le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver, tu sais ça ? M'apporter un petit encas, c'est vraiment sympa.

Al haussa un sourcil mental et posa une main sur sa hanche.

_ C'est censé être un repas complet pour deux personnes, Ed…

_ Sérieux ? Le nain baissa le nez sur son assiette, plissant des yeux. C'est vraiment des radins ici.

Et Ed d'enfourner son plat plus vite que l'éclair.

_ M'est avis que tu manges beaucoup trop, corrigea le cadet en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, commençant à noter au propre le peu de choses qu'ils avaient pu récolter. Helena avait raison sur ce point ; ils avançaient à la vitesse d'un escargot estropié. Et encore.

Edward balaya l'argument de son frère d'un geste de la main.

_ J'suis en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de manger.

_ Des quantités raisonnables, oui, et normales pour un être humain. Et non pas engloutir des saladiers comme s'il s'agissait de petits fours.

_ On a pataugé dans la boue toute la journée, j'ai brulé des calories !

_ On n'a pas dépassé la limite du village…

_ A qui la faute ? Madame Bonne-Humeur a pris la voiture.

_ A quoi ça nous aurait servi d'avoir la voiture puisse que ni toi, ni moi, ne savons conduire.

Edward fixa l'amure creuse pendant un quart de seconde puis prit un air faussement ennuyé qui dissimulait mal son amusement.

_ T'as réponse à tout, hein ?

Alphonse sourit mentalement, ses yeux se plissant légèrement dans le noir de sa visière. Il eut un petit rire.

_ Il faut bien, sans quoi tu finirais par avoir la grosse tête !

_ Parle pour toi, la boite de conserve !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la soirée continua dans une ambiance décontractée qu'ils n'avaient plus connue depuis un moment.

₪.₪.₪.

Helena songea un moment à s'inscrire pour le livre des records, sections « soupirs » quand elle poussa un énième souffle agacé et désemparé en se garant sur le parking du commissariat.

Sa journée n'avait été qu'une longue et insupportable suite d'échecs, d'injures et de portes claquées. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit au fourches ni au bûcher, mais c'était bien un miracle compte tenu des regards meurtriers et terrifiés dont elle avait fait l'objet.

La seule information réellement intéressante, mais si peu fiable, qu'elle avait pu rapporter au terme de son aventure épique à travers la campagne environnante avait été le témoignage d'un gamin de huit ans. Le môme l'avait suivie jusqu'à sa voiture, échappant pendant quelques secondes à la surveillance de ses parents. Le gosse était encore trop jeune pour se montrer vraiment belliqueux à son égard et sa curiosité face à « l'étrangère » avait pris le pas sur sa peur, alimentée par les histoires racontées par ses géniteurs.

Le petit avait alors confié à une Gust attentive que sa grande sœur aussi, avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Et quand Helena avait demandé quelques précisions, il lui avait indiqué son âge et des caractéristiques physiques intéressantes.

Comme par exemple le fait qu'elle avait tout juste 17ans, qu'elle était blonde et n'avait pas de « n'amoureux ».

Le petit remercié et à nouveau derrière le volant, Helena avait soupiré –encore ! – en songeant à son hypothèse concernant le nombre de victimes, qui était bien au-delà de ce qu'on leur avait dit. Combien de ces pauvres filles étaient-elles tombées entre les mains de ces malades ?

Maintenant face au seul bâtiment abritant les maigres forces militaires du village, Helena s'apprêtait à se payer le luxe d'une visite à ce cher Landers afin d'obtenir quelques nouvelles de son côté. Bien qu'elle n'espérait pas grand-chose non plus.

Poussant la porte du commissariat, Gust s'étonna de la fébrilité, de l'effervescence qui régnait sur les lieux. Elle qui était toujours entrée dans une bâtisse anormalement calme et morne, ce changement était radical.

Ça courait, ça criait. Les lumières du plafonnier grésillaient dans l'agitation soudaine tandis qu'on cavalait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un collègue, de précisions, d'informations, d'un dossier ou encore d'une agrafeuse.

Helena se tailla tant bien que mal un passage dans ce début d'Apocalypse qui lui rappelait un peu l'état du QG Est, et plus particulièrement l'équipe Mustang au complet, quand on annonçait à la dernière minute l'arrivée inopinée du Commandant Armstrong. Le chaos qui en résultait était d'autant plus terrible quand on avait à faire avec le duo Alex/Maes. Un vrai carnage.

Quand la jeune femme parvint finalement au bureau de Landers, ce dernier était en grande conversation avec un officier moustachu. L'inspecteur sursauta quand il aperçut Gust qui frappait à la porte pour signaler sa présence et délaissa immédiatement son interlocuteur pour se précipiter sur elle, presque paniqué.

_ Major Lewin, quelle joie de vous voir ici ! Vous allez mieux ? Bien sûr, sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Vous avez entendu les nouvelles ? Ça vient de tomber, oh, si vous saviez-

_ Justement non, je ne sais pas, coupa fermement la brune en le sentant partir en vrille, l'incarnation même de la nervosité. Ce mec était-il incapable de contrôler un minimum ses émotions ?

_ Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe ici.

Landers la considéra un moment, interdit, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Puis finalement, il se lança.

₪.₪.₪.

_ Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

_ Bien sûr. Ils vont s'agiter, s'affoler. Brouiller eux-même les pistes pour finalement suivre aveuglément celle que nous avons tracée pour eux.

_ Avait-on besoin d'attendre si longtemps ?

_ Tu connais le proverbe ; « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ».

_ Mouais… je crois que je préfère : « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

₪.₪.₪.

Un crissement strident de pneus hurlants sur l'asphalte résonna dans la nuit, dérangeant les voisins et faisant grincer Edward des dents. Les deux pieds sur la table basse, confortablement calé dans le sofa, il lisait un essai alchimique sur la transmutation végétale qu'il avait emmené avec lui en partant d'East-City.

Sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à faire pousser de la pierre philosophale en pot ?

D'un geste sec, il referma l'ouvrage, pestant contre l'abruti qui osait troubler ainsi sa douce quiétude littéraire.

_ Il a eu son permis dans une pochette surprise ou quoi ?!

_ Du calme, Grand frère, du calme. Tu as un sérieux problème de gestion de la frustration et de la colère, tu sais ça ?

_ Arrête de jouer les psys véreux, tu veux ?

Le bruit d'une porte assez violement calquée, puis d'une course dans l'escalier en bois qui trembla comme un vieil échafaudage empêcha le jeune blond de retourner à sa lecture et il s'apprêtait déjà à gueuler en bonne et due forme contre l'importun qui osait venir briser sa concentration quand la porte de leur suite vola en éclat en battant contre le mur dans un « bang » sonore.

Les frères Elric eurent alors tout le loisir de contempler, incrédules, une Gust échevelée, qui se tenait courbée sur le seuil, les cheveux défaits et la respiration erratique, se raccrochant au montant en bois comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter.

Une main sur la cuisse pour se stabiliser, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Alphonse se leva.

_ Mlle Le- Helena !

_ Prenez –humf – vos affaires. –humf – on a – humf – retrouvé une fille.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre. Hé, hé. ^^  
Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et lisent cette fic. Mais il est vrai qu'il est difficile de connaitre vos sentiments si vous ne me laissez pas un petit mot... J'ai l'air de plaider? Pas du tout.


	17. Chapitre XVI : Acide et facheux oubli

Eh bien, on peut dire que pour une fois, je ne vous fais pas attendre si longtemps que ça pour avoir la suite, pas vrai?A dire vrai, le chapitre 17 est en bonne voie, et je dois avouer que je suis assez impatiente de commencer les chapitres qui suivent, j'attendais ça avec un moment. Je suis même surprise d'avoir mis autant de temps pour y arriver.

Enfin, vous verrez bien, en attendant, bonne séance et merci à tous mes petits lecteurs!

* * *

Froide, métallique et insupportable.

Edward dut retenir un haut le cœur tandis que l'odeur du sang se frayait un passage jusqu'à ses narines frémissantes, lui enserrant la gorge comme un serpent monstrueux.

Ce n'était pas première fois, que le Fullmetal était confronté à un cadavre ou à la réalité brute de la mort dans son apparence la plus repoussante. Il avait fait une descente aux enfers après tout. Mais quelque part, dans un recoin de son cœur, il avait encore l'espoir naïf et enfantin de ne plus jamais revoir un tel spectacle.

La première fois qu'il avait vu la mort, ça avait été avec les parents de Winry. Bien que « voir » soit un bien grand mot, tués sur un champ de bataille alors qu'ils cherchaient à sauver des vies à des kilomètres de la maison. Mais plus qu'une vision, c'était le sentiment accompagnant cette terrible nouvelle qui lui avait retourné l'estomac. Du haut de leurs 8 et 7 ans, les frères Elric avaient vécu la perte d'un proche, d'un ami. Ils avaient connu l'angoisse, les larmes et la tristesse.

Puis cela avait été au tour de leur mère. Et ils avaient compris alors ce qu'était la solitude, ce vide impossible à combler malgré tous leurs efforts. Malgré tout le soutien qu'on leur avait apporté.

Mais Edward, lui, avait tout de même essayé. Essayé de reboucher le trou béant dans son âme et son cœur, au mépris des règles et des interdits.

Et il avait à nouveau vu la mort, lui qui ne cherchait qu'à redonner la vie. Une mort sale, putride et terrifiante, au milieu d'une mare de sang, d'os et de chairs. Cette mort qui lui avait pris sa mère une seconde fois, qui avait condamné son frère à ce corps de métal et qui le rongeait jour après jour d'une culpabilité atroce.

Et cette mort, une fois de plus, lui montrait aujourd'hui une nouvelle facette, lui renvoyant sa propre impuissance au visage et riant de ce désespoir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

Le jeune homme serra les poings dans les manches de son manteau rouge. A ses côtés, Alphonse se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, détournant les yeux du corps sur la table d'autopsie.

La pièce était froide, sans âme, sentant la javel derrière les relents d'hémoglobine. Un mélange à vomir.

Ed déglutit difficilement, une boule dans la gorge, et jeta un coup d'œil à Gust, debout près du médecin (le même homme rondouillard qui l'avait consultée la veille) et qui s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon. Landers les avait accompagnés et se tenait à la porte, le visage verdâtre, proche du malaise.

Et au milieu de ce rassemblement silencieux et hétéroclite ; une jeune fille blonde, entre 17 et 20 ans, allongée sur sa table glacée. Des plaques de sang s'accrochaient encore dans ses cheveux blonds et des stries profondes marquaient la peau autrefois pleine de vie. Le médecin avait tout juste eu le temps de la laver, récupérant quelques échantillons de sang, des résidus de tissus, des preuves contre les fous qui s'étaient acharnés sur le corps.

Edward tenta de réprimer ses tremblements devant ce spectacle immonde. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond, essayant de se focaliser sur quelque chose de concret. Quelque chose autre que cette jeune femme morte à la peau rayée de longues larmes rouges et noires. Les bords boursoufflés de ses blessures, le sang qui perlait encore, les bleus, les hématomes. Son visage défiguré, à peine humain…

Edward ferma les yeux.

Une nouvelle image vint se superposer sur celle de la jeune fille blonde, s'imprimant sur l'écran noir de ses paupières.

Il y a du sang. De la fumée, des os. Cette odeur de soufre.

_ Sortez.

La voix d'Helena, aussi dure et froide que la table d'autopsie, venait de claquer sèchement dans l'air, le ramenant malgré lui à la réalité. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur sa collègue.

La mâchoire crispée, elle regardait leur cadavre d'un air où il aurait été vain de chercher le moindre sentiment. Droite, professionnelle. Détachée.

Edward secoua la tête. Une part de lui voulait fuir l'endroit. Courir le plus loin possible de cette abomination et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Une autre, nommée fierté, l'empêchait de bouger.

_ Non, je reste.

Helena ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre.

_ Tu pars. Et tu prends ton frère avec toi. C'est un ordre.

Le Fullmetal gonfla les joues, prêt à répliquer alors que le soulagement de s'éloigner du cadavre envahissait sa poitrine.

_ Je veux que vous partiez. _Tout de suite._

Ed garda la bouche ouverte sans émettre le moindre son, presque choqué. Il avait déjà vu Helena se mettre en colère, pester pour un oui ou pour un non, l'agonir d'insultes lorsqu'ils se prenaient joyeusement la tête dans la voiture. Il l'avait vue cynique, moqueuse, compatissante et aimable.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue à ce point sérieuse et autoritaire. Pendant une brève seconde, il crut distinguer Mustang à la place de l'Alchimiste du Vent.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, en retrait. Son heaume était tourné vers le cadavre, ses yeux fixés sur la table dans une fascination morbide et effrayée. Le plus âgé des deux sentit son cœur se serrer.

A quoi pouvait bien penser son petit frère à la vue de tant d'horreur ? Quels souvenirs allaient encore venir troubler ses nuits sans sommeil, ne lui garantissant aucune paix ? Un vague de remord saisit le blond à la gorge et il se détourna, entrainant vivement l'armure qui ne pipait mot. Ils disparurent dans une série de grincements métallique et Helena ne retrouva sa respiration qu'une fois la porte claquée.

Elle avait été idiote. Terriblement stupide. Qui amènerait des enfants de 15 et 14 ans dans une morgue ? Certes, elle avait cru que le corps retrouvé serait…en meilleur état, mais cela n'enlevait rien au geste. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Et s'en mordait les doigts.

Gust respira un coup, calmant les battements angoissés de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Bordel, avec de tels malades en liberté, était-ce encore une bonne idée de garder les frères Elric sur cette mission ? Et s'ils étaient les prochains sur la liste ?

'_Stop. C'est pas le moment de paniquer. Tu auras tout le temps pour les remords tout à l'heure. Concentre-toi sur l'essentiel.'_

Helena se pencha sur le cadavre, étudiant les balafres multiples d'un air froid et détaché, veillant à ce que ses cheveux ne viennent pas la gêner.

Le visage était tuméfié, à peine reconnaissable parmi les coupures et les ecchymoses, un amas de chairs sanguinolentes avec lequel on se serait amusé. Et vu l'état de la salle d'autopsie, il était presque impossible que l'on puisse déterminer qui était cette pauvre fille avant un bon moment.

_ A combien de temps remonte sa mort ?

La voix de la jeune femme était aussi froide que le métal de la table. Le médecin haussa les épaules.

_ Aucune idée pour le moment. On me l'a amenée il y a seulement 2h, vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de pousser bien loin mes investigations.

_ Inutile de vous demander si ces blessures ont été faites post-mortem, alors. Ou bien ce que sont ces marques.

D'un geste, elle désigna les étranges plaques rouges qui ressemblaient à des brulures sur les bras et le torse de la victime. La peau semblait avoir été arrachée, coupée ou elle ne savait quoi. Les plaies étaient trop nettes, appliquées un peu au hasard, mais toujours avec une étonnante régularité, comme si on avait délimité des zones d'essais. Comme pour expérimenter elle ne savait quoi. A nouveau, le médecin légiste secoua négativement la tête et remit ses lunettes en place.

_ Ça va prendre du temps, vous savez. Je ne suis pas légiste à la base, va peut-être falloir que je téléphone à un confrère de Vernes ou Orclan.

_ Je vois.

Gust se massa le nez, sentant une vague d'agacement et de frustration la saisir.

Evidemment, ce type était le seul « scientifique » du village, capable de faire un peu de tout sans être spécialisé en quoique ce soit. Et envoyer le corps à East-City pour des analyses plus poussées (et un résultat fiable), prendrait bien trop de temps. Un raclement, suivit d'un gargouillis étranglé, se fit entendre dans son dos.

_ Landers, lança la jeune femme sans même ouvrir les yeux, bras croisés, appuyée sur une jambe. Si vous vous sentez mal, allez donc prendre l'air au lieu de vous retenir de décorer les murs. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici.

L'inspecteur rougit un peu derrière le vert de son teint, mal à l'aise d'être pris en flagrant délit. Il s'excusa, balbutia avant de sortir en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. Helena l'entendit hoqueter dans le couloir. Les voix des frères Elric, restés sur place car n'ayant pas la possibilité de repartir avec la voiture, se firent entendre, lui demandant s'il allait bien.

La jeune femme soupira, jeta un coup au macchabée puis sortit à la suite de Landers pour les retrouver.

Alphonse et Edward se tenaient dans le hall, le premier tendant gentiment un verre d'eau à l'inspecteur dont la couleur de peau entrait dans une gamme de verts assez étonnante, le deuxième appuyé contre le mur, le visage fermé. Helena se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

_ Inspecteur, j'aurais besoin d'un appareil photo.

L'interpellé releva la tête, lui lançant un regard un peu vitreux, tandis que les frères Elric la fixaient eux aussi d'un drôle d'air. Ed en particulier, qui semblait aussi choqué que dégouté par la demande.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'un appareil photo ?! Cracha-t-il, indigné. Tu comptes retapisser ta chambre avec des clichés de cette pauvre fille ?!

'_J'ai vraiment fait une grave erreur en les amenant ici.'_

_ Non. C'est pour le dossier. Et j'en aurais sans doute besoin pour étudier les blessures sans avoir besoin de revenir.

La colère d'Edward retomba comme un soufflet monté trop vite. Il baissa les yeux, serrant les dents et Helena lui lança un regard peiné qu'il ne vit pas. Landers se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions.

_ Je- j'en ai un, normalement. Dans la voiture… pour les scènes de crimes.

_ Allez me le chercher, s'il vous plait.

Le brun acquiesça et fila hors de la pièce. Le silence tomba, glacé et invivable. Helena sentit sa vieille peur remonter à la surface, lui compressant légèrement la poitrine. Elle observa les deux frères, Alphonse ayant trouvé à s'assoir dans un coin, le plus loin possible de la salle d'autopsie.

'_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bordel ?'_

Landers revint rapidement, trébuchant dans les deux marches qui séparaient le trottoir du hall et manquant de s'emplafonner la porte du cabinet médical. Helena le remercia et revint dans la salle, achevant le plus rapidement possible sa sale besogne.

Le vieux polaroïd cracha une série de clichés qu'elle ordonna soigneusement avant de les fourrer dans sa veste. Le médecin s'était à nouveau penché sur la fille et l'Alchimiste lui lança un dernier regard depuis le pas de la porte. Bon sang, cette pauvre gamine était à peine plus jeune qu'elle…

Une vague de colère et de culpabilité l'envahit.

'_Ces salauds. Ils savent que nous sommes ici et ils nous envoient un message. Quelqu'un dans ce putain de village n'est pas aussi blanc qu'il veut nous le faire croire.'_

Elle sortit de la salle, passant devant les Elric en soufflant à voix basse :

_ Venez, on rentre.

₪.₪.₪

_ Je suis désolée.

Edward sortit assez brusquement de ses pensées et se dévissa presque le cou tant il tourna rapidement la tête pour fixer Helena sans comprendre. Les deux mains fermement ancrées sur le volant, le visage perdu dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait distinguer son expression, mais la frustration et la culpabilité qu'il sentait perler dans sa voix lui donnait un indice assez clair sur son état d'esprit.

Il reprit sa pause contre la fenêtre, le menton dans une main.

_ J'vois pas pourquoi.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû vous amener avec moi. C'était irresponsable et idiot de ma part, je m'en excuse.

Edward ricana, touché quelque part, mais refusant de l'admettre. Ah ça, elle pouvait être désolée, leur montrer ça... Cependant le Fullmetal savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard, il aurait fini par devoir croiser un corps dans un état similaire. Et il préférait encore l'avoir vu aux côtés de son frère et d'Helena plutôt que seul.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Mlle Helena, approuva doucement Alphonse depuis la banquette arrière, rejoignant les pensées de son frère. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

_ Si. Je suis responsable de vous. Excusez-moi tous les deux, mais vous n'êtes encore que des gamins et certaines choses devraient définitivement rester hors de votre vue.

_ Tch. C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas vu pire que ça, marmonna Ed dans sa barbe.

Une transmutation humaine ratée valait bien toutes les blessures de cette malheureuse jeune fille. Helena tourna légèrement la tête pour dévisager son collègue mais n'ajouta rien, gardant pour elle ses questions.

Elle reprit la parole alors qu'ils entraient finalement dans la rue de leur hôtel.

_ Ecoute-moi, Fullmetal. Le jeune bougea, preuve qu'elle avait capté son attention. Si on continue à se faire la guerre et mener notre enquête chacun de notre côté nous n'obtiendrons rien d'autre que de nouveaux cadavres au pied de l'escalier. Je te propose une trêve, au moins le temps de cette mission. Ensuite, si vraiment ça te tient à cœur, on pourra recommencer à se taper dessus sans problème.

Alphonse émit un léger gloussement amusé alors qu'Edward dévisageait Gust sans rien dire. Elle arrêta la voiture sur le parking non loin de leur bâtiment rose saumon et se tourna vers lui, tendant une main. Le Fullmetal la regarda un moment puis finit par la lui serrer. Bien que cela lui coute de l'admettre, Gust avait raison sur ce point. Leur incompétence avait fait perdre la vie à une victime innocente. S'ils avaient cherché à coopérer dès le début, peut être auraient-ils pu la sauver.

_ Trêve, accepta-t-il en lui serrant doucement les doigts, veillant à ne pas les lui broyer sous la force de son auto-mail.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, soulagée sans doute, et ragaillardie.

_ Trêve, répéta-t-elle avec une pointe de solennité.

Depuis la banquette arrière, Alphonse les regardait avec une once de fierté et de joie. Quelque part, il ne savait trop où, une entité supérieure avait entendu ses prières et l'avait pris en pitié. Gloire à cet illustre inconnu qui lui sauvait la vie et préservait avec efficacité sa santé mentale.

Les trois jeunes gens descendirent finalement de la voiture après ce nouvel accord enfin signé sans verser une seule goutte de sang, et gagnèrent le hall encore éclairé de leur hôtel. Il n'était pas si tard que cela, et les cuisines dégageaient encore un fumet de nourriture tout à fait enviable. Helena hésita un instant et eut un pauvre sourire à l'adresse des deux frères.

_ J'imagine qu'un repas après tout ça ne vous tente pas des masses…

Les deux frères se concertèrent rapidement du regard mais l'estomac visiblement insondable du plus vieux décida pour le groupe en émettant une vive protestation à l'idée de ne pas être remplit. Helena regarda le blond avec un air profondément surpris. Ed haussa les épaules, fataliste.

_ Moi, je grignoterais bien un truc quand même. Ça va faire un moment que je n'ai rien avalé.

_ Tu as mangé i peine deux heures, le morigéna Alphonse.

_ Une éternité !

Et tandis que les deux frères se chamaillaient gentiment, se donnant tout le mal possible pour ne plus penser aux minutes précédentes, Helena les contempla en souriant. Si l'un d'eux l'avait regardée à ce moment-là, il aurait pu voir une mélancolie amère se peindre sur ses traits. Mais ils ne le firent pas, occupés à argumenter leur point de vue et Gust dut se racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à commander, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Ed haussa un sourcil septique.

_ Encore ? Tu ne fais que ça depuis qu'on est arrivé. Ma parole, la rumeur concernant les filles et le téléphone est donc bien fondée.

_ Je tiens Roy au courant de nos avancements, bien qu'ils soient plutôt mineurs en ce moment, rétorqua Helena avec une pointe d'agacement ; elle n'aimait guère le sarcasme dans la voix du plus jeune. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir totalement confiance dans les compétences de ce médecin. Ce gars sert à la fois de vétérinaire, légiste, rebouteux, pharmacien et j'en passe. Comme on ne peut pas envoyer le corps à East City pour des analyses plus poussées, je vais contacter quelques collègues pour obtenir plus d'informations.

_ D'où la nécessité de prendre les photos, comprit Alphonse en hochant la tête. Helena acquiesça.

_ Oui. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre en haut, ça risque de prendre un moment. Nous mettrons nos trouvailles en commun par la suite.

_ C'est le Colonel qui paye tous nos frais, non ? Lança soudain Ed comme s'il venait d'avoir l'illumination du siècle. Helena, qui se dirigeait déjà vers le téléphone, s'arrêta. Elle leva un sourcil, surprise de la question.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Le jeune blond esquissa un sourire moqueur.

_ Oh, pour rien. Pour rien.

₪.₪.₪

Comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude, Helena se cala dans l'alcôve à côté des cuisines, clichés et calepin en main, mâchouillant un crayon. Le combiné dans le creux de l'épaule, la jeune femme composa machinalement le numéro bien connu et n'attendit que deux sonneries avant qu'une voix bourrue ne lance :

__C'pour quoi ?_

_ Docteur Knox ? Navrée de vous déranger à cette heure ; Helena Mustang à l'appareil.

Il était rare pour elle d'utiliser le patronyme de son père adoptif. Non pas qu'elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'appartenir à la petite famille Mustang, au contraire. Seulement, pour éviter des problèmes et autres débordements, notamment au sein de son travail, il était parfois plus commode d'être une anonyme Lewin qu'une Mustang soit disant pistonnée. Et inversement.

Dans le cas présent cependant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre et le nom de Roy lui était venu comme une habitude. Une marque de reconnaissance, dirons-nous.

_ _Tiens. La petite Mustang, ça faisait longtemps. Un problème avec ton traitement ?_

_ Non, non. Je ne vous appelle pas pour ça, en fait. Roy vous a parlé de ma mission actuelle ?

_ _Non, pourquoi ? Il aurait dû ?_

_ Hem, pas vraiment. Mais on ne sait jamais avec lui, dès que je m'éloigne un peu trop de la maison…

Le médecin légiste –un vrai cette fois ci—éclata d'un rire rendu rauque par l'alcool et la nicotine. Helena l'entendit se déplacer en arrière-plan.

_ _Pas faux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, gamine ?_

__ _J'aurais besoin d'un avis médical et de quelques précisions. Lena étala les photos sur la tablette, en levant une à la lumière pour mieux la distinguer. Nous venons de retrouver un corps.

_ _De là où je suis, je ne pense pas t'être d'une grande aide. _

__ _J'ai seulement une question en fait, concernant les blessures sur le cadavre. Je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de brulures, mais j'aimerais le confirmer.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'agisse bien de brulures ?_

_ Peau à vif, quelques cloques… je ne vois pas vraiment une arme blanche causer de tels dégâts.

_ _Hum. De quelle couleur est la peau de ton macchabé ?_

_ Sur la blessure, vous voulez dire ?

_ _Oui._

_ Euh…, Helena attrapa une photo pour l'étudier plus à son aise. Eh bien, rouge. Pour les parties les plus… nettes, dirons-nous. Le reste semble être… nécrosé ?

__ Décris moi ça, gamine._

Helena obéit, les photos sous le nez, donnant le plus de détails et de précisions possibles. A la fin de son compte rendu, elle laissa passer quelques minutes, le Docteur Knox semblant réfléchir.

_ _Tant que je n'ai pas le corps sous les yeux, impossible de déterminer quel est le produit qui a fait ça._

__ _Un produit ? S'étonna la jeune femme en reposant les clichés, s'appuyant contre le mur. Je ne comprends pas, ce ne sont pas des brûlures ?

_ _Si. Mais pas thermiques. Vu ce que tu m'en dis, il s'agirait plus de brûlures chimiques qu'autre chose._

_ Chimique ? Avec de l'acide ?

_ _Par exemple. Si ton charlot parvient à identifier les composants résiduels sur les blessures, tu pourras trouver le produit en question. _

_ Très bien. Je vous remercie, Doc. Je n'avais vraiment pas confiance en ce type.

_ _De rien petite. Eh, dis-moi, de ton côté, y a du changement ?_

Helena se figea, ses doigts se crispants légèrement sur le plastique du combiné et un sourire tordu tira ses lèvres.

_ Comme d'habitude, Doc. Ni mieux, ni pire.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

_ _Bon. Quand tu reviendras, je te ferais essayer un nouveau truc. Ça vient de Xing ; un mélange d'herbes. Ils sont doués dans ce domaine._

_ Ouais. Passez une bonne soirée, Doc. Et encore désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

_ _Hum. A la prochaine, gamine._

Helena raccrocha et resta un moment dans le noir à fixer le téléphone sur son socle mural sans vraiment le voir.

Pas de changements, comme d'habitude. Rien de mieux.

Elle porta la main à son T-shirt et serra inconsciemment le tissu au niveau de son cœur.

Rien de pire.

Elle n'en n'était plus si sure.

₪.₪.₪

_Des brulures d'acide ?

Helena hocha la tête, avalant une bouchée de nouilles chinoises, tentant de ne pas mettre de sauce sur son haut et son menton. Ed la fixait d'un air septique, pas vraiment convaincu par l'information. Sitôt revenue dans leur chambre, Gust avait rejoint les frères Elric pour le repas, Edward se faisant pour une fois une joie de l'accompagner. Ils se tenaient tous autour de la table basse, Alphonse dans le fauteuil ; seul meuble de la pièce à supporter totalement son poids, son ainé s'étant réservé le canapé pour y entreposer tous ses plats. Helena était assise à genoux face au blond avec son bol de nouilles et ses baguettes, une feuille de leur rapport dans la main.

Elle aurait voulu examiner encore un peu les fameuses blessures, mais les Elric n'auraient sans doute pas supporté la vue d'une telle horreur alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement. Et elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur imposer cela. Leurs réactions face au cadavre supplicié, bien que plus dignes que celle de Landers, étaient suffisamment équivoques. Helena ne comptait pas faire la même erreur deux fois.

Helena déglutit pour donner un complément d'explications, bien que sans les photos, cela ne soit guère aisé.

_ Oui. Les nécroses, et l'aspect lisse des plaies, sans parler de la couleur et de la forme, très circulaire : des brûlures par le feu ne pourraient pas faire ce genre de dégâts. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu le croire. Enfin bref. Visiblement, notre tueur se sert de produits chimiques hautement dangereux.

_ Mais dans quel but ? Questionna Alphonse. J'imagine que ce genre de produit n'est pas simple à trouver, pourquoi s'embêter à torturer ainsi ses victimes ?

_ Un maniaque ? Helena haussa les épaules. Les serials killers se fichent du prix ou de la difficulté à obtenir leur matériel : ils ritualisent leurs meurtres, c'est une partie de plaisir pour eux. Et les outils utilisés, les lieux, tout ceci fait partie d'une routine, il y a un côté sentimental.

_ C'est écœurant, avoua Al d'une petite voix. Ed acquiesça en silence.

_ Tu m'as l'air de savoir pas mal de choses à ce sujet, Gust…

_ Encore à me soupçonner ? Se moqua gentiment Helena. Edward haussa les épaules.

_ Je m'interroge sur tes capacités, c'est tout.

_ Je travaille pour les militaires depuis près de 7ans, maintenant. 6ans et demi, pour être parfaitement exacte. Et j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre un paquet de choses et d'en voir encore plus.

_ Alors vous –tu as déjà vu des meurtres dans ce genre-là ?

Le ton de l'armure avait beau être légèrement vacillant, Helena y percevait une curiosité un peu morbide. Elle soupira, posant ses baguettes sur le bord de la table.

_ Ça m'est arrivé, oui. Avec mon ancien coéquipier. Mais concentrons-nous sur l'affaire. Vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?

Alphonse aurait voulu continuer à l'interroger sur sa carrière militaire, et particulièrement son coéquipier dont elle avait déjà fait mention et qui avait visiblement mal fini. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Etait-il mort ? Défiguré, assassiné?

Curieusement, la vie du Major Lewin le fascinait, et il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Nombreux militaires et Alchimistes d'Etat avaient vécu des choses atroces, choquantes, et jamais pourtant il n'avait éprouvé le désir d'en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se retrouvait en présence de la militaire ; il n'avait jamais questionné les équipiers de Mustang sur leur vie professionnelle après tout. Mais Helena lui paraissait différente, comme si son âme était couverte d'un masque blanc qui dissimulait ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

Elle n'était pas franche, ni avec elle, ni avec eux. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Ed grogna, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa bouchée et s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de main, tâchant son gant blanc d'un peu de graisse. Al fit mentalement la moue, songeant que son frère n'avait vraiment aucune manière.

_ On a visité les paysans aux abords du village. Ils sont pas nombreux et ils parlent dans un patois, bonjour.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous avez pu en tirer ?

_ Pas grand-chose, hélas, soupira Al en tendant les papiers qu'ils avaient rédigés quelques heures auparavant. Des vieilles légendes, surtout. Ils ont une peur panique de la montagne et des mines.

_ Tu m'étonnes…

Helena laissa ses yeux errer sur la feuille, notant que le cadet Elric, malgré sa corpulence, écrivait _vraiment_ bien.

'_Faudrait que je fasse un effort niveau écriture, moi…'_

Mais difficile de tracer correctement des lettres lorsque son bras n'est qu'un amas de fer dont on a peine à contrôler la force. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à ce membre métallique, elle ne ferait sans doute jamais. Saloperie de…

Helena reporta son attention sur la feuille sous ses yeux. Elle haussa un sourcil.

_ Une légende ? C'est une blague ?

_ C'est la seule chose de cohérente qu'on a pu obtenir. Et ça ne fait qu'expliquer pourquoi la montagne leur fait si peur.

_ Y a rien, c'est qu'un ramassis de conneries tout ça, grogna Edward, agacé de la situation tout comme l'était Lewin.

_ On sait jamais, y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Gust parcourut rapidement la page des yeux, lisant de travers.

_ Nia, nia, nia… création des mines…ancien territoire de chasse du démon Corbeau… creuser dans les mines aurait réveillé la créature qui reviendrait se venger en emportant les jeunes du village…

Helena reposa les feuilles.

_ Ok, c'est n'importe quoi.

_ Tu vois.

_ Je savais les gens du coin superstitieux, mais là… j'imagine que nos chers tueurs se sont servis de ça pour détourner l'attention et empêcher les gens de venir fouiner.

_ Ce qui nous ramène à l'hypothèse des mines, observa judicieusement Alphonse.

_ Un peu bouchée, cela dit, renchérit Ed en avalant une nouvelle portion. Helena se massa la tempe.

_ On est toujours aussi peu avancé. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que les types qui ont fait ça savent qu'on est ici et qu'on les cherche.

Les deux frères se regardèrent rapidement. Alphonse reprit la parole d'une petite voix.

_ Tu crois vraiment ?

Helena hocha la tête et tapota la feuille du doigt.

_ Cette fille sur la table, c'est pas une simple coïncidence. Pourquoi renvoyer un corps si ce n'est pour dire qu'ils maitrisent totalement la situation ? Ils nous font savoir qu'ils sont là, et que cela ne les empêche visiblement pas de faire leurs petites affaires. Ils doivent prendre ça pour un jeu.

_ Les fumiers, ils se foutent de notre gueule ! Tempêta Ed, le visage rouge de fureur. Al se raidit.

_ C'est immonde…

Helena sourit tristement.

_ Malheureusement, c'est sans doute la vérité. Et ça ne m'étonnerais pas vraiment que nous soyons maintenant pris pour cible.

Regards choqués de la part des deux autres. La brune ne put leur offrir qu'une mine la plus rassurante possible. Leur cacher la vérité à ce niveau-là pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux, Helena préférait les savoir sur leurs gardes, au cas où la situation l'exigerait. Le teint d'Edward était passé de rouge à blanchâtre.

_ Nous ? Pour cible ?

_ C'est un risque, oui. Ce pourquoi on doit désormais se montrer prudent et éviter de se séparer.

Ed se mordit la lèvre avant de jeter un discret coup d'œil à son frère. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être reconnaissant envers Gust ou bien en colère. Être pris pour cible, cela incluait également Alphonse, et le jeune Alchimiste refusait qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à son cadet. Merde, si seulement il était resté à Reesemboll…

Il se souvint de la scène qu'il avait fait ce jour-là pour qu'Alphonse les accompagne. A ce stade, il ne pensait pas que leur enquête prendrait une telle tournure. Helena avait sans doute anticipé cette partie-là de l'affaire et avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Il lui en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir insisté davantage, maintenant que Al se trouvait clairement en danger.

Le forcer à revenir vers East City était inutile, les mêmes conclusions vis-à-vis de la dangerosité de leur mission devaient sans doute tourner dans l'esprit du plus jeune des Elric, qui refuserait de laisser son ainé sur place, même en compagnie d'Helena.

Et la malheureuse Gust, qui se voyait désormais chargée de veiller sur les deux adolescents. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si jamais il arrivait le moindre problème.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à relativement tard dans la nuit, essayant de recouper leurs maigres informations sans aboutir à quelque chose de bien concluant. Quand il apparut que garder les paupières ouvertes était devenu une tâche insurmontable, Helena décréta qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller se coucher. Ed lui céda le lit, offre que la brune refusa, pour d'obscures raisons. Alphonse lui fit jurer qu'elle serait encore là quand ils se lèveraient et chacun gagna son plumard après les salutations d'usage.

L'armure bénit le fait que la soirée se termine sur une note calme et posée, sans que la moindre insulte ou pique moqueuse n'ait jailli durant leur mise en commun. Enfin quelque chose qu'il ne regretterait pas.

La porte se referma sur la boite de conserve qui agitait gentiment la main à l'adresse d'Helena. Cette dernière attendit encore quelques minutes que les bruits dans la chambre se taisent puis s'autorisa à agoniser.

Depuis dix minutes qu'elle se retenait tant bien que mal de cracher ses poumons, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Se levant en chancelant, elle gagna rapidement le couloir afin de ne pas alerter les frères Elric. Appuyée d'une main sur le mur, l'autre sur sa bouche pour minimiser le bruit de ses expectorations, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en même temps qu'une douleur lancinante lui ravageait les poumons.

'_Bon sang… ça fait mal…'_

Dix minutes passèrent encore, durant lesquelles Helena se demanda si mourir maintenant ne serait pas un sort plus enviable. Elle avait depuis un moment glissé de son appui et gisait maintenant à genoux sur le parquet miteux du couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Une part de son esprit se demandait encore comment les pensionnaires se débrouillaient pour ne pas entendre le boucan qu'elle faisait tandis que l'autre essayait tant bien que mal de la faire reprendre son souffle.

Helena ferma les yeux et se plia en deux, les mains serrées autour de son ventre dans une vaine tentative de se calmer. Dieu, qu'elle détestait ça. Alors que les minutes s'agrainaient lentement, la brune se décida à rentrer dans la suite. Chancelante, elle poussa la porte, priant pour que ni Al, ni Ed, ne l'attendent sur le seuil de la chambre en lui demandant ce qu'elle foutait.

Fort heureusement pour elle, le salon était vide et elle regagna le sofa à pas lents, s'y laissant lourdement tomber. Des yeux, elle chercha le tas d'affaires qu'elle avait sorti de son sac pour ne pas être encombrée durant ses excursions et se releva pour y farfouiller.

Des vêtements, des papiers, des sachets de bouffe séchée, crayons, livres, cartes…peu de choses avaient finalement terminé englouties au fin fond des mines, elle avait même pu sauver…

Helena poussa un gémissement en se prenant la tête dans les mains, réalisant son erreur.

_ Merde… merde, merde, merde.

'_Et maintenant, je fais comment ?'_

* * *

Bon, ok, j'avoue être une sadique de terminer comme ça. J'adore la faire souffrir, c'est extrêmement jouissif, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. Bien, un chapitre peut être un peu plus court que les autres, la situation met un temps toujours aussi infini à se décoincer mais on y arrive doucement. Je me rend compte qu'il va y avoir bien plus d'action vers la "deuxième partie" de cette fic en fait. J'ai dû mal à croire que j'ai réussi à tenir 16 chapitres et qu'il y ait encore des gens pour suivre ça._  
_

En tout cas, merci une fois de plus aux lecteurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un mot, ça m'aide grandement à m'améliorer et ça me fait aussi immensément plaisir. Les auteurs sont des créatures étranges qui se nourrissent de reviews, pensez à les nourrir. Pas après minuit par contre, ça pourrait dégénérer, ils font des petits et cela déclenche un phénomène de "Grimmlisation"

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	18. Chapitre XVII : furent les flammes

Oh, allez, je me suis dit, faisons un geste et donnons leur un nouveau chapitre pour Halloween. D'ailleurs, il collerait presque au thème, ce fameux chapitre. Alors une bonne lecture à vous, et pour les plus jeunes (quoique, les plus vieux aussi ont le droit d'aller chasser) 'gaffe aux caries.

* * *

Une quinte de toux, un reniflement et un mouchoir qui sembla apparaitre devant son nez comme par magie. Helena leva la tête pour trouver un heaume médiéval qu'elle devinait souriant, sans pour autant le confirmer.

_ Tiens.

La brune sourit et prit l'objet dont elle avait le plus besoin à l'heure actuelle, se mouchant allégrement. Qu'il était agréable de se décrasser un peu les bronches et les sinus. Alphonse eut un sourire mental amusé malgré le peu de grâce qu'Helena mettait dans l'action. Assez curieusement, il avait l'impression de voir son frère à 8 ans, qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire le plus de bruit possible lorsqu'il se mouchait.

_ Merci. Je venais de terminer mon dernier paquet.

_ Mais de rien. Tu as l'air un peu fatiguée, ces derniers temps, nota Alphonse avec une pointe d'inquiétude, alors qu'ils attendaient sagement à l'extérieur de l'épicerie qu'Edward ait fini de dévaliser le magasin.

Helena haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, repliant le morceau de papier pour le ranger dans la poche de son manteau élimé. Le malheureux avait quelque peu souffert dans l'éboulement des mines et même si leur voisine de palier, cette jeune mariée si pleine de vie, lui avait proposé de le rafistoler avec une joie enfantine qui faisait presque peur à voir, le vêtement avait vécu plus qu'un manteau n'aurait dû vivre. Mais Gust n'avait plus que ça à se mettre sur le dos et ne tenait pas à prendre plus froid.

_ C'est seulement un rhume et la fatigue. Nous cavalons beaucoup depuis que nous avons retrouvé le corps. Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas.

Un certain nombre de choses avaient eu l'occasion de changer, depuis l'accord passé entre les deux alchimistes dans le hall de la morgue, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alphonse.

Bien qu'entretenant toujours une relation quelque peu distance et teintée d'une volonté de faire chier l'autre, les deux plus âgés étaient arrivés à une entente relativement efficace. Helena faisait en sorte de ne pas trop chahuter le Fullmetal, lequel essayait de ne pas rabrouer Gust dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ils allaient désormais ensemble pour la totalité des « activités » prévues et la brune, conformément à sa promesse, avait cessé de s'éclipser pour un oui ou un non, sans jamais les prévenir.

Ils déjeunaient ensemble, se battaient pour avoir la salle de bain, parcouraient la ville dans tous les sens et somme toute, s'entendaient relativement bien. Et depuis deux jours, ils essayaient désespérément de faire avancer leur enquête piétinante.

Avec l'apparition de ce premier cadavre, Gust avait maintenant la fâcheuse manie de se méfier de tout le monde dans la ville, Landers y comprit, bien que son comportement laissait davantage à penser qu'il était incapable de tuer une mouche. Le maire était venu les voir, en larmes, les suppliant de faire quelque chose tout en les remerciant pour le temps qu'ils prenaient à essayer de capturer les malfaiteurs. Sa femme était restée en retrait, les lèvres pincées et si droite que cela devait être douloureux. Une fois revenus à leurs affaires, Ed avait émis l'hypothèse d'un possible objet ménager profondément enfoncé dans son postérieur et si Alphonse s'était insurgé en le rabrouant sur sa grossièreté, Helena avait éclaté de rire. Et avait failli mourir sous la toux qui l'avait prise à ce moment-là.

C'était d'ailleurs la principale inquiétude du cadet de la bande : depuis quelques jours, Gust était pâle, fatiguée et toussait _vraiment_ beaucoup. Alphonse l'avait remarqué la première fois alors qu'elle se retenait au canapé de leur petit salon pour ne pas vaciller. Ils revenaient d'une séance crapahutage dans la ville et la matinée avait été particulièrement froide et humide. Les deux porteurs d'auto-mail en avaient plus ou moins souffert, mais c'était plus pour la partie humaine que l'armure s'inquiétait.

Evidemment, Gust lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien, qu'elle avait dû seulement prendre froid, avec ce temps de chien. Ed lui avait jeté un coup d'œil, plissant les yeux face à son sourire autant rassurant que légèrement arrogant et n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Ce soir-là, il lui avait laissé le lit.

Helena étira ses longues jambes, se laissant aller en arrière sur le banc tandis qu'Alphonse la contemplait pensivement. Les cernes sous ses yeux ardoise n'étaient pas vraiment pour le rassurer, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire.

_ Je repasserai à la morgue tout à l'heure, lança soudain l'alchimiste, le regard perdu dans le gris cotonneux d'un ciel toujours orageux. Vous n'aurez qu'à renter.

_ Tu ne veux pas que l'on t'accompagne ?

_ C'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je veux seulement demander au médecin s'il a du nouveau. Mais ça m'étonnerait franchement. Helena se remit d'aplomb, les coudes sur les genoux et les tempes dans les mains. Rien n'avance, nos efforts sont aussi utiles qu'un soin capillaire sur le crâne d'un chauve.

_ On va bien finir par y arriver, voulut la rassurer Alphonse. Nos ennemis ne sont pas infaillibles, ils finiront par commettre une erreur.

_ Nous dansons dans leur paume, c'est évident. Helena balaya le paysage d'une main pour appuyer ses propos. Plus j'y pense, et plus tout ceci ressemble à une grotesque mise en scène. Ces disparitions cachent autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grand.

Al ne répondit pas, songeur, et la porte de l'épicerie s'ouvrit en couinant, laissant apparaitre le Fullmetal dans toute sa splendeur, les joues gonflées par un morceau de croissant frais, un sac en papier dans la main. Le jeune homme avait tenu à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent pour une collation et avait presque fait un caprice quand sa collègue, un peu septique, lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire.

Helena se leva du banc, rapidement suivit d'Alphonse.

_ On peut y aller maintenant ? Tu as fait le plein pour un régiment, Fullmetal…

_ Je suis en pleine croissance, rétorqua l'intéressé en postillonnant allégrement sur ses camarades, la bouche pleine. J'ai besoin de manger.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme, la toisant de haut en bas d'un air critique. Alphonse n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer la tête de mort vivant que se trimballait Gust. Certes, il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que son jeune frère, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se soucier un minimum. Après tout, ils venaient de faire une trêve et il était clairement apparut qu'il ne pourrait pas régler cette mission à lui tout seul, il aurait été ridicule et fort problématique qu'Helena clamse suite à un banal rhume.

Fouillant dans son sachet brun, il siffla pour attirer son attention avant de lui balancer une viennoiserie. Elle la rattrapa de justesse, stupéfaite.

_ Qu'est-ce que-

_ M'est avis que celui qui a le plus besoin de manger ici, c'est toi, Gust. J'ai pas envie de revenir à East City et expliquer au Colonel que sa fille est morte de faim en cours de route.

Edward la dépassa en enfournant joyeusement un nouveau croissant, suivit de son frère qui riait doucement en le traitant de goinfre au grand cœur. Le plus âgé protesta vivement, arguant qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de subir les remontrances du Colonel.

Helena resta plantée devant le banc, sa galette au beurre dans les mains, les regardant s'éloigner sans pouvoir ni bouger, ni parler. Machinalement, elle baissa la tête vers sa petite douceur sucrée et en mordit un morceau.

La pâte n'était pas fameuse, s'émiettait en bouche et le beurre n'était visiblement pas de première jeunesse. Ses doigts se retrouvèrent vite collants de matières grasses. Un boulanger digne de ce nom aurait crié au scandale.

Assez stupidement, Helena se dit que c'était sans doute la meilleure galette au beurre qu'elle avait mangé depuis longtemps.

Tout aussi stupidement, elle se mit à pleurer.

₪.₪.₪

_ Putain de journée de merde.

Edward se frotta le bout du nez et appuya sa tête dans sa main, le coude sur la table, alors qu'Helena entrait dans leur suite en se secouant pour faire tomber les trois mètres cube d'eau que son manteau avait absorbé, jurant dans sa barbe sous le sourire goguenard de l'Alchimiste blond.

Le temps s'était considérablement dégradé en fin de journée, les surprenant par la brusquerie du changement. Helena avait déposé les frères Elric à l'hôtel avant de repartir pour la morgue sous une pluie battante et un ciel menaçant. Visiblement, le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé dehors avait suffi à la noyer.

D'un geste rageur, la jeune femme ôta ses bottes, qu'elle envoya volter un peu plus loin, leur course arrêtée par le mur. Le manteau ne tarda pas à suivre, loque détrempée qui pesait sur ses épaules et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le T-shirt tout aussi humide suivit le mouvement.

A table et face à ses dossiers, Edward devint soudain rouge tomate et ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris, s'étouffant à moitié. Mais, mais, mais…

_ MAIS TU FAIS QUOI LA ?!

Dos à lui, Helena sursauta, se tourna à demi alors qu'elle remontait ses cheveux mouillés des deux mains et lui lança un regard surpris. Edward détourna immédiatement le regard, maudissant les Mustangs sur cent générations au moins.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'suis trempée, j'vais pas rester comme ça.

_ T'es obligée de te désaper comme ça, devant tout le monde ?! S'insurgea le jeune blond, le visage toujours aussi rouge, les joues fumantes. Il capta du coin de l'œil Gust changer de position, lui faisant totalement face désormais, une main sur la hanche. Elle arborait un sourire amusé et légèrement ironique.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fullmetal ? Tu n'as encore jamais vu une jeune fille en sous-vêtements, à ton âge ? Ton amie mécanicienne n'était pourtant pas plus couverte que moi, lorsque nous sommes allés lui rendre visite.

A la mention de Winry et de son éternel top noir qui moulait un peu trop efficacement sa poitrine maintenant plus conséquente que durant leur jeunesse, Edward ne put s'empêcher de piquer un nouveau fard par-dessus le premier, gagnant une teinte des plus vives et manquant d'exploser.

Mais elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ?! Et puis, Winry, ça n'avait rien à voir, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur ! Ed se tassa sur lui-même sous le train de ses pensées. Helena avait beau dire, la situation était bien différente que si c'était la jeune blondinette qui s'était retrouvée en soutien-gorge sous ses yeux. Certes, il aurait été atrocement gêné et se serait pris une clé de douze en pleine tête. Mais Winry… Winry était Winry, une môme avec qui il avait grandi. Une adolescente qui devenait lentement une femme.

Une jeune femme qu'était déjà Helena. Et ça, ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir.

_ Tous des pervers, marmonna le Fullmetal en quittant rapidement la pièce à grands pas, partant s'enfermer dans la chambre en se maudissant de sa malchance. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne ! Il était tranquillement en train de revoir ses notes quand cette exhibitionniste était venue se pavaner devant lui ! Tous des tarés dans cette famille !

Helena ricana tranquillement et alors que le blond s'installait sur le lit pour reprendre son livre de chevet et essayer d'oublier les mensurations de Lewin, cette dernière revint taper à la porte.

_ J'suis pas intéressé, espèce de vicieuse ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse du panneau de bois résolument clos et qui le resterait jusqu'à temps qu'elle se soit mis quelque chose sur le dos.

_ Mes vêtements de rechange sont dans la chambre, Fullmetal. Alors à moins que la vue te plaise plus que tu ne veux l'avouer, je te serais très reconnaissante si tu pouvais me les passer.

Helena se prit la flopée de tissus dans la tête, balancée précipitamment par un Edward plus mal à l'aise que jamais et tout aussi fulminant, qui s'empressa de s'emmurer dans la chambre.

_ J'vais prendre une douche si jamais ça t'intéresse, le taquina encore Helena, ravie de le faire tourner bourrique, petite vengeance pour la pique moqueuse qu'elle avait reçue au réveil concernant sa tête de déterrée.

Le « chbunk » qui raisonna l'informa qu'un objet lourd venait d'être jeté dans la porte, sans doute pour la faire partir, et Ed lui hurla d'aller se faire voir.

_ Toi et ton paternel, vous êtes que des obsédés ! T'approche pas de cette chambre, dépravée !

Helena éclata franchement de rire et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous la pluie d'injures d'une crevette déchainée.

Quand Alphonse revint de sa petite excursion du côté des cuisines, il ne comprit pas pourquoi son frère vociférait ainsi à tort et à travers, ni pourquoi celui-ci refusait de lui expliquer la raison de ses pommettes grenat et ses oreilles fumantes.

₪.₪.₪

Alphonse observa son frère, assis sur le canapé puis Helena, installée une fois de plus à même le sol sur ses genoux, les cheveux lâchés qui trainaient presque par terre.

Quelque chose clochait.

Il ignorait encore ce qui n'allait pas dans ce tableau pourtant serein et empli de quiétude. Peut-être est-ce le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait Helena depuis qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain alors qu'ils passaient à table. Ou bien l'attitude étrangement fuyante d'Edward et ses oreilles douées d'une vie propre, qui rougissaient sans raison apparente.

Alphonse restait perplexe, persuadé que _quelque chose_ c'était passé entre ces deux-là, mais ils refusaient de lui en parler ou décrétaient qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Et ce mensonge gros comme une maison l'irritait plus que tout. Il n'était pas un enfant, que diable !

Avec un soupir mental et désabusé, l'armure décida de laisser tomber pour la soirée. Il trouverait bien un autre moyen pour cuisiner son frère ; quand on savait comment si prendre, Edward était incapable de garder un secret bien longtemps. Et cela marchait encore bien mieux lorsqu'il était encore dans son corps et pouvait lui faire le si célèbre regard de chien battu. Le blondinet avait beau jouer les brutes, il n'en restait pas moins démuni et dégoulinant de tendresse lorsque son petit frère venait le solliciter. Personne ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à un Alphonse Elric en mode « adorable ». Et derrière son masque d'innocence, le jeune garçon savait parfaitement jouer de cet atout et ne s'en privait pas le moins du monde !

Helena laissa retomber assez bruyamment sa tête sur la table basse, surprenant les deux frères Elric par le mouvement brusque. Elle gémit quand son front rencontra le bois de la table, tirant un ricanement amusé à son collègue.

_ Tu as décidé de perdre des neurones ?

_ Ça m'énerve, marmonna la jeune femme en restant prostrée contre le meuble. Rien ne va dans le bon sens, on n'y arrivera jamais tant qu'ils ne font pas un nouveau geste. Je ne comprends pas le but de leur manœuvre, en nous envoyant ce cadavre.

_ Tu as dit cet après-midi que c'était pour nous montrer qu'ils avaient le contrôle de la situation, tenta timidement Alphonse.

_ C'est bien ça le problème. A quoi sert-on ici, si ce n'est à être leurs pantins ? Et quel est leur but ? De simples tueurs en série ne se seraient pas donnés autant de mal pour nous montrer tout ça, pas sans bonnes raisons derrière.

_ Et alors ? Ed se laissa aller en arrière sur le canapé, craquant sa nuque endolorie. Tu as des hypothèses ?

_ J'en sais rien. Helena se redressa en massant la marque rougeâtre apparue sur son front. Un coude sur la table, elle frottait machinalement ses traits tirés. J'en sais rien du tout. Y a sans doute quelque chose sur le cadavre. Je veux dire, ces blessures, ce n'est pas anodin.

_ C'est pas notre boulot de jouer les enquêteurs, ronchonna Edward.

_ Qu'a dit le médecin ?

_ Pas grand-chose de plus, répondit Helena, hésitant à repartir à l'assaut de la table basse tant sa déception était grande. Il n'a pas été capable de trouver le produit qui a fait ça, les blessures ont été nettoyées.

_ C'est bizarre, non ? Releva Alphonse. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se seraient embêtés à nettoyer les plaies ?

_ Pour ne pas se faire repérer ? S'enquit Ed, songeur. Le produit qu'ils ont utilisé ne doit se trouver que dans un endroit très spécifique. Cela pourrait les trahir.

_ Ou bien il s'agirait de sujet de test ? Ça expliquerait les blessures si nettes. Mais pourquoi nous envoyer un corps, dans ce cas ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

_ Ces mecs sont des malades, Al, rien n'a de sens pour eux.

_ Ou alors il nous échappe. Tu en penses quoi, Helena ?

L'armure se tourna vers la jeune femme en quête d'une approbation et fut quelque peu choqué de la trouver si blanche. On aurait dit que tout son sang venait brusquement de quitter son visage et malgré sa peau mate, la différence était clairement visible. Al se pencha légèrement vers elle, inquiet.

_ Helena ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La brune sursauta, comme si on venait de la tirer d'une quelconque transe, et se tourna vers l'armure en vacillant, désorientée.

_ O-oui, oui. Juste un peu de fatigue. Ça va aller.

_ Peut-être que l'on devrait aller se coucher, s'enquit le plus jeune avec une moue mentale. On n'arrive à rien de toute façon.

_ Oui, c'est sans doute ce qui il y a de mieux à faire, approuva l'ainée en attrapant du coin de l'œil l'air profondément inquisiteur du Fullmetal.

Tout comme son frère, il avait rapidement remarqué le changement d'attitude chez Lewin, mais jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais vraiment pu la prendre en flag'. Ce soir plus que les autres cependant, elle semblait vidée de sa substance et bien que répugnant à l'admettre clairement, il s'inquiétait un minimum.

Helena commença à rassembler ses affaires à la va-vite, mal à l'aise.

_ Allez-y, je vais ranger.

_ C'est à ton tour de prendre la chambre, cracha Ed d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus mordant. Lena secoua la tête.

_ C'est pas grave, vas-y. Je la prendrais demain.

_ Tu ne vas pas dormir deux fois de suite sur le canapé !

_ J'ai connu bien pire, Alphonse. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, tout va très bien.

_ Parles en à tes cernes. Ed se leva, lui arracha presque les feuilles des mains pour les mettre hors de portée. La brune en resta sur le cul alors qu'Alphonse se levait à son tour, la prenant délicatement par un bras pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent en ce qui se rapprochait le plus du sourire pour le masque inexpressif qu'il devait malheureusement porter.

_ Ed a raison, tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Nous allons ranger.

_ Je peux très bien-

Al la poussa gentiment dans le dos, la forçant à faire quelques pas en avant et s'éloigner de la table basse. Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard qu'elle espérait menaçant mais rien n'y fit ; la grosse armure l'obligea à pénétrer dans la chambre et resta devant la porte, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'en ressortirait plus. Bon sang, si des ados pré-pubères se mettaient à lui donner des ordres et la traiter comme une enfant… elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

_ Bonne nuit ! Lança le plus jeune de la bande avec une voix enjouée, marquant la fin de la conversation et des protestations.

Il planta Helena sur le seuil, retournant vers le canapé que son frère était en train d'arranger pour passer la nuit. L'Alchimiste resta bête une seconde ou deux, puis poussa un soupir vaincu. Elle agita la main à l'adresse de ses deux collègues.

_ Bonne nuit.

₪.₪.₪

_Au commencement furent les flammes…_

_Dures, brulantes et assassines…_

_Puis vinrent les cris._

_Déchirants, terrifiants et inhumains…_

_Puis vint le sang._

₪.₪.₪

Helena se redressa en sursaut sur le lit, le corps couvert de sueur, les draps étroitement enroulés autour de ses jambes, l'immobilisant plus sûrement que des chaines. L'air autour d'elle semblait lourd et épais, étouffant, alors que dans sa tête encore embrouillée de sommeil résonnaient les pleurs, les hurlements et les suppliques.

_La Peur…_

Son souffle s'étrangla, les poumons pris dans un étau d'acier alors que son cœur, misérable petit muscle soumis aux dures images de ses souvenirs, palpitait follement. Une vague d'angoisse se diffusa dans ses veines, poison mortel, tandis que sa main gauche tâtonnait maladroitement sur la table de chevet.

Dans sa panique, la respiration saccadée et la vue brouillée, voilée de noir, Helena renversa le livre qu'elle lisait encore la veille avant de finalement se coucher, cherchant fébrilement sa boite de comprimés qu'elle ne trouvait pas. D'un mouvement convulsif, la jeune femme s'extirpa de sa prison de tissu moite de sueur, résultat de ses cauchemars plus vrais que nature et se leva en chancelant. La pénombre tourbillonna autour d'elle, lui donnant le vertige, l'envie de vomir se faisant désormais clairement sentir.

Son cerveau fatigué parvint à lui ordonner de se bouger, d'avancer en se tenant au bord du lit, hésitante, comme un enfant faisant ses premiers pas. Le silence était oppressant, malsain et l'enveloppait tel un horrible linceul.

Helena suffoqua, cherchant désespérément à sortir de cette horreur tout en sachant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Mêmes les médicaments n'auraient plus fait effet à ce stade.

Trébuchante, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer les gémissements et ses toux sèches qui lui arrachaient les poumons, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains adjacente.

Agir, vite. Trouver de l'eau, se calmer, reprendre pied avec la réalité. Tant de gestes simples qu'elle était incapable de mettre en pratique.

La lumière du plafonnier se refléta cruellement sur le carrelage blanc, l'aveuglant presque et lui donnant le tournis alors que le miroir devant les lavabos lui renvoyait l'image d'une mourante. Des flashs englobèrent sa vison d'un rouge malsain alors qu'elle réprimait un hoquet déchirant. Elle avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus qu'une seule et même douleur qui se concentrait autour de ses poumons et de son cœur, brulante et dévastatrice.

Helena tomba à genoux, sa main se raccrocha au rebord des toilettes, crispée, l'autre fermement pressée contre ses lèvres. Un bruit atroce, un raclement désagréable et presque animal. Ses yeux flous et plissés par la souffrance captèrent le rouge violent qui venait de s'écraser contre le carrelage jusque-là immaculé.

Une nouvelle vague de panique la submergea.

₪.₪.₪

Edward grogna en se retournant sur le canapé de leur salon, espérant trouver une position plus confortable. Il ignora la source du bruit qui venait de le tirer de son sommeil pourtant peu facile à briser, mais il priait pour que cela ne soit que passager.

Déjà qu'Helena l'avait fait chier toute la soirée pour qu'ils épluchent encore une fois les dépositions des habitants du village, une nuisance sonore n'allait pas en plus venir lui gâcher sa nuit ! Dans le fauteuil en face de lui, Alphonse lisait un livre, si concentré qu'il ne semblait pas avoir entendu quoique ce soit. Cela semblait être un don chez les Elric ; la capacité de se couper du monde lorsqu'ils se plongeaient dans leurs études. D'ordinaire, c'était de l'apanage de l'ainé, capable de rester des heures entières sans bouger ni percevoir quoique ce soit d'autre que sa lecture si celle-ci se révélait être particulièrement intéressante. Alphonse y était moins sujet mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de succomber de temps à autres à cette étrange maladie.

Pestant mentalement, Ed se retourna encore une fois, enfouissant le nez dans son coussin, fermant les yeux et allant même jusqu'à laisser un sourire béat éclairer ses traits. Ce fut de courte durée, hélas, car à peine avait-il repris le cours de son rêve (où il courrait après le Colonel en brandissant un seau d'eau, un air diabolique sur le visage et une armée de crevettes sous ses ordres qui s'accrochaient à Mustang pour le ralentir) qu'un violent tintement de métal retentit quelque part dans leur suite, lui vrillant les oreilles.

Se redressant sur un coude, il vit qu'Al avait lui aussi levé le nez de son ouvrage, intrigué. Le plus vieux ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une insulte et dire à la grande courge dans la chambre de bien vouloir arrêter ses conneries, quand un immonde bruit de vomissure, entrecoupé d'une toux féroce et douloureuse, le coupa dans son élan.

Une peur irrationnelle s'empara brusquement de lui et il se leva d'un bond, envoyant voler ses couvertures. Ce genre de son lui était trop familier pour qu'il puisse l'aborder avec autre chose que de l'inquiétude.

Sa mère avait suffisamment toussé ainsi quelques jours avant sa mort pour qu'un simple éternuement l'alerte, désormais.

Plus tard, il décréterait sans doute qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété le moins du monde et qu'il voulait seulement aller voir Gust pour lui dire de se taire, mais pour l'heure, il était plus nerveux que jamais.

Qu'elle soit malade, il pouvait le concevoir, ils avaient passé ces trois derniers jours à crapahuter comme des débiles dans la boue et la jeune femme n'était déjà pas bien fraiche. Ce pour quoi il avait insisté pour qu'elle ait la chambre ce soir. Mais qu'elle le soit à ce point ?!

Se dirigeant à grands pas vers la source du raffut, Alphonse sur les talons – tout aussi inquiet que lui, si ce n'était plus— Edward poussa la porte de la salle de bains avec une certaine prudence, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une bête féroce lui saute à la gorge.

_ Hey, Gust ! Ça v…

Sa voix mourut subitement lorsque la totalité de la scène s'offrit à ses yeux. Dans son dos, sa grosse armure de frère poussa un cri horrifié, seule chose raisonnable à dire dans une situation pareille.

Helena se tenait à genoux, courbée vers l'avant et à moitié appuyée contre la cuvette des WC. Le porte-serviettes près de la porte donnant sur la chambre était tombé à terre, sans doute entrainé par la jeune femme dans sa chute. Une petite flaque de sang se formait devant elle, son visage blafard tordu par la douleur, ses doigts couverts du liquide pourpre dont l'odeur métallique était absolument infecte. Le corps de la brune fut secoué d'un spasme alors qu'elle s'étouffait presque, éructant une salive rougeâtre et émettant un gargouillis immonde.

Il y eut un bref moment de flottement durant lequel Edward resta figé sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Son cerveau avait cessé d'envoyer des informations cohérentes et restait bloqué sur le sang qui jaillissait de sa bouche et tombait lentement sur le carrelage souillé.

Puis, comme une bulle qui éclate, l'urgence de la situation le rattrapa violemment, lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'ainé Elric vira au pâle et pivota vers son jeune frère, l'adrénaline dans ses veines lui donnant la présence d'esprit de lui hurler d'aller chercher un médecin.

Alphonse dû lui aussi se secouer pour sortir de sa torpeur muette. Il s'ébroua et de partit en courant dans un raffut de tous les diables, laissant son frère s'occuper comme il le pouvait de la jeune femme.

₪.₪.₪

_ Alors ? Elle va mieux ?

Le médecin refermait soigneusement la porte de la chambre lorsque les deux gamins –enfin, lorsque le gamin et _l'armure_ –lui sautèrent presque dessus. Habitué aux réactions parfois vives des proches du malade, il se contenta de remonter lentement ses petites lunettes rondes le long de son nez pointu et de plisser légèrement les yeux.

_ Elle est inconsciente pour le moment…

Le jeune blond siffla de mécontentement

Edward avait cru devenir fou, lorsque près d'une heure plus tôt, Helena lui était tombée dans les bras comme une pierre, tremblant de tous ses membres et les yeux à moitié révulsés. Elle ne semblait alors plus du tout avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et il avait réussi –par il ne savait quel miracle— à la remettre dans son lit en espérant qu'elle se calmerait. Il avait attendu l'arrivée du médecin en trépignant, effectuant des allés et retours incessants entre la salle de bains et le lit afin de rafraichir du mieux qu'il le pouvait la jeune femme à l'aide d'une serviette mouillée.

L'écoulement de sang avait fait place à quelques crachats qui, bien que restant inquiétants, n'étaient pas le souci majeur compte tenu du fait qu'Helena délirait totalement, en proie à il ne savait quelle hallucination, ahanant des paroles sans suite –et visiblement dans une autre langue – la respiration chaotique.

Le médecin était arrivé près de vingt minutes après le début de la « crise », précédé d'Alphonse. Durant ce laps de temps sommes toutes, relativement long, le directeur de l'hôtel était venu voir la raison d'un grabuge pareil à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, amenant avec lui les autres locataires curieux, ce qui n'avait certes pas aidé Helena à se calmer.

Le médecin avait fait sortir tout le monde sitôt un pied posé dans la chambre, les frères Elric y compris. Les deux jeunes gens avaient attendu avec angoisse qu'il en termine avec leur collègue, tendus comme des arcs, Edward acceptant volontiers la tasse de café que lui avait tendu la vieille cuisinière de l'hôtel.

Et maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin savoir ce qui s'était passé et de quoi il en retournait, il leur annonçait simplement qu'elle était _inconsciente _? Curieusement, Edward aurait pu le parier seul. Et pourtant il n'avait fait aucunes études en médecine.

Se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux, il serra le poing, faisant crisser le métal de son auto-mail. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas l'abattre sur le nez de son interlocuteur.

_ Oui, mais concrètement : elle va mieux, oui ou non ?

Le médecin soupira, remontant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. Lorsqu'on l'avait contacté, il était sur une urgence dans une maison voisine, assistant une naissance difficile. Il n'avait pu se libérer avant au moins une vingtaine de minutes pour suivre l'énorme armure qui était venu le chercher.

Quand il avait débarqué à l'hôtel, puis qu'il avait vu la jeune femme en train de convulser dans les bras de ce pauvre garçon totalement dépassé par les évènements, il s'était dit que ce cas-là était plus grave que prévu et que ce n'était plus dans ses compétences. Ce qu'il entreprit d'expliquer calmement aux deux adolescents survoltés qui lui faisaient face.

_ Je lui ai administré un sédatif. Pour le moment, son état semble stable mais je ne garantis pas l'absence d'une nouvelle crise. Du peu que j'ai pu en voir, cela semblait assez sérieux.

Edward retint une remarque cinglante et Alphonse s'avança d'un pas. Déjà lors de leur première rencontre, il avait été plus que surpris de cette voix d'enfant dans ce corps monstrueux et encore maintenant, le choc de voir un tel « objet » parler ainsi, était vif.

_ Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a ? Je veux dire, c'est un virus, une maladie ?

Le médecin poussa une sorte de ricanement, enlevant ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur le devant de sa veste. Il avait d'autres interventions ce soir et il ne pouvait s'éterniser plus longtemps au chevet de sa patiente, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait disserter durant des heures sur le mal inconnu qui la rongeait.

_ Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai encore jamais vu ça de ma vie et que je serais bien incapable de vous dire ce qu'elle a. –le petit blond grogna à la nouvelle mais se retint du moindre commentaire. Le médecin remit ses lunettes. –Cependant, il est clair qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un quelconque virus.

_ Alors quoi ? Cracha Edward, incapable de se retenir d'avantage. Il voulait des réponses, et vite. Ce serait quoi selon vous ? Un problème génétique ? Une tare héréditaire ?

_ Je l'ignore jeune homme, bien que cette thèse soit probable. Mais le fait est que je n'ai rien à prescrire à votre amie. Tout ceci dépasse de loin mes compétences.

_ Alors vous ne pouvez rien faire ?!

_ Dans l'immédiat, je vous conseillerais de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais le plus proche est bien à cinquante bornes au moins, et le voyage ne lui sera pas profitable du tout.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans ce cas ?! S'énerva Edward, que ces réponses mono-sibyllines commençaient à échauffer. Dites-nous, qu'on puisse réagir correctement si jamais ça se produit encore une fois !

_ Ecoutez jeune homme, je suis navré mais je n'ai aucune réponse à vous offrir. Surveillez la, faites en sorte qu'elle boive et si jamais elle se réveille, essayez de savoir si elle avait connaissance de cette…maladie. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant. Si jamais elle recommence, eh bien…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, montrant clairement qu'en plus d'être impuissant à la soigner, les Elric allaient devoir la regarder agoniser dans son coin si jamais une nouvelle crise la prenait. Edward serra les poings, se retenant de hurler et le médecin les salua d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la pièce, écartant au passage les quelques personnes qui se pressaient encore dans le couloir.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, anéantis, laissés livrés à eux-mêmes sans savoir quoi faire. Le praticien leur avait laissé le numéro de téléphone de son cabinet et avait promis de revenir le lendemain pour vérifier l'état d'Helena mais selon ses dires, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à espérer.

L'ainé Elric respira à fond, essayant de diminuer son angoisse sans y parvenir. Que ce passait-il enfin ?! Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, Helena allait bien hier encore, comment son état avait-il pu se dégrader à ce point en l'espace de quelques heures ? Près de lui, Alphonse s'interrogeait également et ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative de se rendre dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour la veiller.

A pas lents, Edward revint à la salle de bain, ramassant les serviettes souillées et nettoyant machinalement le sang sur le sol. Il entendait encore les murmures des locataires voisins, les oreilles légèrement bourdonnantes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans de plus en quelques minutes seulement et l'épuisement pesait sur ses épaules comme une enclume. Libéré de toutes entraves, son esprit se mit à vagabonder tandis qu'il tordait son éponge sanglante au-dessus du lavabo dont la faïence vira au rouge.

Le médecin prétendait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un virus et le jeune homme était plutôt enclin à le croire. Comme il l'avait émis un peu plus tôt, la thèse d'une dégénérescence génétique était la plus plausible. Une malformation peut-être ou simplement une mutation ? Restait à savoir si Helena était au courant d'une telle chose. Si c'était le cas, elle le leur avait caché et Edward n'en comprenait pas la raison. Etait-ce pour cela que le Colonel ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa fille ? Parce qu'elle avait d'importants problèmes de santé qui lui auraient couté sa licence d'Alchimiste d'Etat ? Non, c'était grotesque. Y aurait-il autre chose en ce cas ? Ed ne parvenait à imaginer ce qui pourrait être pire que ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il a vraiment cru qu'Helena allait lui claquer entre les doigts et tenir contre lui un poids mort était une expérience qu'il ne souhaitait pas revivre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque son frère l'appela depuis la chambre. Croyant que la jeune fille s'était enfin réveillée, Edward bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita hors de la salle de bains. Il avait beau dire, depuis qu'ils étaient ici, ses ressentiments envers Gust s'étaient atténués sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas avoué directement mais sa présence de ces derniers jours avait été d'un certain réconfort et il avait peu à peu cessé de la traiter comme une chieuse de première classe et une ennemie potentielle. Dire qu'elle était devenue une amie était peut-être pousser le bouchon un peu loin cependant.

Mais oui, il était inutile de le nier, il était inquiet pour elle comme il le serait envers n'importe qui d'autre d'un tant soit peu important pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alphonse se tourna vers lui au moment où il entra dans la chambre. Assis sur une chaise près du lit d'Helena, il surplombait son corps inerte de son énorme masse. Dans ses mains plus grosses qu'un hachoir à viande, il tenait une petite boite cylindrique de couleur orangée. Il l'agita à l'adresse de son frère.

_ J'ai trouvé ça. Dans ses affaires.

Ne préférant pas demander _pourquoi_ son petit frère avait été fouiller dans les affaires de Gust qu'elle avait laissées trainer dans un coin de la pièce, Edward s'approcha et contempla la boite en fronçant les sourcils. Il la prit, l'examinant soigneusement. La trace d'une étiquette subsistait sur un côté du pot, arrachée à la va vite. Une partie en était encore visible, quelques lettres au feutre noir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde… ? Marmonna Edward plus pour lui-même que pour son cadet. Celui-ci l'entendit néanmoins.

_ Des médicaments je pense. Elle devait être au courant.

Ed ne comprit pas pourquoi le goût amer de la trahison vint lui chatouiller les papilles. Il leva le flacon au-dessus de ses yeux, illuminant le contenu à la lueur de la lampe de chevet.

_ C'est vide.

_ Peut-être que ça l'empêchait de faire ce genre de crises, suggéra Alphonse. Et comme elle n'en avait plus…

_ Et elle ne nous a rien dit.

_ Oui.

Ils se turent, chacun digérant l'information comme il le pouvait. Alphonse avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle leur avait caché ceci. Quel que soit le mal dont elle souffrait, il était suffisamment puissant pour la tuer. Qu'elle ne leur ait rien dit le peinait un peu ; ne leur faisait-elle pas confiance ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait dit que les membres d'une équipe ne devaient rien cacher ? Ne devaient pas garder pour eux des informations qui auraient pu nuire à la cohésion et au bon fonctionnement du groupe ?

Que diraient-ils au Colonel si jamais sa fille venait à mourir dans la nuit, terrassée par une crise cardiaque ou il ne savait quoi encore ?

Dans un flash aussi subit que douloureux, le plus jeune des Elric repensa à sa mère, la douce Trisha. Elle aussi avait été terriblement malade et comme Helena, elle avait choisi de se taire plutôt que d'inquiéter ses proches. Et elle en était morte.

Il se dit soudain que ce devait être elle, qu'il avait reconnu chez Helena. Cette douceur et ses sourires, la façon qu'elle avait de leur parler, d'aider Edward malgré son caractère de cochon, de les surveiller du coin de l'œil sans pour autant chercher à percer leurs secrets.

Oui, derrière la grande fille mince et sèche, c'était un peu de Trisha qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé.

Et il refusait catégoriquement que l'histoire se répète.

Pourtant…

_ Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas Grand Frère ?

Edward baissa les yeux et fixa son petit frère, son cœur se serrant un peu en entendant la voix enfantine se gauchir sous les tons angoissés et pleins d'espoir. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait lui répondre. Le rassurer tout en sachant qu'il y avait un risque non négligeable ? Mais sa détresse était telle que le plus âgé sourit doucement, confiant, un brin moqueur peut-être.

Il déclara sur un ton trop enjoué pour être vrai :

_ Evidemment qu'elle va s'en tirer ! N'oublie pas qu'elle est la fille de Mustang ! Plus coriace que de la mauvaise herbe !

La plaisanterie fit mentalement sourire Alphonse sans pour autant faire taire ses angoisses. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Helena, contemplant son visage crispé sans un mot et Edward resta à ses côtés sans rien ajouter. Priant en silence pour que tout s'arrange.

₪.₪.₪

Edward somnolait sur un fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit les draps se froisser légèrement. Il avait déplacé la chaise dans la chambre pour tenir compagnie à son cadet et veiller leur collège, par la même occasion, mais la fatigue et les émotions de la soirée avaient eu raison de lui. Il s'était assoupi en travers du meuble, les pieds passés par-dessus l'accoudoir, le reste du corps tordu dans le dossier du siège, la tête douloureusement coincée.

Le jeune homme se redressa, faisant craquer son cou et sa colonne vertébrale. Une couverture glissa à ses pieds et ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur le lit en face de lui.

Helena le fixait d'un regard vide et légèrement voilé. Edward renifla.

_ C'est pas trop tôt.

Gust cligna des paupières, peinant à retracer les évènements et n'en n'ayant pas la force. Elle voulut bouger mais son corps protesta et elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur que lui tira sa faible tentative de mouvement.

_ ' L'heure il est ? Marmonna-t-elle en expirant doucement. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en s'asseyant tout à fait.

_ Trois heures vingt-sept.

_ 'Ai dormi longtemps ?

_ Bien moins que ce à quoi je m'attendais après ton fiasco. C'est quoi ce délire, Gust ? T'es malade, c'est ça ?

_ Pas tes affaires…

_ Comment ça, c'est pas mes affaires ?! Hurla brusquement Edward, perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il gardait encore sur ses nerfs fatigués. La scène de la veille se rejoua dans son esprit et il serra les poings, furieux. Helena tourna la tête vers lui en grimaçant et il eut un mouvement sec de la main.

_ T'as failli me crever dans les bras y a un peu moins de quatre heures, viens pas me dire que c'est pas mon putain de problème ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, hein ?! On a trouvé ta boite de médoc, qu'est-ce que c'est, ce produit ? Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?!

_ Ed !

Alphonse entra en trombe dans la pièce, alerté par les hurlements rageurs de son ainé. On n'avait pas idée de pousser une gueulante pareille au chevet d'une malade enfin ! Jusqu'à temps qu'il se rende compte que la malade était éveillée –ou du moins luttait pour le rester—et ne semblait pas être en meilleure forme que quelques heures plus tôt. Elle paraissait même être sur le point de tourner à nouveau de l'œil, tentant de se relever sur un coude et de se tourner sur le côté dans le même temps.

Il se précipita aussitôt vers le lit, passant une épaisse main dans son dos pour la soutenir, l'aidant à se redresser pour mieux respirer. Rien n'y fit cependant, Helena se mit inévitablement à tousser, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée par une nouvelle vague de crachats sanglants. La moquette se tâcha de quelques marques rouges.

_ Doucement, doucement…

Edward resta debout, figé sur place alors que son frère frottait le dos de la plus âgée pour l'apaiser. Il avait mal. Mal de la voir ainsi, mal de la voir souffrir en silence. Et il lui en voulait, putain. Il lui en voulait tellement pour ne rien leur avoir dit, pour avoir gardé tout ceci pour elle, pour ne pas les avoir prévenu. Pour lui avoir foutu la trouille de sa vie quand il avait cru qu'elle allait passer l'arme à gauche.

La mâchoire crispée, l'ainé Elric se détourna de son cadet et la brune suffocante pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il revint dans la pièce et le tendit à l'armure qui entreprit de le faire boire à leur malade, veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec la boisson.

Au bout de ce qui leur parut être d'interminables minutes, la toux d'Helena finit par se calmer et Alphonse la rallongea avec tendresse. Gust papillonnait, incapable de focaliser son attention sur quoique ce soit. Elle avait tellement sommeil…

Alphonse jeta un coup d'œil au blond, hésitant à le réprimander pour avoir crié comme un demeuré alors qu'Helena était au plus mal. Mais il pouvait comprendre la frustration éprouvée par son frère, lui-même se sentait mal vis-à-vis de cela.

Helena haleta, quémandant encore une fois un peu d'eau.

_ Tu te sens mieux ? S'enquit gentiment Alphonse, plus pour la forme que pour la réponse, après qu'elle eut fini.

Helena soupira, les yeux à moitié clos.

_ C'est rien, marmonna-t-elle. C'est rien…Chōṭē bhā'ī cintā mata karō… [1]

Les deux frères restèrent septiques alors que la brune retombait dans sa léthargie.

₪.₪.₪

Quand Helena rouvrit les yeux, ce fut à cause des sons de vaisselle et de conversation. La tête lourde et les poumons toujours en feu, elle poussa un râle avant de se redresser difficilement, essayant de se caler contre les oreillers. Etait-il normal qu'elle ne sente plus du tout ses jambes ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête, observant l'espace autour d'elle sans vraiment réussir à s'y resituer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici déjà ? De la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux et elle prit soudain conscience de l'odeur de café et de pancakes qui flottait dans l'air. Si son estomac avait besoin d'être rempli, le simple fait d'y penser lui donna la nausée et un haut de cœur la secoua.

Presque immédiatement, une douleur sourde enflamma sa poitrine et elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour en stopper tout de suite l'avancement. Visiblement, elle fit plus de bruit que ce qu'elle avait prévu, car moins d'une minute après le début de ses toux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit un peu violemment. La lumière de la pièce principale l'éblouie, lui faisant plisser les yeux.

_ Helena ? Ça va ?!

_ Alphonse ?

L'armure poussa un soupir métallique, visiblement soulagé par ce qu'il voyait. Il entra complètement, refermant la porte, permettant à Helena de baisser le bras qu'elle avait levé en guise de protection primaire.

_ Je suis si content ! S'exclama le plus jeune, veillant cependant à garder sa voix la plus basse possible pour ne pas incommoder l'ainée. Tu nous as fait une belle peur, hier, tu sais ?

_ Hier… ?

Alphonse s'arrêta près du lit, prenant une posture clairement étonnée.

_ Tu- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

_ J'en sais rien… c'est flou… Helena gémit douloureusement en se laissant retomber à plat dos. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Il s'est passé que tu nous as fait une crise, digne d'une possédée, et que tu as failli y passer.

Edward venait de rentrer dans la chambre, un air grave et mécontent sur les traits. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés, dans l'attitude type du paternel en colère. Helena ne put empêcher un sourire ironique d'étirer ses traits à cette pensée. Ce qui ne fit qu'attiser l'irritation grandissante du Fullmetal. Elle se payait sa tête en plus !

_ Ça te fait rire !? S'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas dans la pièce, serrant les poings. Putain de merde, mais ta conscience que t'as failli crever ?! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de flipper comme un con parce que tu te mets à convulser en crachant du sang ? !

Helena cligna des yeux, surprise, et Alphonse fit mentalement de même. Il avait rarement vu son frère entrer dans une colère aussi froide. D'ordinaire, il s'énervait vite, mais ses cris n'étaient rien de plus que l'expression d'une frustration enfantine. A l'heure actuelle cependant, il était furieux.

Gust essaya de se réinstaller correctement sur les oreillers. Elle avait mal à la tête. Mal au cœur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant se justifier. Merde, la situation lui échappait totalement. Les frères Elric n'auraient jamais dû voir ça !

Edward la coupa avant même qu'elle n'émette le moindre son.

_ Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Tempêta-t-il. Alphonse se leva, cherchant à l'apaiser en amorçant un geste de la main. Son frère le repoussa. On a trouvé tes médicaments. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis quand ? On n'était pas censé se serrer les coudes, non ? Se faire confiance ?

_ Ed, calme-toi !

_ Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'elle est malade comme un chien et qu'à la moindre nouvelle crise, elle pourrait réellement mourir ? Est-ce que tu-

_ Je suis désolée.

Edward se coupa dans son élan et ils se tournèrent vers Helena, qui fixait la fenêtre sans oser croiser leurs regards. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant, à des années-lumière de l'Alchimiste vive et assurée qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de côtoyer. Alphonse laissa retomber ses mains en grinçant, un silence pensant s'installant sur la chambre devenue brusquement trop petite pour eux trois.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Helena tressaillit légèrement à la voix vacillante et pleine de reproches du plus jeune, mais ne se détourna pas de la fenêtre, préférant encore en contempler les rideaux tirés que d'affronter les regards des adolescents.

Elle voulait qu'il se taise. Qu'il cesse de la fixer avec cet air douloureux, comme s'il se sentait trahit. Trahit par quoi ? Jamais il n'avait été question de leur faire part de ses problèmes personnels, merde ! Est-ce qu'elle les avait cuisinés pour obtenir ses propres réponses les concernant ?! Alors qu'ils lui tournent le dos tous les deux, qu'ils partent et la laissent seule. Elle finirait bien par se relever, non ? Elle se relevait toujours.

Une vague de froid l'envahit quand la voix de l'armure retentit encore, plaintive, aux bords de larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas verser.

_ Tu avais dit que les membres d'une équipe ne devaient rien se cacher. Qu'ils devaient pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres. Pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas confiance, Helena ?

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de vous entrainer là-dedans.

La brune sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le mouvement de bras colérique d'Edward.

_ C'est des conneries tout ça. Y a pas que toi en jeu dans cette affaire, Gust. T'es responsable de la vie de ces nanas. T'as pour devoir de trouver ces types et de les mettre sous les verrous. Al et moi, on y arrivera pas tous seuls. T'as pas le droit de mourir avant d'avoir fini cette putain de mission. T'as pas le droit de jouer les égoïstes tant que ta vie n'est pas la seule à être menacée !

Nouveau silence. Plus pesant encore que le précédent. Helena gardait la bouche fermée, refusant tout net d'en dire d'avantage. Si elle parlait, cela revenait à une trahison. Une condamnation à mort en sursis pour les frères Elric. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ainsi en jeu leur sécurité à tous.

La jeune femme ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, pour répliquer. N'importe quoi. Une pique moqueuse, une touche de mépris. Tout ce qui pourrait éloigner les deux frères d'elle. Qu'importe s'ils revenaient au point de départ, du moment qu'ils-

Edward se planta devant elle, la forçant à le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés.

_ T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ou pas, espèce de grande courge ? T'as pas le droit de te montrer égoïste. Surtout pas maintenant. Tu mets en péril toute notre mission.

_ Mlle- Helena… Alphonse vint se placer à côté de son frère, autant pour le soutenir dans sa démarche de lui tirer les vers du nez, que pour le retenir s'il lui prenait l'envie subite et irraisonnée de frapper la convalescente. On s'est beaucoup inquiété, tu sais ? Je veux dire… on ne… on n'a pas… il chercha ses mots, essayant de les faire sonner juste. Il sourit mentalement en songeant à quel point cette scène était d'un cliché monstrueux. Mais s'il fallait ça pour qu'Helena leur dise ce qui n'allait pas. Pour qu'elle s'ouvre enfin, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

Edward avait raison ; si Helena venait à mourir ou se retrouver dans l'incapacité de bouger, leur mission tombait à l'eau. Et ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas se le permettre.

Les mains de Gust se mirent à trembler légèrement sur les couvertures qu'elle serrait trop fort. Alphonse soupira.

_ Je me doute qu'il n'est pas facile pour toi d'en parler. Mais… tu savais que tu étais malade, tu as choisis de ne rien dire… même si Ed est ronchon, même s'il crie, qu'il te traite de tous les noms… je sais qu'au fond, il t'aime bien. Comme moi. Nous tenons à toi.

Il fallut près d'une minute au cadet pour calmer la crevette blonde qui s'époumonait tout ce qu'il savait que non, il ne tenait pas du tout à Lewin, mais que la voir mourir sur une mission conjointe nuirait fortement à sa réputation et que si elle voulait vraiment crever, elle n'avait qu'à attendre la fin de cette enquête. Et non, bordel, il ne l'aimait pas !

Helena les regarda se disputer, comme les deux enfants qu'ils étaient encore, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

'_De toute façon, on sait très bien que c'est moi que Nana préfère ! _

_N'importe quoi ! Je suis son préféré ! Pas vrai, __baṛī bahana [2]?_

_Iris, David… parlez moins fort, je suis fatiguée. Et de toute façon, je vous aime tous les deux, ça vous va comme ça ?_

_Mais tu as bien un préféré, non ?_

_Non. Vous êtes tous les deux aussi importants l'un que l'autre à mes yeux.'_

Une larme glissa sur le sourire.

_ Si je vous explique, lança-t-elle brusquement, interrompant la discussion enflammée.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers elle, surpris mais cessant de se chamailler. Helena inspira une brève goulée d'air avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme.

_ Si je vous explique ce que j'ai, qui je suis ; il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Vous serez liés à mes emmerdes.

Edward esquissa un rictus moqueur. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son regard, juste une farouche détermination et une curiosité presque enfantine.

_ Je savais bien que tu étais de mèche avec la mafia de Xing.

Gust ricana puis leur fit signe de prendre place, qui sur la chaise, qui au pied du lit. Elle se cala contre les oreillers, ignorant son mal de crâne et sa gorge sèche.

_ Ça risque de durer longtemps, prévint-elle. Et on n'a pas forcément ce temps.

_ Alors arrête de blablater et de nous faire ça à la mystique. Dis-nous ce que tu as, déjà.

_ Je ne sais pas comment s'appelle ce dont je souffre. Il faut simplement savoir que c'est génétique, que l'on ne peut rien n'y faire, que j'ai ça depuis tout petite. Et que c'est lié à mes origines.

Alphonse bougea un peu sur son siège.

_ Tes origines ?

Helena soupira. Ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour contempler le plafond couvert de tâches. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir d'où elles venaient, ni songer au fait qu'elle avait dormit au-dessous de ces trucs près à lui tomber sur la figure au moindre courant d'air ou tremblement agitant la charpente.

_ Vous vous souvenez sans doute, lorsque je vous ai dit venir d'un petit village du Sud-Est d'Amestris ?

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question ; Helena était persuadée –et elle n'avait pas tort – qu'ils n'avaient cessé d'y penser depuis qu'elle leur avait lâché l'info. Les adolescents poussèrent un léger grognement d'affirmation, se penchant inconsciemment vers elle avec une certaine avidité.

En d'autres circonstances, Gust aurait pu en sourire, s'en amuser. Mais la bombe qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher n'avait rien d'amusant. Elle ignorait encore si elle le regretterait, si leur faire confiance allait finalement achever de sceller ce qui lui servait de pitoyable destin. Elle s'en remettait à eux, désormais, à défaut de croire en ce dieu qui l'avait toujours délaissée.

_ Pour être parfaitement exacte, mon père était du Sud, ma mère de l'Est. Je suis née là-bas, d'ailleurs, en 1895. Et pour être encore plus précise, j'ajouterais même que cet Est là, on le nommait Ishbal.

* * *

Ceci mes amis, est une coupure des plus méchantes et vicieuses. Et j'en suis fière en plus. Voilà, le voile est levé sur le pseudo mystère que j'ai voulu instaurer au sujet d'Helena. Vous aurez plus de précisions dans les chapitres suivants, puisqu'il va s'agir bien entendu de flash back. Quoique, je pourrais me la jouer super méchante et vous délivrer des infos petit bout par petit bout...

[1] Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit frère.

[2] grande sœur/Sœur ainée.

Alors, je m'explique. Une fois de plus, il s'agit d'une traduction internet et en ce qui concerne la première phrase, je ne suis donc pas du tout sûre de moi. Pour le grande soeur, en recoupant, j'ai eu des résultats similaires, donc là, pas trop d'inquiétude. En ce qui concerne la langue choisi pour l'Ishbal (parce qu'effectivement, c'est bien du vieil Ishbal), j'ai pris l'hindi. Pourquoi l'hindi? Parce que dans je ne sais plus quel tome de FMA, alors que Scar et sa petite bande se retrouvent dans un coin calme, ils essayent de traduire le fameux libre de son frère, écrit en vieil Ishbal. Quelques mots en ressortent, dont le "rasayana" que Scar traduit comme étant un remède miracle.

Assez curieuse, je suis allée voir sur internet. Il se trouve que le rasayana est un mot en Sanskrit (décrivant d'ailleurs quelques principes chimiques et alchimiques liés au mercure, si je ne me trompe pas), un langage qui aura servit à écrire une grande partie des écrits religieux hindous. Mettez tout ça bout à bout, cela me paraissait donc assez logique de faire de l'hindi, l'ancienne langue des Ishbals. Sans compter qu'Hiromu semble avoir quelque calqué la culture Ishbal sur le même modèle que les traditions indiennes. Du coup, je m'en suis servie comme base, ça me semblait être un choix logique.

Après, à vous de juger, hein (mais regardez un peu tous les efforts que j'ai déployé pour deux malheureuses phrases dans un chapitre, quand même! Pensez que j'ai dû suer sang et eau pendant des heures... comment ça, j'essaye de vous faire culpabiliser pour en tirer des louanges de votre part? Mais pas du tout! ). Un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, je dois l'avouer, et une scène que j'avais écrite dès le début, en réalité. J'avais hâte d'y arriver. ^^ Et je vais pouvoir m'éclater sur les deux prochains chapitres, aussi.

La salvation, mes amis, la salvation (personne n'a comprit la blague, mais c'est pas grave, y en a une dans le lot qui va éclater de rire en lisant cette phrase.)

Sur ce, merci d'être passés, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, je remercie une fois de plus ma béta, les lecteurs, et vous dis à la prochaine.


	19. Chapitre XVIII : l'enfant des deux rives

Allez, en l'honneur de la fin du monde qui approche, un nouveau chapitre qui reste dans le ton. Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Un silence de mort, plus oppressant encore qu'une chape de plomb. Helena observait les frères Elric sans plus bouger, retenant malgré elle sa respiration, attendant que l'un ou l'autre réagisse. Mais aucun ne semblait prêt à lui accorder sa demande muette, se contentant de la fixer d'un air où se mélangeaient incrédulité, amusement et terreur.

Edward la contemplait telle une statue de sel, essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information qui venait de lui être donnée et la traiter correctement. Une part de lui avait bien envie de lui rire au nez. Tout le monde savait que depuis le massacre Ishbal, ses habitants avaient été chassés, traqués, radiés de l'armée pour ceux qui en faisaient partie et se terraient maintenant un peu partout en Amestris, investissant les zones reculées où personne n'aurait idée d'aller fouiner. Qu'Helena soit Ishbal était tout bonnement risible et impossible, elle devait se moquer d'eux en essayant de noyer le poisson, rapport à sa maladie.

Et une autre part, qui prenait plus d'ampleur à mesure que passaient les secondes, se demandait encore comment il avait pu ne pas le voir.

Malgré ses précautions, Helena laissait trainer derrière elle quelques indices compromettants, que des connaisseurs auraient eu tôt fait de mettre bout à bout.

Etait-ce pour cette raison que le Colonel l'envoyait le plus souvent seule à l'autre bout du pays ? Être une métisse Ishbal était dangereux à leur époque. C'en était presque devenu un crime.

Edward prit soudain conscience de l'énormité d'une telle révélation et des enjeux qu'elle impliquait.

Une métisse Ishbal.

Et il était impossible que le Colonel ne soit pas au courant. Cet homme trichait depuis des années avec leurs généraux et jouait sur un fil trop mince pour son propre bien. Il était aussi traitre et coupable que pouvaient l'être les frères Elric et leur tentative de transmutation humaine.

_ T-tu… tu viens d'Ishbal ?

Malgré l'armure, la voix d'Alphonse était fluette et vacillante, encore incrédule alors que l'évidence était pourtant devant ses yeux. Il comprenait maintenant ; cette impression d'être parfois en décalage avec leurs coutumes qui émanait de la brunette, sa tendance à la paranoïa, le désir qu'elle avait de ne jamais parler d'elle ou bien encore cette attitude, bien que sous-jacente, froide et distante avec les gens d'Amestris.

Elle venait d'Ishbal, ce peuple accablé de bien des maux, victime d'un monstrueux et sanglant génocide. Ce peuple au milieu du désert de l'Est, que leur armée avait éradiqué sans hésitation pour d'obscures raisons.

Helena sourit, amère, et acquiesça. Plus question de reculer maintenant. Elle croisa presque religieusement les mains sur les couvertures et ouvrit la bouche.

₪.₪.₪

Un soleil de plomb sur une lande déserte.

Du sable à perte de vue et pas un souffle de vent. Le sien était d'ailleurs coupé par la chaleur écrasante. Etre envoyé dans l'Est du pays, quelle qu'en soit la raison, était bien souvent considéré comme une torture aux yeux des militaires, habitués à des températures moindres. Même lui, portant originaire du Sud et bossant depuis quelques années au QG de l'Est, devait avouer qu'il souffrait de cette fournaise impitoyable.

Et dire que des hommes et des femmes habitaient dans cet enfer.

Eric Lewin se demandait souvent ce qui pouvait bien pousser des gens à vivre dans de telles conditions. Bien que dans le cas présent, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient vraiment eu le choix. Pauvres bougres.

D'un geste, il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et remonta machinalement ses lunettes, un tic qu'il effectuait parfois plusieurs fois dans la minute et amusait ses collègues. Collègues, qui agonisaient gentiment dans leur voiture de fonction alors qu'ils roulaient au milieu du désert d'Ishbal, l'une des régions –avec la frontière Nord – la plus inhospitalière de leur cher pays.

Encore une mission de patrouille, il semblait qu'il ne faisait plus que cela, ces derniers temps. Quand ce n'était pas à la capitale de l'Est, c'était pour se rendre du côté des Ishbals. Dans un sens, Eric n'était pas contre ; la région et son histoire l'avaient toujours attiré. S'il n'avait pas été militaire, sans doute aurait-il fait prof d'histoire, pour enseigner aux gamins ce qu'était vraiment le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Mais l'autorité du paternel, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, avait décidé pour lui et désormais âgé de 27 ans, Eric Lewin devait avouer que son travail lui plaisait. Il y avait des avantages comme des inconvénients, à faire partie de l'armée et être un toutou bien dressé mais il avait fini par s'habituer à cette vie et presque l'apprécier. Au moins, se retrouver en poste à Ishbal lui permettait de changer de cadre, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Contrairement à ses amis, qui suffoquaient sous la chaleur caniculaire que leur auto, cube de tôle en plein cagnard, n'arrangeait en rien. Eric conduisait, une fois n'était pas coutume. Ils avaient tiré à le courte paille et comme toujours, il avait perdu. Le jeune homme soupçonnait par ailleurs ses collègues de tricher, mais il ne s'en offusquait pas. Le soldat Lewin était trop gentil et doux pour son propre bien, et de l'avis de ses amis, c'était un miracle que cette bonté d'âme ne l'ait pas encore condamné sur le champ de bataille. Bien que champ de bataille il n'avait jamais vraiment visité. Et il n'espérait pas qu'une telle chose se produise avant un bon moment.

Il ignorait encore que ses prières ne seraient pas exaucées.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

__ Mon père était un idéaliste, un peu à la manière de Roy. Il était persuadé que tout pouvait être réglé par des mots et non des armes. J'ai toujours voulu croire en cela moi aussi, mais dans notre société actuelle, je me suis rapidement rendue compte que ça ne resterait qu'un rêve. On ne sauve personne avec des paroles et des suppliques. Les Ishbals ont essayé, ils sont morts._

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Les militaires débarquèrent enfin au camp sous les exclamations ravies de leurs collègues. Ils avaient été envoyés ici pour remplacer l'équipe sur place, en stationnement dans la région depuis deux bons mois. Eric sortit le dernier, regardant leurs yeux avides et leurs mines réjouies. Il comprenait leur désir de vouloir rentrer au bercail, retrouver femmes et enfants, pour les plus chanceux.

Eric ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. D'un naturel romantique, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore trouvé « la bonne », comme il le disait si bien sous les quolibets amicaux de ses amis. De même, il n'avait pas de famille à visiter une fois revenu à la capitale de la zone Est. Sa mère était morte en couches, son père beaucoup plus récemment, deux ans après son entrée à l'école militaire. Il était fils unique et ignorait tout du reste de son arbre généalogique, bouillé depuis longtemps.

Pas de regrets à se porter volontaire pour une mission de plusieurs mois, donc. Patrouilles, maintenir l'ordre, assurer le contact entre Amestris et les Ishbals, malgré les tensions entre leurs peuples, sécuriser la zone au maximum et les voies commerciales qui passaient non loin de là… beaucoup de travail pour trop peu d'hommes, hélas, et les Ishbals n'étaient que peu tolérants à leur égard et présence. On ne pouvait guère leur en vouloir cependant ; les militaires les avaient retranchés dans cette partie du pays après tout.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

__ Rien ne pousse à Ishbal. Des cailloux, du sable et du sang. C'est une région pauvre, bien plus petite que tout ce que nos ancêtres ont pu connaitre avant l'arrivée d'Amestris. Les relations entre nos deux peuples n'ont jamais été au beau fixe, mais avant la guerre, ils parvenaient à se supporter et se tolérer._

__ Une contrée plus petite ? Comment ça ?_

__ Ishbal était divisée en plusieurs districts ou villages, répartis sur une grande surface. Nous étions un petit pays indépendant, à la manière de Drachma par exemple. Mais notre faiblesse martiale a eu raison de nous. Lorsque nous sommes entrés en Amestris, nos provinces se sont vues réduites de plus de moitié et nous nous sommes retranchés dans le dernier bout de terre qui nous appartenait encore. _

__ C'est pour ça que même avant la guerre, les nations ne s'entendaient pas bien. _

__ Oui. Je suppose que nous n'étions pas faits pour nous comprendre mutuellement. _

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Eric soupira, passant un poignet las sur son front. Du haut de sa bute, il scrutait l'horizon, se faisant l'effet d'un quelconque acteur de film dramatique, qui attendait on ne savait trop quoi sur un fond de désert brulant. Le mythe du héros solitaire partant sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il rit un peu de lui-même et repris sa surveillance.

Aujourd'hui, il avait été assigné à un simple poste d'avant-garde, mais dès demain, il ferait partie des patrouilles qui parcouraient les abords d'Ishbals et entraient en contact avec les autochtones. Quelque part, il en était impatient.

Eric Lewin avait toujours adoré l'histoire, connaissant celle de son pays et de leurs frontières sur le bout des doigts. Outre son amour inconditionnel pour les vieilles choses, voyager était un de ses passe-temps favoris et se retrouver en place à Ishbal était une véritable aubaine. La culture de ce peuple était, à son sens, fascinante. Peu de gens d'Amestris prenaient le temps ou la peine de s'y pencher, et au-delà des dogmes stricts d'une cité qui l'était tout autant, leurs coutumes et traditions étaient des plus intéressantes. C'était sans doute pour cet unique point que le jeune homme s'estimait heureux de faire son métier.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

__ Mon père n'a jamais été quelqu'un de bien vindicatif. Ma mère disait qu'il avait toujours eu un très bon contact avec les gens de notre peuple. Certains militaires étaient aimables, tous ne sont pas à mettre dans le même panier. Mais la plupart du temps, les rencontres entre les deux camps étaient… plutôt musclées._

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Le son sourd et désagréable d'un poing qui heurte sèchement une joue. Eric grimaça, tournant involontairement le visage sur le côté afin de ne plus voir la scène sous ses yeux. Non pas qu'il n'était pas habitué à la violence, il était militaire et les altercations de ce type étaient hélas, trop courantes. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en total désaccord, autant avec le parti incriminé que celui visé. A côté de lui, son compagnon hésitait tout autant à intervenir, tandis que le superviseur de leur petite troupe fronçait les sourcils, la main sur la crosse de son arme, près à rétablir le calme.

Calme qui avait été troublé quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Truman, leur collègue maintenant aux prises avec un Ishbal passablement remonté, critiquait ouvertement l'étal et les produits dudit Ishbal. L'histoire aurait pu s'en tenir à un regard méprisant et un geste déplacé, mais Truman n'était pas connu pour sa finesse et sa courtoisie, ce pourquoi Eric et bon nombre de leurs coéquipiers, ne l'appréciaient que de loin. Très loin. Et il avait fallu que le militaire fasse honneur à l'image brute et vindicative de l'horrible armée d'Amestris en crachant allégrement sur l'étalage de l'Ishbal.

Evidemment, la réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se battaient tout deux comme des chiffonniers sur la place du marché, sous le regard choqué des passants. Personne n'avait osé intervenir, les Ishbals restant prudemment en retrait pour la plupart, mais les œillades assassines n'avaient échappé à personne, encore moins les militaires atterrés.

Eric poussa un profond soupir et ôté ses lunettes qu'il remit précautionneusement dans son veston. Bien, puisqu'il fallait se salir les mains à ramasser un de leur collègue un peu trop emporté…

Se jeter dans la mêlée ne fut pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue, ceci dit. Avec son petit gabarit que l'aurait davantage cantonné à un boulot de bureau plutôt que sur le terrain (la faute à un manque d'effectif dans les zones jugées « à risques »), il fit très rapidement partie des 'dommages collatéraux'.

Alors qu'un superbe hématome fleurissait sur son visage au nez maintenant tordu, et qu'un vertige le prenait, leur chef de section se décida à intervenir pour de bon, ordonnant aux autres de disperser la foule qui se massait autour d'eux, curieuse autant que menaçante, et de séparer les deux belligérants.

Eric fut mis à l'écart par un de ses camarades qui lui adressa un sourire amusé et presque ironique, riant de sa bêtise et de son côté chevaleresque. Tout le monde savait pourtant que Truman n'était pas réputé pour faire dans la dentelle quand il se battait et que dans ces instants-là, les notions d'amis ou d'ennemis n'avaient que très peu d'intérêt à ses yeux.

C'est donc la manche contre son nez douloureux qui crachait semblait-il, des litres de sang, assis dans la poussière, qu'il rencontra pour la première fois Isha Jain.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

__ Sommes toutes, ça a été une rencontre assez banale. Ma mère était au marché, ce matin-là, et elle a assisté à cette scène ridicule. Elle n'avait que très peu de considération pour les gens d'Amestris, tout comme beaucoup des Ishbals, encore à l'heure actuelle. _

_J'imagine que la stupidité de mon père l'a touchée, quelque part._

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

_ Tenez.

_ Je vous remercie.

Eric pressa le tissu que lui tendait la jeune femme contre son visage ensanglanté, essayant d'y voir un peu plus clair sans ses lunettes. Les pauvres avaient bien entendu été brisées durant la petite échauffourée et il n'avait pas sa paire de rechange sur lui. En tant que grand myope, cela pouvait se montrer quelque peu problématique. Surtout pour distinguer son interlocutrice, pourtant à moins d'un mètre de lui. Interlocutrice qui se tenait maintenant accroupie face à lui, fouillant dans son panier en réajustant ses châles, cherchant il ne savait trop quoi.

_ Vous êtes un imbécile, lança-t-elle soudain en tirant un petit pot en terre cuite craquelé. Une forte odeur qui lui rappelait l'arnica monta à ses narines malmenées. Il aurait été plus judicieux d'attendre qu'ils se calment, ou bien laisser faire vos collègues.

Eric haussa les épaules, un peu troublé cependant par le fait que la femme lui parlait sans crainte et en profitait également pour lui faire remarquer que niveau musculature, il avait encore du chemin à faire. Une pâte odorante fut appliquée sur son nez, engloutissant la douleur par une bienveillante fraicheur. L'Ishbal remit correctement le mouchoir en guise de pansement de fortune.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il avec une curiosité presque enfantine.

_ Une sorte de crème apaisante, faite à base d'herbes. C'est très efficace contre les ecchymoses et pour apaiser la douleur.

_ Soyez sincère, demanda Eric en se redressant. Il ôta le tissu et tenta un sourire. Je suis défiguré ?

Contre toute attente (il était déjà miraculeux en soi qu'un Ishbal aide un Amestris de son plein gré) la femme éclata d'un rire frais et légèrement rocailleux.

_ Votre nez est toujours en place, si c'est ça que vous craigniez. Et toujours aussi séduisant, n'aillez crainte, votre femme vous reconnaitra lorsque vous reviendrez.

Le militaire rit à son tour, le regrettant quelque peu quand son pauvre appendice nasal se rappela à son bon souvenir. Se mettant sur ses pieds, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, notant que ses camarades –taches bleues et informes dans le flou ocre de sa vision—avaient finalement écarté les deux opposants et s'appliquaient maintenant à calmer la population en colère et tenter de trouver un terrain d'entente. Le marché avait été troublé et la femme se releva, époussetant sa tunique couverte de sable. Eric lui lança un coup d'œil en biais.

Petite, elle lui arrivait à l'épaule et arborait la même peau mate que les Ishbals. Ses cheveux étaient cachés par des châles et autres voiles aux couleurs plus vive que sa tunique orangée, mais il voyait dépasser deux longues mèches blanches comme neige. Il lui tendit la main, sans aucune animosité.

_ Je m'appelle Eric Lewin.

La femme contempla les doigts tendus et finit par les lui serrer. Sa poigne était ferme et assurée. Bien que les relations entre les deux peuples soient plus que tendus, l'Ishbal semblait ne pas éprouver le même ressentiment et la même peur que ses pairs. Etonnant et encourageant, Eric était de ceux qui songeaient encore, utopiques, à une possible entente amicale entre les deux partis.

_ Isha Jain.

Le jeune homme eut un très léger sourire.

_ La « protectrice », c'est cela ? Un nom assez bien choisi, je dois dire.

S'il ne la vit pas clairement, il sentit néanmoins l'Ishbal avoir un petit mouvement de surprise. Elle se reprit néanmoins bien vite, remontant son panier sur son bras.

_ Il est rare de croiser un Amestris parlant notre langue. Je dirais même que vous êtes le premier que je rencontre.

_ Parce que je suis militaire ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis un stupide illettré, comme peut l'être Truman.

Isha éclata à nouveau de rire. Quelques exclamations montèrent un peu plus loin, les faisant se retourner et elle soupira vaguement.

_ Il me faut m'en aller. Mais j'avoue être ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Monsieur Lewin –son nom prenait une curieuse intonation de par son accent prononcé—tomber sur un militaire civilisé est suffisamment exceptionnel, ces derniers temps.

_ Je partage votre avis. Bonne fin de journée à vous, Mademoiselle Jain.

Une nouvelle poignée de main, un sourire amusé qu'il ne fit que deviner et Eric se retrouva seul avec sa pâte sur le nez et son morceau de chiffon plaqué sur le visage. Nombreux furent ses collègues à le chahuter gentiment et si Truman lui lança un regard mauvais, comme pour le défier de trahir son pays en sympathisant avec la racaille Ishbal, le brun n'en tint pas compte.

Le lendemain, armé d'une nouvelle paire de lunettes qu'il conservait dans ses bagages, il reprenait la route du marché.

Durant ses deux mois en poste à Ishbal, le jeune Eric Lewin passa le plus clair de son temps à patrouiller dans la cité elle-même. Sa figure était devenue courante dans les rues ensablées, et quelques Ishbals, d'abord réticents et haineux, avaient fini non seulement par s'habituer à sa présence, mais également le saluer quand l'occasion se présentait. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre que le peuple du désert de l'Est appréciait désormais les gens de l'armée, mais certains étaient plus enclins que d'autres à venir leur adresser la parole ou bien leur vendre divers produits.

Il avait recroisé Isha, plusieurs fois même, la plupart du temps au marché du jeudi, enroulée dans sa tunique orangée, les épaules couvertes de ses nombres châles. Ils n'étaient pas amis, du moins, pas encore, mais leurs relations amicales étaient bercées par une douceur rafraichissante et une courtoisie certaine.

Avec ses lunettes sur le nez, Eric devait avouer que leur première rencontre n'avait pas le moins du monde rendu justice à la jeune femme forte et calme qui se tenait près de lui, papotant de tout et de rien alors qu'ils cheminaient au milieu des étals durant sa ronde quotidienne. Ils avaient pris cette petite habitude malgré les regards réprobateurs qu'ils attiraient souvent. Le jeune homme en avait eu quelques échos de la part de ses supérieurs. Si certains voyaient d'un bon œil les contacts amicaux avec les Ishbals, d'autres étaient plus réticents, tels que Truman, qui l'avait littéralement pris en grippe et le considérait désormais comme un traitre à son pays.

Le temps passa. De fil en aiguille, ses relations avec le peuple Ishbal s'accrurent, devinrent plus amicales et plus sincères. On connaissait Eric Lewin, et on l'appréciait malgré sa condition de militaire. Bien entendu, ce fut également le cas de la belle Isha, et il fut bientôt assez clair pour nombreux d'entre eux que leur relation n'était pas _que_ platonique.

Ce qui devait engendrer bien des problèmes.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

__ Evidemment, les unions entre Ishbal et les gens d'Amestris n'ont jamais été appréciées. Peu nombreuses bien qu'autorisée. Mais mon père était militaire, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus compliquées…_

_Et il n'avait jamais été fait pour prendre les armes, de toute façon._

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

_ Marc !

L'interpellé, jeune homme blond aux yeux couleur terre derrière ses lunettes à monture de fer, releva le nez et posa son stylo sur son registre afin de ne pas en perdre la page. Non pas que sa lecture fusse particulièrement intéressante, mais la mise à jour des archives était essentielle. Un franc sourire éclaira ses traits mangés par la fatigue et une barbe de trois jours. Dernièrement, les Généraux et autres hauts gradés semblaient s'être donné le mot en envoyant leurs troupes dans chaque coin du pays et multipliant les interventions des troupes armées, lui donnant par la même occasion double charge de travail pour lui et ses collègues. Maintenir à jour les archives militaires, basées à la capitale, n'était pas une partie de plaisir lorsque le boulot et les papiers s'accumulaient de manière aussi fulgurante que chaotique. Ici terminait le moindre bout de papier signé et approuvé par l'état-major, les dossiers des Alchimistes, les candidats potentiels, les recrues, rapports d'activités des différentes écoles militaires et autres, s'étalant soigneusement sur des centaines d'étagères. Une partie était ouverte au personnel militaire, l'autre seulement accessible sur une autorisation écrite.

Et Marc Schneider était ravi d'avoir une petite distraction dans son travail long, pas forcément bien gratifiant et extrêmement redondant. Il leva donc la main à l'adresse de Lewin qui avançait à grands pas vers lui, vêtu de son uniforme bleu et ne cessant de jeter autour de lui des regards fébriles, comme s'il craignait d'être suivit. Peu de chance que ce soit le cas par ici, de toute manière, et Marc était le seul employé disponible de la section aujourd'hui, le petit jeunot avec lui étant en stage et effectuant donc moins d'heures que lui et sa collègue Catherine en congé maternité depuis deux mois.

_ Lewin, quel bon vent t'amène, vieux ?

Ils s'étaient connu, non pas à l'école militaire, comme c'était souvent le cas pour des gens de l'armée, mais tout bêtement au mess des officiers de l'Est. A cette époque, Marc ne travaillait que comme secrétaire puis on lui avait offert le poste d'archiviste à Centrale, une promotion qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Les deux jeunes gens étaient restés en contact, bien sûr, très bons amis, Eric ne manquait jamais de venir le voir lorsqu'il était de passage à la capitale. Mais le blond avait la certitude que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour une visite de courtoisie.

_ Marc, je suis content de te trouver. J'aurais besoin de tes services.

L'archiviste haussa un sourcil étonné. Du plus loin qu'il connaissait le brun, jamais il ne l'avait vu si précipité et nerveux. On aurait dit qu'il venait de commettre un quelconque méfait et cherchait refuge dans un coin un peu tranquille et reculé. Marc lui proposa une chaise d'un geste de la main mais Lewin resta debout, ne prêtant même pas attention au blond.

Ce dernier soupira.

_ Bien sûr mon pote. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

_ Non, je regrette, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Eric lança un regard suppliant à son ami qui secoua vivement la tête pour nier immédiatement la requête du brun.

_ Je t'en prie, Marc. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça !

_ Merde, Eric, mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux ? Pour toi autant que pour moi, imagine qu'on se fasse choper ?! Dans le meilleur des cas, c'est la prison à vie !

_ Marc, j'ai réellement besoin de toi.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil furieux au soldat devant lui, espérant le faire changer d'avis. Non, non, et non, tout ceci était bien trop risqué et il ne commettrait pas un tel acte, même pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle. Lewin avait du culot de lui demander pareille chose… c'était de la trahison à l'état pur !

Ce dernier lui plaça une nouvelle liasse de feuilles devant les yeux, apposant fermement ses mains sur le papier couvert d'une écriture fine et régulière.

_ J'ai tout préparé, argumenta le plus jeune des deux –de quelques mois seulement— ses doigts se crispant presque sous le coup de l'angoisse. Tout est là, ça fait des mois que j'y travaille. Il ne manque que toi pour falsifier correctement tous les documents.

Marc secoua à nouveau la tête, hésitant. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'éprouvait Eric. Un peu, du moins.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque ? Pour une femme ?

_ Oui. C'est peut-être terriblement stupide et niais mais putain, elle en vaut la peine. Ils en valent tous la peine, Marc. Je me sens bien, là-bas.

Un regard quasi larmoyant, tellement plein d'espoir qu'il aurait été vain et inutile de lutter plus longtemps. Marc rendit les armes en se frottant nerveusement le visage. Ils avaient souvent discutés, Lewin et lui, refaisant le monde pendant des heures autour d'un café, riant entre les allées de la bibliothèque. Il s'était toujours dit que la place du brun n'était pas ici, pas le fusil à la main. Il était social, ouvert, profondément aimant envers la race humaine, les yeux pétillants d'excitation dès lors qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle personne, un autre peuple, des coutumes encore inconnues ou délaissées. Lewin était un rêveur, un passionné. Qui avait aujourd'hui décidé d'envoyer en l'air toute l'institution militaire avec un immense sourire de môme pour se précipiter dans les dunes d'un désert brulant et de ses habitants quelque peu en froid avec sa propre partie.

Mais Eric n'avait jamais été comme les autres, lui, et le jeu en valait presque la chandelle.

Marc se maudit intérieurement puis ramassa les papiers que son ami avait amassé, récoltant preuves et autres informations essentielles à sa mise à mort.

_ Tu fais chier, Eric, marmonna le jeune homme en empochant les papiers. Ledit chieur sourit de toutes ses dents, se retenant à grand peine d'étreindre son ami de toutes ses forces.

_ Je te revaudrais ça, je te le jure.

Marc soupira en retour, blasé, dissimulant cependant bien mal son sourire amusé.

_ Tu m'enverras des photos du mariage.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Helena Moera Lewin naquit un jour de juin, plus chaud et sec que tout ce qu'Eric avait connu. En cette année 1895, à peine un an et demi après sa disparition du circuit militaire et un net début d'hostilité prononcée entre les deux peuples, le jeune papa ne pensait dès lors plus à l'avenir mais bien au moment présent, tenant entre ses bras une petite crevette braillant à plein poumons sous le regard attendri de sa mère, épuisée.

Les anciens avaient vu d'un mauvais œil cette naissance, prédisant toute une série de malheurs que seuls les plus fervents avaient pris au sérieux. Les enfants étaient le seul trésor du peuple Ishbal et chacun était choyé et protégé avec soin. Ils véhiculaient l'histoire de leur patrie, la mémoire d'une terre qui les avait vus naitre et qui les verrait, hélas, sans doute mourir. Le désert n'était plus le seul danger hors des murs du village, désormais. Ce pourquoi l'implantation permanente d'Eric Lewin avait été assez controversée et avait fait jaser un grand nombre de personne.

Isha et lui habitaient une petite maison à la périphérie de la ville, un peu isolés, certes, mais heureux. Les parents de la jeune femme n'avaient guère accepté le fait que leur unique fille soit l'épouse d'un membre d'Amestris, de surcroit, un militaire, et avaient coupé les ponts. Les premiers temps avaient été durs pour l'Ishbal mais sa force et sa tranquillité avaient efficacement repris le dessus sur sa morosité et depuis, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Après de nombreuses hésitations, critiques et autres menaces de la part des habitants du désert, on avait finalement accordé à Eric le droit d'enseigner aux jeunes l'histoire et les langues aux jeunes du quartier. Tous, et lui le premier, en étaient parfaitement satisfaits et si la plupart d'entre eux évitaient encore la famille Lewin, les tensions entre voisins avaient au moins eu le mérite de diminuer.

Le premier cri d'Helena fut vif et puissant, émerveillant presque la sage-femme qui affirma avec un accent à couper au couteau qu'elle serait une enfant aussi forte que sa mère et sans doute aussi intelligente et cultivée que son paternel. Si pour certain, elle était le fruit d'une union sacrilège, pour d'autres, le nouveau-né prenait presque des allures de miracle ; preuve vivante que les deux peuples pouvaient parfaitement coexister dans la paix et la joie. La fillette prendrait le meilleur des deux rives, ce serait certain.

Hasard de la génétique, il s'avéra en grandissant que la petite avait hérité des yeux de son père, et était dotée d'une étonnante tignasse brune. Il arrivait de temps à autre qu'un Ishbal naisse avec des cheveux noirs ou bruns, cela n'était pas un exploit en soi, mais les yeux étant d'ordinaire un gêne dominant en faveur des gens du désert. Il était étonnant que la petite Helena soit pourvue d'un pareil regard. Sans doute Isha avait eu quelques ancêtres d'Amestris, ils s'étaient très peu attardés sur la question, pour tout avouer.

Comme l'avait prétendu la sage-femme, Helena était une petite fille enjouée, constamment émerveillée par ce qui l'entourait et d'une curiosité presque maladive pour tout et n'importe quoi, causant moult frayeurs à ses parents lorsqu'elle fut en âge de marcher. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait arrêter ses déambulations hasardeuses au gré de ses envies et attentions du moment. Un rien l'attirait ; d'un simple grain de poussière dansant dans la lumière d'une fenêtre aux lourds volumes calligraphiés de son père, qu'il avait réussi à ramener tant bien que mal de son ancien chez lui. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée, Eric n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds à la cité de l'Est ou ailleurs, demeurant parmi les Ishbals auprès desquels il se sentait bien et enfin à sa place.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

_ _Je me rappelle très peu de ces années. Des images, des sons ou des sensations, mais c'est bien tout ce que je garde en tant que souvenirs. S'il y a bien une chose qui m'a marqué cependant, ce sont les histoires de mon père. Chaque soir, il venait à mon chevet. Et pendant que ma mère nettoyait la maison ou terminait la vaisselle, il me racontait une histoire. Toujours une différente, parfois purement inventée, parfois tirée dont ne savait trop quel livre d'histoire. Il me racontait les légendes de mon peuple, qu'il avait apprises par cœur rien que pour me les transmettre, puis des anecdotes de jeunesse. Bien souvent, je m'endormais avant qu'il ne termine mais cela ne l'empêchait pas le moins du monde de continuer._

_Et puis j'ai fait ma première crise. Et les choses ont lentement commencé à changer._

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Sa première attaque eut lieu par une chaude et écrasante journée d'été, au plus fort de la canicule. La jeune Helena avait eu cinq ans, un mois plus tôt et trainait dehors, jouant dans la cour qui s'ouvrait derrière leur maison au toit plat. Assise dans la poussière et seulement vêtue d'un bas de pantalon sale, elle faisait avancer ses petites figurines de bois que lui avait taillé un de leur voisin, imitant le bruit d'un attelage lancé à pleine vitesse dans les plaines brulantes du désert de l'Est.

Et la douleur pointa le bout de son nez. D'abord bénigne, Helena ne s'en formalisa pas ; cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle ressentait quelques élancements à la poitrine mais n'y avait jamais prêté attention et n'en n'avait rien dit à ses parents.

La sensation était pareille à celle d'une pointe qui tenterait de lui perforer le torse, allant et venant avec une régularité presque effrayante. Helena se redressa avec une grimace lorsqu'un pic de souffrance se fit plus dur que les précédents, l'arrêtant dans ses activités. Par réflexe, l'enfant porta une main à sa poitrine, ses doigts griffant la peau brunit par le soleil de plomb qui tapait sur sa nuque. Elle avait chaud, soudain, et son souffle se fit irrégulier, haché. Elle avait l'impression qu'une grande main venait lui comprimer les poumons et l'empêcher de respirer correctement.

Helena laissa tomber ses jouets, essayant de se mettre debout sur ses jambes bizarrement faibles et vacillantes. Dans ses oreilles résonnait le tambour abrutissant de son cœur malmené par elle ne savait quel maléfice. Sa vue se troubla, le rythme de palpitant s'emballa.

Isha la trouva ainsi, presque pliée en deux au-dessus de ses figures de bois, le teint blafarde et la bouche ouverte sur un gargouillis étranglé.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Eric se rongeait les sangs, tournant en rond devant la chambre de sa fille où le médecin du secteur s'affairait avec sa femme. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à demeurer aux côtés de sa fillette durant la visite du rebouteux, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, et cette ignorance le mettait sur les nerfs.

Il était à l'école lorsqu'un voisin l'avait prévenu, essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'à l'établissement où le brun dispensait ses leçons. Les moyens étaient pitoyables, ils manquaient de matériel et les enfants étaient tous assis à même le sol et la crasse, mais leur soif d'apprendre était telle qu'on oubliait rapidement ces déplorables conditions d'éducation. Ou du moins, on en faisait plus facilement abstraction.

L'ancien militaire avait haussé un sourcil lorsqu'Isaac avait débarqué dans leur local —on ne pouvait décemment pas parler « d'école »— haletant, rouge comme un homard et paniqué. L'homme était d'ordinaire si calme… Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Eric se ruait chez lui, fébrile, découvrant sa fille en pleine difficulté respiratoire.

L'été à Ishbal avait toujours été des plus secs et étouffants. La ville devenait une véritable fournaise entre les épaisses dunes ocres et les habitants avaient appris à vivre dans des températures pour le moins extrêmes. On accueillait cependant toujours avec joie cette période, synonyme de nombreuses fêtes religieuses et autres célébrations ; époque des mariages pour la plupart des cas, et de naissances. Un enfant né dans les mois chauds avait toujours plus de chance de survivre qu'au beau milieu des tempêtes de sable hivernales.

Si pour certains, ce fut l'occasion de fêter les saints et prier Ishbala, pour d'autre, ce fut une période autant angoissante qu'infernale. Cette année, les pics de chaleur étaient durs, chacun annonçant une nouvelle rechute dans l'état déjà peu reluisant de la jeune Helena. Les médecins et les prêtes s'étaient succédés à son chevet sans pour autant trouver la cause de son mal, espérant calmer ses crises régulières par diverses concoctions et autres suppliques adressées à leur dieu.

L'enfant avala sans doute plus de remède que tout le quartier réuni mais aucun ne fit véritablement effet, apaisant pour un temps ses douleurs thoraciques. Eric avait songé à l'emmener voir un véritable médecin à East City –non pas qu'il n'avait pas la moindre confiance envers les médecins Ishbals, seulement il n'était pas convaincu que la foi puisse changer quoi que ce soit à l'état de sa petite fille — afin de lui faire passer des examens plus poussés et complets.

Si l'idée n'était pas mauvaise dans l'absolu, elle était pourtant totalement irréalisable ; Eric Lewin était mort depuis maintenant plus de 5 ans et le risque que quelqu'un le reconnaisse en ville était encore trop élevé. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur le peuple du désert et leur dieu, malheureusement impuissant.

Lorsque les températures se mirent finalement à décliner, l'été s'achevant enfin ; l'état d'Helena présenta quelques signes d'amélioration. Son organisme semblait particulièrement sensible aux conditions climatiques et d'une faiblesse problématique dès lors qu'on lui réclamait un effort important. Les « spécialistes » penchèrent pour une quelconque anomalie génétique touchant son cœur, sans doute irrémédiable. Le triste coup du sort.

Un an passa ainsi. Condamnée à demeurer coincée dans la maison, la jeune Helena se prit vite à s'ennuyer ferme, trouvant peu de distractions. Son père ne tarda pas à lui en apporter une cependant, plus intellectuelle que de relire cent fois les mêmes ouvrages qu'elle s'escrimait à apprendre par cœur par on ne savait trop quelle lubie, lui faisant la classe qu'elle manquait tous les jours une fois revenu à la maison.

Helena était une enfant avide d'apprendre et curieuse, entretenant un amour véritable pour l'histoire que son paternel se faisait un plaisir de lui enseigner, lui racontant une anecdote différente chaque soir. De par la faiblesse de son corps et ses différences physiques qui l'excluait parfois des bandes de gamins du quartier, la fillette appris cependant bien vite à se défendre, préférant la langue aux poings qu'elle s'appliqua à aiguiser.

Grâce à son caractère volontaire et un rien autoritaire, Helena parvint à s'entourer d'une petite troupe d'amis fidèles qui l'entrainaient alors dans leurs jeux ou bien veillaient sur elle lorsque ses crises venaient à passer.

Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable de les voir sortir en trombe de l'école et courir vers les collines sablonneuses à la sortie de la ville, crapahutant dans le sable et les rochers en hurlant et riant. Parfois, Isha venait les rejoindre avec quelques autres mères et leurs enfants en bas-âge, se retrouvant finalement tous sur la placette du quartier pour partager le repas du soir.

La vie était douce, le temps s'écoulait comme autant de grains de sable dans le désert et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la paix de ces tendres années.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

_ _C'est sans doute la partie la plus heureuse de ma vie et j'en garde au final, fort peu de souvenirs. Et comme les contes de fées n'existent que dans les livres, il fallait bien que la réalité nous rattrape un jour ou l'autre. Le premier pas vers la fin de mon peuple est finalement venu avec mon père. _

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Les mains d'Isha se serrèrent convulsivement sur ses châles tandis qu'elle serrait les mâchoires en se retenant de hurler à la face de ses hommes, campant devant sa porte. Ishbala, elle aurait les griffer jusqu'au sang et piétiner leurs corps sans la moindre once de pitié. De quel droit ?! De quel droit osaient-ils décider ainsi de—

Ses pensées se figèrent, incapables de se formuler cependant qu'une peine immense noyait son cœur, manquant d'atteindre ses yeux. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne leur ferait certes pas ce cadeau. En retrait du groupe, à quelques pas, Isaac lui lançait une œillade compatissante. Qu'il garde donc sa pitié et ses regrets, le mal était fait et il ne serait pas celui qui ramènerait son mari à la maison.

La femme reporta son attention sur le leader du groupe, le visage coupé d'une cicatrice zigzagante. Au loin s'élevait une fumée grise et des nuages de poussière, dû sans doute aux mouvements des troupes d'Amestris, postées à leurs portes.

La situation s'était tant aggravée au fil des ans, les relations entre les deux camps finalement au plus mal. Règlement de compte, guérillas stupides et autres petites attaques du même genre… on accusait les Amestris de vouloir les parquer —ce qui était sans doute le cas— tels des animaux, de vouloir les couper du reste du pays. De l'autre côté, on prétendait que les Ishbals fomentaient lentement une révolte contre la capitale —ce qui ne manquerait sans doute pas de se faire si les hostilités persistaient dans cette voie là— d'occuper des terres qui ne leur revenaient pas de droit…

Isha devait avouer qu'elle en voulait énormément aux gens « des villes », investigateurs du conflit en lui-même ; des années qu'ils réduisaient leur territoire en le déclamant leur alors qu'il n'en n'était rien. Des années que les Ishbals partis faire fortune dans les capitales et autres cités, étaient vus et traités comme des lépreux, pas même considérés comme humains, dans certains cas.

Et la situation ne s'était guère améliorée depuis la mort de cet enfant Ishbal, tué lors d'une intervention militaire dans un des quartiers pauvres. Une bavure, avait-on dit, un regrettable accident. Il y avait déjà trop de tension et de fureur entre les deux rives pour que le peuple du désert laisse ainsi passer un tel acte.

Alors oui, Isha leur en voulait, les maudissait même.

Mais pour l'heure, sa colère et sa rancœur étaient essentiellement dirigées vers le groupe de 5hommes qui lui faisaient face, des sourires satisfaits placardés aux lèvres. D'aucuns disaient qu'ils avaient fière allure dans leurs tuniques parées d'ocre et d'orangé, l'écharpe des moines combattant enserrant leurs torses. Ils protégeaient la cité des Amestris. Isha n'y voyait que des tueurs.

_ Tu vas devoir partir, Jain, cracha le premier d'une voix rauque et désagréable. La femme manqua de faire la même chose.

_ Je m'appelle Lewin, rétorqua-t-elle. Et je ne partirais pas.

_ Ah, Lewin, bien sûr. Ce nom maudit, espérons qu'il ne te porte pas autant malheur que ton époux.

_ Vous—

_ Mam ?

L'emportement d'Isha cessa presque sur le champ. Sur le seuil de la maison, Helena se tenait debout, les sourcils froncés, serrant difficilement dans ses bras sa petite sœur de presque deux ans qui regardait le monde de ses yeux sanguins. Plus loin dans la pièce, elle entendait son jumeau les appeler faiblement, sans doute interrompu dans ses jeux par l'absence de ses sœurs. David et Iris, nés à la fin de l'année passée, alors que la malheureuse Helena essayait encore tant bien que mal de s'habituer à ses problèmes de santé. Si leur naissance avait été un enchantement, Isha devait avouer cependant que les petits n'avaient guère eu la chance de bénéficier d'un monde parfaitement serein. Des enfants de la guerre, voilà ce qu'ils seraient sans doute, en espérant que les conflits se calment bien avant qu'ils n'en prennent conscience et doivent subir les conséquences de telles horreurs. Sans compter que…

_ Ce n'est rien, Jānēmana [1]. Rentre avec ta sœur.

La grimace sur le visage de la petite s'accentua légèrement, son regard bleu fouillant la rue autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne parle encore.

_ Où est Papa ?

Avant qu'Isha ait pu répondre, l'homme à la cicatrice éclata d'un rire gras cependant que la femme faisait précipitamment revenir ses enfants à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle ferma la porte sur l'éclat de son hilarité qui parvenait encore à percer les murs, Iris poussant un faible gémissant dans le mouvement, dérangée par cette activité encore trop vive pour elle.

Perdue, Helena alla reposer sa cadette au sol près de son double aux cheveux de neige. Fort heureusement pour eux, les jumeaux avaient hérité des gênes de leur mère et malgré un regard rouge peut être un peu plus foncé que la moyenne et se rapprochant presque du marron, ils ne seraient sans pas ennuyé à l'avenir pour leur physique.

Si avenir il y avait, bien entendu.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures ? Mam ? Papa devait rentrer, où est-il ? Et ces gens dehors ?

Isha ne put que déglutir difficilement en tentant de ravaler ses larmes. L'instant suivant, elle serrait ses enfants contre elle du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait sous le regard septique et vaguement inquiet de l'ainée. Ils étaient désormais tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

_ _Peu de temps après le début des hostilités, on accusa mon père d'avoir trahit les Ishbals et d'avoir conduit les Amestris à les traquer. Il leur fallait un responsable ; il était le bouc émissaire parfait. Je n'ai su que très tardivement que c'était les nôtres qui l'avaient tué. Son corps a été laissé dans le désert. _

_Par la suite, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer, autant pour nous que pour mon peuple. Ma mère, les jumeaux et moi avons été chassés de chez nous, les villageois nous reléguant dans le quartier le plus pauvre et le plus extérieur d'Ishbal. On nous regardait avec mépris, nous jetant des pierres ou des insultes. Nous étions les parias, les traitres. _

_Ça a duré des années. J'ai commencé à faire des crises plus violentes. Crachats de sang, toux, difficultés respiratoires. Nous étions plusieurs dans le même cas. Le rebouteux n'a jamais trouvé. On parlait d'épidémie, on nous évitait comme la peste. Ah. _

_Ma mère m'a emmené voir des gens. Un couple. Je ne me souviens plus de leur nom, mais ils n'étaient pas Ishbals. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils foutaient là, au milieu des conflits, des coups de feu et des explosions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu d'eux, d'ailleurs. _

_Finalement, votre armée a fini par envoyer le dernier commando qui devait sceller toute l'affaire. _

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Lorsque retentit la première explosion, Helena ramassait des cartouches sur les cadavres que l'on empilait à même les rues, attendant les derniers sacrements. Les tombes fleurissaient tels des coquelicots dans un champ ensoleillé et du haut de ses douze ans et quelques mois, Helena devait parfois avouer qu'elle préférait la compagnie des morts à celle des vivants.

Repoussant doucement un homme robuste dont une plaie sanguinolente barrait la gorge, elle toussa un peu sous les bourrasques de vent, crachant machinalement une écume rosée sur le sable souillé. Depuis que sa famille avait emménagé, bien malgré elle, dans le district le plus pauvre d'Ishbal, son état de santé déjà fragile n'avait eu cesse de se dégrader. Si au fil du temps, elle était parvenue à endurcir quelque peu son cœur en le forçant à s'habituer à l'effort fourni, les toux qui lui raclaient la gorge avec une régularité effrayante étaient des plus épouvantables.

Lors de sa première crise, sa mère l'avait retrouvé à genoux dans le salon, vomissant son repas de la veille, accompagné de violents spasmes et expectorations sanglantes. Helena n'avait pas compris un traitre mot à ce qu'avait dit le médecin du coin. Quelque chose à propos de poussière dans l'air, ses poumons auraient été endommagés. Elle n'était pas la seule dans son cas. De nombreux adultes semblaient souffrir du même mal qu'elle, sans que personne ne soit en mesure de déterminer avec exactitude sa cause.

Et ce n'était guère la préoccupation d'Helena à l'heure actuelle.

Accroupit auprès d'un cadavre, elle fouinait le sable autour du corps. Ramasser tout ce qu'il était possible de récupérer sur des morts n'avait rien d'une tâche gratifiante mais hélas, nécessaire. Entourée par les troupes ennemis et le désert, Ishbal n'étant déjà pas une force militaire par nature, ne pouvait se permettre de perdre bêtement des munitions non-utilisées.

Le charnier se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, afin de limiter le risque d'infection et l'odeur immonde qui se dégageait des empilements. Helena avait appris à la supporter, ne se formalisant plus de telles senteurs et autres remugles de pourriture. Et ce fut sans doute ce qui la sauva. Ou à défaut, de ne pas faire partie des premiers à mourir lorsqu'en fin de matinée, les Amestris lancèrent finalement l'assaut contre les derniers quartiers encore debout qui résistaient vaillamment. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de gagner contre les Alchimistes.

Ces dernières années n'avaient été que chaos, larmes et cauchemars. Les nuits avaient cessé d'être paisibles, sans cesse troublées par les coups de fusils, les hurlements des hommes et des chiens. Les pleurs innombrables et les corps qui tombent pour ne plus jamais se relever. Helena avait fini par s'y habituer. Retranchée dans les quartiers laissaient pour compte, près des crevasses rocheuses qui déchiraient le sable et avaient empêché les militaires de les attaques sur tous les fronts. Certains avaient pu ainsi s'enfuir. Helena n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi sa famille et elle n'avait pas fait de même.

Pour aller où, ceci dit ? Il n'y avait que le désert autour d'eux et les patrouilles de militaires rattrapaient bien souvent les fuyards. Helena ne voyait dans cette guerre qu'un conflit qui se terminerait sans doute sur un traité, une alliance peut être, comme l'espérait son père. Le prêtre du village était parti parler aux chefs de guerre d'Amestris, sans doute pour négocier. Helena n'était pas véritablement à même de comprendre mais comme une majorité des siens, elle espérait qu'il réussirait et que cette violence finirait par s'éteindre.

Ses prières n'avaient pas été écoutées car même à l'extérieur des murs, Helena entendit les hurlements des siens au milieu des explosions quo ravagèrent brusquement la terre et le ciel, envolant dans le bleu d'un azur presque trop intense, une multitude de débris. Una vague d'air brulant balaya les lieux, envoyant rouler l'enfant contre une pile de cadavres.

Helena poussa un cri lorsqu'elle reçut un corps sur les jambes, s'escrimant à se dégager en gigotant. Sa sacoche de _trouvailles_ avait glissé, libérant son contenu. La terre gronda, un murmure sourd qui résonna dans ses oreilles, ébranlant bruyamment son cœur en un battement puissant. Helena suffoqua, une boule serrant sa gorge avec brusquerie, l'empêchant de respirer. Les poussières lui piquèrent les yeux, le gout métallique du sang envahit sa gorge.

Ses yeux ardoise qui lui avaient valu compliments ou insultes s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

Une nouvelle explosion emporta son cri désespéré et le martellement de sa course mourut sous le rythme régulier et implacable des fusils.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Panique. Intense, brutale et violente. Orange flamme et rouge sang. Helena s'étala au sol lorsqu'on la bouscula violemment, l'envoyant valser contre une maison qui s'affaissait sur elle-même dans des craquements d'incendie. L'enfant gémit, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, dans la poussière qui l'entourait, le feu qui dévorait les rues avec une avidité terrifiante. Un mur s'éleva subitement, surgit de nul par, obscurcissant un instant le ciel.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Helena se mit difficilement à genoux, les mains et les pieds écorchés, le visage noirci de saletés et de sang. Elle toussa, cracha encore tandis qu'autour d'elle, dans un élan troublant, les gens hurlaient, pleuraient. Imploraient un dieu en serrant des cadavres au milieu des chaos assourdissants des explosifs lancés çà et là.

_Au commencement furent les flammes._

Helena se releva, vacillante tandis qu'à travers l'épaisse fumée noire qui montait vers le ciel comme une supplique muette, explosaient des éclairs rouge terrifiants, des étincelles éblouissantes. Une intolérable odeur de brûlé persistait dans l'air, masquant celle de la poudre et du sable, rendant sa langue épaisses et pâteuse. Un aspect graisseux au fond de la gorge, qui l'étouffait lentement sur place. Elle se mit à courir, le cœur tout aussi serré, remontant à contre-courant la marée humaine et affolée qui tentait de fuir les militaires.

Elle trébucha, tomba, s'entailla les genoux, les jambes et les bras, marcha sur des cadavres encore chaud. Elle courut, sans plus même se soucier de rien, le monde disparaissant dans des nuances de gris inquiétantes, les sons assourdis par ses tympans malmenés. La chapelle au coin de la rue implosa en une dizaine de débris brûlants qui s'écrasèrent sur le pavé, défonçant ce qui restait de rue.

Mais qu'importe. Qu'importait cet univers tombant en ruines autour d'elle, l'épargnant par un odieux miracle tandis que d'autres disparaissaient en hurlant sous les monceaux de pierre et de bois qui s'abattaient sans aucune pitié. Etait-ce cela, la colère de leur dieu ? Alors pourquoi se rangeait-il du côté des militaires, qui anéantissaient son peuple sans le moindre remord ?

Helena se fichait de cela. Les dieux, leur colère. Tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

D'un bond, elle passa des poutres brulantes qui traversaient la chaussée, se glissant parmi les morceaux de bois qui manquaient de s'écrouler sur elle. Elle manqua de se faire piétiner lorsqu'elle atteignit l'autre côté et malgré ses poumons en feu, la terreur qui habitait chacune de ses cellules, elle força l'allure, poussée par elle ne savait qu'elle force ou instinct.

Helena vit les murs de torchis se noircirent sous la chaleur des flammes, la toiture s'embraser et craquer en un concert des plus assourdissants.

Sa maison brulait.

Helena gémit et resta un moment sans bouger face à ses souvenirs, sa vie, qui flambaient là, sous ses yeux impuissants. On la jeta à terre, lui criant de fuir. Elle ne bougea pas. Demeura aussi inébranlable qu'une pierre dressée, coupée du temps qui s'était arrêté que pour elle.

Et reprendre sa course dans la brutalité d'un cri strident.

La fillette l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

_ DAVID !

Une explosion secoua le sol, une partie de la maison s'écroulant finalement sur elle-même, comme pour donner à Helena l'impulsion qui lui manquait encore. Elle avait une chance. Ils avaient une petite chance, n'est-ce pas ? Une petite chance de leur échapper, une petite chance de survivre, une petite chance de…

Au moment où elle entrait en courant dans la maison en flammes, les militaires s'écartaient en piaillant telle une volée de moineaux, laissant le passage à un Alchimiste d' Etat au regard fou, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Il leva les mains, comme pour saluer une foule, debout sur la margelle d'une fontaine effondrée avant de les frapper violemment l'une contre l'autre.

Helena fut propulsée en avant, poussant un cri déchirant tandis que les poutres s'écroulaient autour d'elle, oiseau enfermé dans une cage incassable. L'enfant s'étala en avant, ramenant par réflexe ses bras sur sa tête pour se protéger, criant à nouveau au milieu de la pluie de débris. A l'étage, elle entendait encore ses frères et sœurs hurler, appelant à l'aide. Les cheveux roussis, la peau cloquée et les yeux plissés par la fumée, Helena se redressa difficilement sur les coudes, une violente douleur éclatant dans ses poumons. Elle l'oublia bien vite lorsque son regard se posa sur la forme désarticulée, recroquevillé dans une position impossible, ses mains carbonisées se levant vers le ciel comme pour le saisir une dernière fois. Helena n'eut pas le temps de se détourner avant de vomir face au cadavre supplicié de sa mère.

Iris hurla, sa sœur ainée suffoqua en essayant de se redresser, les larmes traçant des sillons clairs au milieu de la crasse. Elle se plia en deux, laissa échapper entre ses lèvres une flopée de sang.

Releva la tête au moment où le plafond lui tombait finalement dessus en un craquement apocalyptique, couvrant ses cris, le bruit de l'explosion qui achevait de sceller le destin des Ishbals. Le rire malsain, dément qui parvint cependant à se frayer jusqu'à elle lui vrilla les tympans, s'imprimant dans son esprit dérivant alors qu'elle plongeait une dernière fois son regard dans celui de sa petite sœur, le cou tordu en un angle impossible, qui la fixait d'un air curieusement cynique.

La maison s'affaissa et Helena disparut sous les décombres.

* * *

Nous avons donc la première partie du flash back. Pauvre enfant, Céline me fait toujours remarquer que je la martyrise. Que voulez-vous, j'aime la faire souffrir il faut croire et je m'en donne à cœur joie.

[1] Ma chérie.

Je remercie les lecteurs et les p'tits reviewers, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	20. Chapitre XIX : souvenirs de guerre

Roy se passa une main sur le visage, las, essayant de faire abstraction de la nausée qui lui tenaillait violemment l'estomac. Il posa un regard machinal et circulaire autour de lui, ne croisant que des ruines fumantes et des corps. Toujours des corps. Par dizaines, par centaines. Dizaines de milliers peut-être, membres arrachés et rictus ironiques aux lèvres, comme pour adresser à leurs bourreaux une ultime résistance.

Il sentit un haut le cœur le prendre et détourna ses yeux du cadavre d'un gamin que serrait une mère contre elle, à moitié déchiquetés.

_ Périmètre sécurisé, Monsieur ! Lança soudain un jeune homme en uniforme, les yeux tout aussi fatigués que les siens, se mettant au garde à vous.

Roy revint à la réalité tandis qu'il voyait ses rêves d'avenir disparaitre en même tant que les flammes mourantes. Ses doigts se crispèrent sous ses gants et l'envie de claquer encore une fois du pouce et l'index le démangea sérieusement.

Etait-ce ainsi ? La fière armée d'Amestris qui détruisait un peuple plus faible qu'elle, opérant un véritable génocide au nom de la _sécurité nationale _?

Mais il ne pouvait guère hurler à ses supérieurs qu'il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Mustang s'était engagé en toute connaissance de cause. Il aurait seulement voulu faire… tellement plus. Ou tellement moins. Ne pas avoir à souiller la devise des Alchimistes au nom du pays. Leur science n'était-elle pas pour le peuple ? Pour l'aider, le soutenir, le protéger ?

Quel était l'équivalent pour un massacre tel que celui-ci ?

Roy salua distraitement la jeune recrue qui venait de l'informer, tentant de se reconcentrer sur sa mission. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait tenu à rester ici. Il aurait pu rentrer à la capitale sitôt le dernier quartier Ishbal officiellement tombé. Nombre d'Alchimistes avaient fait ce choix, embarquant dans les premiers convois qui ramenaient les soldats chez eux. Retrouver femmes et enfants que le peuple du désert n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de voir.

Lui était resté. Pour faire le _ménage_. Une sorte de rédemption peut être. Même si s'assurer qu'aucun Ishbal n'avait survécu n'était pas une tâche glorieuse ou gratifiante. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Maes et rentrer avec lui ce soir…

_ Bien, continuez à fouiller.

_ A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Roy regarda le petit blondinet s'éloigner maladroitement en butant contre les pierres et les débris divers qui jonchaient sa route, rejoignant ses camarades disséminés un peu partout dans le secteur. Fatigués, éprouvés, les quelques militaires désignés à la tâche retournaient méthodiquement leur victime du bout du fusil, s'assurant de leur décès, hélant les rares membres du personnel soignant qui patrouillaient encore, ramenant parfois un des leurs miraculés. Tuant les autres qui n'appartenaient pas à ce pays.

Roy en était malade mais se forçait à continuer. C'était ridicule, il le savait. Il était trop _faible_, bon sang. Bien trop faible pour changer quoi que ce soit comme il l'avait cru. En bas de l'échelle, il n'était qu'un petit toutou qui avait eu la chance de survivre. Qui avait eu l'insigne honneur de sauver le pays d'une _menace, _passant d'exterminateur au statut de héros. Roy n'était pas dupe. Seuls les militaires présents seraient véritablement au courant des motivations de leur armée et de ce qu'avait été la guerre d'Ishbal.

Avançant d'un pas lent, les épaules voutées et le regard éteint, Mustang songea à son meilleur ami, qui espérait quitter l'endroit le plus vite possible pour retrouver sa femme. Le jeune homme eut un sourire fugace, rapidement effacé par une grimace d'inconfort face à l'odeur pestilentielle qui flottait sur les lieux. Jamais il ne pourrait réellement s'habituer à cette senteur pourtant si caractéristique. Celle de la mort qui s'accroche et se dévoile partout où se posent ses yeux glacés.

Maes avait bien de la chance, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. D'avoir quelqu'un pour l'attendre. Peut-être était-ce également une des raisons qui poussaient Roy à reculer la date de son départ du champ de bataille. Qui retrouverait-il, une fois revenu ? Qui serait là à l'attendre, lui et ses fautes incrustées sur sa peau comme la marque d'un condamné ? Personne pour le réconforter, pour lui faire croire encore un peu que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'était pas responsable. Quelqu'un pour l'étreindre au milieu des cauchemars et lui susurrer à voir basse que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Roy toussa, les larmes aux yeux que le sable et la poussière venaient irriter. Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait dans l'air pour lui racler les bronches à ce point-là mais la sensation était tout, sauf plaisante. Reprenant sa lente marche funèbre, le militaire s'écarta de ses collègues, glissant un regard vide sur les restes calcinés d'une maison à demi écroulée. Une simple baraque de bois et de torchis, qui avait dû être coquette fut un temps ; mais ne dégageait plus aujourd'hui qu'une odeur de brûlé et des relents de mort. La porte presque arrachée battait doucement sa sinistre chanson contre son mur porteur, poussée par le vent. De là où il se trouvait, il ne distinguait que des gravats, un morceau de tapis peut-être, des poutres noircies, un corps…

Roy soupira. Celui-ci était pour lui, visiblement. Glissant légèrement parmi les débris, le jeune homme avança prudemment. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion ; l'Ishbal était mort, c'était certain et ses précautions ne valaient que pour ses pieds, qu'il prenait grand soin de poser sur une surface plane et solide, craignant de tomber maladroitement et provoquer une catastrophe. Comme si lui et les autres n'en n'avaient pas assez fait.

La porte s'écroula lorsqu'il parvint à l'entrée, sonnant comme un avertissement. Roy contempla le battant un moment puis haussa les épaules avant de pénétrer dans la maison, plissant les yeux dans la semi obscurité. Le soleil mourant dans son dos venait jeter sur les ruines un éclat sanglant qui tranchait sur l'ombre démesurée de sa silhouette. Il scruta les monceaux de pierre et de bois, notant du coin de l'œil le cadavre calciné qui émergeait tel un pantin grotesque aux membres tordus. Un haut le cœur le secoua lorsque ses yeux voltèrent cette fois ci au corps supplicié d'une gamine sanglante, la nuque brisée et la tête renversée, lui adressant un sourire monstrueux et terrifiant depuis les poutres où elle était empalée. Une simple gamine, bon dieu…

Roy serra les poings, autant de rage que de peine. Qu'avaient donc fait tous ces gens pour mériter un pareil sort ? Et qui étaient-ils, Alchimistes d'Etat, pour oser décider ainsi de ce droit de vie ou de mort ? Comment pouvait-il être tombé sur bas ?

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à gagner l'étage, en grande partie effondré sur le rez-de-chaussée. Quand bien même il y aurait eu un survivant, coincé quelque part là-dedans, il n'aurait pu s'en sortir seul ou bien y demeurer en vie si longtemps. Le brun soupira, désabusé, et tourna les talons, retournant à l'entrée dévastée.

S'arrêta lorsque ses bottes couvertes de poussière entrèrent en contact avec une substance plus liquide que le sable qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fouler. Machinalement, il baissa le regard à ses pieds. Se raidit lorsqu'il reconnut l'eau pourpre et épaisse qui maculait le sol en une ignoble peinture.

Sang. Du sang frais qui s'agrippait à ses semelles. Trop frais.

D'un geste fluide, le militaire pivota, levant sa main gantée par reflexe, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un Ishbal ne sorte d'un renfoncement pour lui sauter à la gorge. A ce stage, Mustang lui-même ignorait comment il aurait réagi si on était venu à l'attaquer. L'instinct aurait surement pris le dessus. Tuer pour ne pas être tué, même s'il aurait préféré payer de sa vie pour ses crimes.

Devant l'absence de mouvement autour de lui, Roy abaissa sa main, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. Merde, il ne mourrait pas ici. Il changerait les choses, putain. Il changerait tout ça. Pour qu'aucun militaire n'est plus à chercher un ennemi invisible, les deux pieds dans le sang. Accroupit près de la flaque, le brun scruta les alentours. La quantité d'hémoglobine versée n'était pas ahurissante en soi. Il avait déjà vu pire. Ce qui retint son attention cependant, fut la trainée qui en partait et serpentait un peu plus loin. A deux ou trois mètres, vers se renfoncement obscur et ce meuble éclaté.

Avec lenteur, le militaire se releva, sens aux aguets. Si le silence était de mise, il était bien en peine de percevoir une autre présence que la sienne dans cette maison. Le vent soufflait, s'engouffrant dans les failles des murs et les ouvertures béantes, charriant sable et gémissements disgracieux en sifflant contre les pierres. Impossible d'entendre le souffle tenu d'une respiration.

Et pourtant bien là.

Suivant les marques sanglantes au sol, Roy se dirigea prudemment vers le coin plus sombre de la pièce. Les dégâts y étaient moindres que pour le reste de la maison et c'est en levant lentement la main, une pitoyable flammèche au bout des doigts, qu'il l'aperçut enfin.

Le militaire recula d'un pas, laissant échapper un glapissement dégouté.

_ Qu'est-ce que ?!

Il ne sut si la gamine adossée au mur l'avait entendu, ou bien si dans son inconscience, son exclamation lui tira une quelconque réaction, mais elle bougea. Un mouvement infime, d'une lourdeur accablante et d'une douleur sans nom. Son cou mangé par les brulures se courba sur le côté, ses cheveux bruns tombant en paquet collé devant son visage émacié et noir de suif.

Roy ne put déterminer ce qui le choqua le plus au premier abord. Etait-ce cet amas de chairs sanguinolentes qui lui tenaient désormais lieu de bras gauche ? Ou bien le bleu de ses yeux entrouverts, voilés par la fièvre ?

L'enfant poussa un râle à peine audible, son corps s'affaissant sur lui-même. Roy resta là, à contempler cette petite silhouette blessée, mutilée, baigner dans cette mer de sang, le bleu improbable de ses yeux imprimé contre ses propres rétines.

Bleu.

Bleu.

_ C'est… impossible…

L'instant suivant, Roy se précipitait sur l'enfant qui glissa comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains fébriles. Inerte, glacée, le sang sur ses gants. Morte. Morte, l'enfant était morte. Illusion. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus, rouges. Rouges, ils étaient rouges, elle était morte, morte…

L'enfant prit une inspiration sifflante et fragile. Mustang sentit son cœur chuter telle une pierre dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts volèrent à la gorge de la petite, dégageant ses cheveux bruns —bruns, bon dieu ! Bruns ! Impossible, impossible, impo— trouvèrent un pouls. Comme un miracle. Faible, tenu, mais bien là, une petite pulsation irrégulière qui témoignait pourtant d'une vie sauve.

Roy sentit la panique le gagner, se rendant compte qu'il en tremblait presque. Panique pour la vie de cette gamine qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Panique pour cette petite fille perdue au milieu des décombres de sa maison. Panique pour cette enfant du désert qui avait peut-être une chance infime de survivre.

Survivre, parce qu'elle était la différence même. Elle était le grain de poussière dans l'engrenage. Elle, il pouvait la sauver. Celle-ci, cette petite goutte dans cet océan de mort, il pouvait la tirer de cet enfer.

L'idée prit place en lui avec la force d'une certitude.

Roy serra les dents, réajustant l'enfant dans ses bras, jetant un coup d'œil au moignon suintant qu'elle avait sans doute grossièrement dû envelopper dans un morceau sale de sa tunique déchiquetée. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était brulante. Fièvre, perte de sang. Il lui fallait agir. MAINTENANT !

Un claquement sec retentit, la chaleur des flammes se faisant presque intolérable. L'odeur de la chair grillée lui monta aux narines, lui donnant la nausée. Cautériser la plaie —son bras ? Où était son bras ?!— arrêter le saignement. Lui apporter des soins nécessaires. Mais ici, il n'avait rien. Il lui faudrait retourner au camp. Trouver un médecin. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de confiance.

_ Merde…

Roy enroula prestement sa veste d'uniforme autour de la môme, la soulevant aussi délicatement que possible. Il grimaça de sa maigreur évidente et sortit de la maison. Les autres. Eviter les collègues. Désertant son poste, le jeune Roy Mustang s'esquiva en courant du champ de bataille, remontant vers les tentes militaires que l'on voyait osciller dans le vent, plus haut dans la plaine.

₪.₪.₪

Maes soupira, fatigué et fourbu. La tête posée contre le rebord de bois du chariot qui s'enfonçait dans sa nuque, il observait le ciel d'une couleur aussi belle qu'improbable, oscillant dans des teintes de mauve et de d'orangé sous les flammes du soleil couchant. Qui aurait pu croire que le théâtre de meurtres sans nom soit toujours d'une beauté à couper le souffle ?

C'était l'une des premières impressions qu'il avait eu en mettant les deux pieds dans ce désert brulant : magnifique. Le ciel, d'un bleu épuré, insolent, qui tranchait sur l'ocre vif du sable. Le contour des dunes, les jeux de lumières dans les grains de poussière. Et Ishbal, nichée en bas d'une petite vallée sablonneuse, accolée à quelques chaos rocheux surgis dont ne savait où. Ishbal, qui hier encore s'illuminait sous la chaleur du désert et ce soir, terminait de se consumer dans des gerbes de cendres noircies.

Le chariot tangua un peu lorsque l'on vint y déposer quelques affaires supplémentaires. Un paquetage sans propriétaire, qui rentrait à la capitale en guise d'ultime témoin pour la famille du disparu. Le brun adressa un sourit triste à son camarade qui le lui rendit, fatigué, repartant charger de nouveaux ballots. Maes se laissa à nouveau aller contre le bois, poussant le soupir le plus long de sa vie.

Finie. Cette foutue connerie était finalement terminée. Et il était incapable de savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Alors il resta là, immobile et silencieux, attendant simplement qu'on le ramène à la capitale. Qu'il y retrouve sa future femme —il en était certain désormais— ses sourires d'enfant calme et le son cristallin de ses rires. Un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres du militaire tandis que la vision d'un délicat visage aux yeux verts s'imprima dans son esprit, amenant une vague de chaleur bienfaisante. Gracia, Gracia, Gracia, Gr—

_ Maes !

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement, grimaçant lorsque dans le mouvement qu'il amorça pour se relever, son coude rencontra méchamment le bord du chariot. Massant la zone endolorie, le brun pivota sur son banc, cherchant du regard son interlocuteur.

Qui se trouvait être Roy, courant vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses bottes soulevant des gerbes de poussière derrière lui. Quelques militaires le regardèrent passer avec étonnement. L'un d'eux le hua sans que Maes ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait et son frère d'arme arriva enfin à sa hauteur, le souffle court d'avoir galopé ainsi depuis la ville. Hughes haussa un sourcil étonné, notant rapidement l'état pitoyable et épuisé de son ami.

_ Hey, Roy. Je croyais que tu étais en nettoyage jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ?

Qui ne tarderait pas à venir, certes, mais jusqu'à présent, l'Alchimiste n'avait jamais pris la moindre avance sur ses horaires.

_ Faut. Que je te. Parle. Ahana Mustang, le dos courbé et ses mains pressées contre ses genoux. Il déglutit difficilement en se redressant, son regard de nuit ourlé de lourds cernes violets.

Maes avait toujours trouvé les yeux de son collègue terriblement fascinants. Il savait que de telles pensées étaient d'une ringardise totale et que si jamais le concerné venait à l'apprendre, il n'apprécierait sans doute guère, mais le bigleux ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Roy avait les yeux les plus magnifiques qui soient —après ceux de Gracia, bien entendu. Mais ces mêmes perles de nuit qu'il avait apprises à apprécier s'étaient considérablement ternies au fil des ans. Pour ne plus s'ouvrir désormais que sur un gouffre sans fond où se disputaient les cris, la terreur et le sang.

Un regard de tueur qui avait remplacé les belles promesses et les rêves d'avenir. Maes avait parfaitement conscience qu'un éclat tout aussi mort brillait par-delà ses lunettes fêlées. Et s'il s'était accoutumé à ce regard au fil des jours passés dans le désert, Hughes était désormais surpris d'y voir scintiller une nouvelle flamme.

Petite, vacillante et fragile, elle se disputait la place entre l'excitation presque enfantine et une peur viscérale. Panique.

_ Roy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le ton de l'ainé était ferme, légèrement inquiet désormais et profondément soupçonneux. Roy sut que l'autre avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans doute était-il le seul capable de le lire aussi facilement et le jeune Alchimiste trouvait cela profondément rassurant, dans un sens. Il pouvait montrer ses faiblesses à Maes. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il devait lui faire confiance.

Car il enfreignait toutes les règles établies de leur pays.

_ Viens avec moi, ordonna Mustang, fébrile, saisissant son bras dans une poigne féroce. Maes grimaça.

_ Doucement, doucement. Explique-moi d'abo—

_ Non. Pas le temps. S'il te plait, Maes.

L'ainé resta trente secondes sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise de voir un tel air de chien battu sur les traits de son ami puis il hocha la tête. Roy était grave. Roy avait peur d'il ne savait quoi et bon dieu, ça commençait lui aussi à le faire quelque peu flipper. S'était-il passé quelque chose durant sa « tournée » ? Un accident ? Ridicule, il aurait averti une équipe médicale. Et que pouvait bien craindre Roy Mustang, maintenant que la guerre était finie et que la menace de ne pas voir arriver le lendemain n'était plus ?

L'alchimiste attrapa à nouveau le bras de son ami, le trainant à sa suite avec rapidité. Ses foulées étaient presque trop longues pour Maes, qui fut contraint de trottiner à ses côtés. Il essaya plusieurs fois de lui tirer les vers du nez, l'autre le coupant chaque fois d'un hochement de tête négatif. Il n'avait cesse de jeter par-dessus son épaule, des coups d'œil inquisiteurs, comme s'il se sentait épié ou traqué. Ils traversèrent le camp sans s'occuper de leurs camarades qui rentraient de nettoyage, épuisés, prenant à tout juste le temps de saluer les quelques-uns qui prenaient la peine de le faire. Roy avançait avec la résolution d'un chasseur qui ne lâchera pas sa proie, à la différence près qu'il agissait presque comme un animal aux abois qui sent le danger venir dans son dos.

Ils quittèrent le large cercle des tentes brunes, s'enfonçant dans les ruines du tout premier quartier Ishbal à être tombé. On avait ramassé les corps afin de limiter les risques d'infection, Roy et quelques autres s'étant chargés de bruler les morts du peuple du désert tandis qu'on enterrait les militaires un peu plus loin.

_ Bien, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant ? S'enquit Maes, que tout ce mystère commençait doucement à irriter.

Il était sérieusement inquiet pour Roy désormais. La guerre les avait tous terriblement ébranlés, mais il semblait que pour son jeune camarade, les effets aient été plus dévastateurs que ce qu'il avait cru. Ils se trouvaient dans une zone déserte, au milieu de monceaux de murs et de poutres noircies par le feu. L'alchimiste ralentit légèrement la cadence, continuant d'observer autour de lui, non plus comme s'il avait peur, mais comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Maes contempla un instant son manège, la poigne sur son bras s'étant finalement desserrée. Mustang finit par s'arrêter net devant le porche d'une maison à demi écroulée. Dans leur dos, le soleil se couchait tout à fait, laissant mourir les dernières lueurs du jour en une explosion de couleurs lumineuses.

Le brun respira à fond, fermant brièvement les yeux tandis que son ami restait sans rien dire, attendant qu'il s'explique. Ensuite il aviserait si Roy avait besoin de consulter une aide médicale.

_ Je… il se tut, inspira encore une fois puis se lança d'une traite, à tel point que Hughes dut l'arrêter rapidement.

_ Attends, attends ! Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, la mine soucieuse. Je n'ai, mais alors rien pané à ton histoire. Tu as quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Roy se passa une main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux qu'il ébouriffa sèchement, signe évident de nervosité.

_ Il vaut mieux que je te montre, déclara finalement l'Alchimiste en se détournant, entrant dans la maison écroulée qui leur faisait face.

Maes demeura sur le seuil, septique. Il hésita un instant à le suivre. Ce comportement plus qu'étrange le rendait anxieux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Roy, bon dieu ?! Il allait « bien » le matin même ! Prudent, Hughes suivit son ami à l'intérieur, baissant la tête pour éviter une poutre tombée en travers de ce qui avait dû être une pièce à vivre. Le bâtiment, petit, avait curieusement mieux tenu que ses voisins, n'arborant que des dégâts mineurs. Si l'on exceptait la charpente effondrée au milieu du salon et qui rendait toute progression dans la demeure un tantinet difficile.

Un chemin avait cependant était dégagé, formant une ligne biscornue jusqu'au fond de la pièce où se tenait Roy, les épaules voutées et le regard fuyant. Un grand gamin prit en faute par l'un de ses parents alors que l'on découvrait le résultat de son méfait.

Maes se figea sur place, à un mètre du militaire, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'_enfant_, roulée en boule dans le grand manteau d'Alchimiste couvert de poussière.

Il avait la bouche terriblement sèche et crut ne pas réussir à proférer le moindre son. Celui qui lui échappa fut un mélange de chuintement estomaqué et un cri de stupéfaction étranglé.

_ Bon dieu d'merde, Roy ! T'as foutu quoi ?!

L'intéressé tressaillit, se raidissant d'un coup à l'exclamation choquée de la part de son collègue. Qu'avait-il foutu ? La réponse était pourtant claire et sous ses yeux : il avait sauvé et caché une enfant Ishbal.

_ Maes…

_ Non mais tu te rends compte de la gravité de ton action ?! S'écria le bigleux en se tournant vers lui, brandissant ses mains en avant pour désigner l'enfant évanouie —peut-être même morte, Roy n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier en revenant avec son camarade— ahuri et effrayé.

_ T'as conscience que tu risques la cour martiale avec tes conneries ?!

_ Maes, calme-toi…

_ Que je me calme ?! C'est une Ishbal ! Une Ishbal !

_ Justement ! Coupa l'autre en haussant le ton, se plaçant instinctivement devant la gamine. Le mouvement n'échappa pas au regard vert de Hughes qui en resta sidéré. Il garda son attention sur la fillette.

_ Justement quoi, Roy ? Si jamais on découvre quoique ce soit à ce sujet, tu es mort.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à se justifier. Il voulait lui montrer. Lui expliquer à quel point _celle-ci_ était différente des autres. A quel point _celle-ci_ pouvait être sauvée.

Mustang garda le silence, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Il se sentait las. Vieux, éreinté. Il aurait voulu avoir la chance de fermer les yeux et faire en sorte que ce cauchemar cesse. Qu'il se réveille finalement dans la maison de son maitre, à découvrir avec joie les arcanes de l'Alchimie. Qu'il laisse derrière lui la guerre, ses horreurs et cette situation merdique dans laquelle il baignait jusqu'au cou et n'allait pas tarder à se noyer. Maes était sa dernière porte de sa sortie, sa corde pour remonter.

_ Maes… il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en prie. On ne peut pas la laisser là…

_ Pourquoi pas ? Attaqua à nouveau l'autre, lucide. Trop dangereux, c'était trop dangereux. Il avait perdu une partie du Roy qu'il connaissait lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, il ne tenait pas à le voir disparaitre tout entier pour une gamine qui n'aurait pas la chance de survivre.

Ils pouvaient tout arrêter là. Repartir au campement, oublier cette histoire sordide. Laisser l'enfant. Hughes avait conscience de raisonner en égoïste mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils y gagneraient ? Jamais la petite ne survivrait, ils se feraient prendre à coup sûr en essayant de la ramener avec eux. Merde, il n'avait pas envie de tout perdre maintenant ! Il avait survécu jusqu'ici ce n'était pas pour finir fusillé sur place pour traitrise.

Il croisa le regard de Roy. Si profond, abysses insondables dans lesquelles luisait une détermination sans bornes. Un besoin, une force effrayante qui serait prête à balayer le moindre obstacle sur son passage.

Maes jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la petite, presque à contrecœur, notant la pâleur de son visage malgré le mat de sa peau, ses cheveux sales, _bruns_, qui s'enroulaient autour de ses traits secs et épuisés. Le sang qui maculait ses joues, ses pieds crasseux et couverts de plaies, sa petite poitrine qui parvenait à peine à soulever le tissu du manteau sur ses épaules.

_ Pourquoi elle, Roy ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça ne t'apportera rien. Rien que des emmerdes, et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu as conscience des risques. Tu penses pouvoir racheter tes fautes, Roy ?

L'alchimiste sembla s'être prit une gifle, lui déjà si pâle devant finalement blême alors que les mots l'atteignaient droit au cœur. Ses fautes. Bien sûr, il était fautif, comme eux tous. Ils ne pouvaient éternellement se cacher derrière leurs supérieurs. Ils étaient soldats, ils étaient responsables de ce massacre. Il était l'auteur de ces tueries. Se racheter était inutile, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

_ Non… je ne pourrais pas… le sang sur mes mains, il y restera. Roy releva la tête pour toiser Maes qui oscillait entre la fureur et l'angoisse. Il sourit doucement.

Hughes était sans doute le meilleur ami qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir. Il savait bien que le jeune homme l'aurait aidé sans arrière-pensée si l'action n'avait pas été aussi périlleuse. Mais Hughes agissait avec réflexion, cherchant à le protéger. Mustang avait conscience que les chances de survie de la petite étaient minces, voire quasi inexistantes, et c'était sur ces paramètres rationnels que le bigleux se basait naturellement. Roy ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il qui aurait fait de même si la situation avait été inversée.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de Maes à l'heure actuelle, mais de lui. Lui, qui voulait essayer. Juste tenter de lui sauver la vie parce qu'il _savait_, qu'il pouvait le faire.

_ Un grain de sable dans le désert, énonça-t-il à voix basse. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Regarde-la. On peut faire quelque chose. Regarde ses cheveux, sa peau. Maes, elle a les yeux _bleus_.

Le militaire sursauta légèrement, braquant son regard sur son ami, les sourcils froncés. Bleus ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

_ Impossible, siffla-t-il. Tous les Ishbals ont les yeux rouges.

_ Et pourtant. Tu comprends maintenant ? Elle pourra s'en sortir. Plus tard, dans la vie, elle ne risquera rien.

_ Si elle survit.

Le silence retomba, lourd et oppressant. Roy s'était agenouillé auprès de la fillette, passant une main sur son cou pour y trouver un pouls atrocement faible mais bien réel. Son visage irradiait une chaleur malsaine, engendrée par la fièvre. Peu de chances. Très peu de chances de la voir à nouveau ouvrir les yeux et le fixer de ses orbes bleutés.

Mais il voulait, il _devait _tenter ce peu.

_ Maes. C'est la dernière faveur que je te demanderai.

L'autre se tint un moment immobile, à le fixer intensément puis il se passa une main sur le visage en gémissant de frustration. Merde. Les épaules baissées en signe d'abandon, il se résigna à lancer les dés.

_ Evidemment, avec des yeux pareils aussi… comment veux-tu que je résiste ?

Roy sourit, plus soulagé que jamais depuis l'annonce de la fin de la guerre.

_ Il faut qu'elle reçoive des soins d'urgence, lança le plus jeune en se redressant, époussetant son pantalon dans la foulée. Maes acquiesça, songeur, une main sous le menton.

_ Y a le doc, qui pourrait sans doute nous aider…

_ Il faut absolument qu'on la garde cachée.

_ Si on fait ça, elle mourra ce soir. Faut qu'elle parte pour Centrale tout de suite, Roy. Et encore, je ne suis même pas certain que ce soit suffisant.

L'alchimiste hocha lentement la tête, passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux. Compliqué. Tout cela était compliqué. Mais ça en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci en valait la peine.

_ Faut qu'on retourne au camp, déclara Maes, les poings sur les hanches, la mine sérieuse et concentrée. Quelqu'un va finir par croire qu'on est parti faire des saloperies tous les deux.

La remarque surpris tant Roy qui éclata bruyamment de rire, sentant la tension sur ses épaules s'alléger quelque peu. Non, décidément, il n'aurait pu rêver meilleur frère. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

_ On va revenir la chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Merci mon vieux.

_ Ouais, ouais. Si tu m'avais pas fait ce regard —il donna une pichenette sur le front de son ami— elle serait restée ici et je t'aurais trainé avec moi pour rentrer. Mais qu'une chose soit claire, Roy : c'est de ta responsabilité maintenant. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas me permettre de crever maintenant. Même pour une gamine.

L'alchimiste acquiesça gravement.

_ Je le sais et je suis pleinement conscient de mes actes.

_ J'espère bien. Maes soupira en secouant la tête, navré. J'y crois pas.

_ Quoi ? Que je te force à faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et illégal où nous risquons nos vies ?

_ Ça, non, j'ai l'habitude avec toi maintenant. Non, ce qui me sidère c'est que t'es pas marié, t'as pas d'nana et pourtant ; t'as un môme avant moi. Allez chercher l'erreur.

₪.₪.₪

_ Docteur ? Vous avez mal rempli le formulaire pour le patient de la salle 123.

L'homme grogna, un mégot éteint au coin des lèvres qu'il se retenait d'allumer depuis des heures. Le stress, le stress, il fallait qu'il fume bordel ! Une de ces sales habitudes qui lui restait du champ de bataille et lui permettait de tenir le coup. Il darda sur l'infirmier courtaud venu à sa rencontre, un regard agacé.

_ Eh bien quoi ? 'L est pas mort d'un arrêt cardiaque ?

Le jeune homme parut embêté, serrant nerveusement son dossier contre sa poitrine alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il avait seulement mal rempli une case du formulaire et qu'il ne voulait au final qu'une signature pour clore le tout. Le docteur Knox pesta entre ses dents, attrapant papier et stylo tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre qui dévorait sa pause pourtant bien méritée.

Cigarette, cigarette, cigarette.

Il tendit le tout à l'infirmier avec un soupir, l'autre le remerciant poliment avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir. Le médecin légiste gratta machinalement sa barbe de trois jours et reprit sa lente marche vers la sortie de service la plus proche dans la seule optique d'aller faire griller cette saloperie de clope et d'apprécier tranquillement sa dose de nicotine sous le soleil d'après-midi.

Presque par réflexe cependant, ses pieds l'éloignèrent naturellement de la zone tant convoitée, le dirigeant vers une autre aile de l'hôpital. Une petite salle en bout de couloir, une chambre si petite qu'on avait peine à y caser un lit et un médecin en même temps. Une pièce si reculée, oubliée, qu'elle en passait inaperçu. C'était principalement cela qu'il souhaitait pour la petite patiente qui y séjournait depuis trois semaines.

Avec un soupir, l'homme rangea son mégot dans la poche de sa blouse, poussant le battant sans trop s'occuper du bruit qu'il pouvait bien faire en rentrant. Comme toujours, il fut accueilli par la vue de la gamine, pâle et immobile, allongée sur le dos et dans le coma depuis qu'on l'avait amenée là. Hôpital de Centrale, service des cas sérieux et sous la responsabilité d'un médecin légiste spécialisé en brulures.

Ses chefs de service avaient bien entendu posé des questions à ce sujet. Knox avait simplement répondu que l'enfant était à sa charge et que son « père » était un bon ami à lui. Il n'avait connu le militaire brun aux yeux noirs uniquement sur le champ de bataille, parce qu'il était celui qui lui fournissait en grande partie ses corps brûlés à analyser.

Il avait failli ne pas reconnaitre ce grand môme au regard de perdu, qui s'était précipité vers lui un soir alors qu'il rangeait son matériel dans la tente qu'on lui avait aménagé. Il quittait le front ce soir, et tant pis pour le reste. Les combats étaient terminés, enfin, la boucherie prenait fin et il voulait rentrer. Juste laisser tout ceci derrière lui et oublier. Oublier que ces 7années n'avaient été qu'un enfer perpétuel, qu'il en avait soignés et enterrés des dizaines, de ces soldats trop jeunes et morts de trouille. Oublier que ces 7ans de merde lui avaient tout volé. Qu'en tant que médecin, il n'avait pas été capable d'en sauver tant que ça. Qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter ça.

Et puis le môme avait débarqué, avec ses cheveux noirs en épis et cet air paniqué. Le sergent Hughes, ou quel que soit son grade, le suivait de près, lui aussi fébrile. Knox avait flairé l'arnaque avant même qu'ils ne parlent.

Et il avait refusé tout net lorsque les militaires lui avaient expliqué la situation. Non, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis, il voulait seulement rentrer, retrouver son hôpital, sa maison, sa femme, son fils. Juste oublier.

Le môme avait insisté. Et comme elle était fière et farouche, cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette flamme dans son regard glacé. Knox avait senti ses convictions vaciller un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'au visage de ce petit brun épuisé vienne se superposer celui de son propre rejeton.

Knox avait pris ses affaires et les avait suivis discrètement hors du campement. Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé la gamine, il faisait nuit, le vent commençait tout juste à se lever et balayer les ruines d'Ishbal de son souffle glacé. Knox détestait les nuits dans le désert.

L'enfant n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, évanouie —dans le coma, diagnostiquerait-il peu de temps après avec une moue ennuyée et peu engageante— écroulée sur le côté, brulante de fièvre et s'approchant plus du macchabé que du vivant. Il l'avait examinée rapidement, grimacé devant le moignon à son épaule. Le médecin avait dû refaire rapidement les bandages, félicitant néanmoins Roy pour la cautérisation qui l'avait empêchée de se vider d'avantage de son sang et était la seule raison pour laquelle la petiote était encore en vie.

Puis ils étaient revenus. Un périple dans la nuit. Knox repartait avec un convoi le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du jour. Il faudrait planquer la gamine en attendant et durant le trajet. Il faudrait aller vite également, car il lui serait impossible de survivre bien longtemps dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Un pari risqué, une chance sur dix qu'elle s'en sorte. Et encore, il était gentil dans ses pronostics.

Le petit Mustang avait tout organisé. La voiture utilisée, les bagages trop nombreux dans le véhicule pour prendre une autre personne que le conducteur. S'arranger pour que ce soit le médecin qui soit en charge de l'auto, dissimuler la gamine en essayant de ne pas la blesser…

Ils étaient arrivés à Central City le lendemain matin et Knox avait été stupéfait de constater que la môme n'était pas morte. A peine vivante, mais pas morte. Il l'avait transférée à l'hôpital, une chambre un peu à l'écart, avait réglé ses papiers d'admission en attendant que le militaire revienne à la capitale pour compléter le dossier de la petite.

Roy était resté à Ishbal, seul Maes reprenant la route avec les premiers convois, s'assurant discrètement que le docteur Knox n'avait pas le moindre problème durant le trajet. Il passa une ou deux fois à l'hôpital pour s'enquérir de l'état de l'Ishbal. Mustang était revenu trois jours plus tard à la capitale, plus fourbu et épuisé que jamais. Si les premiers temps, il avait refusé tout net de quitter le chevet de l'enfant —il ignorait toujours son nom— dardant sur les infirmiers et autres membres du personnel, un regard noir et décourageant, il avait été rapidement contraint de laisser faire le docteur Knox et de quitter la ville. Son retour au bercail avait marqué pour le militaire un tournant exceptionnel dans sa carrière ; le plus jeune Colonel de l'histoire, le héros de la guerre… Roy était repartit au QG d'East-city un peu à contrecœur et demandait désormais des nouvelles de la petite à Maes tous les deux jours.

Petite, qui gardait résolument les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Pas étonnant, vu son état peu reluisant, c'était déjà un petit miracle qu'elle ait pu survivre si longtemps. Mais le doc était confiant en ce qui la concernait ; si l'enfant avait eu suffisamment de volonté pour demeurer en vie jusque-là, elle n'abandonnerait sans doute pas maintenant. Ce qui le dérangeait plus étaient sans aucun doute les traumatismes psychologiques qui viendraient l'assaillir à son réveil. Un corps mutilé, le massacre de son peuple, la mort de sa famille… même si elle s'en remettrait physiquement, Knox n'était pas véritablement convaincu pour son esprit.

Avec un soupir, le médecin vérifia les constantes de la petite Ishbal, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son dossier accroché au bout du lit, comme si cette simple action pourrait régler tous leurs problèmes, puis il sortit de la pièce sans rien dire, repartant dans les couloirs sans même prendre sa pause.

₪.₪.₪

Lorsqu'Helena ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, il faisait nuit. Son éveil ne dura que quelques secondes infimes avant qu'elle ne replonge dans le noir de ses rêves et passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux du personnel médical. Peu avaient encore la foi à son sujet ; passées plusieurs semaines dans le coma, les chances de se réveiller étaient de plus en plus minces et difficiles. Le cœur de la petite avait lâché une fois dans le courant du mois, ramenée à grand peine.

La fois suivante, le docteur Knox était à ses côtés, une cigarette neuve au coin des lèvres, les yeux rivés sur un dossier. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que les tracés des machines s'affolaient par intermittence, preuve qu'elle ne tarderait pas à émerger complètement et pour une durée plus longue que deux secondes.

L'homme leva le nez de ses feuilles et se gratta le menton, pensif, alors que la plus jeune fixait sur lui un regard bleu et voilé. Il eut un vague sourire amical, soulagé qu'elle s'en soit finalement sortie.

_ Bon retour parmi les vivants, demoiselle.

Helena battit des paupières et se rendormit.

₪.₪.₪

Roy enrageait, donnant un coup sec à sa veste d'uniforme pour remettre le tissu en place. D'un geste saccadé et nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ses pas le conduisant immanquablement vers l'hôpital de Centrale. Ce n'était pas sa visite hebdomadaire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre : avec ses toutes nouvelles responsabilités (obtenues sur le dos de milliers de morts innocents, soyons honnêtes) il n'avait guère eu le temps de rendre visite à la petite Ishbal depuis son adhésion à l'hosto. Maes lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles, qu'ils tenaient lui-même du doc. Lequel n'avait pris la peine de le prévenir qu'aujourd'hui au sujet de la petite. Réveillée depuis trois jours.

Le tout jeune Colonel poussa un peu brutalement les portes du hall, s'attirant le regard courroucé d'une infirmière fluette et celui désapprobateur d'une plus ancienne. Rien à foutre. D'un pas vif, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir surchargé de paperasse et où patientaient déjà quelques personnes. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas les écarter d'un geste et demander directement son renseignement. Un scandale ici et avec lui ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention.

Lorsqu'enfin vint son tour et que le jeune homme demanda à voir le docteur Knox, on lui indiqua gentiment un siège en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait encore attendre un moment. Chose que Roy n'était plus en matière de faire dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Fort heureusement pour lui, on prévint relativement rapidement le doc qui le rejoignit d'un air nonchalant. Sans le respect qu'il avait pour l'homme et sa reconnaissance pour avoir pris soin de la petite, Roy l'aurait choppé par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier.

_ Ah, Mustang. Comment va le boulot ?

'…_Il se fout de moi ?'_

Roy grinça des dents, répliquant relativement sèchement que merde, il avait autre chose à foutre et qu'il n'était pas là pour rigoler. Quitter son poste alors qu'il venait juste de l'avoir et ce, pour une visite « personnelle » selon ses propres explications au Général Grumman (heureusement que le vieux était compréhensif dans ce domaine), ce n'était pas forcément bien vu pour un gradé si jeune que lui. Knox hocha la tête et le guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital.

_ Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu de son réveil, au juste ? S'énerva Roy en serrant les poings tandis qu'ils passaient une double porte. Knox lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière ses lunettes.

_ Parce qu'elle était encore faible et ne pouvait recevoir la moindre visite. Inutile de vous faire venir si c'est pour que vous poirotiez à la porte, mon pauvre garçon.

'_Ok, un point pour lui.'_

Le militaire soupira, fatigué. Tout ceci commençait à faire beaucoup ; entre la guerre, son équipe et la petite Ishbal, il avait beau faire de son mieux, il devait avouer qu'il saturait quelque peu.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

Ce fut au tour de Knox, de soupirer lourdement. Machinalement, il plaça une cigarette neuve au coin de sa bouche, une sale habitude qui faisait toujours rager sa femme. Sa femme, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter lorsqu'il revenait le soir —s'il revenait, il avait tendance çà s'abrutir de travail ces derniers temps, seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour supporter ses cauchemars incessants— et qui devait alors subir ses fréquentes sautes d'humeur. Knox lui était profondément reconnaissant pour sa patience comme cette dernière pouvait parfois l'irriter. Et son fils qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour apaiser les tensions au sein de leur famille.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Roy se racla la gorge, attendant toujours sa réponse. Il était un homme naturellement impatient, bien que sachant se maitriser, mais la situation était suffisamment stressante pour qu'il veuille rapidement des explications.

_ J'vais être franc avec vous, Mustang, on a vu mieux.

Le plus jeune tiqua, sentant une vague d'angoisse lui étreindre la gorge. Il se doutait bien que l'enfant n'était pas dans un état reluisant, il était même stupéfiant qu'elle ait pu survivre si longtemps —lui-même n'avait eu que très peu foi en un hypothétique réveil— mais à ce point-là ?

De ce que Maes lui en avait dit, elle allait _bien_, physiquement parlant et les fois où il était lui-même allé la voir, elle semblait dans un état relativement correct. Certes, la vue de son moignon brulé n'était pas des plus agréables à l'œil mais au moins, elle vivait. Knox ne semblait pas être du même avis que le militaire cependant.

Loin de là.

Le docteur poussa un soupir presque désolé, posant la main à plat sur la porte de la chambre où logeait l'enfant depuis près d'un mois. Il tenait à prévenir Mustang.

_ Son bras… enfin, ce qu'il en reste, hein, a pas trop mal cicatrisé. —Il n'y avait pas à dire sur ce point de vue-là, le petit Mustang avait fait un boulot de pro— Y aura sans doute moyen de lui mettre une prothèse, mais je vous le conseille pas.

Roy hausa un sourcil septique. Il savait que la pose d'auto-mail, afin de remplacer un membre manquant ou défaillant, n'était pas une opération à prendre à la légère et était d'une lourdeur extrême. Il avait étudié quelques cas, durant son service militaire, et avait eu l'occasion de voir quelques-uns de ses collègues, pourtant réputés pour ne pas faire dans la dentelle, fondre en larmes et appeler leur mère en gémissant. Pour un enfant cela pouvait sans aucun doute se révéler bien plus douloureux —quoique, cette enfant-là avait survécu à une guerre, que pouvait-elle réellement craindre de plus… ?— mais il se doutait que la petite ne voudrait pas rester handicapé jusqu'au restant de ses jours si jamais la possibilité d'avoir un nouveau bras s'offrait à elle.

Pour tout dire, Roy s'en sentait également coupable. Il n'avait certes rien à voir avec la perte de son membre —pas de manière directe, en tout cas, tout le reste était effectivement de son fait— mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il était arrivé, oh une heure ou deux plus tôt, il aurait pu faire plus pour elle. Et si elle le lui demandait, il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à lui offrir cette couteuse opération. Avec sa nouvelle paie, il parviendrait sans aucun doute à couvrir tous les frais.

Mais ce que venait de lui glisser le docteur Knox n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

Le médecin enleva ses lunettes, glissant le bord de sa chemise sur le verre sale.

_ Son état physique ne lui permettra sans doute pas. On a repéré une anomalie sur ses radios pulmonaires.

Il n'en fallut guère plus à Roy pour se figer sur place, le sang brusquement glacé. Le militaire prit une respiration hésitante.

_ Une… anomalie ?

_ Ouais. Knox hocha la tête et remis ses lunettes. En plus de son cœur déjà pas bien fortiche, elle doit avoir choppé une sorte d'infection. De ce que j'ai pu en tirer, ça ressemble à une silicose.

_ Silicose…

Roy avait été mis au courant pour le cœur malade de la petite. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'avait pu remarquer le docteur Knox en observant le simple tracé de son cardiogramme. Il en avait déduit une possible malformation génétique, qui l'aurait rendu plus faible et fragile. C'était lors d'examens plus poussés afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette malformation qu'il était tombé sur les inquiétants images données par les poumons de l'Ishbal.

_ Inhalation de fines particules de silice, éclaira l'ainé face à son incompréhension. Dans le cas présent, comme elle vivait dans le désert, elle était peut-être pas très loin d'une carrière abandonnée ou d'un site d'exploitation. Enfin, bref, ça va attaquer les poumons et les fragiliser. Ça entraine toutes sortes de complications, bien entendu. Toux, expectorations sanglantes, difficultés respiratoires, ce genre de choses.

Mustang déglutit. La silice était présente à l'état naturel dans un bon nombre d'environnements. Nul doute qu'en plein milieu d'un désert, les Ishbals devaient être les premiers exposés. Du peu qu'il avait pu en voir après le massacre, il avait retrouvé la petite dans ce qui semblait être le quartier le plus pauvre et le plus extérieur d'Ishbal. Les conditions de vie et d'hygiène n'étaient sans doute pas les mêmes que dans le centre.

_ Je vois… il y a un moyen de soigner ça ?

Knox secoua la tête, navré. Il mâchonna le bout de sa cigarette froide pour se détendre. Il n'annonçait pas les décès aux familles, il se contentait d'étudier leurs cadavres : apprendre les mauvaises nouvelles n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé.

_ Malheureusement non, il n'existe aucun remède connu à ce jour. A la rigueur, une transplantation pulmonaire. Mais encore faut-il lui trouver un donneur compatible. —Roy lui adressa un regard en coin et le Doc poursuivit— Avec son sang mêlé, c'est pas bien simple : elle présente à la fois des caractéristiques propres aux Ishbals et d'autres aux Amestris. Autant dire que c'est pas gagné. Et avec son cœur, y aurait de grandes chances qu'elle ne puisse même pas survivre à l'opération de toute façon.

Un coup de poignard dans le dos. Roy suffoqua tandis qu'une onde glacée se frayait un passage sur sa peau. Non. Non, il n'avait pas sauvé cette enfant, il n'avait pas fait tout ceci en vain ! Pour la voir dépérir dans un lit d'hôpital ! C'était… c'était… d'une injustice atroce.

_ Alors, on ne peut rien faire ? Ses poumons vont se détériorer comme ça ?!

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il hurlait que lorsqu'il referma la bouche, la respiration haletante. Par-dessus la monture de ses verres, Knox lui adressa un regard navré et compatissant. Il avait de la peine pour ce pauvre gosse, c'était presque si on ne voyait pas tous ses espoirs fuir de son regard comme un château de cartes qui s'écroule. Cela le rendait malade mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher la vérité.

_ Ouais. J'suis désolé Mustang, avec nos connaissances actuelles et les soins qu'elle reçoit, on peut la maintenir en vie. Mais à moins d'un miracle et si ça s'aggrave pas d'ici là ; votre gamine atteindra pas son trentième anniversaire.

* * *

Tintintinliiiiiin. Musique tragique qui annonce la mort prochaine d'un acteur principal du film. Ouais, je sais, je suis une sadique, non seulement je coupe là, sur cette nouvelle peu réjouissante mais en plus... en plus je coupe sur une nouvelle peu réjouissante.

Eh, on est une méchante fille machiavélique ou on ne l'est pas, c'est tout un art, les enfants, tout un art. Donc voilà. Helena est condamnée, pas de bol pour elle, hein.

Sur ce, à la prochaine fois! (j'aime terminer comme ça, je le jure c'est totalement jouissif, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point mais je jubile derrière mon pc) Merci pour la lecture, merci de me suivre *se retourne, fébrile : j'sais que vous êtes là!* de mettre cette fic en fav, de laisser des reviews (Allez y d'ailleurs, je ne demande que ça!) et au prochain chapitre!


	21. Chapitre XX : le militaire et l'enfant

_ … Tu te fous de moi.

Helena adressa un sourire à Edward, avec un calme et une sérénité qui lui donnèrent envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-elle rester si tranquille et leur dire d'une voix posée qu'il ne lui restait en tout et pour tout, qu'une dizaine d'années à vivre ? Un tiers de sa putain de vie.

Comment pouvait-elle accepter pareille échéance, vivre avec ce compte à rebours au-dessus de la tête en permanence et le prendre aussi _bien_ ? Le jeune homme sentit une vague de respect grandir en lui à l'égard de sa collègue. Elle avait plus de courage et de mérite que bon nombre de personnes de sa connaissance, c'était certain. En quelques secondes, il se souvint des fois, trop nombreuses, où il n'avait fait que lui pourrir la vie, ajoutant un poids sur ses épaules déjà bien chargées, s'en sentant d'autant plus coupable désormais qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire. Il avait été injuste, ignoble même ; que pouvait pardonner son exécrable conduite envers la jeune femme ?

A ses côtés, Alphonse n'en pensait pas moins, encore ahuri et dérouté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il serra ses gros poings, faisant légèrement couiner le cuir de ses gantelets sur le métal de ses cuisses.

_ C'est injuste, souffla-t-il à voix basse, sa voix juvénile troublée par quelques sanglots retenus par égard pour leur camarade. Il savait qu'elle ne tolérerait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié ; condamnée mais fière, Helena ne laisserait personne s'apitoyer sur son sort, même avec toutes les meilleures intentions du monde.

La brune haussa les épaules, fataliste. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle s'était résignée à ne pas connaitre ses trente étés. Les drogues et autres médicaments qu'elle prenait depuis des années ne l'avaient pas aidé plus que cela, parvenant tout juste à stabiliser son état pour certains, d'autres ne visant au final qu'à la rassurer.

Helena ne souhaitait pas mourir. Pas si jeune. Trente ans, c'est bien trop tôt, elle avait encore tant de choses à accomplir, un rêve à réaliser. Mais elle s'était fait une raison depuis que le docteur Knox avait montré les radios à son père et évoqué son état. Maudite soit son ouïe un peu trop bonne. Elle était reconnaissante envers le doc pour lui consacrer ainsi autant de temps et d'énergie à trouver une solution. Mais lui-même l'avait déclaré ; à moins d'un miracle, elle n'y survivrait pas. Helena avait appris à vivre avec ses poumons encrassés et son cœur défaillant. Elle n'était pas dupe ; peu importait le nombre de mixtures, d'incantations, de médicaments, de tests qu'elle subirait et avalerait ; elle était condamnée.

_ Il faut cesser de dramatiser, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi après tout, lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant et léger. L'Alchimiste avait largement conscience d'avoir plus que plombé l'ambiance déjà pas au beau fixe de la salle.

Edward, toujours assis au bout du lit, eut un mouvement d'humeur. Ses pommettes étaient rouges de colère difficilement maitrisée qu'il ne laisserait pas éclater pour le confort de la patiente. Mais dieu, qu'il avait envie de lui hurler au visage qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote et que merde, son cas n'était pas à prendre à la légère !

Mais protester ne servirait à rien, hélas. Helena l'avait compris et assimilé depuis des années, il faudrait juste un peu de temps aux frères Elric pour se faire à l'idée. Mais pour des enfants de 14 et 15 ans, qui n'avaient finalement jamais connu de situation semblable, Gust voulait bien admettre que c'était un peu dur à avaler. Pour sa part, elle s'était toujours dit qu'inconsciemment, elle le savait. Depuis sa première crise étant enfant, elle avait eu le pressentiment qu'elle n'aurait pas la même chance que les autres au grand loto de la vie.

D'un geste de la tête, Gust chassa une mèche de cheveux venue s'égarer sur son visage et se recala dans les oreillers. Alphonse lui offrit un verre d'eau, désormais plus silencieux qu'une tombe, qu'Helena accepta avec joie avant de poser le récipient sur la petite table basse.

_ Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement, enfin. Avec un peu de chance, on aura trouvé quelque chose pouvant m'aider d'ici dix ans.

La jeune femme ricana légèrement. Elle préférait encore en rire qu'en pleurer. Ed serra les dents, lui adressant un coup d'œil presque furieux. Il lui en voulait de ne pas s'alarmer, de ne pas se montrer un minimum plus _concernée_ par la situation. C'était de sa vie dont elle parlait, bordel ! De sa vie qui prendrait immanquablement fin d'ici dix pauvres et maigres années. Et le blond était persuadé que les symptômes ne feraient que s'aggraver au fil du temps, devenant sans cesse plus lourds, plus douloureux, jusqu'à être insupportables…

Helena poussa un soupir fatigué, se laissant retomber plus lourdement dans ses oreillers. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et elle était épuisée. Qui aurait pu croire que parler l'épuiserait tant ? Alphonse sortit de la pièce pour aller lui chercher de quoi grignoter tandis qu'Edward lui faisait avaler des médicaments qu'il savait désormais inefficaces. Ce qui n'aidait pas à le calmer, bien au contraire. La jeune femme mangea du bout des lèvres, une nausée tenace nouant son estomac puis finit tout bêtement par s'assoupir à mi-chemin de son piètre repas, sa tête retombant légèrement sur le côté.

_ Ok, on me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-ci, se moqua doucement Edward en secouant la tête.

Alphonse eut un sourire mental, quelque part content que son frère ne soit plus si acerbe envers Gust et ôta le plateau de sur ses genoux pour le ramener dans leur petite cuisine. L'ainé resta dans la chambre un moment pour veiller leur collègue, un bouquin à la main.

Aussi morbide que cela puisse paraitre, il tardait au Fullmetal d'entendre la suite de son histoire. Qu'elle avait été sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait vu Roy pour la première fois ? Comment le militaire avait-il fait pour s'occuper tout ce temps d'une adolescente de 12 ans, ravagée par la guerre ? Lui qui avait toujours prétendu jusqu'à présent que Gust « ne pouvait pas comprendre » la détresse que son cadet et lui avaient vécu, il se voyait dans l'obligation de ravaler ses paroles. Helena avait souffert autant qu'eux, si ce n'était plus. Et si lui avait bien du mal à supporter la situation depuis que toutes les cartes étaient entre ses mains, qu'en était-il de la jeune femme ?

Edward était stupéfait et peut être vaguement écœuré par le calme et l'assurance douce dont elle faisait preuve. Ne leur en voulait-elle pas pour tout ce qui s'était passé ? Les deux côtés avaient des torts partagés sans doute mais l'armée d'Amestris avait lancé l'offensive. Comment diable Helena avait-elle pu simplement accepter de vivre aux côtés d'un des assassins de son peuple et d'aller jusqu'à faire partie de cette organisation qui avait anéanti les siens ? Si le jeune Fullmetal se servait des militaires comme d'un moyen pour retrouver le corps de son frère, qu'en était-il de Gust ? Et bon dieu, sa situation était autrement plus risquée que la leur —quoique, les comparatifs étaient idiots ; leurs crimes se valaient parfaitement— si l'armée venait à découvrir quoique ce soit à son sujet, elle serait condamnée à mort. Et Mustang suivrait, toute son équipe également, c'était à parier.

Edward se stoppa dans sa lecture, incapable de se concentrer sur les lignes qui dansaient sous ses yeux. Machinalement, il porta son regard sur Gust, à plat dos et dont la respiration sifflante marquait un tempo presque trop lent.

_ Putain de merde…

Il se rendait compte à quel point elle venait de lui faire confiance. Il avait sa vie entre ses mains.

_ J'imagine qu'on va devoir se faire un échange équivalant…

₪.₪.₪

Helena rouvrit les yeux au milieu de la nuit. Tout d'abord désorientée, elle voulut se relever et étudier un peu plus ses environs. Bien mal lui en prit lorsqu'elle sentit la pointe de douleur qui se ficha dans sa poitrine, la faisant retomber en arrière, ses forces la fuyant d'une traite. Son faible mouvement suffit cependant à attirer l'attention d'Alphonse, assis contre le mur, qui lisait à la lueur de la lampe de chevet.

Helena déglutit difficilement. Elle avait soif et se sentait affreusement poisseuse, elle aurait tué pour un bain même si son corps défendant lui intimait l'ordre de bouger le moins possible. Avec stupeur, la jeune femme constata qu'Edward s'était roulé en boule au pied du lit, comme si le fait de quitter la pièce pouvait influencer d'une quelconque manière sur son état de santé. Sa brusque sollicitude la toucha néanmoins, et elle sourit.

_ Al… appela-t-elle doucement en essayant de se redresser. Viens m'aider s'il te plait.

Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de l'interpeler par son nom, usant du diminutif sans trop sans rendre compte. Le plus jeune ne s'en formalisa pas, secrètement ravi qu'elle l'employât et s'empressa d'obéir, content de la voir reprendre quelques couleurs. Helena toussa un peu, de fines particules de sang coagulé atterrissant dans sa paume ouverte. Alphonse lui apporta un bol de soupe et lui présenta à nouveau une plaquette de cachets.

Le médecin était passé peu de temps après qu'elle se soit endormie, les frères Elric n'ayant pas jugé utile de la réveiller pour le bref examen que l'homme lui avait fait passer. A dire vrai, il avait même parut surpris qu'elle soit encore en vie ; il n'aurait certes pas parié là-dessus. Les deux jeunes gens lui avaient rapidement expliqué la situation, offrant des précisions nouvelles quant à son état de santé mais il s'était révélé incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit, bien entendu. Comme Helena leur avait expliqué quelques temps plus tôt, il aurait fallu une transplantation pulmonaire —et pourquoi pas cardiaque, tant qu'on y était— afin de la sauver définitivement. En attendant, le vieil homme leur avait recommandé de la faire boire régulièrement, la surveiller afin qu'elle ne fasse pas tout bonnement un arrêt respiratoire ou une crise cardiaque au beau milieu de la nuit et lui donner des calmants en espérant atténuer quelque peu ses douleurs.

Helena grimaça au gout infect dudit médicament. Elle s'était habituée à boire et avaler des horreurs, depuis le temps qu'elle suivait divers traitements provenant de tous les horizons mais celui-ci venait bien dans son top dix des plus immangeables. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mettaient dans leurs préparations, sans déconner ?!

Le docteur leur avait également fourni un rapport concernant l'autopsie de leur victime. Gust avait voulu le consulter mais Alphonse s'y était fermement opposé, prétextant qu'elle devait encore se reposer. Un peu abasourdie par l'autorité soudaine du jeune homme, Helena n'avait même pas cherché à protester et s'était allongée correctement, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. La lampe de chevet jetait des lueurs mouvantes sur la peinture sale. Et en prenant une nouvelle bouffée d'air sifflante, Gust se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'était pas _seule_.

Les couinements discrets d'Alphonse, la respiration profonde d'Edward, le froissement de son manteau lorsqu'il se retournait en marmonnant, le bruissement des pages du livre que tenait le cadet. Les sons, les couleurs, leur présence, tout simplement, emplissaient la pièce et lui donnait vie. Et cette simple sensation, de ne pas être prisonnière entre quatre murs avec sa seule personne pour compagnie, était rassurante. Infiniment rassurante.

Avec un sourire léger, Helena se détendit sensiblement sous le regard satisfait d'Alphonse et s'endormit rapidement.

₪.₪.₪

A nouveau, ce fut l'odeur de la nourriture qui la tira de sa torpeur. Helena gémit faiblement, la gorge sèche mais clairement mieux que la veille. D'ici quelques jours, il n'y paraitrait plus rien et elle pourrait retourner à ses activités. Il lui faudrait penser à prévenir Roy, également.

'_Haaaan, merde…'_

_ Réveillée ?

Helena sursauta. La tête d'Edward venait brusquement d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourcil curieux alors qu'il la scrutait comme s'il la défiait de mentir. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et désigna les couvertures froissées qu'elle avait tenté de repousser. Il fallait réellement qu'elle se rende à la salle de bains.

_ A ton avis ?

_ Oh, commences pas à être désagréable, tu veux ?!

Helena s'autorisa un léger ricanement, essayant de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas son dernier et le jeune homme entra complètement dans la pièce. Ses traits étaient légèrement plus creusés qu'à l'ordinaire, témoins de sa fatigue autant physique qu'émotionnelle. Eh bien, qui aurait pu croire qu'Edward soit tant concerné par son pauvre sort ?

_ J'ai besoin d'une douche, lança Helena mine de rien. Sérieusement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en plissant le nez, jugeant sans doute l'odeur de sueur et de sang qui devait persister tout autour d'elle suffisamment forte pour considérer la question avec attention. Helena se sentait véritablement crasseuse, c'était intolérable.

_ Le vieux a dit qu'il fallait que tu évites les mouvements.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à devoir changer mes draps ?

Edward Elric étant réputé pour être particulièrement vif et intelligent, il mit peu de temps à saisir la portée de l'information et laissa une grimace se dessiner sur ses traits. Avec un soupir résigné alors que sa collègue esquissait un sourire satisfait et ironique, il s'approcha du lit et entreprit de l'aider à se lever. L'opération fut laborieuse ; bien que se sentant mieux que la veille, il était clair qu'Helena était incapable de se débrouiller toute seule pour quelque tâche que ce soit, même des plus basiques. Marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain, la jeune femme lourdement appuyée sur l'épaule du plus petit, fut un véritable calvaire. Le duo vacillant dut s'arrêter une ou deux fois durant la courte distance, la plus vieille prise de vertiges nauséeux.

_ Compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à… enfin, voilà quoi !

Helena gémit de joie lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage froid. La douche lui tendait littéralement les bras.

_ Je suis pas totalement handicapée, protesta-t-elle douloureusement tandis qu'Edward l'aidait à s'assoir sur le petit tabouret où ils avaient l'habitude d'entreposer des articles de toilette, bazardés depuis peu dans un coin de la pièce carrelée.

Le blond l'observa d'un air critique tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, les yeux fiévreux et la sueur luisant faiblement à ses tempes.

_ C'est même pas la peine que tu essayes de prendre une douche, y a pas moyen que tu puisses rester debout si longtemps.

_ Y a pas de baignoire, et j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de me laver.

Helena ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Edward la regardait avec ce petit sourire narquois et supérieur, comme s'il savait quelque chose de basique qu'elle ignorait. De ce point de vue-là, Gust se savait larguée pour encore un paquet de choses malgré sa culture générale et ses efforts pour s'intégrer le mieux possible à la société d'Amestris.

Le cadet ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains qui donnait sur la pièce à vivre, hélant son jeune frère qui devait se trouver dans les parages. Helena grimaça sous l'attaque verbale dont elle fut indirectement la victime.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL !

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que l'escalier du couloir ne se mette à résonner. La porte de leur suite s'ouvrit en grinçant sur l'armure qui portait un ballot de nourriture directement venu des cuisines.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu veux pas aller voir s'ils ont pas quatre ou cinq marmites en cuisine ?

_ Des marmites ?

_ Pour Gust.

_ Depuis quand tu fais dans le cannibalisme ?

L'alchimiste éclata de rire tandis que son frère plissait ses yeux rouges, lui aussi amusé. Helena les regardait avec une douceur attendrie, sentant revenir certains souvenirs des jumeaux. Elle soupira et essaya de s'étirer du mieux qu'elle le put, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au miroir sur sa droite. Ishbala, elle avait une tête à faire peur. Les pommettes saillantes, des cernes aussi gros que des poings qui lui donnaient immanquablement l'air d'un panda de Xing, ses lèvres étaient sèches, craquelées et malgré sa peau mate son teint s'approchait plus du jaunâtre que de son ocre habituel.

'_Formidable, on dirait que j'ai été croisée avec un zombie'._

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête en direction des Elric, le plus jeune repartant d'où il était venu après avoir posé ses affaires sur la table basse. Edward l'abandonna pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et jeter un regard de goinfre dans le sac que son cadet avait rapporté. Il laissa cependant la porte légèrement entrouverte, au cas où Helena aurait eu besoin d'une aide plus qu'urgente. La jeune femme l'appela une fois ses affaires terminées.

_ 'A y eeeeest ! Brailla la brune sur un ton enfantin, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel, le haut des oreilles légèrement rougi.

Helena l'attendait sagement sur le tabouret où elle avait réussi à se hisser à nouveau, légèrement voutée vers l'avant tandis que ses mains squelettiques, dont les veines saillaient atrocement, reposaient tranquillement sur ses genoux.

Elle portait un T-shirt ample et un short un peu délavé qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, d'une couleur oscillant entre le gris et le marron. La changer avait été toute une épreuve ; les frères Elric s'en étaient occupés alors qu'elle était évanouie mais cela n'avait en rien enlevé au trouble et la gêne de la situation.

Edward avait déjà dû s'occuper d'une femme malade. Sa mère, lorsque le médecin ne pouvait être à ses côtés. Son frère et lui venaient alors l'aider à s'habiller, se redresser sur ses oreillers, lui apporter un bouillon et même lui faire la lecture. Edward ne comptait plus les heures angoissantes où, bravant les directives de Pinako et des médecins, il était allé en catimini border sa mère, changer ses draps et le linge qu'on avait déposé sur son front pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Autant de gestes vains qu'il avait dû remettre en pratique avec Helena. A la différence près qu'Helena n'était pas sa mère, ou bien une simple fille sans intérêt —il aurait un peu mieux pu gérer une situation pareille si cela avait été le cas— mais la fille de Mustang, une demie-Ishbal et accessoirement, une jeune femme assez agréable à l'œil.

Il y avait des choses qu'il aurait réellement voulu oublier jusqu'au restant de ses jours. Curieusement, cela ne semblait pas vraiment gêner la métisse, simplement reconnaissante pour le temps qu'ils avaient pris à l'aider et le réconfort que cela avait pu lui apporter.

Alphonse revint à cet instant dans le salon avec une superbe collection de marmites en cuivre accrochées aux bras qui brinquebalaient dans un bruit d'enfer à chacun de ses mouvements.

Désormais assise sur le canapé, Helena l'observa poser tout son attirail au sol avec un regard septique. Elle avait du mal à saisir le but de l'opération mais Edward semblait avoir une idée précise sur la question. L'adolescent se frotta les mains, un sourire de contentement au visage.

_ Tu as vraiment l'intention de me bouffer ? S'enquit narquoisement la jeune femme, bien qu'intriguée. L'alchimiste ricana en s'accroupissant près du tas de vaisselle.

_ Tu serais indigeste. Attention les yeux.

Il frappa simplement dans ses mains avant de les apposer contre le cuivre rutilant, l'illuminant d'une violente lueur bleue si puissante qu'Helena dut plisser les yeux, levant faiblement un bras pour s'en protéger.

L'instant suivant, la transmutation prenait fin et laissait sous son regard stupéfait, une baignoire rudimentaire suffisamment grande pour l'accueillir sans problème. Edward se releva, se dirigeant vers l'évier qu'il transmuta lui aussi afin d'en faire une sorte de tuyau reliant directement la large bassine qui se remplit d'eau presque instantanément. Encore un claquement de main et de la vapeur s'échappa du baquet maintenant chauffé. Il résorba le tout en un autre battement de cœur.

_ Wow… impressionnant. Pas étonnant qu'ils étaient plus que ravis de t'accueillir dans nos rangs, nota Helena, toujours aussi stupéfaite. Elle ne dit rien sur sa capacité à transmuter sans le moindre cercle, gardant la question sous le coude tout en redoutant presque la réponse.

Et elle, dont l'Alchimie était relativement spécialisée, était toujours aussi étonnée de voir ce dont cette science était capable d'accomplir entre des mains expertes.

_ Hey, je ne suis pas appelé génie pour rien, se vanta le plus jeune. Le bain de sa Majesté est avancé.

D'un geste, il désigna la baignoire et Helena sourit en le remerciant. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se glissait plus ou moins facilement dans l'eau chaude et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Avec un drap et un morceau de sol, Alphonse avait entreprit de lui faire une sorte de paravent —à la différence de son frère, celui-ci utilisait des cercles d'Alchimie pour effectuer ses transmutations— qui lui donnait l'intimité nécessaire à son confort. Non pas que cela aurait gêné Helena ; depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle avait pris l'habitude de se laver avec son frère et sa sœur ou bien les gamins du quartier, lorsqu'ils se rendaient au lavoir par des chaudes journées d'été. Tous n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir une salle de bains privée et il était de coutume de se retrouver dans l'entrepôt qui servait, pour ainsi dire, de bains communs. Mais les Elric ne semblaient certes pas partager ce genre de mœurs, comme la plupart des Amestris. Cela la faisait doucement rigoler.

Edward avait été lui chercher de nouveaux vêtements et du savon. Helena se laissa couler avec bonheur jusqu'au nez, fermant un instant les yeux. Elle se serait volontiers rendormie ici. Se redressant le dos contre le bord du bassin de cuivre, elle entreprit néanmoins de se savonner le plus énergiquement possible, ravie de voir s'en aller la crasse moite qui la couvrait depuis des jours. Elle toussa un peu et ne put s'empêcher de cracher un peu de sang sur le parquet.

_ Ça va ? Demanda Alphonse, vaguement inquiet tandis qu'il s'escrimait à chasser Edward du plan de travail où il essayait de préparer leur repas.

_ Ouais, ouais… vous avez un peu avancé au sujet de l'enquête ?

Edward grogna lorsque la main de son frère le maintint au torse, le bloquant pour ne pas qu'il puisse piocher sans vergogne dans la nourriture et abandonna la lutte. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au paravent qui laissait filtrer la silhouette de la baignoire et de son occupante. Il détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement rougissantes.

_ Pas vraiment. Juste le légiste est venu nous apporter son rapport pour l'autopsie.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je le lirais plus tard.

_ Tu devrais surtout te reposer.

_ Lire n'est pas aussi épuisant qu'il y parait, Fullmetal. Tu m'apporterais du shampoing ? Il doit y en avoir dans mon sac.

Edward ronchonna mais se plia sans trop de mal à la demande, le dos résolument tourné vers le mur tandis qu'il passait la main avec la lotion derrière le paravent.

_ Merci bien.

_ Dis donc, Gust, lança le plus âgé des Elric en revenant au canapé où il avait laissé le sac de la jeune femme. T'as un paquet de bouquins dans tes bagages.

Helena sourit. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point l'animosité entre eux s'était si rapidement évanouie. Quelques jours auparavant, ils se tiraient joyeusement dans les pattes et voilà que désormais, ils discutaient tout à fait cordialement. C'était agréable, pour une fois, et bien que son « petit » secret soit éventé, Lena ne le regrettait en rien. Sans barrières, elle avait l'impression que tout était plus calme et serein. Et comble de la chance, aucun des deux Elric n'avaient fait la moindre remarque quant à ses origines, la traitant comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Avec peut-être un peu plus de prévenance qu'auparavant, comme si elle était brusquement devenu un objet particulièrement fragile mais Gust ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas vraiment être choyée comme une enfant ou une condamnée à mort —ce qu'elle était quand même, il fallait l'avouer— elle devait avouer qu'une fois de temps en temps, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

_ J'aime lire. Ça a été très nouveau pour moi lorsque j'ai débarqué à Amestris et ça m'a sans aucun doute permis de rester à peu près saine d'esprit. Les livres sont la connaissance du monde, c'est un moyen de se sauver comme un autre.

Edward acquiesça distraitement, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir et continua à feuilleter les divers ouvrages qui s'étalaient sur ses genoux. La plupart étaient en xinnois, ce qui l'irrita un tantinet car plusieurs lui paraissaient fort intéressants et les deux ou trois exemplaires d'Amestris n'étaient que des romans. Il en ouvrit un au hasard, haussant un sourcil aux annotations qui noircissaient parfois les marges. S'il avait s'agit d'un ouvrage scientifique, il aurait pu comprendre l'intérêt de mettre des marqueurs afin de rapidement retrouver les informations voulues, mais là ? On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de mémos, certains mots étaient soulignés de plusieurs traits, parfois accompagnés d'un point d'interrogation.

_ C'est quoi toutes ces notes dans les marges, là ? Questionna à nouveau le blond en relevant la tête. On dirait que t'as du mal avec le vocabulaire ; tu sais pas ce que veut dire « alambiqué » ?

Il y eut un bruit d'eau de l'autre côté de la toile et Helena toussa encore une fois.

_ La culture Ishbal est essentiellement orale, je n'ai appris à lire véritablement qu'une fois arrivée chez Roy.

_ Eh ?! Si tard que ça ?! Mais tu disais que ton père était militaire, il t'a pas appris ?

_ Vaguement, des rudiments, mais si on ne pratique pas tous les jours, tu en conviens que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Il n'y avait pas de livres à Ishbal et je connaissais tout juste mon alphabet et quelques mots par ci, par là. Ce bouquin date un peu, j'ai seulement du mal avec certaines de vos expressions maintenant.

_ En fait, t'es comme une enfant.

_ Je t'emmerde, Fullmetal.

Edward ricana et remit soigneusement toutes les affaires en place, délaissant le sac sur le coin du canapé. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier, les yeux levés au plafond. Une question le titillait depuis un bon moment maintenant et lui brûlait la langue. Parce qu'il y avait toujours un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à éclaircir.

_ Eh, Gust.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment il est, le Colonel ? Au quotidien, je veux dire.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de manger avant de se lancer là-dedans ? S'enquit Alphonse avec un ton de mère contrariée.

Il vint déposer le repas sur la table basse et dut administrer une violente tape sur le haut du crâne de son ainé qui s'était immédiatement redressé, l'œil éclairé d'une lueur avide et gourmande.

_ P'tain, Al ! Gère ta force un peu, t'es pire que Winry !

_ Pas touche, espèce de goinfre !

_ Mais je crève la dalle !

_ On attend Helena !

_ Grouille toi sale pimbêche !

_ J'irais plus vite si tu venais me frotter le dos, trésor.

_ Plutôt crever !

₪.₪.₪

Ils se mirent finalement à table une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Helena lavée et soigneusement callée dans un coin du canapé rembourré de coussins, se sentant plus fraiche et reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien des jours. Tous convenablement installés autour du meuble d'appoint, ils eurent le plaisir de partager un repas _joyeux_, largement agrémenté des piques moqueuses d'Alphonse au sujet de l'estomac de son frère ainé, des répliques pleines de verve de ce dernier, le bruit des couverts, des rires, des grognements de contentement. Merde, depuis combien de temps l'Alchimiste du Vent n'avait-elle pas passé de si bons moments, à profiter simplement de la nourriture en discutant comme si dehors, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ?

_ Helena ? Ça ne va pas ?

_ Hein ?

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement, retenant une grimace au mouvement brusque qui lui tira des douleurs dans le bas du dos, portant son attention sur Alphonse qui venait de l'interpeler. Edward avait également prit la peine de s'arrêter dans son repas, chose inédite, et la dévisageait avec une expression interdite. Helena haussa un sourcil, pas certaine de comprendre leur réaction.

_ Tu pleures, nota Al à son attention, allant même jusqu'à lui tendre une serviette en papier.

_ Oh. Ah, je… erm. Merci.

Gust se moucha vigoureusement, les pommettes légèrement plus colorées. Il n'avait jamais aimé pleurer, encore moins pour des choses aussi banales qu'un bonheur tout simple. Devant les frères Elric qui plus est, c'était d'autant plus gênant. Sa raclant la gorge, la jeune femme attrapa à nouveau son bol de nouilles et tenta de détourner la conversation.

_ Hum. Tu veux toujours savoir comme est le Colonel au quotidien, Fullmetal ?

Le jeune blond hocha vivement la tête en avalant sa bouchée, une lueur machiavélique dans son regard ambré. La simple idée d'avoir _quelque chose_ pour chambrer Mustang lors de leurs confrontations à venir le mettait en joie. Helena esquissa un sourire en coin. Noyade du poisson réussite.

Alphonse ramena le dessert sur la table et des tasses de thé —dommage qu'il soit une armure, songea Edward avec une pointe de mélancolie, sans quoi toutes les filles du pays se le seraient arraché en hurlant — et Helena reprit son récit, pelotonnée sous une couverture de laine grossière.

Ed se serait presque cru de retour des années en arrière, lorsque son cadet et lui se recroquevillaient sur le canapé du salon en attendant que leur mère leur raconte une histoire. Avec un sourire amusé, il saisit une tasse, engloutit une gorgée accompagnée d'un biscuit et reporta toute son attention sur Helena.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Roy ne savait guère à quoi s'attendre. L'enfant était réveillée, soit. Et que dirait-elle ? Ou que ne dirait-elle pas ? Knox lui avait bien spécifié qu'elle n'avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis son éveil, se contentant de poser son regard froid sur le monde qui l'entourait. Et lui ? Lui, que devait-il faire ? Comment agir ? Avait-elle de quelconques souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé à Ishbal ? Roy ignorait ce qui était le mieux. Le Doc avait tout raconté à la gamine, de la guerre jusqu'à son arrivée dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais elle n'avait pas fait montre d'une réaction, positive au négative. Elle était seulement là, non pas absente, comme le susurraient les infirmières, mais simplement en attente. Etat de choc, selon l'avis du psy qui était rapidement passé un soir.

Le peu de personnel soignant qu'elle côtoyait, l'enfant semblait les effrayer. Par sa froideur, son immobilité et son bras manquant. Pâle et minuscule dans cette salle pourtant déjà petite, elle faisait l'effet d'un fantôme venu hanter le dernier lieu qu'il avait connu.

Debout face à la porte, Roy hésitait à l'affronter, ce petit revenant de la guerre qu'il avait pourtant sauvé des griffes de la mort. Durant son absence, il avait eu tout le loisir d'y penser. De retourner la situation maintes et maintes fois dans son esprit en jurant ses grands dieux qu'il était le pire imbécile de la planète. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, loin de là. Il se rendait seulement compte que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais était plus que périlleuse, autant pour lui que pour la gamine, et se trouvait tout bêtement dépassé par les évènements qui s'enchainaient bien trop vite.

Une tape sur l'épaule le ramena à la réalité, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Le Doc lui sourit gentiment, épuisé.

_ Bon courage, vieux.

Et malgré le geste amical, l'encouragement lui fit plus froid dans le dos qu'autre chose. Crispé, le militaire inspira un grand coup avant de pousser la porte. Voir la petite d'abord, s'occuper du reste ensuite.

Immédiatement, la blancheur du lieu agressa ses rétines. Puis il se heurta au regard ardoise de la gamine, frêle et maladive dans son lit trois fois trop grand pour elle. Roy resta figé sur place tandis que la porte se refermait dans son dos, poussée par un vent invisible ou bien rabattue par Knox, il n'en savait rien. Ne restaient que les yeux de l'enfant, qui le fixait avec une froideur et une dureté assassines.

Si le Doc avait émis l'hypothèse d'une mémoire altérée et de souvenirs perdus, Roy pouvait sans se tromper affirmer le contraire. La petite se souvenait, assurément. Elle souffrait. Elle haïssait.

Il voyait les flammes dans ses prunelles de pluie. Il distinguait les larmes innombrables, les cadavres brulants et noircis, le voile sanglant que la mort avait posé sur son existence.

Elle n'oublierait pas. Elle ne pardonnerait pas.

Le militaire déglutit, terriblement mal à l'aise, la culpabilité lui nouant la gorge. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il agrippait d'une poigne presque désespérée la chaise la plus proche.

_ Je suis… je suis désolé.

Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable. Qu'en avait-elle à faire, de ses pardons coupables ? Elle qui avait tout perdu, lui qui lui avait tout volé. La chaise frémit sous le regard mortel, les jointures de ses doigts crispés devenant blanches comme la craie.

Se reprendre. Il devait se reprendre, avancer, suivre son but. L'enfant était une étape, la première d'une longue lignée. Il ne laisserait pas tomber maintenant, alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de fuir la pièce, de partir sur le champ et de laisser la petite brune derrière lui. Sans se retourner, sans lui faire l'affront de son odieuse présence. Lui, le meurtrier, le fou, l'assassin.

Roy inspira à nouveau.

_ Je suis Roy Mustang. Celui qui t'a ramenée ici.

Silence. L'enfant le toisait, glacée, droite et statufiée.

_ J'imagine que le Doc t'a informée de ta situation.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, sa voix vacillante avait pris des échos professionnels, durs et tranchants. D'une netteté parfois effrayante. La nervosité le poussait à agir de manière protocolaire. C'était stupide, Roy le savait, l'Ishbal n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'adresse à elle d'une telle manière. Elle était traumatisée, elle lui en voulait certainement, elle…

Clignement des paupières, comme un assentiment. Pas un encouragement en soi, mais une curieusement forme de compréhension. Le jeune homme poursuivit, de cette voix blasée qui ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits. Qu'ordonner les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et tournaient en vrombissant dans son esprit. Maes l'aurait tué pour parler à la gamine d'une façon aussi rustre et austère.

_ Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que tu as traversé et du fait que tu dois me mépriser plus qu'autre chose. Tu en as parfaitement le droit. Le brun éclata d'un rire sec et désespéré, comme pour se moquer de lui-même. Sache néanmoins que je ne t'ai pas sauvé par hasard, gamine.

Il s'arrêta un instant. La fillette n'avait pas esquissé un geste, si bien qu'il se demanda si elle respirait encore. Son nez retroussé et enfantin se froissa légèrement lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux.

_ Pourquoi ?

Roy sursauta violement et renversa la chaise dans le mouvement. De l'autre côté de la porte, Knox haussa la voix.

_ Hey, ça va là-dedans ?

_ O-oui, oui ! Ça va, ça va…

Le militaire ramassa lentement le siège, le remettant d'aplomb. Il ne s'y assit pas cependant, se tenant raide comme un piquet face au lit de la brune, la bouche tordue en un pli disgracieux. Elle attendait une réponse qu'il eut étrangement du mal à lui donner.

_ Tu es différente. Toi plus que les autres, tu pouvais survivre.

_ C'est votre raison ?

Sa voix était basse et éraillée, inutilisée depuis trop longtemps. Roy n'eut aucune peine à y distinguer le fort accent de l'Est qui marquait chacun de ses mots laborieux. On aurait dit que sa langue était empâtée. Il hocha lentement la tête.

_ Ça ne vous sauvera pas.

Une claque. Assenée avec une justesse exemplaire. Roy recula sous l'impact de ses mots, le teint blafard. La fille ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, comme cherchant à le fusiller sur place. Etrange comme il se sentait à cet instant si insignifiant face à elle, faible et démuni devant cette gamine pourtant brisée, que la guerre avait rendue plus amère que jamais.

Un maigre sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres cependant qu'il la contemplait avec regrets et tristesse.

_ Je sais. Et je ne m'attends pas à terminer ailleurs qu'en enfer pour ça.

Un silence. Long et douloureux durant lequel leurs regards se heurtèrent. Il incombait à Roy de poursuivre, d'expliquer encore une fois, d'essayer de la rassurer même s'il n'en n'avait ni le mérite ni le droit. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge, ses épaules se détendant légèrement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

Le militaire jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant puis il tira la chaise à lui pour s'assoir. Se mettre à la hauteur de son interlocuteur, avait-il lu un jour dans un ouvrage de psychologie, s'est se montrer comme étant son égal, sur le même niveau d'entente. Il n'était ni un supérieur, ni un bourreau. Plus maintenant du moins, il était important que l'enfant le comprenne, même si elle aurait sans doute du mal à l'accepter comme tel.

Roy croisa les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses.

_ Tu vas venir avec moi. Chez moi. Je t'offre le gite, le couvert, et la garantie qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

L'Ishbal éclata d'un rire sec et cassé, trop grinçant pour être celui d'une enfant. Trop moqueur pour être parfaitement honnête.

_ Un militaire charitable, je n'y crois pas.

_ Ce n'est pas de la charité.

_ Mensonge.

Ils se turent à nouveau, la petite le défiant de son regard de pluie. Il y lisait toute la colère qui l'animait en cet instant et ne doutait pas le moins du monde que si elle avait été en mesure de le faire, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter à la gorge. Il soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte avec la bouche en cœur, cela aurait été bien trop surréaliste. Bien trop dérangeant également. Lui, le meurtrier de son peuple, qui venait pour la prendre sous son aile ? Même Roy devait admettre que la situation en devenait grotesque.

Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? La responsabilité de cette métisse lui incombait, dès lors qu'il l'avait tirée des ruines pour la sauver. Et tant pis si elle devait un jour le poignarder dans le dos en guise de représailles, il ne lâcherait pas si simplement l'affaire.

_ Connais-tu le principe de l'échange équivalant, petite ?

En une seule phrase, Roy sut qu'il avait capté son attention en plus de ses évidentes envies de meurtre. Il s'en serait presque félicité. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il poursuivit.

_ Je te donne une chose en échange d'une autre, expliqua-t-il calmement. C'est sur ce principe que repose notre science et savoir, à nous autres, les Alchimistes.

La fille eut un rictus mais ne le coupa pas. Le feu dans ses yeux s'était tinté d'intérêt, comme si les informations qu'il délivrait étaient des plus capitales.

_ Je te propose un marché, fillette. Ta vie contre la mienne.

Il promettait souvent ce genre de choses, dernièrement. Entre la môme et sa nouvelle subordonnée blonde, ce serait un véritable miracle s'il parvenait à survivre jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il se leva, époussetant son pantalon d'un revers de main. L'enfant le suivit du regard, paupières mi-closes, comme si elle cherchait à évaluer la valeur de sa proposition. Roy ne se sentait pas plus assuré pour autant ; le regard de l'enfant le mettait toujours mal à l'aise et il se sentait encore affreusement coupable. Sans doute cela ne le lâcherait plus jamais d'une semelle, mais il apprendrait à vivre avec.

_ Tu restes avec moi, continua le militaire en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la porte et faire mine de sortir. La décision ne lui appartenait plus désormais mais il espérait que l'Ishbal ferait le bon choix. Chez moi, dans ma maison. Je t'offrirais ce qu'il te faudra, te protégerais, je veillerais sur ta vie. En échange de quoi, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de la mienne. Si tu décides de me tuer sitôt passé le pas de la porte, libre à toi. Je ne m'y opposerais pas.

Le brun resta suffisamment longtemps sur le seuil de la chambre pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avisant la gamine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, la bouche tordue dans un rictus mi incrédule mi dégouté. Roy haussa les épaules, la salua et quitta finalement la salle.

Knox l'attendait dans le couloir. Le médecin lui jeta un regard interrogateur cependant que le plus jeune prenait le temps de s'appuyer le dos au mur, reprenant son souffle.

_ Alors ?

_ Elle a parlé, informa Mustang, étrangement éprouvé par cette épreuve qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas cru si ardue.

Knox sourit avec satisfaction, sa cigarette remontant au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Eh bien, voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle. J'imagine que ça n'a pas été pour te remercier de l'avoir sauvée, hein.

Hochement de tête négatif.

_ Au moins, elle n'est pas muette ou dépourvue de raison, c'est plutôt encourageant. Elle se souvenait de quelque chose ?

_ Croyez-moi, Doc, elle n'a rien oublié.

Et n'oubliera jamais rien.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Roy ne revint à l'hôpital que la semaine suivante. Knox l'avait informé que l'enfant était parfaitement rétablie (autant que le permettait son état de santé du moins) et pouvait ainsi sortir définitivement de l'établissement. Une nouvelle certes réjouissante mais qui avait néanmoins contraint Roy à accélérer un tantinet au niveau administratif.

Avec l'aide de Maes cependant, réunir tous les papiers nécessaires à l'adoption avait presque été un jeu d'enfant et ne manquait plus qu'à les remplir correctement. Et si Mustang était parfaitement à même de faire sa partie, en tant que nouveau jeune papa, ce n'était pas le cas de la métisse Ishbal. Ce pourquoi le brun se tenait à nouveau dans sa chambre, le dossier à la main sous son regard de braise.

Au-delà d'une possible adoption —il avait laissé le choix à la gamine mais n'avait toujours pas entendu sa réponse à ce sujet— Roy devait également s'assurer de lui forger une identité suffisamment solide pour résister à un contrôle militaire, si besoin était. Knox s'était occupé de la dissimuler aux yeux vigilants des instances médicales, mais il ne pourrait garantir ce maigre barrage bien longtemps.

Roy étala les documents sur la tablette, repoussant les reliefs d'un repas que la petite avait en grande partie dédaigné.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de toi, gamine.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard en coin. Roy soupira, tapotant les feuilles avant de sortir un crayon des replis de son manteau, s'asseyant sur le bord de la chaise.

_ Il me faut des renseignements. Sur toi, tes parents, tout ce qui me permettra de te protéger vis-à-vis des lois. Tu comprends ?

Un coup d'œil froid en simple retour, l'enfant prenait relativement mal l'atteinte à son intelligence.

_ Tu sais écrire ? Poursuivit Roy en relisant rapidement les documents.

_ Non.

Il redressa la tête, ahuri. Que la guerre ait pu ralentir son apprentissage, il pouvait largement le concevoir et le déplorer mais il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant maitrise au moins les rudiments de la grammaire. Le militaire allait pour faire une réflexion à ce sujet lorsque le contenu d'un vieil ouvrage, emprunté à la bibliothèque de son maitre d'Alchimie, lui revint en mémoire. La culture Ishbal était principalement orale et relégués dans le désert, les habitants n'avaient pas nécessairement les outils pour parfaire l'éducation des plus jeunes.

_ Et lire ? Questionna le brun avec un espoir mort-né.

Hochement de tête négatif. Il soupira légèrement. Après tout, il lui suffisait de remplir pour elle, cela en soi n'était pas dérangeant. Il lui faudrait juste trouver une école adaptée afin qu'elle puisse combler retards et lacunes. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait guère se permettre, même avec sa prime d'Alchimiste et son salaire d'officier supérieur. Un problème de plus à rajouter à la liste.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

La voix cassante tira le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il haussa un sourcil à l'adresse de l'adolescente. Le comportement de l'enfant avait changé en sa présence. Toujours froide et méfiante, elle daignait cependant à leur adresser la parole, le docteur Knox —et c'était une première— et lui, boudant le reste du personnel et même Maes, qui était venu un soir pour prendre des nouvelles.

Elle était loin de leur faire confiance mais pressentait sans trop de mal que se les mettre à dos signerait sa condamnation définitive. Qu'importe les motivations du militaire qui l'avait soi-disant sauvée : elle avait besoin de lui pour se tirer d'ici.

_ Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

_ Les papiers.

_ C'est un acte d'adoption.

Roy agita la feuille à l'adresse de sa vis-à-vis avant de se souvenir que la lecture ne faisait pas partir de ses capacités actuelles, rendant le geste parfaitement inutile.

_ Et si je refuse ?

Sait-on jamais ? Peut-être parviendrait-elle à s'en sortir sans avoir besoin de l'aide de ce pourri. Il était bien beau, dans son costume repassé, avec son sourire qui se voulait encouragement, ce fier militaire responsable de la mort de tout un peuple. Que lui et les siens aillent crever dans les dunes brulantes de l'Est.

_ Tu seras automatiquement placée dans un centre d'accueil.

La métisse grimaça légèrement. Elle refusait encore de montrer la moindre émotion face à cet homme. Sa confiance, il pouvait toujours attendre pour l'obtenir ; elle se servirait de lui, point barre. Et s'il se réconfortait en se disant qu'il accomplissait une bonne action en la prenant sous son aile, grand bien lui en fasse. Peut-être le regretterait-il lorsque, suivant les termes de cet absurde contrat qui devait les lier, elle lui calerait une balle dans le dos.

_ Mon père venait d'Amestris, finit par lâcher la plus jeune en détournant la tête, furieuse de devoir capituler. Eric Lewin. L'était militaire. C'est tout c'que j'sais sur sa vie d'avant.

Roy hocha la tête, annotant les informations sur un coin de feuille afin de les creuser plus tard. Il ne l'avouait pas à haute voix de peur de braquer la petite plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais il était ravi qu'elle se soit finalement livrée à lui et accepte de devenir sa fille adoptive.

_ Pas de famille ? S'enquit le militaire en espérant grappiller quelques indices pour étoffer son dossier. Des grands-parents, des amis ? Oncles, tantes ?

La métisse haussa les épaules, visiblement peu encline à poursuivre une conversation qu'elle jugeait inintéressante. Qu'il se débrouille donc puisqu'il voulait tant la sauver. Elle ne lèverait pas davantage le petit doigt pour l'aider.

Après une dizaine de minutes passées à la questionner de manière plus ou moins fructueuse, Roy prit congé de sa nouvelle colocataire permanente. Il se demanda vaguement où il allait bien pouvoir la caser dans son appartement ridicule et se leva, rembarquant ses affaires sous son bras.

_ Je reviendrais te chercher dans trois jours, gamine.

_ Hum.

Roy soupira, songeant qu'il ne serait guère aisé d'en tirer grand-chose les premiers temps, espérant que cela finirait par s'arranger. Oh, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui pardonne ou lui offre autre chose qu'un visage empreint d'animosité à son égard. Mais peut-être parviendraient-ils, au fil du temps, à construire quelque chose de plus concret qu'un simple contrat morbide. Le militaire quitta la pièce en la saluant d'un signe de main qui se voulait amical, lui adressant dans un sourire un « Mlle Lewin » qui la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Colère ou tristesse, il ne put le déterminer dans la dureté de son regard mais se figea sur le seuil lorsqu'elle lança, presque mauvaise :

_ Helena.

Roy sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, serrant ses papiers contre lui.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Compléter le dossier de la petite —Helena, songea Roy cependant qu'il se dirigeait vers le département des archives de Centrale— était plus ardu qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Lui qui n'avait jamais falsifié le moindre document éprouvait presque de l'admiration pour les personnes malhonnêtes qui excellaient dans cet art. Roy avait été tenté de faire appel à l'un de ceux-là, réprimant son idée dans la demi-heure qui avait suivi l'hypothèse ; moins de personnes seraient au courant pour la petite, mieux elle s'en sortirait.

Aussi s'était-il résolu à œuvrer tout seul. Maes avait été d'une aide précieuse en ce qui concernait les papelards et autres démarches administratives pour l'adoption de la jeune métisse, quant à Knox, il lui avait monté un dossier médical en béton armé qui affirmait pour la petite une ascendance parfaitement Amestris.

Ne restait plus alors qu'à modifier son histoire, reprendre le cours de sa vie en tout point. Il ne devait négliger aucun détail, la moindre faille ferait voler en éclat cette fragile couverture et les conséquences en serraient immanquablement mortelles.

Roy soupira, poussa la double porte de la bibliothèque de Centrale d'un coup d'épaule. Ici étaient compulsés la totalité des rapports militaires et autres ouvrages nationaux, résultats scientifiques, travaux alchimiques, inventaires, études diverses et variées, aussi bien économiques que politiques ou encore purement agricoles.

Et les dossiers complets de chaque membre appartement à la glorieuse armée du pays.

Peut-être aurait-il été plus simple pour tout le monde de doter Helena d'une toute nouvelle famille, purement fictive et d'une banalité sans nom. Mais Roy craignait que cela ne suffise pas. Il faisait partie de l'armée, était un jeune homme aussi talentueux qu'ambitieux… il savait pertinemment que sa position et ses projets futurs apporteraient leurs lots de problèmes et d'ennemis en pagaille. Helena avait besoin d'un passé solide, tangible, qui résisterait à une étude approfondie si d'aventure on aurait voulu le couler en s'en prenant à sa nouvelle fille.

Ce pourquoi la recherche de son père biologique lui paraissait primordiale ; de petits mensonges noyés dans une vérité établie passeraient toujours bien mieux sous les regards acérés des fouineurs.

Le type qui l'accueillit, assis derrière un large bureau de bois brut qui croulait sous la paperasse, lui adressa un regard éblouissant malgré la fatigue et l'ennui qui semblaient l'accabler. Roy se voyait très mal à sa place, lui qui avait déjà peine à remplir trois formulaires de demande de fonds sans s'écrouler tête première dessus.

_ Je cherche quelqu'un, expliqua le militaire brun après les formalités d'usage et deux trois échanges de banalités rapport à la guerre récente. Si tant soi peu qu'on puisse encore parler de banalités à ce sujet. S'en était effrayant de voir à quel point les choses semblaient perdre de leur importance au bout de seulement quelques semaines : la guerre était passée, on n'y reviendrait pas.

_ Vous devriez vous adresser au labo des enquêtes, Colonel Mustang, l'informa l'ainé en nettoyant ses lunettes sur sa veste lâchement boutonnée. Je doute pouvoir vous être d'une quelconque utilité.

_ L'homme en question est mort et faisait partie de l'armée, j'aurais besoin de son dossier.

_ Ah, je vois. Auriez-vous un nom ?

Pour toute réponse, Roy lui tendit les documents où il avait inscrit le nom de Lewin. L'archiviste les regarda un moment, ses épaules brusquement tendues. Sa bouche se tordit en un pli inquiet mais il ne dit rien.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura l'homme en se levant, légèrement chancelant avant de disparaitre par-delà des chemins d'étagères qui prenaient place derrière son bureau.

Roy patienta un temps, bras croisés. La réaction de son vis-à-vis ne lui avait certainement pas échappé et cela ne le rassurait qu'à moitié. Il avait connu Lewin, c'était certain, ou à défaut, avait trempé dans une affaire le concernant de près.

L'archiviste mis un certain temps à revenir, son visage ayant perdu quelques couleurs durant sa recherche. Les mains tremblantes, il lui remit un dossier cartonné ocre.

_ A moins d'une autorisation, vous devez rester ici pour consulter les documents, souffla l'ainé des deux, proche du malaise.

Roy esquissa un sourire autant pour le remercier que le rassurer.

_ Pas d'inquiétude, Mr Schneider. J'en ai pour quelques minutes, tout au plus.

D'un hochement de tête faiblard, l'archiviste au ventre légèrement bedonnant le laissa s'éloigner vers les tables d'étude qui bordaient les larges murs de la pièce. Roy s'installa dans un coin reculé, cherchant naturellement à se dérober aux regards curieux. La bibliothèque était cependant quasiment vide et c'est un peu plus serein qu'il ouvrit le dossier d'Eric Lewin.

Il sut au bout de quelques lignes que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se penchant davantage sur les feuilles qu'il avait sous les yeux, Roy en analysa chacun des informations avec la minutie d'un chirurgien au-dessus de son patient.

'_Y a quelque chose qui cloche…'_

Le jeune Colonel se leva vivement, retournant à grands pas vers le bureau. Le voyant ainsi arriver, Marc Schneider se tassa sur lui-même, sentant une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son dos et ses tempes. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer lorsqu'il reprit bruyamment son souffle alors que le jeune officier venait se planter devant lui, ses yeux noirs affrontant fermement les siens.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Avec la fin de la guerre, ce nom devait forcément remonter à la surface et revenir le hanter. Une partie de l'homme maudit mille fois Lewin pour l'avoir mis dans pareille situation tandis que l'autre acceptait presque tranquillement son sort, résigné au possible.

_ Il est écrit ici qu'Eric Lewin est mort trois ans avant la guerre d'Ishbal.

La voix du jeune homme perça les brumes de ses inquiétudes et Marc reprit pied avec la réalité, essayant de se concentrer sur son interlocuteur. Il venait d'abattre les feuilles qu'il avait lui-même rédigées, des années plus tôt, alors que son ami venait le supplier.

_ C'est exact. Une mission dans le nord si je me rappelle bien.

Bien entendu que Schneider s'en souvenait, il avait lui-même intégré le nom de Lewin au rapport donné par les officiers en charge de la zone. L'équipe partie en tant qu'éclaireur du côté de la frontière de Drachma avait été prise dans une avalanche. Pas un de ses membres n'avait survécu et personne n'était jamais venu demander des précisions sur une mission de routine qui avait mal tourné.

Personne jusqu'à ce jeune homme fringuant et son air déterminé.

Roy prit une grande inspiration. Il avait vu juste ; Eric Lewin avait été déclaré officiellement mort et rayé de l'armée d'Amestris afin que plus rien ne puisse l'y lier, lui permettant ainsi de fuir à Ishbal et d'y faire sa vie. Seulement, cette discordance de dates impliquait également qu'Helena n'avait alors jamais existé.

_ Changez moi ça.

Le ton fut si cassant que Marc manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Il se retint au bord du bureau, les phalanges blanchies.

_ Pardon ?!

Mustang se pencha en avant, clairement intimidant. Sa voix fut basse et régulière, en aucun cas furieuse. Et pourtant, il aurait fallu être fou pour chercher à le contredire. Marc déglutit difficilement, ce sentant bien trop petit à son goût, écrasé par l'autorité qui se dégageait du jeune homme.

_ Vous allez me retirer les copies de ce dossier de toutes les étagères dans lesquelles il se trouve. Je ne veux que deux exemplaires. L'un ici, l'autre pour moi. Vous remplacerez la totalité des informations présentent là-dedans par celles que je vais vous fournir.

_ C'est une violation des droits de—

Pourquoi protester, voulait-il finir la tête en haut d'une pique ? Les mains de Roy se crispèrent sur le bois du bureau, une grimace maintenant agacée apparaissant sur ses traits.

_ Ecoutez-moi bien, articula-t-il lentement. Eric Lewin était un fier soldat, tombé au champ d'honneur lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. Et à sa mort son unique fille fut rapatriée du Sud où elle séjournait chez des amis.

Le teint déjà bien pâle de Marc vira au cadavérique, son visage se vidant de tout son sang, creusant chacun de ses traits. Sa respiration saccadée résonnait fortement dans la pièce calme, son cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles tant et si bien qu'il crut en faire une attaque. Il ignorait ce qui le choquait le plus : savoir que Lewin avait eu une fille, comprendre qu'elle était encore en vie et visiblement dans leur pays, ou bien que ce jeune homme tout juste ordonné Colonel prenait des risques incommensurables et le condamnait à tremper dans ses magouilles pour protéger ladite gamine.

_ Il a… vous…

_ Faites ce que je vous demande. S'il vous plait.

Marc hocha la tête, bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, trop abasourdi pour réagir comme il l'aurait dû. Mustang soupira, immensément soulagé et se redressa. Il ramassa ses papiers, laissa ceux dont l'homme aurait besoin pour son ouvrage et tourna les talons sans plus un mot. Schneider l'arrêta, brusquement levé par-dessus son bureau, lui saisissant le bras.

_ La petite, questionna-t-il, incertain. Comment…

_ Elle ira bien, affirma le plus jeune avec assurance, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'autre acquiesça et le lâcha, revenant à ses registres comme si de rien était. Le dossier de Lewin disparut de la table en un battement de cil et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

_ Bonne journée à vous, Colonel Mustang.

_ De même, Mr. Schneider.

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua dans le silence serein.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Roy esquissa un sourire satisfait cependant que ses yeux noirs parcouraient rapidement le nouvel acte de naissance d'Helena Moera Lewin. Il avait dû se battre littéralement avec la gamine muette pour obtenir son âge et son nom complet mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle était désormais une honnête citoyenne d'Amestris et n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact avec les Ishbals. Son teint lui venait du sud, la blancheur de ses deux mèches était due, dixit Knox avec un petit sourire en coin, content de sa trouvaille ; au choc de la mort de son père. Eric Lewin, le seul parent qu'elle n'ait jamais connu en plus de Roy, ledit ami de la famille qui la prenait sous son aile.

_ Il semblerait que ce soit le grand jour, lança le doc en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Roy sourit doucement, soulagé que se termine enfin cette éprouvante semaine. Certes, il lui restait encore à trouver une école pour la petite, des fournitures pour son bien être (Maes avait juré ses grands dieux qu'il y passerait le week end s'il le fallait mais qu'il l'aiderait dans cette tâche ô combien captivante et amusante), et autres soucis de dernière minute qui se régleraient sans aucun doute sur le moment.

Knox avait eu la gentillesse —ou bien était-ce de l'ironie voilée, Roy devait avouer qu'il hésitait encore— de lui fournir divers ouvrages sur la psychologie infantile et autres bouquins destinés aux jeunes parents. Le militaire les avait rapidement feuilletés avant de délaisser ce barda dans un coin, blême, songeant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. D'autant plus que pas un des volumes qui s'empilaient dorénavant dans sa valise ne traitaient de l'épineuse situation d'une famille monoparentale comprenant un militaire de tout juste 23 ans et une métisse Ishbal de 12, manchote, psychologiquement instable, qui lui vouait une haine éternelle pour avoir tué tout son peuple.

_ Ça risque d'être compliqué…

_ Fallait y songer avant gamin, maintenant tu assumes.

Roy souffla, les mèches de sa frange voltant devant ses yeux. Assumer, effectivement. Il allait devoir faire face à ses choix et poursuivre son but avec eux. Avec elle.

_ Elle t'attend dans sa piaule. J'lui ai filé quelques affaires qu'appartenaient à mon fils. Ça dépannera quelques jours.

_ Merci, Doc.

_ Ouais. Bon retour au bercail, gamin.

Le médecin légiste lui tapa gentiment l'épaule puis retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, écrasant son restant de cigarette d'un coup de talon tout en lui adressant un signe de main amical. Roy lui suivit du regard avant de faire de même, déterminé à sortir de cet hôpital avec sa fille à ses côtés.

* * *

Pour plus de commodités, autant pour moi que pour vous (les gars, je me tape 20 pages de correction à chaque fois et ma touche delete a sauté, aillez pitié de moi) j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux. Ça me donne l'horrible et infernale impression de stagner, je vous jure que c'est frustrant. Le prochain chapitre sera définitivement le dernier en matière de flash-back de l'infini, je vous le promet.

Tant que j'y suis, je tiens vraiment à remercier chaleureusement tout les gens, peut-être égarés par hasard jusqu'à cette fic, qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter. Ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur de recevoir vos critiques et impressions. Et ça me permet aussi de culpabiliser un max et de me dire que je suis vraiment une ignoble auteur pour vous faire attendre si longtemps entre chaque chapitres alors qu'il se passe RIEN! C'est déplorable.

Sur ce, un grand merci, aux anciens qui suivent depuis le début, aux nouveaux qui débarquent, bref, à vous, lecteurs (je me sens d'une humeur à aimer tout le monde ce soir, profitez, c'est pas souvent)

Au prochain chapitre!


	22. Chapitre XXI : Premiers pas

Eh. Quelqu'un est-il encore vraiment là? Non parce que c'est pas que je mets 15 ans entre chaque chapitre mais tout de même...

Je me permets de faire un rapide Blabla de début de chapitre cette fois-ci, pour m'excuser du retard, déjà, et vous informer que vu la longueur de ce chapitre (pas encore tout à fait terminé en réalité, je me gagne un peu de temps comme ça) j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour que ce soit plus digeste. Il s'agit encore de l'enfance d'Helena. Je vous promets qu'après le chapitre 21 bis (le prochain, donc), j'en aurais terminé avec ça et on pourra reprendre gentiment l'avancement de l'histoire.

Je ne vous embête plus, donc, vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas de page.

* * *

Le trajet du retour, en train direct pour East-city, fut l'un des plus éprouvants que Roy ait jamais connu. Helena n'avait pas décroché un mot, le visage fermé et emmitouflé dans tant de vêtements trop grands pour elle que le militaire avait cru qu'elle allait s'y étouffer. Il lui avait fallu déployer des trésors de patience —qu'il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas posséder, il devait l'avouer— pour la faire monter à bord du wagon. La petite Ishbal n'avait bien évidemment jamais connu ou vu pareil monstre et la convaincre qu'elle ne craignait strictement rien avait été ardu. Une fois installée, elle s'était roulée en boule sur un coin de la banquette, calée contre la vitre et dans le grand manteau militaire d'une couleur kaki que lui avait fourni Knox, gardant ses yeux bleus rivés sur le paysage extérieur. Elle n'avait plus émis le moindre son depuis lors et refusait de bouger, que ce soit pour boire, manger, ou même se dégourdir les jambes.

Roy poussa un soupir désabusé en ouvrant d'un coup d'épaule la porte de l'appartement, Helena sur les talons qui restait toujours aussi droite et muette, se contentant de darder son regard d'ardoise sur le monde qu'elle découvrait.

Elle ne l'aimait pas, par ailleurs. Tout était trop rapide, trop fade. Le gris des pavés et des bâtiments, le bruit de ces choses monstrueuses et puantes qui roulaient sur ces routes de '_goudron' _ comme lui avait appris l'autre…

Helena reporta son attention sur le militaire, dos face à elle, qui s'escrimait à faire entrer le sac de sport contenant ses pitoyables effets impersonnels dans le hall minuscule de son logis. Le voyage avait été exécrable, brinquebalée dans cette boite de fer, au milieu des grincements, des cris, des voix bien trop fortes, elle avait eu la nausée et des vertiges tout le temps de la traversée. Saloperie de… de quoi d'ailleurs, de _train _? Nom ridicule.

_ C'est bon, tu peux entrer.

Helena resta une seconde indécise, en retrait sur le palier alors que son nouveau « père » (qu'il aille crever comme tous les autres, ce foutu meurtrier) l'invitait à venir le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, bien qu'à contrecœur, venant à pas prudents jusque dans l'entrée. Elle s'y arrêta d'ailleurs aussi net, plissant les yeux sous le désordre qui régnait clairement dans la suite de l'appartement.

_ Ça pue, cracha la gamine, son nez se froissant pour approuver ses dires.

Roy, debout à quelques pas et occupé à ranger fébrilement les bottes militaire qui trainaient au sol, se redressa, humant rapidement l'air avant de faire lui aussi la grimace.

_ Ça gagnerait à être aéré, je te l'accorde.

Atteindre une fenêtre fut cependant une aventure qui se révéla plus dangereuse que prévue ; des piles de vêtements, des sacs plastiques, pots de peintures, journaux et meubles se mettant en travers de la route du plus vieux.

Helena délaissa rapidement l'adulte à sa besogne, peu intéressée par ses simagrées gênées et gênantes, entreprenant à son tour sa tâche d'exploration. Petit, hideux et renfermé, l'appartement ne lui plaisait en aucun point ; des murs gris couverts pour certains de tâches inquiétantes, jusqu'au sol poussiéreux. Plantée au milieu de ce qui devait être le salon alors que dans le coin cuisine, Roy s'afférait désormais à ranger les quelques aliments que lui avait donné Maes avant le départ, Helena se massa l'épaule au travers du tissu de son manteau. C'était peut-être la seule chose qui lui plaisait véritablement pour le moment. Epais, chaud bien que puant la cigarette, il la coupait du monde et du froid, l'entourant d'un cocon réconfortant. Sécuritaire.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

L'Ishbal tourna à demi la tête vers son nouveau père, le toisant d'un air vide. Elle se détourna sans la moindre réponse, reprenant sa lente avancée au milieu des monticules de vêtements et journaux défraichis cependant que Roy soupirait, retournant lui-même à ses affaires. Bon sang, il savait que l'adaptation risquait d'être aussi longue que difficile, mais à ce point ?

En désespoir de cause et parce qu'il ignorait globalement comment agir dans la situation présente, il tenta de ranger sa cuisine dans l'optique de leur préparer le diner. Helena était restée plantée dans le salon, les yeux rivés à la baie vitrée dont les rideaux tirés lui cachaient le dehors. Qu'importe, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Le ciel ici était aussi gris et lourd que pouvaient l'être les constructions de pierre de cette ville sans âme. Elle détestait cet endroit, elle haïssait ces gens, cette vie. Elle voulait rentrer. Comme pour répondre à son envie muette, son moignon la lança, renvoyant sur ses rétines ternes l'image de sa sœur et de son sourire tordu, le cadavre calciné de sa mère, les maisons brûlées, les cris, les hurlements, le chant des fusils dans le rugissement du vent et des explosions.

Helena gémit, s'accroupissant pour se rouler en boule, son bras valide s'enroulant autour de son ventre douloureux, agrippant la manche vide avec un désespoir sourd. La rage se disputait au chagrin, l'envie de courir le plus loin d'ici, de tuer de ses mains les meurtriers de son peuple et de se laisser elle-même mourir dans un coin, petite créature insignifiante et solitaire.

Une main chaude se posa avec une douceur étonnante sur son épaule secouée de tremblements incoercibles, la faisant cruellement sursauter. D'un bond, elle fut hors de portée du geste qui se voulait amical, découvrant instinctivement les dents tout en se tassant sur elle-même, espérant offrir le moins de surface atteignable à son adversaire.

Roy la fixa sans rien dire, peiné. La petite était comme un animal sauvage, craintif et faible, qu'il aurait aimé protéger tout en s'en sachant incapable. Il se tint coi à quelques pas d'elle, refusant de faire un mouvement de plus qui aurait pu la fermer d'avantage au monde l'entourant. Mais dieu, que ses prunelles affolées et pleines de morgue lui retournaient le cœur.

Le militaire l'observa un temps puis se détourna, impuissant, préférant la laisser se calmer seule. Elle ne prendrait pas ses intentions comme bienvenues, pas pour le moment. Il lui faudrait être patient.

Terriblement patient.

₪. ₪. ₪

Helena n'aimait pas sa chambre. En fait de chambre d'ailleurs, il s'agissait surtout de celle de Roy qui lui avait cédée pour se coltiner le canapé défoncé en attendant de trouver mieux pour se loger.

Et Helena détestait la chambre de Roy.

Comme le reste de l'appartement, la salle était petite, puait le renfermé après les longs mois d'absence de son propriétaire puis son retour précipité où visiblement, ranger n'avait pas fait partie de ses priorités. S'amoncelaient un peu partout des vêtements, des feuilles, de la poussière sur les rares meubles branlants qui béaient leur contenu sans pudeur. La seule chose qui sauvait quelque peu la pièce à ses yeux demeurait les livres, qui s'étalaient par dizaine sur des rayonnages de bois, coincés derrière la porte. Helena était incapable d'en lire les titres, encore moins de deviner, au moyen des couvertures, de quoi ils pouvaient bien traiter. Elle n'avait pas voulu y toucher, sans trop savoir quel respect avait retenu son geste curieux, se contentant de surveiller les ouvrages du coin de l'œil comme s'ils allaient brusquement s'ouvrir pour lui livrer leurs secrets. Le militaire brun, Roy, son père, tuteur, elle se foutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait être désormais, avait paru scandalisé lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué ne pas savoir lire ou écrire. Quelque part, elle espérait qu'il lui apprendrait, qu'elle pourrait ainsi tenir la promesse faite à son père, le vrai, le seul qu'elle aurait jamais. Cet homme ne serait toujours qu'un inconnu, un moyen, rien de plus, la jeune Ishbal refusait d'ores et déjà de s'y attacher malgré les efforts qu'il déployait pour la mettre à l'aise.

Depuis quelques jours qu'elle vivait en ces lieux, Helena s'était familiarisée avec la totalité de l'appartement, s'appropriant l'espace et navigant sans crainte de se prendre les pieds dans elle ne savait trop quoi.

L'appartement était très simple, composé de quatre pièces dont un débarra où avaient terminé bon nombre d'affaires que Roy n'avait pas eu le courage de ranger correctement. Le salon, ouvert sur la cuisine, était sans doute l'endroit où la petite Ishbal passait le plus de temps, recroquevillé contre le bras du canapé, le sien enroulé autour de ses jambes ramenées contre elle, fixant le mur du bâtiment d'en face comme s'il allait pouvoir lui rendre sa vie d'antan et effacer le sang qui maculait ses songes. Le reste, elle y mettait rarement les pieds. La fillette s'était néanmoins extasiée en silence sur la salle de bains, totalement inédite pour elle, qui n'avait connu que les bassins boueux de torchis où l'on déversait une eau chaude de soleil et tirée des profondeurs du désert. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'eau claire, aussi Helena n'avait-elle pu réprimer un petit cri de stupéfaction lorsque, lui montrant succinctement le fonctionnement des divers appareils, Roy avait fait jaillir d'une pression le liquide translucide.

Toute émerveillée qu'elle fut par ce prodige, Helena n'en resta pas moins furieuse et agacée de voir à quel point les gens _d'ici_ vivaient dans l'opulence. Pourquoi ses frères et elle n'avaient-ils jamais eu la chance de connaitre pareilles facilités ? Il leur fallait parfois des heures pour tirer quelques sauts du puits, se rationner afin de ne pas manquer de nourriture et vivre tous dans une même pièce lorsque les vents glacés du nord descendaient jusqu'à leurs portes. Helena les méprisait tant, ces grossiers personnages aux visages grimaçants.

Malgré sa méconnaissance de la technologie, qu'elle soit basique ou non, Helena était une enfant curieuse et qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité d'esprit. Si son bras manquant lui créait quelques problèmes mineurs dans l'exercice de sa toilette ou lors de l'habillage —elle mettait pourtant un point d'honneur à tout faire elle-même et refusait catégoriquement que Roy posât ses sales pâtes de tueur sur elle— elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'habituer aux différents appareils électriques. Les maitriser était une autre paire de manches cependant, lesdits appareils semblaient se liguer contre elle. Et au-delà du carrelage froid de la salle de bain qui la ravissait toujours autant, chaque fois qu'elle y posait les pieds, l'Ishbal restait fascinée par le ridicule frigidaire de la cuisine tout aussi étroite.

Qu'importe l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit où elle tirait la porte blanche, une bise glacée venait toujours l'accueillir et lui livrer ses délices parfaitement conservés. A Ishbal, l'on mangeait rarement le gibier, trop rare pour être sacrifier autrement que pour quelques célébrations exceptionnelles. On préférait l'élevage et le troc avec les communes voisines qui acceptaient encore leurs denrées avant que n'éclate la guerre. Aussi Helena n'avait-elle eu que peu l'occasion de gouter à du poisson vivant encore quelques heures plus tôt, baigné dans des légumes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, n'y mangés.

Les repas, bien que toujours silencieux et oppressants, étaient les seuls moments où Helena daignait abaisser ses barrières face à Roy. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'arrangeait pour le croiser le moins possible, lui lançant un regard hargneux dès lors qu'il faisait mine de croiser le sien ou de s'intéresser à elle de trop près.

Durant les repas pourtant, elle abandonnait son masque de froideur. Roy ne cuisinait pas bien, c'était un fait indéniable. Même en étant habituée à manger d'exécrables aliments, Helena avait encore un certain sens du gout que le militaire maladroit semblait déterminé à laminer à grands coups de pâtes et d'omelettes brûlées. Les portions cependant, étaient suffisantes pour nourrir cinq hommes et bien que dégoutantes, la jeune Ishbal n'hésitait pas à terminer son assiette et se resservir copieusement, dévorant avidement ce qu'elle avait sous le nez comme si elle eut craint qu'on le lui retirât. Son attitude lui avait d'ailleurs valu un regard amusé de la part de Roy et d'une gentille remarque sur le fait que personne ne viendrait lui voler son assiette. Helena s'en était senti atrocement vexée et avait boudé le dessert, allant s'enfermer dans la chambre pour le restant de la soirée.

Roy en avait ri sous cape, heureux malgré tout que la petite finisse enfin par agir comme le devrait une enfant de son âge. Il avait laissé un morceau de gâteau (de la part de sa voisine, fort heureusement, et donc tout à fait mangeable) sur la table de la cuisine à son intention, souriant d'un air non moins ravi quand il avisa que l'assiette était vide le lendemain matin.

La cohabitation n'était certes pas des plus aisées et gratifiantes. Roy avait beau tout faire pour que la plus jeune se sente à l'aise, il avait parfaitement conscience que ses efforts lui passaient par-dessus la jambe. Elle avait décidé, et qui pouvait l'en blâmer, qu'elle le ferait chier jusqu'au bout, manière comme une autre de commencer à lui faire payer ses crimes. Mustang acceptait de bonne grâce le sentiment puisqu'au-delà de cette colère qu'elle abritait en elle, Helena commençait lentement mais surement à se faire à la vie purement citadine et Amestrienne.

Bien entendu, il y avait encore de nombreux aspects sur lesquels travailler et pour lesquels Roy ne pourrait sans doute jamais rien faire. Il ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à l'apprendre à ses dépens.

₪. ₪. ₪

_ Surprise !

Debout sur le seuil de son appartement, Roy eut la vague pensée que _quelqu'un_, _quelque part_ lui en voulait _personnellement_. Le jeune homme soupira, se gratta machinalement le cuir chevelu alors qu'il adressait un regard las et fatigué à son visiteur impromptu.

Lequel lui offrit le plus magnifique sourire de la création, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui en une franche accolade, faisant fi du coup d'œil meurtrier de la part de son cadet qui n'aimait guère qu'on vienne l'étreindre sur le pas de sa porte à des heures impies.

_ J'peux savoir ce que tu fous là, Maes ?

Qui d'autre, ceci dit, aurait pu venir ainsi à l'improviste pour l'abrutir d'il ne savait quelles débilités ? Certainement pas la petite Hawkeye, qui téléphonait tous les jours pour lui faire jurer ses grands dieux qu'il avait bien fait sa paperasse quotidienne et qu'elle passerait prendre les dossiers dans la soirée tout en lui apportant une nouvelle fournée de papiers maléfiques.

Depuis deux semaines, Roy travaillait à domicile, refusant de laisser sa petite protégée seule. D'une part, il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance et malgré son bras manquant, elle était d'une débrouillardise effrayante. Il aurait pu la laisser en plein cœur de la ville qu'à la tombée de la nuit, elle aurait trouvé le moyen de se mettre à l'abri, aurait réussi à récupérer un peu de nourriture, d'argent, et se serait même fabriqué une arme. Il avait dû ranger ses couteaux en hauteur de peur qu'elle n'en vienne à véritablement le tuer dans son sommeil. Avec la sale manie qu'elle avait de déambuler en pleine nuit qui plus est…

_ Mais je viens visiter mon meilleur ami, que dis-je ? mon frère de cœur et sa charmante petiote ! Où est donc cette petite princesse que nous ramenâmes au péril de nos humbles vies ?

_ … Il est 6h30 du matin, Maes…

_ L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, en selle mon bonhomme ! Va réveiller ta fille, non, attends, laisse-moi faire !

_ J'suis pas certain qu –

Peine perdue ; s'adresser à un Maes euphorique était comme essayer de résoudre une équation linéaire en demandant l'aide d'un mur. Avant que le cadet ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le bigleux avait foncé, mèche au vent et sourire éclatant, poussant la porte de la chambre avec des airs de psychopathe.

_ Gamiiiiiine, c'est tonton Maeeeees !

Depuis la cuisine où il s'était retranché afin de préparer le petit déjeuner —inutile de croire qu'Helena ou lui puissent avoir l'opportunité de se rendormir avec le parasite dans l'appartement— Roy entendit un glapissement suivit d'un boum sonore. Trente secondes plus tard et les pas feutrés de l'Ishbal se faisaient entendre, sa tête brune apparaissant finalement par-dessus la table de la cuisine, les yeux lourds de cernes et la main repliée en un poing encore frémissant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil assassin à Roy, comme s'il était le responsable de ses maux. Le militaire haussa les épaules, fataliste, cependant que Maes les rejoignaient en chouinant, se massant la tempe gauche où fleurissait une marque rougeâtre qui fit discrètement ricaner la métisse, visiblement ravie de son coup.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le bruit ce jour-là. Alors que les réveils étaient tous plus durs les uns que les autres —Mustang n'avait jamais été du matin et Helena semblait tout aussi insomniaque que lui, décalant à tout deux leur rythme de sommeil— et se déroulaient tout le temps dans un silence un peu tendu, Hughes se fit une joie de l'animer copieusement. Roy lui avait servi un thé —pas de café, il était suffisamment hystérique comme ça !— laissant devant la plus jeune une tasse de chocolat et une autre de caféine pour lui.

Encore une des choses qu'Helena avait découvertes en arrivant à Amestris ; le chocolat chaud, froid, en barre ou en poudre. Il s'agissait à Ishbal d'une denrée trop rare et elle n'avait eu l'occasion d'en gouter que deux fois dans sa courte vie, lorsque des marchands de passage venaient à s'installer sur la place du marché. Son père en avait acheté, de la poudre brune et amère qu'ils avaient diluée dans du lait de chèvre. La boisson ici avait une saveur différente mais elle ne l'en aimait pas moins.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Maes ? Demanda encore une fois l'alchimiste en frottant le début de barbe fatiguée qui lui mangeait le menton. Le nez d'Helena se perdait dans son bol mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'autre militaire.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui. Le doc lui avait appris que deux hommes lui avaient « sauvé la vie » à Ishbal, et elle le soupçonnait d'être celui-ci. De prime abord, il ne paraissait pas bien méchant ; exubérant, certes et la métisse aurait presque pu s'en vouloir pour le coup qu'elle lui avait collé —presque, il était quand même entré dans sa chambre avec une pure tête de maniaque— mais la fillette avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. A ce compte-là, Roy était également un charmant jeune homme fort aimable et en qui on pouvait avoir parfaitement confiance. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était en réalité un tueur de masse ? Son camarade ne valait guère mieux.

_ Mais je suis venu vous rendre visite, bien sûr ! Déclara ledit camarade sur un ton d'évidence. Il lorgna la gamine à côté de lui. Et vous emmener faire du shopping aussi, regarde-moi ces fripes, on dirait qu'elle est habillée d'un de tes T-shirts, c'est scandaleux ! Une aussi belle princesse se doit d'avoir les plus belles robes du royaume !

Roy lui lança un regard perplexe, cependant qu'Helena, la mine fermée, tirait machinalement sur son pyjama… qui se trouvait effectivement être un T-shirt de Mustang. Elle n'avait guère apprécié d'avoir besoin de se vêtir de ses affaires mais le choix ne lui avait pas vraiment été laissé ; ils n'étaient pour le moment pas sortis faire des courses autres qu'alimentaires et les fringues qu'elle portait la plupart du temps lui avaient été données par le Doc avant qu'elle ne quitte l'hôpital. Helena ne s'en plaignait pas, les vêtements étaient amples et agréables, pratiques pour se mouvoir souplement et suffisamment larges et simples pour qu'elle n'ait aucun mal à s'habiller seule le matin. Car il était hors de question de demander quoique ce soit à l'homme brun qui lui tenait lui de gardien.

_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? Se plaignit Roy que la perspective d'une virée en ville n'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Et tu crèches où, d'ailleurs ?

_ Oui, c'est plus que nécessaire et à la caserne pour une semaine, j'ai une p'tite mission tranquillou avec le QG Est.

Mustang retint de justesse le gémissement qui manqua de passer ses lèvres. Il adorait Maes comme un frère, là n'était pas la question. Mais une semaine ? Il pouvait être certain que le bigleux ne la passerait pas à la caserne. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour l'alchimiste de reprendre du service ; au moins aurait-il une excuse en béton armée (et toute de bleu et d'argent vêtue) pour empêcher Hughes d'entrer dans son bureau et venir le harceler.

_ Et t'avais besoin de venir _si tôt ?_

Non parce que mine de rien, c'était à peine si le soleil était levé et Roy voyait discrètement Helena se frotter les yeux d'une main lasse. La gamine, tout comme lui, dormait affreusement mal voire pas du tout. Dès lors que sa petite tête brune touchait l'oreiller, elle se mettait à tourner et retourner entre les draps, mal à l'aise. Son bras inexistant la lançait parfois, la surprenant par la piqure douloureuse et sur ses paupières closes se rejouait sans cesse le film rouge d'un massacre perpétuel. Roy était également assailli de cauchemars plus vrais que nature, qui le trouvaient en sueur et bouleversé sur son canapé au beau milieu de la nuit. Les somnifères n'y faisaient plus rien depuis longtemps mis à part le cloitrer dans un sommeil terrifiant et il refusait de faire subir ça à la petite. Il lui faudrait cependant rapidement trouver un moyen pour calmer ses terreurs nocturnes. Helena était fière et refusait toute aide de sa part mais Mustang la voyait chaque jour se lever avec des cernes plus gros que les précédents et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer le moins du monde. Si au moins elle acceptait de lui adresser la parole…

Il n'eut guère le loisir de songer à un quelconque plan pour que la métisse s'ouvre d'avantage à lui : d'un bond, Maes s'était levé, tout sourire, et parcourait à grands pas le salon pour récupérer les affaires des deux Mustang.

_ Va te préparer, souffla tristement l'alchimiste en se levant à son tour, résigné, ramassant les bols pour les entreposer dans l'éveil qui ne tarderait pas à déborder. Une vaisselle s'imposait d'urgence.

_ C'est obligé ? Questionna en retour Helena avec une moue désabusée, visiblement peu encline à accéder à sa requête sans un bon argument pouvant la faire bouger de sa chaise. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et elle frôlait le carrelage du bout des orteils.

_ Tu ne le sais pas encore mais là, il est calme. Je te conseille donc sérieusement de m'écouter si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'habille lui-même. Crois-moi, tu le regretteras vite ; il a toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille.

Il n'en fallut guère plus à l'Ishbal qui frissonna, convaincue sans même avoir à lui lancer un regard. Elle repoussa sa chaise et se laissa glisser au sol, s'enfuyant presque jusqu'à la chambre pour aller s'y changer. Sa précipitation presque paniquée tira un sourire à son père adoptif alors qu'il rangeait les céréales et que Maes continuait son monologue sur les merveilles d'avoir une petite femme à la maison. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle avait enfin agit en tant qu'enfant, c'était un grand pas en avant. Qui ne durerait sans doute pas mais c'était déjà ça de prit.

Maes jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui retournait à son nettoyage. Ils savaient tout deux que le handicap de la petite la contraignait à passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans la salle de bain, aussi étaient-ils à l'abri de ses petites oreilles trainardes pour plusieurs minutes.

_ Comment ça se passe ? Questionna Hughes en revenant s'installer à la table, sa tasse vide dans les mains qu'il s'amusait à faire doucement tourner sur elle-même.

Devant l'évier, Roy haussa les épaules.

_ Elle ne me fait pas confiance.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle te saute dans les bras ?

_ Non… elle va à l'école la semaine prochaine, tu sais ?

Maes eut un charmant sourire.

_ Eh bien voilà, déclara-t-il en écartant les bras comme s'il était témoin d'un miracle fabuleux. Il balança une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu vas voir, je suis persuadé que ça ira mieux une fois qu'elle se sera fait des petits camarades. Il faut seulement qu'elle s'habitue à cette vie-là.

Roy tenta un sourire, à moitié convaincu, puis termina sa tasse. Qu'elle s'habitue, hein…

₪. ₪. ₪

Conformément à son plan, Helena entra à l'école du quartier la semaine qui suivit l'intrusion de Maes dans leur appartement. Mais à la différence des prédictions de ce dernier, elle ne s'y adapta guère et Roy comprit qu'il avait peut être légèrement présumé de ses forces et de celles de la petite en matière de self control : la mettre si tôt à l'école n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Du tout.

En présence d'autres enfants de son âge, le militaire avait espéré qu'elle retrouverait ses marques et se réintégrerait plus rapidement à la « vie normale ». Mais dès les premiers jours, le comportement d'Helena envers ses petits camarades avait fortement laissé à désirer. Méfiante, solitaire et renfermée, elle n'hésitait pas à montrer les dents chaque fois qu'elle se sentait menacée. Sa manche vide n'avait pas contribué à l'aider à se faire accepter, les autres gamins la fixant d'un œil curieux et parfois dégouté, ne cessant de l'asticoter sur les raisons de sa mutilation. Auxquelles Helena répondait d'un grognement presque animal et allait se réfugier dans un coin désert de la cour.

Lorsque l'institutrice, mécontente, avait téléphoné un beau matin à un Roy occupé à trier son habituelle paperasse, lui confiant d'un ton tranchant qu'il leur était clairement impossible de garder dans leur établissement un élément aussi perturbateur et perturbé que sa fille, le militaire s'était retrouvé devant un mur relativement haut à franchir. D'après ce qu'il avait compris des dires des parents en colère, de la directrice courroucée et d'une Helena boudeuse et taciturne, la jeune Ishbal avait foutu une royale peignée à un gamin plus vieux qu'elle lorsqu'il avait fait mine de voler son sac et d'y prendre ses affaires.

Le militaire avait tenté de minimiser la chose —il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, seulement deux enfants qui avaient un peu trop chahuté— mais avait finalement retiré sa fille de l'établissement pour éviter de quelconques retombées et autres scandales inutiles. Helena n'en n'avait pas paru peiné le moins du monde et avait retrouvé avec un plaisir voilé, la solitude tranquille de leur appartement de centre-ville. Encore aujourd'hui, Roy ignorait comment, malingre comme elle était, elle avait pu casser deux dents et pocher un œil à cet enfant, le tout avec seulement un bras.

Ils en étaient donc revenus à la case départ : Helena seule dans le salon à compter les heures et lui de retour au bureau à trier sa paperasse. Roy répugnait à laisser la petite à l'appartement, se morfondre toute la journée sans rien avoir à faire. Il avait trouvé un précepteur qui venait chaque matin pour reprendre avec elle les fondamentaux mais Helena se montrait obstinée et fort peu réceptive à son enseignement. S'il avait dû faire une comparaison, le militaire aurait dit qu'elle se comportait comme un petit animal sauvage que l'on essaye en vain d'apprivoiser.

En désespoir de cause, et parce que le souci perpétuel que posait le fait d'ignorer ce qu'Helena faisait toute la journée ressurgissait sur son propre travail, faisant criser la malheureuse Hawkeye, Roy décida un beau matin qu'il embarquerait la fillette avec lui.

Autant dire qu'ils attirèrent sérieusement l'attention dans les couloirs du QG, lui tenant fermement la main de la gamine, l'Ishbal manchote qui trottinait sur ses talons, lançant des regards curieux derrière sa veste d'uniforme.

Helena se sentit bien peu à l'aise lorsqu'ils passèrent le seuil du hall, les regards se tournant vers eux d'un coup, comme s'ils étaient brusquement devenus deux phares au milieu d'une mer houleuse. Roy fit comme si de rien était, ne changeant pas le moins du monde sa routine, discutant avec l'hôtesse d'accueil, échangeant des sourires et des blagues avec ses collègues qui venaient le saluer. Collée à lui, Helena n'avait pas bougé, tétanisée d'être ainsi entourée de dizaine de militaires. La peur et la haine se mélangeaient en un curieux patchwork, l'empêchant de fuir à toutes jambes tout en lui susurrant de se battre et leur faire payer au centuple les souffrances qu'elle avait affrontées.

La main de Roy couvrait la sienne, étrangement chaleureuse, ne la contraignant pas à rester en place mais la rassurant du bout des doigts, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas seule et ne risquait rien. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager et l'accompagna en silence jusqu'à son bureau, notant que l'on apercevait le parc depuis les fenêtres des couloirs. La fillette se surpris à s'interroger si elle pourrait y faire un tour un peu plus tard. Dans le désert, il était inutile de chercher la moindre parcelle d'herbe verte. Ce devait être doux et plaisant de fouler du pied une telle étendue…

Roy poussa la porte du bureau de ses subordonnés sans même frapper, un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était _content_ de se rendre au charbon. Hawkeye, comme toujours, se tenait déjà à son poste, le nez plongé dans un rapport. Ses collègues, moins à cheval sur les règles de ponctualité —ils avaient vite cernés leur supérieur sur ce coup-là, déterminant que tant qu'on n'arrivait pas _après_ Roy Mustang, tout allait pour le mieux— discutaient gentiment, partageant un café et les nouvelles du matin. La blonde fut la première à se lever pour saluer le militaire, remarquant dans la foulée la gamine qui se tenait sur le seuil.

_ Mon Colonel.

_ Ne soyez donc pas si formelle, Hawkeye, plaisanta le brun avec un sourire enjôleur. Depuis l'arrivée d'Helena chez lui, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait plus vraiment eu l'occasion de sortir et de laisser parler ses charmes naturels.

Riza resta de marbre, se contentant de fixer ses prunelles brunes sur la métisse qui la dévisageait tout aussi intensément. Elle était peu sortit depuis son arrivée à Amestris, suffisamment du moins pour rencontrer de nombreuses personnes très différentes les unes des autres. Helena restait pourtant bête devant celle-ci, cette femme aux doux cheveux blonds qui lui iraient tellement mieux un peu plus longs, et qui derrière le rempart délicat de ses yeux chocolat, dégageait une force peu commune et une détermination stupéfiante. En se forçant quelque peu, l'Ishbal y retrouvait presque des traits de sa mère. Elle se détourna, battant des paupières tout en serrant les dents. Sa main se crispa contre la paume de Roy qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de revenir à l'essentiel.

_ Je vous présente Helena, ma fille adoptive. Suite à quelques soucis mineurs, elle va devoir rester ici quelques temps. Havoc, je vous défends de vous en approcher.

L'interpellé leva les mains en signe de protestation, une cigarette coincée au coin des lèvres. De superbes yeux bleus, songea Helena en détaillant chaque membre de l'équipe, jugeant leurs faiblesses et leurs forces en cas de besoin. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais leur tenir tête sans en payer lourdement le prix.

_ Vous exagérez Colonel, plaida le blond, Havoc, avec une mine de chien battu. J'vais pas vous la voler celle-ci.

_ Je vous connais soldat, et je n'ai pas confiance ; vous seriez capable d'attendre qu'elle grandisse pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

_ D'ici là, j'espère que j'aurais trouvé chaussure à mon pied, rit le fumeur en s'installant à son bureau, saisissant une pile de papiers dans la foulée. Et que _vous_ ne me l'aurez pas volée.

_ Le charme est inné, mon pauvre Havoc, vous savez pertinemment que vous n'avez pas la moindre chance contre moi.

Helena resta en arrière alors que les adultes se chamaillaient afin de déterminer lequel des deux était le plus sexy et efficace en matière de drague. Emmitouflée dans le grand manteau vert du Docteur —elle avait refusé de s'en débarrasser malgré les protestations de Maes, la semaine précédente, qui jugeait le vêtement fort peu esthétique et bien moins joli que le petit manteau rose à fourrure blanche pour la capuche, qu'il avait absolument voulu lui mettre. Il s'en était tiré avec une marque de morsure à la main droite, elle avait manqué les doigts de peu. — elle semblait curieusement petite dans le bureau pourtant exigu. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque Fuery, sourire aux lèvres, se pencha à sa hauteur pour se présenter.

La métisse fit alors la connaissance de l'équipe de travail de son père, s'étonnant de les trouver si… _aimables_, _attentifs_ et presque prévenants. Le plus jeune du groupe, le petit Fuery, avait un regard étonnement doux et candide, comme si la réalité de la guerre, de l'institution militaire, ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur son esprit joyeux. Helena en restait sceptique, partagée entre la consternation et l'amusement. Elle avait haussé un sourcil lorsque Falman avait remplacé le jeune spécialiste radio pour la saluer si formellement qu'elle se demanda vaguement si une planche de bois n'était pas collée à son dos, avant d'être vivement repoussé par le plus volumineux de la bande qui lui proposa un biscuit en même temps que son nom.

Helena n'eut aucun mal à les retenir tous ; un comité restreint et elle était loin d'être bête. Mais parmi ces uniformes bleus qui partageraient sans doute son quotidien pendant encore un bon moment —hors de question qu'elle remette les pieds dans cette satanée école— Jean Havoc l'interpelait plus que les autres. Ses yeux, surtout, jamais la jeune Ishbal n'en n'avait rencontrés de pareils, d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été, qui tranchait de sa vive couleur avec les dunes du désert. Un coin sans nuage, à la fois doux et glacé, réconfortant et terriblement lointain. Ce regard aimable la stupéfia plus que tout. Il n'y avait toujours eu que du rouge dans son monde de sable, seuls son père et elle se détachant du troupeau comme deux moutons noirs. Cet homme, était-il lui aussi une bizarrerie chez les siens, ou bien cet azur était-il commun aux habitants de ce pays ? L'enfant se demanda un bref instant comment des barbares tels qu'ils pouvaient l'être étaient pourtant à même d'arborer de si belles choses.

Helena revint chaque jour à partir de cet instant. Réveillée aux aurores, elle avait désormais pris ses petites habitudes du matin et jouissait du silence de l'appartement avant d'entendre Roy se plaindre contre le boucan de son alarme. Le militaire avait pour projet de changer de logement, cherchant activement un lieu plus grand afin qu'ils puissent tout deux avoir une chambre. Son dos lui en serait reconnaissant. Régulièrement, il s'éveillait la colonne en vrac, se redressant avec l'aide du dossier du canapé. Helena l'attendait en général juchée sur la table de la cuisine, jambes croisées sur le bois, son bras valide sur ses genoux, ridiculement petite et chétive dans ses pyjamas trop grands. Elle le fixait sans jamais rien dire, suivant chacun de ses mouvements du regard avant de silencieusement se laisser glisser au bas du meuble et d'attendre pour son petit déjeuner. Roy s'était toujours demandé si dans ces moments-là, elle ne réfléchissait pas simplement à un plan pour le tuer en toute discrétion.

Et invariablement, ils se rendaient au QG. Toujours la même route, la même boulangerie pour son casse-croute de midi, la même fleuriste au sourire tendre derrière ses rides et qui, parfois, leur offrait une rose, une pivoine ou un lys. Une étrange routine aux côtés aussi apaisants qu'irréels. Helena s'habituait, lentement, à un mode de vie qui n'était pas le sien, essayant, consciemment ou non, de se fondre dans la masse. Ses efforts restaient cependant limités : elle refusait toujours autant d'adresser la parole au militaire plus que le nécessaire ou bien se s'en remettre à lui dès lors qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Si déterminé que Roy était de grimper jusqu'au sommet de la hiérarchie pour aider le peuple et protéger les plus faibles, il se trouvait toujours aussi stupidement démuni face à sa fille adoptive.

Les premiers jours de ses voyages obligatoires jusqu'au QG, la métisse s'était bien entendu montrée distante, renfermée et méfiante. L'ennui l'avait cependant tirée de son coin, ayant raison de sa résolution à ne faire confiance à rien ni personne. Les livres sur les étagères du bureau de son père adoptif l'intriguaient, ses yeux s'égarant sur les reliures, y devinant un moyen efficace de tromper sa lassitude. Il n'y avait rien de bien excitant à regarder des militaires remplir inlassablement les mêmes feuilles de rapport. Fuery avait remarqué le premier ses coups d'œil discrets mais envieux. Il était celui pour lequel la petite semblait éprouver le plus de curiosité et sans poser la moindre question, il l'avait laissée l'observer en silence, s'avançant parfois jusqu'à son bureau pour se pencher sur les câbles qu'il trifouillait ou bien la grosse radio grésillante qui occupait tout un pan de mur.

Il avait également été le premier à véritablement lui adresser la parole. Si Helena se comportait avec eux tel un animal acculé qui lorgne le chasseur à quelques pas de lui, il aurait été vain de dire que la situation n'était pas réciproque. Si discrets qu'ils fussent tous, Roy eut vite fait de remarquer leurs regards intrigués, dirigés vers la gamine. Et au bout d'une presque semaine de silence, ils faisaient finalement le premier pas. Le Colonel s'était désolé de ce manque de confiance évident dont faisait preuve la plus jeune ; il pouvait comprendre sa réticence mais la situation en elle-même commençait à lui peser. Il se pliait en quatre pour la satisfaire mais quoi qu'il fasse, dise ou pense, cela ne semblait jamais assez. Pour tout avouer, il désespérait même de réussir un jour à échanger avec la gamine plus de dix mots dans une même journée. Que devait-il encore sacrifier pour qu'enfin, Helena comprenne qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. ?

Ce jour-là, par la porte ouverte de son bureau —officiellement, afin que les informations circulent plus facilement d'une pièce à l'autre, officieusement, parce qu'Hawkeye tenait à le surveiller attentivement— Roy eut la joie de voir sa gamine approcher le timide et gentil Fuery et lui demander d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque d'utilisation, ce qu'il comptait faire avec cette machine. Peut-être avait-elle regrettée sa question quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le brun s'était mis à parler à toute vitesse, heureux qu'on l'interroge sur sa passion. Helena n'avait cependant rien dit, écoutant avec attention, hochant la tête qui lui tournait un peu pour signifier qu'elle écoutait attentivement. Pour Roy, ce fut cependant le plus grand pas en avant de ces dernières semaines et il aurait presque pu en pleurer de soulagement.

Oh, il se savait un peu trop sentimental —peut être Maes avait-il finalement réussi à déteindre sur lui ?— mais la gamine méritait que l'on pleure pour elle, assurément. Elle méritait qu'on se batte pour elle et il comptait bien remporter cette bataille.

Au fil du temps, la situation ne fit que s'améliorer. Toujours aussi froide et distante avec le moindre étranger qui croisait sa route, Helena s'ouvrait chaque jour un peu plus envers les membres de l'équipe de Mustang, lesquels s'en donnaient désormais à cœur joie pour intégrer la petite fille dans leur étrange famille. Roy avait renvoyé le précepteur, devenu parfaitement inutile puisque ses collègues s'étaient décidés à prendre en charge l'éducation de la métisse.

Avec Falman, elle étudiait les fondamentaux, histoire du pays, dont elle était extrêmement friande, littérature, sciences et mathématiques. Fuery et Breda venaient bien souvent ajouter leur propre grain de sel et connaissances, apportant une dimension imagée qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille, parfois peu enjouée à l'idée de supporter l'intarissable bla-bla de l'ainé. Chapoté par les trois hommes, elle avait réussi à combler ses lacunes, apprenant à lire et écrire en un temps record. Elle peinait encore à faire ses lettres, ayant dû tout réapprendre de la main droite lorsqu'il s'était avéré que pour son malheur, elle était née gauchère, mais si le détail n'était pas gracieux, l'ensemble était assurément plus solide que quelques mois plus tôt. Riza Hawkeye semblait intriguer autant qu'impressionner la jeune fille qui gardait naturellement ses distances avec la femme mais l'observait toujours avec un intérêt certain. La blonde, bien que lui adressant rarement la parole, la considérait toujours avec un étonnant respect qu'Helena lui renvoyait bien. Havoc, quant à lui, emmenait la gamine faire du sport, et se dégourdir les jambes, trouvant extrêmement dommage et malsain de ne pas la laisser prendre l'air tout son saoul. « A cet âge-là, avait-il dit une fois, faut les laisser se défouler, c'est bon pour leur santé. Regardez-moi ! Toujours à courir dehors quand j'étais à la ferme de mes grands-parents ! »

Et les autres de se moquer gentiment de lui, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher d'approuver ses dires.

Curieusement, Helena semblait s'être davantage attachée au blond qu'à tous les autres, gravitant autour de lui comme une abeille est attirée par une fleur, scrutant constamment par-dessus sa large épaule pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Lorsque l'ennui la prenait, l'enfant allait vadrouiller aux alentours, Havoc venant constamment la ramener au bureau lorsque le Colonel en faisait la demande. Peut-être à cause de ses trop nombreux cousins et cousines avec qui il avait vécu de longues années, le fumeur blond —qui s'était vu interdire la cigarette dans le voisinage proche de l'enfant. Ses poumons étaient déjà suffisamment endommagés comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter— semblait avoir un contact bien plus naturel et facile avec les enfants. Roy s'en était presque montré jaloux, puis le demi-sourire à peine esquissé par Helena lui avait fait perdre sur le champ cette idiote rancœur. Ses relations elles-mêmes avec l'enfant avaient fini par évoluer, dans un sens plus positif que ce qu'il avait pu connaitre jusqu'à lors. Evidemment, elle ne le sollicitait jamais pour autre chose que des éléments purement vitaux —comme éteindre une gazinière en flammes. Roy ne voulait même pas savoir comment elle avait pu réussir ce tour de force alors qu'elle était, à la base, simplement partie à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau— mais ils pouvaient désormais partager de véritables conversations. Les diners s'étaient fait plus animés, plus légers, indéniablement, et le creux du canapé ne lui semblait bizarrement plus si inconfortable lorsque le brun s'y roulait en boule, le soir venu.

₪. ₪. ₪

Maes était bien entendu venu leur rendre visite plusieurs fois, stupéfait des changements qu'il pouvait constater tel un avant/après de publicité pour lessive, aidant Roy dans ses recherches pour un appartement. Il finit d'ailleurs par leur dénicher un coin coquet, légèrement excentré, ce qui obligeait Roy à se lever plus tôt pour se rendre au travail, mais qui offrait deux chambres et un vaste salon. Bien entendu, le bigleux, dans toute sa splendeur et sa joie enfantine, avait tenu à venir avec eux faire les boutiques afin de meubler ce charmant intérieur. Helena avait dû les accompagner, de mauvaise grâce et les deux Mustang avaient fini par planter tout bêtement Maes à la sortie du magasin, retournant chez eux afin de déballer les cartons.

_Chez eux_, songeait distraitement Helena alors qu'elle empilait en vrac ses vêtements dans son placard. Jamais elle n'avait pu considérer le précédent appartement de Roy comme étant _chez elle_. Trop différent, trop loin de son sol et habité par un étranger qui se disait sauveur derrière ses traits de meurtrier. Pouvait-elle se sentir ici, chez elle, en sécurité, dans son espace ? L'appartement était plus agréable que l'autre, lumineux, loin de cette puanteur renfermée et ce désespoir sourd qui s'accrochait aux murs. L'homme qui vivait à ses côtés avait perdu de ce visage noir qu'elle lui avait attribué sans plus réfléchir, apparaissant parfois sous un angle nouveau qu'elle aurait presque pu apprécier. Presque. Pas encore. Pas tout à fait. Helena était de plus en plus persuadée que Roy était digne de confiance mais cela ne l'incitait pourtant pas à baisser sa garde.

Le militaire toqua discrètement à la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. _La sienne, rien que pour elle._ Même à Ishbal, elle n'avait eu ce privilège, partageant l'espace de nuit avec ses frères et sœurs, ses parents parfois, lorsqu'un cauchemar venait secouer la trame de ses songes ou que le froid se faisait trop mordant. Ici, elle n'en craignait pas le coup de dent ; une épaisse couette blanche couvrait le matelas moelleux qui trônait sagement dans un angle de la pièce, non loin de la fenêtre. Helena se tourna pour faire face à Roy, appuyé au chambranle, qui agitait quelque objet rectangulaire qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Il sourit en avisant l'étincelle dans ses yeux curieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna immédiatement la plus jeune en avançant vers lui. Quelques semaines plus tôt encore et il n'aurait même pas été autorisé à franchir le seuil de la pièce. Il ne le faisait toujours pas d'ailleurs, attendant qu'elle l'invite d'elle-même plutôt que d'imposer sa présence dans son univers.

Il lui remit les livres aux couvertures fatiguées.

_ Les déménagements ont du bon, j'ai retrouvé ça dans ma bibliothèque, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Les Contes d'Amestris, un de ses ouvrages préférés, pour tout avouer. Roy se souvenait des soirées qu'il avait passées, blotti dans le creux de son lit, à bouquiner avec joie les précieuses histoires que renfermaient les tomes de carton. Oh, il aurait sans doute pu les racheter, des éditions plus classiques, des livres en bien meilleur état. Mais il tenait bien trop à ceux-ci pour les remplacer par des neufs. Valeur sentimentale et il avait le sentiment qu'Helena ne tarderait pas, tout comme lui, à plonger dans leurs aventures. Elle lisait énormément malgré ses difficultés persistantes, dévorant plus de connaissances qu'il l'aurait cru capable d'absorber à son âge. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si studieux, privilégiant sans doute un peu trop ses propres facilités en la matière. Roy était un garçon doué, il avait souvent abusé de cet insolent talent.

Helena acquiesça sans y prendre garde, les yeux déjà rivés aux pages qu'elle tournait avec une délicatesse touchante, comme pour ne pas les froisser. Roy la vit froncer les sourcils, butant sans doute sur un mot, et retint son rire attendrit. Montrer le moindre signe d'intérêt envers la jeune métisse était sans doute le meilleur moyen de la braquer et de la voir se refermer comme une huitre. Cette méfiance, encore. Mais qui lentement, s'amenuisait à mesure que passait le temps. L'Ishbal alla s'installer à son bureau, attrapant un crayon de papier dans le pot qui faisait le coin du meuble et entoura vivement un passage de l'ouvrage, se penchant en avant pour le déchiffrer correctement.

Roy la regarda faire un moment, bras croisés, toujours appuyé au montant du mur. Ses lèvres bougeaient en silence, alignant les mots en une lecture hachée qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre plus fluide. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le militaire se retrouva soudain dans son dos, lui aussi légèrement penché vers l'avant pour mieux distinguer les phrases qui s'étalaient sur les vieilles pages. Inconsciente de sa présence, ou semblant la tolérer, Helena ne dit rien, son doigt suivant soigneusement les mots, ripant sur quelques syllabes qu'elle reprenait ensuite, plus lentement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, chacun lisant à son rythme. Roy avait posé sa main à plat près de l'ouvrage afin de se soutenir, Helena ne faisant pas la moindre remarque. Elle s'était seulement contentée de hausser légèrement la voix afin de murmurer sa lecture au militaire qui osa même l'aider, allant jusqu'à mettre son propre index sur les lignes noires en guise de repère.

Ils durent interrompre leur séance lorsque l'ombre dans la pièce se fit trop prononcée, les empêchant de distinguer les imprimés noirs. Roy maudit lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'heure et Helena ricana en le regardant se précipiter hors de la pièce pour préparer le repas. Elle poursuivit son chapitre jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle depuis la cuisine, calant soigneusement un morceau de papier entre les pages avant de repousser sa chaise. Elle donna un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre, une main sur la porte. _Sa_ chambre. _Son_ espace. _Son_ chez elle.

Un minuscule sourire esquissé aux lèvres, elle claqua le battant et trottina jusqu'au salon.

* * *

En réalité, j'aurais pu attendre d'avoir entièrement terminé ce chapitre et poster les deux bouts en même temps mais sur des pages séparées. J'aurais pu, mais je me suis dit ; les pauvres, ça va faire des jours qu'ils attendent, ils doivent me croire morte (sachez que je ne meurs pas si facilement, je suis la pire des mauvaises herbes). Et puis, j'ai eu une espèce d'impulsion. Vous savez, du genre : faut que je poste, faut que je poste, faut que je poste.

Donc après une rapide relecture, une légère hésitation pour savoir où j'allais couper pour tenter de faire des chapitres plus courts, certes, mais au moins équilibrés, voilà ce que ça a donné.

Je vous remercie en tout cas de la patience dont vous faites preuve et de votre soutien, également. Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir des nouveaux messages dans ma boite mail qui m'informe qu'un gentil lecteur est venu pour déposer une review. On dirait une gamine hystérique lorsque je les lis, ça fait peur, je vous assure.

Donc encore une fois, merci à vous tous. Oh, et maintenant que mes examens sont terminés, non seulement je vais pouvoir me concentrer un peu plus sur mes fics, mais en plus, je vais pouvoir dessiner et enfin terminer les illustrations que j'avais promis. Bon sang, il faudrait que j'arrête de promettre tant de choses, je ne trouve jamais le temps de toutes les faire et moi-même par la suite, j'en suis très déçue.


	23. Chapitre XXII : de rouille et d'os

Y en restaient-ils qui l'attendaient vraiment, ce chapitre ? Je sais que je suis longue, je m'en excuse. Il y a eu de ma part, je dois bien l'avouer, un peu de flemme et pas mal de boulot personnel. Sans compter que, wow, j'ai eu comme une baisse d'inspiration et avec un scénario qui se barrait joyeusement en sucette, eh bien... l'envie m'a pour un temps quittée, je dois dire.

Et puis, hier, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, je me suis mis la BO de Ghost in the Shell, j'ai terminé le dossier que je devais rendre pour le lendemain et j'ai ouvert ce fichier... et j'ai écris. Une bonne partie de la nuit, et un bon gros morceau ce matin. Je n'ai fait qu'une relecture rapide, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin avancer un peu sur cette fic, aussi pardonnez moi si jamais il reste des fautes.

Je ne vous embête plus, vous avez suffisamment attendu comme ça, pas vrai? Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_ Comment tu dis ?

_ Un auto-mail, reprit patiemment Fuery le nez plongé dans ses câblages, pince en main et casque autour du cou. Helena pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant un rideau de cheveux bruns suivre le mouvement. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Mustang pour qu'elle daignât les rafraichir un peu et les raccourcir afin qu'ils ne fourchent pas. Sa mère les avait toujours aimés longs et avait été la seule à s'en occuper ; la métisse refusait catégoriquement que quiconque d'autre qu'elle-même puisse y toucher.

Assise à même le bureau du jeune officier qui réparait tant bien que mal un vieil appareil, Helena battit des pieds contre la table de bois. La journée était chaude, un début de printemps agréable qui annoncerait un été tout aussi radieux. Depuis bientôt 9 mois qu'elle résidait à East City, la fillette avait enfin réussir à se faire à sa vie au sein d'Amestris. Roy ne représentait plus un danger à ses yeux et même si leurs échanges étaient loin d'avoir le lien fusionnel que pourraient avoir un père et sa fille, ils étaient devenus clairement plus amicaux. Si l'Ishbal refusait toujours autant de fréquenter des lieux publics, principalement l'école, qu'elle avait véritablement en horreur depuis ses premiers jours dans cette institution du diable, elle était désormais aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau en ce qui concernait les amis de son père adoptif.

La gamine haussa les épaules, une moue aux traits.

_ C'est un nom ridicule, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

Fuery rit doucement.

_ Nom ridicule si tu veux, il n'empêche qu'ils sont fort pratiques.

_ Et tu prétends qu'ils remplacent des membres vivants ? Comme des vrais, mais en machine ?

_ C'est cela. Du métal, des fils, des écrous et des vis. Mais tu récupères ton bras, ta jambe, tout dépend de la blessure reçue. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette, maintenant pensive, abaissant ses lunettes pour la regarder par-dessus ses montures. As-tu questionné le Colonel à ce sujet ? Peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour ton bras…

Son regard se posa brièvement sur la manche vide de l'enfant. Elle laissait toujours pendre le tissu, s'amusant parfois à jouer avec, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'ouverture qui ne laisserait jamais passer sa main inexistante. Helena secoua la tête. Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu parler d'une telle chose ; des membres faits de métal, voilà qui était bien fantaisiste et l'idée, bien que séduisante —elle pourrait retrouver une mobilité complète— ne lui convenait qu'à moitié. Un bras de fer, de tôle et d'elle ne savait encore quoi. Que deviendrait-elle ; un monstre ? Elle qui était déjà métisse, autrefois rejetée de ses pairs à cause de sa différence ; une prothèse n'arrangerait pas le tableau. Elle avait vu leurs yeux, leurs regards, à tous ces enfants, lorsqu'elle errait dans la cour de l'école en marmonnant qu'on la laisse tranquille. On l'observait telle une bête à cause de ce bras manquant. Mais une fois devenu d'acier, qu'en serait-il ? Se faire poser un auto-mail, cela signifierait-il qu'elle n'appartiendrait définitivement plus à Ishbal ? Les modifications corporelles avaient toujours été formellement interdites au sein de son peuple, mis à part les tatouages rituels des prêtres. Le corps était donné à la naissance par Ishbala, il ne devait en rien être dégradé par sa propre action. Helena avait perdu son bras, gagné ses brulures lors de la guerre, lors de cette stupide et immonde guerre que leur dieu n'avait pas pu empêcher.

La métisse eut un sourire amer. Où était-il donc, ce divin tout puissant qui aurait dû les protéger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour sauver ce peuple qui avait toujours tellement cru en lui, en ses miracles, ses paroles ? Tout cela n'était-il que mensonge ? Ishbala les avait abandonnés, eux, ses enfants, sur ce champ de bataille, faibles et démunis. Laissés en arrière, à périr par centaines, dans les flammes rouges et or des explosions. En quoi devait-elle encore suivre ses préceptes ? Avait-il répondu à ses prières ? Avait-il sauvé sa mère, son père, les jumeaux, sa famille et ses amis ?

Helena sauta à bas du bureau, filant vers celui de son père qui gémissait de l'autre côté du battant. Elle le trouva affalé sur la table, le front contre le bois, se cognant la tête contre la surface dure comme si l'action lui permettrait de faire disparaitre les piles de dossiers qui s'accumulaient de part et d'autre du meuble de chêne. Il se redressa lorsqu'elle referma les portes, dardant son regard sombre sur elle, une lueur curieuse dans les prunelles.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je veux un autre bras. En métal.

Roy se leva tout à fait, le dos si droit dans son siège que cela en paraissait douloureux. Il fixa la gamine qui campait devant lui, déterminée, le poing serré et le menton en avant. Lentement, le militaire posa les coudes sur la tablette et croisa ses mains devant sa bouche.

_ C'est impossible, Helena, déclara-t-il calmement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. La jeune métisse fit de même.

_ Pourquoi ? Est-ce trop cher ? Trop compliqué ?

_ Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'auto-mail, l'opération est trop douloureuse pour que ton corps le supporte.

La métisse grimaça, son poing convulsant légèrement. Ils avaient peu parlé de sa maladie et ses déformations génétiques. Helena avait parfaitement conscience que ses poumons et son cœur n'étaient pas en aussi bon état qu'ils devraient l'être ; elle avait suffisamment vécu de situations semblables durant sa jeune vie. Régulièrement, le Docteur Knox venait aux nouvelles. Il était le seul à s'occuper de la fillette, Roy prenant un jour toutes les deux semaines afin de monter jusqu'à Centrale et lui faire un check up complet. Les résultats en ressortaient rarement changés.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait plus fait la moindre crise. L'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait désormais était en grande partie dépourvu des particules qui auraient pu lui être nocives mais cela n'empêchait pas le moins du monde la lente détérioration de ses bronches. Il était arrivé qu'une fois, la petite doive tenir le lit pendant quelques jours suite à un coup de froid. Le rhume ne s'aggrava heureusement pas et Havoc était passé chaque jour à l'appartement pour lui raconter une histoire et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Les déplacements un peu trop réguliers de Mustang ne plaisaient guère à la hiérarchie qui l'enjoignait vivement de prendre des mesures à ce sujet. D'où la présence régulière d'Havoc à son domicile. Une chose qu'Helena avait accueillie avec joie.

_ Si on n'essaye pas, on ne peut pas savoir si je le supporterais ou pas, argua la plus jeune avec une moue ennuyée. Je veux un bras.

_ Le Doc a été formel là-dessus ; c'est trop pour toi. Je suis désolé Helena, mais je ne céderais pas sur ce point. Patiente encore un peu, d'ici quelques années, peut-être pourrons nous envisager une opération…

L'Ishbal resta silencieuse, le fixant d'un air presque méchant. Elle n'était pas capricieuse mais détestait souvent lorsque quelque chose d'important n'allait pas dans son sens. Aujourd'hui, elle jouerait les pestes, elle refusait de rester handicapée pour le restant de ses jours. Quelques années d'attente et puis quoi ? Jamais ses organes ne se répareraient seuls, jamais son état ne s'améliorerait, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle n'attendrait pas davantage. Tant pis s'il fallait le regretter par la suite.

₪. ₪. ₪

Helena jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, déglutissant difficilement. Fondamentalement, il s'agissait de sa première sortie en _solo_ et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire risquait d'entrainer de sérieuses conséquences. Pour elle autant que pour Roy. Sa main se resserra dans les plis de son manteau, ses yeux balayant la devanture de l'échoppe, se plissant aux mots noircis qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer. Oh, elle n'était pas encore rendue au cliché du magasin louche au coin d'une ruelle miséreuse, non. L'établissement, bien qu'ancien, était de bonne facture et semblait correct pour ce qu'elle était venue y faire. Dans sa poche, les billets et les pièces se froissaient sous ses mouvements, dérobés à Roy qui avait la sale habitude de laisser trainer ses affaires partout dans l'appartement. Helena ne s'en sentait guère coupable ; n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait afin qu'elle puisse être heureuse et parfaitement à son aise dans ce monde inconnu ? Elle voulait un bras, elle l'obtiendrait.

La porte gémit en pivotant sur ses gonds, battant le mur du petit vestibule. Sur le côté gauche s'ouvrait un comptoir plongé dans une pénombre verdâtre et glauque, la lueur d'un poste de télévision jetant sur les murs de carrelage une lumière crue. Un homme se tenait devant l'écran, renversé sur sa chaise, ses yeux fixés droit devant lui comme si son âme elle-même avait été capturée par les images qui défilaient sur la surface blanche. Helena dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois pour attirer son attention.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, fillette ?

_Que tu cesses de me dévisager ainsi, crétin_. La gamine se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner en hauteur, sa main se raccrochant au comptoir pour se stabiliser. Le secrétaire devant elle haussa un sourcil vaguement sceptique, se penchant hors de sa loge pour scruter le couloir et l'entrée, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'arrive un parent.

_ C'est pour une opération, informa Helena avec un ton ferme, se voulant persuasive. Elle doutait que l'homme la laisse ainsi entrer, sans adulte responsable, mais elle devait tenter le coup. Cette manche, elle ne pourrait la supporter plus longtemps. Et puisqu'elle était condamnée à évoluer dans ce monde, à fouler du pied ces terres qui avaient piétinées les siennes, il lui faudrait de quoi les affronter. De quoi se relever, avancer coûte que coûte et faire renaitre les anciennes citées. Les vieilles maisons de torchis, les puits insondables au milieu des dunes de sable.

Oh, elle savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un rêve bien puéril, d'un aboutissement incertain. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre, faible demi-Ishbal malade, à changer le destin de son peuple ? Elle avait autant de chance de prouver aux habitants d'Amestris que les gens du désert n'avaient rien de monstres, que Roy de sortir avec le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Mais au moins aurait-elle deux mains pour essayer.

_ Trop jeune, gamine. Où sont tes parents ? Marmonna l'adulte de l'accueil en fronçant les sourcils. Son haleine lui retournait le cœur et sa barbe de quelques jours n'arrangeait rien à son portrait peu flatteur. Comment diable faisait Roy pour continuer à conserver son charisme malgré sa fatigue, son semblant de barbe au bout de trois jours de travail intensif et ses cheveux constamment ébouriffés ? Jean avait raison, cet homme avait été décidément bien trop gâté par la nature.

_ Morts, rétorqua la brune en fouillant dans sa poche. D'un geste assuré alors que l'autre se raidissait sensiblement à l'annonce de la morbide nouvelle, Helena plaqua une liasse de billets sur le bois sale du comptoir.

La gêne que ressentait encore l'homme diminua d'un cran lorsqu'il aperçut le petit pécule qu'elle détenait avec elle. Lena avait encore quelques difficultés à évaluer correctement la monnaie et le prix des choses mais vu le regard que lançait le plus âgé, cela semblait être bien assez pour lui permettre d'accéder à une opération. Néanmoins, l'homme paraissait moins corrompu que ce qu'elle avait prévu car il secoua la tête en repoussant à contrecœur la somme rondelette.

_ On ne fait pas dans ce genre de choses, ma petite. Navré.

Helena pesta dans sa barbe, lui jetant un coup d'œil noir, comme si elle espérait que cela le fasse changer d'avis. Agacée, elle se hissa à nouveau le plus loin possible sur le comptoir afin de lui faire face.

_ J'ai besoin de cette opération, insista-t-elle. J'en ai besoin pour… j'ai des choses importantes à faire. J'ai besoin d'un bras. J'ai l'argent, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

_ Un responsable légal pour signer les autorisations, un bilan médical complet, et que tu sois accompagnée, gamine. Rien de tout cela t'est possible, alors ne vient plus mettre les pieds ici.

_ Et si je vais ailleurs ? Je sais qu'il y a d'autres établissements, pires que celui-ci. J'irais.

L'homme la fixa un instant, comme la défiant de mettre à exécution ses paroles. Cependant, la lueur dans les yeux ardoises lui certifia qu'elle ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Il haussa les épaules, fataliste et un brin ennuyé ; non pas qu'il avait véritablement autre chose à faire que d'occuper la gamine le temps que ses parents viennent la chercher, mais l'émission qu'il regardait jusqu'à présent était relativement intéressante…

_ Je peux seulement te faire rencontrer un médecin, c'est tout. Seulement ça, pas d'opération, rien.

Après tout, c'était amplement suffisant, ainsi se rendrait-elle compte de ce qu'était vraiment une opération. Lui-même ne portait pas d'auto-mail et s'en réjouissait. D'autant plus lorsqu'il voyait ressortir les greffés avec une mine effroyable. Il était suffisamment au courant pour savoir que les risques de l'opération, particulièrement chez les enfants, étaient importants et la douleur qui en résultait, insupportable. Une fois informée, nul doute que l'enfant ferait demi-tour et ne remettrait plus les pieds dans l'établissement avant un moment.

Elle darda sur lui un regard pénétrant, entre mépris et indifférence, reniflant sèchement tout en levant le menton d'un air fier.

_ Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas. Au revoir.

Et de tourner les talons, rempochant son argent d'un geste vif, faisant disparaitre les biftons dans les replis de son manteau. En contemplant son dos, frêle et pourtant étonnamment fort, Greg Hirst sut qu'elle trouverait le moyen d'obtenir un nouveau bras. Qu'importe que cela se fasse dans les basfonds de la ville, avec un membre vendu au marché noir, dans des conditions déplorables qui lui causeraient bien plus de tort que d'intérêt. Et en tant qu'adulte responsable, il ne pourrait permettre une telle chose. En tant qu'homme pétri d'un restant de morale et de compassion malgré son égoïsme chronique, il savait que sa conscience ne le laisserait jamais en paix s'il la laissait sortir maintenant. Alors qu'elle allait pour ouvrir la porte, sa petite main se refermant avec détermination sur la poignée, Greg se leva avec brusquerie, se penchant à l'extérieur, le buste par-dessus le comptoir.

_ Oh bon sang… attends, gamine !

₪. ₪. ₪

Greg releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte pivoter et battre comme de coutume contre le mur carrelé. Plongé dans une revue automobile, il comptait commander dans peu de temps un de ces petits véhicules en vogue et passe-partout qui lui permettrait de circuler bien plus rapidement en ville et d'atteindre son domicile ou son lieu de travail en un temps record. Il était pour le gain de temps partout où il pouvait en trouver, même si celui-ci risquait de lui couter un bras.

En parlant de bras, par ailleurs…

_ Encore toi ?

La gamine ne fit même pas mine de s'offusquer du ton légèrement réprobateur qu'il employa, se contentant de venir vers lui, enveloppée jusqu'au nez dans ce même manteau kaki qui avait pris l'eau de la dernière averse. Depuis deux jours, la météo s'était considérablement dégradée, passant du soleil à la pluie comme un autre lunatique troquerait ses rires pour des larmes. Après avoir donné à l'enfant l'autorisation de consulter le médecin de leur petite clinique, ce dernier recevant la petiote dans son cabinet avec un air profondément sceptique, Greg avait sérieusement cru qu'elle n'y reviendrait plus. Par acquis de conscience, le docteur lui avait fourni les formulaires adéquats, des fois qu'elle ne mentirait pas, et la jeune métisse était rentrée chez elle la tête basse, serrant les dents de frustration. Toutes ces démarches administratives l'irritaient au plus haut point ; que de temps inutilement perdu pour des broutilles ! A Ishbal, au moins, on avait la décence de ne pas faire patienter son client pendant des heures, voire des jours, lorsqu'il réclamait un produit !

Helena était revenue à l'appartement en catimini, serrant contre elle le dossier qu'elle devait remplir pour certifier son admission dans la clinique et son opération. Profitant de l'absence de Roy, qui ne devait rentrer du travail que très tardivement —encore une fois, sa fainéantise avait eu raison de lui et il devait maintenant rattraper la paperasse en retard sous peine de se faire lyncher par son Lieutenant— Helena avait alors entrepris la longue et délicate tâche de déchiffrer chaque feuillet que lui avait confié le médecin. Elle savait bien que même avec tous les arguments du monde, Roy resterait fermement campé sur ses positions comme elle pouvait l'être sur les siennes. Et si aucun des deux ne parvenaient à céder, elle ferait comme bon lui semblerait. Après tout, il n'était que son tuteur, pas son père.

Remplir les formulaires avait pris un temps infini. Elle s'était appliquée, afin que son écriture soit la plus lisible et la moins enfantine possible. Si l'exercice avait un côté extrêmement frustrant et que le résultat était loin de ses attentes, au moins s'était-elle entrainée correctement à manier un stylo. Falman serait sans doute ravi de ses progrès en la matière.

Imiter la signature de Roy fut plus complexe que prévu. Elle dénicha bien une facture en portant la trace mais son nom tenait plus du gribouillage sans signification qu'autre chose. Après s'être acharnée pendant deux heures, avoir rendu les armes puis reprit le travail le lendemain, une fois Roy parti —bien qu'il avait rechigné à la laisser seule à l'appartement— elle était finalement arrivée à un compromis qu'elle ne jugeait pas trop mauvais.

Les papiers en main et la détermination d'un pitbull, Helena avait donc poussé la porte de la clinique en milieu d'après-midi, après avoir fait le trajet sous une pluie battante qui lui avait tiré quelques douleurs thoraciques. Depuis presque une semaine, la jeune Ishbal sentait les prémices d'une crise se profiler à l'horizon. Rien de bien dramatique, selon elle, elle avait réussi au fil des ans à prévoir à l'avance l'intensité de ce genre d'évènement. Avec le temps humide, les bourrasques froides et malgré son traitement, de toute façon aussi efficace qu'un paquet de mouchoirs pour endiguer une hémorragie, ses poumons s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour protester vivement. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre que passe la crise, le mauvais temps et que ses forces reviennent véritablement pour tenter une opération. Mais la logique d'Helena n'était centrée que sur la rapidité et la nécessité d'avoir un bras. Le reste pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

_ J'ai parlé à mon père, lâcha-t-elle à Greg avec un air de superbe indifférence, se plantant face à lui en reniflant légèrement. L'homme haussa un sourcil, s'accoudant au comptoir.

_ Je croyais tes parents décédés…

_ Ils le sont, il n'est que mon tuteur. Voici vos foutues autorisations. L'argent. Et mon dossier médical.

D'un geste implacable, elle posa le tout sur le bois, empilant les feuilles qu'elle avait pris soin de protéger dans une pochette de carton en priant pour que la pluie ne délave pas le matériau et bave sur les papiers.

Greg attrapa le dossier et le feuilleta rapidement, plissant les yeux tout en parcourant chaque ligne à la recherche d'une erreur qui obligerait la fillette à tourner les talons. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde à se mêler de ses affaires mais bon dieu, elle n'avait que quoi ?! 13 ans ? Bien trop jeune pour une intervention aussi lourde !

_ Et ton tuteur ? Demanda-t-il encore en vérifiant l'entièreté des données. Une faille, peut-être. Quel tuteur laisserait une gamine comme elle venir seule dans un trou pareil ?

_ Il travaille, il ne peut pas venir. Vous voulez que j'aille chercher son emploi du temps aussi ?!

Helena haussa légèrement le ton, grinçant des dents tout en commençant à s'échauffer. Les premiers signes d'un mal de crâne se firent sentirent, battant à ses tempes et précipitant le sang à ses oreilles. Elle serra la mâchoire mais ne laissa pas son trouble apparaitre sur son visage, consciente que cet adulte s'engouffrerait sans remord dans la faille. Elle n'était pas plus intelligente que les autres enfants de son âge, sans doute moins douée dans bien des domaines, mais cacher sa douleur et prétendre que tout va bien, cela au moins, elle en était parfaitement capable. Et elle ne laisserait pas cet homme ruiner ses plans. Reposant les feuillets, Greg soupira lourdement, se passant une main sur le visage.

_ Bien, passe en salle d'attente, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

₪. ₪. ₪

Helena se tortilla, mal à l'aise sur sa chaise de plastique blanc pour le moins inconfortable. Son manteau trempé dégorgeait sur le dossier, effleurant son dos et poissant son pull de laine légère. Elle aimait la matière, tellement plus douce et travaillée que ces tissus grossiers que l'on faisait à Ishbal. Son peuple s'était spécialisé dans la plantation et la culture de coton, malheureusement, la guerre avait laissé peu de place au commerce et les vêtements dont elle s'était drapée durant des années n'étaient comparables qu'à un bout de torchon malpropre. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à East-city, la métisse jouissait d'une garde de robe pour le moins garnie, en grande partie grâce aux soins de Maes.

En face d'elle, relisant soigneusement le dossier que Greg lui avait présenté, le docteur Ronsard remonta ses lunettes carrées qui lui donnaient curieusement un air de bovin essoufflé. Non pas qu'Helena ait déjà vu un bovin dans un tel état mais c'était sans doute la meilleure métaphore qu'elle était en mesure de trouver à l'heure actuelle. Silencieux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce pour lui tendre les documents, il ne lui avait adressé qu'un rapide coup d'œil en coin avant de se plonger dans les formulaires et lui aussi, les analyser sous tous les angles.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il opérait des enfants. Quelques-uns avaient eu la malchance, tout comme cette petite, de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités pour pouvoir continuer à vivre du mieux possible leur enfance tronquée par l'accident qui leur avait coûté un membre. Il ne rechignait donc pas à la tâche mais ressentait toujours au fond de lui cette sourde appréhension, ce presque dégout à l'idée de poser sur leurs corps des monstruosités de métal. D'un geste las, il reposa le dossier sur la table, massant machinalement ses paupières fatiguées. A contrecœur, il devait bien l'avouer, tous les papiers que lui avait fourni la gamine étaient parfaitement en règle, remplis comme ils se le devaient, signés et visiblement approuvés par le tuteur de l'enfant. Que celui-ci ne puisse l'accompagner pour quelque chose d'aussi important le contrariait énormément : qui laisserait donc une enfant subir une telle épreuve sans le moindre soutien ? Selon les dires de ladite petite, cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème, désireuse d'obtenir le plus rapidement possible ce pour quoi elle était venue jusqu'ici sous la pluie battante.

Albert Ronsard l'étudia encore une fois rapidement du regard, notant sa posture raide, gênée et sans doute apeurée, ignorante de ce qui allait suivre et pressentant le pire. Il aurait normalement tout fait pour la rassurer, la réconforter, lui assurer que tout irait parfaitement bien, mais la flamme luisante dans ses yeux d'ardoise l'en dissuada. Cette enfant-là était bien différente de ceux qu'il avait pu connaitre. Plus forte, plus fragile pourtant, un curieux mélange de lassitude et de précipitation. L'envie de s'en sortir, seule s'il le fallait, et au prix de lourds sacrifices.

_ Nous allons commencer par un examen, afin de déterminer quelles vont être les modalités à apporter à ton auto-mail, déclara-t-il finalement en se levant, invitant sa jeune patiente jusqu'à sa table d'examen.

Helena grimaça, rechignant à se dévêtir devant cet inconnu. Elle comprenait cependant qu'elle n'avait que très peu de choix sur la question et une fois juchée sur la table, elle ôta son manteau, son épais pull de laine que lui avait tricoté Gracia Hughes et ne tarda pas à se retrouver en T-shirt, serrant dans sa main valide l'unique vêtement qui lui restait encore. Ronsard s'assit au plus près de son bras manquant, écartant le tissu noir pour mieux inspecter les plaies. Comme Knox l'avait précédemment complimenté ; Roy avait fait un excellent travail pour les cautériser, hélas, la peau avait été tant torturée que la pose d'un auto-mail classique ne se ferait pas sans de grandes douleurs. Albert fronça les sourcils, passa une compresse imbibée d'alcool sur les meurtrissures, scanna chaque crevasse et ondulation de l'épiderme. Il finit par se relever non sans une moue embêtée peinte sur les traits.

_ Tes brulures sont graves, petite. Nous ne pourrons sans doute pas installer un port traditionnel, sans parler du modèle qui l'accompagne.

A ce degré de cicatrisation, il n'entrevoyait pas d'autres solutions. L'enfant ne pourrait jamais bénéficier d'une greffe parfaitement adéquate et modifiable à souhait. Certains avaient cette « chance », trouvant presque dans leur nouveau membre, une parodie de mode qui les poussait à chercher de nouvelles pièces toujours plus élaborées. Dans le cas de la jeune Helena, cela ne serait pas le moins du monde envisageable. La métisse haussa les épaules, son T-shirt se remettant à moitié en place dans le mouvement. Peu importait que sa prothèse fût plus laide que les autres, cela n'était pas son problème principal.

_ Pas d'importance, il me faut seulement un bras. Juste un bras.

Juste un bras pour construire un rêve, pour tirer des promesses d'abysses obscures dans lesquelles elles étaient tombées. Ronsard la fixa un long moment, cherchant la faille dans son regard, s'étonnant de n'y découvrir qu'une froide détermination. Il se releva, la laissa reprendre ses vêtements et retourna à son bureau pour y écrire quelques mots.

Lorsqu'Helena sortit à nouveau du cabinet du médecin, elle serrait fébrilement contre elle un morceau de papier blanc, où se traçait la certitude d'un avenir meilleur.

₪. ₪. ₪

Helena déglutit difficilement, le nez empoissé d'une odeur de détergent qui lui donnait la nausée, la main crispée sur son pantalon. Il n'aurait été que pure calomnie de prétendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur —elle était morte de trouille en vérité, mais se battait avec ses nerfs pour le cacher le plus efficacement possible— de l'opération à venir. A demi allongée sur le fauteuil d'examen, elle observait d'un coin d'œil anxieux le docteur Ronsard préparer ses instruments. La fillette lui faisait confiance, dans la mesure où il allait effectivement lui poser un nouveau bras et lui permettre de réaliser ses rêves, toujours était-il qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de juguler la panique qui l'envahissait doucement à l'idée de passer sous le fil de son bistouri.

Helena voulut se ressaisir, prenant une profonde inspiration tout en fermant brièvement les yeux. Elle avait connu la guerre d'Ishbal, avait vu périr sa famille, son peuple. Avait vu partir son bras, écrasé par les décombres, sectionné par ses soins lorsqu'elle avait dû s'extirper des gravats. La pose d'un auto-mail pouvait-elle réellement rivaliser avec la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à cet instant, lorsque ses chairs à vif s'étaient déchirées comme du papier humide sur lequel on vient tirer ? Serrant les dents, la métisse rouvrit un œil, attrapant au vol le regard du docteur qui en avait fini de ses installations, attendant finalement qu'elle daigne lui accorder un minimum d'attention pour poursuivre. Helena vit la seringue qu'il tenait en main et se raidit aussitôt. Le liquide incolore qui oscillait gentiment dans le tube de verre aurait sans doute pu lui être d'un grand secours, hélas, elle n'était pas certaine que son corps supporterait une dose massive de sédatif. Son cœur aurait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour lâcher et à 13 ans à peine, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de mourir. Rejoindre les siens n'était pas son projet actuel. Elle se redressa, reculant imperceptiblement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

_ Pas d'anesthésie.

Le docteur Ronsard haussa un sourcil sceptique, un léger mouvement de recul faisant cracher à sa seringue remplie, quelques gouttes du produit. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de la convaincre du contraire par sa seule force mentale.

_ Jeune fille, ce sera extrêmement dou—

_ Je suis allergique. Pas d'anesthésie.

Et échoua lamentablement. Pendant presque une demi-minute, ils se mesurèrent du regard, chacun tentant de repérer une faille chez l'autre qui ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Helena n'en démordrait toutefois pas, l'enjeu était bien trop important pour donner raison à ce médecin imbécile. Pas d'anesthésiant et tant pis pour le reste, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Albert la toisa, agacé quelque part qu'une information aussi importante que celle-ci ne figure pas dans son dossier. Un tel oubli pouvait en effet coûter cher, une chance que la petite soit au courant de ses intolérances naturelles sans quoi, la situation aurait pu se compliquer outre mesure. D'un soupir vaincu, il baissa le bras, reposant sagement la seringue sur le support le plus proche. Les sédatifs n'auraient pas été suffisamment puissants pour annihiler toute douleur.

Mais dans les yeux de la jeune fille brillait à nouveau cette flamme farouche, ce voile terne de souvenirs amers, d'heures incalculables de souffrances qui rendaient bien pâles celles qu'elle allait devoir vivre. Le docteur Ronsard enfila soigneusement ses gants, saisit ses instruments et se tourna vers l'Ishbal, lui donnant pendant un bref instant l'image d'un savant fou qui la fit frissonner.

Helena ferma les yeux, serra les dents et attendit.

₪. ₪. ₪

Ronsard s'épongea le front, poussant un soupir épuisé alors qu'il s'affalait sans grâce sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Ses cheveux humides de sueur collaient à son front et ses tempes en pattes blondes, ses lunettes glissant le long de son nez avant qu'il ne les retire pour les essuyer sur le bord de sa blouse. Son regard bleu délavé se porta sur la vitre qui trouait le mur sur sa droite, dévoilant à ses yeux fatigués la silhouette déformée d'un lit et d'une petite patiente évanouie. Il se leva, lourdement, avançant jusqu'à presque coller son nez contre la paroi de verre, scrutant d'un air las les constantes vitales de la gamine, s'assurant qu'elle respirait encore.

Avec un autre soupir, l'homme pivota vers son bureau, tirant de sous une liasse de feuillets un téléphone à cadran qu'il saisit d'une main tandis que de l'autre, il fouillait en vain dans sa montagne de paperasse en espérant y retrouver le dossier qui l'intéressait. Il finit par l'atteindre, feuilletant rapidement ses fiches jusqu'à temps d'apercevoir le renseignement souhaité, lisant le numéro du doigt. La petite lui avait fait part des difficultés de travail de son tuteur et Albert craignait que son interlocuteur ne puisse se déplacer avant quelques heures. Non pas que garder la gamine ici soit un problème en soi, cependant, il était impératif d'informer la famille et les responsables lorsque des complications survenaient durant ses interventions. Dieu, c'était peut-être la partie de sa profession qu'il détestait le plus, au final : annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles n'était pas le moins du monde anodin et si Ronsard avait réussi à s'en accommoder au fil du temps, il lui était toujours bien malaisé de faire disparaitre de sa gorge la boule qui cherchait à étouffer ses mots.

La tonalité sonna un long moment à son oreille, lancinante, alors qu'il repartait contempler sa patiente par-delà la vitre de sa chambre. Pauvre gamine. Courageuse gamine, aussi ; résistant jusqu'au bout — et peut-être un peu stupidement— à l'évanouissement qui l'avait longuement guettée, terrifiée sans doute à l'idée de perdre conscience et de ne jamais la retrouver. Elle avait finalement rendu les armes dans un soupir étranglé, son corps convulsant un bref moment avant de se figer, _comme un cadavre_, avait distraitement songé Ronsard en poursuivant sa besogne avec acharnement, bloquant tous les signaux extérieurs qui auraient pu venir troubler sa concentration. L'opération avait été un franc succès, une pose compliquée pour une situation peu ordinaire, il s'estimait s'en être plutôt bien tiré. Non, la qualité de son travail ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. L'état de l'enfant, en revanche…

Fièvre, tremblements, vomissements, ces quelques symptômes étaient monnaie courante après une intervention mais les contempler à une telle ampleur chez une jeune fille de son âge, c'était encore du jamais vu. Et foutrement angoissant, il l'admettait sans mal. Pour l'heure, l'enfant était stable, fort heureusement, mais ses constantes restaient bien trop faibles, sa respiration aussi chaotique que l'était le battement sourd de son cœur épuisé. Ils avaient frôlé l'arrêt respiratoire et si la petite avait tenu le choc, c'était bien par miracle. Albert n'avait pourtant pas décelé dans son dossier la moindre trace d'anomalie ou de quoique ce soit pouvant entrainer de telles réactions. Pendant un instant, il avait cru à un rejet de l'organisme, pur et simple, mais les nerfs s'étaient correctement connectés à la machine et le scanner n'avait pas révélé le moindre dommage. Le cerveau était intact et opérationnel. Le corps, un peu moins.

Lorsqu'enfin on décrocha, le docteur Ronsard comprit pourquoi la jeune fille avait prétendu que son père était trop occupé pour faire le déplacement. Militaire, et gradé, avec ça, qui pouvait avoir un emploi du temps plus chargé que ces gens-là ? Ce fut une chance que la standardiste daigne prendre son appel et le transmettre jusqu'à son correspondant. Albert en fut d'autant plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait pas à faire le déplacement lui-même et qu'il pourrait ainsi rapidement mettre l'homme au courant de la situation.

_ C'est pour ?

La voix sonna avec rudesse dans l'oreille du médecin, emplie d'impatience. Sans doute dérangeait-il son propriétaire au milieu d'une quelconque tâche importante.

_ Monsieur Mustang, je craignais ne pas réussir à vous avoir, votre fille vous disait fortement occupé.

_ Pardon ? Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Albert entendit clairement son interlocuteur racasser, brassant des feuilles, se remettant visiblement d'aplomb dans un fauteuil. Assis à son propre bureau, les yeux tournés vers la métisse, le médecin cala le combiné dans le creux de son cou. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. L'homme avait signé toutes les autorisations pour sa fille, était au courant de la date de l'opération puisqu'Albert avait pris grand soin de glisser toutes les informations nécessaires dans la pochette que la petiote avait ramenée chez elle. Pourquoi diantre était-il si étonné ? Si ignorant. Albert sentit les vrilles du doute s'insinuer en lui, scrutant sa patiente qui ne bougeait pas, évanouie depuis des heures. Elle n'aurait quand même pas… Sa voix se fit légèrement plus faible, vacillante et indécise.

_ Mr. Ronsard, de la clinique auto-mail au coin de la dixième avenue, vous—

_ QUOI ?!

Le médecin eut tout juste le temps d'arracher le combiné de son oreille, grimaçant à l'attaque sonore, sentant une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son dos alors que ses pires craintes se confirmaient. L'enfant, Helena. Jamais elle n'avait averti qui que ce soit. Son père, son tuteur, peu importe qu'il pouvait bien être, avait été tenu dans l'ignorance alors que la jeune fille passait sur le billard. Elle avait sans doute falsifié les documents, Mustang ne devait pas même être d'accord avec cette opération et…oh, misère… il avait pratiqué une opération en tout illégalité sur une enfant mineure. Et pire que tout, son état était préoccupant. Ronsard s'épongea le front, aussi fébrile désormais que pouvait l'être Roy, à l'autre bout du fil, non loin de faire un malaise. Sans doute le jeune homme n'avait-il pas encore saisi la pleine portée de la situation car il s'écria encore :

_ Où est Helena ?! Passez la moi sur le champ !

Comment lui dire que sa fille n'était pas en mesure de répondre ? Qu'il était déjà trop tard et que le mal était fait ? Misère, Mustang était militaire, il ne faudrait qu'un mot de sa part pour faire fermer l'établissement, le mettre sous les verrous pendant des années, abrutir sa famille de honte et de dettes… Dans un brusque élan de colère, le médecin détesta la fillette étendue non loin de lui, responsable de ses maux. Puis il se reprit. Tout ceci était de sa faute, la métisse n'était en rien à blâmer ; il n'avait pas su voir au-delà d'un mensonge d'enfant. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi négligeant ?

Resserrant sa prise sur le téléphone, Ronsard déglutit difficilement, ravalant le juron qui avait manqué de franchir ses lèvres et inspira profondément. Il n'était jamais aisé d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à la famille d'un patient, plus encore quand cette même famille n'était pas au courant.

_ J'appelais justement à ce sujet . Nous avons connu quelques difficultés durant l'opération et—

_ … Oh, seigneur…

Albert crut que le jeune homme allait s'évanouir tant sa voix fut faible et tremblante. Il l'imagina sans peine et sentit les remords et l'amertume gagner son palais en un gout amer. Il ne put rien dire de plus que déjà, Mustang prenait ses affaires et se précipitait hors de son bureau.

_ J'arrive immédiatement.

₪. ₪. ₪

Albert s'était rarement sentit aussi nerveux. Dérouté, aussi, puisqu'il s'était attendu à des injures, des hurlements, des « je vous ferai condamner pour cela ! » et d'autres menaces du même genre. Mais l'homme échevelé de sa course qui s'était présenté un quart d'heure plus tard sur le pas de la porte de l'établissement n'avait pourtant rien fait de tout cela. Le regard brillant d'angoisse, la respiration haletante, il était entré en trombe dans le bureau, véritable tornade de noir et de bleu, demandant après sa fille. Albert avait tenu à le laisser seul quelques instants au chevet de la petite patiente, se retenant de les observer derrière la vitre de plexiglas, organisant ses papiers et priant en silence pour que l'histoire ne s'ébruite pas, que l'enfant s'en tire et que personne ne pâtisse davantage de cette situation dramatique.

Debout près du lit, Roy contemplait le visage congestionné de douleur d'Helena. Focalisé sur son front trempé de sueur, hypnotisé par le bip incessant et irrégulier des machines auxquelles elle était reliée, il refusait obstinément de contempler le bras mécanique. Qu'était donc passé par la tête de l'Ishbal, bon sang ?! N'avait-il pas dit, ne l'avait-il pas prévenue que tout ceci serait dangereux pour elle, sa santé, qu'elle pourrait faire une crise qui lui serait fatale ? Le militaire soupira, se passant une main lasse sur le visage. A travers ses doigts, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant, se mordant les lèvres en la voyant ainsi, si frêle et chétive. Quelle aberration. N'était-il pas censé la protéger ? N'avait-il pas juré, bordel ?! Que rien ne lui arriverait ? Et voilà qu'il la retrouvait inerte dans un lit d'hôpital, lui donnant l'impression cruelle d'être revenu des semaines, des mois en arrière, lorsqu'il attendait son réveil à la fin de la guerre. Mettrait-elle encore autant de temps pour revenir à la réalité ?

Et toute cette folie pour quoi ? Un membre. Un satané membre de métal qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie. Un léger rictus se peignit sur les traits du militaire. Il se sentait stupide. Bien sûr, qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu en place plus longtemps ; il ne s'étonnait presque pas de la retrouver ici. Si la situation avait été autre, si elle était là, souriante et éveillée, à lui montrer ce bras mécanique au lieu de demeurer allongée sans réaction, il aurait presque pu être fier de sa démarche. Elle avait joué suffisamment fin pour tous les mener en bateau, en grande partie grâce à sa propre négligence. Au moins Falman pourrait la féliciter de ses progrès en écriture, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait définitivement plus rien à apprendre de ce côté-là…

Avec un soupir, Roy se détourna, abandonnant sa fille avec regrets. Il lui fallait cependant des explications, quelque chose, qu'on lui assure que tout irait bien. Il regagna le bureau, se planta tel un piquet devant le médecin qui n'en menait pas large. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait lui en vouloir. S'il devait demander à ce qu'on l'emmène et qu'il subisse un procès pour une intervention chirurgicale lourde en toute illégalité. Il ne serait guère difficile de le faire plonger, l'agonir de dettes et lui interdire le droit d'exercer. Quelques mots seraient suffisants, quelques papiers signés et l'affaire serait bouclée. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, bon dieu ! Il aurait dû le voir ! Quel homme pouvait ainsi se faire berner par une fillette et accepter aveuglément de l'opérer ?

Roy songea qu'il était tout aussi coupable que cet homme qui semblait fondre sur place devant la froideur de son regard et il soupira, désabusé. Non. Le docteur Ronsard ne paierait pas pour les fautes du père qu'il était, et l'égoïsme d'Helena. L'opération en elle-même était un franc succès, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en constater. Cela serait sans doute le seul point positif de toute cette affaire.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé.

_Pas autant que moi_, eut envie de rétorquer Roy, se retenant au dernier moment en se mordant la langue. Il se fichait bien de ses pardons. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, présentement, c'était si Helena s'en sortirait indemne ou s'il lui fallait demander au docteur Knox de réserver une chambre à l'hôpital de Centrale.

_ Comment son état va-t-il évoluer ?

Ronsard réajusta ses lunettes, levant le dossier désormais complet de la métisse, plissant légèrement les yeux. Il soupira, un coude planté sur le bureau.

_ Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle aille mieux, Mr. Mustang. Ses constantes vitales sont faibles mais au vue des renseignements que vous m'avez fournis…la pose d'un auto-mail est une opération très lourde à porter pour le corps, et compte tenu de l'état initial de votre fille, ce sera d'autant plus difficile pour elle.

_ Ira-t-elle mieux, oui ou non ?

Excédé, Roy plaqua fermement ses mains sur le bois du meuble, se penchant vers l'avant dans un clair signe de menace. Il vit la sueur entacher les tempes du médecin et sa pomme d'Adam trembler nerveusement. Mal à l'aise, Ronsard s'agita.

_ Il lui faut le temps de récupérer. Avec une attention soigneuse, je pense pouvoir avancer sans trop me tromper qu'elle s'en sortira.

_ Le coma. Quand est-ce qu'elle en sortira ?

Cette fois ci, le plus âgé parut se rasséréner, reprenant une bride du peu de confiance qui lui restait encore.

_ Elle n'était pas dans le coma, Mr. Mustang. Evanouie, je dirais plutôt, dans un état de faiblesse extrême qui se maintiendra jusqu'à temps que son corps récupère.

_ Je ne vois guère de différence avec un coma, cracha Roy, acerbe, en se redressant. Il ne trainerait pas l'homme en justice mais il était hors de question cependant qu'il l'épargne et le ménage. Quand se réveillera-t-elle ?

_ Si tout se passe bien, dans quelques jours, tout au plus. Il n'est pas indiqué de la déplacer dans un hôpital ou de la ramener chez vous, cependant, je pense qu'il serait préférable de…

_ Elle reste ici tout autant que je le ferai.

₪. ₪. ₪

Conformément aux prédictions du médecin, Helena regagna le monde réel au bout de quelques jours. Tout aussi conformément à ses dires, Roy n'avait pas quitté son chevet, ne sortant de la chambre que pour se sustenter rapidement et passer en coup de vent à la maison pour se doucher et prendre des affaires de rechange. Il avait prévenu Hawkeye de la situation, avait même été jusqu'à prendre avec lui quelques piles de paperasse pour le tenir éloigné de l'angoisse, mais avait refusé tout net de quitter l'établissement. Il faisait confiance à Ronsard qui, bien que rassuré sur son propre statut, s'inquiétait toujours autant de l'état de la métisse mais ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la jeune fille encore une fois seule dans un environnement pareille.

L'attente fut longue et lorsqu'Helena ouvrit finalement les yeux, posant sur son entourage un regard flou et dérouté, Roy ne sut comment réagir. A défaut des gestes adéquats, il se contenta de la regarder reprendre pied dans la réalité sans un mot, ses papiers délaissés sur la petite table qu'il avait trainée d'autorité dans la pièce. Les infirmières qui passaient de temps à autres dans la salle n'avaient pas osé redire à son comportement, se contentant de lui apporter une tasse de café ou des coussins afin qu'il puisse s'installer plus confortablement. Bien que rembourrée, une chaise n'en restait pas moins une chaise et Roy avait passé les pires nuits de sa vie, le dos cassé en deux et incapable de trouver le sommeil avant des heures. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de pouvoir le retrouver plus facilement, même en sachant qu'Helena était hors de danger.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que l'Ishbal était suffisamment éveillée pour tenir une conversation et que son taux de morphine n'entravait pas sa capacité à lui adresser la parole, il laissa passer quelques mots, d'un ton presque badin.

_ Tu es la jeune fille la plus idiote et la plus téméraire qui m'ait été donné de connaitre.

_ Hum…

Fermant les yeux, la métisse s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, cherchant à capter quelques sensations au niveau de son bras gauche. Elle ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur, sans doute à cause des analgésiques qu'on lui avait administrés, encore étourdie de son évanouissement prolongé. Elle ne s'étonnait même pas de la présence de Roy à ses côtés ; elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu garder longtemps secrète une telle information mais avait espéré qu'elle pourrait rentrer à l'appartement et le lui apprendre là-bas, dans de meilleures conditions. Elle avait seulement sous-estimé la violence de sa réaction face à l'intervention médicale. La voix de son père adoptif s'éleva encore dans le silence de rigueur, lui parvenant légèrement déformée par la fatigue.

_ Est-ce que cela valait véritablement le coup, Helena ?

_ Oui.

Bien sûr, que cela valait le coup. Un simple coup d'œil sur les couvertures lui permit de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé un bras. Un bras monstrueux, fait de métal et de vis, de fils et d'elle ne savait quoi encore. Mais elle avait à nouveau deux mains pour tenter de construire un futur qu'elle espérait un peu plus vif et coloré que la vie qu'elle avait pu connaitre jusqu'à présent. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point ceci était important ? A quel point elle avait besoin de cela ? Elle aussi, avait des choses à faire… Tellement de choses et si peu de temps pour les mener à bien.

Roy se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, sa tête reposant contre le dossier du fauteuil. Helena lui jeta un regard en biais, notant les cernes qui lui dévoraient le visage et la barbe qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de raser. Elle étouffa un ricanement. Ils devaient être beaux, tous les deux.

_ Ne recommence jamais plus une chose pareille, est-ce que c'est clair ?

La voix du jeune homme avait tremblé, comme secouée d'angoisse, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne recommence encore. Helena haussa un sourcil. Les médicaments perdaient lentement mais sûrement de leur effet, laissant peu à peu les sensations gagner son corps engourdi. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, elle avait brusquement trop chaud et elle sentait le long de son épaule étroitement bandée des picotements qui se faisaient de plus en plus désagréables. Elle n'en dit rien, cependant, désireuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de poursuivre une conversation qu'elle savait cruciale avec l'homme qui l'avait recueillie.

_ Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle sans trop comprendre. Le jeune homme eut un petit rire désabusé.

_ Parce que je tiens à toi, stupide petite gamine écervelée et que je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive malheur. Pas si je peux l'en empêcher. Alors bon sang, la prochaine fois, parle m'en.

_ J'en ai parlé.

Mustang se redressa, ouvrant les yeux pour les planter dans ceux d'Helena qui le fixa sans ciller. Elle vit l'inquiétude scintiller dans le noir de ses prunelles et se demanda un instant si elle méritait qu'on se préoccupât d'elle à ce point-là.

_ Non, Lena, répliqua doucement Roy, usant d'un surnom dont il ne l'avait encore jamais gratifiée autrement qu'en pensée. Tu as ordonné, sans prendre le temps de penser aux conséquences, aux répercutions que cela auraient sur nous tous. Les autres étaient tout aussi morts de peur que moi. Tu aurais pu mourir.

L'Ishbal ne dit rien, consciente de la justesse de ses propos et ne cherchant pas à les réfuter. Peut-être s'était-elle montrée trop naïve, trop impulsive, à tenter seule cette opération. Se rendait compte finalement de la chance inouïe qu'elle avait eu. Roy désigna son bras d'un geste vague, portant toute son attention sur le membre artificiel.

_ Est-ce qu'il te plait, au moins ?

Helena contempla son nouveau bras, levant sa main valide avec quelques difficultés pour en tracer les contours glacés, appréciant la texture douce et pourtant incongrue, dérangeante. Elle tenta d'en faire bouger les doigts et échoua lamentablement. Elle haussa les épaules, presque fataliste.

_ Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin de ça.

_ Oserais-je te demander pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai un rêve.

Mustang esquissa un vague sourire en coin. Rassuré que la petite soit sauvée, il était déjà plus enclin à une conversation construite. Il savait bien que l'enfant n'avait pas pris une décision pareille sur un coup de tête mais il ne parvenait pour le moment à comprendre le pourquoi de son geste.

_ Vraiment ?

Helena opina du chef, détournant subitement le regard et Roy eut la stupeur de voir le haut de ses oreilles s'agrémenter d'une délicate couleur rosée qui gagna ses pommettes et sa nuque. Il demeura un instant interdit et dut se pencher légèrement en avant pour saisir les propos que marmonnait la jeune fille, refusant de lui faire entièrement face. Honteuse ? Non, simplement gênée des mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui divulguer un extraordinaire secret.

_ Je t'ai entendu, l'autre jour. Discuter avec Maes.

Le brun demeura silencieux, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Il ne se souvenait guère de toutes les visites de Maes, encore moins si la petite était dans les parages. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu entendre qui ait pu la pousser à usurper son identité pour se faire poser un auto-mail en guise de bras gauche ?

_ Tu veux aider les faibles, hein. Monter au sommet, pour nous aider. Je veux faire pareil.

Le militaire en resta sans voix, la dévisageant avec un air de pure incrédulité aux traits. Alors c'était ça… ces quelques mots qu'il échangeait avec Maes, ce désir de faire bouger les choses, de rétablir l'équilibre, de rendre véritablement justice ; la gamine avait décidé de faire de cette quête, un nouvel axe de sa vie. Roy contempla le bras qui reposait sagement sur les couvertures, ce membre gris sans chaleur, rattaché à se corps maigrelet par la force de sa propre ambition, par _sa faute_. Perdu par ses erreurs, remplacé par une autre, quelle triste ironie.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule place au sommet de la pyramide, plaisanta-t-il avec un désespoir évident. Et elle est pour moi.

Helena se tourna à nouveau vers lui, fébrile, agitée, en proie aux douleurs qui se réveillaient doucement en elle, autant physiques que mentales. Elle découvrit les dents dans une grimace agacée.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta place. Je veux seulement que mon peuple revienne. Je veux seulement qu'on leur redonne leurs terres, leurs foyers. Je veux que nos deux peuples puissent s'entendre, pour de vrai. Qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre, déclama-t-elle avec force. Son ton se radoucit, ses yeux se fixant sur ses mains. Moi, poursuivit-elle dans un souffle. Moi, je suis faible. Inutile. Mais je veux aider. Je veux t'aider, toi, parce que je te fais confiance.

Et il y avait un espoir tellement enfantin, tellement simple, dans ses propos timides que Roy sentit sa gorge se serrer. Sentit la brusque envie de la serrer contre son cœur, de tenter de lui apporter la chaleur humaine qu'elle avait fini par oublier, perdue dans la guerre, noyée dans le sang et les larmes. Si jeune et pourtant, déjà marquée d'horreurs, balafrée de cauchemars au goût de réalité. Si puéril soit son souhait, si irréalisable semblait-il, il l'émut au plus haut point, aussi tendre et fragile qu'un sourire d'enfant.

_ … C'est un rêve bien prétentieux, jeune fille.

Helena esquissa un sourire discret, soulagée qu'il ne se moque pas, qu'il ne cherche pas à la détourner de ce but qu'elle s'était fixée envers et contre tous.

_ Le tient l'est aussi, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur, espiègle. Roy rit doucement, levant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. La métisse se laissa curieusement faire, semblant presque apprécier le simple contact et rarement Mustang n'avait trouvé de geste plus réconfortant que celui-ci. Comme si sentir la gamine sous ses doigts, tangible, présente, effaçait soudain toutes les heures d'angoisse passées à son chevet.

_ Tu as raison.

La main qui fourrageait doucement dans les cheveux bruns descendit finalement jusqu'à celles de la plus jeune. La métisse contempla les grandes paumes se presser contre les siennes, vaguement déçue de ne rien ressentir sur son membre mécanique mais curieusement ravie que l'homme n'ait pas dénigré son existence, l'acceptant telle qu'elle était, telle qu'elle serait.

_Helena. Je te promets. Ces mains, ces deux mains là —en guise de preuve, il éleva légèrement leurs doigts entrelacés —, elles t'aideront à construire un monde pour les tiens. Pour les gens d'Amestris, d'Ishbal, les autres. Et ces deux petites mains, ici —il les apporta contre son front, fermant brièvement les yeux avant d'y poser fugacement ses lèvres—, je les protégerais.

₪. ₪. ₪

Le docteur Ronsard l'avait prévenue ; la rééducation serait longue et douloureuse. Helena pouvait se vanter d'avoir connu les pires souffrances au monde malgré sa jeunesse, elle n'en restait pas moins une enfant que la patience avait tendance à fuir. Particulièrement lorsque, au bout de trois mois passés à s'exercer chaque jour pendant des heures ; elle ne parvenait toujours pas à mouvoir correctement son membre artificiel. Le calme était finalement revenu tant bien que mal dans le foyer Mustang. Après son réveil à la clinique, le médecin avait tenu à la garder encore une journée de plus afin de tester l'auto-mail et s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait pas la moindre rechute. Helena avait pesté, se sentant toujours aussi peu à l'aise dans les milieux hospitaliers mais Roy l'avait fermement enjointe à ne pas sortir du lit avant qu'il ne vienne la chercher le lendemain. Il l'avait laissée passer la nuit seule sans trop de craintes, retournant au QG pour apaiser ses collègues que la nouvelle avait tout autant bouleversé que lui. Helena dut d'ailleurs s'excuser platement devant chacun d'entre eux et se prit une légère taloche sur la tête de la part d'Havoc, mécontent de la frayeur qu'elle lui avait faite mais heureux de la retrouver en un seul morceau. Roy avait grincé des dents pour la forme mais n'avait rien ajouté de plus, conscient que la petite avait compris la leçon et qu'elle ne recommencerait pas de sitôt. La déception qu'elle avait pu lire dans le regard de Jean était sans doute la plus amère et efficace des punitions et personne n'avait insisté, préférant délaisser le dramatique évènement dans un coin sans plus y revenir.

Le retour à l'appartement s'était fait dans une curieuse atmosphère silencieuse, non pas gênée ou malsaine, mais simplement détendue, les mots enfin placés sur des sentiments sans qu'il n'y ait plus rien à ajouter pour venir éclairer la situation. Helena avait repris sa routine, Roy son travail, la première accompagnant l'ainé au bureau et restant sagement à étudier ou tenter de mouvoir sa prothèse. Elle avait reçu du médecin de nombreuses consignes, que son père avait lui aussi écoutées avec attention, afin de garder l'auto-mail dans un état optimal où il ne risquait pas de la faire inutilement souffrir. L'Ishbal s'employait minutieusement à suivre toutes les directives, entamant le programme de rééducation —qu'elle avait refusé tout net de suivre à la clinique, résignant ainsi Mustang à la laisser pratiquer d'elle-même de crainte d'avoir à subir une nouvelle crise de nerfs— avec un sérieux attendrissant.

Malgré tous ses efforts, cependant, les progrès demeuraient fort peu significatifs et Helena commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Roy ne comptait plus les fois où, de rage, elle avait balancé les ouvrages qu'elle lisait sur la table du salon et avait piétiné avec colère jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer et n'en sortir que pour le diner. Elle venait en général ranger ses coups de sang après quelques heures, toujours aussi frustrée, refusant d'ouvrir la bouche et de se confier. Depuis leur discussion dans la chambre de la clinique, l'Ishbal s'était montrée nettement plus ouverte. Si de son bras, elle ne constatait pas le moindre changement, Roy, lui, les notait un peu plus chaque jour dans sa manière d'être, de se comporter, de rire et d'échanger. L'enfant réservée qu'il avait ramenée à East City laissait finalement lentement la place à une jeune fille effrontée, curieuse et un peu trop maligne pour son propre bien.

Etait-ce ainsi, le métier de parent ? Roy découvrait toujours un peu plus d'un monde qu'il n'avait encore jamais foulé et si son immensité pouvait l'émerveillé, il était également source de nombreuses peurs et interrogations. Maes n'aidait d'ailleurs pas des masses, pas plus que ses collègues qui venaient régulièrement le taquiner au sujet de la future adolescence d'Helena, qui ne manquerait pas de faire du bruit. Roy tentait en vain de se souvenir de la sienne, ne se rappelant que de longues heures d'études penché sur ses livres d'Alchimie, et son apprentissage auprès de son maitre avant de s'engager dans l'armée. Mais qu'en serait-il de la métisse ? Son histoire était autrement plus complexe et différente de la sienne pour influencer sa personnalité et bon sang, les seules femmes qu'il avait jamais côtoyées avaient été sa tante ; Mme. Christmas, la femme qui l'avait élevé, et les nombreuses conquêtes qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut depuis qu'il avait adopté Helena. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait traiter sa fille comme un vulgaire coup d'un soir, grands dieux ! Et il n'était pas certain que demander à Hawkeye de parler de « trucs de filles » avec Helena soit une idée si judicieuse que cela. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui expliquer le miel et les abeilles, c'était déjà ça de sauvé.

Au fil des mois, les mouvements d'Helena se firent plus fluides, moins douloureux et plus précis. Gérer la force qu'induisait son bras métallique était une gymnastique éprouvante qu'elle avait encore peine à maitriser correctement mais le nombre de verres brisés ou de couverts tordus avait nettement diminué et Roy constatait avec non moins de plaisir que l'intéressée, que sa mobilité revenait. Il était étrange de voir Helena déambuler dans son bureau ou l'appartement, désormais affublée de deux bras parfaitement opérationnels. Mustang avait fini par s'habituer à cette manche vide et le contraste en était d'autant plus saisissant qu'Helena avait toujours été gauchère et ne se servait plus que de sa nouvelle main, retrouvant d'anciens réflexes qu'elle avait cru devoir abandonner à jamais. Et si le brun gardait encore quelque rancœur en contemplant la prothèse grise, le sourire de la métisse, lorsqu'elle parvenait à tracer correctement ses mots sans briser le crayon ou déchirer la feuille, gommait efficacement les mauvais souvenirs.

₪. ₪. ₪

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Mustang observait en silence sa fille adoptive, assise à la table basse du salon, qui s'appliquait avec un soin tout particulier à tracer un cercle sur une feuille volante, marmonnant dans sa barbe des propos incohérents. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il avait remarqué l'intérêt que portait Helena aux nombreux ouvrages d'Alchimie qui tapissaient les murs de son cabinet de travail —il aimait ce terme presque officiel, qui ne faisait pourtant que traduire en un langage fleuri le capharnaüm monstrueux de son bureau personnel— qu'elle empilait dans sa chambre pour pouvoir les consulter plus rapidement. Il n'en n'avait trop rien dit sur le moment, fier qu'elle plonge le nez dans des livres qu'il avait lui-même étudié, des années auparavant et avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une curiosité de sa part. Maintenant qu'il voyait les cercles se multiplier sur les feuilles, des ébauches de calculs, des paragraphes théoriques recopiés puis annotés en tous sens sur des dizaines de feuilles volantes, il n'était plus certain qu'il ne s'agissait que là d'une lubie passagère.

_ Il me semblait pourtant que l'Alchimie était proscrite à Ishbal, s'enquit doucement le militaire en s'avançant jusqu'à elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Helena haussa les siennes, demeurant concentrée sur ses crayonnages, une moue songeuse aux traits alors qu'elle tentait de saisir un concept obscur.

_ Je ne suis plus à Ishbal, répondit-elle en toute simplicité.

Il lui avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, d'abandonner son dieu à son sort. Elle ne reniait en rien ses origines mais en Ishbala, elle n'avait plus foi. Comment aurait-elle pu encore accorder son attention à une divinité qui n'avait rien fait d'autres que les observer mourir les uns après les autres ? Iris et David méritaient-ils d'être sacrifiés sur son autel dans l'indifférence la plus totale ? Certains diraient sans doute qu'il s'agissait là d'une épreuve pour tester leurs convictions mais Helena n'y prêtait plus la moindre attention. Le destin, elle avait cessé d'y croire et elle construirait le sien comme elle l'entendrait. Et cela passerait par l'apprentissage de l'Alchimie.

Si les premiers temps, Roy se tint à distance respectable de ses petites magouilles et autres découvertes, il ne put cependant se contenir plus longtemps et venir y mettre son nez. Par quelques remarques, quelques piques et autres interrogations lancées à droite à gauche, il en vint finalement à prendre sur son temps pour lui enseigner quelques ficelles et autres astuces alchimiques. Loin de se braquer comme cela avait été souvent le cas lorsqu'il tentait en vain de l'aider avec son auto-mail, Helena avait accueilli cette nouvelle source de savoir avec une joie manifeste, se révélant être une élève attentive et plus assidue qu'en arithmétique. Et il s'avéra également que la gamine n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Oh, bien sûr, elle était loin d'être l'enfant prodige, capable de maitriser en quelques battements de cils toutes les arcanes de ce pouvoir incommensurable mais sans vouloir se vanter, Mustang se savait bon professeur et les capacités d'Helena le rendaient plus que fier.

En quelques semaines, elle parvint à acquérir les bases fondamentales de la transmutation, apprit en un temps records les grands principes de la matière et sa première tentative, fut, à la grande stupeur de son père, un franc succès. Il semblait qu'Helena, loin de se borner à suivre les théories fumeuses pondues par des esprits parfois trop supérieurs pour être parfaitement sains, agissait à l'instinct. Ses cercles étaient d'une simplicité presque navrante mais les résultats qu'elle obtenait étaient toujours surprenants. Des semaines aux mois, elle finit par se spécialiser lentement mais sûrement dans une Alchimie plus élémentaire et naturelle, se concentrant davantage sur la modification de son environnement plutôt qu'une création pure. Une réminiscence des principes de son peuple, peut-être, qui vénérait son dieu autant que la terre qu'ils foulaient autrefois. Ainsi, Roy eut la stupeur de la retrouver un soir dans leur appartement, entourée d'une bonne dizaine de volume qu'elle s'amusait à maintenir dans les airs au moyen de nombreuses feuilles de papier disposées sous chacun des objets. Choqué sur le moment de constater à quel point elle avait pu progresser, il l'avait finalement chaudement félicitée et encouragée à continuer.

Comme tout don fraichement acquis et exploité, cependant, il était à craindre que quelqu'un le remarque. Ce que fit Hakuro en visitant Mustang à l'improviste, surprenant alors la jeune fille dans ses expériences. Roy avait bien tenté de limiter la casse, prétendre qu'il n'y avait que les expérimentations hasardeuses et curieuses d'une adolescente ; l'inspecteur envoyé à la demande du Général débarquait pourtant dans son bureau moins d'une semaine plus tard dans l'optique relativement claire de tester la métisse. Sceptique et méfiante, la jeune fille se prêta néanmoins au jeu sous l'œil vigilant et angoissé de son paternel, redoutant les résultats qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils soient négatifs, qu'on oublie jusqu'à l'existence de l'Ishbal. Hélas, ses prières silencieuses ne furent pas écoutées. La lettre envoyée par l'inspection leur enjoignait vivement d'inscrire l'adolescente au prochain examen et l'aval du Führer ne laissait souffrir aucun refus. Roy avait en vain cherché la parade ; il était hors de question que sa fille devienne un membre à part entière de l'armée, encore moins dans le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat, mais Helena lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_ J'ai réfléchi, déclara-t-elle un beau jour, brisant le silence qui s'était imposé au vaste bureau.

Penché sur ses habituels dossiers, Mustang n'avait pas réagi immédiatement, pour une fois concentré sur sa tâche, puis avait fini par lever le nez de ses papiers pour fixer sa fille d'un air curieux.

_ A quoi donc ?

_ La proposition du Président. Je vais accepter.

_ Il n'en n'est pas question !

Si deux minutes plus tôt, il était encore installé confortablement dans son fauteuil à maudire ses dossiers en retard, ces derniers avaient été instantanément oubliés. Désormais debout, le jeune homme avait vivement plaqué ses mains sur son bureau, faisant dangereusement vaciller une pile de rapports. Il toisa la métisse d'un air à la fois terriblement froid, cherchant à la faire changer de position —tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une fois sa décision prise, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'Helena revienne dessus— et atrocement anxieux. Etait-ce une blague ? Une idée folle qui lui traversait encore une fois la tête ? Elle n'avait pas même quatorze ans, nom de dieu ! Comment pouvait-elle-même songer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à s'enchainer tel un chien au service militaire ? Avait-elle seulement consciences des risques qu'elle prenait à s'exposer ainsi ?

Assise à la table basse, un livre d'Alchimie sur les genoux, Helena haussa les épaules, fatalistes, tournant sa page sans la moindre affection.

_ Toi-même tu disais qu'il n'était guère conseillé de désobéir au Führer.

_ Au diable ce damné de Führer ! Moi vivant, tu ne porteras pas la moindre veste d'uniforme, clair ?

_ Faudra-t-il que je te passe sur le corps, alors ?

La plaisanterie ne fut pas le moins du monde au goût de l'ainé qui ne se départait pas de sa fureur, sentant monter en lui les relents d'impuissance. La jeune fille avait été jusqu'à falsifier et mentir pour obtenir un auto-mail, qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire pour participer à l'examen d'entrée des Alchimistes d'Etat. A choisir, Roy préférait encore être au courant de ses projets plutôt que de les découvrir devant son cadavre ou il ne savait quoi encore. Avec un soupir, il se rassit, se prenant le front dans la main. Cette gamine lui donnerait des cheveux blancs bien avant l'âge requis, c'était certain. Dans ces moments, il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir une femme sous la main pour parvenir à lui faire entendre raison.

_ Helena… te rends tu comptes ? L'armée, l'armée qui a détruit ton peuple, tué ta famille et tu prétends vouloir en faire partie ?! Pour quelles raisons, j'aimerais bien savoir !

_ Pour toi.

A nouveau, le militaire tomba des nues.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ton rêve, expliqua calmement la jeune fille avec un sérieux serein. Tout dans sa posture trahissait une assurance certaine, une volonté farouche qu'il ne pourrait éteindre. Ton prétentieux rêve, le mien. Ne nous voilons pas la face, Roy ; sans puissance, nous n'arriverons à rien. Et les Alchimistes d'Etat le sont.

_ Lena…

La jeune fille agita la main, chassant une mouche invisible. Roy songea soudain à quel point elle avait grandi, à quel point elle avait pu changer depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée d'Ishbal. Le chemin avait été long, ardu, autant pour elle que pour lui mais désormais qu'il en contemplait le résultat, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier. Et terriblement triste de la voir ainsi s'enliser sur une route aussi difficile que celle qu'elle avait choisi. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient elles pas être simples ? Au moins pour elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien n'y faire, ne pas réussir à la protéger correctement de tous les maux ?

_ Peut-être que je ne ferais pas la différence, reprit la métisse d'une voix presque agacée._ Ishbala_, peut être que je serais inutile, un simple poids de plus, mais je veux essayer. Ces deux mains, tu as juré de les protéger. Soit, et bien je décide que ces sales petits doigts vont t'aider à grimper jusqu'au sommet.

Elle leva ses paumes, lui faisant offrande de ses convictions comme il avait pu lui offrir une nouvelle vie, un toit, une famille aussi bigarrée qu'elle était aimante. Elle n'était qu'une enfant du désert, sauvée de la misère par un militaire un peu fou et condamnée à mourir dans quelques années, dévorée par son propre corps. Helena souhaitait vivre. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Et laisser derrière elle une trace, quelque chose qui aurait finalement un sens. Au fil des jours, sa survie lui était apparue non plus comme une donnée aléatoire du destin mais davantage une nouvelle chance, une opportunité de changer la donne, de faire quelque chose d'utile de ses dix doigts. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un rêve un peu naïf, d'une envie ô combien difficile mais sa mère lui avait assez souvent rabâché ; pas de regrets ma fille, pas de regrets. Elle n'en n'aurait pas. Elle n'en n'aurait plus. Et ce fut par son regard déterminé que Roy sut qu'il était vain de chercher à l'en dissuader. Il soupira, las. Lui, héros de la guerre, militaire aguerri, Alchimiste d'Etat exemplaire, gradé et avec sous ses ordres une flopée d'hommes et femmes, ne parvenait pourtant pas à se faire obéir d'une simple adolescente un peu trop ambitieuse. Où allait le monde, vraiment ?

_ … Sale gamine effrontée !

Helena sourit.

_ Il faut croire que je ne suis pas une Mustang pour rien.

* * *

Ce fut laborieux. Ce fut un long chapitre et ce fut également le dernier retraçant l'enfance d'Helena (ne vous planquez pas, j'entends les "enfin" de soulagement que vous poussez tous). Prochain chapitre (que j'ai commencé, bien que de peu, et qui subira sans doute une foule de modifications) nous retrouverons donc notre joyeuse troupe.

Après quelques discussions avec ma Béta à trois heures du mat lorsque je créchais dans son sympathique pays et l'excellent canapé lit qui m'avait été attribué, j'ai enfin trouvé la solution à mon problème de scénario. Depuis quelques chapitres qui trainaient en longueur parce que je ne savais pas le moins du monde où je devais aller avec cette fic, j'ai finalement retrouvé la voie. Bon, alors, vu la taille des chapitres, je doute que je puisse poster rapidement mais... mais au moins, les choses vont bouger, c'est déjà ça, pas vrai?

Je remercie très fort les gens qui me suivent et qui ont la patience de me lire, surtout. Vraiment, vous êtes formidables. J'espère vous revoir aux prochains chapitres, histoire de terminer cette petite aventure ensemble. Sur ce, portez vous bien et à la prochaine.

Oh, by the way, j'ai quelques dessins qui trainent sur mon pc et qui devraient s'incruster gentiment sur mon blog ; aux quatre coins de la folie. Le lien est sur mon profil, si jamais ça vous intéresse. Je ne suis pas encore en vacances mais je pense que j'aurais le temps de crayonner un peu durant mes jours de repos.


	24. Interlude : Premières fois

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne année même peut être, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, pour ceux qui suivent effectivement cette fiction et qui doivent rager de me voir avancer à deux kilomètres à l'heure. A ce sujet, j'aimerais sincèrement vous amener des bonnes nouvelles, malheureusement... Eh bien, j'ai perdu tragiquement mon pc il y a de cela deux mois, maintenant (misère... si longtemps déjà?!) plus les études, des concours, du travail, bref, la vie mouvementée d'une jeune qui veut des sous pour se racheter un ordinateur et qui révise pour apprendre un métier. Mais parce qu'il fallait tout de même que je donne signe de vie et que je déclame un peu l'avancement des choses, je fais donc un rapide passage ici.

Alors, tout d'abord, non, je n'abandonne pas l'Enfant des Deux rives. Je sais, je sais, je mets un chapitre tous les six mois (et encore) mais j'ai de bonnes raisons et elles sont citées plus haut. Disons que cette fic subit un peu les aléas de l'emploi du temps et mes envies du moment. Elle reste toujours en stand by et je la complète régulièrement, donc pas de souci, on en verra un jour le bout et la fin, c'est promis.

Ensuite, ce que je vous donne aujourd'hui, c'est un petit interlude, je dirais, que je ne pouvais pas mettre avant puisque s'y glissaient quelques informations qui auraient pu compromettre le mystèèèèère que j'avais laissé planer un bon moment sur les origines d'Helena.

Je vous livre donc des petites scénettes toutes simples, du quotidien entre un militaire et une métisse Ishbal, toutes ces premières fois qu'on oublie parfois mais qui restent les plus belles de toutes. Par ailleurs, si jamais vous avez des envies ou des suggestions à ce sujet, je vous invite à les faire : je pourrais veut être vous caller un autre interlude, avec ça.

Sur ce, bonne lecture bonnes gens !

* * *

La première fois était venue de manière si banale qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté grande attention, se contentant d'accéder à la requête de sa fille adoptive d'un geste machinal. Le mot était sorti naturellement et même Helena n'en n'avait pas tenu compte, le nez plongé dans son assiette.

Pourtant, ce simple mot de quelques lettres avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation.

_ Tu me passes le sel s'il te plait, papa ?

₪.₪.₪

C'était à la fois simple et terriblement stupide. Roy y avait déjà songé plus d'une fois, principalement quand le silence de son appartement froid devenait un peu trop oppressant. Bien qu'étant un homme d'action, le militaire savait pourtant que dans les faits, l'opération était un tantinet risquée. D'un part parce qu'il n'était quasiment jamais chez lui, et son manque de temps libre poserait également problème, ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu une grand affinité avec ce genre de choses.

Mais quand Helena lui avait avoué, alors qu'elle enfournait ses pâtes au gruyère avec la régularité d'une moissonneuse batteuse, qu'elle s'ennuyait à rester seule toute la journée Roy s'était décidé à franchir le pas.

Alors que l'Ishbal caressait son tout nouveau chat, il avait eu le plaisir de se voir dessiner sur sa frimousse enjouée, un sourire heureux et ravi.

Le premier qu'elle lui offrait.

₪.₪.₪

Roy n'était pas un grand amateur de musique. Non pas qu'il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt –il n'était pas contre un bon morceau de jazz de temps à autres en rentrant du boulot – seulement, il avait très peu d'avis sur la question faute d'avoir le temps de s'y pencher sérieusement. Et quand on lui demandait quel était artiste, ou encore sa chanson préférée, il vous répondait invariablement qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il décrète, alors qu'Helena écoutait une histoire drôle du Sous-Lieutenant Havoc, assise à même le bureau, que son rire d'enfant était la plus belle musique du monde.

₪.₪.₪

Cette première fois-là, il l'avait regrettée.

Il avait agi sur le coup, pour tout dire et parce que son geste avait été, sur le moment, la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser. Il avait choqué la foule, attroupée autour d'eux sur le trottoir, mais Roy se foutait bien du regard des autres, gardant le sien fixé sur sa fille et sa joue rougit.

Helena n'avait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait giflée de toutes ses forces, imprimant sur sa peau mate la marque de ses doigts crispés. Les oreilles bourdonnantes et les yeux balayant l'espace autour d'elle d'un air incertain, la jeune Ishbal avait paru perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ les gens criaient en se précipitant sur la chaussée pour aller porter secours à l'homme choqué qui descendait en tremblant de son véhicule fumant, encastré dans le lampadaire désormais tordu, à moins d'un mètre d'eux.

Là d'où elle venait, de telles choses _n'existaient pas_, comment aurait-elle pu savoir que ces cubes de métal auraient pu la tuer d'un simple impact, alors qu'elle traversait la rue sans regarder ?

Ce jour-là, Roy avait connu la peur primale de tous parents face à un danger menaçant la vie de leur enfant.

Ce jour-là, il avait ramené sa fille à la maison en se jurant de toujours la protéger.

La première et dernière fois qu'il portait la main sur elle.

₪.₪.₪

Cette première fois-là n'était pas de lui, puisse qu'il n'avait pas le matériel adéquat mais de Maes. Et sur le coup, il avait copieusement engueulé son meilleur ami pour les avoir suivis jusque dans ce parc avec des airs de pervers pépère. Maintenant qu'il regardait le cliché un peu mal cadré, d'Helena et lui en train de manger une glace sur un banc, il le remerciait sincèrement.

La première photo de leur album.

₪.₪.₪

Dire qu'il était fier était un euphémisme incroyable. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle était bien au-delà de ça et il aurait été le chanter sur le toit du QG malgré la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes.

Une journée ordinaire pour un mois de septembre, il faisait gris et froid, et il ronchonnait de ce temps de chien tandis qu'il remplissait des pages et des pages de rapports sans intérêt. Non pas qu'il avait particulièrement envie d'aller courir dehors ou se précipiter en mission sous cette météo déplorable, mais le terrain lui manquait sérieusement et il en avait plus qu'assez de voir s'amonceler sur son bureau la bête noire de tout militaire. Et cette maudite paperasse semblait se multiplier chaque fois qu'il y jetait un œil.

Comme à son habitude, Helena était assise sur le sofa devant le bureau, les jambes repliées sous elle, un lourd volume d'Alchimie dans les mains, tiré de sa précieuse bibliothèque, des feuilles sur la table basse et des dessins dans tous les coins.

Si la scène n'avait rien de bien particulier, la donne avait rapidement changé quand un flash soudain avait illuminé la pièce, si fort que Roy avait cru à un orage.

Quand Helena s'était levée, lui mettant dans la main un stylo encore chaud de sa récente transmutation, il l'avait regardée d'un air ébahi.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sa paperasse avait semblé diminuer comme par magie.

₪.₪.₪

Cette première fois avait été infernale. Non pas parce que l'un comme l'autre, les deux Mustang tiraient une gueule de trois pieds de long, mais parce que Maes, devant eux, les trainaient dans son sillage en hurlant à tout va, plus heureux qu'un enfant.

Les allées de ce magasin de vêtements avaient défilés pendant ce qui semblait être des heures, la lumière crue leur bouffant les yeux, Helena franchement indisposée par le monde qui se pressait autour d'eux et le bruit ambiant.

Preuve vivante que la haine du shopping n'était pas une affaire de gènes.

« Tonton Hughes » avait passé le restant de la matinée à naviguer dans les rayons et prendre la plus jeune de leur groupe pour une poupée géante, à tel point que Roy adressa une prière pour sa femme et son futur enfant, si jamais il en avait un.

Quand la gamine avait eu l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre, le brun avait préféré arrêter le massacre et filer à l'anglaise avec sa fille. Les deux s'étaient retrouvés à galoper dans les rues de la ville en abandonnant Maes dans son monologue enjoué et Roy s'était juré de ne plus _jamais_ faire les magasins avec lui pour trouver de quoi se mettre à la petite Ishbal.

₪.₪.₪

Pour cette première fois, il n'avait pas été à ses côtés et Roy s'en était voulu.

Une simple négociation, voilà ce que cela aurait dû être. Juste une négociation, pas une pseudo prise d'otage de leur équipe. Dire qu'il avait été inquiet était un piètre euphémisme. Helena n'était pas seule sur cette mission, quelques militaires étaient à ses côtés. Et c'était le sous-lieutenant Havoc qui avait veillé sur elle. Même si le terme « veillé » était un bien grand mot.

Roy n'avait eu que la version du rapport écrit que lui avait fourni Helena, le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Et c'était déjà bien trop.

Des empoignades, des cris et des injures. Des menaces et des promesses de mort. Des passages à l'acte. Tentatives du moins.

Helena avait rétabli froidement la situation ; le traité avait été signé dans le sang.

Elle avait 15 ans.

Et ce jour-là, elle tuait son premier homme.

₪.₪.₪

Cette première fois, il s'en était mordu les doigts. Et tout l'étage lui était tombé dessus en hurlant, par la même occasion.

La mission était pourtant d'une facilité déconcertante : au bout du couloir à droite, à côté du distributeur automatique et de la machine à café. Même Havoc et Breda, qui l'accompagnaient à ce moment-là, n'avaient toujours pas compris _comment_ Helena, du haut de ses 15 ans à peine, avait réussi un exploit pareil.

La machine avait implosé, crachant ses circuits avant de rendre l'âme dans un hurlement déchirant et un début d'incendie. L'uniforme d'Havoc avait commencé à prendre feu, Breda avait manqué de devenir aveugle quand les ampoules avaient éclaté dans une lumière blanche digne de celle du bout du Tunnel et Helena n'avait gardé sa main intacte que parce qu'il s'agissait de son auto-mail.

Les feuilles, qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, et encore moins de se retrouver là, avaient bien évidement cramé avec le tout ; la prise murale avait sauté et les plombs avec, plongeant l'entièreté de l'aile Est dans le noir le plus complet.

Roy venait d'apprendre à ses dépends que faire des photocopies était un métier à risque.

* * *

Et voilà, rapide comme l'éclair mais bon, imaginez vous que je suis sur une berge en train de chanter "ohé ohé, auteur abandonnée". Histoire de donner des nouvelles, quoi. ^^

Sur ce, je vous remercie tous bien fort, vous souhaite bonheur, paix et prospérité et à la prochaine ! (En espérant que ce ne soit pas en 2015, un chapitre par an, c'est une bonne moyenne, non? )


End file.
